A VIDA EM JOGO
by Bruno P. L
Summary: História abandonada! Voldemort foi derrotado e Hogwarts foi reaberta Rony e Hermione namorando... Tudo bem agora, certo? Errado! Voldemort era só um amador, perto do que virá.Qual será o fim de Harry Potter após enfrentar a Profecia Apocalíptica?
1. PRÓLOGO

Nome da fic: "A VIDA EM JOGO".

Tipo de fic: Fanfic longa.

Shipper: Harry Potter / Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley / Personagem Original, outros.

Classificação: PG13; (se você tem menos de 13 anos e quer ler a fic… Bom, se você acha que tem maturidade suficiente e tem o apoio de seus responsáveis, vá em frente! Mas, a responsabilidade é sua).

Gênero: Aventura/Drama.

Spoilers: 6.

Observação: Em Hogwarts.

() Importante: LEIA O PREFÁCIO!

Resumo:

Voldemort foi derrotado e Hogwarts foi reaberta; Rony e Hermione namorando... Tudo bem agora, certo? Errado! Voldemort era só um amador, perto do que virá.

Qual será o fim de Harry Potter após enfrentar a Profecia Apocalíptica?

Beta Reader: Belle Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Traduzindo... Tirando alguns personagens e lugares que criei, nada disso aí é meu! O universo potteriano pertence todo à J. K. Rowling, ouviu? Ei! Eu não ganho nada pra escrever esta história não, tá? Então, pega leve! Kkkkk!!! Ah! Acho que não custa nada deixar um comentário, né?

PREFÁCIO

Pelo amor de Deus, leiam o prefácio!Ele é muitíssimo importante!

Bem, esta história se passa após a derrota de Voldemort. Teoricamente, então, eu teria que esperar o sétimo livro ficar pronto, não é? Bem, não vou esperar! Kkkkkk!!!

Adivinhar o final da autora de Harry Potter... Adivinhar o final que ela irá criar é uma tarefa quase impossível. Então, decidi criar um suposto final... É como se eu criasse um sétimo livro... Entendem? Bom, como eu não escrevi nada sobre a derrota de Voldemort em nenhuma fic anterior e também não pretendo fazer isso (pelo menos não pretendo escrever nada relacionado com isso por enquanto) e, como, também, esta é só uma Fanfic, vou descrever brevemente como foi, na minha concepção, a luta de Harry contra Voldemort. Essa descrição será necessária para que vocês entendam a minha fic. No entanto, aviso que a descrição não tem nada a ver com o sétimo livro: ela é extremamente arbitrária e contém aquilo que eu gostaria que acontecesse, ou aquilo que eu acho que a autora escreverá. Perdoem-me a arbitrariedade, mas, para esta fic, isso se faz necessário.

- "Que tal fazer logo essa descrição, hem, escritor idiota?"

Tudo bem, leitor, vamos a ela:

Após a morte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts foi fechada. Isso eu duvido muito que a escritora faça, todavia, preciso fazê-lo para escrever a fic. Bem, continuando... Harry, Rony e Hermione procurar as Horcruxes de Voldemort. Bem, vocês já devem imaginar o resto, não é? Logicamente, Harry derrotou finalmente Voldemort. Depois disso, Harry voltou para Hogwarts (a qual foi reaberta), a fim de completar seus estudos. É aí que começa a história.

Acho as informações acima importantes para que ninguém se perca nesta fic. Isso não significa, porém, que eu concorde com elas, ou que eu acredite nelas... Bem, vamos à fic, então. Espero que vocês gostem!

Ah! Comentem, por favor! Xinguem, detonem a fic, xinguem o autor... Mas, comentem! Podem enviar e-mails para: ou e... Podem cobrar atualizações de mim! Elas serão semanais, eu acho... Se houver cobrança, sei que serão mais rápidas do que se não houver. Bem, é isso. Vamos ao prólogo propriamente dito. Obrigado por lerem o prefácio e, boa leitura: espero que gostem!

PRÓLOGO

Hogwarts ficou fechada por um ano. Após a morte de Dumbledore, a escola de magia da Inglaterra não era mais um lugar seguro. Por isso é que a fecharam. Mas, agora, agora que tudo tinha acabado, agora que Voldemort estava derrotado... Ah, agora podiam reabrir Hogwarts, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas... Quem seria o diretor? Tudo parecia bem, mas algo preocupava o Ministro da Magia: uma profecia muito pior que a de Voldemort... Era a Profecia Apocalíptica.

Na antiga sala de Dumbledore, Lupin e o Ministro conversavam. O Ministro dizia:

- Lupin, você é o único bruxo que pode ser o diretor de Hogwarts! Você tem que aceitar o cargo!

- Não, Ministro! Eu já disse que há alguém mais forte que eu e bem mais preparado!

- Quem, Lupin?

- O Escolhido!

- Ah, Lupin, mas... Ele não vai concordar em deixar o Brasil e vir para cá! Você acha que o Escolhido vai deixar o país de clima Tropical, a Escola de Magia Brasileira - que é dez vezes melhor que Hogwarts -, pra vir pra cá?

- Eu sei que vai! Eu pedi isso a ele. Ele é meu amigo e virá pra cá. Ele me prometeu que viria!

- Mas... Será que ele vai querer ser o diretor?

- Ele tem que aceitar, Ministro. Afinal, só ele pode enfrentar a Profecia Apocalíptica! Harry Potter não é tão forte, ele não vai conseguir enfrentar a Profecia e... Nós já sabemos que Abel venceu esse mal por duas vezes. Ele tem mais de três mil anos de vida e...

- Pediu a Deus pra que o colocasse em uma família lá no Brasil! Ele foi colocado numa família brasileira, supostamente com dois anos! Conheço a lenda, Lupin! Ele tem, hoje, supostamente, dezenove anos, mas, na verdade, tem mais de três mil! Lá no Brasil, conta-se que ele enfrentou todo tipo de criatura e venceu! Sei que só ele pode vencer o... O... Digamos... O Diabo... Sei disso. Sei que ele também pode escolher outra pessoa para ficar no lugar dele... Conheço bem a lenda! Sei que Abel é um grande bruxo, é o maior! Mas... Insisto: por que ele viria para cá? Se ele mesmo pediu a Deus para ser colocado numa família no Brasil, por que agora ele viria para Hogwarts?

- Ah, Ministro...

- Lupin! Ele tem uma família!

- Ele perdeu os pais, Ministro! Ele viu os pais morrerem na frente dele!

- Eu sei! Mas... Ele tem uma irmã! Uma irmã menor! E... Eu sei que ele cuida dela! Ela tem dezessete anos e está no último ano de estudos de magia lá na Escola Brasileira de Magias... Ele não viria para cá, Lupin.

- Ele virá e trará a irmã.

- E vai trazer a irmã pra Hogwarts? E... Pra quê?

-Eu sei que ele virá, Ministro! E... Precisamos dele aqui. Afinal...

- Ah, já chega! Você e sua crença cega nele! Então, eu quero só ver! Mas... Mudando de assunto... Todos os Comensais da Morte foram destruídos, não foram?

- Ainda não, Ministro! - Quem disse agora foi uma voz arrogante, firme, dura, superior. Quem era? Era Snape!

- Snape? - O Ministro se espantou.

- Sim, Ministro - disse Snape - e agora vou acabar com vocês: preparem-se!

Lupin apontou sua varinha para Snape e gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

- Snape, porém, desviou-se e disse:

- Não vai ser tão fácil, Lupin! E agora, você está pronto? Então, toma! Estupefaça!

Lupin se jogou no chão para se desviar e, por pouco, não foi atingido. O Ministro não fazia nada. Lupin gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

Snape mais uma vez se desviou e se abaixou, dizendo, em tom estridente:

- Expelliarmus!

O feitiço foi certeiro. Certeiro e forte! As varinhas de Lupin e do Ministro voaram para longe! Snape disse:

- Ora, ora, ora... Pensei que seria mais difícil! É melhor mesmo que vocês esperem o Escolhido, porque vocês são um bando de fracotes! É assim que pretendem proteger Hogwarts? Rá rá rá rá rá rá rá! O que acham de eu torturar vocês agora? Garanto que vocês vão até pedir pelo amor de Deus para que eu pare! Rá rá rá rá rá! Bem... Vocês estão prontos?

Snape encarou seus oponentes. A cara de terror que ambos faziam era reconfortante. Ah, Snape sempre sonhou em fazer isso! Ele se deliciava com a cara de medo dos fracos homens que estavam na sua frente... Ah, como aquilo era bom! Lembrava os tempos em que Voldemort mandava e desmandava! Mas, agora, Voldemort estava destruído e, ele, Snape, seria o melhor, o mais temido! Seria bem legal destruir aquele garotinho que se dizia "o menino que sobreviveu"! Ah, como seria bom! Como seria bom lançar um Avada Kedavra em Harry Potter! E... Será que o tal Escolhido viria mesmo até Hogwarts? Ah, que viesse! Seria legal matá-lo, torturá-lo, derrotá-lo, humilhá-lo! Snape queria ver dor, sangue! Após encarar seus rivais por um bom tempo, Snape apontou sua varinha para eles e gritou, gritou mesmo:

- Crucio! - Primeiro disse apontando a varinha para Lupin. Depois apontou a mão livre para o Ministro e gritou: - Crucio!

Lupin e o Ministro se contorciam de dor. Aquele feitiço... Parecia mais forte do que de costume! Snape estava forte, muito forte, forte mesmo, fortíssimo! Como era possível? Voldemort havia morrido! Será que o... O "coisa ruim" dava forças a ele? Será que, então, a Profecia Apocalíptica se cumpriria mesmo? Se fosse assim, nem Lupin nem o Ministro poderiam fazer nada. Ah, a morte era o que os esperava! Mas... Morrer nas mãos de Snape, ah, era muita humilhação! Snape encarava Lupin e o Ministro, sofrendo! Os dois imploravam por compaixão. Snape sorria, sorria muito! Após um longo tempo, Snape disse:

- Agora é a hora da morte! Vou matar vocês dois com um belo Avada Kedavra! E então? Por qual dos dois eu começo? Devo começar pelo Ministro, que é mais importante? Ou será que começo por você, Lupin?

- Não houve resposta. Então, Snape disse:

- Bem, deixa eu ver... Eu vou escolher começar por... Você, Lupin, seu maldito!

Snape apontou sua varinha para Lupin e gritou:

- Avadaaaaaaaaa... Kedavraaa!

Uma luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e foi em direção a Lupin. Lupin pensou:

- "Vou morrer!"

Entretanto, alguma coisa barrou o feitiço. Snape não acreditou. Ele questionou, assustado:

- Como? Como isso foi possível? O que vocês fizeram?

- Eles nada, eu fiz! - Uma voz firme, mas doce, respondeu à aspereza do ex-professor de Poções.

- E... Quem... Quem... Quem é você? - Snape perguntou, mais assustado ainda!

- Sou aquele que você queria torturar, vencer, humilhar...

- Harry Potter? - Perguntou Snape, interessado.

- A minha voz se parece com a de Harry Potter? - A voz retrucou.

- Não! E a sua habilidade também não.

- Eu sou... - A voz disse... - O Escolhido!

- O quê? - Snape não acreditou.

- Finite incantatem! Anti-Crucio! - A voz lançou as magias de uma vez só. Dois feitiços apenas daquela varinha dourada foi capaz de anular a maldição Cruciatus e os efeitos dela de duas pessoas. Snape ficou boquiaberto.

- Então... Você veio! - Lupin comemorou.

- Você não pediu que eu viesse? Pois então, eu vim! - A voz respondeu, agora tomando forma.

Apareceu na frente de Snape um homem, de mais ou menos dezenove anos, muito bonito e, como quase todo brasileiro, mestiço. O homem não era nem todo negro, nem branco... Era uma verdadeira mistura. Ele tinha uma aparência que conquistaria qualquer garota. Era Abel - o Escolhido. Snape não acreditou. Ele disse:

- Então, você é o escolhido?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! - Abel respondeu e continuou: - Desde que fiquei sabendo que você matou Dumbledore, fiquei muito curioso pra ver se você é tão forte assim; mas... Pelo seu Avada Kedavra, já vi que não.

- O quê?

- Bem, bem, bem... Muita conversa, pouca ação. Expelliarmus!

Abel lançou o feitiço; mas... A varinha de Snape não só voou longe, mas também foi destruída! Totalmente destruída! Snape disse:

- Eu não preciso de varinha pra lançar feitiços, "Escolhido", eu sou muito poderoso. Quer experimentar?

- Vamos lá!

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Abel voou de sua mão. Snape comemorou:

- E agora? O que vai fazer?

- Nada! Mas... E você? Como pretende me matar?

Snape deu um sorriso e disse:

- Não, não vou matá-lo agora, vou torturá-lo primeiro!

- É mesmo? - Abel debochou. - Estou esperando!

- Crucio!

Snape lançou o feitiço, mas, não deu certo. Abel se desviou. Snape lançou outro feitiço:

- Crucio! - Snape não viu Abel. - Onde está você, maldito?

- Estou aqui! - Abel respondeu. - Eu estou atrás de você e podia ter te matado se quisesse. Mas quero brincar mais um pouco.

- Ah, é? Então, toma! Avada Kedavra!

Abel desapareceu novamente da frente de Snape. Snape virou-se, mas, quando ia lançar um outro feitiço, só teve tempo de ouvir a voz de Abel gritando veementemente:

- Crucio!

A magia de Abel era fenomenal! Snape caiu no chão quase desmaiado. Ele sofria, sofria como nunca, sofria como sempre pensava ser impossível sofrer! Snape sofria, pior do que sofria com a solidão que sentia, pior do que tudo! Nem o Crucio de Voldemort lhe fizera sofrer tanto! Ah, Snape agora estava lá, derrotado, implorando por misericórdia! Abel o olhava, não sorrindo, mas com uma expressão... Digamos... Um misto de alegria por cumprir seu dever e tristeza por torturar um ser humano. Abel disse:

- Já chega, Snape! Você sofreu muito em sua vida, sofreu demais com a solidão! Vou pedir a Deus que tenha compaixão da sua alma. E... Agora, vou acabar com seu sofrimento.

Abel convocou e apontou sua varinha para Snape, calmamente, e depois disse lentamente:

- Avadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kedavraaa!

Saiu uma luz verde tão intensa da varinha de Abel que destruiu por completo o corpo e a vida de Snape, não sobrou nem cinzas.

- Demorei? - Abel perguntou aos dois, depois continuou: - Vocês estão bem?

- Sim, estamos - respondeu Lupin - e... Você não demorou muito não, só um pouquinho.

- Essa magia... A que quebrou a maldição Cruciatus... Ou... Bem... Que anulou os efeitos dela... Sei lá... Ela foi fantástica! - O Ministro falou.

- Bem, Abel - disse Lupin - que bom que você está aqui! Quero que você aceite o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts.

- O quê? - Abel perguntou, assustado. - Ei! Eu não quero ser diretor de nada! Eu tenho apenas dezenove anos, nem conheço Hogwarts... Como vou ser diretor? Lupin, eu não vim aqui pra ser diretor de nada, vim por um motivo...

- Posso saber qual? - O Ministro perguntou.

- Claro, Ministro! Eu vim aqui pra achar um bruxo forte, para o qual vou passar o encargo de ser "o Escolhido"! E... Sei que aqui tem um.

- Está falando de Harry Potter?

- Sim, Ministro, estou falando de Harry Potter.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Abel... Harry Potter não tem metade do seu poder! Ele não pode lutar sozinho! - Lupin bradou isso, assustado.

- Ah, amigo Lupin, é por isso que estou aqui! E... É por isso que não quero ser diretor de Hogwarts também! Lupin, eu quero ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu já vivi três mil anos... Não... Mais que isso. E... Acho que já está na hora de passar a bola, Lupin. Eu queria fazer isso bem antes, mas não achei um bruxo que pudesse receber esse encargo; agora é diferente, porque encontrei um capaz de vencer o maior mal do mundo. Harry Potter será meu substituto. Mas... Logicamente, quero inovar um pouco: não pretendo deixá-lo sozinho nessa: quero que, além de Abel de Oliveira (eu) e Harry Potter, mais gente participe disso. É por isso que quero ser professor de D. C. A. T..

- Então está bem - disse o Ministro - Lupin será o diretor e você, Abel, será o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Muito obrigado, Ministro! Eu vou dar aulas a esses alunos e vou escolher os melhores. Vou treiná-los para a guerra. Lupin, você será o diretor e... Eu serei o professor de D. C. A. T. e... Tudo vai dar certo!

- Bem, - o Ministro disse - eu tenho que ir: ficamos combinados assim, então.

- Mas... - Lupin ia dizer, mas, Abel interrompeu.

- Tudo bem. Até, Ministro: passe bem.

- Obrigado, Abel, e... Proteja Hogwarts.

- Vou proteger, Ministro. Tchau.

- Tchau.

O Ministro saiu e ficou na sala somente Lupin e Abel. Os dois iniciaram um diálogo e Lupin foi quem falou primeiro:

- Abel, eu não entendo... Por que...

- Lupin, como diretor eu não ia poder ver quem é bom e quem não é. Como professor, poderei testar cada um deles, poderei ver quem é bom e quem não é, quem suporta a dor e quem não suporta...

- Abel, você pretende ensiná-los Magia Negra?

- Claro que sim, Lupin! Não se pode vencer o inimigo sem conhecer suas armas. Quero testar esses garotos de todas as formas, mas... A "Magia Negra", como você diz, não é a mais forte, nem a principal coisa que quero ensinar; quero ensiná-los as Super-Magias.

- O quê? O que é isso?

- São magias que poucos bruxos conseguem aprender... Na verdade, poucos sabem sobre elas e, dos que sabem, muitíssimo poucos conseguem aprender.

- Não vá matar os alunos, hem?

- Não se preocupe, Lupin. Lupin, eu preciso de um favor seu...

- Qual?

- Quero que minha irmã seja aluna de Hogwarts. Ela entrará... Bem... Acho que é no sétimo ano, porque ela tem dezessete anos.

- Mas... Ela tem bons conhecimentos de magia?

- Claro que sim! Ela estudava na EMb...

- A Escola de Magia Brasileira?

- Sim. Lá ela estaria no décimo ano... É que os alunos lá entram mais cedo e estudam por dez anos.

- Ah... Então, tenho certeza de que ela poderá estudar aqui. Mas... Como vamos classificá-la? Digo... Em que casa?

- Use o Chapéu Seletor.

- Está bem. Onde está ela?

- Ela está no hotel. Um minuto: vou buscá-la.

- Mas...

Lupin nem teve tempo de dizer nada. Alguns segundos depois do sumiço do mais novo professor de Hogwarts, ele já voltava acompanhado por uma menina muito bonita. Abel disse:

- Lupin, esta é Alana, minha irmã. Ela tem dezessete anos.

- Prazer, Alana, eu me chamo Lupin e... Bem... Agora, sou diretor de Hogwarts.

- O prazer é todo meu - disse Alana, estendendo a bela e delicada mão, pegando na mão do novo diretor de Hogwarts - eu sou Alana, sua mais nova aluna.

- Sim, eu já sei; é muito bom ter você aqui - disse Lupin. - Abel, eu vou pedir para que o Chapéu Seletor faça a seleção agora, tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. Ah, Lupin, eu preciso te dizer mais uma coisa!

- Diga!

- Eu não vou estar aqui no dia do banquete... Naquele dia em que os alunos chegam, ok? Eu estarei aqui no meu primeiro dia de aula e... Por favor, não diga nada sobre mim, deixe que eu mesmo me apresente.

- Tudo bem, mas... E Alana? Ela estará aqui?

- Sim, estará. Eu só não vou estar, porque você me disse que precisava também de um professor de Poções e... Eu tenho que conversar com um amigo meu e... Ele vai vir pra dar Poções pros alunos de Hogwarts, mas eu preciso conversar com ele sobre isso antes. Ele não vai poder vir na primeira semana e... Ah, ele me pediu pra ir lá falar com ele e eu preciso ir. Mas Alana estará aqui, junto com os demais alunos: não posso permitir que ela seja uma aluna diferente dos outros.

- Tudo bem. E... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa... É que... Eu gostaria que você desse aula de Poções pros alunos na primeira semana, pode ser?

- Ah, não, Lupin! Eu não gosto de Poções!

- Por favor, Abel! Você foi o único que fez a Poção da Vida com êxito! Você é o melhor professor de Poções pra substituir esse seu amigo.

- Sim, Lupin, eu fiz a Poção da Vida, mas tenho trauma disso. Na primeira vez que fiz, a poção caiu na cadeira em que eu estava sentado. Daí, a cadeira ganhou vida e ficou com raiva de mim por explorá-la tanto! Bem, não preciso dizer que fui jogado longe, não é? E... Depois, a cadeira atacou Lana também e... Foi horrível!

- Lana?

- Sim, é assim que chamo minha irmã. Bem, eu tive que lançar um Avada Kedavra na cadeira e... Não foi nada Legal! Mas... Ah, o pior não foi isso! O pior foi na segunda vez! Ah, Lupin, é muito triste, triste mesmo! Eu fiz a poção pra ressuscitar minha mãe. Daí deu certo a poção. Eu peguei o corpo dela e... Joguei a poção. E... O pior é que deu certo. Eu dei vida ao corpo da minha mãe, mas... E a alma, Lupin? E a alma? Eu não pensei nisso! Droga! Aquele corpo não tinha alma, Lupin. - Lágrimas saíram dos olhos do professor. Ele continuou: - Eu tentei colocar a alma no corpo, mas ele não aceitou. E se revoltou contra mim e contra minha irmã. Aquele corpo... Ah! Que triste foi! Tivemos uma dura batalha e... Ah, Lupin, eu tive que lançar um Avada Kedavra no corpo da minha mãe! Ah, como foi triste! Eu mesmo destruí o corpo de uma das pessoas que eu mais amava! E... Isso não foi o mais triste. O mais triste foi ver a cara de espanto e tristeza de Lana. Ah, isso eu não pude esquecer! Eu me culpo até hoje pelos pesadelos que minha irmã tem e...

- Você não deve se culpar - disse Alana - porque você só fez isso porque eu pedi. Você se lembra, Abel? Fui eu quem pediu pra você fazer isso e...

- Ah, Lana, eu podia ter recusado, eu devia ter sido responsável! Eu tenho mais de três mil anos e ainda...

- Isso não importa, Abel! Nós éramos adolescentes ainda... Ou... Menos que isso! Não importa quantos anos você tenha, ou... O que importa é que éramos apenas garotos sonhadores que achávamos que podíamos brincar com as leis do universo! Quando se trata de amor, meu irmão, a gente esquece tudo o que sabe.

- Sim... Infelizmente... Bem, Lupin, eu não quero dar Poções pra aluno nenhum, entenda-me, por favor.

- Entenda-me você, Abel, eu não posso deixar os alunos sem professor! Abel, nós somos amigos, então... Faça isso por mim, pela nossa amizade!

- Tudo bem, Lupin, eu dou aulas de Poções pra eles. Mas não sei o que vou dar...

- Não importa: sei que você vai dar boas aulas.

Enquanto isso, nas dimensões mais inferiores da Terra, no lugar mais obscuro deste planeta, a alma de Voldemort jazia. O calor, o sofrimento... Tudo aquilo era horrível! De repente, Voldemort ouviu uma voz de monstro chamá-lo:

- Voldemort! Voldemort!

- Quem me chama?

- Sou eu, seu mestre! Lúcifer!

- Eu não tenho mestre nenhum! E, agora, deixe-me em paz!

- Acho que você não devia falar assim comigo! Você não quer ter uma nova chance para derrotar Harry Potter?

- Uma nova chance? Como assim?

- Eu posso lhe dar uma outra vida. E também posso aumentar seus poderes. Em troca, só quero que você derrote Harry Potter. Quero que você derrote também aquele garoto a quem chamam de "o Escolhido" e domine o mundo todo, espalhando Magia Negra! Quer fazer isso?

- Mais é claro!

- Então, vá! Mas não vá falhar, ouviu? Você não terá outra chance!

- Eu não falharei desta vez!

Voldemort voltou a viver. Em seguida, o Mal disse:

- É claro que você não vai vencer Abel, Voldemort! Mas, não importa. Se você vencer Harry Potter, a esperança de encontrar um sucessor acabará para "o Escolhido"! E aí, sem esperanças, sem amor, ele ficará vulnerável. E aí, eu o vencerei! E dominarei Inferno, Terra e céus! Rá rá rá rá rá rá rá! - Voldemort, logicamente, não ouviu o que Lúcifer disse.

() Palavra do autor:

Bem, galera, espero que vocês gostem! Por favor, comentem, ok?


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: O RECOMEÇO

CAPÍTULO 1

O RECOMEÇO

(( Filosofia:

Quando achamos que tudo acabou, que nossas lutas cessaram, percebemos que não é bem assim. Não há fim para nossos combates, porque, se houvesse, a vida seria muito sem graça. O que existe, na verdade, é apenas um recomeço.

() História:

Harry passou as férias na Toca. Ele se divertiu um pouco, contudo não tanto quanto das outras vezes, porque não estava muito bem. Todavia, agora, estava na hora de voltar para Hogwarts e terminar seus estudos. Ah, mas... O bom é que seria um ano tranqüilo - pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Afinal, o que podia acontecer? Voldemort havia sido destruído! Não poderia haver mal algum, não é? Harry Potter estava errado. Entretanto, ele só descobriria isso mais tarde. Agora ele estava ali, acompanhado de Rony, na Plataforma... Perto do Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry estava ansioso... Para quê mesmo? Ah, ele queria rever... Bem, Rony havia passado as férias com ele, mas... Ah, ele queria rever Hermione! Rony também queria; afinal, Hermione e Rony estavam namorando. Harry não tinha namorada. Após o término do namoro dele com Gina, Potter não se interessou por mais ninguém e... Nem teve tempo para isso, teve? Ele passou as férias com Gina, mas, incrivelmente, não aconteceu nada. Harry caminhava calmamente e lentamente. Ele caminhava de cabeça baixa, meio triste... Ah, Dumbledore, seu padrinho... Por que todos tiveram que morrer? Por quê? Ele não entendia! Será que a morte deles valeu a pena? Ah, sim! Harry Potter derrotou o "Lord das Trevas"; todavia... O que sobrou para o herói? Uma vida despedaçada? De que adiantou a vitória de Potter, se ele não conseguiu nem salvar Dumbledore e seu padrinho, pessoas tão importantes para ele? Ah, pelo menos ele salvou a vida de Hermione! E também de Rony e toda a família Weasley, é claro. A vida de Draco Malfoy também foi salva, mas... Isso não importava. É verdade que Draco não merecia, mas... Deixa pra lá: pelo menos Harry não estava sozinho, ele tinha Hermione e Rony com ele. Harry Potter continuava a caminhar de cabeça baixa. Toda aquela batalha, toda a responsabilidade, todas as mortes, tudo isso pesava sobre ele. Ele estava triste e, apesar dos esforços da Senhora Weasley, Potter estava magro. Sim, magro e com uma cara pálida. Ele continuava a caminhar, o Expresso ficava cada vez mais próximo. De repente, Harry sentiu como se pudesse voar! Ele não estava mais pesado, nem triste, estava muito feliz! Potter até sorriu, talvez pela primeira vez... Ou pela segunda... Depois daquela batalha horrível! Harry sorriu, sorriu muito! E, na sua frente, Hermione também sorria. Ele cumprimentou:

- Oi, Hermione! Tudo bem com você? É tão bom te ver de novo!

- Harry! É bom ver você também! Mas... Por que você está tão magro, Harry? Não está comendo direito?

- É que... É que... Eu... Eu... Eu não consigo...

- E por quê? Tudo acabou agora, Harry, tudo acabou! Você venceu! E... Agora, você poderá continuar estudando e, o melhor, sem aventuras, né?

- Eu sei, Hermione...

- Não me diga que você vai sentir falta delas?

- Eu... Eu... Eu acho que não.

- Se sentir, podemos... Sei lá... Fugir de Hogwarts... Aprontar alguma coisa... - Hermione sorriu.

- Você jamais faria isso.

- É, não mesmo. Mas... Pense pelo lado bom! Teremos novos professores, aprenderemos coisas novas...

- É, é verdade.

- Ei - disse Rony - vamos entrar no Expresso logo, hem?

- Sim, vamos - responderam Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Dentro do Expresso, Rony disse:

- Ah! É mesmo! Oi, Hermione!

- Oi - respondeu Hermione, secamente.

- Não sentiu saudades de mim?

- Não sei... Será que você sentiu saudades de mim?

- É claro! - Rony a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na boca.

Hermione ficou ali, parada. Em seguida, ela apenas disse:

- Vamos procurar uma cabine, antes que não haja cabine que caiba a nós três.

- Sim, vamos - disse Rony.

Eles procuraram uma cabine e acharam. Logo estavam os três sentados: Harry de frente para Hermione e Rony do lado esquerdo de Harry. Hermione disse:

- É tão bom voltar pra Hogwarts! Aprender coisas novas... Esse ano vamos ter que estudar muito, porque os testes serão muito difíceis!

- Eu discordo - disse Rony - nós vencemos Voldemort e... Não temos mais nada de interessante pra aprender!

- Então você acha, Rony, você acha mesmo - disse Hermione, franzindo a testa - que não temos mais nada pra aprender?

- Acho.

- Pois você está enganado! Sempre temos coisas pra aprender e... Aqueles que pensam como você... Bem, o resultado é o fracasso.

- Ah, então você acha que serei um fracassado? Engana-se! Eu não preciso saber trezentas magias pra ser um bom jogador de Quadribol! Eu não sou viciado em estudos como você! E... Quer saber? Nem quero ser assim, nunca!

- Até os melhores jogadores de Quadribol precisam saber magia, Rony.

- Eu não preciso mais de saber magia nenhuma, já chega!

- Então, por que não sai de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley?

- Ah, e você acha que vou deixar você sozinha lá? Acha que vou deixá-la lá, para qualquer um pegar?

- O quê? Então você acha que vou sair por aí dando pra qualquer um, Ronald Weasley? É isso mesmo que você pensa?

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Não, não precisa se explicar! Talvez você tenha razão, afinal, eu aceitei ser sua namorada e... Você deve ser qualquer um, não é?

- O quê? Cala a boca, Hermione! Eu não sou qualquer um!

- Então... Devo supor que você me chamou de...

- Eu não te chamei de nada!

- Ah, não? Então, o que você quis dizer com...

- Droga! Eu não quis dizer nada! Entendeu? Nada!

- É só o que você sabe dizer mesmo, não é? Nada! Acho que é por isso que você precisa estudar, pra ver se aprende a dizer alguma coisa, pra ver se aprende a fazer alguma coisa!

- Então, você acha que eu não sei fazer nada, é isso?

- É isso mesmo, Ronald Weasley!

- Pois está enganada!

- Ah, é? Então... O que você sabe fazer?

- Além de jogar Quadribol muito bem?

- Isso não conta! Qualquer um faz isso!

- Ah, é mesmo? Então, por que você não vai lá e joga, hem?

- Porque eu não gosto!

- Não é por isso, Hermione, é porque você não sabe! E, sim, além do Quadribol, sei fazer uma outra coisa sim.

- Ah, é mesmo? E o que seria?

- Isso!

Após falar, Rony deu um beijo na namorada. Hermione ficou sem ação. Após alguns segundos, ela disse:

- Não é assim que as coisas se resolvem, Rony. Você não pode consertar o mundo com um beijo.

- Mas... Será que posso consertar nosso amor com um beijo? Se eu puder, não me importa o resto.

- Vou aceitar seu pedido de desculpas, Ronald Weasley, mas não vai ser sempre assim, ouviu?

- Você já disse isso várias vezes, mas...

- Nunca tomei uma atitude, não é? Talvez você tenha razão, talvez eu devesse...

- Chega, não diz nada. Estamos bem e... É isso o que importa.

Ah, não! - "Estamos bem"... Ah, Rony podia estar bem, mas, Hermione não estava. Como ela estaria bem, depois de ouvir aquilo? Ela não queria passar a vida inteira ao lado de um jogador de Quadribol, que teria que viajar para longe sempre e deixaria a família! Ela não queria passar a vida inteira brigando com seu marido... Seria um inferno! Ela não queria ter que discutir sempre com o namorado, ela não queria ser namorada de quem sempre brigava com ela! Ela não queria, não mesmo! Hermione não estava bem, não mesmo. Ela estava triste.

Harry também não estava muito feliz. Ele estava ali, de cabeça baixa... Ah, ele não conseguia sorrir muito depois daquela batalha! Ele ouvia a discussão dos amigos... Tudo era como antes. Mas, ele, Harry Potter, não era mais o mesmo. Aquela discussão... Por que aqueles dois, mesmo sendo namorados, discutiam tanto? Por quê? Será que eles eram felizes assim? Harry não seria. Potter olhou para Hermione. Ela não parecia feliz. Seria só teatro? Não, ele conhecia a amiga e, ela não parecia feliz, não estava feliz. Mas, o que ele podia fazer? Nada! Nada, pelo menos enquanto Hermione fosse a... Ah, ele não podia fazer nada.

Hermione olhava para Harry. Ela o via ali, tão abatido. Será que Rony não percebia? Como ele podia ficar brigando tanto, enquanto seu melhor amigo estava assim? Não, Hermione não discutiria mais com Rony. Ela chamou, em tom doce, meigo e baixinho:

- Harry!

Potter ouviu aquele chamado. Era tão doce, tão meigo! Ah! Hermione chamou novamente:

- Harry!

Esse último chamado foi um pouco mais próximo. O "menino que sobreviveu" respondeu, baixinho também:

- Oi.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou.

- Não minta pra mim, Harry, eu sei que você está triste. O que está acontecendo?

- Nada... Eu...

- Harry, você não pode se culpar pelas mortes que aconteceram, não foram sua culpa. O que você fez foi evitar que mais mortes acontecessem! Imagina se Voldemort tivesse vivo! Você acha que eu estaria viva?

- Não... Ah, Hermione, por favor, não diga...

- Harry, você evitou muitas mortes! E tem que se orgulhar disso! Não deve ficar pensando nas pessoas que morreram, porque não foi sua culpa, você deve pensar nas pessoas que sobreviveram, porque, isso sim, foi mérito seu!

- Ah, Hermione eu...

- E, além disso, agora nós estamos voltando pra Hogwarts e... Você vai ver o Professor Lupin, sabia?

- O lupin? - Harry sorriu.

- Sim, ele agora é o diretor!

- Diretor?

- Sim, Harry! Você não lê...

- Não, eu não li nada, eu não queria ter notícia nenhuma... Eu...

- Entendo. Deixa pra lá. Mas... Nós vamos ser felizes agora, Harry. Muito felizes...

- Eu sei.

- Mas, pra sermos felizes, você precisa comer normalmente, precisa levantar a cabeça, precisa voltar a sorrir, voltar a viver, Harry!

- Eu sei, mas... É que... Eu sinto falta do meu padrinho e também de Dumbledore.

- Eu também sinto, Harry, mas... Sabe o que me deixa feliz? Estar aqui, com você. E... Se você morrer, eu não vou conseguir seguir em frente. Preciso que você viva, preciso que você seja feliz! Só assim eu vou viver e ser feliz também! Harry, se você não quiser viver por você mesmo, viva por mim!

- Eu... Eu... Eu prometo pra você que vou viver, que vou ser feliz...

- Que bom, Harry! Que bom! Então... Por que não começa comendo alguma coisa?

- Ah, você não tem jeito mesmo, né, Hermione?

- Você ta muito magro: precisa comer. Vamos? Vamos pedir alguma coisa pra comer?

- Ta bom, vamos lá. Vem conosco, Rony? - Harry perguntou.

- Aonde?

- Comer alguma coisa, ou... Pedir alguma coisa pra comer... - Harry Potter disse.

- Não, eu não vou não.

- Então, vamos só nós dois mesmos - disse Hermione.

- Vamos - concordou Potter.

Hermione e Harry saíram. Ela disse:

- Com um pouco de sorte, nós ainda alcançamos o carrinho...

- É, é sim.

- Harry, o que você fez nessas férias... Digo... Depois daquela batalha?

- Ah, eu... Eu fui lá pra casa do meu padrinho e depois pra Toca.

- E... Não rolou nada entre... Entre... Entre você e Gina?

- Não, eu não gosto dela como um namorado deveria gostar. Eu adoro a Gina, mas é como uma irmã pra mim, e não como uma namorada, entende?

- Claro! Mas... A Senhora Weasley não te obrigou a comer?

- Ela tentou, mas... Dessa vez, bem... Ela não conseguiu. Eu realmente... Bem, não me sinto bem.

- E... Por que, Harry? Acabou!

- Sim, mas... Acho que só agora, depois que tudo terminou, é que... Eu... Eu estou... Bem... Só agora eu vejo o que realmente aconteceu... Entende? Só agora eu percebo as reais perdas, só agora eu posso sentir falta dos que se foram, só agora eu posso chorar.

- Ah, Harry, você não deve ficar assim! Olha, nós vamos poder ser felizes agora! Ninguém mais vai morrer, você não vai precisar se preocupar com mais nada!

- Hermione... Tem uma coisa que me intriga muito...

- O que é?

- É que... Tudo parecia bem, mas... Mas... Há alguns dias... Poucos... Alguns dias atrás... Bem... Minha cicatriz doeu de novo.

- O quê? Mas... Mas... Como?

- Eu não sei. Sinto como se Voldemort tivesse voltado.

- Mas... Harry, isso é impossível! Nós destruímos todas as horcruxes e... Destruímos o próprio Voldemort! Como ele...

- Eu não sei. Mas, tenho medo. E se...

- Não, Harry, fique tranqüilo: Voldemort está morto e enterrado! Acabou!

- E se... E se isso for só um recomeço?

- Bem, Harry, eu não acredito nessa hipótese, mas, se isso for um recomeço, eu quero recomeçar com você. Você nunca estará sozinho, Harry, nunca.

- Ah, Hermione, é tão bom ter você comigo! Bem... É bom ter também todos os que estão comigo... O Roni... O Lupin...

- Eu também gosto de estar ao seu lado e... Se tivermos alguma aventura, não importa: vamos estar juntos.

- Sim, vamos estar juntos.

- Olha lá, Harry, o carrinho! Vamos!

A conversa continuou enquanto Harry comprava e comia alguma coisa, sentado em uma outra cabine vazia, ao lado de Hermione.

Gina e sua amiga estavam conversando em uma outra cabine. Roni estava sozinho agora, sentado, olhando para o nada. De repente, a porta da cabine de Roni se abriu. Entrou lá uma menina muito bonita. Ela era mestiça, estatura normal para a idade (dezessete anos) e cabelos longos e lisos. A garota disse:

- Oi... Roni. Tudo bem?

- Desculpe-me, mas... Eu... Eu acho que não te conheço...

- Não, você não me conhece mesmo.

- E... DE onde você me conhece?

- Eu também não conheço você.

- Mas, então, como sabe meu nome?

- Eu leio pensamentos! Ah, não! Não sou legilimista... Conheço as técnicas dos vampiros.

- O quê?

- Não se assuste, não sou vampiro. É que eu e meu irmão já lutamos contra muitos e... Bem, aprendemos algumas técnicas, como o teletransporte e a leitura de pensamentos. Bem, eu conheço também a técnica Legilimens, mas não gosto de usar assim, contra qualquer pessoa...

- Mas... Eu nunca vi você antes em Hogwarts...

- É que eu sou nova em Hogwarts. Fui transferida da Escola de Magias Brasileira para Hogwarts esse ano, porque meu irmão dará aula em Hogwarts: ele será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Meu irmão é muito bom!

- Mas...

- Você pensou que o novo professor seria Lupin, não é?

- Bem... Bem... Bom... Bem... É... É... É isso...

- Lupin chamou meu irmão pra dar aulas e... Deixa pra lá. A troca de escola... Não é muito boa não. Eu tinha amigos lá na EMB e... Agora, acho que não vou ter nenhum.

- E... Por quê?

- Sei que todos vão olhar, me apontar... E dizer: - "Olha lá a irmã do professor!". Bem, tenho orgulho disso, mas... Acho que não atrai amizades, não é?

- Bem, você já tem um amigo: eu sou...

- Ronald Weasley. E eu sou Alana de Oliveira. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Roni.

- É... É... Bem... É... É... O... O... O prazer... O prazer é... Bem... O prazer é todo meu!

- Mas... Sua namorada... A... A Hermione Granger... Ela... Ela não se importa que você tenha amigas?

- Eu não to nem aí! Se ela se importar... Que se dane!

- Você a ama?

- Eu... Eu... Bem... Eu... Eu gosto dela.

- Você não entendeu minha pergunta. Você a ama?

Roni não respondeu. Alana, então, falou:

- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada. Já sei sua resposta, mas acho que você não. Bom... Mudando de assunto... Como é a Grifinória?

- É fantástico! É lá que você vai ficar?

- É, é sim.

- Que bom!

- Roni, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode!

- Você é monitor, certo?

- Sim.

- E... Bem, parece que os monitores tem que ficar nos vagões da frente... Ou... Pelo menos, dar uma passada lá. Mas... Pelo que vejo, você não fez isso.

- Nossa! É mesmo! - Roni sobressaltou-se. - Você é um anjo! Obrigado!

Roni beijou o rosto da menina. Ela falou:

- Não precisa agradecer. Quer ajuda pra chegar lá mais rápido?

- Como?

- Posso mandar você pra lá num segundo!

- Bem...

- De nada.

Alana teletransportou Roni para o vagão dos monitores. Em seguida, foi dar uma volta. Ela se sentia sozinha, não conhecia ninguém ali e... Todos a olhavam com caras não muito amigáveis.

Hermione estava conversando com Harry. Os dois estavam voltando para a cabine onde estavam no início da viagem. No meio do caminho, porém, eles foram parados por Draco Malfoy. Ele falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, Granger! Onde foi parar sua responsabilidade? Será que ficou em casa?

- De que você está falando, Malfoy? - Hermione perguntou.

- Ah, não finja de besta, Granger! Ah, desculpe... Você não se finge, é. Bem, acho que vou ter que contar aos professores que a monitora-chefe não está cumprindo suas obrigações, não é?

- Nossa, Harry! Eu me esqueci disso! Tenho que ir: nos vemos depois, Ok?

- Sim, claro - disse Harry.

- Ah, Potter - disse Malfoy - está querendo roubar a namorada do seu melhor amigo, é?

- O quê? Ah, Malfoy, será que Lord Voldemort o deixou maluco, é? Ou será que foi a morte do seu pai débil e inútil que deixou você assim?

- Não fale do meu pai, Potter! Ou...

- Vai fazer o quê, Malfoy? Vai lançar um Avada Kedavra em mim? Terei o maior prazer em revertê-la contra você, assim como fiz contra Voldemort!

- Acha que vai ter sorte de novo?

- Quer experimentar?

- Bem, acho que vale a pena, não é?

Malfoy tirou sua varinha do bolso, mas Harry já tinha a sua na mão há muito tempo. Harry apontou a varinha para Draco e disse:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Draco Malfoy voou das mãos dele e foi parar longe dali. Em seguida, Harry lançou outro feitiço:

- Petrificus Totalus!

Malfoy ficou ali, sem nada que fazer. Harry deu as costas e saiu. Ele voltou para a cabine onde havia entrado assim que começou a viagem. Agora, porém, a cabine estava vazia. Certamente, Rony teria se lembrado de que era monitor... A viagem prosseguiu normalmente.

Quando o expresso começou a diminuir sua velocidade, Harry trocou de roupa, vestindo o uniforme da escola. Quando o maquinista informou que faltavam cinco minutos para chegar em Hogwarts, Hermione e Rony entraram na cabine onde Harry estava, já vestidos com seus uniformes. O expresso parou e os alunos desceram. Hagrid cumprimentou os três amigos e eles responderam. Tudo estava normal. Os garotos chegaram em Hogwarts. O castelo estava normal, tudo como antes, mas, na cadeira do diretor, em vez de Dumbledore, agora estava sentado Lupin. Os alunos se sentaram nas mesas. Todos conversavam, contavam as novidades - e tinham muita coisa pra contar, uma vez que ficaram um ano longe dali. Lupin se levantou e todos se calaram. Ele discursou:

- Bem, é uma honra para mim estar sentado aqui, no lugar de tantos grandes diretores, no lugar que foi ocupado por Alvo Dumbledore. Eu não sei se sou merecedor de tanto, mas... Bem, como todos sabem, eu sou um lobisomem. Então, eu não poderia estar aqui, não fosse uma ajuda que estou recebendo do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que também é o melhor produtor de poções do mundo. Ele está produzindo uma poção que anula os efeitos da mordida do lobisomem... É um tratamento, com plantas da Florândia - a floresta bruxa brasileira, a maior do mundo, a que contém maior diversidade de plantas e animais mágicos. A mão milagrosa do novo professor de D. C. A. T. é incrível! Bem, eu sou eternamente grato a ele por isso. Eu queria lhes apresentar o novo professor, ele se chama Abel; porém, ele não pôde vir hoje e, amanhã, ele mesmo se apresenta a vocês, não é? Bem, como vocês sabem, após a morte de Dumbledore, o antigo professor de poções retomou sua aposentadoria. Conseguimos outro, mas ele só chegará aqui na segunda semana. Nessa primeira semana, então, quem dará poções pra vocês será Abel. Agora, vamos separar os novos alunos... Ah! Antes disso, quero saudar a nova aluna de Hogwarts: seja bem-vinda, Alana! Alana veio da Escola de Magias Brasileira e já passou pelo Chapéu Seletor: vai ficar na Grifinória. Espero que a Grifinória a receba bem. - A mesa da Grifinória toda olhou para Alana e a recebeu com aplausos. Lupin esperou um momento e depois continuou: - Agora, vamos à seleção dos novos alunos, não é?

O Chapéu Seletor fez a seleção. Em seguida, Lupin disse:

- Agora, vamos ao banquete! Ataquem!

Dizendo isso, Lupin se sentou e a comida apareceu. Alana se sentou ao lado de Rony; afinal, ele era o único que a garota conhecia. Rony se virou para ela e disse:

- Seja bem-vinda à Grifinória!

- Obrigada!

- De nada! A Grifinória é a melhor casa que existe. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar! E... Se precisar de alguma coisa... Pode falar comigo, ok?

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

- De nada.

- Quem é aquela menina? - Hermione perguntou a Harry.

- Não sei... Deve ser a nova aluna.

- Ah, entendo!

Após o banquete, Lupin se levantou novamente e falou:

- Bem, novos alunos, sejam bem-vindos! E... Aos antigos, bem-vindos novamente! Agora, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer e... Suas camas estão esperando! Boa-noite!

Hermione foi guiar os novatos para a torre da Grifinória. Alana perguntou a Rony:

- Onde é a torre da Grifinória?

- Eu levo você: vem! - Rony respondeu e guiou Alana à torre da Grifinória.

Em seguida, Hermione se virou para Harry e disse:

- Boa-noite, Harry.

- Boa-noite, Hermione. - Harry respondeu.

Hermione se virou e foi para o dormitório feminino. Rony gritou:

- Ei! Eu não ganho boa-noite não? Ei!

Hermione não voltou. Alana disse:

- Sua namorada não gostou...

- De quê?

- Da atenção que você deu a mim.

- Ah, que absurdo! Isso é muito infantil!

- Ela está revoltada, porque ela não está namorando quem ela queria de verdade e... Bem, ela acha que você não está retribuindo...

- Como assim? Ela não está namorando quem ela queria?

- Não. E... Desculpe-me o atrevimento, mas... Você também não está.

Rony não se irritou. Em vez disso, ele parou e refletiu. Em seguida, perguntou para Alana:

- Então... Por que ela aceitou ser minha namorada?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você a pediu em namoro.

- Mas... Mas... Mas...

- Eu acho, Rony, que vocês dois confundiram amor com amizade. Ah, Rony, desculpe-me! Eu não deveria dizer isso... Ah, desculpe-me! Desculpe-me!

- Não, você não tem que pedir desculpas... Talvez... Talvez... Bem, talvez... Talvez você tenha razão, não é? Não fique assim, você não fez nada de errado, não tem que pedir desculpas não.

- Ah, Rony, eu... Eu não devia ter...

- Você me abriu os olhos... Talvez... Talvez eu... Bem, eu preciso refletir sobre isso. Hermione e eu brigamos demais e... Quando você perguntou se eu a amo, eu não respondi e... Eu preciso pensar sobre o que você falou: talvez você tenha razão.

- Eu acho melhor a gente não se falar por um tempo, porque... Hermione não vai gostar de nada disso e...

- Não importa! Eu não to nem aí se ela vai gostar ou não! Você é uma amiga minha, uma amiga muito valiosa e... Eu tive a sorte de conhecer você e... Não quero perder sua amizade!

- Você não vai perder, Rony, não vai perder.

Rony abraçou Alana. Em seguida, ela disse:

- Bem, Rony, eu preciso ir pro dormitório... Onde é?

- Por ali - disse Rony, apontando para o caminho.

- Sim, claro. Então... Boa-noite, Rony.

- Boa-noite.

- Boa-noite - Alana olhou para Harry e continuou: - Boa-noite Harry... Harry Potter.

- Boa-noite.

- Harry, ela é Alana e... Ela lê pensamentos, sabia?

- É, eu sou Alana, mas... Pra saber que você apontou para Harry - é Harry Potter, não preciso ler pensamento nenhum, porque você é muito conhecido em todo o mundo mágico.

- Ah, - Harry ficou sem jeito - prazer, Alana.

- Igualmente.

A menina se virou e foi para o dormitório. Roni se virou para Harry e disse:

- Ela é uma grande garota, Harry.

- Você gostou mesmo dela, hem?

- Ei! Ela é uma grande amiga! Só isso! Eu não sei por que a Hermione ficou tão brava comigo, porque eu não fiz nada demais!

- Não sei não, Rony, você estava olhando pra menina com uma cara e um olhar muito estranhos...

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei... Você olhou pra ela parecendo que... Parecendo que estava bem interessado... Entende?

- Olhei?

- Olhou. A Grifinória toda percebeu e... Eu acho que a Hermione também, Rony.

- Ah... Eu... Eu... Eu só admiro ela demais, sabe?

- Sei...

- Cara, ela lê pensamentos!

- An...

- É verdade! Ela sabe tudo o que a gente está pensando... É que... Ela tem a técnica dos vampiros...

- O quê? Ela é um vampiro?

- Não, mas ela já enfrentou um monte deles com o irmão dela. Aliás, o irmão dela é o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Sério?

- É sim.

- Nossa! Que legal! Será que ele também lê pensamentos?

- Com certeza!

- Temos que contar a Hermione!

- É... Se ela falasse comigo, eu a contaria. Mas... De qualquer forma, amanhã nós vamos conhecê-lo. Você já viu o horário?

- Não...

- A primeira matéria é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ah, legal.

Harry e Rony foram para seus dormitórios e dormiram. A noite foi tranqüila.

No outro dia, Harry estava dormindo. Calmamente, ele acordou. Não havia sonhado com nada de ruim e isso era bom. Vagarosamente, Potter abriu os olhos. Ele pegou os óculos e os colocou. E aí, tomou um enorme susto! O Sol já batia na janela, clareando o quarto todo. Será que ele estava atrasado? Ele olhou no relógio e viu: a primeira aula já tinha começado há uns dez minutos. Ah, não! Harry Potter olhou para o lado e viu seu amigo dormindo profundamente. Ele acordou Rony; este, sobressaltou-se da cama. Como era possível? Os dois chegariam atrasados no primeiro dia de aula!

- Será que o novo professor é compreensivo? - Rony perguntou.

- Bem, se a gente não pegar detenção, vamos ter sorte. - Harry não acreditava que o professor fosse entender. Aliás, não tinha nada para entender, não é? Ele dormiu muito e... - Nossa! Se... E se ele ler nossos pensamentos, Rony? - Harry disse com uma voz de susto.

- Nossa! Estamos perdidos!

- Acho que vamos ter que pular o café da manhã.

- Você acha, é? Eu tenho certeza!

- Vamos, rápido!

Os dois saíram correndo.

Hermione chegou cedo na sala, uns vinte minutos antes da aula começar. Onde estaria Harry? E Rony? Ela não sabia. Aos poucos, a sala foi se enchendo. Hermione foi a primeira a chegar... Não, a segunda. Antes dela, aquela menina... Aquela que conversou com o Rony... Já estava lá. Quem seria aquela menina? Hermione não sabia e... Pra ser sincero, ela nem queria saber mesmo.

O professor chegou. Hermione olhou e não acreditou: o professor parecia um deles, ou seja, ele era tão jovem quanto eles! Seria mesmo o professor?

- Eu sou mesmo o professor, Granger - disse Abel.

- O quê? - Hermione não entendeu.

- Você estava se perguntando, em pensamentos, se eu era mesmo o professor, não é? Sim, sou eu mesmo. Sei que sou jovem, mas já passei por muitas coisas e... Acho que vou dar boas aulas.

- Mas... mas... Mas...

- Não, senhorita Granger, a senhorita não disse nada em voz alta não.

- Então...

- Eu leio pensamentos, senhorita Granger. Gostei muito da sua vontade de aprender coisas novas: espero não decepcioná-la. Só vou dar um conselho: não fique presa só à biblioteca de Hogwarts, porque, o que vou ensinar, é muito incomum e... Acho que a biblioteca de Hogwarts não tem nada sobre o que vou ensinar. Bem, pedi ao Lupin pra comprar uns livros novos, mas... Eles vão demorar a chegar. Bem, Granger, vou começar a minha aula. É... Onde está o senhor Potter?

- Eu...

- Entendo. Você não o viu hoje. Achei que talvez tivesse visto. De qualquer forma, obrigado.

- De nada.

O professor foi para a frente e começou a aula:

- Bom, turma, façam silêncio, por favor. Quem não quiser assistir à minha aula, pode sair, fique à vontade. Eu não tiro pontos de casas sem um bom motivo e, não querer assistir a uma aula não é um bom motivo. Mas, todos os alunos que estiverem aqui, dentro desta sala, terão que ficar em silêncio. Odeio quando falam junto comigo e, falar junto comigo é um bom motivo para eu tirar pontos. Bem, vamos começar, não é? Meu nome é Abel, Abel de Oliveira.

Hermione se lembrou que já havia ouvido falar desse nome, mas... Onde? Ah, ela se lembrava agora! Abel de oliveira era...

- Sim, senhorita Granger, eu sou conhecido por muitos como "o Escolhido", por causa da Profecia Apocalíptica. Na verdade, apesar da minha aparência, tenho mais de três mil anos. - A turma ficou agitada. Em seguida, todos olharam interessados e o professor continuou: - Eu leio pensamentos. Sendo assim, não adianta ninguém pensar em fazer alguma coisa errada, porque será pego antes de fazer a coisa. Tenho uma coisa a dizer: Voldemort - a sala se agitou novamente, mas o professor continuou, como se nada tivesse ocorrido - Voldemort é só um amador! - Agora sim, a turma virou uma balbúrdia. Abel falou: - Silêncio! Já chega! Silêncio! Bem, a Arte das Trevas não se resume a um bruxinho revoltado que quer dominar o mundo, ela é muito maior. E... O que eu vou ensinar a vocês é como vencer realmente as trevas. Este ano será fundamental na luta das trevas contra o amor: a Profecia Apocalíptica acontecerá. - A turma não entendeu. Abel, porém, não explicou, mas falou: - Como vocês parecem não entender, eu vou passar o primeiro...

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. Harry e Rony entraram. Harry disse:

- Onde está o professor?

- Não sei - respondeu Abel - acho que ele vai se atrasar mais um pouco.

- E... Quem é você? - Harry perguntou. - Eu não vi você ontem aqui!

- Ah, eu? - Abel continuou brincando: - Eu sou um novo aluno e... Bem, eu estava na mesa da Grifinória ontem, você não me viu mesmo?

- Não... Não... Mas... Lupin não o apresentou...

- Ah, ele deve ter se esquecido! - A turma toda ria da piada de Abel.

- Mas... Por que estão todos sentados e quietos?

- Ah, é que... É que a Professora Minerva disse que o professor chegaria daqui a pouco e pediu pra todos ficarem sentados, então... Eu acho melhor você se sentar também.

- Harry - chamou Hermione, baixinho. - Harry!

- Sente-se lá, do lado da sua amiga, Potter; ouça o que ela tem a dizer, talvez seja importante.

- Mas... E você? - Harry perguntou a Abel.

- Ah, Potter, não se preocupe comigo! - O professor continuou brincando. - Eu tenho permissão pra sair, porque preciso pegar uma coisa que esqueci.

- Ah, ta. - Harry foi se sentar.

Abel saiu da sala e depois entrou novamente. Ele disse:

- Bem, agora vamos recomeçar a aula, não é? Achei que o senhor Potter não fosse vir, porque achava que não precisasse. Mas... Já que ele veio nos dar a honra da sua presença, vou começar a aula novamente.

- Ele é o professor, Harry - disse Hermione sussurrando.

Harry ficou vermelho. Certamente, a detenção dele seria a pior. Malfoy bradou:

- Não vai tirar pontos da Grifinória?

- Malfoy - disse o mestre - o professor aqui sou eu! E... Não, não vou tirar pontos da Grifinória não, porque não tiro pontos por atraso. O senhor Potter dormiu até mais tarde, só acordou há dez minutos e nem tomou café: veio direto pra cá. Isso significa que ele está pelo menos um pouquinho interessado, não é? E... Por causa da pergunta indiscreta do senhor, senhor Malfoy, a Sonserina perderá cinqüenta pontos!

Harry falou baixo para os amigos:

- To começando a gostar dele...

Malfoy se revoltou:

- O quê? A Grifinória não merece perder pontos pelo atraso do Potter, mas a Sonserina merece perder pela minha pergunta? Você não é professor! Qualquer um de nós aqui sabe mais que você! Qualquer um de nós aqui poderia vencê-lo num segundo!

- Muito bem - disse Abel - a Sonserina vai perder mais cinqüenta pontos pela sua ousadia, senhor Malfoy! Mas... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi bem... Você está me desafiando, Malfoy?

- Estou!

- Muito bem: eu aceito! Turma, acho que vamos ter nossa primeira aula prática antes do que eu esperava. Levem pergaminho, pena e tinta, porque eu quero, para a próxima aula, um resumo de tudo o que vai acontecer nessa aula prática. E esse fica sendo nosso primeiro dever, nossa primeira tarefa. Quero uma narração detalhada de tudo o que acontecerá na aula prática, quero tudo, tudo mesmo: movimento das varinhas, movimentação dos oponentes, táticas, estratégias, olhares... Enfim, tudo! E... Quanto às regras, Malfoy, vale usar qualquer feitiço, incluindo as maldições imperdoáveis! Será vencedor aquele que deixar o oponente inconsciente. Bem, se você ganhar, Malfoy, eu devolvo os cem pontos que retirei de Sonserina e dou mais cinqüenta; se você perder, retirarei mais cinqüenta pontos de Sonserina. Vamos todos para o pátio!

A turma obedeceu. Todos iam para o pátio. Hermione comentou com Harry:

- Por que o professor aceitou o desafio do Malfoy? Eu não entendo!

- Nem eu. Acho que ia ser bem legal se o professor acabasse com o Malfoy.

- É, ia ser bem interessante mesmo. Quais magias o professor vai nos ensinar? Eu imagino que ele deve saber muitas!

- É, ele deve saber sim - disse Rony - e tomara que acabe com o Malfoy! Imagina se o professor o deixasse inconsciente... Ia ser tão legal!

Enquanto os três conversavam, Alana se deixou ficar para trás, a fim de perguntar a Abel:

- Você vai mesmo enfrentá-lo? Vai levar a sério mesmo?

- Vou - respondeu Abel - e vou acabar com ele! Depois desta luta, Malfoy jamais voltará a uma sala de aula de Hogwarts.

- Ah, não, Abel! O que você vai fazer?

- Você verá.

- Você é professor! Não pode...

- Sim, posso. Agora, vá!

- Estou indo...

- Rápido!

Não teve jeito: Alana foi obrigada a se apressar. Todos estavam no pátio. Após um tempo, o docente também chegou. Num aceno de mão, o mestre conjurou uma bela arquibancada, onde os discentes se sentaram. Malfoy ficou ali, de pé, encarando o professor.

- Bem, Malfoy - disse Abel -, vou deixar que você faça o primeiro movimento; quando quiser, pode começar.

Malfoy esperou um momento e começou lançando:

- Avada Kedavra!

A turma ficou assustada. Como Malfoy se atrevia a lançar a maldição da morte em um professor? Ninguém acreditava. A luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Malfoy e ia na direção de Abel. A classe soltava gritos: - "ó!". Seria o fim do mestre? Não, claro que não. Abel barrou o feitiço com a varinha dourada, a qual estava em sua mão direita. Ouviu-se um "ó!" mais acentuado ainda. A turma não acreditou. Abel falou:

- Lição número 1: primeiro, desarma-se o inimigo.

- Certo; mas, acho que você não devia me dar lições agora, "Professor" - Malfoy ironizou.

- E... Por que não? Ainda sou seu professor, Malfoy.

- Quer que eu o desarme? Então, toma! - Malfoy apontou a varinha para Abel e disse: - Expelliarmus!

O jogo de luzes acertou a varinha do docente, todavia ele continuou segurando-a. O jogo de luzes não foi capaz de arrancar a varinha da mão do professor e, após um tempo, dissipou-se. Abel disse:

- Não, não, não, Malfoy, muito fraco! Acha que com isso vai tirar minha varinha? Não mesmo! Bem, por que não tenta de novo?

A classe não acreditava! Aquele jovem professor era mais forte do que todos pudessem imaginar... Como podia? Será que ele tinha mesmo mais de três mil anos? Hermione comentou:

- Nossa! Que bruxo poderoso!

Malfoy tentou novamente:

- Expelliarmus!

Novamente, em vão.

- Expelliarmus!

Novamente, sem sucesso. Abel disse:

- Bem, Malfoy, já vi que você não vai conseguir me desarmar mesmo. Então, vou te ajudar. Harry, agarre!

O professor lançou sua varinha para as mãos de Potter e este a agarrou.

- Segura ela pra mim - disse o professor para Harry.

A classe não acreditava! Ah, agora sim o professor havia enlouquecido! Ele ia duelar sem varinha? Ia perder! Abel disse:

- Pronto, Malfoy, vamos lá!

- Agora será o seu fim! - Malfoy proferiu essas palavras, no tom arrogante de sempre.

Em seguida, Draco apontou a varinha para o peito do professor e lançou:

- Avada Kedavra!

A turma soltou novos "Os!" e pensou que, agora sim, o mestre morreria. A luz verde saiu da varinha de Draco Malfoy e foi direto na direção do coração do docente. Entretanto, Abel colocou a mão esquerda na frente do peito e, com ela, barrou o feitiço de Draco. Agora sim, foi uma baderna! Todos exclamavam - "ó!" - na maior altura. Ninguém acreditava no que via e, com razão, não é? O professor falou:

- Você é fraco, Malfoy, muito fraco. Mas quero brincar mais um pouquinho com você. Vamos lá!

Draco tentou outro feitiço:

- Sectusempra!

O mestre desapareceu.

- Onde você está, covarde? - Malfoy questionou, desesperado.

- Estou aqui! - Abel respondeu, com voz firme. - Estou atrás de você! E... Eu poderia matá-lo agora, caso eu quisesse. Lição Dois: nunca deixe o adversário atrás de você. Lição Três: nunca perca o adversário de vista. Bem, vamos continuar a brincadeira?

A turma não acreditava. O professor estava brincando com Draco Malfoy. Rony perguntou, baixinho:

- Por que é que o professor não mata essa porcaria logo de uma vez?

- Fica quieto, Rony - disse Hermione - e anota tudo! Você se lembra de que o professor pediu uma narração de tudo? Você precisa anotar!

- Eu não to nem aí pra redação nenhuma - retrucou Rony - eu só quero ver o Malfoy morto!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, Ronald Weasley? - Hermione falou.

- Ah, não começa, Hermione! - Rony replicou, nervosamente.

Malfoy lançou mais um feitiço, mas dessa vez sem proferi-lo. Era o "Crucio". Porém, de súbito, o professor desapareceu novamente. Malfoy se virou e viu, mais uma vez, o professor às suas costas. Abel disse:

- Pelo jeito você não aprende nada mesmo, não é? Agora é a minha vez!

Malfoy lançou o "Protego" de forma silenciosa. Abel lançou em voz alta:

- Finite Incantatem! Crucio!

O primeiro feitiço destruiu o "Protego" e o segundo atingiu ferozmente Draco Malfoy. Draco caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor. Ah, aquela dor era horrível! Muito pior do que a dor que ele sentira naquela vez em que Voldemort usou o "Crucio" nele. Certamente, o professor era forte, era merecedor do cargo! No entanto, Draco Malfoy não daria o braço a torcer. Abel falou:

- Bem, classe, quero que vocês prestem atenção particular no meu próximo feitiço. É um feitiço bem útil. Ele é muito poderoso e poucos bruxos o conhecem. O nome dele é "Animus nocendi". Prestem bastante atenção, ok? E, para a próxima aula, quero uma pesquisa completa sobre esse feitiço.

Após falar com seu Corpo Discente, Abel apontou o dedo indicador para Draco. Em seguida, desenhou uma pirâmide com o dedo. Depois, lançou:

- Animus nocendi!

A cara de Malfoy piorou. A dor que ele sentia certamente foi multiplicada por mil. Seu corpo parece que se destruía por dentro. Além disso, tudo doía, corpo e alma. A dor era incrível, insuportável! Que feitiço seria aquele? Nem Voldemort conhecia, Draco tinha certeza! Hermione enlouqueceu. Ela disse, em pulos de alegria:

- Nossa! Nós vamos aprender magia nova! Olha lá! Eu nunca vi! Que magia é essa? - Hermione anotava freneticamente tudo em seu pergaminho, para fazer sua narração depois.

- Será que isso é Magia Negra? - Potter perguntou.

- Não sei, mas parece que é: olha lá a cara do Malfoy, a dor aumentou depois que o professor lançou aquela magia. Deve ser semelhante ao "Crucio", não é? - Rony foi quem falou.

- É, deve ser sim - disse Harry.

Draco Malfoy estava acabado. Ali, jogado no chão, ele não podia fazer nada. Abel disse:

- Agora, vou lhe dizer mais uma coisa, Malfoy: a gente não só desarma o inimigo, a gente destrói a varinha dele. Quer ver? - O professor apontou o indicador da outra mão para Draco (Malfoy ainda segurava a varinha) e disse: - Expelliarmus!.

Incrivelmente, a varinha de Draco foi destruída. Hermione exclamou:

- Nossa!

Em seguida, Abel falou:

- Bem, Malfoy, você é ridículo! Adoro alunos que me desafiam, mas... Odeio desafiantes fracos e arrogantes como você. Agora, chegou a hora de eu acabar com isso. Você está pronto, Malfoy?

A cara de dor do oponente de Abel era só o que se podia ver. Então, o docente disse:

- Estupefaça!

Abel fez um gesto de ampliação do feitiço e Draco Malfoy foi duramente atingido. Ele ficou com cortes por todo o corpo, além de ficar também totalmente inconsciente. Todos riram. Ver Draco Mafoy - tão arrogante - ali, caído, indefeso, derrotado, era a notícia do século, a coisa que todos queriam! Com um balançar de mãos, Malfoy desapareceu, o que aumentou o delírio da turma. Aquele professor era mesmo fantástico! Todos soltavam altas exclamações de aprovação, exceto os alunos da Sonserina, é claro. Abel falou:

- Bem, Sonserina acaba de perder mais cinqüenta pontos, então. Além disso, quero dizer para que não se preocupem, porque eu teletransportei Malfoy para a Ala Hospitalar, onde ele deve ficar por mais de um mês.

A turma quase toda ria. Ficar livre de Draco por mais de um mês? Era o que todos ansiavam! Mas, de repente, a cicatriz de Harry começou a doer muito forte. O que seria aquilo? Todos pararam o que faziam e se voltaram para Harry. Por que aquilo agora? Harry não entendia. Ouviu-se, naquele momento, uma voz que fez a turma toda estremecer.

- Que tal uma aula prática de verdade, "professor"? - Aquela voz apavorante falou, ironizando a última palavra.

A cicatriz de Harry ardia mais e mais. Aquele não podia ser... Podia? Não podia, era. Lord Voldemort se materializou ali, na frente do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O mestre falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, Voldemort! É realmente muito bom ter você aqui, para que eu possa comprovar o que eu disse no início da aula - que você era só um amador! Bem, agora vou provar isso para a turma toda.

- Vai mesmo?

- Classe - disse o docente - quero que todos permaneçam onde estão, sem se mexer, por favor. E... Harry, vou fazer sua cicatriz parar de doer pra você.

Abel estendeu a mão e disse:

- Accio Varinha!

A varinha do professor, a qual estava nas mãos de Harry, voaram levemente e o mestre a agarrou. Em seguida, o docente acenou com a varinha e a cicatriz de seu aluno parou de doer. Harry não acreditou: ninguém havia conseguido fazer isso antes. Abel disse a Voldemort:

- Agora, vou proteger meus alunos.

Abel sacudiu a varinha e um enorme espelho surgiu em volta dos alunos. Eles podiam ver tudo, mas estavam protegidos. Abel explicou:

- Esse é o espelho refletor de magias. Qualquer magia lançada contra ele será refletida. Portanto, não se preocupem: vocês estão seguros. Mas... Continuem anotando tudo, por favor, porque a aula prática ainda não acabou. Eu não contava com a visitinha inesperada de Lord Voldemort. Como eu dizia no início da aula, Voldemort é só um amador, um bruxo revoltado que aspira ao domínio do mundo todo. No entanto, as trevas não são só esses bruxinhos fracos e ridículos. A aparição de Voldemort - morto por Harry Potter - aqui, em Hogwarts, marca o início de uma nova guerra, um recomeço: a Profecia Apocalíptica. A terceira tarefa de vocês é pesquisar o que é a Profecia apocalíptica. Bem, agora vou provar para vocês que Voldemort é só um bruxo fraco.

Voldemort ouvia tudo sorrindo. Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Bruxo fraco? Aquele professor ia ver! Ele falou:

- Bem, já chega de baboseiras! Vamos ver quem aqui é fraco, então.

- Vamos lá! - Abel disse.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o peito de Abel e se concentrou. Ele olhava fixo nos olhos do docente. Parecia que ele estava concentrando todos os seus poderes, todos os seus maléficos poderes. Após algum tempo, Lord Voldemort lançou seu feitiço mais forte:

- Avada Kedavra!

Será que Abel conseguirá vencer o Lord das Trevas? O que será de Hogwarts agora?

() E, no próximo capítulo...

Lord Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts. Como? E agora? Abel e o Lord das Trevas travam uma batalha. Quem vencerá? Fica provado que Harry Potter estava errado quando pensou que a derrota de Voldemort seria o fim; agora, nossos personagens estão diante do "RECOMEÇO". Mesmo assim, há tempo para conflitos. Hermione agora tem uma rival, ela não é mais, sozinha, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Criaturas incríveis invadem Hogwarts... Seriam dementadores? Não, são muito piores! Será que Hermione, Harry e Rony estã prontos pra isso? Não percam o próximo e eletrizante capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "O ANJO DO INFERNO"!

() Palavra do autor:

Bem, galera, espero que estejam gostando! Por favor, comentem! Ah! Meus sinceros e enormes agradecimentos a Mariana - a administradora deste site -, por ter preenchido para mim o arquivo.xls que se deve preencher para a publicação de fics; não fosse isso, esta fic não teria sido publicada. Valeu!


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: O ANJO DO INFERNO

CAPÍTULO 2:

O ANJO DO INFERNO

() Nota do autor:

Quero dizer que, qualquer lembrança colocada por mim aqui nesta fic sobre a luta direta entre Harry Potter e Voldemort (a última luta) é totalmente arbitrária. Ou seja: totalmente da minha cabeça.

Isso significa que não tem nada a ver com o que a autora vai escrever no sétimo livro. Só estou dizendo isso porque, talvez, a fic ainda esteja sendo escrita após o lançamento do sétimo livro e eu pretendo evitar confusões, não é? Bem, se for necessário, depois escrevo a minha versão para o sétimo livro em uma outra fic. Mas, por ora, contento-me que vocês saibam que possíveis citações de lembrança da busca pelos Horcruxes e da luta final entre Harry e Voldemort são invenções minhas (tudo o que ocorrer após o livro 6 será invenção minha nesta fic). Bom, é isso.

Agradeço aos sete leitores que tive até agora no site Floreios e Borrões e também a todos os leitores que tenho no Aliança Três Vassouras. Valeu mesmo, galera! E, por favor, comentem!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

A fic estava escrita há algum tempo e foi publicada no Floreios e Borrões e no Aliança 3 Vassouras. Portanto, algumas coisas nos meus comentários podem estar desatualizadas. E, bom... Preciso responder a um comentário que recebi... Vejam o comentário:

Comentário: "reply

Awe, eu ateh gostei da fic, mas vc devia usar um Beta, pra corrigir naum soh os erros gramaticais, que saum poucos, mas o uso da pontuaçaum... Tpw, vc devia

separa com travessauns, a fala do nome da pessoa q tah flando... mas gostei da Fic msm assim..."

Resposta: Bom, sou novo neste site e ainda estou longe de entender os "truques" do site... É horrível! Eu não costumo usar o "ífem" como travessão; uso o "underline". Pois bem... Você acredita que opresente site me fez o favor de apagar todos? Parece que este site andou apagando outras coisas que uso também, como os colchetes... Odeio isso! Droga! E eu tentei postar novamente... Sem sucesso... Tive que substituir tudo... Espero me acostumar rápido... Ah, sim! Quanto a possíveis erros gramaticais... Bom, sou extremamente chato quanto a isso. Quanto a erros de pontuação também. Então, creio que não haja muitos. Talvez, - ah, quem dera! – não haja nenhum... Mas, se você diz que existem... Pode ficar à vontade para listá-los... Bom, prefiro que faça isso por e-mail... Então, aí vai meu e-mail: Ah... Esses dois capítulos (o Prólogo e o capítulo 1) fui eu mesmo quem corrigiu. Então, é claro que podem existir erros... Se você achou algum, por favor, diga qual! Já corrigi mais de uma vez esses capítulos, mas, lógico que alguma coisa pode passar... Principalmente erros de ortografia e nomes de personagens escritos errados... Terrível! Então, se vir algum erro, avise-me, por favor! Valeu! E, sim, tenho uma beta para esta fic... A betagem começou a partir do capítulo 2. Ah! Obrigado mesmo por ler a fic! E, que bom que você gostou apesar de tudo! Continue lendo! E, se possível, comentando! Valeu!

() Filosofia:

O que são conflitos? Dissidência de idéias, ou só mais uma das maneiras que o amor tem para se manifestar? Ah, ora, conflitos são conflitos...

() No capítulo anterior...

Harry e Rony encontraram Hermione. Eles chegam a Hogwarts e viram que tudo estava como antes, exceto por umas poucas mudanças. Potter, todavia, descobre que não é mais o mesmo. Eles conheceram finalmente o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que surpreendeu a classe, mostrando que sabia bem mais do que aparentava. Malfoy foi duramente derrotado em um duelo contra o mestre e, quando a aula prática acabou, apareceu Lord Voldemort. O docente, no entanto, tratou o Lord das Trevas como um nada e continuou sua aula. A aula prática continuaria, então. Será que o professor é mesmo bom, ou é só mais um enganador? A luta entre Abel e Voldemort poderá nos responder.

() História:

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o peito de Abel e se concentrou. Ele olhava fixo nos olhos do docente. Parecia que ele estava concentrando todos os seus poderes, todos os seus maléficos poderes. Após algum tempo, Lord Voldemort lançou seu feitiço mais forte:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

O jogo de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort. Esse jogo era muito mais rápido e forte que aquele lançado por Draco Malfoy. A turma estava apavorada. Agora sim, todos torciam por Abel. Se o Lord das Trevas vencesse, Hogwarts estaria perdida. O jogo de luz verde foi lançado velozmente na direção do peito do mestre. Entretanto, Abel de Oliveira barrou facilmente a forte magia de Tom Riddle. A admiração da turma por Abel só aumentava. Tom não acreditou. Como era possível? Aquele era seu feitiço mais forte! Como aquele professorzinho conseguiu barrar tão fácil? Abel falou:

- Tom Riddle! Você é fraco!

- O quê? - Voldemort não acreditava.

- Eu vou te mostrar como se lança um verdadeiro Avada Kedavra!

- Acha que vai conseguir? Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá! Vamos ver quem vai vencer este duelo!

Voldemort apontou sua varinha para o Professor Oliveira e lançou:

- _Crucio_!

Abel desapareceu. Novamente ele usou o teletransporte e agora estava atrás de Riddle.

- Ah? O quê? Onde está você, covarde? - Tom bradou enfurecido.

- Estou aqui, Riddle, atrás de você!

- Ah, interessante! _Crucio_!

Novamente Abel usou o teletransporte. Voldemort se virou e lançou:

- _Expelliarmus_!

O docente foi atingido, contudo continuou segurando sua varinha. O Lord das Trevas não acreditou. Abel satirizou:

- Será que um "Lord" pode ser tão fraco assim? Acho que as trevas estão mesmo desesperadas, não é?

- Maldito! Eu vou destruí-lo, idiota!

- Vai mesmo? E... Eu poderia saber como?

- Assim! _Sectusempra_!

O jogo de luz saiu da ponta da varinha de Tom Riddle e foi em direção ao mestre. Abel deu vida a algumas pedras, as quais formaram um escudo na frente dele, que barrou o feitiço de Tom.

- _Serpensortia_!

Voldemort, então, conjurou uma cobra, que atacou o professor. Entretanto, Riddle não obteve sucesso, porque Abel a destruiu imediatamente. O Lord das Trevas, então, chamou sua cobra de estimação - Nagini e a ordenou que o atacasse. Abel de Oliveira apenas deu um passo para trás, apontou a varinha para o réptil e lançou:

- _Crucio_!

A cobra parou o ataque, caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor. Abel disse:

- Voldemort! Você sabe o que Nagini está falando agora, não sabe? Assim como eu, você também é Ofidioglota. Então, sei que você sabe; ela está pedindo, implorando para que eu pare, sabia? Ela está sofrendo, Riddle!

Era verdade. Tom Riddle sabia que o professor falava a verdade. Nagini, sua querida cobra, estava sofrendo. Ah, ele não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Sem pensar, ele pediu:

- Pare! Sua luta é contra mim, não contra ela! Pare!

- Oh! - Abel zombou: - Classe, como vocês podem perceber, não há mal nem bem absoluto; as pessoas boas, às vezes, fazem coisas más e, os maus também têm coração.

- Pare! - Voldemort insistiu.

- Ajoelhe-se! - O docente falou. - Peça isso de joelhos!

O Lord das Trevas, antes tão forte, antes tão seguro de si, ajoelhou-se e pediu:

- Pare! Pare! Pare!

O mestre disse:

- Bem, como vocês podem ver, ninguém é inatingível. É tudo uma questão de descobrir o ponto fraco do inimigo, antes que ele descubra o seu. Bem, Riddle, vou acabar com o sofrimento da sua querida cobra. E, vou lhe mostrar como se lança um verdadeiro _Avada Kedavra_.

Abel parou o _Crucio_ e conjurou:

- Avadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kedavraaa!

- Nãããããããoooooooooooo!!! - O grito de Tom Riddle foi alto e carregado de tristeza e ódio.

Um jogo de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha dourada do docente com uma força e velocidade incomparáveis. Rapidamente, a cobra foi atingida. O corpo dela caiu inerte no chão. Nagini estava morta. Morta! Morta? Sim, morta. O Lord das trevas não acreditava. Ele gritou, em um grito desesperado, cheio de ódio, tristeza e dor:

- Naaagiiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Riddle enlouqueceu. Ele gritou:

- Eu vou matar você, maldito!

Abel apenas ergueu a varinha e lançou, enquanto Tom se levantava:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Foi um tiro certeiro. A varinha de Lord Voldemort foi destruída. Tom Riddle perdeu as duas coisas que mais prezava. Agora seu ódio era imenso. Com os olhos vidrados na direção do professor, Voldemort lançou, gritando o feitiço:

- _Crucio_!

Dessa vez, Abel deu vida à porta de seu armário - a qual estava na sua sala - e fê-la vir até onde eles duelavam. Ela serviu de escudo e ficou em cacos. Em seguida, o docente lançou:

- _Sectusempra_!

Voldemort foi atingido em cheio. O sangue lhe escorria pelo rosto, a ferida aberta ia se aumentando a cada minuto, era horrível a cena! Depois disso, Abel, impiedosamente, continuou a tortura:

- _Crucio_!

Tom caiu no chão. Ele nunca havia sido torturado antes. É verdade que ele já torturou muita gente, mas, ser torturado daquela maneira... Nunca! Ah, como doía, como era triste, como era terrível! Tom Riddle estava agora ali, no chão, sofrendo, humilhado, indefeso. Ele jamais pensou que se sentiria assim algum dia. Só lhe restava uma coisa, mas seu orgulho o impedia de fazê-lo. O mestre falou:

- Tom Riddle! Isso dói, não é? É bom, quando é você quem lança, você não acha? Ah, Riddle, é a primeira vez que você é torturado assim, não é? Pois bem, faço isso por Dumbledore. Eu o conheci! E você mandou matá-lo covardemente, não foi? Agora você morrerá! Morrerá novamente, voltará para o inferno!

Harry não podia negar que estava gostando daquilo. Seu professor estava fazendo o que ele nunca conseguiu fazer. Era bom! Era muito bom ver que o responsável pela morte das pessoas que Potter mais amava agora estava pagando por isso! Era incrível e assustadoramente bom! Abel lançou:

- _Avadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kedavraaaaaaa_!!!

Voldemort engoliu seu orgulho e gritou, com todas as forças restantes:

- Ajude-me, mestre!

A turma não acreditou. O Lord das Trevas estava... Pedindo ajuda? A quem? Ah, não! Se existisse alguém mais poderoso que Tom Riddle... então eles estariam perdidos! Abel falou:

- Adeus, Tom Riddle!

Uma voz, vinda de algum lugar, porém, retrucou:

- Ainda não, Abel, ainda não!

Todos se assustaram. Nesse momento, Voldemort desapareceu. O feitiço que deveria atingi-lo bateu no espelho refletor e se voltou contra Abel. Uma gargalhada foi ouvida. Agora o feitiço voltava velozmente contra o dono. Foi então que Abel lançou um feitiço em si mesmo:

- _Protego_!

Bem, a classe pensou que seria inútil, pois todos tinham aprendido que o _Protego_ só barrava pequenos feitiços. Todavia, o que Abel conjurou barrou a _Avada Kedavra_, lançando-a novamente contra o espelho refletor. Isso lhe deu um tempo maior. Ele, então, deu vida a uma estátua que havia dentro de sua sala, convocando-a ao local do combate. Quando o feitiço se voltou novamente contra o docente, a estátua o protegeu. Ela ficou em cacos, é claro. A turma não acreditava... Vários - "ohs!" eram ouvidos.

Com um aceno de varinha, o professor desfez o espelho refletor. Em seguida, ele disse:

- Pronto, a aula prática acabou: voltem todos para a sala de aula.

Todos voltaram para a sala, incluindo Abel.

Já na sala, Abel fechou a porta e falou:

- Então, classe, vocês têm três tarefas: a primeira será pesquisar sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica; a segunda, a narração detalhada dos acontecimentos da aula prática e a terceira será pesquisar sobre o feitiço _Animus Nocendi_. Bem, como vocês não vão encontrar nada sobre esse feitiço na biblioteca de Hogwarts, nem que vocês pesquisem na seção restrita... eu os autorizo a perguntar sobre o feitiço a quem vocês quiserem. Isso inclui todo mundo, todo mundo mesmo! Sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica, vocês podem... Pois não, Senhorita Granger, o que a senhorita quer saber?

- Professor, de quem era aquela voz... Aquela que falou "Agora não"... Ou... Sei lá... Algo parecido... - Hermione checava suas anotações, procurando a frase correta.

- Ah, sim: aquela voz era de Lúcifer.

- De quem?

- Lúcifer, Senhorita Granger. Ele é o pior dos inimigos, o mais maléfico. Se você disser esse nome para algum trouxa, ele tremerá de medo. Isso prova que os trouxas não são tão ignorantes quanto nós, bruxos, pensamos. Isso, srta. Granger, tem a ver com a Profecia Apocalíptica. Bem, como eu dizia, vocês poderão encontrar sobre ela no mais lido livro trouxa: a Bíblia.

- Ah, agora vamos estudar também em livros trouxas, é? Que tipo de professor é você?

- Tinha que ser da Sonserina, não é? Bem, senhorita Parkinson, eu sou do tipo de professor que busca a sabedoria, esteja ela onde estiver e, se a sabedoria estiver em um livro trouxa, sim, vocês o estudarão. Mais alguma perguntinha, srta. Parkinson?

A aluna não respondeu.

- Melhor assim, porque minha paciência com a Sonserina já acabou há muito tempo! Muito bem, turma, essas são as três tarefas que vocês têm para amanhã. Sugiro a todos vocês que amenizem o preconceito que tenham em relação a mim. Sou jovem, sim, mas tenho algum conhecimento a transmitir, ou não estaria aqui, não acham? Como eu já disse, não adianta me testar, porque eu leio pensamentos; então, acho bom aceitarem que, mesmo que não queiram, eu sou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Agora... Bem, vai tocar o sinal. - Realmente, o sinal tocou. O mestre concluiu: - Então, vocês estão dispensados por hoje. Até amanhã.

A turma estava saindo. Harry, Rony e Hermione juntaram o material e já iam em direção à porta quando Abel interrompeu:

- Potter, você fica.

- Eu? - Harry não acreditou.

- Existe mais algum Potter nesta sala?

- Não, professor...

- Então, eu acho que é você mesmo.

Hermione e Rony olharam para Harry, com um olhar solidário. Eles iam saindo, quando o professor falou para Hermione:

- Granger, não se esqueça disto: não fique presa à biblioteca, você pode e deve perguntar a quem quiser - e isso inclui todo mundo mesmo - sobre o feitiço _Animus Nocendi_, porque na biblioteca não tem.

Hermione ouviu, mas não acreditou. Abel ainda completou:

- Você pode pedir ajuda, Granger, não é vergonha nenhuma.

Hermione foi embora da sala. Abel perguntou a Harry:

- Você acha que ela ouviu?

- Sei lá... - Harry respondeu.

- Vai ficar em pé, Potter?

- É...

- Eu sei que você tem outra aula e, não se preocupe: você chegará a tempo. Sente-se.

- O que eu fiz, professor?

- Nada. Eu só quero lhe dar uma coisa.

- Me dar... Uma coisa?

- Sim.

- o QUE É?

- Isso.

Abel entregou um relógio a Harry. Este, falou:

- Ah, obrigado... Bem, eu...

- Não, você não tem; pelo menos um como esse não. Esse é o meio de comunicação mais eficaz para os bruxos, Potter. Isso aí que eu te dei não é só um relógio. Ele é tudo. Você pode usá-lo como... bem, é semelhante àquilo que os trouxas chamam de Computador, entende? Você pode ver livros de outras escolas, pesquisar... Pode se comunicar com quem você quiser... desde que a pessoa também tenha isso, é claro. É simplesmente fantástico!

- Obrigado, professor.

- De nada. Eu estou lhe dando isso por um motivo...

- Qual?

- Qualquer coisa que acontecer, fale comigo, tudo bem?

- É... Tudo...

- Isso é sério, Potter! No expresso você contou para Hermione sobre a dor da sua cicatriz e ela não acreditou; bem, como pudemos ver, Voldemort realmente está de volta. Não sei se Hermione vai acreditar em você, porque ela é muito racional, mas sempre que sua cicatriz doer, ou sempre que você tiver algum sonho estranho, fale comigo que eu acreditarei em você. E, falando comigo, você me ajudará a me antecipar aos ataques do mal. Isso é sério, Potter, isso é muito sério! Dumbledore não está mais aqui e é por isso que eu vim: quero proteger Hogwarts das investidas de Lúcifer. Bem, quando você fizer uma boa pesquisa (e com esse reloginho aí você vai poder pesquisar bem mesmo), você entenderá melhor do que eu estou falando.

- Sim, Professor Oliveira.

- Bem, é isso. Quando quiser falar comigo, olhe para o relógio e diga: "Professor Abel de Oliveira".

Harry pensou:

- "Nossa! Hermione ia adorar isso!"

- Potter, - chamou o docente - você tem razão. Hermione vai adorar esse reloginho aí, então... toma: dê a ela.

Abel entregou um relógio igual ao que tinha dado a Harry Potter. Potter agradeceu:

- Obrigado, professor.

- De nada. Ah! Diga a ela que é para ela usar, hein?

- Tudo bem, professor.

- Agora vá.

- Sim, professor.

Harry correu até a sala da próxima aula. Por sorte ele não encontrou nada no caminho que o atrapalhasse. Logo chegou na aula de Feitiços. O professor Flitwick, após um longo discurso sobre os Niens, fez outro discurso dando boas-vindas e, só então começou de verdade a aula. Ele começou a ensinar sobre Feitiços Conjuratórios.

- Para conjurar alguma coisa, é preciso seguir alguns procedimentos. Na verdade, três coisas são necessárias para conjurar. Alguém saberia me dizer quais são?

As mãos de Hermione se ergueram, mas, surpreendentemente, não foram as únicas. Alana também havia erguido as mãos. O professor se surpreendeu: era a primeira vez que tinha outra mão erguida, diferente da de Hermione. Flitwick falou:

- Ah, que bom que mais alguém, além da Senhorita Granger, quer responder! Bem, diga, Senhorita Oliveira...

- Para conjurar alguma coisa é preciso ter concentração, força de vontade e objetividade.

- Nossa! Incrível! Certo, Senhorita Oliveira. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Bem,quanto maior é aquilo que se deseja conjurar, mais difícil é. A dificuldade também aumenta de acordo com a complexidade da coisa a ser conjurada. Assim, conjurar uma pedra pequena é bem mais fácil que conjurar uma mesa e, conjurar uma mesa é bem mais fácil que conjurar um cachorro. Conjurar um ser humano é... Bem, até hoje... Impossível. Alguém saberia me dizer por que a dificuldade de conjurar aumenta de acordo com o tamanho e complexidade do que se quer conjurar?

Novamente, as duas mãos voaram no ar: a mão de Hermione e a mão de Alana. Flitwick disse:

- Pois não, Senhorita Granger...

- Para conjurar alguma coisa, o bruxo precisa se dispor de grande energia. A energia necessária para conjurar uma coisa pequena, é menor que a energia necessária para conjurar uma coisa grande. Então...

- Sim, Granger; mas... Por que isso acontece? Por que a energia necessária para conjurar uma coisa pequena, também é pequena? - O professor Flitwick questionou.

- Bem, professor, isso tem a ver com a materialização...

- Senhorita Oliveira, poderia complementar, por favor? - Flitwick cortou Hermione e passou a palavra para Alana, que continuava com a mão no ar.

- Sim, professor: conjurar é apenas a arte de materializar a energia em algum objeto ou ser. Dessa forma, fica fácil entender por que a energia necessária para conjurar aumenta de acordo com o tamanho do que se quer conjurar, não é? Quanto maior é o objeto inanimado que se quer materializar, maior é a energia necessária. Com relação aos seres vivos, a coisa fica ainda mais complicada, pois é necessário conjurar o corpo inanimado, a vida do ser, ou seja, sua alma, e conectá-los. Almas como as de aves, répteis, peixes e outros seres simples, são fáceis de serem materializadas e conectadas. Porém, a alma humana - a mais complexa que existe - é quase impossível de ser materializada, porque para isso demandaria mais energia do que provavelmente o corpo do bruxo possui. A conexão também consome muita energia. Portanto, conectar o corpo humano - complexo e quase inconjurável - à sua alma, se torna quase impossível.

- Excelente, Senhorita Oliveira, excelente! Nem eu explicaria tão bem! Vinte pontos para a Grifinória pela resposta da Senhorita Granger e cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória pelo complemento da Senhorita Oliveira. Fantástico! Incrível! A senhorita deveria pensar em dar aulas, Senhorita Oliveira.

- Ah, obrigada, Professor Flitwick - Alana respondeu, sorridente.

- Bem, como corretamente afirmou a Senhorita Oliveira, a arte de conjurar é nada mais que a arte de materializar. E, para isso, precisamos de muita concentração, determinação (ou, como disse a Senhorita Oliveira, força de vontade) e objetividade, para se conjurar o que se quer. Vamos começar a conjurar coisas pequenas; depois, passaremos para coisas maiores. Sugiro que tomem um café bem reforçado, porque vão ficar com fome quando formos conjurar coisas muito grandes. Vamos começar com uma pequena pedra. Vou demonstrar como se faz: vejam.

O professor demonstrou como conjurar a pedra. Depois, ele mandou que os alunos começassem a praticar. Alana chamou o professor na sua mesa e disse:

- Veja, professor, isso é fácil!

Ela conjurou uma pedra perfeita. Flitwick não acreditou. Nenhum outro aluno havia sequer começado e Alana já havia conseguido. Incrível! Rony olhava com uma admiração incrivelmente grande. Ele nem entendeu direito como fazer e ela... Hermione comentava:

- Que garotinha exibida, não? Tudo o que ela disse está no livro! Eu já sabia daquilo tudo e poderia ter dito...

- Então, por que você não disse, Hermione? - Rony defendia Alana, ou, talvez, apenas implicasse com Hermione.

- Ora, o professor ficou igual a você, Rony, babando naquela garotinha idiota! Não tive oportunidade de falar nada!

- Eu acho, Hermione, que você está com inveja. Por que você não mostra a pedra que você conjurou? Ah, desculpe-me! Você ainda não conseguiu!

- Ronald Weasley, por acaso você conseguiu?

- Não, e também nem entendi muito bem. Mas... Alguém conseguiu e, primeiro que você, Hermione. E isso te incomoda, não é?

Hermione não disse nada: ela começou a tentar conjurar a pedra. Harry e Rony também estavam tentando agora. A coisa era mais difícil do que parecia. Rapidamente, Alana já mostrava ao professor uma estátua que havia conjurado. O Professor Flitwick ficava cada vez mais animado: ele nunca havia visto uma aluna tão boa! Certamente a Escola de Magias Brasileira ensinava muito bem. Flitwick até pensou em fazer um curso lá, assim que possível.

- Você é demais, garota!

- Ah, professor, eu já passei por várias coisas, sabe? Já precisei, no aperto, sem treinamento nenhum, conjurar coisas muito mais complexas que essa bela estátua...

- Ah, é claro! Você é a irmã do Professor Oliveira... Ele é muito bom... Me contaram...

- É sim, ele é fantástico!

- Bem, Oliveira, eu vou dar uma volta pela sala, para ver como o resto da turma está. Você já fez até mais do que o que eu queria, então... Se quiser dar uma volta por aí... Fique à vontade.

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro! E... Você vai querer levar a estátua?

- Não, professor, ela é sua.

- Ah, obrigado!

- De nada... Ah! Tenho outra coisa pra você, professor!

- O que é?

Alana conjurou um pedestal. Em seguida, disse:

- Esse é um pedestal magicamente encantado para seguir suas ordens. Ele substituirá a pilha de livros na qual o senhor fica de pé. Quando quiser se mover, pense na direção e na velocidade que deseja, e, o pedestal irá.

Alana levitou o professor e o colocou no pedestal. O Professor Flitwick ficou maravilhado. Ele agradeceu mil vezes e Alana sempre dizia que não era nada. Por fim, saiu da sala e foi dar um passeio pelos jardins da escola. Nunca o professor havia deixado uma aluna sair antes do tempo; Flitwick nem sabia se isso era certo ou não, mas Alana merecia, porque ela era fantástica! E aquele pedestal era simplesmente incrível!

Hermione resmungou:

- Ah, bem legal... Comprando o professor...

No final da aula, Hermione conseguiu conjurar a pedra; dos que estavam na sala naquele momento, ela foi a única. Flitwick concedeu dez pontos para a Grifinória por isso. Hermione Granger não ficou muito satisfeita, porque o professor havia concedido mais de cinqüenta pontos pelas conjurações de Alana, mas não teve nem como falar nada, porque a "Senhorita Oliveira" havia conjurado muito mais que uma pedrinha.

Enquanto nossos quatro heróis tinham aula de Feitiços, o Professor Abel recebia, em sua sala, os sextanistas. Gina e Luna entraram na sala juntas; Luna se sentou nos fundos, mas, como D. C. A. T. era a matéria de que Gina mais gostava, ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima à mesa do professor. Ela estranhou ao notar que ele era jovem. Na verdade, ela já tinha visto fotos daquele professor... Ele era...

- Bom dia, turma. Eu sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Meu nome é Abel de Oliveira.

- Você é... Abel de Oliveira? - Gina perguntou exclamando.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo...

- Você é...

- O Escolhido.

- Ah, não... Não estou falando disso... Sei que é o Escolhido, mas... Você é mesmo o poeta que escreve para o Poesia de Bruxos?

- Oh, Senhorita Weasley, que surpresa agradável! É a primeira pessoa que não me conhece como Escolhido, mas sim como Poeta! Bem, sim, sou eu mesmo que escrevo para o Poesia de Bruxos.

- Nossa! Que legal! Eu adoro suas poesias! Leio todas!

- Obrigado.

- Professor...

- Pois não...

- O senhor poderia... No final da aula... Escrever uma poesia sua no quadro?

- Bem, não é um pedido muito comum, mas... Bom, se você for uma boa aluna, eu te dou um poema meu.

- Sério? - Gina perguntou, sorrindo como nunca havia feito antes.

- Sim - respondeu Abel, sério. - Bem, vamos começar a aula. As trevas são caminhos fáceis para quem quer ir em sua direção. É muito fácil ser do mal. Contudo, enfrentar as trevas é realmente difícil. Isso exige muita força de vontade, determinação, objetividade e, principalmente, amor. - A turma ficou alvoroçada com a última palavra do professor. Ele continuou: - Sim, classe, o amor que vocês estão imaginando serve para enfrentar as trevas, mas, não é o único. Há várias formas de se manifestar; há o amor entre apaixonados, entre irmãos, há o amor de pais e filhos, de amigos e, às vezes, até mesmo entre inimigos. Mas, voltando ao assunto inicial, as trevas são muito piores do que aparentam. Voldemort - novamente a baderna foi instalada e Abel continuou aumentando a voz - Voldemort é só um amador. - Agora sim, foi uma algazarra! Abel prosseguiu: - Silêncio! Silêncio, por favor! Já chega! Silêncio! Muito bem: as trevas não se resumem a um bruxinho ridículo que aspira ao domínio do mundo! Elas são bem piores que isso! Enfrente as trevas de verdade e o _Avada Kedavra_ será o MENOR de seus problemas! Bem, eu vou prepará-los para enfrentar as trevas de verdade; quem tiver o dom aprenderá mais; quem não o tiver, que abandone este curso. Vocês são livres para isso. Quem estiver nesta sala, que fique em silêncio e que tenha vontade de aprender; quem não tiver isso, desista, porque não vai passar comigo. Vocês são livres para sair da sala a hora em que quiserem: eu não tirarei ponto de suas casas por isso. No entanto, se optarem por ficar aqui, terão que ser ordeiros, porque falar junto comigo é um motivo muito bom para perder pontos. - Gina estava adorando aquele professor. Ah, ele era, além de lindo, muito bom! E era poeta, também, é claro. Abel falava: - Bom, hoje nós vamos começar o curso com o básico: as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Alguém saberia me dizer quais são elas?

A mão de Gina voou pelos ares. Abel autorizou:

- Diga, Senhorita Weasley...

- As três Maldições Imperdoáveis são: Imperius - a maldição do domínio, do controle de mentes -, Cruciatos - a pior tortura - e a Maldição da Morte - a _Avada Kedavra_. Para lançar a Maldição Imperius o feitiço é: "_Imperio_"; essa maldição dá a quem lançou o controle sobre a pessoa atingida. Voldemort a lançou em várias pessoas, a fim de obter o controle sobre elas e fazê-las obedecê-lo. Mas... Bem, quando um Comensal era preso, ficava um pouco difícil saber se ele agira por vontade própria, ou se estava sob a Maldição Imperius. Para lançar a Maldição Cruciatus o feitiço é: "_Crucio_"; quem é atingido por essa maldição sofre a pior tortura de sua vida. É horrível! Voldemort usou várias vezes essa maldição. O feitiço para lançar a Maldição da Morte é: "Avada Kedavra"; não há como escapar dessa maldição, ela é, sem dúvida, a pior.

- Excelente, Senhorita Weasley! Trinta pontos para a Grifinória! Eu até daria cinqüenta, mas a senhorita cometeu dois erros básicos: em primeiro lugar, a Maldição Cruciatus não é a pior tortura, embora os livros digam isso; em segundo lugar, sim, é possível escapar da _Avada Kedavra_, ou o senhor Potter já estaria morto. Mas, Weasley, não fique triste, você foi muito bem.

Um aluno levantou a mão e perguntou:

- Professor, como escapar da _Avada Kedavra_?

- Basta usar o _Protego_.

- Mas, professor, o _Protego_ só barra pequenos feitiços!

- Isso é o que dizem os livros, meu caro. Entretanto, nem tudo o que está em um livro é verdadeiro. Alguém aqui sabe lançar a _Avada Kedavra_?

Um aluno levantou a mão.

- Por favor, venha aqui, então.

O aluno foi até onde o professor estava.

- Bem, lance a _Avada Kedavra_ em mim - disse o mestre.

- O quê? - O aluno não acreditou.

- Lance a _Avada Kedavra_ em mim: vou dar uma demonstração prática aqui.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Professor...

- Rápido, ou vai levar detenção!

O aluno apontou a varinha para Abel. Gina tremia de medo. Ela já havia visto aquela maldição muitas vezes e, nunca viu alguém revertendo e, ainda mais com um simples _Protego_... Ah, Gina estava preocupada, tensa. O aluno lançou, com muito medo:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

- _Protego_! - Abel lançou em si mesmo e depois teletransportou o aluno para trás dele.

O jogo de luz verde bateu no escudo de Abel e se voltou na direção em que o garoto estava. A _Avada Kedavra_ atingiu a parede da sala, fazendo um barulho horrível. A turma soltou um "Ó!" de admiração. Gina fez muito mais que isso: ela aplaudiu de pé a exibição do professor. O aluno respirou aliviado. O docente se virou para ele e disse:

- Muito bem, garoto! Dez pontos para a Corvinal pela sua coragem!

O aluno foi se sentar sorridente. Abel falou:

- Sente-se, Weasley. Eu agradeço suas palmas, mas acho que minha exibição não foi tão boa assim...

- Foi fantástico! - Gina disse.

- Ah, bom... - Abel se voltou para a turma, sorridente - classe, eu acho que tenho uma fã, não é? - Todos riram, incluindo o mestre. Abel prosseguiu: - Bom, eu vou demonstrar as três maldições na prática. - Abel conjurou uma cobra e continuou: - A primeira... _Imperiu_! Bem, agora eu a controlo. O que eu a mando fazer? Bem, vou mandá-la se morder, porque eu odeio cobras! - A cobra se mordeu e todos riram. - Bom, vou aproveitar esse mesmo animal repugnante para mostrar a outra maldição. Vamos lá: _Crucio_! Bem, é isso aí. - A cobra se contorceu de dor. Todos ficaram assustados. - Esse é o efeito esperado... Quem lança essa maldição, ou quer obter alguma informação, ou quer assustar alguém, como eu os estou assustando agora. Bem, vamos dar um fim à miserável vida desse asco? _Avada Kedavra_! - Um jogo de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha do professor e acertou a cobra. Ela caiu no chão, sem vida. - Bem, é isso. A _Avada Kedavra_ mata, assim, sem dor, sem deixar vestígios. Mas, como nada é perfeito, a falta de vestígios é um indício de que ela foi usada, não é? Pois bem: quero que vocês aprendam a usar essas três maldições, não para sair usando em qualquer um, mas para usar corretamente. Não se pode vencer o mal sem conhecê-lo, sem saber usar suas técnicas; mas, aprender o mal não significa ser mal, mesmo que a linha que divide esses dois caminhos seja tênue. Quero que vocês aprendam o mal, mas, não quero que vocês sejam maus. Saibam usar _Imperius_, _Cruciatus_ e _Avada Kedavra_, mas só usem em quem for realmente mal. Bem, nas próximas aulas vamos praticar essas maldições e vamos aprender como evitá-las. Alguma pergunta?

Gina levantou a mão.

- Pois não, Weasley?

- Como é que o seu "_Protego_" ficou tão grande e forte, professor?

- Determinação, concentração, objetividade e amor. Mais alguma pergunta? ... Bem, então, quem quiser ir embora, pode ir. Senhorita Weasley, a senhorita ganhou o poema: foi a melhor aluna de hoje. Vou escrevê-lo no quadro para quem quiser copiar, mas, a Senhorita, Senhorita Weasley, não precisa copiar: vai ganhar ele escrito num pergaminho. Toma. - Abel entregou um anel para Gina. - Depois eu explico como ver o poema com esse anel. Mas, primeiro...

Abel de Oliveira tocou o quadro com a varinha e o seguinte poema apareceu:

Estamos juntos!

Não importa onde você esteja,

Ou quão grande a distância seja,

Pois o meu amor vai te encontrar!

Estamos juntos!

Grudados, coração, coração!

Minha alma toca a tua e então,

O meu corpo começa a voar!

O tempo insiste em levitar,

E minha mente insiste em me lembrar,

Que a minha vida é te amar!

Abel explicou:

- Bem, este poema eu escrevi há um ano para um amigo meu que queria dar à namorada. Ele no Brasil e a namorada estava morando no Japão. Eu achei bem legal, não sei se vocês gostaram.

A classe ficou dividida. Os homens, metidos a durões, saíram da sala. As garotas... Ah, ficaram bem agitadas... O sinal tocou e todas deixaram a sala, exceto Gina. A menina disse:

- Excelente, professor! Adorei!

- Weasley, o anel se usa assim...

- Não, professor, pode me chamar de Gina mesmo...

- Certo... Bem, quando você quiser ver o poema, toque no anel com sua varinha e diga seu nome. Sairá do anel um pergaminho que você e só você poderá tocar. Pegue-o e leia. Quando não quiser mais, toque com a varinha no pergaminho e ele voltará para o anel.

- Obrigada, professor!

- De nada.

Gina se foi, sonhando com o "impossível"!!!...

Todos foram almoçar. Aquele banquete de Hogwarts era mesmo fantástico! Até Abel ficou impressionado. Harry entregou o relógio para Hermione. Ela disse:

- Isso é... Só um relógio...

- Não, Hermione, isso é também uma excelente ferramenta de pesquisa e comunicação. Dá pra ler os livros de outras escolas com ele e...

- Isso é sério, Harry?

- Sim, por isso o professor pediu para que eu te desse... Ele achou que você ia gostar.

- Nossa! Que legal! Obrigada, Harry...

- De nada, mas... Acho que você tem que agradecer é ao professor, não é?

- Sim, vou agradecê-lo amanhã.

Hermione almoçou rápido. Em seguida, foi para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre o trabalho do Professor Abel. Depois, voltou para onde os amigos estavam e eles foram para a aula de Herbologia. O resto do dia foi normal para todos, nada que mereça relato.

Após o jantar, Harry Rony e Hermione foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Rony reclamava:

- Aquele Professor Oliveira é louco? Eu não sei onde achar sobre aquele feitiço...

- Nem eu - disse Hermione - não tem nada na biblioteca! Droga! Como ele quer que a gente faça um trabalho sobre alguma coisa que não tem na biblioteca?

- Ele deve ser um louco! - Rony bradou. - Além disso... Droga! Resumo detalhado da aula prática... Pesquisa sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica... Três deveres para amanhã e tudo dele! Droga! Eu odeio esse cara!

Os três foram dormir sem conseguir fazer o trabalho sobre o feitiço "_Animus Nocendi_".

No outro dia eles acordaram e, como tinham um horário vago, foram pesquisar. Todavia, não encontraram nada. Hermione reclamava:

- Droga! Não tem nada aqui!

Bem, a hora da aula de D. C. A. T. chegou. Eles tiveram que ir para a sala. Quando chegaram, perceberam que não foram os únicos indignados. Só Alana estava tranqüila ali. Abel entrou na sala, fechou a porta e começou:

- Bom-dia, turma! Quero ver os trabalhos de vocês sobre o feitiço "_Animus Nocendi_". Quem gostaria de ler para mim o seu trabalho?

Alana jogou a mão no ar. Abel autorizou:

- Pois não, Senhorita Oliveira: leia.

- "_Animus Nocendi_" - Intenção de prejudicar. É um feitiço semelhante à Maldição _Cruciatus_, mas é pelo menos mil vezes pior. Quem usa esse feitiço pode prejudicar o alvo de várias maneiras: causando ferimentos simples ou graves, internos ou externos. Mas, para causar danos no oponente, deve haver a intenção de prejudicar, porque é isso que o feitiço mede. Dessa forma, o "_Animus Nocendi"_ é bem mais preciso que o "_Crucio_".

- Muito bem, quinze pontos para a Grifinória. Mas... É só isso?

- É...

- Deixa eu ver isso aí... _Accio_! - O pergaminho de Alana voou para as mãos de Abel.

- Mais alguém? - Ninguém. - Então, entreguem o trabalho sobre "_Animus Nocendi_" para mim agora.

Ninguém colocou pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Abel se irritou:

- Ah, não é possível! Onde estão os trabalhos de vocês?

A turma indignada reclamava, todos ao mesmo tempo. Abel gritou:

- Calem-se! Basta! Quanta incompetência!

- Mas, professor... Como vamos fazer um trabalho sobre uma coisa que não tem na biblio...

- Senhorita Parkinson, eu disse que poderiam perguntar a qualquer pessoa! E ainda reforcei, dizendo que isso incluía todo mundo mesmo! Ou seja, vocês poderiam ter me perguntado! Mas, como são incompetentes... Isso é um absurdo! O que vocês estão fazendo na minha sala? Brincando? Eu não tenho tempo pra brincar! Bem, a incompetência de vocês é terrível! Mas, teve um aluno que me decepcionou de verdade! Granger - Hermione estremeceu - eu te dei a melhor ferramenta de pesquisa e disse duas vezes para que você não se prendesse à biblioteca! Você não usou a ferramenta de pesquisa que eu te dei, não foi?

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Cale-se! Não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Você me decepcionou de verdade! Ora, nem você leva a sério minha matéria?

- Eu le...

- Cale-se! Não me venha com palavras! Eu queria uma atitude. E você, Potter... Será que dá pra deixar de abominar as pesquisas?

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu te dei a mesma ferramenta, Potter! E você não pesquisou! Quanta estupidez! Nós só tivemos uma aluna que fez o trabalho e... Oliveira, da próxima vez que fizer um trabalho pra me entregar, faça um trabalho decente!

- O quê? Mas meu trabalho está...

- Um lixo!

- Não está não!

- Ah, não? Então me responda, por exemplo... Quem criou esse feitiço?

- Eu...

- Qual é o movimento de varinha para usá-lo?

- Eu...

- Como evitá-lo?

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Aprenda a fazer pesquisa, Oliveira! Toma aqui esse lixo! Sua nota é dois.

- Mas...

- Chega! Você não tem argumentos, Oliveira! Se me entregar outro trabalho desses, vai pegar detenção! Uma semana! E o resto da turma... Se deixar mais um trabalho sem me entregar... A detenção será de um mês! Vocês não estão levando esse curso a sério! Mas hoje eu vou mostrar que vocês não sabem nada, vou mostrar que vocês ainda têm muito para aprender! Vamos: quero ver os patronos de vocês. - Abel, com um aceno de varinha, jogou todas as mesas e cadeiras para o fundo da sala e conjurou dementadores, um na frente de cada um dos alunos. - Vamos lá! Eu não vou ajudar ninguém.

Muitos conjuravam patronos, outros desmaiavam. No final de tudo, só Harry, Hermione, Rony e Alana conseguiam produzir patronos. Os outros, ou estavam fracos demais, ou desmaiados. Com um aceno de varinha, o professor fez desaparecer os dementadores e os alunos desmaiados e/ou fracos recuperaram suas forças. As cadeiras foram colocadas no lugar. Abel falou:

- Ridículo! Quatro pessoas conseguiram produzir patronos aceitáveis. Quero os quatro aqui na frente: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Alana de Oliveira. Os quatro, aqui, na frente, agora!

Os quatro foram para a frente. Abel perguntou:

- Alguém sabe me dizer quais as funções do patrono?

Granger e Alana levantaram as mãos. Abel disse:

- Fale, Granger.

- Os patronos servem para afugentar dementadores e enviar mensagens.

- Fale, Oliveira...

- Os patronos servem para afugentar e/ou destruir dementadores, para enviar mensagens e para enfrentar algumas outras criaturas também.

- Cite uma.

- Ah, eu não me lembro...

- Ah, claro. Bem, ninguém sabe, então, todas as funções dos patronos, não é? Patrono é magia básica, sabiam? Bem, os patronos servem para todas aquelas baboseiras que as duas lá disseram. Contudo, a função mais importante do patrono é: destruir Anjos do Inferno. Alguém sabe me dizer o que são Anjos do Inferno? Ninguém? ... Ninguém mesmo? ... Pois não, Oliveira...

- Os Anjos do Inferno são criaturas parecidas com dementadores, mas sugam não só a felicidade das pessoas, como também a vida e a energia.

- Bem, vamos à prática, então. Vocês quatro terão que destruir Anjos do Inferno com seus patronos. Vocês poderão fortalecê-los com determinação, concentração, objetividade e, principalmente, amor. As lembranças felizes servem apenas para a produção do patrono; mas, se vocês não tiverem os quatro elementos que eu citei, o patrono será fraco e inútil contra os Anjos do Inferno. Eles são perigosos. Quando explodem, lançam uma energia maléfica que pode reduzir bastante as forças de quem os atacou. Portanto, quando conseguirem destruir um Anjo do Inferno, tomem cuidado. Vou proteger meus incompetentes alunos que estão sentados nas cadeiras com o Espelho Refletor; entretanto, vocês quatro estão numa guerra: terão que resolver tudo sozinhos. Bem, vamos lá!

Abel de Oliveira conjurou um Anjo do Inferno na frente de cada um dos quatro alunos. Eles tentavam produzir patronos fortes, mas, só Alana conseguiu. Ela destruiu o Anjo do Inferno com seu patrono e ficou toda sorridente. Abel falou:

- Ah, Senhorita Oliveira, então acha que produziu um patrono decente? Ridículo!

- Ei! Eu produzi um patrono que destruiu esse Anjo do Inferno que você conjurou!

- Ah, claro! E quando você estiver enfrentando um bando de Anjos do Inferno, você certamente vai chegar pra eles e dizer: "Anjinhos, venham me enfrentar um por um, porque meu patrono decente não pode enfrentar todos de uma vez!", não é isso?

- Olha... Eu fui a primeira que conseguiu...

- E daí? Quer ser a melhor aluna? Então, tem que aprender a suportar a maior cobrança também! Agora, Oliveira, produza um patrono decente!

Dizendo isso, Abel conjurou dez Anjos do Inferno na frente de Alana. Agora Hermione tinha gostado; ela tinha se sentido feliz. Hermione pensou nessa lembrança recente e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Ela tinha que conseguir também. Contudo, o patrono dela foi sugado pelo Anjo do Inferno. Harry Potter tentava produzir um patrono forte. Ele estava quase desistindo, por estar muito fraco, pensava que ia morrer, que jamais veria a luz do dia novamente. Tudo era escuridão, tudo era tristeza, tudo ali lembrava morte. Mas, Harry Potter jamais desistiu de alguma coisa. Ele se lembrou da luta contra Voldemort, das vezes em que esteve em situações difíceis, da _Avada Kedavra_ que Tom Riddle lhe lançou... E ele reverteu novamente a Maldição da Morte contra o Lord das Trevas. Depois, correu para ver se Hermione estava bem e, ela estava! Aquilo era felicidade suficiente! Potter viu que Hermione tinha dificuldades: o patrono nunca foi sua especialidade. Ele tinha que ajudar Hermione, tinha que salvá-la novamente! Harry se preparou. Pensou na felicidade que sentiu ao ver que, no final daquela guerra horrível, Hermione estava bem. Ele apontou a varinha para o Anjo do Inferno e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

O Servo saiu da ponta da varinha dele e cresceu, ficando enorme! Em seguida, o patrono de Harry Potter investiu contra o Anjo do Inferno e o destruiu. O patrono de Harry o protegeu da energia lançada contra ele na explosão do Anjo do Inferno. Em seguida, o servo de Potter investiu contra o Anjo do Inferno que atacava Hermione, que também foi destruído. Mais uma vez, o patrono de Harry serviu de escudo contra a energia lançada pela explosão. Abel disse:

- Parabéns, Potter! Você foi brilhante! Agora quero ver como se sai...

O docente conjurou dez Anjos do Inferno na frente de Harry Potter. Em seguida, conjurou outro na frente de Hermione. Harry viu seu patrono ser sugado. Ele não tinha mais forças. Hermione sabia disso. Ela tinha que conseguir. Hermione se lembrou de quando viu Harry Potter ganhar a guerra contra Voldemort; depois, ele veio ver se ela estava bem e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Nada demais, coisa de amigo, mas, aquilo significou muito para ela. Foi, talvez... O que mesmo? Não importava agora: ela o salvaria. Hermione apontou a varinha para seu Anjo do Inferno e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Um patrono saiu da ponta da varinha de Hermione e investiu contra o Anjo do Inferno que a atacava. O Anjo do inferno foi destruído. Mas, Hermione não conseguiu escapar da energia lançada pela explosão. Ela via Harry ali, sendo vencido. Todos os patronos que ele lançava eram sugados. Abel conjurou dez Anjos do Inferno na frente dela. Ela tentou criar novos patronos, mas, sem sucesso. Potter viu que Hermione foi atingida pela energia da explosão. Ela não conseguiria mais lutar, porque, certamente, estava fraca. Ele tinha que ajudá-la. Então, ele ergueu a varinha e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Os Anjos do Inferno que o atacavam foram destruídos, mas Harry mandou seu patrono investir contra os que atacavam Hermione e, com isso, foi atingido pela explosão dos que ele destruiu. Mesmo fraco, Potter conseguiu fortalecer seu patrono e fazê-lo investir contra os que atacavam Hermione. Alana acompanhava tudo. Ela via que os Anjos do Inferno que atacavam Hermione seriam destruídos, mas, certamente, Harry não teria forças para fazer de seu patrono um escudo para proteger Hermione. Granger seria atingida fortemente e, provavelmente, iria direto para a Ala Hospitalar. O servo de Potter destruiu os Anjos do Inferno que atacavam Hermione, mas, imediatamente, dissolveu-se, porque Harry Potter caiu, sem forças, no chão. A grande explosão aconteceu. Alana usou o teletransporte, agarrou Hermione pelo braço e a teletransportou para outro lugar da sala. A energia gerada na explosão bateu contra o Espelho Refletor e depois contra a parede oposta e se dissipou. Hermione e Alana estavam do outro lado da sala e, não foram atingidas. Hermione, mesmo fraca, disse:

- Por que fez isso?

- Ora, Granger, você seria atingida e...

- Ah, entendi... Quer se exibir, não é? Quer mostrar ao seu irmão que você é boa, não é?

- Você é muito ingrata, Granger, eu te salvei de um mês na Ala Hospitalar!

- Eu não permito que você me use para suas exibições, ouviu?

- Ah, sim, claro.

Alana virou as costas e tomou um susto. Os dez Anjos do Inferno que ela ainda não havia destruído estavam ali, na sua frente. Além disso, Rony estava tendo sérios problemas com o dele. Alana pensou que só haveria uma coisa a se fazer. Então, ela virou a mão esquerda para trás, na direção de Hermione e virou a mão direita na direção de Rony, lançando duplamente a mesma magia:

- _Protego_!

Um enorme escudo se formou protegendo Rony e outro Hermione. Ah, mas... Não havia mais tempo. Os Anjos do Inferno estavam perto demais. Alana, então, apontou a mão esquerda para seus atacadores e a mão direita - a da varinha - na direção do atacador de Rony. Em seguida, em um esforço descomunal, gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

O patrono da mão direita destruiu o Anjo do Inferno que atacava Rony e também serviu de escudo para proteger Rony da explosão. O patrono da mão esquerda destruiu os dez Anjos do Inferno que a atacavam. No entanto, os dois patronos se dissolveram. A grande explosão perto de Alana ocorreu. Ela não tinha mais forças, porque fez muita magia em pouco tempo. Ela pensou que fosse cair ali, inconsciente, e acordar só na Ala Hospitalar. Entretanto, ouviu uma voz gritando:

- _Protego_!

Um escudo se formou, protegendo Alana da energia da explosão. Então, Alana olhou para ver quem a tinha ajudado: era Abel, o qual, agora, estava do lado direito dela. O professor disse:

- Parabéns, Oliveira. Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

- Mas, professor - Hermione argumentou - ela teria tido problemas se você não tivesse...

- Granger, você também teria problemas, caso a Senhorita Oliveira não tivesse te ajudado. Se isso fosse uma guerra, Granger, Oliveira poderia estar morta, mas teria salvo sua vida! Bem, numa guerra, a nossa vida não vale nada se não pudermos salvar as vidas dos nossos companheiros. É melhor morrermos, para que nossos companheiros vivam, porque, assim, teremos nossa consciência limpa. Mais uma vez, parabéns, Senhorita Oliveira! Bem, turma, quem fez os outros dois trabalhos que eu pedi, entreguem!

Abel desfez o Espelho Refletor de Magias. Em seguida, com um aceno de varinha, o mestre fez com que todos os quatro alunos se sentissem bem novamente. Os quatro, então, que estavam em pé, sentaram-se. Todos os grifinórios entregaram os outros dois trabalhos; os sonserinos não haviam feito nenhum. Abel, então, falou:

- Muito bem, todos os grifinórios podem me entregar o trabalho sobre "_Animus Nocendi_" na próxima aula. Mantenho o que eu disse: podem perguntar sobre o feitiço a quem vocês quiserem, isso inclui todo mundo mesmo, ouviram? Senhorita Oliveira, a senhorita, por favor, refaça esse lixo que chamou de trabalho! Bem, quanto aos sonserinos... Não percam tempo com isso, porque a nota de vocês é zero mesmo! E sem reclamações! Vocês tiraram zero nos três trabalhos! Bem, para a próxima aula, quero também um trabalho sobre os Anjos do Inferno. Quero trabalhos completos, ouviram? Os livros que eu pedi para o Diretor Lupin comprar chegarão amanhã; aí a Biblioteca de Hogwarts será uma biblioteca decente e vocês poderão pesquisar nela. Bem, é isso. A aula de poções, hoje à tarde, será ministrada por mim. Peço que levem para a aula muita disposição, porque eu odeio dar poções e também odeio a sala onde as aulas são ministradas. Levem varinha, caldeirão, ingredientes e... Levem também uma vassoura. - A turma questionou e Abel simplesmente repetiu: - Levem uma vassoura! É só isso. - O sinal tocou e Abel disse: - Vocês estão dispensados. Bom almoço e até daqui a pouco.

Os alunos saíram. No caminho, Hermione se distanciou dos amigos. Rony perguntou:

- O que ela vai fazer? Será que ela já vai para a biblioteca?

- Não sei, Rony - disse Harry.

Hermione percebeu que Alana foi a última a sair da sala e sabia que ela estaria sozinha no caminho. Escolheu um ponto estratégico e esperou. Alana andava tranqüila; de repente, viu que Hermione bloqueava sua passagem. Não tinha jeito: ela teria de enfrentar. Alana simplesmente falou:

- O que você quer, Granger?

- Você não vai me usar como marionete, entendeu?

- Eu não preciso usar você como marionete, Granger, porque, ao contrário de você, se precisar de uma marionete, posso conjurar uma. Mas, eu odeio marionetes! Agora, saia da frente!

- Você me usou pra se exibir, Oliveira, e vai pagar por isso!

- Ah, é?

- _Expelliarmus_!

Alana usou o teletransporte. Em seguida, disse:

- Estou aqui, Granger, atrás de você!

Hermione se virou e lançou novo feitiço:

- _Estupefaça_!

- _Protego_! - Alana se defendeu.

O jogo de luzes de Hermione bateu no escudo de Alana e se voltou contra a própria Granger. Entretanto, ela se abaixou e escapou por pouco. Em seguida, lançou novamente o feitiço "_Estupefaça_', só que sem proferi-lo em voz alta. Alana usou novamente o teletransporte, o que era esperado por Granger; esta se virou e lançou um "_Expelliarmus_" mudo. A varinha de Alana voou das mãos dela e caiu longe. Hermione sorriu e lançou novamente o feitiço "_Estupefaça_", esperando que Alana se teletransportasse; todavia, Alana se protegeu com um "_Protego_" mudo e o feitiço de Hermione se voltou contra ela; Granger, dessa vez, desviou-se para a direita e lançou o feitiço "_Sectusempra_" também mudo. Alana usou o teletransporte, mas, quando Hermione se virou, Alana gritou:

- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Hermione foi destruída. Hermione ficou ali, estática, de cabeça baixa. Agora ela não tinha uma varinha. Alana convocou sua varinha e a guardou. Em seguida, deu dois passos na direção de Hermione e disse:

- Não se preocupe: não vou usar meus poderes contra você, porque você está desarmada e eu acho injusto isso. Além disso, eu, mesmo sem varinha, posso lutar; você, não. Também, acho duelos de bruxos muito arriscado. Bem, eu não tenho razão para brigar com você, Granger; mas, se você quiser brigar comigo, vamos fazer isso do modo trouxa! Bem, eu só acho que isso mancharia sua fama de certinha e de Monitora Chefe, mas...

Mesmo que Hermione não gostasse disso, Alana tinha razão. Se a Monitora Chefe saísse no tapa com alguém... Perderia o respeito e, talvez, até mesmo o cargo. Granger ficou ali, parada. Após um tempo, ela deu um passo para trás. Não, ela definitivamente não podia fazer nada. E, agora que estava sem varinha, como assistiria à aula? Alana disse:

- Muito bem, Granger, vejo que você também não quer continuar a briga. Então, eu preciso ir, porque tenho muita coisa pra fazer. Até a próxima aula.

Dizendo isso, Alana saiu. Hermione ficou ali, triste. Como ela explicaria a ausência de uma varinha? Diria a verdade? Não podia! Ah, a próxima aula era de... Poções? Ah, não! Aquele professor exigente que lia pensamentos não a perdoaria! Ela o havia decepcionado e... Ah, e agora? Hermione, talvez pela primeira vez, não sabia o que fazer.

Alana saiu correndo e se dirigiu até a mesa dos professores: ela precisava falar com seu irmão. Chegou até Abel, o qual estava conversando animadamente com todos os professores, e disse:

- Abel...

- Alana? O que você quer?

- Eu preciso de autorização para ir na loja de varinhas do Brasil...

- O quê? Você está louca?

Usando a telepatia, Alana mostrou ao irmão tudo o que havia acontecido e também sua real intenção. Abel, após ver tudo, disse, em voz alta:

- Tudo bem, pode ir, mas procure voltar rápido.

- Sim, claro.

- E... Parabéns, Alana, sua atitude é muitíssimo louvável!

- Não, não mereço parabéns: é minha obrigação.

Alana se foi.

Nem Harry nem Rony viram Hermione no almoço. Depois, eles subiram para o dormitório, a fim de buscar suas vassouras. Rony perguntou:

- Para que será que ele quer uma vassoura na aula de poção?

- Eu sei lá! Rony... Você tem idéia de onde Hermione está?

- Não, Harry, eu não tenho nenhuma.

- Eu já estou ficando preocupado...

Os dois foram para a sala. Acharam muito estranho, porque não encontraram nem Hermione nem Alana e, geralmente, as duas eram as primeiras. De qualquer forma, Alana chegou faltando dois minutos para a aula começar. Ela entrou e se sentou no seu lugar. Hermione só chegou faltando... Não... Ela chegou junto com o professor, na verdade. Correndo, ela se sentou onde sempre costumava se sentar. Abel entrou na sala. Alana olhou para ele, como se quisesse transmitir alguma coisa por telepatia. Abel, então, disse:

- Boa-tarde. Eu quero que todos peguem suas varinhas.

Hermione congelou. Aquilo era sua sentença de morte. Todos pegaram suas varinhas, menos ela. Abel se voltou para ela e disse:

- Granger, eu disse para que todos pegassem suas varinhas e... Isso inclui você também.

- Mas, professor... É que... É que...

Alana interferiu:

- Sua varinha está debaixo da mesa, Granger. Você deve ter se esquecido... Deve ter esquecido dela quando saiu desta sala... Agora há pouco.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Eu... - Hermione ia dizer que não tinha entrado naquela sala desde... Desde a última aula de poção que teve, mas, foi interrompida por Alana.

- Não, Granger, não diga mentiras! A mim você não engana! Eu vi você aqui agora pouco! Você esqueceu sua varinha debaixo da mesa! - A turma se interessou pela discussão.

- Eu não... - Hermione tentou novamente, mas agora foi Abel quem não deixou.

- Granger, pegue sua varinha! Vamos! Quer levar detenção?

- Mas... - Hermione teve que pegar a varinha que, surpreendentemente para ela, estava debaixo da sua mesa.

Era uma bela varinha: era a Varinha de Prata. Abel olhou para a varinha, depois para Alana, depois se voltou para Hermione e disse:

- Nossa, Granger, essa varinha é excelente! É a Varinha de Prata, só há três dela! Uma está com Alana, outra eu comprei e guardei e a outra... Bem, agora está com você! Excelente aquisição: parabéns! Essa é a segunda varinha mais poderosa do mundo! A primeira é a Varinha Dourada - a minha - e a varinha que o senhor Harry Potter usa. - A turma soltou um - "Ó!" de admiração. Bem, quero ver se vocês conseguem levitar seus caldeirões: vamos!

Todos levitaram os caldeirões e Abel continuou:

- Bem, eu odeio essa sala e não gosto de ensinar poções. Então, nós vamos estudar nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto do lago, que é bem mais agradável. - A turma aprovou. - E, para hoje, quero uma poção simples: qualquer uma. Isso será como uma revisão. Quando vocês acabarem de fazer a poção, podem me entregar e podem... Sei lá... Voar um pouco pelos ares de Hogwarts. - Agora sim, Abel era o professor mais amado da escola. - Vamos para os jardins, perto do lago!

A aula de poções foi, simplesmente, a melhor. Ninguém naquela sala tinha tido uma aula de poção tão legal. Após a aula, Hermione se aproximou de Alana e perguntou:

- Por que fez isso?

- O quê?

- Ora, Oliveira, não se faça de idiota! Eu sei que foi você quem comprou esta varinha e colocou debaixo da minha mesa! O que eu quero é só saber por que!

- Bem, isso não importa, importa?

- Eu não quero esta varinha!

- Ah, não? O problema é seu! Granger, a varinha é sua: faça dela o que quiser.

Alana deu as costas e foi para o dormitório. Ela queria olhar pela janela, ver o movimento. Hermione foi para perto da Floresta Proibida. Ela queria ficar sozinha. Com a varinha na mão, pensava... Ah, será que... Bem, Hermione teve seus pensamentos interrompidos. Um Anjo do Inferno se aproximou e a atacou. Hermione pensou em uma lembrança feliz e gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

O Anjo do Inferno foi destruído e o patrono de Granger serviu de escudo. O que um Anjo do Inferno estava fazendo em Hogwarts? Como ele havia entrado? Hermione não teve tempo para responder as perguntas. Mais de cem Anjos do Inferno avançavam em sua direção. Ela se sentia fraca, não estava muito bem.

Alana pegou sua lupa mágica e foi em direção à janela. Ela adorava olhar pela janela, sentia-se totalmente em paz! O lago, as plantas, tudo transmitia uma paz tão grande! Ah, mas, desta vez, algo não tão pacífico chamou a atenção de Alana: Hermione estava sendo atacada por mais de uma centena de Anjos do Inferno. Rapidamente, pegou sua varinha e sua vassoura e foi até o local.

Hermione estava fraca, ela sentia que não ia mais viver. Aquela sensação de gelo... Ela estava sendo congelada por dentro! Aquilo era horrível! Hermione pensou em uma coisa muito feliz, tentou ter o máximo de determinação possível e, em seguida, encheu os pulmões para gritar:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Um belo patrono saiu da varinha dela, mas, ele foi absorvido em um segundo. As forças de Granger estavam se extinguindo. Hermione caiu de joelhos. Ela tentava, em vão, gritar: - "_Expecto Patronum_!". O máximo que acontecia era sair um pequeno patrono, o qual era avidamente absorvido pelos Anjos do Inferno. Hermione caiu sentada agora. Ela não tinha mais forças. Ela nem conseguia falar... Morreria ali? Não. Alana chegou no local e viu a situação. Então, ela decidiu por entrar na frente de Hermione e lutar contra aquelas criaturas horríveis. Ela nunca havia lutado contra tantos Anjos do Inferno de uma vez, mas, tinha que tentar. Não tinha tempo para avisar seu irmão, não tinha tempo pra nada. Se ela perdesse, Hermione estaria morta e agora ela, Alana, também.

Alana pensou nos momentos felizes que viveu... Nos momentos felizes que poderia viver se ganhasse aquela luta contra aquelas criaturas abomináveis. Ela pensou na vitória de seu irmão sobre Lúcifer, pensou que seu irmão conseguiria, finalmente, se livrar do grande fardo que carregava... Ele finalmente passaria a bola... Ah, ela pensou na felicidade que seu irmão teria, após a vitória... Alana pensou que ela poderia formar uma família, com alguém especial... Então, ela abriu os olhos e decidiu lutar com garra e determinação. E, claro, um objetivo: destruir o mal. Então, ela encheu os pulmões e, com a maior determinação e felicidade que conseguiu, lutou por tudo aquilo que ela amava, gritando:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Será que Alana conseguirá vencer os Anjos do Inferno?

() E, no próximo capítulo...

Alana está lutando bravamente contra os Anjos do Inferno, mas, a cada Anjo do Inferno destruído, surgem mais dez! De onde eles estão vindo e, como conseguem entrar em Hogwarts? Será que Alana, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Abel e um personagem inesperado vão conseguir vencer os Anjos do Inferno? Não perca o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "A INVASÃO DE HOGWARTS"!

() Palavra do autor:

Bem, eu agradeço à minha Beta Reader - Bele Lestrange - por corrigir esta fic e... Quanto sofrimento, hem, Bele? Kkkkkk!!! Por favor, galera, comentem! Podem enviar e-mails para: podem tentar comentar de outra forma, mas, comentem! Elogiem, xinguem... Mas, comentem! Valeu!

NOTAS DA BETA

Bruno, como você está falando do capítulo anterior, que, portanto, já aconteceu, coloquei os verbos no passado.

Como os feitiços são conjurados em latim, coloquei os termos em itálico.

Bruno, fiz algumas alterações para evitar a repetição de expressões em um curto intervalo de tempo, como observei em alguns lugares.

Bruno, eu acabei reescrevendo o parágrafo da resposta da srta. Oliveira, como uma sugestão para você. Na minha opinião, da forma como estava, ficou um pouco confuso. Você ia e voltava na idéia, primeiro definindo, depois para falar dos animais e depois do ser humano, e acabou voltando nos animais. Dê uma olhada na minha sugestão e, se quiser, fique livre para adotá-la.

Acho que o resto acabamos nos falando por MSN.

() Resposta do autor:

Excelente! Ótima correção! E... Aos leitores... Bem, vocês devem estar achando estranho a publicação da nota da Beta Reader, não é? O caso é que acho bom que vocês possam rir de mim um pouquinho... Quem sabe isso incentive alguém a comentar, não é? Comentem! Valeu, Belle! Realmente, aquele parágrafo ficou muito melhor!


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: A INVASÃO DE HOGWARTS

CAPÍTULO 3

A INVASÃO DE HOGWARTS

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Bom, galera, antes da história, duas coisas: primeiro, lembro que a história já está escrita e publicada em outros lugares há algum tempo; portanto, pode haver desatualizaçõess nas minhas notinhas; esta nota é, porém, atual. Segundo... Recebi um comentário e, como de costume, vou publicá-lo e respondê-lo. Vamos lá:

Comentário: "Fernandadoida

2007-05-14

fic chata, sem nexo, sem trama interessante e personagens novo intragáveis!! o que é essa alana? Meu Deus! por favor, faça um caridade à si mesmo e à humanidade! tira esse lixo do ar!".

Resposta: Estimada Fernanda, primeiramente, a fic não está sem nexo! Você leu, no máximo, três capítulos e, obviamente, algumas explicações são dadas depois; muitas perguntas ficam mesmo no ar, para serem respondidas mais tarde e, minha cara, isso é comum na literatura, sabe? Se você não tem paciência de continuar a leitura e esperar as respostas, eu realmente sinto muito. O único conselho que lhe dou é que você continue a leitura e, prometo que, no final da fic, você terá todas, ou quase todas as respostas para eventuais perguntas que você tenh a fazer. A trama da fic é bem fundada e não há nada incoerente aí! Além disso, você não exemplificou, não argumentou a favor do seu ponto de vista e, criticar por criticar é inútil! Quanto aos personagens originais, sim, você os pode achar intragáveis e esse é um direito seu! Sabe, eu até te entendo... Meus personagens originais sempre têm personalidade forte, difícil de aceitar, às vezes... Contudo, creio que um pouco de compreenção, coisa que falta a muitos homens e mulheres, ajudaria... Você leu muito pouco da fanfic para avaliar meus personagens originais! Quanto a tirar a fic do ar... Ah, Fernanda!!! Você está "doida"??? Não será sua crítica destrutiva que me vai fazer desistir!!! Leia com atenção: NÃO – leu direito? – NÃO vou tirar a fic do ar! Ela será postada até o final! E... Faça-me o favor! Se eu tirasse a fic do ar, não estaria fazendo favor algum à humanidade! Tão pouco a mim! Talvez nem a você eu estaria... Então, se não gostou, não leia e nem comente! Há quem gosta, sabe? Você não representa a humanidade, não seja presunçosa e prepotente!!! Eu sinceramente espero que você não desista da leitura da fic; sinceramente espero que você continue lendo e, quem sabe, até mesmo comentando – criticando se quiser, mas, de maneira construtiva. Contudo, se não quiser ler, minha cara, não leia! E poupe-me de sua crítica destrutiva!

Queridos leitores: não desistirei da fic! Aceito críticas... Podem ler e comentar! Leiam, comentem, critiquem se quiserem... Mas, responderei com firmeza e a altura às críticas destrutivas. Espero que vocês não desistam de mim! Valeu! Agora, vamos à história!!!

() FILOSOFIA

Onde está o amor? Nas amizades que fazemos? Nas pessoas que conhecemos? Nas pessoas que não conhecemos? Na guerra? No ódio? Na paz? No Céu? No inferno? Nas estrelas? Nos oceanos? Ora, é fácil! O amor está no lugar onde menos esperamos...

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

O Professor Oliveira demonstrou toda a sua técnica, derrotando facilmente o "Grande" Lord Voldemort. Hermione descobriu que agora tem uma rival e perdeu um duelo contra Alana. Contudo, a irmã do professor de D. C. A. T. não pareceu querer brigar. Os Anjos do Inferno invadiram Hogwarts e Hermione não deu conta de enfrentá-los. Quando tudo parecia perdido, Alana de Oliveira chegou para enfrentar as criaturas maléficas. Será que os "Defensores de Hogwarts" conseguirão vencer os invasores?

() HISTÓRIA

Um belo patrono saiu da varinha dela, mas, ele foi absorvido em um segundo. As forças de Granger estavam se extinguindo. Hermione caiu de joelhos. Ela tentava, em vão, gritar: - "_Expecto Patronum_!". O máximo que acontecia era sair um pequeno patrono, o qual era avidamente absorvido pelos Anjos do Inferno. Hermione caiu sentada agora. Ela não tinha mais forças. Ela nem conseguia falar... Morreria ali? Não. Alana chegou no local e viu a situação. Então, ela decidiu por entrar na frente de Hermione e lutar contra aquelas criaturas horríveis. Ela nunca havia lutado contra tantos Anjos do Inferno de uma vez, mas, tinha que tentar. Não tinha tempo para avisar seu irmão, não tinha tempo pra nada. Se ela perdesse, Hermione estaria morta e agora ela, Alana, também.

Alana pensou nos momentos felizes que viveu... Nos momentos felizes que poderia viver se ganhasse aquela luta contra aquelas criaturas abomináveis. Ela pensou na vitória de seu irmão sobre Lúcifer, pensou que seu irmão conseguiria, finalmente, se livrar do grande fardo que carregava... Ele finalmente passaria a bola... Ah, ela pensou na felicidade que seu irmão teria, após a vitória... Alana pensou que ela poderia formar uma família, com alguém especial... Então, ela abriu os olhos e decidiu lutar com garra e determinação. E, claro, um objetivo: destruir o mal. Então, ela encheu os pulmões e, com a maior determinação e felicidade que conseguiu, lutou por tudo aquilo que ela amava, gritando:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Uma imponente águia saiu da ponta da varinha de Alana e enfrentou todos os inimigos, vencendo-os com uma facilidade inesperada. A águia foi o escudo de Alana contra a energia maléfica gerada na grande explosão daquelas criaturas horrendas. Sim, Alana conseguiu. Ela venceu e brilhantemente! A menina se virou para Hermione e perguntou:

- Tudo bem com você, Granger?

Hermione estava fraca. Ela olhava para tudo, via tudo, mas não conseguia fazer nada. Ela viu a irmã do professor de D. C. A. T. vencer de forma fenomenal aquelas criaturas do mal e agora via a vencedora se virar para ela e perguntar se ela estava bem. O caso é que Hermione não sabia se estava bem ou não. Bom, pelo menos ela estava viva, não é? Viva, como ela jamais imaginou que estaria, depois de ter caído sentada no chão! Viva, sim, viva! Hermione Granger estava viva! Ela, então, fez o maior esforço da sua vida para dizer, com a voz fraca e trêmula:

- Sim, eu estou bem.

- Não, não está! - Alana replicou. - Mas, agora que tudo acabou... Bom, você vai ficar bem. Toma: coma isto, vai ajudar!

- Chocolate ajuda também contra Anjos do Inferno?

- Ah, sim, claro! Muitos bruxos não sabem, mas o chocolate tem propriedades incríveis para nós! Ele nos fortalece, nos devolve o vigor...

Hermione pegou e comeu o chocolate. Enquanto comia, ela ouvia a explicação de Alana. Granger jamais imaginou que ouviria, algum dia, a explicação de um colega de classe; todavia, era sempre bom aprender mais, não é? Alana explicava feliz! Pela primeira vez, alguém - que não era seu irmão - se interessava pela explicação dela sobre algum assunto. E... Não era qualquer um! A interessada na explicação da irmã de Abel era, nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger - uma das mentes mais inteligentes de Hogwarts! A explicação de Alana foi interrompida por uma sensação muito estranha que a menina sentiu. Era como se houvesse mais Anjos do Inferno por ali. Hermione percebeu a cara de susto de Alana e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Não sei, mas... Eu acho que tem mais Anjos do Inferno por aqui...

- Mas... Não é possível! Como é que... Como é que eles conseguiram invadir Hogwarts?

- Bem, só há uma resposta e ela é bem óbvia: Lúcifer!

- Mas... Mas...

- Sim, Granger, Hogwarts possui feitiços anti-aparatação, mas não possui nenhum feitiço anti-teletransporte!

- Teletransporte? Quero dizer...

- Sim, o teletransporte existe mesmo e deve estar sendo usado agora por Lúcifer. Ele deve estar teletransportando essas criaturas desprezíveis pra cá.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... O que... O que vamos fazer, agora?

Nesse momento, Alana se virou de uma vez só e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

O patrono de Alana derrotou não cem, mas pelo menos uns trezentos daqueles inimigos! Alana disse:

- Vamos ter que enfrentá-los! Aliás... Eu vou enfrentá-los! Você, por favor, vá até a sala do meu irmão e chame-o! Precisamos da ajuda dele!

- Eu não vou sair daqui e...

- Ah, Granger! Então você quer me ajudar, é?

- Bem, eu não disse... Eu não disse isso!

- Não disse, mas pensou! Acho muito nobre da sua parte, Granger, mas não vou aceitar sua ajuda! Vá até meu irmão e conte tudo a ele! Você não vai conseguir ajudar se ficar aqui!

- Então... Você acha que não sou capaz de vencê-los?

- Bem, pode ser que você consiga. Contudo, seria um risco deixar que você os enfrente, uma vez que já ficou provado que sou mais resistente a eles, não é? Agora, vou mandá-la para a porta da sala do meu irmão, porque ninguém consegue teletransportar nada para dentro da sala dele e... Não ouse voltar aqui sem ele!

- Quem você pensa que é pra... - Hermione não teve tempo de concluir o que queria, já que foi teletransportada para a porta da sala do Professor Oliveira.

Quem aquela garota pensava que era para dar ordens? Hermione não queria admitir, mas sabia que Alana estava certa. Se Granger ficasse lá, provavelmente morreria nas mãos daquelas criaturas. Então, decidiu fazer o que era preciso. Bateu na porta da sala de Abel e ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Pode entrar!

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Encontrou o professor sentado em sua mesa, lendo um livro muitíssimo grosso. Sentiu inveja do professor... Nunca havia lido um livro tão grosso quanto aquele! Abel continuava absorto na leitura. Hermione não queria interromper, mas, o caso era urgente e sério. Ela chamou:

- Professor? Professor? ... Professor!

- Ah, é você, Granger! - Abel levantou os olhos e encarou a menina. - O que você quer?

- Professor, Hogwarts está sendo invadida por Anjos do Inferno!

- O quê? Mas...

- Sua irmã está lá, lutando contra eles, mas... Parece que são muitos!

- Nossa! Granger, faça-me um favor: chame Potter e também o Weasley e... Quando vocês estiverem todos reunidos, quero que corram para... Onde eles estão?

- Perto da floresta proibida, professor...

- Então, quero que vocês vão pra lá ajudar, tudo bem?

- Mas, professor... O senhor acha que...

- Sim, Granger, tenho certeza de que vocês são capazes! Agora vá!

- Sim, professor!

Abel chamou sua coruja e mandou uma mensagem para todos os outros professores e para Lupin, pedindo para que fossem ajudar também. Em seguida, correu para onde Alana estava. A menina enfrentava bravamente mais de dois mil Anjos do Inferno. Ela gritava:

- Expecto Patronum!

A imponente águia destruía todos os inimigos. Contudo, mais e mais Anjos do Inferno apareciam e Alana não parecia mais tão bem quanto antes. Agora eram mais de dez mil daquelas criaturas e Alana parecia estar desesperada. Ela pensava:

- "Droga! Eu não vou conseguir lutar sozinha por muito mais tempo!"

Abel se aproximou, apontou a varinha para o enorme grupo de inimigos que avançava e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Uma fênix poderosíssima saiu da ponta da varinha de Abel e destruiu todas aquelas criaturas. Ele então perguntou:

- Você está bem, Lana?

- Sim, estou... Eu só não tenho mais a mesma força de antes, mas... Vai ficar tudo bem.

- De onde vêm aqueles Anjos do Inferno?

- Ah, Abel! Não é óbvio?

Agora o grupo que vinha tinha mais de trinta mil deles. Abel falou:

- Toma, coma esta barra de chocolate. Vai ajudar! - Abel entregou a barra a Alana, que a comeu rapidamente. Ela queria continuar ajudando.

Abel, novamente, conjurou seu patrono:

- Expecto Patronum!

Novamente o grupo inimigo voou pelos ares. Abel falou:

- Droga! Não consigo ver de onde vêm aquelas criaturas malditas!

- Abel, isso é óbvio! Essas criaturas só podem estar vindo do...

Mais um grupo veio na direção deles, só que agora o bando tinha mais de cinqüenta mil Anjos do Inferno. Abel se preparou para conjurar novamente o patrono, mas foi impedido. Alana segurou sua mão e gritou:

- Não, não faça isso! Não vai adiantar destruir o grupo de Anjos do Inferno! Você tem que destruir a fonte! Deixa que eu cuido destes grupos... Concentre-se em lançar esse seu patrono lá no inferno!

- O quê?

- Ora, Abel! É de lá que essas criaturas vêm! Eu jamais conseguiria lançar um patrono lá, mas, você... Bem, você é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, não é? Então, acho que consegue. Vamos!

Alana se concentrou e conjurou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Ela lutava contra os inimigos, cada vez mais numerosos. Abel, então, ergueu a varinha, sacudiu-a, abrindo um portal polidimensional. Em seguida, lançou:

- Expecto Patronum!

A bela fênix de Abel atravessou o portal e foi para a dimensão mais inferior que existe. Alana, embora lutasse contra os inimigos, não deixou de observar admirada. O patrono de Abel invadiu o inferno e fê-lo tremer. Aquela fênix destruía todos os Anjos do Inferno que encontrava no caminho. Alana destruiu o grupo que Lúcifer havia mandado. Ela esperava por um novo grupo, mas ele não veio. Certamente, todo o bando de Anjos do Inferno estava tentando, inutilmente, expulsar a fênix de Abel do inferno. Uma voz gritou:

- Abel, seu maldito, é melhor parar com isso!

- Vamos lá, Lúcifer - Abel provocava - você pode fazer melhor que isso! O que foi? Está com medo do meu patrono?

- Ora, seu idiota! Eu só mandei essas criaturas amistosas para que você viesse me enfrentar!

- Ah, que bom! Eu já até estava ficando decepcionado! Então, o que espera pra mandar os inimigos verdadeiros?

- Eu espero a hora certa, Abel, a hora certa!

- Tudo bem, então. Minha fênix vai ficar aí, fazendo uns estragos, tudo bem?

- Eu vou destruí-la!

- Vai mesmo? Quero ver!

Abel sacudiu a varinha e fechou o portal, deixando a fênix lá. Ele mantinha o contato mental com seu patrono e, por isso, a fênix lutava bravamente. Lúcifer lançou uma grande quantidade de energia maléfica no patrono de Abel; a fênix pegou fogo, mas, rapidamente, renasceu, tanto quanto ou mais imponente que antes! Os Anjos do Inferno eram destruídos impiedosamente. Foi ouvida a voz que gritava:

- Maldição! Maldição! Maldição!

- O que foi, Lúcifer? Está tendo problemas com o meu patrono? - Abel provocou.

- Eu vou acabar com você, maldito!

Alana falou:

- Abel, eu acho que sei como ele conseguiu mandar aquelas criaturas!

- Como? - Abel perguntou. Sua irmã era mesmo incrível, porque ele não tinha nem pensado nisso ainda.

- Um portal, Abel! Ele criou um daqueles portais... Igual ao que você criou pra mandar seu patrono, sabe?

- Ah, pode ser mesmo! Mas... Onde?

- Bem, isso eu não sei, mas creio que o portal deve estar na floresta proibida.

Abel agradeceu e saiu correndo para a floresta. Contudo, foi barrado por um grupo já bem conhecido dos alunos de Hogwarts: Voldemort e seus comensais. Abel viu de onde eles saíam e, brandindo a varinha naquela direção, fechou o portal. O bando de comensais correu, na direção da entrada do castelo. Alana apontou a varinha para o grupo e lançou:

- Impedimenta!

Ela fez o gesto de ampliação do feitiço e todos os comensais - ou quase todos - foram atingidos. Lúcio, porém, ficou ali, parado, na frente de Abel. Ele disse:

- E então, nos reencontramos, não é, Abel?

- Ah, é mesmo! Então, agora, você escolheu a família Malfoy pra receber sua forma humana, Lúcio?

- É a melhor família de bruxos, você não acha?

- Não, Lúcio, não! A melhor família de bruxos é a família Oliveira! Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Lúcio foi destruída. Ele falou:

- Acha que preciso da varinha pra fazer magias, Abel?

- Sei que não, Lúcio, mas a varinha fortalece um bruxo! Então, prefiro que você não use a sua!

- Bela teoria, Abel, mas eu vou acabar com você com ou sem varinha! Avada Kedavra!

- Protego!

- Impedimenta!

- Difindo!

Os jogos de luzes se chocavam no ar. Os professores e o grupo de alunos chegaram para ajudar Abel e Alana. Uma verdadeira guerra estava sendo travada:

- Crucio! - Lúcifer lançou.

- Protego!

- Incendio!

- Lacarnum Inflamare!Protego!

- Crucio!

- Estupefaça!

As luzes que saíam das varinhas iluminavam o céu. A guerra estava intensa. Não havia ainda pares de duelo, mas um grupo que defendia a escola de magias e outro que a atacava. Os jogos de luzes partiam dos dois lados e se chocavam no ar, desfazendo-se em seguida. Lúcio e Abel duelavam num canto à parte. Em um determinado ponto do duelo, Lúcio disse:

- Abel, eu sei que você também é capaz de odiar. Você me odeia, Abel! Só que o ódio é um sentimento que eu conheço melhor que você!

- É verdade, Lúcio, eu odeio sim, porque sou ser humano e, conseqüentemente, imperfeito. Sinto amor, mas também ódio; tenho esperança, mas também me sinto na escuridão; sou solidário, mas também egoísta; sou bom, mas há momentos em que também sou mau. Sim, Lúcio, eu também sinto ódio e, às vezes, muito ódio! Especialmente de você! Mas, assim como eu sinto ódio, você também é capaz de amar. E, bem, nesse caso, eu conheço melhor o amor que você.

- Então, você acha que sinto... "Amor"? Ridículo! Eu jamais sentiria esse sentimento tão débil!

- Ah, não? Interessante... Sabia que seu herdeiro foi duramente torturado por mim?

- O quê?

- Foi até bonitinho! Aquele rapaz... Ou pelo menos ele parece homem, não é? Bem... Aquele cara... Tão grande... Tão adulto... Chorando! Ele gritou muito, sabia? Gritou como uma menina! Foi lindo!

- Ah, Abel, seu maldito! Você vai pagar por isso! Crucio!

- Protego!

A maldição lançada por Lúcio bateu no escudo feito por Abel e foi revertida. Lúcio caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor. Abel falou:

- Ah, Lúcio, é por isso que eu digo: você também sente amor! Bem, agora... Estupefaça!

Lúcio foi atingido e caiu no chão desacordado. Abel se teletransportou para dentro da escola. Lá, ele ordenou que todos os alunos fossem para seus dormitórios. Em seguida Abel voltou para a luta.

Muitos Anjos do Inferno ainda estavam espalhados pela escola. Além deles, Lúcifer também contava com todo o bando de dementadores. Os comensais da morte, Voldemort e Lúcio (representação humana de Lúcifer) completavam o terrível cenário. Os professores e o "Quarteto Mágico" de Abel defendiam Hogwarts, além, é claro, do próprio Abel de Oliveira. O resto dos alunos estava em seus dormitórios, trancados e protegidos.

Harry Potter estava no meio do fogo cruzado. Ele corria, procurando um ponto estratégico, de onde poderia ver quem eram os inimigos, lançar magias e evitar as magias lançadas por eles. Harry estava correndo, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Harry Potter! É tão bom te encontrar novamente!

- Voldemort? - Potter não acreditou.

- Exatamente! Eu vou vingar o que você fez comigo!

- Vai mesmo?

- Você vai ver! Crucio!

Harry se abaixou e o feitiço passou raspando em seus cabelos rebeldes. Em seguida gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Tom Riddle voou das mãos dele e foi parar longe. O Lord das Trevas ironizou:

- Ah! Então, quer dizer que o grande Harry Potter acha que eu preciso de varinha para fazer feitiços? Ha, ha ha ha! Grande idiota! Eu posso fazer magia sem varinhas, Potter! E... Você sabe por quê? Porque eu sim sou um bruxo poderoso! Crucio!

O menino que sobreviveu se desviou para a direita e lançou:

- Tarantallegra!

Voldemort foi atingido. As pernas dele tremiam como geléia. O "eleito" aproveitou para lançar:

- Estupefaça!

Lord Voldemort caiu no chão, desmaiado. Harry saiu dali.

Nesse momento, Bellatrix via Hermione Granger correndo. Lestrange parou Granger, da pior forma possível:

- Impedimenta!

Como Hermione não esperava por isso, ela foi atingida e foi ao chão. Bellatrix se aproximou e falou:

- Oh! É tão bom encontrar uma sangue ruim! Agora, eu vou matá-la lentamente, menina desprezível! Crucio!

Hermione se contorcia de dor, mas decidiu por não gritar: agüentaria quieta, afinal, ela não daria à sua oponente o gostinho de vê-la sofrer. Bellatrix disse:

- Oh, incrível! A sangue ruim aqui é bem forte! Então, vamos ver até quando você agüenta, garota insignificante! Crucio!

A dor era terrível! Hermione Granger sentia que não suportaria mais. Seu corpo parecia que iria se despedaçar! Ah, não, ela não conseguiria mais! Bellatrix se irritou com a bravura da menina:

- Ora, ora, ora! Você é mesmo uma sangue ruim inútil e petulante! Eu odeio pessoas que não gritam ao receber a maldição Cruciatus! Bem, vamos ver se você agüenta... Sectusempra!

Hermione foi atingida em cheio. O sangue lhe escorria pela face e pelo peito. Certamente ela morreria ali mesmo. Lestrange continuava a tortura, impiedosamente:

- Eu vou torturá-la e matá-la lentamente, sua sangue ruim inútil! Você vai sofrer! Crucio!

Hermione via seu sangue escorrer e sentia a maior dor do mundo! Ela jamais foi torturada assim, jamais havia sofrido daquela forma! Sua rival a fazia sentir dor e parecia se divertir com isso; Granger só sofria! Hermione já não tinha mais esperanças. Agora ela morreria... Ah, no meio daqueles jogos de luzes, no meio daquela guerra horrível, quem a notaria ali, caída, morta? Certamente ninguém! A dor agora já não era mais tão grande. A morte parecia aliviar tudo, parecia amenizar o medo. Vendo que sua adversária já não era mais capaz de sentir nem dor, Bellatrix bradou:

- Ah, garotinha ridícula! Nem pra sentir dor você presta? Bem, então... Morra! Avada Keda...

- Expelliarmus! - Uma voz gritou e um jogo de luz atingiu em cheio Bellatrix Lestrange e tirou a varinha das mãos dela.

Era Harry Potter que, ao ouvir a voz de Lestrange correu até ela; Potter viu Hermione ali, caída, nas mãos da inimiga; então, com todo o seu ódio por Bellatrix Lestrange, decidiu por interferir e salvar a amiga. Bellatrix falou:

- Ora, então o bebê Potter veio lutar comigo?

- Eu vou vingar a morte de Sírius, Bellatrix! E vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez a Hermione, maldita! Isso é por Sírius! Crucio!

Bellatrix caiu no chão se contorcendo. Ela gritava, berrava! A dor era insuportável, maior do que toda a dor que ela já sentiu até ali! Ah, certamente Harry Potter havia se tornado um bruxo muito poderoso! Após um tempo, a dor parou. Potter disse:

- Agora... Isso é por Hermione! Sectusempra! Sectusempra! Sectusempra! Crucio!

Bellatrix não teve tempo para fazer nada! Ela foi atingida quatro vezes em cheio! O sangue espirrava para todo canto e Bellatrix urrava! Os gritos daquela voz horripilante podiam ser ouvidos de longe! Harry ouviu seu professor de D. C. A. T. elogiá-lo:

- É isso aí, Potter! Muito bem! Parabéns! Agora você precisa aprender a matar, a livrar o mundo de pessoas que jamais deveriam ter nascido! Vamos lá, Potter!

Harry Potter ficou feliz com o elogio feito por seu mestre. Bellatrix continuava gritando de dor, o que Harry não achava ruim... Depois de um tempo, Lestrange ficou fraca demais, então, Potter falou:

- Ah, Bellatrix! Agora eu vou livrar o mundo de você! Por Sírius e por Hermione... Morra! Avadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kedavraaaaaaaaa!

Um jogo de luz verde saiu da varinha de Harry Potter e, velozmente, atingiu Bellatrix Lestrange. Sim, a comensal mais fiel estava agora morta e a morte de seu padrinho vingada. Potter se voltou para Granger. Ela estava fraca e perdendo sangue. Harry se lembrou do contra-feitiço "Sectusempra" e o lançou várias vezes em Hermione, parando o sangramento. Em seguida, o rapaz pegou a menina no colo e a levou para dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. Harry correu até a Ala Hospitalar e deixou Hermione lá, voltando em seguida para a guerra.

Enquanto isso, Alana se encontrou com Snape, que disse:

- Ah! Então, você é a irmã do maldito Abel de Oliveira, não é?

- É, sou eu mesma! E você deve ser... O fraco ex-professor de Hogwarts, não é?

- Você verá seu engano! Imobullus!

Alana pulou e escapou do feitiço. Em seguida, lançou um "tarantallegra" mudo em Snape. O ex-professor foi atingido. Alana, então, lançou:

- Incarcerous!

Ele foi atingido e as cordas o prendiam, completamente imobilizado. Alana então lançou:

- Expelliarmus! ... Estupefaça!

Snape foi deixado ali, jogado no chão, sem varinha, inconsciente. Alana ouviu seu irmão lhe dizer:

- Não vai matá-lo?

- Por que eu deveria? - Alana retrucou.

- Ele é um inimigo!

- Ele pode ser salvo, Abel! Talvez se nós só o prendermos, ele possa ser regenerado!

- Ora, é claro que não! Severo Snape já teve chance de se regenerar e não quis. Ele merece a morte, vamos lá! Você sabe lançar as maldições imperdoáveis, precisa usá-las!

- Não! Eu jamais vou usar uma maldição imperdoável!

- É necessário, Alana, é necessário. E você vai descobrir isso.

- Nunca!

- Bem, faça como quiser. - Abel se afastou e foi em direção a um enorme bando de Anjos do Inferno que avançava.

De repente, Abel de Oliveira ouviu uma voz distinta daquelas que deveriam estar presentes ali. A voz gritava:

- Expecto Patronum!

O Professor Oliveira olhou e viu Gina Weasley lançando seu patrono contra os Anjos do Inferno, sem obter sucesso algum. Então, o docente ergueu a varinha, aproximou-se e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

A fênix imponente investiu contra as criaturas maléficas, destruindo-as. Gina caiu no chão, fraca. Abel falou:

- O que faz aqui, garota?

- Eu queria... Eu queria ajudar...

- Eu disse pra todos irem pro dormitório e isso incluía você também!

- Eu não vou ficar num dormitório enquanto há uma guerra aqui! Eu quero ajudar!

- Não! Você não pode!

- Não importa sua opinião, Professor! - Gina ficou de pé e completou: - Eu vou ficar aqui e ajudar!

- Ah, é mesmo?

- É!

- Pois eu lhe digo: você vai voltar para o seu quarto agora!

- Não mesmo!

- Ah, vai sim!

- Por quê? O que vai fazer se eu não voltar? Vai aplicar uma detenção?

- Não, não será necessário! Eu disse que você vai voltar para seu dormitório e é precisamente isso que acontecerá!

- Eu não saio daqui!

- Ah, mais é claro que sai! Você voltará agora!

Dizendo isso, Abel teletransportou Gina para o dormitório dela. Ela não acreditou: por essa ela não esperava! Ah, mas... Como ela poderia esquecer? O Professor Oliveira conhecia a técnica do teletransporte! Ela sabia disso, já lera em livros que falavam sobre o mestre! Ah, mas não importava! Mesmo que o docente a enviasse para o quarto mil vezes, mil vezes ela voltaria! Não deixaria que a excluíssem novamente de uma guerra tão importante, como Harry Potter a excluiu da guerra anterior!

Rony duelava com alguns comensais. Ele lutava brilhantemente e deixou-os estuporados. Mas um grupo de dementadores surgiu na frente dele. Ronald nunca foi muito bom em patronos, mas tinha que conseguir agora. Ele precisava de uma lembrança feliz. Ah, uma lembrança feliz... Uma lembrança feliz... Qual seria? Weasley se lembrou de sua família, do ano em que ganhou a taça de quadribol para a Grifinória com uma defesa fenomenal, da derrota de Voldemort... Ah, nada daquilo era realmente uma lembrança tão feliz! Aquelas lembranças não eram capazes de produzir um patrono tão grande quanto ele precisava naquele momento. Foi então que algo lhe veio à cabeça: um dia, no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele conheceu uma garota... Uma garota que tinha um sorriso tão bonito como ele jamais viu... Uma garota com uma voz tão doce quanto mel... Uma garota tão delicada, tão meiga e tão legal! Conhecê-la sim foi uma lembrança feliz! Com aquela lembrança, certamente um bom patrono seria produzido. Sim, Ronald Weasley lutaria, produziria o patrono mais forte por ela! Rony, então, apontou a varinha para o grupo de dementadores e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

O patrono de Rony destruiu todos os dementadores. Então, um enorme grupo de Anjos do Inferno atacou Ronald. Ah, não importava! Por aquela menina, ele venceria tudo! E então, ele bradou:

- Expecto Patronum!

O patrono de Rony investiu contra o bando. Alguns Anjos do Inferno foram destruídos, mas, outros fugiam. Rony decidiu correr atrás deles. Ele corria, não sabia para onde, mas seguia aquelas criaturas. Ah, mal sabia ele que aquilo era uma armadilha. Aquele bando se reuniu com outros e, surpreendentemente, as criaturas se suicidaram, explodindo. A energia maléfica era enorme e atacava Rony. Ele jamais conseguiria produzir um escudo tão forte que pudesse barrá-la. Mesmo assim ele tentou:

- Protego!

A enorme bola de energia maléfica consumiu o patrono de Ronald e também seu escudo protetor. Ele pensou: - "Vou morrer aqui.". No entanto, ouviu uma voz muito próxima, que o acalmou:

- Protego!

Um belo, forte e resistente escudo se formou, barrando a grande bola de energia. Ronald Weasley se virou para o lado, a fim de ver quem o tinha salvado. E, quando olhou, viu Alana à sua direita. Ela perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. Obrigado...

- De nada!

Nesse momento, uma voz foi ouvida:

- Expelliarmus!

Era Voldemort, o qual tentava desarmar Alana de Oliveira. Rony lançou em Alana o escudo protetor:

- Protego!

O feitiço de Riddle bateu no escudo e se voltou contra o feiticeiro, arrancando-lhe a varinha das mãos. Alana, então, lançou em Tom Riddle:

- Estupefaça!

Tom caiu no chão estuporado.

Abel observava a guerra, procurando se alguém estaria em apuros. Tudo parecia correr bem: embora os defensores de Hogwarts estivessem em ampla desvantagem, os invasores não estavam avançando. Lupin duelava brilhantemente contra Rabicho. Os outros professores também lutavam bravamente. Parecia que tudo ia bem, mas, de repente, Abel viu-se cercado por um grupo enorme de comensais e Anjos do Inferno. Então, ele usou as duas mãos para lançar, ao mesmo tempo, dois feitiços:

- Expecto Patronum! Avada Kedavra!

Abel levitou, para usar também os pés:

- Protego!

Cada membro exercia uma função: três deles lançavam magias e um fazia os gestos de ampliação dos feitiços. O patrono de Abel destruiu o bando de Anjos do Inferno, mas, ao ser atingido pela energia gerada na explosão das criaturas, dissolveu-se. O escudo conjurado pelo mestre barrou todos os jogos de luzes verde que o atacaram, mas, acabou também por dissolver-se. Muitíssimos comensais morreram, atingidos pela maldição da morte lançada pelo docente. Contudo, Abel foi surpreendido! Lúcio se aproveitou do enorme esforço feito pelo mestre e da pequena desatenção e lançou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Quando Abel percebeu, o jogo de luz verde já estava próximo demais: não daria tempo para se concentrar e executar um feitiço. Seria o fim?

Alana se virou rapidamente, à procura de um outro comensal. Ela olhava para todos os lados, a fim de verificar se alguém precisava da sua ajuda. E foi nesse momento que ela ficou estática, assustada, paralisada! A cena que ela viu foi terrível! Ela via um jogo de luz poderoso e veloz, um jogo de luz verde, indo na direção de seu irmão (este, estava terminando de executar seis coisas, sendo três feitiços simultâneos e três gestos de ampliação). Ah, Abel não conseguiria fazer nada para se defender! Alana também não teria tempo. Mesmo que ela lançasse um escudo, não conseguiria fazê-lo a tempo de barrar a maldição da morte lançada por Lúcio. Ah, não! Não podia ser! Seu irmão morreria, ali, tão perto dela e, ela não poderia fazer nada? Nada? Nada! Alana se lembrou da morte de seus pais. Ah, que triste foi! Seus pais morreram na frente dela, nas mãos de um vampiro e, ela viu tudo, viu a lenta e dolorosa morte! E não pôde fazer nada! Agora tudo acontecia novamente! Novamente, um ente querido morria ali, na frente dela, perto dela e, ela ficava ali, sem poder fazer nada! Ah, como dói a grande impotência humana! Ah, como é torturante não poder ajudar aqueles que amamos! Ah, nessa hora, Alana preferia enfrentar mil maldições cruciatus, mil torturas bem piores que isso, mil mortes, mil infernos, mil condenações! Naquele momento, ela preferia estar no lugar de Abel! Mas ver seu irmão morrer, sem poder tomar uma atitude, sem poder salvá-lo, era bem pior do que a morte! Alana sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés; ela se sentia pior do que se um bilhão de Anjos do Inferno a tivessem atacando, tirando toda a sua alegria e toda a sua energia! Alana se sentiu frágil, sem chão, sem alegria, sem energia, sem vida! Alana não mais se sentia, ela apenas morria, cada vez mais! Alana de Oliveira sentia a petrificação de sua alma, a realização de seus piores pesadelos e a extinção de sua vida! Ah, leitores, como é triste! Pudesse eu, jamais descreveria essa cena. À medida que o jogo de luz verde se aproximava do impotente Abel, Alana perdia mais e mais a vida que há muito já não era mais sua! Não, não, não! Não, não podia estar acontecendo! Aquilo era impossível! Não podia ser, não! Como podia o "Escolhido", o bruxo mais forte do mundo, ser derrotado? Não, não, não! Não era possível! A mente de Alana, a parte racional de seu cérebro sabia, mesmo que seu coração e sua alma quisessem o contrário, que Abel de Oliveira, seu irmão, em alguns segundos estaria caído, morto, inerte, no chão de Hogwarts. Ah, realidade cruel e dura! Ah, tristeza infinita! Ah, ausência de vida! Ah, que dor no coração!

Abel via o jogo de luz verde cada vez mais próximo e sabia: era o fim. Ele não podia fazer nada, tinha que aceitar a morte. Ele havia falhado: deixaria o mundo em ruínas, descumpriria a promessa que fez a seus pais, de proteger sua irmã. Ah, era triste! Mas, ele não podia fazer nada: fora burro demais, fora desatento demais, fora um retardado! Ah, agora, como um perdedor, como alguém que não cumpre sua promessa, como um fraco, impotente, Abel de Oliveira tinha que aceitar a morte, a derrota. Fora burro, negligente, fraco! Fora idiota, incompetente, débil! Agora só lhe restava a morte e, quem sabe, se ele merecesse, um lugarzinho no inferno. Ou, talvez, ainda, a destruição de sua alma... O sofrimento perpétuo! Agora, só lhe restava a morte... Era só esperar. Agora, só a morte... A morte? Sim, a morte. A morte! Morte! Morte! Abel viu passar diante de seus olhos toda a sua existência. Ele viu seus erros, seus acertos, suas vitórias, suas tristezas, suas glórias; Abel viu toda a sua vida e, sobretudo, via o jogo de luz verde cada vez mais próximo. Ele olhou rapidamente para todos os lados e viu: Rony estava de costas e, portanto, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Harry Potter devia estar ainda na Ala Hospitalar, junto com seu grande amor - Hermione Granger. Bem, e... Ali, olhando para ele, com a cara mais pálida e triste que Abel já viu, estava sua irmã, Alana! Ah, ele não queria e nem podia deixá-la! Ele prometera aos pais proteger a irmã! Mas a deixaria, descumpriria a promessa porque era um fraco, incompetente e retardado. Abel tentou transmitir por telepatia uma única mensagem: - "Cuide-se!". Todavia, não sabia se a irmã recebeu ou não a mensagem que ele mandou. Naquele momento, aquela mensagem era tudo o que ele podia fazer por ela. Abel de Oliveira via o jogo de luz verde bem próximo dele e decidiu que não morreria com aquela cara de espanto... Ele morreria sorrindo. Sim, morreria sorrindo, sorrindo para sua irmã! Ele queria que a última imagem que Alana teria dele vivo fosse dele sorrindo! Ah, seria agora! Abel colocou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e se preparou para a morte.

Nesse momento, todas as lutas cessaram. Todos olhavam para a cena em destaque. Todos os comensais queriam ver a morte do bruxo mais forte do universo! Todos os defensores de Hogwarts - os quais não podiam fazer nada para ajudar - esperavam, torciam ansiavam por um milagre! Mas, milagres não existem, existem?

Ah, era agora! Nada poderia salvar Abel da morte! Era agora, agora! Ah, era agora! Agora? Sim, agora. Agora! Era a hora da morte! Morte? Morte... Morte. Morte!

Nesse momento, o jogo de luz verde se aproximou; ele estava a poucos centímetros do peito do professor. Nenhum escudo seria capaz de barrá-lo. Nessa hora de desesperança, um grito foi ouvido... Era um grito de amor e desespero, mas um grito determinado... Era um grito de desespero, determinação e, principalmente, amor... Um grito de uma voz doce, meiga, determinada e amorosa, que dizia:

- Protego!

Impossível, tarde demais, ou será que não?

Um escudo se formou em torno de Abel. Não era um escudo comum... Era um escudo de amor, forte, firme e indestrutível! Era, talvez, o que grande parte da humanidade chamaria de... Milagre! Sim, milagre!

O jogo de luz bateu violentamente no escudo protetor e incrivelmente se voltou contra Lúcio. Ele apenas fez com que Rabicho fosse erguido e conduzido (contra a própria vontade, é claro) até o local do duelo e, assim, Rabicho serviu de escudo para Lúcio. O corpo de Rabicho caiu, sem vida, no chão.

Abel não acreditou: estava... Vivo? Sim, estava vivo. Vivo! Então, ele voltou ao chão, de pé. O professor olhou para todos os lados, buscando seu salvador. Quem teria feito aquilo? Há pouco Abel tinha olhado para tudo e, ninguém estava em condições de fazer nada! Então ele se lembrou da voz que lançou o feitiço e... A voz lhe lembrava alguém... Quem? Era alguém familiar... Alguém que o mestre já tinha visto há pouco tempo... Era... Mas... Não podia ser! Será que era... Não podia! Podia? Abel de Oliveira olhou para todos os lados e viu, ao seu lado direito, Gina Weasley apontando a varinha para o peito do docente, mantendo ainda o escudo protetor intacto. Incrível! Será que Abel estava enxergando direito? Ele abriu bem os olhos, fechou-os, abriu-os de novo e via sempre a mesma imagem. Mas... Como? Gina era uma sextanista! Tudo bem que ela era a melhor sextanista, mas, mesmo assim, era uma sextanista e, não tinha, teoricamente, nem base de conteúdo nem poder suficiente para criar um escudo tão poderoso! Como ela conseguiu? Abel via Gina sorrindo para ele e ainda mantendo o escudo intacto. Era, realmente, excepcional!

Alana viu tudo e, quando ela viu a "impossível" reversão da maldição da morte acontecer, não acreditou. Certamente a pessoa responsável por tal reversão tinha, na alma e no coração, um amor ilimitado e infinito pelo seu irmão. Foi quando Alana reconheceu a responsável por tal boa ação... Gina Weasley! Era a sextanista predileta de Abel... Ah, Alana não pensou em mais nada: em um pulo, ela estava dando um forte abraço em Gina e agradecendo:

- Obrigada! Você salvou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida! Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo!

- Ah, não foi nada! - Gina respondeu, sorridente.

Alana, então, jogou-se nos braços de Abel e disse, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Ah, Abel! Você está bem?

- Sim, estou incrivelmente bem... E vivo! - Abel sorriu.

- Ah, Abel, não faz mais isso, tá? Nunca mais me dá um susto como esse! Por favor, não me deixe nunca!

Nesse momento, Abel se sentiu incrivelmente incompetente, mas na mesma hora ele percebeu: a força dele não vinha diretamente dele, mas sim das pessoas que o amavam. Ele não era incompetente! Não enquanto fosse capaz de amar, não enquanto o amor o salvasse! Então, ele respondeu:

- Fique tranqüila: eu não vou te deixar!

Alana também sorriu. Depois, ela se virou para Lúcio. Os olhos de Alana ficaram vermelhos; o ódio da menina era infindo. Alana falou:

- Lúcio! Você é um maldito, desprezível estrume! Você é um desalmado idiota! E vai pagar pelo que fez! Eu vou fazer você pagar muito caro, maldito!

- E... Vai fazer o quê, Alana? Vai me estuporar? Ou lançar algum outro feitiço ridículo? O que vai fazer?

- Ora, seu maldito insolúvel retardado! Você vai sofrer como nunca antes! Você vai pagar pelo que fez! Crucio!

Abel não acreditou. Aquela garota que sempre o repreendia por lançar maldições imperdoáveis nos adversários, estava agora lançando a Maldição Cruciatus em um inimigo? Seria verdade? Sim, era! E o ódio de Alana era perceptível e amedrontador. Todos os demais comensais, e até mesmo Voldemort, recuaram e procuraram refúgio. Todos temiam o ódio de Alana. Gina recuou... Ela se assustou com tamanho ódio! Ninguém jamais executou uma Maldição Cruciatus com tamanha perfeição! Lúcio sofria, gritava, berrava, urrava, implorava pela morte! Lúcio estava no chão se contorcendo! Ele estava ali, frágil, indefeso, suplicando pela morte - a qual seria, no mínimo, mil vezes melhor do que aquela tortura. Não, leitores, nem Voldemort, nem o próprio Lúcifer, ninguém jamais executou um "Cruciatus" tão poderoso, tão terrível, tão perfeito! Todo o ódio da irmã de Abel estava naquela magia poderosa, toda a dor que Lúcio sentia era justa, mas indescritível! A tortura durou muitíssimo tempo.

Entretanto, como tudo na vida passa, aos poucos, Alana de Oliveira foi se acalmando. Dessa forma, a dor de Lúcio foi diminuindo e o efeito da maldição foi passando. Depois de um longo tempo, O "Cruciatus" cessou. Lúcio estava no chão, sem forças para nada! Alana, então, disse:

- Muito bem, Lúcio, chegou a hora da sua morte! Vou livrar o mundo da sua infeliz e indesejada existência! Vou livrar o mundo de você! Avada Kedavr...

- Não! Não faça isso! - Com um pulo, Abel se colocou na frente de Alana. Ela estacou e parou a execução da maldição da morte na hora!

- Por quê, Abel? Por quê? - Ela perguntou.

- Se você o matar, os poderes do Lúcifer do inferno aumentarão. É que Lúcifer, ao optar por ter duas vidas - uma no inferno e outra humana -, divide seus poderes em duas partes. Ter uma vida humana ainda o impede de liberar as sete Bestas pelo mundo. O que ele ganha é apenas a oportunidade de conhecer os sentimentos humanos e espiar de perto... Mas acho que as desvantagens são bem significativas. Bem, se ele morrer agora, as sete Bestas serão liberadas e espalhadas pelo mundo e, eu ainda não estou pronto para enfrentá-las. Por isso, eu peço: deixe-o pra lá.

Abel tocou na mão de Alana e esse gesto fê-la se acalmar. Era incrível como ele tinha o dom de acalmá-la apenas com um toque! Alana, então, abaixou a varinha e recuou. Abel se voltou para Lúcio e disse:

- Lúcio! Obrigado por me mostrar que a minha verdadeira força não vem de mim, mas sim daqueles que eu amo e que me amam também! Agora, vou terminar esta batalha! Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça de dizer... Seu herdeiro está na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. E... Bem, se continuar ali, ele continuará desacordado por um bom tempo, já que a responsável pelo local não sabe reverter o estado de inconsciência, porque não conhece o feitiço que usei nele. Agora, até a próxima! Estupefaça!

Abel fez o gesto de ampliação do feitiço e Lúcio foi duramente atingido. Ele estava inconsciente e sangrando. Abel abriu o portal e teletransportou todos os invasores de volta para o inferno. Em seguida, fechou o portal. Depois, ele disse:

- Acabou!

Lupin se aproximou do Professor Oliveira e questionou:

- Bem, já é tarde. O que fazemos agora? Deixamos os alunos descerem para o jantar?

- Não, Lupin... Precisamos checar se Lúcio deixou algum... Digamos... "Presentinho"... Antes de deixar todo mundo sair dos dormitórios. Vamos fazer o seguinte: quero que todos os professores chequem cada canto de Hogwarts e, você também, Lupin. Como a Senhorita Granger tem medo de voar sozinha, quero que Potter e Granger chequem as estufas. Senhor Weasley, quero que cheque todo o resto da parte externa do castelo, exceto o lago e a Floresta Proibida. Bem, é isso.

- Professor, - Gina chamou - eu também quero participar!

- Não mesmo! - Rony falou.

- Cala a boca, Ronald! - Gina rebateu. - Você não manda na minha vida! Quem decide pela minha participação ou não, sou eu! E você não tem nada com isso!

- Como não? Eu sou seu irmão! E posso dizer aos nossos pais...

- Eu quero que todos se explodam! Eu não vou ser deixada de lado novamente como fui uma vez! O senhor Potter me fez o favor de me deixar de lado na guerra passada, com o pretexto de me proteger! Mas eu não vou aceitar isso de novo, ouviu? Não me interessa se você, ou qualquer outro concorda ou não: eu quero participar!

- Mas... Você não pode!

- E... Posso saber por que, Ronald?

- Ora, você é pequena demais!

- Ah, é? E... Será que quando eu fizer sessenta anos eu vou ser adulta o suficiente pra você?

- Gina, eu não quero que você se arrisque!

- Vá pro inferno, Ronald! Por que você pode se arriscar e eu não? Por quê?

- Ora, eu... Eu...

- Você não é melhor que eu em nada! Você nem sabe produzir um bom patrono... Nem sabe produzir um bom escudo protetor... Nem sabe duelar tão bem quanto eu sei!

- Ora...

- Cale-se! Eu quero participar e ninguém vai me impedir!

Rony não tinha mais o que dizer. Abel se aproximou dele e indagou:

- Ahm... É... Bem... Você já conseguiu convencer a sua irmã a não fazer uma coisa que ela quer muito fazer?

- Bem, Professor... Na verdade... Não.

- Bom, Senhorita Weasley, eu tenho uma proposta: vou conjurar uma serpente e, se você conseguir lançar a maldição da morte nela e matá-la, deixo você participar; pode ser? - Abel propôs.

- Claro! - Gina respondeu.

- Então... Vamos lá! Serpensortia!

Abel conjurou uma serpente e pediu a ela, em linguagem de cobra, para que ficasse parada, sem atacar, com um olhar de quem implora pela vida. Ele também não queria que Gina Weasley participasse daquela guerra horrível. Rony percebeu e ficou feliz, ele não acreditava que a irmã conseguiria matar aquela serpente.

Gina queria participar. Ela não queria ser deixada de lado novamente, não queria ficar isolada da batalha, como uma criança, não queria deixar duas das pessoas que mais amava ir pra guerra sem ela! Ela se concentrou. Sabia que lançar um "Avada Kedavra" em uma criatura que tinha um olhar de quem implora pela vida não seria algo fácil. Contudo, custasse o que custasse, ela participaria da guerra! Então, ela se concentrou mais ainda. Abel ainda não havia ensinado como lançar a maldição, mas já havia demonstrado como fazer. Gina, então, tentou se lembrar. Em seguida, ela fez os mesmos gestos que Abel fizera na aula, concentrou-se o máximo que pôde, reuniu a maior determinação que conseguiu, fixou seu objetivo (matar a cobra para poder participar da guerra) e reuniu o maior amor que tinha, pela pessoa que a desafiava, pela pessoa que era o motivo de ela querer participar. Então, ela lançou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Conseguirá a caçula Weasley matar a serpente e participar da guerra? O que espera nossos heróis na checagem de Hogwarts? Será que Lúcifer deixou algum... "Presentinho"?

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Os Defensores de Hogwarts começam a checagem. Os professores (responsáveis pela checagem da parte de dentro do castelo) não encontram nada. Mas, o clima nas estufas pode provocar uma atitude definitiva de Hermione em relação à sua vida amorosa. No lago há perigos também e, como Rony não encontra nada na sua checagem, talvez ele vá dar uma ajudinha lá no lago... Ah, e, na Floresta Proibida, uma criatura poderosa pode ameaçar a vida de alguns de nossos heróis! Não perca o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "ENTRE HORRORES E AMORES"! Você já encontrou o amor, quando buscava por seus inimigos?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bem, galera, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor, eu lhes imploro: comentem! Será que vou precisar buscar uma capa para a fic, com o desenho do autor ajoelhado no milho, implorando por comentários? Bem, por favor, se alguém além de mim e da minha Beta Reader está lendo esta fic, comente! É claro que, se não quiser comentar, não precisa; mas, eu gostaria que, se possível, vocês comentassem! Assim eu não precisaria usar esse espaço pra pedir comentários! Poderia usar para respondê-los! Pessoal, por favor, comente! Meu e-mail é: e vocês podem enviar e-mails à vontade! Comentem!

N/B

uno, é incrível como você tem a capacidade de escrever um capítulo de quase 30 páginas e não cansar o leitor. A fic está dinâmica, com muitos pontos em aberto, que dá no leitor aquela vontade de continuar lendo. E quando você finalmente esclarece alguma coisa cria outros problemas para que continuemos lendo.

Na minha opinião, a parte em que o Abel quase morre (antes da Gina aparecer), eu achei os pensamentos do Abel e da irmã muito longos e repetitivos. Eu acredito que dê para você trnasmitir toda a angústia do momento sem precisar se repetir tanto. A impressão que tenho é de que ao invés de prender a atenção (como em todos os outros momentos conflituosos do capítulo), o leitor vai pular. Sugiro que você reescreva estes dois parágrafos.

No mais, seguem alguns pontos que observei.

você mencionou que aparatação é diferente de teletransporte. Sugiro colocar o por quê quando fala isso. Pensei bastante e não consegui chegar a uma conclusão da razão de serem diferentes.

Bruno, eu fico me perguntando: o que Dumbledore pensava de Abel? Ele concordava com essa 'ética' dele? Estimular a matar não me parece ser a filosofia do bom velhinho.

Você disse que a Alana não conseguiria lançar um escudo a tempo para barrar o Avada Kedavra de Lucio em Abel. No entanto, os escudos não protegem do Avada. Esse feitiço é irreversível e não pode ser barrado.

No geral, a qualidade continua a mesma. Percebi que se atentou à questão da repetição de algumas expressões, como havíamos falado. Neste capítulo percebi que reduziram bastante.

Se quiser discutir alguma coisa antes de publicar, estou à disposição.

Abraços,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, não gosto de esclarecer coisas antecipadamente, porque a história, por si, esclarecerá. Mas, diante de algumas perguntas, tenho que fazer isso, não é? Bem, eu só afirmo que, de alguma forma, o teletransporte e a aparatação não são a mesma coisa! Como e por que, será explicado mais pra frente, porque Abel ensinará a técnica a um outro personagem. Bem, sendo assim, sabemos que Hogwarts possui feitiços anti-aparatação, mas não possui feitiços anti-teletransporte; então, é por isso que o Professor Oliveira conseguiu usar o teletransporte. Sei que em um ponto da história Alana comenta isso. Quanto à ética de Abel, sim, ela é bem complexa, rica e questionável. Mas... Será que ele está errado? Isso é bem discutível! Acho que, numa guerra, não há como ter muita ética, há? Quanto ao fato do "Avada Kedavra" não poder ser barrado por um escudo, na própria história esse fato é negado; no Capítulo 2, Abel diz que um "Protego" pode barrar a maldição da morte, dependendo, simplesmente, da energia com a qual o bruxo lança o escudo; o Professor Oliveira faz até uma demonstração prática disso. Bem, nesta história, a Maldição da Morte não é "imbarrável" e toda magia pode ser mais fraca ou mais forte, dependendo do bruxo que a lança. Um "Protego" bem executado pode sim barrar até mesmo uma maldição da morte, como Abel já disse no capítulo 2. Se mais alguém tiver, ainda, dúvidas sobre isso, pode me mandar perguntas. Por fim, quanto aos parágrafos... Eles não estão dinâmicos, mas foi intencional. Alguns pontos da história devem ser ressaltados e algumas cenas devem ser bem descritas, às vezes descritas à exaustão. Faço isso com as cenas que julgo mais importantes e, a princípio, elas ficarão assim mesmo. Se mais alguém reclamar, posso pensar na reedição; mas, meus leitores - se é que existem - não são muito de conversar comigo, não é? Kkkkk!!! Bem, é isso.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: ENTRE HORRORES E AMORES

CAPÍTULO 4

ENTRE HORRORES E AMORES

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Meus estimados leitores: agradeço-os por lerem a fic e peço que continuem lendo; se possível, peço que façam comentários! Podem mandar e-mail! Sei que

algumas coisas ainda não estão claras na história. Um exemplo é a diferença entre o Teletransporte e a Aparatação. Contudo, ao longo da história, creio

que tudo - ou quase tudo - será esclarecido (a diferença entre Teletransporte e Aparatação, por exemplo, será esclarecida mais adiante). Então, por favor,

tenham paciência! Outra coisa: sei que minha fic é dinâmica; gosto dela assim. Sei também que, em algumas cenas, o dinamismo é interrompido. Afirmo: isso

é proposital e, na minha opinião, importante. Gosto de "parar o tempo" nas cenas que julgo muito relevantes, primeiro para descrever detalhadamente os

sentimentos dos personagens; segundo, para mostrar o quão é repetitiva a mente humana, o quão ela pode trabalhar freneticamente na hora do aperto e, também,

o quão triste ou feliz pode ser uma situação; por fim, amplio o tempo, a fim de dar uma "segurada" na história e criar uma expectativa em você, leitor.

Então, nos momentos em que tudo parecer estático, só faço um pedido: paciência! Isso é necessário e, talvez, nos momentos de "repouso" da história, pistas

podem ser lançadas... Agradeço a todos os que estão lendo! Agradeço a todos os meus leitores no site Aliança 3 Vassouras e aos mais de trinta leitores

no site Floreios e Borrões. Valeu mesmo! E, continuem lendo! E, claro, se possível, comentem! Valeu! Agora, vamos à história!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

A nota acima não é atual. Como eu sempre digo, os capítulos que estou postando neste site já estão prontos e postados em outros sites. Mas, vou fazer uma notinha atual agora... Especialmente para este site... Bom, antes de responder a um comentário que recebi, peço a colaboração de vocês, leitores, porque este site corta alguns caracteres que costumeiramente uso. Por exemplo: uso o underline como travessão, no lugar do ífem; uso os colchetes para indicar feitiços... Tudo isso ele corta. Tento sempre corrigir esses problemas; contudo, pode ser que algo tenha passado; então, se vocês virem algo, avisem-me, ok? E se quiserem ler todos os capítulos já publicados da fanfic, entrem no site Aliança 3 Vassouras, ou no Floreios e Borrões. Nesses dois sites já tem publicado até o capítulo 8. Este site é difícil... É em Inglês – língua que não domino – e tem algumas particularidades. Estou aprendendo a mexer com ele aos poucos; então, se virem algum erro, comuniquem-me, ok? Valeu! Agora, vou responder a dois comentários que recebi; como ambos são da mesma pessoa, vou respondê-los juntos, como se fossem um só. Vamos lá:

Comentário: "ainda está chata! se nem a J.K muda os personagem

ns que ELA CRIOU, quem é vc para faze-lo? Eu sei, o mundo que a nossa querida Jo faz é maravilhoso, mas vc não pertence á ele, nem eu!! Quem sabe para

melhorar, vc não pára de inventar esses personagens e continua com os delas? Ok!

p.s: vou continuar lendo a fic e espero melhoras!

Alana: Personagem estilo "Mary Sue": linda de morrer, abala todos os garotos, é mais bonita que Gina, mais inteligente e esperta que Hermione, dotada de

poderes e generosos atributos físicos, é super, hiper mega legal e todos gostam dela!!E possivelmente vai acabar com o Ron ou Harry...ou os dois!

Fernandadoida".

Resposta: Olá, Fernanda! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Bom, quero, antes de tudo, parabenizar você, porque, dessa vez, sua crítica – embora dura – não foi destrutiva – pelo menos a maior parte dela. Vou responder a ela. Começarei pela parte mais dura e infundada: "ainda está chata! se nem a J.K muda os personagem

ns que ELA CRIOU, quem é vc para faze-lo? Eu sei, o mundo que a nossa querida Jo faz é maravilhoso, mas vc não pertence á ele, nem eu!! Quem sabe para

melhorar, vc não pára de inventar esses personagens e continua com os delas? Ok!". Ora, Fernanda!!! Quem foi que te disse que eu não pertenço ao mundo criado pela J. K.??? Sim, eu pertenço a ele, e você também!!! Como leitores, pertencemos ao mundo criado por ela e, no meu caso, como escritor de fanfics de HP, aí é que pertenço mesmo! Além disso, acho que você se esqueceu de que está lendo uma fanfic. Não sei se você sabe o que é uma fanfic, então vou citar aqui uma definição de fanfic, que pode ser encontrada no link FAC do site Aliança 3 Vassouras: "O que são fics? A palavra fanfic (ou simplesmente fic) vem do inglês fan - fã - e fiction - ficção. Fic é uma estória criada a partir de personagens e fatos pré-existentes.

No nosso caso criamos estórias com os personagens criados por J.K. Rowling.". Talvez você não tenha interpretado isso da maneira correta: a fanfic é uma FICÇÃO criada A PARTIR de personagens e fatos já existentes, ou seja, a fanfic é uma FICÇÃO criada a partir de uma obra; bom, entenda que é uma ficção criada A PARTIR e não APENAS COM... Isso significa que o autor de fanfic PODE criar personagens e lugares seus. Então, minha cara, eu posso criar, posso inventar personagens e, continuo, mesmo assim, escrevendo uma fanfic, já que escrevo uma FICÇÃO A PARTIR de uma história pré-existente. Como o que você está lendo é uma FANFIC e não a história oficial da autora de HP, você pode encontrar personagens originais, criados pelo autor da FANFIC; afinal, a FANFIC é a mistura do universo da autora da história original – no caso a J. K. – com o universo do autor da FANFIC. Você afirma: "se nem a J.K muda os personagem

ns que ELA CRIOU, quem é vc para faze-lo?". Bom, Fernanda, achei essa parte do comentário meio estúpida demais... Ora essa! Eu sou o autor de uma fanfic e tenho o direito de criar personagens!!! Quando a J. K. criou o primeiro livro, muitos pensavam que ela não era ninguém... Bem, escrevo uma fanfic e a fanfic é de minha autoria! Não tenho que ficar preso no universo criado pela autora de HP, eu posso criar coisas novas! E, se eu não sou ninguém para poder criar coisas novas na minha história - é uma fanfic, baseada em HP, mas é uma história de minha autoria -, você também não é ninguém para me fazer esse tipo de pergunta! Odeio quando alguém faz esse tipo de pergunta, menosprezando os trabalhos dos outros... Não ficou legal, sabe? Pareceu-me que você quis dizer que minha criação não vale nada, que não posso criar... E, com isso, minha cara, jamais concordarei! Eu tenho o direito de criar! E, qualquer pessoa o tem! Faça-me o favor e respeite o trabalho e a criação dos outros! Um pouco de respeitto é muito bom, sabe? Assim como eu a respeito como leitora, você deve me respeitar como escritor! Escritores – seja de histórias originais ou de fanfics – têm uma coisa chamada "Liberdade de Expressão", que está na constituição do país! E, minha fanfic não tem fins lucrativos: reconheço que o universo potteriano pertence inteiramente à J. K. e só ela tem o direito de lucrar com ele; então, reconhecendo isso, posso criar fanfics a partir desse universo e, claro, posso criar coisas novas para o mundo HP. Se você não gostou dos personagens, eu sinto muito; mas, eles continuarão na história e cada vez mais firmes, até porque são pilares da história. Minha história pressupõe que Harry derrotou Voldemort e sobreviveu; então, como ele venceu Voldemort, seria o maior bruxo do mundo e, no universo da J. K. não há ninguém capaz de ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ao garoto. Foi por isso que eu criei um professor – Abel de Oliveira – capaz de ensinar Potter; para ser capaz de ensinar o "menino que sobreviveu", o professor precisa ter uma sabedoria e uma força incríveis, não? Eu acho que sim! O que aconteceu – e que eu não esperava – é que Abel ganhou força, porque a personalidade dele é diferente! Gosto de personagens com personalidade dual, sabe? Abel é assim e continuará na história. Quanto à Alana... Não concordo com você quando você diz que ela é "Mary Sue". Ela é forte? Sim, é; mas, isso é justificável. Para que a história tenha graça, a aventura tem que ser bem maior que uma simples luta contra Voldemort; Abel é um bruxo que já passou por essa "luta maior", além de várias outras peripécias, que você verá ao longo da história; bem, Alana é irmã dele, passou por uma parte disso também, então, lógico que ela seria forte. Além disso, Alana estudou por mais tempo que os demais personagens, o que ajuda a justificar as habilidades dela. Agora... Alana é mais bonita que Gina??? JAMAIS, leia bem, JAMAIS eu disse isso; aliás, JAMAIS ao menos deixei subentendido. Na parte que você citou no comentário – omiti isso aqui para não tornar isso maior do que já vai ficar – o que nós temos não é a visão do narrador sobre Alana, mas sim a visão de Rony. É algo similar a um discurso indireto livre (tenho quase certeza de que é isso)... Rony pensa através da voz do narrador (transmito muito o pensamento de personagens assim)... Veja: acho que ficou claro que o Weasley gostou de Alana desde quando a viu... Foi "amor à primeira vista". Então, é provável – e muito provável! – que a visão dele sobre a garota seja um pouco exagerada, não é? Bem... Alana é mais inteligente e esperta que Hermione? NÃO!!! Ela apenas teve mais fontes de pesquisa. Você perceberá que, tendo as mesmas fontes de pesquisa e os mesmos professores, Hermione e Alana são boas do mesmo tanto! Penso que você tirou conclusões precipitadas sobre Alana... Você superestimou a personagem, dando-lhe qualidades que, nem mesmo eu, imaginei. Alana fará sim par romântico com Rony; contudo, nem toda personagem original que faz par romântico com Harry ou com Rony é "Mary Sue", Fernanda; você precisa perder o preconceito contra personagens originais. A J. K. não é a única que pode criar personagens! Gostei do seu comentário e da sua argumentação sobre Alana: pode ser pensamento de mais leitores; sendo assim, espero ter esclarecido as coisas nesse ponto. Quanto à trama... Talvez, a um leitor que gosta de muitos detalhes, algumas coisas não estejam claras. Bom, tudo – ou quase tudo – será explicado! Os conceitos, as coisas que criei, as inovações minhas, tudo será explicado! Só que a explicação será dada no momento certo e não virá toda de uma vez. Então, tenham paciência. Fernanda, os personagens originais continuarão, bem como a história. Espero que você fique mais receptiva a eles... E, continuarei a inventar, a ser original, porque a originalidade é importante. Espero que você fique mais receptiva também à minha originalidade, às minhas invenções. Você pode criticá-las, isso é até bom! Mas, mesmo odiando, você tem que respeitá-las. Mais uma vez eu digo que espero que você não desista!!! Veja bem: eu acho que você gostou da fic, pelo menos um pouquinho! Alguma coisa na fic lhe chamou a atenção, de alguma coisa você gostou! Afinal, se você odiasse tanto assim a fic, já teria desistido. Agradeço a você pelos seus comentários e, espero, no final de cada capítulo, suas críticas contundentes. Abraços!

Bom, queridos leitores, tenham paciência comigo e não desistam! Acho que a fic não está ruim não! E, quem quiser e puder, comente!!! Valeu!

() FILOSOFIA:

Bons inimigos nos trazem enormes problemas e, junto com as peripécias,

Acabamos por encontrar aqueles que realmente nos amam. Então... Será que devemos mesmo odiar nossos inimigos?

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Os Defensores de Hogwarts conseguiram vencer a batalha contra os Invasores. Abel esteve muito próximo da morte, mas, surpreendentemente, Gina Weasley o

salvou no último momento. Alana de Oliveira, poucos momentos após afirmar que jamais usaria uma Maldição Imperdoável, lançou a Maldição Cruciatus em Lúcio,

porque este havia atentado contra a vida de Abel de Oliveira (lançando a Maldição da Morte). Alana tentou matar Lúcio com um "Avada Kedavra"; todavia,

Abel a impediu, estuporou Lúcio e terminou a batalha, transportando Lúcio, os comensais e Voldemort de volta para o inferno. Uma checagem será feita em

Hogwarts, em busca de inimigos remanescentes. Abel divide as tarefas entre ele, sua irmã, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger; contudo, Gina

Weasley reivindica sua participação na aventura, o que desagrada muito Rony. Abel, então, propõe um desafio: para participar da checagem, Gina teria de

lançar a Maldição da Morte numa cobra conjurada pelo professor e o "Avada Kedavra" teria que ser eficiente. A checagem trará perigos, mas também evidenciará

alguns sentimentos...

() HISTÓRIA:

Gina queria participar. Ela não queria ser deixada de lado novamente, não queria ficar isolada da batalha, como uma criança, e não queria deixar duas das

pessoas que mais amava ir pra guerra sem ela! Ela se concentrou. Sabia que lançar o "Avada Kedavra" em uma criatura que tinha um olhar de quem implora

pela vida não seria algo fácil. Contudo, ela participaria da guerra a qualquer custo! Então, concentrou-se mais ainda. Abel ainda não havia ensinado como

lançar a maldição, mas já havia demonstrado como fazê-la, então Gina tentou se lembrar. Em seguida, ela fez os mesmos gestos que Abel fizera na aula, concentrou-se

o máximo que pôde, reuniu a maior determinação que conseguiu, fixou seu objetivo (matar a cobra para poder participar da guerra) e reuniu o maior amor

que tinha, pela pessoa que a desafiava, o motivo de ela querer entrar na guerra, e então, lançou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Abel ainda disse à cobra, na linguagem dela, é claro:

- Desvie-se para a direita!

Entretanto, ela não teve tempo: a luz verde saiu como um raio da ponta da varinha de Gina e atingiu o réptil no ato. O animal morreu, sem nem saber que

morreria. A caçula Weasley falou, em tom sarcástico:

- Bem... Isso significa que eu também poderei participar, não é?

Ronald fechou a cara e Abel respondeu, em um tom totalmente cínico:

- O que você acha?

Gina sorriu e o professor disse:

- Potter, onde está a Granger?

- Na Ala Hospitalar, professor. - Harry respondeu.

O mestre, então, executou um Feitiço Convocatório e, em menos de um minuto, Hermione estava levitando na frente do docente. O professor de D. C. A. T.

murmurou um feitiço e Hermione Granger acordou e se sentiu tão boa, como se não tivesse sofrido nada! Harry Potter perguntou:

- Hermione... Você... Você está bem?

- Sim, estou! - Granger respondeu.

- Bem, - Abel falou - vamos ao trabalho, então. Lupin, coordene os demais professores numa checagem interna; verifiquem cada canto do interior do castelo.

Granger e Potter... Vocês ficarão com as estufas. Sejam muito observadores, por favor... Não deixem nada passar! Senhor Weasley, o senhor ficará com o

resto... Ou seja, todas as áreas que não forem designadas a ninguém. Eu não acho que você vá encontrar nada; então, após fazer sua checagem, vá ajudar

na checagem do lago. Oliveira, você ficará com o lago. Tome muito cuidado, porque você enfrentará grandes perigos. Eu ficarei com a Floresta Proibida.

Agora... Vão!

- E eu, professor? - Gina questionou.

- Você virá comigo, vai me ajudar na checagem da Floresta Proibida. - Abel respondeu. Agora... Quanto aos demais... Vão! Rápido! Vão!

Todos se iam, quando Abel gritou:

- Weasley, use sua vassoura!

Rony foi para seu quarto, pegou sua vassoura e foi fazer o que o professor pediu. Harry e Hermione foram para as estufas, Alana para o lago, e os professores

para o interior do castelo. Abel e Gina continuaram parados no lugar. Gina perguntou:

- E nós, não iremos?

- Sim, iremos, mas daqui a pouco. - Abel respondeu.

- Por que temos que esperar?

- Não temos que esperar, é que eu preciso lançar feitiços anti-teletransporte em toda a escola e pretendo fazer isso daqui mesmo; então, preciso me concentrar

e, por isso, não posso ir agora.

- Ah, desculpe-me...

- Não há do que se desculpar... Você só estava tirando uma dúvida.

- Bem... Posso ir na frente? Digo... Eu poderia começar a checagem...

- Não mesmo! Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira, é?

- Não, mas...

- Isso é sério, menina! A Floresta Proibida é, certamente, o lugar mais perigoso a ser checado! E, com certeza, lá terá criaturas que você nunca viu na

sua vida! Eu não sou tão irresponsável a ponto de deixá-la ir sozinha, sabia?

- Desculpe-me...

- Não, você não tem do que se desculpar. Agora... Sugiro que você faça um feitiço convocatório para chamar sua vassoura, porque vamos precisar.

- Tá...

Gina fez o feitiço convocatório e chamou sua vassoura. O professor se concentrou e lançou os feitiços que queria. Em seguida, convocou sua vassoura e disse:

- Pronto: agora podemos ir. Você está pronta?

- Sim, estou.

- Então... Vamos?

- Vamos! - Gina respondeu, animada. Afinal, ela estaria do lado do bruxo mais forte do universo e, também, do melhor poeta que há! Isso na opinião dela,

é claro.

Abel e Gina voaram na direção da Floresta Proibida.

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger foram para as estufas. Na entrada da estufa 1, Hermione perguntou:

- E então? Vamos dividir as estufas?

- Não! Vamos fazer isso juntos! Eu não quero que você se machuque, não quero que sofra mais, porque você não merece!

- Harry, eu... Eu não sou criança...

- Eu sei que não é! Mas, mesmo assim, não vou deixá-la sozinha! Você é muito importante pra mim e... Eu não vou deixar que nada de mau lhe aconteça!

- Harry... Eu sei me cuidar...

- Sabe mesmo? Então... Por que Bellatrix conseguiu deixar você daquele jeito? Por que você não reagiu?

- Ora, Harry! Francamente! Como é que eu ia reagir? Fui pega desprevenida! Como queria que eu reagisse?

- Pois é! E se te pegarem... "desprevenida"... De novo?

- Harry! Já chega! Eu não sou uma idiota!

- Eu não disse que você era!

- Você está me tratando como uma criança! E isso eu não vou admitir!

Hermione saiu correndo para a estufa 13 e lá entrou. Harry Potter correu até lá também. Quando ele entrou no local, viu uma aranha gigante agarrar a menina

e erguê-la no ar. Potter gritou:

- Hermione!!!

Ele não sabia o que fazer. A amiga estava sendo erguida cada vez mais alto e, certamente, a aranha lançaria o pior veneno na garota. Harry Potter não podia

permitir aquilo, não mesmo! Então, ele bradou, apontando a varinha para as garras da aranha:

- Expelliarmus!

Deu certo: as garras do asqueroso animal foram arrancadas; contudo, Granger estava despencando de uma altura considerável. O "menino que sobreviveu", então,

decidiu fazê-la levitar até ele:

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Hermione foi levitando e Harry fê-la pousar suavemente na frente dele. Então, o garoto disse:

- Hermione... Quando você vai entender que eu me preocupo com você? Quando você vai entender que eu gosto demais de você para deixar que você se machuque?

Quando você vai entender que é importante pra mim?

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ouvir aquilo a deixava feliz; mas... Por quê? Ora, é sempre bom ouvir que alguém se importa com você, não é? Não, não era

só isso. Ela gostava do olhar dele, o olhar que ele tinha quando dizia aquelas coisas... Ela gostava do jeito como ele falava - determinado, firme, protetor

-, ela gostava da voz dele e, sobretudo, ela gostava dele! Ah, não, não podia! Ela estava namorando Rony! Como podia gostar de Harry daquela forma? Ah,

como ela queria que o rapaz à sua frente a tomasse nos braços e... Não! Não mesmo! Não era certo! Ela não podia trair Rony! Hermione sabia que Harry jamais

faria o que sua mente insana desejava e, estranhamente, isso a deixava triste. Ao menos ele havia dito que a menina era importante pra ele, não é? Ah,

Hermione não sabia o que fazer! Ela tinha as pernas bambas. O encontro com a aranha não foi nada legal. O que ela não sabia é que o aracnídeo estava ali,

inexplicavelmente com garras enormes, atrás dela, pronto para lançar o mais letal dos venenos. Harry, porém, percebeu, mesmo sem entender o porquê de aquele

animal asqueroso ter garras enormes novamente, já que ele as havia tirado há pouco. Em um pulo, ele se jogou na frente da amiga e gritou:

- Aranha Exumai!

O animal pegou fogo e desapareceu. Harry se virou para Hermione e perguntou:

- Hermione... Você está bem?

- Estou, Harry...

Ela o olhava de modo agradecido e terno...

Harry encarava a garota... Será que Harry Potter estava ficando louco, ou Hermione Granger o olhava com... Amor? Não, não podia ser! Harry torcia há um

bom tempo para que Hermione o amasse da forma como ele a amava, mas... Ela estava namorando Rony - seu melhor amigo! Ela amava Rony, certamente! E ele,

Harry Potter, estava só confundindo as coisas, estava só sendo insano!

Hermione notou o olhar do amigo... Ele tinha descoberto o amor que ela guardava por ele, mas, não acreditava, ou, tentava não acreditar. Ela sabia, sabia

que Harry não faria nada enquanto ela estivesse com Rony; ela sabia também que o amigo não era muito bom em revelar seus sentimentos para garotas... Ela

sabia, porque o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo! Ah, o que ela faria? Continuaria a farsa que vivia com Rony? Não, não mesmo! Ela daria uma chance à felicidade

dela e dele também! Afinal, parecia que, finalmente, Rony havia encontrado seu grande amor! Hermione não podia negar que Alana era uma boa pessoa; afinal,

mesmo após um duelo, Alana a salvou. Ah, agora Hermione estava certa, certa do que devia fazer, certa do que faria: terminaria tudo com Rony, no outro

dia mesmo, na primeira oportunidade que surgisse!

A menina obrigou seus olhos a saírem dos olhos de Harry Potter e o cenário (a estufa) despertou-a de seus devaneios. Então, ela disse:

- Harry... Desculpe-me... Eu fui uma idiota... Eu... Eu não pensei que você se preocupasse tanto assim comigo... Desculpe-me... E... Obrigada... Obrigada

por tudo...

- Ah, Hermione, você não tem do que agradecer! De nada! E... Bem... É... An... É... Vamos... Vamos... Vamos fazer isso juntos?

- Ah, Harry, claro! Vamos fazer isso juntos!

Harry sorriu e Hermione acabou por acompanhá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Abel e Gina entravam na Floresta Proibida. Abel disse:

- Gina... - A menina sorriu, porque era a primeira vez que o professor a chamava pelo primeiro nome e, isso significava muito para ela. O mestre continuou:

- Obrigado... Você salvou a minha vida hoje.

- De nada!

- Eu não sabia que você era uma bruxinha tão poderosa!

- Eu... - Gina ficou sem-graça.

- Não, não negue isso: você tem um poder incrível! É, certamente, uma das minhas melhores alunas; é a melhor sextanista e, atrevo-me a dizer, não deve

nada à grande maioria dos setimanistas.

- Ah, professor, eu... Eu sou só uma aluna normal...

- Não, não é. Uma aluna normal do sexto ano não cria um escudo tão poderoso quanto o que você criou há pouco.

- Bem... Aquilo foi... Aquilo foi... Foi... Foi sorte...

- Não, aquilo foi competência! Você tem um poder enorme, certamente!

- Ah, não, professor... Se eu tivesse tanto poder assim, já teria inventado um feitiço pra ter sorte no amor! - Gina brincou.

- Ah... Bem, nem que você tivesse todo o poder do mundo, conseguiria isso. Não há feitiço para ter sorte no amor, Gina. No amor, você não precisa de sorte,

você só precisa encontrar alguém com quem você compartilhe um amor mútuo, sincero, desinteressado, amigo e de igual intensidade. E, isso, não depende de

sorte, mas sim, de destino.

- Ah, professor! Eu... Eu não sei... Eu amei Harry Potter, mas... Não sei por que não deu certo! E... Agora... Eu amo novamente alguém e... Não sei se

sou correspondida... Bem, eu acho que não. Acho difícil que a pessoa a quem amo me corresponda, porque... Eu não sou ninguém.

- Bom, seu relacionamento com Harry Potter não deu certo, porque o amor não era de mesma intensidade; você o amava muito mais do que ele a amava e, bem...

Potter percebeu que o amor da vida dele é outro. E, você, por sua vez, acabou por deixar de amá-lo, porque o amor é como uma planta, que precisa ser regada;

Potter não regou o amor que você sentia por ele; então, você deixou de amá-lo. Quanto ao seu outro amor... Digo que você confia muito pouco em si mesma.

Por que acha que não é correspondida?

Gina pensou se o professor estava lendo seus pensamentos... Se ele estivesse... Ela sabia que o docente podia fazer isso, mas não podia dizer se ele lia

ou não seus pensamentos naquele momento. Ela respondeu:

- Bem... Eu penso que não sou correspondida, porque... Bom... Quem sou eu? Ninguém! E ele... Ele é o melhor dos seres humanos!

- Ah... Não acredito muito que ele seja melhor pessoa que você. Você é um grande ser humano! Como você, só conheço mais um ser humano... Só mais uma pessoa

que seja como você eu conheço...

- Quem?

- Minha irmã. Vocês duas são grandes pessoas e eu as invejo; jamais serei tão bom assim! E... Eu duvido que a pessoa de quem você gosta seja um ser humano

tão incrível quanto você e minha irmã.

- Ah, pra mim ele é sim, bem melhor do que eu!

- Você se subestima demais, sabia?

- E é por ele ser tão bom que eu acho que ele não gosta de mim... Afinal... O que eu tenho a oferecer?

- Uma enorme capacidade de amar... Um amor incondicional, fiel... Um amor enorme! Duvido que alguém seja capaz de amar alguém com tanta intensidade quanto

você! E... Você acha isso pouco? Eu não acho! Bem, Gina, eu acho que você ainda não parou e tentou perceber as sutilezas.

- Sutilezas? Como assim?

- Bom... Algumas vezes, o amor não pode ser demonstrado, embora ele exista. Sendo assim... Bem, talvez seu amor seja sim correspondido, mas talvez ele

não possa ser demonstrado, para o seu próprio bem. Então, se for assim, você só descobrirá que é correspondida se prestar muitíssima atenção nas sutilezas.

- Mas... Como assim... Sutilezas?

- As sutilezas são acontecimentos que poucas pessoas percebem; são coisas que ninguém, além de você mesma, pode perceber.

- Professor... Você já amou alguém?

- Bem... Antes de responder, terei de explicar uma outra coisa... Mas... Bom... Vou fazer uma pergunta: você conhece a lenda do escolhido?

- Sim, claro! Dizem que, de mil em mil anos, aparece um ser humano de bom coração, que precisa enfrentar o pior mal do mundo: Lúcifer. Então, o Escolhido

luta, provavelmente vence, vive uma vida normal e morre... Ou melhor... Vai para o paraíso.

- Ah, legal! - Abel sorriu. - Essa lenda é mentirosa!

- O quê?

- Não há paraíso para o escolhido. O que acontece é apenas uma simulação de morte.

- O quê? - Gina ficou perplexa.

- É isso mesmo! Todo espírito passa por reencarnações, passa por diversas vidas para evoluir. Só que, ao começar uma vida nova, o espírito não se lembra

das anteriores. O escolhido faz um trajeto semelhante, só que ele se lembra de todas as outras vidas. O pior é ter que simular mortes, sabendo que tudo

é uma simulação! Bem, não vou contar tudo agora, porque eu levaria um tempo enorme, mas... Bem, nesses mais de três mil anos, passei por várias supostas

vidas, simulei várias vezes minha morte e... Digo a você, não foi nada legal! E, agora, respondendo à sua pergunta... Na minha primeira vida... Isso é...

Quando tudo começou, sim, eu amei duas pessoas: uma menina, que era minha amiga de infância e que, depois, tornou-se minha namorada e uma irmã que tive,

e que me traiu, passando para o lado de Lúcifer. A menina - a que foi minha namorada - foi morta por Lúcifer e minha irmã eu mesmo a matei com um "Avada

Kedavra", para que ela pagasse pela traição. Não foi nada fácil, mas... Fazer o quê, não é? Bem, depois disso, eu nunca mais amei alguém de verdade...

Jamais amei alguém com a mesma intensidade com que amei aquelas duas... Isso é... Até esta vida. Nesta vida, eu consegui amar algumas pessoas com uma intensidade

até maior que antes. Essas pessoas são meus pais e, principalmente, Alana. Quanto a amar garotas... Digo... Pra ter namoradas... Até hoje não amei ninguém.

- Ah... Difícil, não é? Digo... Deve ser difícil, porque... Viver tantas vidas sem amor... E... Você não se casou em nenhuma dessas vidas?

- Sim, eu me casei. Mas foi tudo fachada! A única coisa que eu sentia era nojo daquilo tudo... Eu acho que só amei mesmo (por pouco que fosse) meus herdeiros.

Mas nada muito significativo.

- Deve ter sido duro demais, não é?

- Ah, foi sim...

- Professor... Você acredita em destino?

- Sim, acredito, mas não como a maioria acredita. Para mim, o destino não é aquela linha única que vamos seguir independentemente da nossa vontade. Para

mim, o destino é um mapa repleto de caminhos! Nós não podemos sair do mapa, ou seja, não podemos ir para lugares que não estão no mapa, mas, dentro do

mapa, temos vários caminhos a escolher e, cada caminho nos leva a um lugar diferente. Isso é o destino pra mim, entende?

- Sim, entendo... Bem, eu nunca me convenci que o destino existia, mas... Agora, vendo como você vê, sim, o destino existe.

- Ah... Que bom que você gostou da minha teoria sobre o destino! - Abel sorriu.

- É... Você é mesmo um poeta! Só um poeta explicaria o destino como você explicou... - Gina sorriu também.

- Bem, Gina, estamos entrando em zona perigosa. Então, vamos ficar mais atentos, ok? E... Sobre o amor... Só tenho uma coisa a dizer pra você: a resposta

da sua dúvida está nas suas mãos. E... Pra ser mais preciso, está na sua mão direita. Agora, vamos ficar mais atentos!

Gina não entendeu, mas, decidiu por não dizer mais nada e se atentar.

Como o professor havia dito, Rony fez sua checagem e não encontrou nada. Então, decidiu ir ajudar Alana no lago.

Alana estava verificando o lago. Estava sendo uma tarefa bem chata, porque ela não encontrava nada e, já tinha um bom tempo que ela estava naquela situação.

No entanto, de repente, algo gélido a segurou pelo braço e tentou puxá-la para o fundo do lago. Alana sentiu suas energias serem sugadas. Ah, aquela criatura!

Era um Plasma Demoníaco, na certa! Alana não conseguia se soltar, e cada vez ficava mais fraca. Ela queria lançar a magia que poderia destruir aquela coisa

nojenta, mas, enquanto aquilo a segurasse, ela não poderia fazer nada. Alana foi ficando fraca... Fraca... Fraca... Ela já não tinha mais a vitalidade

de antes, não conseguia mais resistir! A criatura, aos poucos, ia conseguindo puxar a irmã do professor de D. C. A. T. para o fundo do lago. Alana já estava

quase toda submersa, só faltava um pouco... Ela ainda conseguia respirar, mas, sabia que isso não seria por muito tempo.

Rony chegou e viu Alana ser puxada por aquela criatura desconhecida para o fundo do lago. Que criatura seria aquela? Ele não conhecia. Ah, mas... Alana

parecia pálida, fraca e, Rony não deixaria que aquela criatura a puxasse! Não mesmo! Alana era especial e muito importante para ele, desde a primeira vez

que a viu ele soube disso. E, agora, ela estava sendo vencida por uma criatura horrenda! E Rony estava ali! Ah, ele não a deixaria morrer! Rony empunhou

a varinha, apontou-a para a criatura e gritou, com fúria:

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço atravessou a coisa nojenta, mas a criatura soltou Alana. A menina, rapidamente, nadou para longe da criatura. O Plasma Demoníaco, então, avançou

na direção de Rony. O menino lançou:

- Impedimenta!

O feitiço atravessou o Plasma Demoníaco, mas, não surtiu efeito nenhum. A criatura nojenta agarrou Rony e, aí, ele entendeu porque Alana estava tão pálida:

o Plasma Demoníaco sugava a energia da pessoa que segurava. É claro que Rony não sabia que aquilo era um Plasma Demoníaco, nem tinha certeza se sua conjectura

sobre aquela coisa sugar a energia do oponente estava correta; mas, ele supunha que devia ser isso. Rony foi ficando fraco e, aos poucos, foi sendo puxado

para o fundo do lago. Ele não podia respirar, não tinha mais forças para nada! Ah, que triste! Ele morreria ali!

Alana estava muito fraca. Ela não tinha vitalidade para fazer nada mais. Contudo, viu Ronald Weasley naquela situação... E ele havia salvado a vida dela!

Não, ela não deixaria o Weasley morrer, não mesmo! Alana pegou sua varinha, apontou para a criatura e se concentrou: ela precisava mesmo reunir toda a

energia que lhe restava! Após um tempo, a garota fez o gesto do feitiço capaz de destruir aquele monstro e lançou:

- Plasma Exumai!

A criatura foi extinta do mundo. Finalmente Rony pode subir e respirar. Alana apenas ficou ali, quieta, deitada de costas na água. Ela não tinha forças

para se levantar. Foi aí que a menina pensou no seu irmão... Ele precisava dela, precisava que ela fosse forte, que concluísse a missão! Ele não conseguiria

carregar aquele fardo sozinho! Com o maior esforço do mundo, Alana apontou a varinha para si mesma e lançou:

- Rennervate!

Em seguida, Alana de Oliveira retirou de sua capa especial uma poção que trazia consigo e tomou. Após isso tudo ela conseguiu se sentir melhor. Então,

ela se levantou e foi até Rony. Ele estava bem mais fraco que ela e, agora, certamente, não seria possível teletransportar nada em Hogwarts, porque Abel

já havia lançado os feitiços que impediam tal prática! Alana não tinha mais daquela poção que tomou; então, apenas lançou em Rony:

- Rennervate!

O feitiço fez efeito, mas Rony não se sentia totalmente bem. Alana, então, perguntou:

- Rony? Tá tudo bem com você? Digo... Você consegue se levantar?

Ah, ouvindo aquela doce voz, Rony faria tudo! Era como se ele estivesse sob o efeito de uma maldição "Imperius"! Ele se levantou e respondeu:

- Sim, tá tudo bem...

- Ah, que bom! Rony, eu quero que você volte para dentro do castelo e vá para a Ala Hospitalar, tudo bem? Volte e vá direto para a Ala Hospitalar! Lá cuidarão

de você e você ficará bem.

- Não, Alana, não me peça isso! Eu não posso fazer isso! Não posso deixá-la aqui, sozinha!

- Rony... É necessário!

- Não, eu não vou pra Ala Hospitalar nenhuma! Eu vou te ajudar a fazer o que tem de ser feito!

- Rony... Você se acha em condições de ajudar?

- Eu...

- Você não consegue nem lançar um feitiço! Por favor, Rony, volte!

Ah, sim, era como uma maldição "imperius": Ronald Weasley não conseguia resistir àquela voz doce e meiga! Ele convocou sua vassoura, montou-a e foi embora,

para a Ala Hospitalar, mas não sem antes ouvir Alana dizer:

- Obrigada, Rony! Obrigada por ter salvo minha vida!

- De... De... De nada! - Rony balbuciou e ficou olhando para a menina, enquanto a vassoura voava para longe...

Alana terminou a checagem, encontrando apenas alguns Anjos do Inferno no fundo do lago, o que facilmente ela destruiu. Em seguida, foi direto para a Ala

Hospitalar ver como Rony estava. Vendo que ele estava bem e que até já havia sido liberado, foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Harry e Hermione estavam checando as estufas. Eles já tinham checado quase todas, só faltava a Estufa 1. Eles entraram lá. A princípio, tudo estava normal.

Os dois conversavam... Harry falava:

- E eu que esperava um ano tranqüilo... Acho que isso é impossível pra nós, não é?

- Ah, parece que é, Harry... Eu não acreditava que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer depois... Bem... Depois da morte de Voldemort...

- Nem eu...

- Mas... Bom, pelo menos vamos ter emoções fortes esse ano! - Hermione sorriu.

- É! - Harry também sorriu.

- Ah, Harry! Eu gosto tanto das nossas aventuras! Eu até me sentiria com medo, mas... Sinto-me segura e... Você sabe por quê?

- Não...

- Sinto-me segura, Harry, porque estou com você! E... Sei que, com você, nada de mau me acontecerá!

- Nossa... Que bom que você confia em mim! ... Olha... Hermione... Você tá sentindo isso?

- O que, Harry?

- Esse frio... Esse gelo... Isso me lembra muito...

- Ah, não, Harry! Não pode ser...

- Fique atrás de mim, Mione! São Anjos do Inferno!

- Tá... - Hermione não contestou. Ela tinha horror de Dementadores e, também tinha horror de Anjos do Inferno.

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele precisava de uma lembrança feliz. Mas... Qual seria? Ah, ele começou a ouvir o grito de sua mãe... Começou-lhe a invadir aquela

sensação de tristeza eterna... Suas energias começavam a ficar escassas... Foi então que se lembrou dos olhares de Hermione enquanto eles faziam a checagem...

Ele se lembrou dela dizendo há pouco: - "Sabe por quê? Nada de mau pode acontecer comigo, Harry, porque estou com você!". Ah, ela confiava nele! E, isso,

era uma lembrança mais que feliz! A garota de quem Harry Potter gostava parecia também gostar dele e, principalmente, parecia confiar nele! E, agora, Hermione

Granger estava ali, atrás dele, esperando, confiando que ele venceria aquelas criaturas! E ele venceria!

Harry Potter abriu os olhos, apontou a varinha para o grupo de Anjos do Inferno e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

O belo patrono de Harry saiu da varinha e avançou na direção dos inimigos. Incrivelmente, a batalha foi fácil! Os Anjos do Inferno foram duramente atacados

e sucumbiram, liberando a energia infernal que foi barrada pelo servo de Potter. Acabou! Tudo havia acabado! A checagem terminou e tudo estaria bem agora.

Harry se virou para Hermione, seus olhos verdes encontraram os belos olhos da menina e, então, Potter questionou:

- Mione... Tá tudo bem com você? - A voz do garoto soou tão doce!

- To excelente, Harry! - Hermione respondeu no tom mais meigo e doce que conseguiu. Definitivamente, Harry Potter era bem sedutor e, o melhor era que ele

não fazia isso de propósito, era tudo tão ao acaso!!!...!!!

Ah, Granger queria se largar naqueles braços fortes, ela queria deixar se levar pelo tom doce daquela voz, pelo olhar daqueles olhos verdes! Harry falou:

- E então? Vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória?

- Ah, sim... Vamos.

- Você consegue caminhar até lá? Digo... Aquelas criaturas não sugaram sua energia?

- Ah, Harry... Eu não sei... - A verdade era que, se ela quisesse, Hermione conseguiria caminhar até a torre; todavia, ela queria que ele a carregasse.

Bem, o plano de Granger deu certo: Potter interpretou aquele "não sei" como um "não" e pegou-a no colo, carregando-a até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Abel e Gina voavam pela Floresta Proibida. Agora eles estavam na parte mais escura da floresta, atentos a qualquer coisa. Eles não viam nada; então, Abel

murmurou:

- Lumus Maxima!

Gina viu o que o professor fez e o imitou:

- Lumus Maxima!

- Excelente! - Elogiou o mestre.

Nesse momento, um grupo de criaturas horríveis surgiu das sombras. Que criaturas seriam? Gina Weasley não sabia. Ela perguntou:

- O que são aquelas criaturas? Eu não as conheço!

- São Anjos do Inferno - respondeu o docente - e são criaturas realmente horríveis! Elas agem de modo similar aos Dementadores, só que, além de sugarem

a felicidade do oponente, sugam também sua energia. Dessa forma, quando se enfrenta um Anjo do Inferno, além de se sentir aquela sensação de infelicidade

total e desesperança, também se sente uma enorme fraqueza. Uma exposição de dez minutos a essas criaturas é suficiente para provocar um estado de coma

quase irreversível. Bem, mas... Não é muito difícil vencê-los. Para isso, basta conjurar um patrono perfeito. O patrono tem que destruir as criaturas.

Mas... Deve-se tomar cuidado, porque, quando são destruídos, os Anjos do Inferno explodem e liberam uma enorme quantidade de energia negativa contra o

oponente; se você for atingida por essa energia, será enfraquecida e poderá ficar inconsciente. Para escapar dessa energia, precisa-se de um escudo protetor

perfeito, ou, talvez, de um patrono resistente o bastante para barrar a energia negativa.

- Nossa! Que horrível! Eles são muito feios!

- Ah, sim, são mesmo! Você quer tentar destruí-los?

- Quero!

- Então, vá em frente! Pense numa coisa realmente feliz e, mande seu patrono!

Gina avançou voando na direção dos Anjos do Inferno. De varinha em mão, apontando-a para as criaturas horrendas, a caçula Weasley fechou os olhos e tentou

buscar na sua memória uma lembrança feliz o bastante para produzir um patrono capaz de aniquilar aqueles monstros. Ah, mas... Que lembrança seria tão feliz

assim? Gina pensou em todos os momentos de alegria que teve; ela se lembrou de quando conheceu Harry Potter, de quando jogou no time de Quadribol da Grifinória,

da A.D., da aventura no Ministério da Magia, do namoro com Harry, da vitória do "Eleito" contra o Lord das Trevas... Não, nenhuma dessas lembranças produziria

um patrono forte o bastante! Droga! Ela não conseguiria! A bruxa se desesperou: o que faria? Ela começou a se lembrar do seu primeiro ano... Lembrou-se

dos momentos em que fora possuída pelo pedaço da alma de Voldemort... Ela se lembrou do diário de Tom Riddle... Lembrou-se de quando abrira a Câmara Secreta...

Ah, como fora fraca! Ela não conseguiria fazer nada, não mesmo! A garota se sentia fraca agora... Ela se sentia cada vez mais fraca... Cada vez mais fraca...

Cada vez mais infeliz... Cada vez mais incapaz... Então, ouviu uma voz que dizia:

- Vamos, Gina! Você consegue! Pense numa lembrança feliz!

Ah, aquela voz... Era do professor predileto da menina! Aquela voz era... Era tudo o que ela queria, tudo o que ela precisava ouvir! Gina então percebeu:

a lembrança feliz estava ali, diante dela! A lembrança feliz era justamente aquele momento... Aquela checagem, junto com o Professor Oliveira! A lembrança

feliz era a que ela vivia agora... Era o presente, e não o passado! Sim, Gina Weasley se sentia feliz! E... Mesmo que ela parecesse fraca, a única pessoa

que importava confiava nela!

Gina abriu os olhos e decidiu lutar: aquele era o momento certo. Ela pensou na lembrança feliz, naquele momento que vivia... Ela juntou toda a determinação

que tinha, toda a teimosia Weasley! Em seguida, fixou seu objetivo: destruir os Anjos do Inferno. Depois, reuniu todo o amor que tinha, pela sua família

e, principalmente, por aquele que lhe dava força, por aquele que confiava nela. Então, ela gritou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Nenhum outro patrono foi tão eficiente! Incrivelmente, o que saiu da ponta da varinha de Gina Weasley foi... Uma bela e imponente fênix! Incrível! O patrono

da menina Weasley avançou contra os Anjos do Inferno e os destruiu com uma facilidade inimaginável. Além disso, ele serviu de escudo para barrar a energia

advinda da explosão.

Abel não acreditou... Uma fênix? Só bruxos realmente poderosos conseguiam produzir um patrono em forma de fênix! Ah, aquele escudo protetor incrível e,

agora, o patrono em forma de fênix... Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Gina Weasley era mesmo incrível! Abel exclamou:

- Excelente! Fantástico! Começo a acreditar que você é minha melhor aluna!

- Ah... O... O... Obrigada... Professor...

- De nada! Bem, vamos continuar?

- Vamos... - Gina respondia, sem-graça com os elogios.

Os dois continuaram a checagem. De repente, Abel parou bruscamente. Gina, assustada, parou também e quase caiu da vassoura. Ela questionou, amedrontada:

- O que foi? O que...

- Fique atrás de mim! Rápido!

Nesse momento, uma criatura horrenda apareceu da escuridão. Era horrível! A caçula dos Weasley perguntou:

- O que... O que... O... O... O que... O que... O que é... O que é... O que é aquilo?

- Aquilo é uma criatura à qual denominamos... Demônio. - Abel respondeu.

- o... o... o QUÊ? De... De... De... Dem... Dem... Demo... Demon... Demônio?

- Sim, Demônio. É uma criatura capaz de lançar bolas de energias infernais... Se alguma dessas bolas pegar em você, o estrago pode ser enorme! Além disso,

quando eles pegam... Ou seja... Tocam no adversário, eles sugam a energia do oponente. Então... Fique longe deles, ouviu?

- Tá...

- Ah, droga! Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava!

- Professor... Como é que se destrói aquilo?

- Só há um jeito: congelar a criatura e lançar um "Avada Kedavra" no Círculo Negro que ela tem no meio do corpo... A maldição da morte (ou algum feitiço

superior) tem que ser lançada exatamente no centro do círculo. Só há esse jeito. Bem, procure ficar longe dele, ok?

Dizendo isso, Abel de Oliveira avançou contra a criatura. O Demônio, então, começou a lançar bolas de energia contra o professor. Ele se desviava habilmente

das bolas e tentava lançar um feitiço de congelamento, mas o monstro se desviava também. Era uma luta incrível! Aos poucos, o Demônio foi fazendo com que

Abel saísse da frente de Gina; ele lançava as bolas de energia infernal e fazia com que o mestre se desviasse e fosse para longe da garota.

Então, de repente, o Demônio se lançou contra a caçula Weasley e a agarrou. Gina sentiu como se sua vida estivesse sendo sugada rapidamente... Ela ficava

cada vez mais pálida! A menina perdeu a respiração. Ela estava morrendo. Ah, não! Abel não permitiria!

Apontando a varinha para o monstro, o professor lançou:

- Estupefaça!

Não adiantou. A criatura resistiu. Gina estava morrendo, cada segundo ela perdia mais de sua vida. O docente não sabia o que fazer; a única coisa que ele

sabia é que não deixaria a garota que salvou sua vida morrer! Não, não mesmo! O desespero tomou conta de Abel: o que ele faria? Só havia um jeito de vencer

a criatura, mas, Gina Weasley seria, certamente, usada como escudo. Ele tinha que libertá-la primeiro, mas... Como?

Abel, então, decidiu por tomar uma atitude inusitada: ele apontou a varinha para a menina e lançou:

- Mobilicorpus!

O mestre conseguiu arrancar a aluna das mãos daquele monstro, mas, a criatura lançou uma bola de energia infernal certeira na sextanista, o que lhe abriu

um ferimento no braço direito. O olhar de Abel mudou, então, para um tom avermelhado, de puro ódio. Não, ele faria aquela criatura pagar! E caro!

O Demônio lançou outra bola de energia contra a garota, mas, Abel de Oliveira entrou na frente da menina e recebeu o golpe no lugar dela; o braço esquerdo

do professor Oliveira foi atingido (abriu-se uma ferida nele também).

Com toda a sua cólera, Abel apontou a varinha dourada para o Demônio e gritou:

- Sectusempra! Estupefaça!

O Demônio foi atingido duas vezes em cheio; agora sim, os feitiços fizeram algum efeito: o primeiro abriu um enorme corte no monstro, por onde escorreu

uma gosma incandescente e nojenta; o segundo lançou o Demônio alguns Metros para trás. O efeito de estuporamento não aconteceu.

Apesar da fraqueza, Gina continuava montada em sua vassoura. Abel virou-se para ela e conjurou:

- Ferula!

Surgiram ataduras no ferimento da garota. Abel, então, virou-se rapidamente e viu a criatura já próxima dele.

Então, ele lançou avidamente:

- Sectusempra!

Outro corte foi aberto no monstro e mais daquela gosma magmática caiu no chão. Então, a floresta começou a pegar fogo. Abel não tinha como impedir, porque

batalhava ferozmente contra o Demônio. Ele tentava congelá-lo, a fim de lançar o "Avada Kedavra", no entanto, o máximo que o professor conseguia eram cinco

segundos de congelamento - tempo que, naquela circunstância, era insuficiente para lançar a Maldição da Morte (porque o docente estava preocupado e nervoso).

Gina Weasley apontou a varinha para as chamas e gritou:

- Aguamenti!

Um enorme jato de água saiu da varinha de Weasley e apagou as chamas.

Então, ela se voltou para a batalha entre seu professor e o Demônio; ela via que o mestre estava tendo enormes dificuldades. Ela não se sentia bem, não

se sentia forte o bastante, mas, decidiu ajudar; bem, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Naquela situação, não seria prudente que a garota tentasse lançar

o "Avada Kedavra", porque ela não se sentia capaz disso, devido ao fato de estar debilitada demais; então, ela decidiu por tentar lançar um bom feitiço

de congelamento.

Devagar e cuidadosamente, Gina se aproximou do combate; tomando todo o cuidado possível para que aquela criatura horrenda não a visse, ela apontou a varinha

para o monstro e se concentrou. O Demônio era rápido demais, mas Gina Weasley conseguia seguir seus movimentos. Perfeito! Agora era só lançar o feitiço

de congelamento! Juntando todas as suas forças, a menina lançou o feitiço.

Abel lutava bravamente, mas, até o momento, não teve oportunidade de destruir o Demônio. Droga! De que valiam mais de três mil anos? As coisas sempre eram

difíceis! A criatura era veloz demais!

Contudo, de repente, sem explicação alguma, o Demônio parou. Como? Por quê? Seria uma armadilha? Não, não era, o monstro parecia aflito demais para aquilo

ser uma armadilha! A criatura estava em desespero! Aquilo era... Ah, só podia ser... Um... Feitiço de congelamento! Mas... Quem o lançou? Será que era...

Gina? Não, não podia ser! Ela não estava em condições de lançar um feitiço de congelamento tão poderoso assim, estava? Abel olhou para seu lado direito

e viu, ali, apontando a varinha para o Demônio e o congelando, Gina Weasley! Incrível! Aquela garota tinha mesmo talento!

O professor decidiu por acabar com o Demônio rápido, enquanto tinha oportunidade. Seu braço esquerdo sangrava, mas, isso não importava agora, não é? Ele

precisava acabar com aquela criatura.

Abel de Oliveira, então, decidiu por usar um feitiço mais forte que o "Avada Kedavra", para garantir a vitória. Ele apontou a varinha para o Demônio, desenhou

uma pirâmide com uma cruz no centro, posicionou a varinha no centro da cruz (a varinha apontada para o centro do Círculo Negro do Demônio) e lançou:

- Animus Necandi!

O Demônio foi pulverizado.

Gina notou que o braço esquerdo de Abel, onde havia o ferimento causado pela bola de energia infernal, estava sangrando. Ela, então, conjurou:

- Ferula!

O ferimento de Abel foi protegido. O professor agradeceu:

- Obrigado!

- De nada! - Gina respondeu, sorridente.

Abel apontou a varinha dourada para a caçula Weasley e lançou:

- Rennervate!

Gina se sentiu muitíssimo bem, bem demais, como não se sentia há muito tempo! Abel brandiu a varinha e as ataduras do ferimento de Gina sumiram, bem como

o corte; ela estava bem, bem mesmo, como se nem tivesse participado da batalha. Em seguida, o mestre apontou a varinha para si mesmo e fez o mesmo. Depois,

ele falou:

- Pronto: agora podemos prosseguir. Vamos?

- Vamos! - Gina respondeu alegremente. Aquele era, certamente, o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Eles finalizaram a checagem e não encontraram mais nada.

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley e Alana de Oliveira conversavam. No meio do diálogo, porém, Harry Potter chegou carregando Hermione Granger

no colo. Rony ficou preocupado. Ele perguntou:

- Hermione... Você... Está bem?

Hermione não respondeu. Ela estava apenas curtindo o momento, de olhos fechados.

Alana percebeu e, tentou fazer com que Ronald não prestasse atenção na situação. Ela respondeu a pergunta feita por Rony:

- Sim, Rony, ela está bem. Ela só está um pouco... Um pouco fraca e assustada... Entende? Isso é normal, depois de tudo que passamos.

- Ah, sério? - Rony se voltou para Alana. Ele a olhava com um olhar... Indescritível... Era um olhar... Digamos... De elevado interesse.

- É, é sim. Ela deve estar se sentindo fraca e assustada, deve ter enfrentado Anjos do Inferno, sabe?

- Ah, tá... Entendo.

- Você sabe... Garotas... Nós somos frágeis, às vezes e... Precisamos de proteção.

Rony não via mais nada. Ele não sabia mais nem onde estava, nem quem estava lá com ele; a única coisa que ele sabia era que estava olhando para os belos

olhos de Alana e ouvindo aquela doce e meiga voz.

Hermione pensou:

- "Nossa! Aquela menina é demais! Eu tenho que agradecê-la depois. Afinal, se Rony percebesse... Ah, aprontaria o maior escândalo!"

Harry colocou suavemente o belo corpo de Hermione no sofá e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem?

- Tá... - Granger respondeu.

- Ah, que bom!

- Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

Naquela hora, Gina Weasley entrou no Salão Comunal acompanhada pelo professor de D. C. A. T.. Ela olhou para os dois casais e comentou baixinho com o mestre:

- Olha... Eles formam belos casais, não é?

- É, formam sim. - Abel respondeu. - Foi por isso que mandei Potter e Granger juntos; e, foi por isso que pedi ao seu irmão que ajudasse Alana no lago,

após acabar a checagem dele.

O docente deixou Gina no Salão Comunal e se foi.

Após um tempo, os alunos foram liberados para irem ao Salão Principal, onde o jantar seria servido. Todos jantaram e foram dormir. Hermione pretendia agradecer

Alana antes de dormir, já que as duas ficavam no mesmo dormitório; contudo, a irmã do Professor Oliveira entrou rapidamente no dormitório, murmurou algum

feitiço que a deixou invisível e saiu. Hermione não deixou de admirar a colega de quarto pela excelente habilidade que nem ela mesma, Hermione Granger,

uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, tinha.

Alana foi procurar o irmão: Ela precisava falar com ele. Rumou para a sala de Abel. Chegando lá, entrou, viu-o sentado em sua mesa lendo um livro. Ela

retirou o feitiço de invisibilidade e o chamou:

- Abel, preciso falar com você!

- O que houve? - Abel permitiu que ela falasse. A menina sentou-se.

- Abel, eu... Eu não me sinto bem...

- O que você tem?

- Bom... Fisicamente... Nada. Mas... Eu me sinto um monstro!

- Oh, Lana, um monstro? E... Por quê? - Abel sorriu.

- Ah, Abel! Eu lancei uma Maldição Imperdoável! Eu... Eu... - A voz da garota falhava, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela e ela falava, em desespero:

- Eu torturei... Eu lancei uma Maldição Imperdoável! Eu sou um monstro! - Agora sim, Alana chorava de verdade.

- Não, Lana, você não é um monstro! Você é um dos melhores seres humanos que eu conheci! - Abel disse, com voz acalentadora.

- Mas eu quase lancei a Maldição da morte! Eu... Eu... Eu teria lançado, se você não... Ah, eu sou um monstro!

Abel conjurou um sofá, fez com que a irmã levitasse e se sentasse nele; em seguida, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se sentou no mesmo

sofá, colocando a menina em seu colo, como se ela fosse uma criança. Abel, então, disse, brandamente:

- Escute, Lana, você precisa entender uma coisa: - Abel passou a mão nos cabelos dela e continuou: - não é a magia que usamos que nos torna maus, mas sim

como e por que a usamos. O fato de você ter usado a Maldição Cruciatus não a torna má, porque as circunstâncias justificaram. Veja: nós estávamos numa

guerra e Lúcio quase conseguiu me matar; então, é natural que você tenha sentido muito ódio dele. Se ele tivesse tentado matar você, eu teria feito bem

pior. Você é até bem controlada, sabe? Você só seria má, se tivesse, sem motivo nenhum, lançado um Cruciatus em alguém, como Lúcio faz. Você é excelente,

tem uma bondade incomparável, que eu jamais tive, não tenho e, afirmo: nunca terei! Você é a responsável por eu acreditar novamente no amor, então... Não

diga que você é má! Não diga isso, porque não é verdade! Você é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço! Você tem um amor que nem eu - o "Escolhido" - tenho.

Você é incrível!

Alana acalmou-se. Ela gostava quando seu irmão a fazia se sentir bem... Ela gostava daquela proteção, de ouvir as palavras de conforto que só ele sabia

dizer nos momentos certos... Ela gostava dele, com um amor puro, desinteressado, um amor inigualável e insuperável! A menina adormeceu ali mesmo, no colo

do irmão. Ah, toda aquela guerra, toda aquela luta, tudo aquilo era tão cansativo!

No outro dia, todos estavam no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, tomando café da manhã.

Tudo estava quase normal, exceto por uma coisa: a ausência da Professora Minerva. Lupin comentou com Abel:

- O que será que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, Lupin, mas sinto que não é nada bom. Vou ver o que acontece...

Abel se levantou e, quando ia saindo, encontrou-se com Minerva. Ela estava aflita, nervosa, assustada e amedrontada. Ela falou:

- Ah! Professor Oliveira! Que bom que eu te encontrei!

- O que houve, Professora Minerva?

- Hogwarts foi invadida novamente, Professor!

- O quê? Mas... Como? Eu coloquei os feitiços...

- Eu sei, Professor! Mas, mesmo assim, Hogwarts foi invadida! Malfoy desapareceu da Ala Hospitalar!

- Mas... A escola não é protegida?

- Nós pensávamos que sim, Professor, mas, agora, descobrimos que não. A não ser que...

- A não ser que a pessoa que entrou aqui conhecesse a proteção, não é?

- Mas... Quem conheceria... Ah! Severo...

- Snape!

Nesse momento, Abel de Oliveira voltou para a mesa dos professores, no Salão Principal, junto com a Professora Minerva. Ele ia avisar Lupin.

Todos conversavam tranqüilamente.

De repente, ouviu-se uma voz seca, ríspida, a qual gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um jogo de luz verde voou pelos ares; não era possível, contudo, saber de onde ele vinha nem para onde ele ia. Muitos corpos foram ao chão.

Ah, não! E agora? O que teria acontecido?

Uma voz ecoava na cabeça do Professor Abel de Oliveira: "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"... A imagem dos corpos caindo no chão insistia em

passar diante dos olhos de Abel, em câmera lenta. E a voz continuava a ecoar: "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"...

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Hogwarts foi invadida novamente, mas agora não foi por um portal, mas sim, pela porta da frente! Mas... Como? Ah, como um só "Avada Kedavra" pode causar

tanta confusão! Será que alguém morreu? Quem? Os olhos de Abel não conseguiam distinguir nada no meio daquela balbúrdia. As aulas do dia foram canceladas;

a busca pelos invasores será uma aventura e tanto e, alguém vai levar uma detenção... Quem? As conseqüências do clima nas estufas aparecem. Será que alguém

sairá magoado nessa história? Agora, Hogwarts precisa de mais proteção e um Hexágono Protetor será formado. Como será uma detenção com o Professor Oliveira?

Teriam seis pessoas forças suficientes, amor suficiente, para proteger a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? Não perca, o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA

EM JOGO": "O HEXÁGONO PROTETOR DE HOGWARTS"! Você já fez amigos na escuridão?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Olá, caros amigos leitores! Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic! Como não há comentários, não sei se está boa (tão boa que ninguém nem tem nada pra

comentar) ou ruim (tão ruim que nem vale a pena comentar)! Por favor, alguém aí, diga alguma coisa! Estou no caminho certo? Galera, esta não é minha primeira

experiência escrevendo histórias, mas é minha primeira fic e, eu preciso saber como ela está! Portanto, por favor, comentem!

N/B: Bruno, o capítulo ficou muito bom. Quem será que formará este hexágono? Acho que você já deu dicas suficientes... ou vai nos surpreender. Tirando

alguns errinhos de português, que mexi no próprio corpo do texto, fiz 2 observações:

a) Na parte em que você lançou o feitiço expelliarmus na aranha, você fez com que as garras dela (que são uma parte do corpo do animal), caíssem. - particularmente,

eu sempre achei que esse feitiço só pudesse ser usado com varinhas, mas não encontrei nada que dissesse isso, então achei bem válida a idéia.

b) Na página 13 você chama o monstro que pegou Alana de Plasma Demoníaco. Acho que poderia nos explicar o que é este bicho, pois ele é tão poderoso que

a Alana não conseguiu combatê-lo.

Não demora pra mandar o próximo, já estou curiosa...

Abraços,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, querida Beta... Alguns erros que você disse foram corrigidos, ok? Quanto ao uso do "Expelliarmus", creio não ter sido idéia minha. Harry Potter, no

livro 4, usa o feitiço de modo semelhante, eu acho. Dê uma olhada! Quanto aos erros gramaticais... Deixei-os pra você de propósito, porque estava com preguiça

de corrigi-los! Afinal, pra que serve uma beta, não é? Kkkkkk!!! E, por fim, quanto ao Plasma Demoníaco... Você vai ter que esperar um pouco pra saber

mais sobre ele! Se quiser, explico pra você depois via MSN; mas, se quiser saber pela história, é como eu disse no início: algumas explicações serão dadas

mais pra frente e, grande parte das suas dúvidas e das dúvidas dos demais leitores serão esclarecidas. Aguarde, porque, no caso do Plasma Demoníaco, por

exemplo, haverá explicações sobre ele. Valeu!


	6. CAP 5: O HEXÁGONO PROTETOR DE HOGWARTS

CAPÍTULO 5

O HEXÁGONO PROTETOR DE HOGWARTS

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, caros leitores, esta nota é atual. Lembro sempre que as notas geramlente não são atuais, porque esses capítulos já estão prontos há algum tempo e até mesmo publicados em outros lugares. Quando a nota for atual, eu aviso, ok? Se eu não disser que a nota é atual, é porque não é atual. Mas, não se preocupem, daqui a pouco o presente site fica junto com os demais. Bem, espero que vocês estejam gostando da história. Pelo menos o pessoal daqui foi o que mais comentou! Recebi comentários no 3v, mas o pessoal daqui foi o que mais comentou! Espero que vocês continuem assim! Antes da história, então, vamos responder aos comentários! Dessa vez são também dois comentários. Vamos lá, então?

Comentário: ;" Vicke Granger Malfoy: Bruno querido, adorei sua fic, e não posso acreditar que só estou lendo ela agora. ¬¬' E não estou acreditando na review deixada pela Fernanda... Ah claro,

respeito o fato de que cada um tem sua opinião pela fic, mas ela foi bem dura. Tá, extremamente dura. Se está tão chata, por que ela está lendo até agora?

o-ô' Sim! Eu estou confusa! Mas enfim, para mim (como para outras pessoas que devem estar adorando sua fic) ela está ótima. ADORO o jeito que você escreve.

Verdade, não estou puxando saco pra você ir comentar nas minhas fics. SKAPOKSPOAKPOSAKPOSKA; Juro. :x

Continue escrevendo.

Milhares de beijos.

Vickê.".

Resposta: Olá, Vick! Tudo bem com você? Fiquei extremamente feliz com o seu comentário! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Que bom que está gostando... Valeu mesmo! E, sim, continuarei escrevendo. Ah! É claro que lerei as suas fics! E, comentarei também. Obrigado mesmo! Felicidades! Abraços!!!

Comentário: "Fernandadoida: Nossa!! vc ganhou meu respeito!! Se tivesse ficado claro que o casal seria H/Hr, não me importaria(embora eu seja R/Hr), não teria sido tão dura como a

criatura abaixo comentou! Só não gosto dessa competição da Alana em relação à Hermione!! acho que cada personagem tem sua particularidade e a da Mione

é a inteligência...tipo, fica stranho uma garota chegar sendo também super inteligente e ainda conquistar o Ron!

Abraços e desculpe se fui dura! continue esrevendo!

Fernanda!!".

Resposta: Olá, Fernanda! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Bem, sinceramente, fico feliz que você esteja aceitando melhor minhas criações... Kkkkk!!! Bem, não se preocupe, porque Alana e Hermione não são rivais, nem inimigas, nem competidoras, nem nada parecido... No início da história sim, são. Mas, você perceberá que, na verdade, elas lutarão juntas, pelo mesmo objetivo! E... Bem, veja... O mundo é grande... Pode haver duas pessoas com características semelhantes, não é? Alana é sim muito inteligente, dedicada e estudiosa. Contudo, há diferenças entre ela e Hermione. Eu não devia contar agora, mas... Ah, não, eu não devia, realmente não... Bom, o caso é que: 1: Alana adora Quadribol, é até jogadora e... Cale-se, Bruno! 2: Alana não é boa em Poções... Hermione é boa em tudo. 3: Alana não é tão responsável quanto Hermione... Não digo que ela não estude... Ela estuda muito, dedica-se muito e o motivo disso você saberá; contudo, ela não se preocupa tanto assim com as regras, sabe? É nesse sentido que eu digo... Bem, acho que já enumerei diferenças suficientes. Alana e Hermione têm características semelhantes, mas, não são iguais. Elas não vão competir ao longo da história. É claro que sempre pode haver uma certa rivalidade... Afinal, isso é natural entre seres humanos e, especialmente – creio eu – entre garotas. Mas, elas não são rivais. Bom, espero que você continue lendo a fic e, claro, comentando! Muito obrigado pelos comentários e, não se preocupe, suas críticas foram muito duras sim, às vezes destrutivas, mas, o mais importante é que você, com o passar do tempo, acabou abrandando e questionando com boa argumentação pontos que outros leitores poderiam querer questionar. Então, tudo tranqüilo, sem problema algum!!! Felicidades para você! Abraços!

Queridos leitores, continuem lendo e comentando, ok? Vamos, agora, à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Fugir do inimigo é fugir de si mesmo, dos seus medos, da desconfiança que você tem de si mesmo. Quem tem coragem, quem é honesto, quem tem inteligência não foge. Por outro lado, quem tem amor - e só quem tem amor - é capaz de vencer!

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

A checagem em Hogwarts evidenciou sentimentos e mostrou os inimigos. Tudo correu bem, na medida do possível, é claro. Alana ficou triste por ter usado uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas Abel mostrou a ela que o importante, na verdade, não é a magia que se usa, mas sim a razão por que se usa e a forma de usá-la. Hogwarts foi invadida novamente, mas, desta vez, parece que foi pela porta da frente. Quem teria feito isso? Uma Maldição da Morte voou pelos ares do Salão Principal de Hogwarts e uma verdadeira confusão foi formada. Será que alguém havia sido atingido? Alguém morreu? Quem? No meio da confusão, não era possível ver nada...

() HISTÓRIA:

Todos conversavam tranqüilamente.

De repente, ouviu-se uma voz seca, ríspida, a qual gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um jogo de luzes verdes voou pelos ares; não era possível, contudo, saber de onde vinha nem para onde ia. Muitos corpos foram ao chão.

Ah, não! E agora? O que teria acontecido?

Uma voz ecoava na cabeça do Professor Abel de Oliveira: "_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra_!"... A imagem dos corpos caindo no chão insistia em passar diante de seus olhos, em câmera lenta. E a voz continuava a ecoar: "Avada _Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra_!"...

Será que alguém havia sido atingido? Ah, não! Abel torcia para que não. De um salto, o Professor Oliveira estava na mesa da Grifinória, olhando para todos os lados. Rapidamente viu Alana ali, sentada, tranqüila; essa imagem o acalmou um pouco. Contudo, ele continuou a olhar para os lados, procurando mais alguém.

Rony gritou:

- Gina! Gina! Onde está minha irmã?

O mestre olhou na direção de Rony e procurou. Bem, certamente a irmã do garoto não estaria ao lado dele; ela deveria estar, talvez, ao lado de alguma amiga. Alana olhou para o lado direito, onde antes estava sentada a caçula Weasley e não viu ninguém. Onde estaria Gina?

- Onde está minha irmã? - Ronald insistia.

- Eu não sei, Rony, ela estava aqui, do meu lado direito, mas, depois que a maldição foi lançada... Bem... - Alana não conseguiu dizer mais nada. A preocupação dela era enorme! Onde estaria a irmã de Rony?

Abel olhou para o lado direito de sua irmã. Ele não viu nada: a cadeira em queGina deveria estar sentada estava agora vazia. Onde estaria aquela menina? Morta? Não! Ela era boa demais para morrer assim! Abel olhou para todos os lados... Então, decidiu procurar no chão. Vasculhou cada canto próximo ao lugar onde a Weasley estava sentada. Contudo, não a encontrou. Droga! Onde estaria ela? Onde estaria, pelo menos, o seu corpo? Se o invasor tivesse levado o corpo da garota, certamente Abel teria visto, porque um corpo é muito grande e, conseqüentemente, chama muito a atenção. Ela tinha de estar em algum lugar ali, viva ou morta! Abel se aproximou do local. Rony disse, desesperado:

- Professor! Professor! A minha irmã! Onde ela está?

- Acalme-se, Weasley! - Abel falou, em tom de reprovação. - Seu desespero não ajuda em nada, sabia? É ridículo! O que você está fazendo para ajudar na procura dela? Nada! Você só está aí, gritando feito uma menininha! Ridículo! Nem parece da Grifinória!

Rony ficou extremamente irritado. Ele gritou:

- Mas é minha irmã que sumiu! Ela sumiu, Professor! E o senhor quer que...

- Não sou tão velho assim pra você me chamar de "senhor", Weasley! E eu sei que sua irmã não está a vista! Mas, o que você ganha gritando feito uma garotinha?

- Ah, vá pro inferno! - Ronald disse, perdendo a noção do perigo.

- Weasley! - Abel olhou o aluno com uma cólera enorme. - Você é um idiota medroso! E, claro, um inútil! Acha que gritando comigo vai ajudar em alguma coisa? Você só está me atrapalhando! Não, porque... Se você não percebeu ainda, eu estou procurando sua irmã! E você aí me atrapalhando! Não quer que eu a encontre, Weasley? É isso?

Rony ficou sem-graça. Ele não percebeu que o professor estava procurando Gina. Abel sentenciou:

- Seus gritinhos de menina vão lhe render uma semana de detenção! Passe na minha sala mais tarde, para que combinemos o horário! Prometo que vai ser um inferno pra você!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ronald Weasley tremeu. Ele sabia do que o docente era capaz e, não gostaria de pegar detenções com ele nunca! Mas agora já tinha pegado, não é? O garoto abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto. Alana o olhava com um olhar de pena... Uma detenção com o irmão dela? Ah, aquilo não seria nada bom! Ela mesma sabia que não, porque quando o irmão aplicava mesmo uma detenção, geralmente o aluno punido saía da sala traumatizado! Pobre Rony! Estava perdido!

Abel continuou procurando... Mas ele não via Gina em lugar nenhum! Ele decidiu procurar debaixo da mesa... Talvez ela estivesse lá. E não deu outra: a caçula Weasley estava caída debaixo da mesa. Abel apontou a varinha para a menina e bradou:

- Mobilicorpus!

O corpo de Gina levitou e todos puderam vê-la. O sangue escorria pela cabeça da garota. Abel conjurou:

- Ferula!

O sangue foi estancado. Gina estava, no mínimo, inconsciente. O mestre conjurou uma maca e colocou a bruxinha nela. Em seguida, tomou o pulso da menina, a fim de verificar se estava viva ou morta. Não, ela não podia estar morta! Nesse momento, todos olhavam a cena: será que a sextanista predileta do Professor Oliveira estava morta?

Abel apontou a varinha para a garota e lançou:

- Enervate!

Gina acordou... Ela só estava inconsciente.

- O que... O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - Abel questionou.

Ah, vendo o querido professor ali, ao acordar, como ela poderia se sentir? Ora, excelente!

- Sinto-me ótima! - A menina respondeu.

- Ah, que bom! - O professor exclamou. - Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Ah, eu não sei... Eu só me lembro de que... Bem... Eu ouvi alguém lançar o "Avada Kedavra" e... A voz era seca, ríspida, horrível! Eu fiquei com muito medo! Daí eu vi um jogo de luzes verdes voando pelos ares e... Não sei... Acho que desmaiei...

- Sim, foi isso. Você caiu da cadeira, bateu a cabeça nela.

- Como sabe, Professor?

- Esqueceu-se de que leio pensamentos? Vi isso em suas lembranças...

- Mas... Como? Nem eu mesma me lembro!

- Vi no seu subconsciente. Bem, você não vai precisar ir pra Ala Hospitalar não. Eu mesmo dou um jeito nisso.

Abel brandiu a varinha e tanto o corte na cabeça da bruxa quanto a atadura conjurada desapareceram. Então, Abel fez a maca desaparecer e colocou a garota novamente no lugar onde ela estava. Nesse instante um grito foi ouvido:

- Hermione!

Abel se assustou. Será que... Será que era Hermione quem tinha sido atingida? O professor olhou e viu de onde vinha o grito: da cadeira de Harry. O menino estava distraído, olhando para a mesma cena que todos, mas, quando olhou para o lado e não viu Hermione, ele se desesperou. O mestre correu na direção onde estaria sentada a garota e perguntou a Harry:

- Ela estava sentada aqui, não é?

- É, professor! E agora... Eu não sei onde ela está! Ah, professor! E se ela...

- Não diga isso, Potter!

- Mas... - Harry estava desesperado.

- Não, Potter! Eu sei o que você está pensando em dizer e, não quero ouvir!

Abel de Oliveira olhou para baixo... Ele procurou debaixo da mesa e, lá estava... Hermione Granger! Ela teve mais sorte que Gina, uma vez que não estava sangrando. Abel apontou a varinha para a menina e...

- Mobilicorpus!

O corpo de Granger ficou visível a todos e, agora, aquela era a cena que mais chamava a atenção. Será que era Hermione a atingida pelo feitiço? Abel conjurou novamente a maca e colocou a feiticeira. Em seguida, ele tomou o pulso dela. Depois, apontou a varinha para a garota e lançou:

- Enervate!

Hermione acordou. Logo ao acordar, ela, desesperada, gritou:

- Onde... Onde eu estou? E... Harry! Onde está ele? Onde? Onde? Professor... Onde está...

- Acalme-se, Granger, o Potter está bem. - Abel tranqüilizou-a. Ele até está preocupado com você.

- Hermione! Você está bem? - Harry pulou da cadeira onde estava e ficou próximo da maca, encarando a amiga.

- Harry! - Ao vê-lo, Granger abriu um enorme sorriso. - Que bom que você está bem! Eu pensei que... Pensei que o "_Avada Kedavra_" era pra você! Ah, Harry, que bom que você está bem!

- Fico feliz que você também esteja bem, Hermione! - Harry falou.

Os dois se abraçaram e o Salão Principal os encarou, sem que eles percebessem. Rony via a cena e não acreditava. Alana perguntou:

- Com ciúmes, Rony?

Ah, o que importava aquilo tudo! Ronald não amava Granger! A pessoa que importava estava ali, perto dele e, bem! Temendo a reação da menina que estava perto dele, ele negou veementemente:

- Não! Por que eu teria ciúmes dela?

- Ora, Rony! Vocês são namorados! - Alana retrucou. - E, é comum esse tipo de sentimentos entre namorados, não é?

Ronald Weasley não sentia ciúmes; ele sentia que perdia uma posse, mas, não era ciúmes, e sim um sentimento egoísta de perda de propriedade. De qualquer maneira, ver os amigos se abraçando o incomodava. Alana falou:

- Se não é ciúmes o que você sente, Rony, o que é isso, então?

- O quê? - Ele não entendeu.

- Rony, você se esqueceu de que eu leio pensamentos? - Alana sorriu e continuou, amavelmente: - Não precisa esconder nada de mim, Rony!

- Eu... Eu... - E agora? O que faria? Diria a verdade e mostraria que era um canalha? Ou, diria que era ciúmes e, conseqüentemente, confirmaria a mentira de que amava Hermione? Ele pensou e prosseguiu: - Bem... Eu... Eu não sinto... Não... Não é... Não é ciúmes o que sinto...

- Ah... Entendo. É um sentimento de perda de posse, não é?

- O quê? - Ronald se assustou. Ele não esperava que a garota fosse tão direta.

- Ah, Rony! Não se envergonhe de sentir isso! Bem, eu acho esse sentimento totalmente repugnante; contudo, meu irmão sempre diz que todo ser humano sente algum sentimento repugnante; então, bem... Acho que é normal que você sinta isso.

Ronald Weasley abaixou a cabeça e ficou extremamente infeliz. Aquele era o pior dia de sua vida. Primeiro, a detenção; agora, Alana dizia que o sentimento que ele estava sentindo era, na opinião dela, repugnante. Ah, podia piorar aquilo tudo?

Abel, após o término do abraço de Harry e Hermione, desfez a maca e deixou que Potter colocasse a menina sentada no lugar em que ela estava antes. Então, um grito foi ouvido. Ele vinha da mesa dos professores. Abel de Oliveira correu para lá e viu que o grito era da Professora Minerva - a qual estava, agora, desmaiada. O docente apontou a varinha para a bruxa e bradou:

- Enervate!

Minerva acordou e Lupin a questionou:

- O que houve, Professora Minerva?

A mestra disse:

- A Professora Trewlaney!

- O que tem ela? - Abel perguntou.

- Ela está... Ela está... - Minerva tentava responder. - Está... Está... Ela está morta!

- O quê? - Todos os demais professores gritaram e os alunos passaram a olhá-los.

O Salão Principal virou uma balbúrdia.

- Então o feitiço era para ela? - O Professor Oliveira perguntou.

- Parece que sim, Abel. - Lupin respondeu.

- Mas... O que eu não entendo é... Por que alguém iria querer matá-la? - Minerva perguntou. - Ela não representava perigo nenhum!

- Ah, Professora Minerva... Eu não sei. - Abel respondeu.

- Temos que pegar o intruso! - Lupin afirmou.

- Sim, Lupin - Abel concordou - mas não vai ser fácil. Eu acho que ele não está sozinho.

- Ah, não pode ser! Nós teríamos percebido! - Lupin se indignou.

- Ah, é mesmo, Lupin? - Abel ironizou. - E... Como é que não perceberam que o Malfoy estava sendo levado daqui?

- Ele pode ter fugido! - Lupin retrucou.

- Não, Lupin! - Abel negou. - Ele não estava em condições!

- Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza? - Lupin replicou.

- Ora! Fui eu quem o deixou daquele jeito! E, afirmo, ele não estava em condições!

- Tá, mas... - Lupin se acalmou um pouco. - E agora? O que vamos fazer?

- Bem, - Abel disse - agora você terá que fazer seu primeiro discurso como diretor... O primeiro discurso sério e enérgico, mandando todos para seus respectivos salões comunais. Depois, vamos procurar o maldito invasor!

- Eu? Eu vou ter que... Fazer um discurso?

- É claro, Lupin! Você é o diretor!

- Mas, Abel, eu não vou conseguir... Olha como eles estão...

- Ah, você precisa conseguir! E rápido!

Lupin se levantou e tentou falar, após bater a colher na taça que segurava:

- Alunos... Eu... Eu quero dizer... Alunos... Alunos... Façam silêncio, por favor...

A professora Minerva se levantou, bateu a colher na taça que segurava e tentou ajudar:

- Façam silêncio! Silêncio! O diretor quer dar um recado! Silêncio!

Diante da cara brava da vice-diretora, parte do Salão Principal se calou, mas, ainda não era possível dar o recado, já que ainda imperava a baderna. Minerva disse:

- Bem, se nem eu os consigo calar... Desista, Diretor.

Os dois se sentaram. Abel se indignou:

- ora essa! Que tipo de diretores são vocês?

- Ah, Professor Oliveira... Eles não vão se acalmar agora... - Minerva falou.

- Ah, é? Então, por que não tenta você dar o recado? - Lupin desafiou.

Abel se ergueu da mesa com um olhar fuzilante. Olhava para as mesas das casas como se, apenas com o olhar, fosse matar cada um dos que conversava. Em seguida, bateu energicamente a colher na taça que segurava. Então, bradou:

- Bando! Calem a boca!

Um silêncio sepulcral se estendeu, de Norte a Sul, de Leste a Oeste, da Grifinória à Sonserina. O Professor Oliveira continuou:

- Aquele que ousar falar agora será transformado em pedra! E eu estou falando sério!

Todos se encolheram.

- Bom, infelizmente perdemos nossa professora de adivinhação. Ela foi assassinada por um idiota que invadiu Hogwarts, e que certamente conhecia as defesas que foram colocadas aqui há uns dois anos, mais ou menos, o que me faz supor que só pode ser um ex-professor daqui. E eu afirmo que ele será pego! Hogwarts, apesar disso, foi, é e continuará sempre sendo segura! Hoje, depois que o invasor for pego, colocarei pessoalmente novos feitiços de proteção! Feitiços que eu mesmo criei e que ninguém, além de mim, conhece. Então, podem ficar tranqüilos: vocês estão seguros! Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vocês estarão seguros! Se preciso, darei minha vida por vocês, darei minha vida por esta escola! Então, nada precisam temer! Eu os protegerei e, estou certo de que todos os demais professores farão o mesmo! Mas, agora, para a segurança de vocês, vocês precisam ir para os salões comunais de suas casas! Vão para lá e não saiam até a segunda ordem! Entendido?

Todos responderam que sim. Então, Abel disse:

- Podem ir agora! Peço aos monitores que acompanhem e vigiem os demais alunos! Vão!

Todos se foram. Abel, então, falou:

- Pronto! Agora precisamos checar toda a escola! Sugiro que os diretores das casas verifiquem seus salões comunais. Os outros... Bem, dividam-se para checar o resto da escola.

- Mas, Abel... Somos poucos! - Lupin falou.

- Bem, então, vou pedir reforços da minha turma de elite...

- Está louco, Professor? - Minerva contestou.

- Não temos outra escolha, Professora Minerva! - Abel afirmou.- Agora, vamos!

Cada um foi verificar um canto. Minerva e Abel se dirigiram à torre da Grifinória. Chegando lá, avistaram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Alana, mas, onde estaria Gina?

- Onde está a Senhorita Weasley? - Questionou Minerva a Harry.

- Não sei, Professora.

Não, ninguém sabia. Onde estaria Gina? Minerva perguntava a Abel:

- Onde terá se metido essa menina? Será que foi capturada?

- Não sei, Professora, mas vou procurá-la. E, não acredito na hipótese da captura.

- Então... Se não foi capturada... Ela tem de ser punida! É totalmente imprudente e irresponsável!

- Não acho que é pra tanto, Professora Minerva. Eu, quando aluno, adorava sair quando não podia. Isso é normal.

- Normal? Isso não é normal, Professor Oliveira! Isso é uma completa irresponsabilidade! E agora o senhor é professor! Então, comporte-se como tal!

- Ora, Minerva! Não é porque sou professor que vou me esquecer de como era quando aluno! Não acho que um aluno precisa ser punido só por sair quando não pode! Há coisas muito piores que os alunos fazem e que mereceria punição, mas eles não são punidos!

- O que pode ser pior que isso, professor?

- Desafiar um professor, por exemplo. Ou... Abusar do poder de monitor para amedrontar os alunos pequenos!

- Mas...

- Professora Minerva! Eu já vi vários monitores amedrontando os primeiranistas! E, sabe o que aconteceu com eles? Nada! E, agora, a senhora quer punir a Weasley por sair quando não podia? Ora, que disparate!

- Mas ela está arriscando a vida dela! E se o invasor a matar, Professor? O que vamos dizer aos pais da garota? Além disso... E se o invasor a capturar? Ou melhor... E se o invasor já a tiver capturado? O que vamos dizer?

- Ora, diremos a verdade! E... Não acredito, sinceramente, que ela seja, ou tenha sido capturada.

- Ah! Então, vamos chegar e dizer: "Senhora e senhor Weasley, sua filha desobedeceu uma ordem e morreu.", é isso? Ou, então... Diremos: - "Senhora e Senhor Weasley, sua filha foi capturada debaixo do nosso nariz!", é isso?

- E o que mais diríamos? Além disso, repito que não acredito que ela tenha sido ou seja capturada! Não seria tão fácil assim!

Minerva não tinha resposta. Era a primeira vez que alguém a deixava assim, sem resposta. Abel concluiu:

- Bem, como eu disse, vou procurá-la! E, deixe o caso da Senhorita Weasley comigo, eu vou resolvê-lo!

- Se ela tiver apenas desobedecido a uma ordem e o senhor não a der uma boa detenção, eu mesma farei isso! - Minerva disse, com raiva.

- Tudo bem, Professora Minerva! Não se preocupe! Se isso a tranqüiliza, Gina Weasley levará uma boa detenção minha! E, a senhora verá a garota sem um arranhão, garanto!

- Só quero ver!

Abel saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e foi procurar por Gina. Onde ela estaria? O Professor Oliveira não acreditava na hipótese da captura da caçula Weasley. Ele procurava... Procurava... Procurava... Quando, próximo ao banheiro feminino, o mestre a encontrou. Ele disse:

- Senhorita Weasley! Pensei que eu tinha dito para que todos fossem para os salões comunais de suas casas! A senhorita não ouviu?

- Pro... Pro... Professor Oliveira? - Gina não esperava ser encontrada pelo seu professor predileto ali.

- Não! Sou o invasor de Hogwarts e vim aqui pra lançar um "_Avada Kedavra_" em você! - O professor falou, apontando a varinha para a menina, a qual se encolheu de medo. - Ora, Weasley! Você sabe que isso poderia ser verdade, não sabe?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Sei...

- E então? O que faz fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória?

- Eu... Eu queria... Eu queria ajudar, professor...

- Ajudar? Ridículo! Você tem noção do tempo que perdi procurando você? Tem noção do tempo que perdi discutindo com a professora Minerva sobre sua detenção?

- A professora... A... A professora... Mi... Mi... Minerva?

- Exato! Por ela, você seria expulsa de Hogwarts! Ela não chegou a dizer isso porque, provavelmente, sabia que eu lançaria um feitiço de estuporamento nela; mas que ela pensou, pensou. Sei porque li seus pensamentos.

- Professor... Por favor... Eu... Eu não posso ser... Expulsa... Minha mãe...

- Eu sei disso, Weasley! E, por mim, você não levaria sequer uma detenção! Afinal, a vida é sua! Se você quer arriscá-la, é problema seu! - O professor amenizou o tom de voz e continuou: - Bem, além disso, não posso negar que eu adorava ajudar meus professores escondido quando eles me proibiam. Então, acho extremamente normal o que você fez. - Abel sorria, o que acalmou Gina. Ele prosseguiu: - Contudo, se eu não o fizer, a Professora Minerva o fará e, penso que uma detenção com ela seria bem pior que comigo, já que no meu entender, sua conduta não foi grave, ao contrário do que ela pensa. Assim, vou lhe aplicar uma detenção realmente exemplar, Senhorita Weasley! Um ano de detenção pra você!

- O quê? - Gina se assustou.

- Não se preocupe: o que vamos fazer não será verdadeiramente uma detenção... Eu chamaria mais de... Digamos... Aula particular. - Gina se sentiu aliviada. - Bem, será divertido, eu garanto! Passe na minha sala depois para combinarmos o horário e... Agora, vamos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, ou a Professora Minerva te mata!

Abel sorriu. Gina acompanhou o sorriso do professor. Pelo menos ele não tinha ficado bravo com ela, e isso era o que importava. Que Minerva pensasse o que quisesse! Tudo o que importava era que o Professor Oliveira não via mal nenhum no que ela fez! Quando eles chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Minerva já estava pronta para o sermão, mas o olhar duro, frio, assassino e reprovador de Abel inibiu a vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Era até engraçado ver Minerva ali, querendo falar uma coisa, porém calada. Abel chamou Harry, Hermione, Alana e Rony e disse:

- Bem, vocês cinco - (Gina estava com eles) -, que participaram da última batalha e, com êxito, repeliram os primeiros invasores, vão me ajudar agora. Eu confio em vocês! Vocês são minha equipe! E, o que vamos fazer? Vamos repelir os invasores novamente! E mais: vamos prendê-los agora! Vocês estão prontos pra isso?

- Estamos! - Gina e Alana foram as primeiras a responder.

- Sim, estamos! - Harry e Hermione foram os próximos.

- É... - Rony falou, meio incerto.

- Então, vamos! - Abel falou. - Vamos lá pra fora! Tenho certeza de que eles ainda estão lá!

Todos correram para fora. E, como o docente havia dito, um exército de invasores fugia de Hogwarts, liderado por... Severo Snape!

- Tinha que ser o seboso! - Rony falou.

- Eu vou acertar minhas contas com ele! - Harry disse.

Abel percebeu que os invasores estavam com uma boa vantagem. Então, ele gritou:

- Vitália! Fawkes! Venham!

Surgiram duas belas fênix diante de Abel. Harry perguntou:

- Fawkes? O senhor a conhece, Professor? - Potter sentia uma coisa dentro dele, algo que talvez o ligasse àquele professor...

- Sim, Potter, ela foi minha fênix, há algumas dezenas de anos, antes de dá-la a Dumbledore.

- O senhor a deu a Dumbledore?

- Sim, em uma outra vida minha, é claro. Mas, você não vai entender isso agora. Tudo o que interessa é que Alana e Rony irão em Fawkes, eu e Gina em Vitália e você e Hermione irão por terra. Vamos pegar o inimigo, esteja ele onde estiver! Vamos!

Abel se virou para os animais e os cumprimentou:

- Olá, Fawkes, quanto tempo, heim? Preciso que você guie Alana e Rony pelos ares, ok? - Fawkes piou alegremente. Há muito ela não sentia a presença de seu antigo dono, há muito ela não sentia a alma dele, há muito ela não o via e, mesmo com outra aparência agora, para ela, ele continuava sendo seu dono! Abel se virou para Vitália e cumprimentou: - Olá, Vitália! Pronta pra mais uma aventura? - A fênix piou afirmativamente.

Abel apontou a varinha para as fênix e lançou:

- Engorgio!

Mesmo sendo um feitiço usado apenas em objetos, estranhamente, funcionou em Vitália e Fawkes. As belas e imponentes fênix agora estavam também enormes!

Abel se voltou para Gina e perguntou:

- Pronta?

- Sim, Professor! - Ela respondeu, animada.

- Então, vamos!

Abel pegou Gina e colocou-a sobre Vitália; em seguida, ele subiu na fênix e o animal levantou vôo. Rony e Alana subiram em Fawkes e ela voou também. Harry e Hermione saíram correndo na direção dos invasores (agora fugitivos). O exército fugia, eles já estavam próximos do portão.

Harry viu Snape. Ah, ele não podia deixar! O garoto apontou a varinha para o ex-professor (o qual estava, no momento, de costas para Potter) e gritou:

- Impedimenta!

Severo foi ao chão. Hermione apontou a varinha para outros bruxos invasores (que, descuidados como Snape, também estavam de costas) e gritou, fazendo o gesto de ampliação do feitiço:

- Impedimenta!

Vários invasores caíram também. Enquanto isso, pelos ares, Alana, Abel, Gina e Rony lançavam feitiços que impediam o avanço dos bruxos inimigos:

- Impedimenta!

Todos estavam no chão. Snape, após um tempo, ergueu-se e se virou para trás. Ele se aproximou de Harry e falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, Potter! Então a nova vida que ganhei de Lúcifer não foi tão inútil assim! Eu poderei ao menos acabar com você!

- Agora eu vou vingar a morte de Dumbledore, seboso maldito! - Harry falou.

- Vai mesmo, Potter? Acha que é capaz disso? - Snape ironizou.

- Você vai ver!

Hermione, Alana, Abel, Gina e Rony agora lutavam contra o exército de invasores. Harry e Snape ficaram à parte.

Harry tentou lançar:

- Avada...

Contudo, Severo Snape barrou o feitiço, antes que Potter o lançasse. Harry Potter tentou outro:

- Cruc...

Novamente, Severo barrou o feitiço antes do lançamento. Snape zombou:

- Ainda não aprendeu Ocrumancia, Potter? Sua mente é um livro aberto para mim! Eu posso prever todos os seus movimentos, antes mesmo que você os faça! Agora... Vejo que você também não aprendeu ainda feitiços não-verbais, não é? Eu vou te mostrar como se faz!

Snape lançou um "Crucio" mudo em Harry, que caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor. Todo o ódio de Snape estava sendo descarregado! Aquele garoto arrogante, ridículo, estava, finalmente, tendo o que merecia! Potter sentia dor, muita dor! Ele se contorcia, sentia seus ossos se quebrando, sua pele se rasgando por dentro, seu corpo se queimar... Ah, que dor horrível!

Quando tudo parecia perdido, uma voz foi ouvida:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Severo voou de suas mãos. A dor parou. Harry olhou e viu seu atual professor de D. C. A. T. ali, diante de Snape. Abel falou:

- Então, Lúcifer te deu uma nova vida, não é, Snape?

- Inteligente você, heim, Oliveira?

- Bem... Se sou inteligente ou não, isso não importa agora. Tudo o que importa é que você não vai fugir!

- Ah, não? Vamos ver!

Snape sacudiu a mão e uma cortina de fumaça surgiu na frente dos defensores de Hogwarts. Abel, seu grupo de alunos e os demais professores tentavam defender a escola; contudo, agora era impossível! Aquela fumaça impedia a visão dos defensores e, provavelmente, facilitaria a fuga dos invasores. Todos os defensores de Hogwarts foram jogados no chão por algum motivo desconhecido. Abel foi o primeiro a se levantar, apontar a varinha dourada para a fumaça e gritar:

- Finite incantatem!

A fumaça se dissipou; os invasores foram vistos, então, na saída das propriedades de Hogwarts. Eles forçavam o portão, tentando abri-lo, sem sucesso ainda, porque Abel havia lançado feitiços de trancamento que eles não conheciam. Abel gritou para Lupin:

- Lupin, faça o feitiço da Proteção dos Quatro Grandes!

- Como se faz isso? - Lupin perguntou.

- Ora, Lupin! - Abel irritou-se. - Você não leu o livro de feitiços dos diretores? Que irresponsabilidade!

- Eu não sei fazer esse feitiço! - Insistiu o diretor de Hogwarts.

Abel, então, escreveu e desenhou em um pergaminho, mostrando como fazer o feitiço. Em seguida, entregou o pergaminho ao diretor, que o leu e tentou executá-lo, porém, sem sucesso. Abel gritava:

- Vamos, Lupin! Só o verdadeiro diretor de Hogwarts pode fazer isso e, você é o diretor! Vamos!

- Eu não consigo! - Lupin gritava, desesperado.

Enquanto isso, Severo Snape tentava, incansavelmente, abrir o portão.

Minerva, que conhecia o feitiço, tentou executá-lo, também sem sucesso. Snape, então, mudou a tática. Ele concentrou toda a sua cólera e lançou:

- Reducto!

Ah, aquela voz seca! Tão eficiente! O portão virou cacos. O desespero tomou conta dos Defensores de Hogwarts. O exército fugia e os defensores jamais os alcançariam. Em um ato de desespero, Abel convocou:

- Accio Chapéu Seletor!

- O que vai fazer? - Alana perguntou.

- Eu já fui bruxos poderosos em minhas vidas... Já fiz de tudo! - Abel respondia, mantendo a concentração e subindo em sua fênix. - Eu já fui auror, já fui diretor de escolas, já fui fundador... - O chapéu chegou e Abel retirou a Espada de Grifinor dele. - Então, se Fawkes me reconheceu, talvez... Talvez ela também me reconheça. Vamos lá, Vitália!

Com a espada na mão, Abel se concentrava e tentava ver os inimigos. Ele gritou:

- Espada de Grifinor, reconheça seu dono!

A espada emitiu uma luz forte, incrível, que encantou os demais defensores e ofuscou as vistas dos invasores. Vitália voou na direção dos inimigos e Snape gritou:

- Maldição! Fujam, rápido! Se ficarmos aqui, estaremos perdidos! Vamos!

Abel lançou a espada no grupo, especialmente em Severo Snape. Contudo, Severo brandiu sua varinha (ele a havia recuperado na confusão) e usou todo o exército como seu escudo. Depois, ele correu e, chegando em área livre, foi teletransportado por Lúcifer. Abel se lamentou:

- Droga! Tivemos o inimigo nas nossas mãos e o deixamos fugir! Se Lupin tivesse invocado a magia de proteção... Mas... Eu não entendo! Se ele é diretor, por que não conseguiu? - A espada de Grifinor já estava novamente no Chapéu, colocada pelo Professor Oliveira. Abel, então, apontou a varinha para os cacos do portão, concentrou-se ao máximo e gritou: - Reparo! - Deu certo.

- Desculpe-me, Abel... Eu...

- Não foi culpa sua, Diretor! - A professora Minerva disse.

- Preciso falar com Dumbledore... Preciso que alguém me ajude a pensar... - Abel disse e pulou de Vitália, lançando nela e na outra fênix: - Reducio! - Em seguida, correu para a sala do diretor, onde o quadro de Dumbledore se localizava. O grupo de defensores ficou, a princípio, esperando no páteo.

- Acorde, Dumbledore! - Abel falou.

- Ah, Abel, é você? Há quanto tempo, heim?

- Bem, Dumbledore, não temos tempo pra isso, infelizmente! Hogwarts foi invadida e... Lupin tentou invocar um feitiço de proteção... A Proteção dos Quatro Grandes. Contudo, não deu certo! Eu vi! Ele fez tudo certinho, mas não deu! Por quê? Eu estou... Ansioso... Nervoso demais pra pensar! Não consigo entender! O feitiço só pode ser executado pelo verdadeiro diretor de Hogwarts... E... Lupin é o diretor! Por que não deu?

- Ah, Abel... - Dumbledore respondia, em seu tom calmo de sempre... - Você não prestou atenção em uma palavrinha só... O feitiço só pode ser executado pelo... Verdadeiro... Verdadeiro diretor de Hogwarts! Verdadeiro!

- Mas... Lupin é...

- Não, Abel... Lupin não é o verdadeiro diretor de Hogwarts, nem Minerva! Ela seria, se você não tivesse vindo para cá.

- Como assim?

- Abel, você pensa que ninguém sabe, mas... Hogwarts te reconhece... Hogwarts sabe quem você é. A Espada de Grifinor o reconheceu... O Chapéu Seletor também... Você é o verdadeiro diretor, e só você pode proteger esta escola.

- Mas... Bem, agora tenho que pensar numa outra coisa, não é? A Proteção dos Quatro Grandes é temporária... Não é pra ser usada direto...

- Bem, Abel, talvez você não se lembre, mas... - Dumbledore parou por um tempo e sorriu. Em seguida, continuou: - Meu pai me disse uma vez - ao ouvir isso, Abel sorriu também; Dumbledore prosseguiu: - Meu pai me disse uma vez que... Bem, havia um feitiço de proteção criado pelo escolhido... Um feitiço fantástico! Eu não sei como executá-lo, mas, creio que você saiba. O feitiço se chamava... Hexágono Protetor. Ele deve ser executado por seis pessoas, sendo um líder e mais cinco. Contudo, as pessoas devem ser de confiança do líder e, precisa haver uma forte amizade entre elas. Bem, acho que você pode executar esse feitiço, não é?

- Excelente! Você é um gênio, Dumbledore!

- Mas, lembre-se, Abel: você tem que escolher pessoas de confiança, e não os professores!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, você sabe! Você não confia em nossos professores...

- Sim, confio...

- Não, Abel... Se confiasse, não chamaria sua equipe para combater os inimigos.

- Bem, não tenho alternativa, tenho?

- Temo que não...

- Ok, vou fazer o Hexágono Protetor e... Espero que dê certo.

Enquanto o professor conversava com Dumbledore, Hermione se aproximou de Rony e disse:

- Rony, eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas... Bem, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria isso e, não quero adiar mais. Bom... Eu podia deixar pra depois, mas... Só causaria mais sofrimento. Preciso falar com você, mas... Num canto reservado...

Hermione guiou Rony a um canto. Então, ela disse:

- Rony, acabou!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

O Hexágono Protetor precisa ser feito; mas... Será que vai dar certo? Como será a detenção com o Professor Oliveira? Quais surpresas aguardam nossos heróis? Não perca o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "CONSTRUINDO ALICERCES"! Você já se surpreendeu com sua própria vida?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Olá! E aí? O que estão achando? Comentem! Espero que estejam gostando! Bem, preciso esclarecer algo sobre o Professor Abel de Oliveira: como vocês sabem, o professor em questão é o "Escolhido" e se lembra de todas as vidas pelas quais passou nesses mais de três mil anos. Então, é natural que ele faça algumas coisas... Tome algumas atitudes... Não é? Ele já sofreu demais! Além disso, é natural também que as coisas que ele criou o reconheçam... Afinal, as coisas são mágicas e são capazes de reconhecer a alma do criador, não é? Bem, lembrem-se de que Abel passou por várias vidas, disfarçado... Ou... Como pessoas normais. Então, ele pode ter sido várias coisas... Vários bruxos... Vários trouxas... Bruxos importantes... Enfim, pode ter sido tudo, não é? Então, não se surpreendam! Kkkkk!!! Bem, é isso. Valeu!


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: CONSTRUINDO ALICERCES

CAPÍTULO 6

CONSTRUINDO ALICERCES

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Neste capítulo vocês verão um pouco mais sobre a história de Abel. Verão também um pouco mais do final arbitrário que estou usando para esta história... Digo... Vocês verão mais sobre a luta passada entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort. Bem, como eu sempre gosto de frisar, tudo o que eu escrever sobre tal luta (referente a um sétimo livro imaginário) é arbitrariamente imaginado por mim. É como se eu tivesse escrito minha versão do sétimo livro e, nesta fic, apenas faço referências a isso. O problema é que eu não escrevi nada referente a um "sétimo livro", não é? Bom, não fará falta aqui. Tudo o que vocês precisam saber estará descrito na fic. Peço um pouco de compreensão e, qualquer dúvida sobre isso, por favor, perguntem, ok? Este capítulo ficou um pouco grande, até mesmo para os meus padrões. Peço desculpas! Tentei evitar, mas, não deu! O caso é que há muito diálogo e isso aumenta o tamanho do capítulo. Há, também, muitas questões a serem resolvidas, antes do final do capítulo e, são todas, ou quase todas resolvidas. E, isso, tomou um espaço imenso. Por favor, desculpem-me! Espero que não tenha ficado um capítulo enfadonho. Apesar do tamanho, espero, sinceramente, que vocês, meus estimadíssimos leitores, gostem! Vamos, por fim, à história!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

Mais uma notinha que não é atual; mas, não se preocupem, vocês, leitores deste site, já estão quase alcançando os outros dois sites onde a fic é publicada, aí todas as notas serão atuais, ok? Bom, recebi mais um comentário! Que bom! Vou respondê-lo:

Comentário: "Lolixx: Olá, td d boa??

manera a sua FanFic, mas devo-lhe dizer que eles não estão tendo tempode estudar...dá uma folguinha pra eles...xD

agora falando sério, muito interessante a trama, e devo dizer que está muito bem escrita.

No meu ponto de vista, não existem erros ortográficos ou de concordância verbal ou nominal.

espero que você continue a história com o mesmo fervor que começou.

vlws

beijos.

ps: A Ginny podia morrer no final né...qual era o ou o otros sites que você fazia FanFic's??".

Resposta: Olá, Lolixx! Eu estou excelente! E você? Espero que esteja tudo bem! Que bom que você está gostando, fico muitíssimo feliz! Sim, Lolixx, vou continuar escrevendo a fic com o maior afinco e fervor que eu tenho! Os capítulos que estou postando aí já estão prontos há algum tempo e são publicados em dois outros sites; são eles: o Aliança 3 Vassouras ( e, o Floreios e Borrões ( são dois sites especializados em fanfics de Harry Potter. Lá a fic está mais adiantada; não se preocupe, porque em breve este site estará junto com os outros. Quanto ao fato de ter muita ação e aventura e os personagens não terem tempo pra estudar, não se preocupe, porque teremos capítulos de calmaria. Nesta fic, teremos capítulos de pura ação e aventura, teremos capítulos de calmaria, de explicações, de estudos, de romance e, alguns capítulos misturando um pouco de tudo. Acabamos de passar por um período de plena aventura e ação, agora virá um pequeno período de calmaria, explicações, estudos e, talvez, uma pequenininha pitadinha de um início de romance, talvez. Depois, voltaremos à aventura. Teremos festas, Quadribol, baile, enfim, muitas coisas ainda. Mas, claro, o gênero principal da fic é aventura. E, quanto à Gina... É um caso a se pensar... Mas... Não sei não... Bem, quando comecei a escrever a fic, confesso que a Gina não teria importância alguma; contudo, a personagem se desenvolveu. Sabe, às vezes os personagens e a história se desenvolvem assim, independentes da vontade do escritor... Sei lá, ao menos isso acontece muito comigo; não sei se é comum. Já aconteceu de eu odiar um personagem no início da minha história e, no final, o personagem acabar me conquistando... Talvez a Gina te conquiste até o final da história e você nem queira mais a morte dela... Talvez ela me conquiste... Bom, não posso dizer o que acontecerá no final, porque o final ainda está longe. Adianto uma coisa apenas: um dos personagens do Hexágono Protetor de Hogwarts tem enormes chances de morrer; não vou, porém, adiantar qual é esse personagem, até porque a morte dele não é certa. Lolixx, muitíssimo obrigado pelo seu comentário! Continue lendo e, se possível, comentando também! Valeu mesmo! Abraços.

Queridos leitores e leitoras, continuem lendo e comentando, ok? Vou ver se posto o próximo capítulo antes do próximo Domingo, mas não posso garantir... Também, esse capítulo ficou enorme! Vocês vão adorar! Vamos à história, então!

() FILOSOFIA:

Nem sempre nossas inimizades estão onde esperamos. Às vezes, vemos inimigos em pessoas que são nossos melhores amigos em potencial; às vezes, vemos amigos em pessoas que são nossos piores inimigos em potencial. Como resolver isso? Como evitar o equívoco? Ora, só há uma solução: a sabedoria! Não, eu não disse inteligência, disse SABEDORIA!!!

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Hogwarts foi invadida. Draco Malfoy foi resgatado e a Professora de Adivinhação morta. Liderados por Severo Snape, os invasores empreenderam com sucesso uma fuga espetacular. Abel de Oliveira e os Defensores de Hogwarts tentaram impedir, mas fracassaram. O desespero tomou conta de Hogwarts: e agora? Há uma forma bem eficaz de proteger a escola: o Hexágono Protetor. Será que Abel conseguirá executá-lo com sucesso? Será que problemas antigos podem ser solucionados? Nossos heróis precisam, mais do que nunca, construir os alicerces da proteção, os alicerces de uma amizade!

() HISTÓRIA:

- Bem, Abel, talvez você não se lembre, mas... - Dumbledore parou por um tempo e sorriu. Em seguida, continuou: - Meu pai me disse uma vez - ao ouvir isso, Abel sorriu também; Dumbledore prosseguiu: - Meu pai me disse uma vez que... Bem, havia um feitiço de proteção criado pelo escolhido... Um feitiço fantástico! Eu não sei como executá-lo, mas, creio que você saiba. O feitiço se chamava... Hexágono Protetor. Ele deve ser executado por seis pessoas, sendo um líder e mais cinco. Contudo, as pessoas devem ser de confiança do líder e, precisa haver uma forte amizade entre elas. Bem, acho que você pode executar esse feitiço, não é?

- Excelente! Você é um gênio, Dumbledore!

- Mas, lembre-se, Abel: você tem que escolher pessoas de confiança, e não os professores!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, você sabe! Você não confia em nossos professores...

- Sim, confio...

- Não, Abel... Se confiasse, não chamaria sua equipe para combater os inimigos.

- Bem, não tenho alternativa, tenho?

- Temo que não...

- Ok, vou fazer o Hexágono Protetor e... Espero que dê certo.

Enquanto o professor conversava com Dumbledore, Hermione aproximou-se de Rony e disse:

- Rony, eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas... Bem, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria isso e, não quero adiar mais. Bom... Eu podia deixar pra depois, mas... Só causaria mais sofrimento. Preciso falar com você, mas... Num canto reservado...

Hermione guiou Rony a um canto. Então, ela disse:

- Rony, acabou!

- O quê? Como assim? Acabou o quê? - Ronald se assustou.

- É sério mesmo que você não sabe do que eu estou falando, Rony?

- Bem, eu... Eu... É que... Bom... É que... É que... Bem... Você me pegou... De surpresa... Eu... Eu... Eu não esperava... Mas... Bem... Sim... Faço uma idéia...

Rony se recuperava do susto aos poucos. A frieza de Granger (claro que não era intencional, mas ela realmente não o amava mais) assustou o jovem Weasley e o desnorteou. O sentimento de perda, com o qual Ronald não sabia trabalhar, tomava, aos poucos, conta dele. Hermione, então, decidiu dar um tempo ao garoto para que ele se recuperasse. Em seguida, ela continuou:

- Bem, Rony, acabou. Não posso continuar sendo sua namorada, porque eu não te amo mais. - Hermione não estava feliz ao dizer isso, mas também não se podia dizer que ela estava triste.

- Ah, Hermione, você nunca me amou! Nunca! - Ronald começava a se alterar... O sentimento de perda aumentava cada vez mais. Não que fosse uma coisa que ele não quisesse perder, mas, perder é sempre ruim, não é?

- Rony... - Tentou granger.

- Você nunca me amou! Eu, por outro lado, amei você sim! E amei demais! Agora... O que eu não entendo é... Por que você aceitou ser minha namorada? Por que mentiu pra mim? Por que disse que me amava? - Ronald começava realmente a se descontrolar. Ah, por que Hermione não tinha negado o pedido de namoro? Teria sido tudo tão mais fácil de aceitar! Se Rony estivesse terminando o namoro, talvez fosse diferente... Talvez ele aceitasse. Mas, sempre era ele quem ficava para trás! Sempre ele! Por quê?

- Eu não menti! Eu te amava! - Hermione tentou acalmar a situação, porque já imaginava mais ou menos onde aquilo tudo ia dar. Ah, tudo inútil! Até porque, a própria Granger já não tinha mais tanta calma assim.

- Mentirosa! Você jamais me amou! Afinal... Quem sou eu? Um garotinho insignificante, inútil, que vive na sombra do amigo famoso! Você não gosta de pessoas como eu, Hermione! - O famoso "complexo de inferioridade" só piorava as coisas, só enlouquecia mais Ronald.

- Isso não é verdade, Rony! - Hermione ainda tentou, com voz mais calma... Contudo, ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Ah, não? Então... Vejamos... Quem foi o primeiro cara com quem você se relacionou mesmo? Ah! O famoso apanhador da Bulgária! E... Agora... Por que você está terminando comigo? Ou melhor... Por quem? Por causa do... Do "Eleito", do "menino que sobreviveu", o famoso Harry Potter! Bem... Por que você amaria a mim, um bruxo medíocre? Não, Hermione, não seja hipócrita! Você jamais me amou! Você me usou, apenas! Você não podia ter Harry Potter, então, ficou comigo mesmo, só pra ter alguém a quem namorar! Você só ficou comigo pra dizer a todos que tinha um namorado! Um namorado que faria de tudo por você, que buscaria a estrela mais distante, que enfrentaria o pior dos males, que daria a vida por você! Um namorado tolo, idiota! Você é hipócrita! Hipócrita e mentirosa! - Perder para Harry Potter... Viver na sombra dele... Será que essa seria a sina de Rony? Ah, não, isso ele não podia aceitar!

- Eu não sou hipócrita, nem mentirosa, Ronald Weasley! E não diga coisas que você não sabe! Sim, Ronald, eu amei você! E... Não foi pouco! Eu amei você demais, muitíssimo mais do que você pensa! - Agora sim, Granger perdeu a paciência.

- É mentira! - Rony afirmou categoricamente. Ele estava, agora, magoado, em cacos. Tudo por um sentimento de perda, com o qual não sabia trabalhar... Tudo por um sentimento de inferioridade que, por toda a sua vida, assombrou-o. E, claro, um certo sentimento de posse também ajudava a tornar as coisas bem horríveis. Ronald estava em um estado mental de... Digamos... Quase demência. Já não era mais responsável por seus atos.

- Cale-se, Weasley! Você não sabe de nada! - Hermione gritou, irritadíssima! Isso só piorava as coisas...

- Eu nunca sei de nada, não é? Mas... Você, você sabe de tudo, não é assim? E, o único capaz de entender você, de saber quase tanto quanto você, é Harry Potter, não é verdade? Você é uma va...

- Cale-se, Weasley! Não me faça perder o pouco de consideração que ainda tenho por você! Cale-se e me escute! Apenas escute!

- Tudo bem, Hermione... Vou obedecer à sua ordem, como sempre fazem todos aqueles que convivem com você...

Hermione se aproximou de Ronald, ergueu a mão direita, impulsionou-a para o lado direito, tomando distância do alvo e, em seguida, jogou a mão direita para a esquerda, na direção do alvo, atingindo com força e fúria a face esquerda de Ronald Weasley. Concomitantemente, ela bradava:

- Cala a boca, Weasley! Você é um idiota, um trasgo! Não, você é pior que tudo isso! Cale-se! Cale-se!

Ronald sofreu o impacto... O rosto do menino foi virado noventa graus pela força do tapa. Granger afastou-se e falou:

- Sim, Weasley, você é mesmo o que diz. Você é um idiota e inútil, que não sabe perceber nada que esteja há meio palmo do seu nojento nariz! Para a sua informação, senhor Weasley, eu amei você! E, digo que amei demais, digo que amei com um amor enorme, com um amor que o senhor jamais mereceu! Ronald Weasley, eu te amei desde o momento em que você me salvou daquele enorme trasgo; no segundo ano, fiquei feliz demais em te encontrar, quando voltei ao normal! No quarto ano, Weasley, eu esperei um convite seu para aquele maldito baile! Eu esperei um convite seu, seu retardado! Eu esperei... E esperei muito! Muito mesmo! Mas, sua insensatez, sua insensibilidade não permitiu que você me convidasse, não é mesmo? Ah, Weasley! Eu o teria convidado para as festinhas ridículas daquele professor de poções, no sexto ano, não fosse sua estupidez! Você nunca parou pra pensar no porquê de eu ter me afastado de você, quando você namorou aquela garotinha nojenta, não é mesmo, senhor Weasley? Ah, quando, no início da nossa aventura, no ano passado, após mais uma de nossas discussões... Quando você me beijou, o mundo sumiu, tudo sumiu, nada mais importava, porque eu só era capaz de sentir você! E, quando você me pediu em namoro, Ronald, eu fui, por um breve momento, a garota mais feliz do universo! E, é claro, você jamais percebeu isso, não é? Jamais! Isso é revoltante! No natal, eu esperava algo romântico, algo que demonstrasse seu amor por mim... Ah, Weasley, você jamais poderá imaginar... Jamais imaginará... O tanto que chorei naquele dia! Você me tratou friamente... Ou... Bem... Pelo menos não foi da forma como eu esperava... Você festejou mais com Harry do que comigo! E, é claro, mais uma vez você não notou minha tristeza, não é? O único que percebeu tudo foi Harry! Sim, Ronald, não foi Harry Potter que percebeu minha tristeza! Foi só o Harry, Weasley. Você jamais entenderá isso, porque é estúpido demais, mas... Harry Potter é o herói, o "Eleito", o "menino que sobreviveu"; contudo, Weasley, para mim, ele será sempre o Harry! No dia dos namorados... Ah, Weasley, ninguém foi tão infeliz quanto eu fui! Você nem se lembrou de mim! Ah, mas, mais uma vez, Harry se lembrou de mim e comprou um belo presente... Bom, é claro que ele colocou seu nome no presente, porque, ele sim é um cavalheiro! Ah, mas... Eu percebi tudo! E, não foi porque Harry me contou, não! O caso é que ele não sabe mentir para mim, Weasley. E, nem você sabe! Eu sempre fui seu troféu, seu sonho infantil, mas, percebi, a duras penas, que jamais fui seu amor... Jamais... Quando Voldemort pegou você, eu arrisquei a minha vida para salvá-lo e o salvei! E, depois, quando eu estava em perigo, você não fez nada! Nada! Você se arriscou pelo Harry, mas, por mim... Nada! E... Adivinha quem se arriscou por mim, senhor Weasley? Adivinha! Harry... Mais uma vez o Harry. Ele foi o primeiro que me perguntou se eu estava bem, Weasley. E, você nem mesmo fez essa pergunta... Você não me deu nem um abraço... Você, mais uma vez, abandonou-me no momento em que eu mais precisava de você! Por fim, nas férias, recebi mais cartas do Harry do que de você, que era meu namorado! Ora, Weasley! Francamente! Você não me mandou mais que... Uma carta! Agora... Bem, eu jamais seria capaz de contar quantas cartas Harry me mandou... Ele me ajudou muito, sabia? As cartas dele me faziam bem... Elas me faziam ter vontade de viver! Harry, mesmo triste, sem condições de ajudar a si mesmo, ajudou-me! E, você, indiferente, insensível, estúpido, não fez nada! Nada! Ah, "nobre" senhor Ronald Weasley, após tudo isso, o senhor queria que eu ainda continuasse amando o senhor, é? Arrogante! Presunçoso! Canalha! Eu tenho pena da Oliveira, que parece amar você ainda muito mais do que eu amei! Eu tenho pena dela! Sinceramente, eu tenho pena! Você vai matá-la com sua insensatez e insensibilidade! Você vai matá-la com sua estupidez! E, depois, ainda vai chamar a menina de... Vadia... Não é mesmo, Weasley? Ah, mas... O que me consola, é que... A Oliveira tem quem a proteja. Ao contrário de mim, a Oliveira tem alguém que vai matar você, Weasley, antes que você a mate! E, isso é meu consolo! Ah! Só pra finalizar... Ronald Weasley, qualquer relacionamento entre nós que ainda pudesse existir... Acabou! E isso é definitivo! Acabou! Acabou!

- Certo, Hermione... Não faz sentido mesmo continuarmos com uma farsa, não é? Mas... O tapa que você me deu... Não vai ficar barato! Você não vai escapar ilesa! - Aquele tapa e aquelas palavras foram o estopim. Ele não podia mais agüentar, não mais! .

Rony tirou sua varinha do bolso. Hermione ia fazer o mesmo, mas, Weasley foi mais rápido:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Granger voou para longe. Hermione estremeceu. O que Ronald faria? Ele estava fora de controle e, assim, ela não podia prever o que ele faria. Hermione Granger perguntou:

- Vai usar essa varinha contra mim, Weasley?

- Oh! Como adivinhou? Ah, eu ia me esquecendo! Você é a intragável sabe-tudo! Sim, eu vou usar minha varinha contra você! E vou fazer você pagar muitíssimo caro pelo tapa que me deu!

Ronald Weasley ergueu a varinha e se preparou. Quando, todavia, ia lançar um feitiço, ouviu uma voz doce, mas firme, a qual dizia:

- Pare agora, Ronald Weasley! Se você fizer isso, jamais vou perdoar você!

Ah, aquela bela e doce voz... Aquela voz, antes meiga e carinhosa, agora firme e decidida... Aquela voz fez com que o garoto baixasse a varinha e olhasse para trás e para os lados, procurando a dona da voz; entretanto, ele não viu ninguém. Então, Ronald ergueu novamente a varinha e se preparou para lançar o feitiço de corte. Enquanto se preparava, olhou novamente para frente, onde deveria estar Hermione. Rony viu, no entanto, parada, em pé, à sua frente, com um olhar de reprovação, tristeza, decepção e cólera, Alana de Oliveira. Ele estava quase lançando o feitiço, quando, com uma clara demonstração de cólera e decepção, Alana lançou, com firmeza:

- Expelliarmus!

Tamanha foi a força do feitiço que a varinha do rapaz voou de sua mão e foi parar no dormitório do garoto. Ronald estremeceu. Ele nunca havia visto Alana com aquele olhar... Aquele olhar duro... Talvez... Frio... Talvez... Determinado... Talvez... De cólera...

Com uma voz de extrema tristeza, Alana falou:

- Assim você me decepciona, Weasley.

Ah, esse foi o golpe final! Rony caiu de joelhos no chão, vencido por nocaute técnico. Ah, Rony preferia enfrentar mil maldições Cruciatus a enfrentar aquele olhar duro! Ele continuava tremendo, de medo e, principalmente, porque sabia da conseqüência de seus atos. Ele estava arrependido, sem dúvida! Mas, agora já era tarde!

Vendo o menino tremer, Alana sentenciou, com um tom de desprezo na voz (tom esse que era bem característico de Abel para seus inimigos):

- Não se preocupe... Não vou usar mais nenhuma magia contra você, Weasley, porque não vale a pena. Você não vale a pena.

Agora sim, essa era a sentença de morte para Rony. Ele ainda tentou mostrar em pensamento seu arrependimento... Ele esperava que Alana lesse sua mente; contudo, a garota deu as costas para ele, voltando-se para Hermione e questionando:

- Tá tudo bem com você, Granger?

- Tá... Tá tudo bem... - Hermione respondeu, incerta.

Alana encarava Hermione... O que ela tentava fazer? Ninguém soube. Hermione não queria explicar nada, não queria conversar agora, com ninguém! Do nada, ela saiu correndo, para onde as pernas dela a levavam. Rony teve esperanças de que a irmã do Professor Oliveira lhe desse atenção a ele, mas, a garota saiu, deixando-o ali, em um canto do pátio de Hogwarts, sozinho, derrotado, sentindo-se o pior dos seres humanos.

Harry e Gina observaram Rony e Hermione saírem, e logo em seguida Alana.. Os dois precisavam mesmo de um tempo... Precisavam conversar... Afinal, o clima na Toca, nas férias, não foi nada bom entre eles. Por que será que todo final de relacionamento é doloroso e difícil? Talvez, porque o amor continue em uma das partes; ou, talvez - e essa é a hipótese mais provável -, porque o ser humano tem dificuldade de aceitar o fim.

Harry começou o diálogo:

- Gina... Eu acho que... Bem... Acho que... Que... Nós... Nós precisamos conversar...

- Eu concordo, Harry.

- Bem... Em primeiro lugar, eu... Eu queria te pedir desculpas... Bem, eu amava você... Amei de verdade... Mas... Acho que não consegui sentir metade do amor que você sentiu, não é?

- Não, Harry, você não me amou com a mesma intensidade que eu te amei.

- Bom... Eu acho que isso, de alguma forma, ou de todas, fez você sofrer. E... Isso, jamais, jamais mesmo, Gina, foi minha intenção! Eu jamais quis fazer você sofrer! Jamais! Mas, mesmo não querendo, eu fiz. Então, por favor, desculpe-me!

- Não, Harry, você não tem que se desculpar! Você não tem culpa nenhuma de ter deixado de me amar! Isso acontece...

- É, mas... Eu fiz você sofrer e...

- Harry, eu te entendo. E... Bem, foi melhor assim! Afinal, se você tivesse mentido pra mim, se você tivesse sido falso, fingido um sentimento que não sentia, eu sofreria mais! Afinal, algum dia, Harry, eu ia descobrir, não ia?

- Sim, ia.

- Pois é! E, quando eu descobrisse, eu sofreria, Harry, como jamais sofri na minha vida! Não vou negar que sofri demais, quando você não me escreveu, quando você passou um bom tempo na Toca e, nem mesmo falou comigo... Não vou negar que sofri, quando percebi que você não me amava, mas... Tudo passa, Harry! Meu amor por você também passou! E, com ele, foi junto minha tristeza!

- Gina... Desculpe-me por não ter falado com você... É que... Se eu fosse lá falar com você, pensei que seria pior, pensei que você alimentaria esperança e... Seria uma esperança falsa, que eu não corresponderia. Então... Desculpe-me!

- Eu o entendo, Harry! E, mais uma vez lhe digo que você não tem do que se desculpar! Eu mesma não quis procurar você pra conversar, porque não estava preparada. Então, foi melhor assim! Harry, eu não lhe guardo rancor: eu gosto de você como a um irmão!

- Eu também gosto de você, Gina, você é como uma irmã pra mim!

- Então, vamos seguir juntos e esquecer o passado! Além disso... Eu já tenho interesse por outra pessoa... Então, podemos esquecer tudo e seguirmos como irmãos!

- Ah, tá. E... E então? Amigos?

- Sim, claro, Harry! Amigos!

Nesse momento, uma voz doce, mas firme e decidida gritou:

- Potter! Potter! Rápido! Sua amiga... A Granger... Precisa de você!

Harry e Gina olharam e viram, parada próxima deles, Alana de Oliveira. A menina estava preocupada e o tom de voz dela indicava urgência. Harry perguntou, preocupado:

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Não tenho tempo pra explicações, Potter! Vá, rápido! Ela está no lago. - Alana falou, seca.

Harry Potter saiu desabalado, sem nem agradecer Alana. A irmã do Professor Oliveira desanuviou a expressão do rosto e se aproximou de Gina, agora com um olhar amistoso. Alana de Oliveira disse:

- Weasley, precisamos conversar.

Gina olhou para a garota que estava na sua frente e viu uma expressão calma, muito diferente daquela que a Oliveira trazia quando chamou por Potter. Então, a caçula Weasley aquiesceu:

- Tudo bem.

Alana falou:

- Bem, aqui não é o melhor lugar... Muitos professores, sabe?

- Onde, então...? - Gina perguntou.

- Siga-me.

Gina seguiu Alana. Elas pararam próximas à floresta proibida e a irmã de Abel disse:

- Aqui. Aqui ninguém vai nos ver.

- Ta... - Gina respondeu.

Alana se sentou e falou:

- Não acha melhor se sentar, Weasley?

A voz da irmã do mestre de D. C. A. T. era branda; então, a jovem Weasley não viu problema nenhum em aceitar o convite. Diante do silêncio de Alana, a caçula Weasley questionou:

- E então? O que quer comigo, Oliveira?

Alana olhou para ela, encarando-a nos olhos e disse:

- Bom, em primeiro lugar, peço que, por favor, não me chame de Oliveira. Não é que eu não goste do meu sobrenome... É que no Brasil as pessoas se tratam pelo primeiro nome e... Acho melhor assim. Sei que aqui só os amigos se tratam pelo primeiro nome... Mas... Bem, acho que não seremos inimigas; então, não vejo mal algum em você me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas... Com uma condição...

- Qual?

- Só vou chamar você pelo nome se você também fizer o mesmo. Bom... Há mais de sete Weasleys por aí e, então, prefiro que você me chame pelo nome...

- Tudo bem. Continuando... E, agora, indo ao ponto que eu queria... Gina, eu gostaria de saber... O que você sente pelo meu irmão? O que você sente de verdade?

Gina foi pega de surpresa. Ela não esperava essa pergunta. E agora? O que faria? Alana falou:

- Não, não pense em me esconder nada! Eu também leio pensamentos.

Ah, agora ela estava perdida! Ter uma conversinha, com a irmã do Professor Oliveira, com sua mente sendo vasculhada... Bem, a idéia não era nada tentadora... Alana continuou:

- Eu vi o que você fez por ele ontem, vejo parte de seus sentimentos agora... Vejo seu temor infundado em admiti-los para mim... E, sei que, de certa forma, você ama meu irmão. Mas, o que eu quero saber é... Você ama o herói? O poeta? Ou, o ser humano?

- Co... Co... Como assim?

- Gina, seria excelente se você amasse meu irmão de verdade! Mas, só seria bom, se você fosse capaz de amar o ser humano que ele é! Amar um herói é fácil, Gina. Um herói não se opõe às suas tentativas de ajudar, um herói não discute com você, um herói não obriga você a fazer coisas das quais você discorda... Um poeta, então... Ah, menos ainda! Contudo, Gina, um ser humano pode fazer tudo isso. Meu irmão já sofreu demais... Sei que ele sofreu muitíssimo em todas as vidas que viveu! Sei que ele viu a morte da única garota que ele realmente amou... Na primeira vida dele... - Gina se lembrou da conversa que tivera com o professor no dia anterior. Alana prosseguiu: - Sei que Abel, na mesma vida em que perdeu a única garota que amou, foi traído pela irmã e... Sei que tudo isso não foi fácil para ele. Ainda... Bem, vieram ainda mais e mais vidas e... Só sofrimento! Sofrimento e mais sofrimento! Foi tanto sofrimento, que meu irmão desacreditou no amor... Ah, Gina, seria excelente que alguém o amasse de verdade! No entanto, tudo o que ele menos precisa é que alguém ame o herói... A pessoa fantasiada pelos meios de comunicação... A pessoa que ele não é! Seria horrível que alguém o decepcionasse!

- Eu sei, Alana... - Gina falou. - Eu soube de parte do que você me contou... Ontem.

- Ah, que bom! Bem, eu vou te contar uma história... Você vai entender onde quero chegar...

- Tudo bem, eu adoro histórias! Principalmente sobre seu irmão! - Gina brincou. Alana sorriu e, então, ela também sorriu.

- Bom, então, vamos lá! No ano passado, foi o primeiro ano do meu irmão como professor... Ele deu aulas lá no Brasil, na Escola de Magias Brasileira. Numa das aulas dele, ele ensinava sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis e disse que todos os alunos teriam que aprender a lançá-las. Bem, eu, prontamente, questionei, afirmando que aquilo não era atitude de professor... Eu disse: - "Que tipo de professor ensinaria os alunos a lançar maldições imperdoáveis? Isso não é ético". Ele respondeu: - "Não estou nem aí para a ética, Senhorita Oliveira!"; eu, então, retruquei: - "Mas... Mas... É contra a lei!"; Abel falou, com um olhar frio que me fez temer pela minha segurança: - "Senhorita Oliveira, eu não me importo com leis fúteis! O Ministério da Magia tem muito mais com o que se preocupar! E, se por um acaso... Se por um mero acaso, o Ministro decidir me prender, ele não conseguirá, porque não há um auror capaz de me prender, nem aqui no Brasil, nem em nenhum outro lugar! Senhorita Oliveira, vou esclarecer uma coisa: na minha sala de aula, quem faz as regras sou eu! E, já que a senhorita está tão a fim de aprender, será a primeira!". Pronto: toda a turma se calou e ele me fez ficar de pé, para aprender as maldições. Aprender a Maldição _Imperius_ foi relativamente fácil, porque eu me convenci, mesmo a contragosto, de que não estava fazendo mal a ninguém. Ah, mas... Aprender as outras, foi uma verdadeira luta! Abel conjurou uma serpente e disse que barraria qualquer outro feitiço que eu lançasse... Só permitiria o _Cruciatus_ e o _Avada Kedavra_. Recusei-me terminantemente! Então, Abel ordenou à cobra: - "Ataque!". Eu confesso que não acreditei: pensei que fosse um blefe. Não, Gina, não era. O réptil me atacou mesmo e eu pude sentir a dor das mordidas e do veneno. Não era um veneno que matava na hora... Era uma espécie de veneno que demorava umas seis horas para matar. Tentei fugir, mas Abel insistia em ajudar a serpente a me alcançar. Então, joguei-me no chão e deixei que o animal me atacasse. Abel, então, ordenou à cobra: - "Pare. Daqui a pouco continuamos."; depois, voltou-se para mim: - "Então, Senhorita Oliveira, acha que pode me desafiar, é? Detenção! E, depois da aula, a senhorita ficará comigo na sala! É realmente uma pena, porque hoje o almoço seria fantástico! Mas, eu fiz um lanche reforçado mesmo, então... Não terei problemas.". Ele me deixou ali, no chão e, chamou outros alunos, os quais, amedrontados, acabaram por tentar aprender sem questionar. No final da aula, ficamos apenas eu e ele na sala. Então, ele falou: - "Agora, Senhorita Oliveira, de pé!". O olhar dele era tão frio, tão ameaçador, que decidi não desafiar novamente. Nem sei como consegui isso, mas, fiquei de pé. Ele, então, disse: - "Você não sai dessa sala antes de aprender as maldições, ouviu?"; voltou-se para a serpente e ordenou: - "Ataque, mas agora ataque de verdade!". Ah, parece que o animal levou a sério a ordem! Eu recebia os golpes e tentava não lançar as maldições. Após um tempo, porém, percebi que eu não resistiria; então, vi que era inútil desafiar meu irmão. Quando ele quer uma coisa... É melhor não tentar impedir. Eu olhei para o réptil... Ele me atacava, impiedosamente... E eu apenas tentava salvar a vida dele! Não era justo! Decidi entrar na guerra: lancei o _Cruciatus_ no animal. Ah, eu o vi se contorcer de tanta dor e... Isso não me fez bem algum! Antes de perder a coragem, lancei o _Avada Kedavra_ e matei a serpente. Abel, então, falou: - "Parabéns, Oliveira! Agora você sabe lançar as maldições imperdoáveis!"; ele me entregou a poção que neutralizaria o veneno e eu tomei; em seguida, ele moveu a varinha, num daqueles feitiços de cura que só ele conhece e, eu me senti bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido; depois, falei, com ódio na voz: - "Eu não precisava aprender isso! Não precisava! Eu nunca vou usar uma maldição imperdoável!"; meu irmão apenas respondeu, com voz branda: - "Bem, se você vai usar ou não, isso não me interessa. O que é importante para mim é que, agora, você sabe como usar, se quiser. Você pode não usar, a decisão é sua! Mas, saber usar, poder escolher se vai usar ou não, isso é um trunfo contra o inimigo. Não devemos aprender só os feitiços que queremos usar... Devemos aprender todos! E, quando sabemos todos, escolhemos qual usaremos e qual não usaremos; afinal, quanto maior for o número de opções, melhor!". Contra esse argumento, não tive como lutar. Acalmei-me e ele ordenou: - "Agora, vá! Vá, porque sua próxima aula está começando. E... Depois da aula, volte aqui, para combinarmos o horário da sua detenção.". É, meu irmão é mesmo implacável! Ele não se importa com muitas regras das escolas... Principalmente com a regra de andar pelos corredores... Mas, não admite o desrespeito. Bem, depois de tudo, nós conversamos e... Pedimos desculpas um ao outro pelos exageros... E, claro, ficou tudo bem, tudo como antes! E você deve estar se perguntando por que eu lhe contei tudo isso, não é? Bem, Gina, meu irmão é duro, às vezes; eu não concordo e jamais concordarei com algumas coisas que ele faz; do mesmo modo, ele não concorda e, talvez, nunca concordará com algumas coisas que eu faço; porém, apesar de tudo, apesar dos defeitos dele, eu o amo! Amo, com o amor de irmã, um amor puro e desinteressado! E, apesar dos meus defeitos, sei que ele também me ama, com o mesmo amor puro e desinteressado! Conheço a imagem que pintam dele e, aviso, ele não é daquele jeito! Ele é cruel, frio, calculista e prático com os inimigos. É o pior inimigo que alguém pode ter! Contudo, ele é o mais fiel dos amigos, o que tem um amor maior e, certamente, é o melhor dos amigos que alguém pode ter! Traição é abominável para ele. A ética de Abel é bem questionável, mas ele diz que, numa guerra, não há ética, não há bem ou mal, há apenas dois lados de uma mesma moeda que, por não se tolerarem, enfrentam-se e, há somente duas opções aos soldados: matar ou morrer. Bom, eu nunca concordei com isso, mas... Bem, eu sempre disse que jamais usaria uma maldição imperdoável e, acabei por usar, não é? Isso me faz ver que, talvez, meu irmão esteja certo. Ele é realmente terrível com os inimigos e, isso, confesso, às vezes me assusta! Mas, ele é bom com os amigos. Esse é Abel de Oliveira, meu irmão! E eu gosto dele! Não gosto da imagem que pintam dele... Não gosto do herói que ele talvez seja... Não gosto do poeta que ele é... Gosto de Abel de Oliveira - herói, poeta, amigo, mas, frio, prático, decidido -, meu irmão! E você, Gina? De quem gosta? Do herói, do poeta, ou do ser humano incrível que é Abel de Oliveira? É isso que eu queria saber!

- Ah, Alana, eu... Eu, hoje, amo o ser humano que ele é! Eu vou explicar... Contando uma história também...

- Sou toda ouvidos!

- Bem, não é segredo a ninguém que eu amei Harry Potter. Eu o amei desde que o vi. Primeiro, amei o herói que ele era... O herói que pintavam. Depois, porém, conheci-o e passei a amar o ser humano... Passei a amar somente o Harry. Não deu certo... Digo... Nosso relacionamento, não deu certo.

- Ah... Que pena!

- Não... Foi melhor assim. Bem, continuando... Não posso negar que com seu irmão foi parecido... Digo... Primeiro, eu amei o poeta excepcional que ele é; afinal, eu não o conhecia, não é? Amei também o herói, quando fiquei sabendo. Depois que o conheci, porém, passei a amar o ser humano! Falo sinceramente: hoje, Alana, amo com um amor infinito, com um amor incondicional, um amor muitíssimo maior que aquele que senti por Harry Potter... Amo o ser humano fantástico que é Abel de Oliveira! Por favor, acredite em mim, hoje eu amo o incrível ser humano que é Abel de Oliveira!

Gina percebeu que Alana a encarava diretamente, olhos nos olhos... A caçula Weasley não conseguia nem piscar... Ah, ela sabia, sabia que Alana a analisava, sentimentos e pensamentos. Aquilo não era nada bom... Nada agradável, mas, Gina não tinha escapatória. Por fim, Alana falou:

- Sim, eu acredito em você!

Gina abriu um sorriso. Ah, ouvir aquilo era excelente! Alana concluiu:

- E fico feliz que alguém como você ame meu irmão!

Agora sim, Gina sorria abertamente. Era sempre bom não ter inimigos, não era?

- Bom, - disse Alana -, bem-vinda ao clube: agora vamos proteger o bruxo mais visado do mundo! E, claro, um dos mais teimosos!

- Ah, é?

- É, é sim! Você nem imagina o quanto!

- Talvez eu imagine... Afinal, tive que lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ numa serpente pra participar das aventuras e... Eu nem aprendi como fazer isso ainda! E olha que a cobra me olhava como se implorasse pela vida!

- Ah, claro! Abel pediu pra ela fazer isso!

- Eu imaginei... E imagino também que ele pediu ao réptil pra se desviar, não foi?

- Foi sim... Ele sempre faz isso! Bom, pelo menos ele é razoável e não impede terminantemente a gente de participar das aventuras dele, não é? Se ele decidisse mesmo impedir... Não conseguiríamos fazer nada.

- É, é sim. Mas... Bem, é por isso que ele é um grande bruxo: ele sabe que precisa de ajuda.

- Ah, isso com certeza! Gina, acho bom voltarmos... Se alguém nos pegar aqui... Não vai ser muito agradável, não é?

- Ah, não mesmo! Fico feliz que você não tenha ficado... Digamos... Com raiva de mim...

- E... Por que eu ficaria? O amor é sempre benéfico, Gina... Eu só não deixaria que você fizesse mal ao meu irmão... Mas, sei que você não o fará. E... Já que você, provavelmente, será a futura Senhora Oliveira... - Gina corou de vergonha. Alana sorriu e continuou: - Bem, acho que é melhor que nos entendamos, não é?

- É, é sim; até porque... Você será, provavelmente, a futura Senhora Weasley, não é? - Gina devolveu a brincadeira, mas Alana não se alterou.

- Bom, não sei não...

- Ah, não? Você não viu como meu irmão fica com cara de otário toda vez que olha pra você?

- É, vi sim.

- E, a não ser que você não queira...

- Se nos entendermos, não seria ruim... Mas, não penso nisso agora. Quero só ajudar meu irmão a vencer Lúcifer.

- Ah, eu também quero ajudar!

- Ah, que bom! É sempre bom ter mais um na luta!

As duas sorriram. O diálogo entre elas continuou por um longo tempo e ficou evidente que uma amizade sincera, forte e duradoura surgiria dali.

Harry Potter se aproximou do lago. Lá, ele avistava Hermione Granger, sozinha, chorando copiosamente, de cabeça baixa. Potter se aproximou e chamou:

- Mione?

A garota percebeu que havia alguém ali, alguém além dela e, pela voz... Ah, seria...

- Harry? - Granger tentou.

- É, eu acho que sim! - Ele brincou.

- Ah, Harry... Por que tem que ser assim?

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Eu terminei tudo com o Rony...

- Ah... Você não queria isso, não é?

- Sim, eu queria! E foi por isso que terminei! Não me arrependo de ter terminado, Harry! Mas... Mas... Ele... Ele... Ele não reagiu bem, sabe? Ele me disse cada coisa... Eu jamais imaginei que ele fosse capaz...

- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

Harry fez Hermione deitar em seu colo e a garota contou tudo. Potter, então, acariciando os cabelos da menina, disse:

- Ora essa! Quem ele pensa que é? Maldito Weasley! Falso! Ele vai se ver comigo!

- Não, Harry, por favor, não faça nada! Isso só vai piorar as coisas... Deixa o Weasley pra lá.

- É, você tem razão: é melhor deixar o maldito Weasley pra lá. O desprezo vai funcionar melhor que o ódio...

Harry e Hermione ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Abel de Oliveira conversava com Dumbledore na sala do diretor. Abel perguntou:

- Ah, Dumbledore, você não tem sua varinha?

- Abel, eu sou só um quadro agora...

- E daí? Eu dei varinhas aos retratos dos meus pais! Bem, sabe, às vezes eu me arrependo disso, porque... Bom, minha mãe sempre usa o _mobilicorpus_ pra me mandar pro quarto dormir, quando fico lendo até tarde... E meu pai apóia! Ora! Nem em quadros eles dão um tempo! Mas, eu gosto deles, mesmo que sejam só quadros. E, claro, gosto dos cuidados deles também.

- E Alana, Abel?

- Ah... Alana não gosta muito de ver os quadros dos nossos pais não... É que... Bem, eu sinto como se, mesmo num quadro, os dois estivessem presentes lá comigo. Alana, por outro lado... Ela olha pro quadro e sente saudades da época em que podia tocá-los... São modos diferentes de ver a mesma situação, sabe? Mas... Eu prefiro o meu ponto de vista: é bem mais confortador. Bem, Dumbledore, vou te dar uma varinha também...

Abel murmurou um feitiço e apareceu uma varinha nas mãos de Dumbledore. Abel disse:

- Agora, você poderá lançar feitiços em qualquer ser vivo... Ou morto... Quer fazer o teste?

Dumbledore levitou a mesa do diretor... Em seguida, ele exclamou:

- Ah, incrível! Obrigado Abel!

- De nada, Dumbledore! Agora... Tenho que ir! Tchau! Até mais!

- Até, Abel...

Abel correu até o páteo. Lá, avistou Lupin e os demais professores reunidos, mas, não viu ninguém da sua equipe, nenhum dos seus alunos... Onde eles estariam? Abel se aproximou de Lupin e iniciou um diálogo com ele:

- Lupin, onde estão meus excelentes alunos?

- Ah, Abel... Não sei... Dispersaram-se por aí.

- Ah, tá. Eu os acharei. Bem, volte ao castelo e leve todos os professores pra lá, ok?

- Tudo bem, Abel.

- E... Deixe os garotos comigo: são minha responsabilidade.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?

- Sim, tenho certeza! Não será necessário: eu os acharei facilmente.

- Então, tudo bem.

Todos os professores voltaram para dentro do castelo.

Abel decidiu por começar a procura. Não foi preciso procurar muito para ver um garoto ruivo em um dos cantos do pátio de Hogwarts. Abel se aproximou calmamente. O garoto estava de cabeça baixa, muitíssimo triste e desolado. Abel o encarou, analisando-o. Aproximou-se mais ainda... Então, ele disse:

- Se eu fosse um inimigo, teria matado você há um bom tempo, Weasley!

Ronald se limitou a dizer:

- Ah...

Abel encarou o rapaz à sua frente e o analisou. Em seguida, falou:

- Sentimentos são naturais dos seres humanos, Weasley, você não deve sentir vergonha dos seus! Todo ser humano, sem exceção, sente todo tipo de sentimentos! Não há alguém que sinta só amor, nem alguém que sinta só ódio! Todos nós sentimos amor e ódio, solidão e esperança, sentimento de posse e sentimento de solidariedade, sentimento egoísta e sentimento de partilha... Todos nós sentimos isso... Todos nós somos bons e maus! E, o principal, Weasley, é que todos nós acertamos e erramos! Sei como você se sente agora... Sei que você se sente inútil, medíocre e estúpido, além, claro, de insensato e insensível! Entendo você, Weasley, porque eu já me senti assim várias vezes! Perder qualquer coisa é ruim... Só dificulta tudo... Mesmo que não gostemos realmente do que perdemos. Sei que você está pensando em fugir, fugir de tudo... Mas... Weasley, por mais que você fuja... Bem, talvez você consiga escapar da fúria de Potter, da raiva de Granger, do olhar de decepção de minha irmã... Talvez você consiga escapar do olhar reprovador dos seus amigos... Porém, mesmo que você se esconda no melhor esconderijo do universo, mesmo que você viaje na velocidade da luz, mesmo que você se torne um nômade e fique correndo por aí, mesmo que você tire sua vida... Há uma pessoa da qual você não poderá fugir, jamais! Sabe quem? Weasley, você jamais poderá fugir de si mesmo! Você pode fugir da cólera de Potter, mas não poderá fugir da sua cólera, do seu ódio por você mesmo! Você poderá fugir da tristeza e raiva de Granger, mas não poderá fugir de sua própria tristeza e raiva por magoar seus amigos! Você pode fugir do olhar reprovador, o olhar de decepção de Alana, mas, não poderá fugir do seu próprio olhar de reprovação e decepção consigo mesmo! E, mesmo que você se mate... Seu espírito continuará vivo! Seu espírito o cobrará! Você acha que adiantará fugir das outras pessoas, Weasley?

- Ah... Talvez se eu sumir da vida delas...

- Ahn...

- Bem, só o que cobro de mim mesmo já basta! Eu não quero ver mais nenhuma cobrança!

- Ah... Entendo. Weasley, eu acompanhei a aventura de vocês, sabia? Digo... Eu acompanhei a luta de você, Potter e Granger contra Riddle... Vitália observava vocês e me contava tudo o que conseguia ver... Bem, de Potter, Vitália disse que era realmente um bruxo excelente! Seria um ótimo sucessor para mim! De Granger, Vitália disse que ela era, sem dúvida, a mente mais brilhante de Hogwarts. E... De você... Sabe o que Vitália falava de você, Weasley? Ela dizia pra mim que você era um bruxo medíocre, ou, no máximo, mediano, mas que, sua coragem superava o talento de muitos bruxos! Ela sempre me dizia que sua coragem era capaz de vencer bruxos bem mais talentosos! Weasley... Agora eu lhe pergunto... Onde está sua coragem?

Ronald pensou, esquecendo-se de que o docente lia pensamentos:

- "No inferno!"

Abel sorriu e disse:

- Ah, lá? Bem, lá não é um bom lugar para deixar as coisas, sabia? Lúcifer não guarda bem o que a gente deixa lá no inferno... Por que você não busca sua coragem? Acho que está precisando dela agora!

- Professor... Eu... Eu não consigo... Não consigo encarar Hermione... Nem o Harry... Mas, se fosse só os dois... Tudo bem! Mas... O que me tira mesmo a coragem... O que me deixa derrotado... Bem... É ter que encarar... Alana.

- Ah, sim, isso é realmente desencorajador. Eu não queria estar na sua pele... Não mesmo! Bom, mas... Weasley... Minha irmã gosta muito de você! E, certamente, ela será a parte mais fácil! Bem, você é quem sabe! Só você pode decidir o que vai fazer! Se quiser fugir, se quiser não ser lembrado, eu posso ajudar você; garanto que lhe arrumo um bom esconderijo e... Lanço um feitiço de esquecimento em todas as pessoas que convivem e conviveram com você. Ah, será um feitiço fortíssimo mesmo e totalmente eficiente! Não posso negar que terei o maior prazer em lançar o feitiço de esquecimento em Alana, porque não quero que ela se lembre de um bruxo tão covarde! Mas, se decidir encarar o problema - e eu acho que é a decisão mais acertada -, vá em frente e boa sorte! Se decidir encarar a situação, esteja na minha sala em, no máximo, meia-hora, porque quero falar com você... Com você e todo o resto da minha excelente equipe. Se decidir fugir... Vá à minha sala dentro de... Uma hora. Aí acertaremos tudo. Bem, Weasley, vou deixá-lo sozinho, para que você possa pensar no que fazer. Boa sorte na sua decisão: desejo que você seja feliz com ela, seja ela qual for!

Dizendo isso, Abel saiu dali.

Ele olhou para o anel em seu dedo, tentando visualizar Alana e Gina. Logo as viu, juntas, voltando para o castelo. Ele correu para ver se alcançava as garotas e, claro, conseguiu! Abel usou um feitiço de invisibilidade, a fim de que as garotas não o vissem. Elas conversavam... Alana dizia:

- É incrível como meu irmão é, às vezes, teimoso! Eu penei pra conseguir participar das "aventuras" dele! Ele fazia de tudo pra me deixar de lado... Digo... Pra me deixar em casa, sabe?

- Ah, eu imagino... Ele gosta demais de você, não é? Parece ser um excelente irmão!

- É, ele é sim! E o bom é que ele não é daqueles irmãos... Digamos... Daqueles que espantam todos os possíveis pretendentes das irmãs, sabe?

- Ah, mais é claro que eu sei! Tenho seis irmãos e... Bem, quase todos são assim! O Rony é o pior, eu acho...

- Ah, nisso dei sorte... Abel é bem razoável. Bom, eu imagino que, se o meu namorado terminasse comigo e meu irmão me visse chorando... Bem... Acho que meu ex-namorado seria também um ex-ser-vivo! Mas, sei que, se eu estiver feliz, ele não se importa.

- Ah, como eu invejo você!

- Ah, não, não inveje... Abel é excelente irmão, mas... Como professor ele é bem frio... E, bem... É que ele separa muito bem relações... Ele sempre diz que na sala é meu professor, e não meu irmão. Contudo... Às vezes ele é duro demais e, depois da aula... Digo... Fora da sala, ele fala comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido! E, bom, eu não consigo fazer isso... É difícil, sabe?

- Ah, deve ser mesmo... Mas ele é um ótimo professor!

- Sim, claro que é! Eu só o acho duro demais, às vezes. Você vai concordar comigo, daqui a um tempo. Sei que vai!

- É, eu só tive uma aula com ele, então... Não posso falar muita coisa. Mas, vamos ver.

- Falando de mim, meninas? - Abel interrompeu o diálogo das garotas, retirando de si mesmo o feitiço de invisibilidade.

- Abel? - Alana se assustou.

- Professor? - Gina também se assustou.

- Ah, sim, sou eu mesmo!

- E... Você ouviu boa parte da nossa conversa, não é? - Alana perguntou.

- Ah, ouvi sim. E, claro, aproveitei pra fazer uma visitinha na mente das senhoritas!

- O quê? - Alana não acreditou.

- E... Conversar próximo à floresta proibida não é uma atitude louvável, sabiam?

- Mas... Não tinha nada lá e... Nós não entramos na floresta! - Gina contestou.

- Mesmo assim! Hogwarts ainda está vulnerável, garotas! E... Onde vocês acham que é o ponto mais fraco desta escola? A floresta proibida! Vocês têm idéia do tanto que se arriscaram? E... Há tantos lugares aqui pra conversar! Tinha que ser lá?

- Ora, Abel! Não aconteceu nada, aconteceu? E... Foi o primeiro lugar em que pensei! - Alana replicou.

- Ah, claro! E, obviamente, a senhorita acha que deve ir pro primeiro lugar que imaginar, não é? Justo você, Oliveira, que é tão inteligente? Ah, eu não acredito!

- Ora essa! Eu não fiz nada de errado! Não recebemos nenhuma ordem proibindo conversar perto da floresta proibida! A ordem é somente não poder entrar lá! E, se alguma criatura surgisse, eu a enfrentaria!

- Do mesmo modo que enfrentou o Plasma Demoníaco? - Abel retrucou, sarcástico.

- Eu não morri na luta, morri?

- Ah, mas... Passou perto demais disso!

- Professor, - interviu Gina -, seja razoável... De qualquer forma nós já fomos mesmo e já voltamos... E, o melhor... Não aconteceu nada!

- Por sorte, Weasley! Snape entrou aqui debaixo do nariz de todo mundo e, ninguém viu! E se mais alguém entrasse?

- Eu não acredito que entrariam aqui agora. Afinal, tem muito pouco tempo que eles invadiram e... Bem, acho que eles precisariam de um tempo maior pra se recuperar. - Alana falou.

- Você não pode garantir isso, Oliveira! Sabe me dizer quando Snape entrou aqui?

- Não...

- E... Bem, ontem também houve uma invasão, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Então! Como pode saber o tempo necessário para a recuperação deles?

- Eu não sei, mas...

- Está julgando o inimigo com base no que você acha que você faria, não é, Oliveira? Jamais faça isso! Eu sempre surpreendi Lúcifer, porque ele me julgou segundo a personalidade dele! E ele sempre se deu mal! Então, não cometa o mesmo erro de Lúcifer, Oliveira! Vocês deviam ter ficado perto de algum professor, ou, no mínimo, longe da floresta proibida!

- Ah, tá... - Alana ironizou... - E... Eu poderia saber, Professor, por que não nos avisou sobre isso?

- Jamais imaginei, Senhorita Oliveira, que minhas melhores alunas fossem tão imprudentes!

Diante desse argumento, Alana se calou. Gina questionou, incerta:

- Professor... Vai nos dar detenção?

Abel abrandou a voz e respondeu:

- Não, Weasley. Eu não acho que vocês cometeram crime.

- Ah, não? - Alana se indignou. - Então, por que todo esse sermão?

- Você não sabe mesmo o por quê do sermão, Alana? - Abel questionou.

- Não! - Alana falou, exaltada. Ela quase teve certeza de que Abel queria que ela respondesse exatamente como respondeu. Mas, agora já tinha feito, não é?

- Eu fiz isso, Alana, por uma razão muito simples! - Abel disse, com um tom reprovador na voz. - Eu fiz isso, porque me preocupo com vocês!

Ah, então era isso? Alana ficou com muitíssima vergonha. Afinal, ela se exaltou a toa! O irmão só falou tudo aquilo, porque se preocupava com ela! E ela, em retribuição à preocupação do irmão... Ah, como podia ser tão idiota?

Gina percebeu e olhou para a amiga, com um olhar de apoio.

Abel simplesmente ignorou tudo aquilo e disse, no tom mais frio possível:

- Estejam na minha sala dentro de, no máximo, vinte minutos. Eu preciso falar com vocês.

As meninas iam saindo, quando o mestre gritou:

- Esperem!

A voz dele agora transmitia calma e, talvez... Amor?

As duas voltaram para perto do docente e ele disse, com um tom de voz caloroso:

- Alana, acho que precisamos conversar... Gina, você poderia, por favor, ir ao lago e falar sobre a reunião com o Potter e a Granger?

- Claro, Professor! - Gina respondeu, alegremente.

Em seguida, a garota saiu correndo e feliz para dar o recado.

Abel disse:

- Eu soube da briga que você teve com o Weasley... Bem, quero saber uma coisa: você quer conversar sobre isso? Se não quiser, tudo bem... Não é obrigada.

- Sim, claro... Eu preciso mesmo falar com alguém sobre isso e, tenho certeza de que você é a melhor pessoa pra me ouvir!

- Então, vamos!

- Aonde, Abel?

- Para os meus aposentos... É mais reservado e seguro também. Ninguém pode entrar lá, sem minha autorização.

- Ah, que legal! Então, finalmente vou conhecer seus aposentos, é?

- Ah, vai sim.

Os dois caminharam pelo castelo. Eles subiram as escadas e foram para o terceiro andar. Lá, entraram na sala do Professor Oliveira; em seguida, Abel tocou com a varinha na parede, em um canto da sala e, uma porta apareceu. Abel murmurou um feitiço desconhecido para Alana e a porta se abriu. Eles entraram no escritório do mestre e a porta se fechou e desapareceu. Depois, os dois caminharam mais um pouco. Então, Alana se assustou: ela se viu diante de uma porta, na qual estava pregado um quadro enorme e, nele, havia... A imagem... A pintura de... De seus pais! Ela disse:

- Abel! Você...

- Sim, Lana, eu fiz quadros deles. - Abel falou.

- Olá, querido! Você não deu aulas hoje? O que aconteceu, filho? - A mãe de Abel bombardeava-o de perguntas, quando, ela viu Alana e festejou: - Ah, minha filha! Finalmente você veio me ver! Da última vez que me viu, você não gostou... Ah, filha! Fico feliz que tenha vindo me ver!

A mãe de Alana e Abel sacudiu a varinha e Alana se sentiu envolvida, protegida... Ah, ela queria tocar na mãe e no pai, sentia falta de abraçá-los, mas... Já que não podia fazer isso, ao menos podia vê-los! E, agora, a garota não sabia como, mas, os pais tinham varinhas. O pai dos garotos também festejou:

- Ah, meus queridos filhos! É tão bom ver vocês! Há quanto tempo, hem, filha? Você precisa vir nos visitar mais vezes! Ah! Tá tudo bem, Abel? É muito cedo pra você estar aqui! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma... - Abel pediu. - Depois eu explico. Agora, preciso conversar com minha irmã...

- Ah, claro! - A mãe dos dois falou. - Então... Qual é a senha?

- "Renascer, como fênix"! - Abel respondeu.

- Certo! - O pai dos garotos vibrou e, junto com sua esposa, abriu a porta.

Do outro lado, via-se um belo cômodo do aposento. Era como uma passagem... À direita, havia uma porta que conduzia para o quintal da casa; à esquerda, uma porta que dava para uma varanda e, à frente, uma porta que dava para uma bela sala de visitas, por onde os garotos entraram. A sala era linda! Havia quadros dos pais deles por toda a parte. No cômodo anterior (onde eles estavam antes), na porta (no lado de dentro dela), havia também um enorme quadro, por onde os pais ficaram olhando os filhos... Na sala, havia também um quadro dos pais de Abel e Alana... O quadro ficava no alto de uma das paredes... Na parede onde se localizava uma grande janela. Na sala também havia uma televisão (aparelho dos trouxas), dois confortáveis sofás e cinco poltronas. Havia também uma outra porta, que dava para uma outra sala: a sala de estar. Os garotos adentraram pela segunda sala... Lá existiam várias coisas que lembravam descanso: poltronas, uma bicama, uma rede... E, claro, um quadro dos pais dos garotos. Eles passaram por uma outra porta, a qual dava para a copa da casa. Na copa, havia uma mesa de vidro enorme e vários objetos de bruxos e de trouxas... A mesa continha treze cadeiras. Lá tinha também um belo enfeite. Havia um armário grande. Ah! Eu ia me esquecendo! Na copa e também na sala de estar havia uma mesinha com um aparelho telefônico. Os dois seguiram caminho por um corredor, localizado em um canto da copa e subiram as escadas. Lá, seguiram por outro corredor e entraram em um belo e enorme quarto: o quarto de Abel de Oliveira. No centro do quarto havia uma cama de casal. No centro de uma das paredes, havia... Adivinhem? Um quadro dos pais de Abel e Alana! No momento, o quadro estava vazio; os pais dos garotos estavam, certamente, na porta de entrada dos aposentos de Abel. Alana via tudo, maravilhada. Ela comentou:

- Nossa, Abel, você é realmente caprichoso, heim? Incrível! Fantástico! Ficou até bem melhor do que seus aposentos lá na EMB! Nossa! Excelente! Parabéns!

- Ah, obrigado! Bem... Sente-se! - Abel convidou.

Alana se sentou e o diálogo começou. Abel falou primeiro:

- Bom, quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Sim, quero. Talvez isso alivie o que estou sentindo... Ah, Abel, é tão triste! Sabe o que eu vi? Vi Rony apontando a varinha pra Granger... Ele ia lançar um feitiço nela, Abel! E eles eram... Namorados! Ah... Como pode, Abel? E... Sabe por que ele ia fazer isso? Por um sentimento de... Posse! Por um sentimento idiota, egoísta e repugnante! Eu... Bem, eu achava que ele era... Um garoto nobre... Corajoso... Mas... Quando li a mente dele, naquele espaço pequeno de tempo... Eu fiquei horrorizada! Jamais pensei que ele fosse capaz! Daí eu tirei a varinha da mão dele e não li mais os pensamentos horrorosos que ele tinha... Fiquei tão triste, Abel!

- Lana... Você sabe por que, naturalmente, não podemos ler os pensamentos dos outros? Sabe por que nós não nascemos com esse dom e é tão difícil adquiri-lo?

- Não...

- Nossos pensamentos, Lana, são, às vezes, como o banheiro de nossa casa... Lá, jogamos todas as porcarias. Várias vezes pensamos coisas que, na prática, jamais faríamos. Por exemplo: quando estamos com raiva de alguém, geralmente pensamos no mal da pessoa... Mas, isso não significa que é o que realmente queremos. Todos nós somos capazes de sentir tanto amor quanto ódio, tanto sentimento solidário quanto egoísta! E, Lana, todos nós erramos! Principalmente quando estamos diante de uma perda... E, naquele momento, o Weasley estava diante de uma. Bem, ele não queria mais aquele namoro, mas... Mesmo assim, perder algo é duro para nós, seres humanos (mesmo que não gostemos daquilo que estamos perdendo). Outra coisa que pesava também... Bom, você já deve saber que o Weasley tem um certo... Sentimento de inferioridade, não? Então... Se ele estivesse terminando o namoro, seria mais fácil, mas... Quem terminou foi Granger, o que torna tudo bem mais complicado... Lana, pense bem... Todos nós, sem exceção, erramos!

- Mas, Abel, se ele estivesse só pensando... Só sentindo tudo isso... Ele disse coisas horríveis e... Ia lançar uma magia contra a Granger! Isso é um absurdo!

- Lana, todos nós erramos! E... Nós só podemos nos decepcionar com os amigos, porque idealizamos amigos perfeitos; com os inimigos não nos decepcionamos... Nosso mal é idealizar amigos perfeitos, Lana; sabe por quê? Ninguém é perfeito! Rony errou, sim, e errou feio! Mas, eu também já errei e, cometi erros bem piores! Diga-me... Você nunca se decepcionou comigo, Lana?

- Não...

- Não minta pra mim! Sabe que não adianta!

- Bem... No ano passado... Naquela aula que você me fez aprender as maldições imperdoáveis...

- Sei... Eu já imaginava, desde o momento em que comecei a aula, que isso iria acontecer. Mas... Responda-me, então, por que você não deixou de falar comigo? Por que você me perdoou?

- Ah, Abel, apesar dos seus defeitos, eu amo você!

- Ah, aí está a diferença entre nossos amigos e os demais! Nossos amigos são capazes de perdoar nossos defeitos; os outros não.

- Você está dizendo que eu devo perdoá-lo, então?

- Bom, não estou dizendo nem que você deve perdoá-lo, nem que não deve; a única coisa que lhe digo é que eu acho que você deveria ouvi-lo. Se, depois de ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, você achar que ele não merece sua amizade, afaste-se dele! Mas, se achar que deve, volte a ser amiga dele! Lana, seja qual for a decisão que você tomar, sei que será a decisão correta! Confio no seu julgamento, Lana. Confio em você!

- Obrigada, Abel... Por tudo, tudo mesmo! E... Posso fazer uma pergunta pra você?

- Claro!

- An... É... Bem... Você já se decepcionou comigo alguma vez?

- Ah, claro!

- E... Quando?

- Na mesma aula... Eu jamais pensei que você fosse ter aquela atitude... Jamais pensei que você fosse me enfrentar, porque você jamais enfrentou um professor. Mas, isso é passado!

- É.

- Bem, vamos para a sala? Os outros já devem estar chegando!

- Vamos!

Os dois voltaram para a sala. Logo em seguida Harry, Hermione e Gina entraram. Abel foi para a porta da sala. Então, Rony chegou, cabisbaixo. Abel falou:

- Então você decidiu enfrentar seus problemas, Weasley? Fico feliz! Entre!

Assim que Rony entrou, o professor fechou e trancou magicamente a porta, com feitiços que ninguém conhecia. O docente falou, virando-se para os alunos que agora estavam acomodados em cinco cadeiras:

- Bom, vou ser direto: preciso da ajuda de vocês. Ninguém é obrigado a aceitar, mas, se vocês aceitarem me ajudar, vou lhes ser eternamente grato. Bem, vou explicar do que se trata: como todos sabem, Hogwarts está vulnerável às invasões, porque Snape - que conhece todas as defesas colocadas aqui há um tempo - é nosso inimigo. Então, elas acabaram por se tornar inúteis. Precisamos, pois, de defesas novas; contudo, precisamos de defesas realmente fortes! Quero proteger todos os alunos de Hogwarts, quero fazer de Hogwarts, novamente, o lugar mais seguro do mundo! Vou lançar feitiços de proteção incríveis! Feitiços realmente fortes! Porém, eu queria lançar um feitiço em especial, que tornaria Hogwarts impenetrável aos inimigos! O feitiço se chama... Hexágono Protetor. Para criar um Hexágono Protetor, são necessárias seis pessoas. Eu, claro, serei uma delas; preciso, portanto, de mais cinco. E, pensei em vocês. Vocês devem se perguntar por que não escolhi cinco professores, não é? Bem, eu não confio tanto nos professores daqui quanto confio em vocês! Eu confio em vocês! Vocês cinco são meus melhores alunos; vocês são melhores do que a maioria dos professores daqui! Vocês são incríveis! Fantásticos! Vocês são realmente bons! Então, penso que vocês são as pessoas certas para realizar o feitiço! No entanto, preciso saber... Vocês estão dispostos a fazer isso? Quem estiver, tome seu lugar em um dos vértices do hexágono que vou desenhar no chão agora.

Abel fez um gesto com a mão direita e um hexágono apareceu no chão. O mestre tomou seu lugar em um dos vértices do polígono. Quase na mesma hora em que Abel tomou seu lugar no hexágono, Alana e Gina fizeram o mesmo, dizendo:

- Eu estou disposta a ajudar!

Harry Potter pensava... Ah, ali em Hogwarts estava sua vida... Valia a pena se arriscar pela escola! Então, ele disse:

- Eu também vou ajudar!

Ele tomou seu lugar no hexágono.

Hermione, quando viu o que o amigo fez, decidiu-se também por ajudar, tomou seu lugar no hexágono e disse:

- Eu também ajudarei!

Rony não acreditava... O professor confiava nele? Será que era verdade? Ah, Ronald não decepcionaria aquele professor, jamais! Então, decidido, ele tomou seu lugar no polígono e falou, firme, resoluto:

- É claro que vou ajudar!!!

Abel disse:

- Ótimo! Mas... Tem um probleminha... Bem, não pode haver inimizade entre os membros do hexágono. Não é necessário que nós sejamos os melhores amigos, embora fosse bom que isso acontecesse; mas, é indispensável que não haja inimizades entre nós. Então, se alguém aqui acha que não pode, até hoje de noite, quando realizaremos o feitiço, perdoar os demais pelos possíveis erros cometidos... Peço que, por favor, saia do hexágono!

Um clima pesado foi formado. Ah, foi horrível! Esperava-se que Hermione, Rony e Alana saíssem do hexágono. O tempo passava... Ah, aquela tenção era incômoda! Abel insistiu:

- Ninguém vai sair? Todos aqui são capazes de resolver os conflitos? Todos são capazes de perdoar os semelhantes? Todos aqui são capazes de se perdoarem?

Mais um tempo passou. Ninguém saiu. Então, o docente concluiu:

- Ah, que bom que todos vocês estão dispostos a perdoar! Vocês têm até as vinte e três horas e trinta minutos para resolver seus problemas. Estejam no pátio de Hogwarts, próximo ao lago, às vinte e três horas e trinta minutos. Não atrasem, por favor! Bem, Senhorita Oliveira e Senhor Weasley... podem ir. O resto... Fiquem, por favor.

Alana e Rony saíram. Rony entendeu: o professor estava lhe proporcionando uma oportunidade ímpar de ele se entender com a garota. Ah, o professor não era tão mal assim!

Dentro da sala, Abel falou:

- Senhorita Weasley, sobre sua detenção... Bem, acho que depois do jantar seria bom, o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem, Professor!

- Ah, que bom! Então... Esteja aqui... Vinte horas, ok?

- Tudo bem, Professor!

- Excelente! Ah! Traga todo o seu material, tudo bem?

- Ok, Professor.

- Que bom! Bem, então... É só: você também pode ir, senhorita Weasley.

- Obrigada, Professor. Prometo que estarei aqui na hora certa!

- Não duvido disso!

Abel e Gina sorriram. Gina saiu da sala e foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Abel chamou Potter e Granger para mais perto e disse:

- Bem, Granger, não fique triste pelo que o Weasley disse, tudo bem?

- Ah...

- É sério, Granger, não fique triste! Você é uma excelente pessoa! E, o Weasley só disse aquilo tudo, porque estava com o ânimo alterado... Seja razoável com ele... Afinal, todo fim de relacionamento é duro, Granger. Sei que ele magoou demais você e, não concordo com nada do que ele disse, nem com o modo como ele disse! Mas... Sei que ele não fez por mal.

- Ah, professor... Eu...

- Não, não fique triste.

- É... É... Eu não queria ficar triste, mas... Foi tão duro ouvir aquilo, Professor...

- Eu imagino... Bem, lembre-se de que você aceitou perdoar...

- Eu sei, Professor... E... Bem, se ele vier falar comigo, eu posso perdoá-lo, se ele não for estúpido de novo, é claro. Mas... Eu não vou falar com ele...

- Eu jamais pedi isso pra você! E, concordo plenamente! Você não deve falar mesmo com ele. Mas, se ele quiser falar com você, seja razoável, ok?

- Tudo bem, Professor!

- Então, Tudo bem. É só isso, Granger. Pode ir.

- Professor?

- Pois não...

- Pode me chamar de Hermione...

- Ah, sim, tudo bem.

Hermione saiu. Abel se voltou para Harry e disse:

- Potter, preciso falar mesmo sério com você!

- Pode falar, Professor...

- Potter...

- Pode me chamar de Harry, Professor... Não tenho boas lembranças de quando me chamam de Potter...

- Ah, sim, imagino. Bem, Harry... Você sabe por que vim pra Hogwarts?

- Não, Professor...

- Vim treiná-lo. Eu acompanhei a história... A batalha de vocês. Bem, minha fênix - Vitália - acompanhou vocês e me deu informações sobre tudo. Você é um bruxo fantástico, Harry! E, se quiser, você será meu sucessor!

- Sucessor? Como assim?

- Bem, Harry, você entenderá mais depois de algum tempo... Por ora, só lhe digo que, se você quiser, você será o próximo escolhido.

- O próximo... Escolhido?

- Sim, Harry. Eu peço encarecidamente para que você aceite! Mas, vou lhe dar um tempo pra que você se decida. Só estou falando com você sobre isso agora, mas, sua decisão deverá ser tomada mais tarde. Bom, Harry, pense na possibilidade de ser meu sucessor... É uma possibilidade boa... É dura, mas boa. É divertido... É duro, às vezes, mas é bem divertido e legal. Bom, pode ir agora, Harry... Mas... Por favor, seja razoável também com o Rony, ok?

- Se ele não magoar a Hermione, tudo bem...

- Ah, Harry, você gosta mesmo dela, hem?

- Ela é minha amiga e...

- Não, Harry, você gosta dela muito mais do que como amiga!

- É... Ah... An... Bem... É...

- Tudo bem, Harry, pode ir agora.

- Tu... Tu... Tudo bem... Professor... Até...

- Até, Harry.

Harry saiu.

Rony e Alana caminhavam lado a lado. Ah, tinha que ser agora! Rony tentou:

- Alana... Eu... Eu preciso... Falar... Com você...

- Tudo bem, Rony.

Os dois entraram em uma sala, sentaram-se e Rony começou:

- Alana... Eu... Que... queria pedir desculpas... Por favor, desculpe-me! Eu... Eu não queria decepcionar você... Por favor, desculpe-me!

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas, Rony; afinal, você não tirou minha varinha, nem me falou coisas ruins, nem quase lançou magia em mim! Acho que você deve se desculpar é com a Granger!

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Você... Você ficou triste... Decepcionada comigo... Então... Eu... Eu... Eu não quero perder sua amizade, Alana... Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim! Desde que eu a conheci, você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim! Por favor, Alana, desculpe-me!

- Ah, Rony, obrigada! Eu não acho que sou tão importante, mas... Obrigada! E... Bem, vamos esquecer o que passou, ta? É claro que eu desculpo você!

- Ah, que bom! - Disse Rony, pulando de alegria e abraçando Alana. - Que bom! Amigos novamente?

- Se depender de mim, Rony, sempre!

Os dois sorriram e foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Lá no salão, Rony viu Hermione e disse:

- Ah, vou falar com ela, ta?

- Tudo bem, Rony, boa sorte! - Alana desejou.

Rony foi até Hermione, a qual estava sentada do lado de Harry e disse:

- Hermione, eu... Bem... Eu... Preciso... Falar... Com você... Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Rony... - A garota aceitou.

- Mas... É... A sós... Pode ser?

- Tudo bem... - Granger novamente concordou.

Potter deixou os amigos sozinhos. Rony começou o diálogo:

- Hermione, eu... Eu queria... Eu queria pedir desculpas... Por tudo o que eu disse... Eu... Eu fui muito... Estúpido... Idiota... Infantil, talvez... E, acho que, principalmente, insensível. Por favor, desculpe-me!

- Ah, Rony... Não é fácil pra mim, sabe?

- Eu sei... Eu fui... Muito... Idiota! Mas, Hermione, eu estou disposto a fazer de tudo pra corrigir meu erro! Por favor, desculpe-me!

- Tudo bem, Rony. Mas... Se você disser tudo aquilo novamente, ou... Pelo menos metade... Eu nunca mais falo com você!

- Se eu disser um décimo do que eu disse, Hermione, serei merecedor do seu desprezo. E então? Amigos novamente?

- Sim, Rony. Mas... Seremos só amigos mesmo, entendeu?

- Sim, claro! Nós não nos gostamos mais como namorados! Seremos só amigos e, tudo dará certo! - Ronald falou, muitíssimo feliz.

- Que bom que você entendeu e aceitou, Rony. - Granger agora estava aliviada.

Depois disso, o "trio maravilha" voltou a andar junto. Ah, é tão bom ser tolerante, é tão bom perdoar!

Todos foram almoçar. Em seguida, voltaram ao Salão Comunal. Hermione precisava fazer uma coisa... Precisava mesmo! Ela foi até onde Alana estava e disse:

- Oliveira, preciso falar com você...

- Tudo bem...

As duas foram até o jardim. Lá, Hermione começou:

- Bem, Oliveira, acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas... Bem, eu fui extremamente grossa com você e... Bom, você não retribuiu... Logo após o duelo que tivemos, você me deu aquela varinha de prata... E... Depois, você me salvou daquelas criaturas horríveis! E, hoje... Você me salvou novamente e... Do Rony! E eu... Bem, só lhe dei ódio e desprezo... Então... Por favor, desculpe-me!

- Tudo bem, Granger! Eu só te peço uma coisa: não me chame de Oliveira... Pode me chamar de Alana mesmo.

- Ah, tá, mas... Com uma condição...

- Qual?

- Eu te chamo de Alana e, você me chama de Hermione...

- Por mim tudo bem.

As duas conversaram ainda por um bom tempo. Hermione adorou quando a irmã do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas disse que tinha lido o famoso livro "HOGWARTS, UMA HISTÓRIA". Ah, mais uma boa amizade se formaria ali...

Rony jogava xadrez com Harry, quando Abel chegou para ele e disse:

- A partir de amanhã, Weasley, assim que acabar a última aula da tarde, você terá que ir à minha sala, cumprir detenção! A detenção será de uma semana.

Abel saiu, deixando um Rony de cabeça baixa. É, hoje não era mesmo o dia dele! Tanto não era que, pela primeira vez, o garoto perdeu o jogo para Potter.

- É, você não está bem mesmo... - Harry falou.

- Ah, Harry, como eu estaria bem? O professor prometeu que seria a pior detenção da minha vida!

Harry sorriu.

No jantar, Gina, Hermione e Alana se sentaram juntas e ficaram conversando... Harry falou:

- É, acho que a Oliveira já entrou no grupo, não é?

- É, parece que sim... Ah... Garotas!

- É... Terríveis, mas, necessárias.

Depois do jantar, Gina dirigiu-se até a sala de D. C. A. T., a fim de cumprir sua detenção. Ela bateu na porta e chamou:

- Professor? Posso entrar?

- Claro!

A caçula Weasley abriu a porta e entrou. O professor convidou a garota a se sentar. A menina Weasley se sentou e Abel perguntou:

- Bem, você tem alguma tarefa a fazer ainda?

- Sim, tenho.

- Então, pode fazer... Se tiver alguma dúvida, pode me perguntar que eu te ajudo. Entendo bastante da maioria das matérias... Só não sou bom em Adivinhação.

Gina fez todas as tarefas, ajudada, em alguns momentos, pelo professor. Realmente, Abel de Oliveira era brilhante! Quando ela acabou, o mestre disse:

- Bem, Gina, como eu te disse, isso não é uma detenção... É como... Digamos... Uma... Aula particular. Então, quero ensinar a você algumas coisas, se você quiser aprender, é claro. Minha primeira proposta é... Bem, pensei em ensiná-la o Feitiço de Invisibilidade. Você quer aprender?

- Claro, Professor!

- Ah, vai ser bom, porque, com ele, você pode dar suas... "Voltinhas"... Por aí e, sem ser pega. É claro que eu aprendi a ampliar a visão para ver pessoas invisíveis... Então, você não vai me enganar. Mas, enganando professores rígidos como... Por exemplo... Minerva MCGonagal, já é o bastante. Bem, vou mostrar como se faz.

Abel mostrou e Gina, na primeira tentativa, conseguiu executar com extrema perfeição o feitiço. O docente elogiou:

- Excelente! Incrível! Parabéns! Você aprende rápido, hem?

- Ah... É que você é um excelente professor! O melhor que eu já tive! Eu nunca aprendi tão rápido assim...

- Bem, mas... Não tem graça lançar um feitiço de invisibilidade em voz alta. Você sabe lançar feitiços não-verbais?

- Ainda não, Professor...

- Vou ensiná-la.

Abel novamente demonstrou e explicou como fazer e, rapidamente, Gina Weasley aprendeu. Ao fim disso, o mestre falou:

- Bem, então, por hoje, é só! Gina, você quer aprender Oclumancia e Legilimancia?

- Você vai me ensinar? Sério? - Gina perguntou, felicíssima.

- Se você quiser, vou sim...

- Mais é claro que eu quero, Professor!

- Então, amanhã, depois que você acabar suas tarefas, vamos começar, ok?

- Tá!

- Por ora, Gina, vá para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se prepare... às vinte e três e trinta, esteja no lugar combinado, ok?

- Sim, Professor.

- Então, até lá!

- Até!

Gina voltou saltitante para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

E, às vinte e três horas e trinta minutos, o Hexágono Protetor de Hogwarts estava lá, pronto para executar o feitiço. O Professor Abel de Oliveira já havia feito todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis, sendo muitos deles desconhecidos de todos os demais bruxos do mundo. Abel falou:

- Bem, o Hexágono Protetor é um feitiço extremamente poderoso. Os membros do Hexágono ficam, de certa forma, ligados pelo resto da vida. É necessário muito amor pela escola e, claro, muitos bons sentimentos! Vamos executar o feitiço... Na verdade, será um ritual. O ritual é assim...

O docente conjurou um quadro suspenso no ar e, no quadro, apareceu todo o ritual que deveria ser feito. O mestre disse:

- Por favor, decorem o ritual, que daqui a pouco eu dou algumas explicações.

Todos leram e decoraram tudo. Em seguida, Abel conjurou seis pedras mágicas, dando uma a cada um dos membros do hexágono. Depois, ele explicou:

- Bem, é o seguinte: uma bela fogueira será conjurada nas águas do lago. Como é uma fogueira mágica, ela queimará, apesar de estar na água. Então, cada um de nós terá que dizer a Hogwarts q doa a vida e mais alguma coisa... Cada um escolhe o que quer doar, além da vida. Depois, a fogueira escreverá na pedra mágica de cada um de nós um sentimento... Será o sentimento que mais temos em nosso coração... Então, precisamos ler o que está escrito, falar em voz alta, mentalizando o sentimento e colocando ele na pedra; jogaremos, depois, a pedra na fogueira. Daí nós colocaremos nossas mãos juntas, unidas, no centro do hexágono, o que selará o compromisso que estamos assumindo. Aquele cuja pedra ficar vermelha será o líder... A fogueira escolherá. Se um dos membros morrer, será função do líder escolher outro; se o líder morrer, a magia está desfeita. Se houver sentimentos ruins entre nós, a magia estará desfeita também. Quanto maior o amor que tivermos um pelo outro, mais forte e invencível será a magia. Bem, é isso. Alguma pergunta? ... Não? ... Então, vamos lá!

A fogueira foi conjurada por Abel e o ritual começou, exatamente à meia-noite. A fogueira era forte e emitia uma bela luz... Ah, era tão linda! O ritual se iniciou.

Será que vai dar certo? Será que a magia será mesmo executada com perfeição?

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

O Hexágono Protetor começou a ser feito. O ritual começa e, a fogueira mágica vai surpreender um dos membros do Hexágono, mas... Quem será? Será que vai dar certo mesmo? As aulas recomeçam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A detenção de Rony é realmente horrível e, Gina passa aperto na primeira aula de Ocrumancia. A garota quer esconder uma lembrança, mas... Será que ela vai conseguir? E... Qual será essa lembrança? Não perca o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "ESSA NÃO, PROFESSOR!"! Você já quis esconder o óbvio?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bem, queridos leitores, optei por chamar a arte de fechar a mente de Oclumancia, e não de Oclumência, porque na versão que tenho do quinto livro de Harry Potter está escrito "oclumancia"; foi a mesma razão pela qual optei chamar a arte de ler mentes de "legilimancia", e não de "legilimência", embora eu prefira, nesse caso, "legilimência". Optei por separar Rony de Hermione, porque não gosto desse casal. Sei que, provavelmente, os dois terminarão juntos na obra de J. K., mas, esta não é a obra dela, e sim minha fic. Isso explica também por que eu escrevo após a batalha de Harry contra Voldemort. Bem, imaginariamente, criei um "sétimo livro" e estou escrevendo depois dele; bem, eu apenas jogo nesta fic o que eu imagino (ou parte do que eu imagino) que a autora fará. Acredito mesmo que Hogwarts não será aberta, embora eu acredite que, após vencer Ton Riddle, Potter não voltará a Hogwarts como aluno... Mas, na minha fic ele volta... Como eu disse, esta é minha fic, e não a obra da J. K.. Acredito que a autora fará com que Rony e Hermione terminem juntos e, por isso coloquei assim no princípio da fic. Bem, espero que você, leitor, não desista da minha fanfic só por causa do shiper, já que a história dela é bem mais ampla que um simples shiper. Se você abomina o casal Harry e Hermione, pule a pouca parte de romance, que ainda sobrará muita coisa a ser lida. Acho que não sou bom pra fazer romances; então, fiquem tranqüilos! E, se você gosta do casal Harry e Hermione, farei um pouquinho de romance pra você: espero não decepcioná-lo tanto! E... Bom... O Rony não ficou tão mal assim, né? Kkkkkk!!! Eu não o desamparei! Nem a Gina ficou tão sozinha assim! Acho que a fic está rasoável, pelo menos. Então, por favor, leiam e, comentem! Valeu!


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: ESSA NÃO, PROFESSOR!

CAPÍTULO 7

ESSA NÃO, PROFESSOR!

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, queridos, amados e idolatrados leitores (os melhores leitores do universo)! Dessa vez eu nem ia fazer notinha agora, mas, preciso fazer... Ah, hoje, estou muito feliz!!! Finalmente, recebi um comentário!!! Ah, que ótimo!!! Finalmente, um comentário! Bem, vou publicá-lo aqui e respondê-lo. Então, vamos lá!

COMENTÁRIO: - "olá!!!!!!

Simplesmente adoro a sua fic. Muito boa mesmo!!

Meus parabéns!!! To morrendo de curiosidade para ver o próximo capitulo.

Beijos

Lyly.".

RESPOSTA: Olá, Lyly! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Antes de mais nada, peço desculpas a você pela demora na resposta. O caso é que eu já havia enviado o texto para a publicação no Aliança 3 Vassouras quando vi seu comentário; então, estou respondendo agora, neste capítulo. Desculpe-me mesmo! Bom... Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a você! Muitíssimo obrigado por ler a fic e, mais obrigado ainda por comentar! Gosto de todos os meus leitores, porque eles fazem com que eu me sinta bem demais! Mas, os leitores que comentam, aqueles que gastam um tempinho pra dizer alguma coisa, esses merecem uma consideração maior ainda, porque me dão mais incentivo do que eu já tenho para escrever novos capítulos! Lyly, você não conseguirá jamais imaginar a importância que seu comentário tem pra mim! Valeu mesmo! Espero que você continue lendo a fic e que, sempre que tiver alguma coisa a dizer... Espero que você diga! É como eu sempre afirmo: quem quiser comentar algum capítulo, ou a fic como um todo, quem quiser criticar, elogiar, tirar alguma dúvida, questionar... Todos mesmos podem comentar! Em segundo lugar, que bom que você está gostando da fic, Lyly! Espero que mais pessoas também estejam! E... Que bom que você fica curiosa no final dos capítulos, porque a intenção é essa mesma... Kkkkkk!!! Tenho que deixar meu leitor com vontade de ler mais, não é? Kkkkk!!! Senão eu perco leitores! Kkkkkk!!! Por fim, obrigado pelos elogios! E, comente mais vezes, ok? Sempre que quiser, deixe alguma mensagem! E isso vale para todos os meus leitores! Na medida do possível, publicarei e responderei a todas as mensagens. Valeu mesmo, Lyly! Você foi a primeira que comentou!

Bem, agradeço a todos os meus leitores - aos quase cinqüenta do Floreios e Borrões e a todos do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Valeu mesmo! Ah! Quem quiser ver o comentário que recebi (caso alguém não acredite - kkkkk!!!), ele está no Aliança 3 Vassouras  o comentário foi feito por uma leitora do 3v (a turma que me lê no Floreios e Borrões ta atrazada, hem? Nenhum comentário ainda!). Bem, é isso. Agora, vamos à história!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

Insisto que essas notas não são atuais. Este capítulo já está pronto há algum tempo e vocês deste site é que estão recebendo ele só agora. Bom, não se preocupem, porque vocês já estão quase alcançando os outros sites em que a fic é publicada; daí as notas serão atuais. Agradeço a todos vocês, queridos, amados e idolatrados leitores deste site, e agradeço muito mesmo! Até porque, o maior número de comentários que recebi foi dos leitores deste site. Continuem lendo e comentando! Valeu!

() FILOSOFIA:

Quando escondemos alguma coisa de alguém, o que queremos, na verdade, é esconder essa coisa de nós mesmos.

() HISTÓRIA:

A fogueira foi conjurada por Abel e o ritual começou, exatamente à meia-noite. A fogueira era forte e emitia uma bela luz... Ah, era tão linda! O ritual se iniciou.

Abel começou falando:

- Oh, Grande Hogwarts, receba-nos! Queremos ser o teu escudo, queremos ser a tua espada, queremos ser tua proteção! Queremos ser parte de ti, porque tu és parte de nós! Oh, Hogwarts, Grande Hogwarts! Queremos ser os teus pilares! Permita-nos! Receba-nos, como parte de ti e sejas tu parte de nós e, juntos, sejamos um só! Ó, Grande Hogwarts, receba-nos! Queremos ser o teu escudo, queremos ser a tua espada, permita-nos ser tua proteção! Como prova máxima de nosso amor por ti, nós te fazemos duas oferendas...

Abel dizia isso tudo de joelhos, com as mãos juntas, como um anjo. Em seguida, ele se ergueu, lançou o braço direito para frente, na direção da fogueira, com mãos que oferecem, dizendo:

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou minha magia!

Alana, então, ergueu a mão direita, na direção da fogueira (mãos que oferecem) e bradou:

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou meu coração!

Gina fez o mesmo e disse:

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou minha persistência!

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou minhas alegrias! - Harry deu prosseguimento ao ritual.

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou tudo o que sei! - Foi a vez de Hermione.

- Hogwarts, eu te dou a minha vida, eu te dou minha devoção! - Agora foi Rony quem falou.

A fogueira ardeu mais intensamente. Então, Abel prosseguiu:

- Ó, Hogwarts, agora nós te ofertaremos nossos sentimentos mais nobres e mais marcantes em nós! Aceita-os! Fogueira do Hexágono Protetor, revele em cada um de nós o sentimento mais forte, presente e marcante! Revele, Fogueira do Hexágono Protetor, o sentimento que cada um de nós mais tem! E, ainda, revele nosso líder!

Nesse momento, o pergaminho de cada um foi parar na mão do dono e se agitou. O pergaminho de Rony foi o primeiro a se abrir diante dele. Ele leu o que estava escrito e não acreditou. Ah, será que ele estava lendo direito? Bem, sim, ele estava. E, precisava, agora, falar em voz alta o que estava escrito e jogar o pergaminho na fogueira. O garoto decidiu não perder mais tempo:

- Coragem! - Disse ele, jogando seu pergaminho na fogueira, a qual ardeu mais forte ainda.

O pergaminho de Hermione foi o próximo a se abrir diante dela. A garota olhou e, também não acreditou. Ela esperava que aquela palavra aparecesse no pergaminho da irmã do professor de D. C. A. T., mas, já que apareceu no dela, ela se sentia extremamente feliz! Hermione falou, jogando o pergaminho que segurava na fogueira, em seguida:

- Sabedoria!

Alana não se surpreendeu com nada do que via. Abel também não.

O pergaminho de Harry foi o próximo. Harry leu e também não acreditou: ele achava que aquela palavra fosse aparecer no pergaminho do professor que estava ali, mas, sentia-se orgulhoso por ter aparecido no dele. Então, o "menino que sobreviveu" leu em voz alta o que estava escrito, jogando, depois, seu pergaminho na fogueira:

- Garra!

O próximo foi o pergaminho de Alana. Ao ler, a garota ficou muito feliz. Ah, que bom que aquele era seu maior sentimento! Sim, tinha mesmo que ser! Ela, então, com todas as forças que tinha, bradou, jogando o pergaminho na fogueira em seguida:

- Lealdade!

Abel ficou feliz com isso.

O pergaminho de Gina foi o seguinte. A garota abriu, deu um sorriso (afinal, era aquilo mesmo o que ela mais sentia) e disse, imitando o gesto dos outros:

- Esperança!

Nesse momento, a fogueira ficou vermelha. O pergaminho de Abel se abriu e uma bela letra "L", de Líder, apareceu no ar. Ninguém se surpreendeu com isso, nem mesmo Abel - afinal, ele sempre fora o líder de tudo mesmo... -, mas, quando o Professor Oliveira leu o que estava escrito em seu pergaminho, não pôde acreditar! Ah, não... Será que aquele era mesmo o sentimento mais forte em seu coração e na sua alma? Abel não conseguia acreditar que fosse verdade. No entanto, tinha que dar prosseguimento ao ritual, o qual estava indo muitíssimo bem! Então, ele ergueu o pergaminho na mão direita (erguendo a mão também, é claro) e enunciou:

- Amor!

Em seguida, Abel lançou o pergaminho na fogueira, a qual assumiu a cor dourada. Sim, tudo dava certo! Agora só faltava uma parte...

- E, por você, ó Grande Hogwarts,... - Todos falaram, ao mesmo tempo.

Os seis participantes do ritual se deram as mãos, formando um Hexágono, no qual cada um ocupava um vértice. Então, todos bradaram, em alto e claro tom:

- União!

Pronto, o ritual estava concluído. A chama dourada emitiu uma quantidade de energia inimaginável; toda a energia emitida se foi para fora da escola e formou um belo Hexágono Protetor e, a fogueira dourada voou e ficou ardendo no Céu de Hogwarts, no centro do páteo do castelo, muito alto!

O docente, então, explicou:

- Enquanto aquela fogueira arder, no Céu de Hogwarts, nossa escola estará protegida. Se a fogueira se apagar, a proteção se extinguirá com o tempo. O fogo da Fogueira Dourada é o que alimenta o Hexágono Protetor. Portanto, a partir de agora, devemos nos manter unidos, para que possamos manter a fogueira ali, acesa, onde ela está. Alguma dúvida? ... Não? ... Então, vamos dormir!

Todos foram dormir.

No outro dia, o Sol raiou imponente e belo! Harry Potter acordou, colocou seus óculos e decidiu descer sem acordar seu amigo. Afinal, ele pensava que não teria aula naquele dia. Potter desceu para o Salão Principal. Lá, não encontrou Hermione, somente Alana, a qual lia um daqueles grossos livros que, provavelmente, faria inveja em Hermione. Alana, ao perceber a chegada de alguém, levantou o rosto e viu Harry. Ela o cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, Potter!

Harry não gostava muito que o chamassem pelo sobrenome, mas, logicamente, a garota não sabia e, também, não o conhecia tão bem assim; então, ele decidiu quebrar aquele gelo:

- Bem, é... Ahn... Pode me chamar de Harry mesmo... Prefiro assim... Tenho um certo trauma de quando me chamam de Potter... Não é que eu não goste do meu sobrenome, mas... Ahn... Só meus... Inimigos... Me chamam... Assim...

- Tudo bem, então. Bom dia Harry.

- Bom dia...

- Pode me chamar também pelo primeiro nome.

- Ah, tá... Então... Bom-dia, Alana.

Alana voltou a ler o livro. O que será que ela achava tão interessante ali? Harry não sabia dizer. Ah, ela devia ser outra daquelas iguais à Hermione!

Harry começou a tomar seu café. Após algum tempo, Gina apareceu, sorridente, dizendo:

- Bom dia! Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Gina. - Respondeu Harry, continuando seu café.

Alana ergueu a cabeça, fechou o livro (marcando, antes, a página em que estava) e disse:

- Bom-dia!

- Ninguém mais desceu? - Gina questionou.

- Não. - Alana respondeu.

- Estranho... - Gina falou. - Hermione sempre desce cedo...

- É... - Concordou Alana. - Mas... Acho que ela está cansada demais pra descer cedo hoje...

- Será que vamos ter aulas hoje? - A caçula Weasley perguntou.

- Creio que não... - Respondeu a irmã do Professor Oliveira. - Acho que meu irmão vai fazer uma forcinha pra nos dar um descanso hoje.

- Tomara... - Sonhou a mais nova dos Weasley.

Gina começou a tomar seu café e a conversa entre ela e Alana prosseguiu também. A menina Weasley foi quem falou primeiro:

- Estranho... Esse ano parece que os resultados dos NOMS foram ignorados... Bem... Por exemplo: A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é obrigatória para todos... A aula de Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Poções também... E... Além disso, reduziu drasticamente o número de horários vagos... As aulas de D. C. A. T. aumentaram muito... Temos três dias de aula com o Professor Oliveira e, num deles, temos aulas duplas... Muitas coisas mudaram... E isso é estranho demais.

- Ah, Gina, é que... Bem, vamos enfrentar um perigo realmente grande, sabe? E, bem, creio que meu irmão quer que estejamos preparados.

- Mas... Foi ele quem montou os horários?

- Sim, foi. Lupin não parece ser um bom diretor... Ele é excelente nos duelos, excelente professor, talvez, mas, como diretor...

- Mas, então, por que o colocaram no cargo?

- Bom, você sabe... Ele foi um dos maiores focos de resistência contra Tom Riddle... Ele liderou a... Ordem da Fênix... Talvez seja por isso.

- Como você sabe da Ordem da Fênix?

- Não se esqueça de que leio pensamentos, Gina.

- Ah, é mesmo!

- Bem, parece que Lupin se destacou na luta contra Voldemort; então, acharam que ele seria um bom diretor. Mas... Ser bom diretor não depende só da energia mágica do bruxo... Depende, principalmente, da sua sabedoria e do seu dom.

- É, você tem razão. Eu só não entendo por que não colocaram seu irmão como diretor...

- Ah, sim... Foi porque ele não aceitou. O Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra queria colocar Lupin; Lupin queria que meu irmão fosse o diretor, mas, Abel não aceitou; então, Lupin acabou por ter que aceitar... Bom, melhor ele que qualquer outro, não?

- Mas... E a Professora Minerva? Ela seria uma excelente diretora!

- Sim, seria mesmo. E eu não sei por que não a colocaram no cargo. Ah, Gina... Isso é política... Coisas do Ministério... Talvez os pais se acalmassem e se sentissem bem mais seguros com um diretor que se destacou na luta contra Riddle, do que com alguém que não fez tantas coisas grandes... Deve ser isso.

- É, deve sim. Eu só lamento não ter muitos horários vazios... Mas, adoro essa overdose de aulas de D. C. A. T.!

- Ah, sei... - Zombou Alana.

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando! Gosto das aulas, porque o professor é excelente!

- Ah, sim, claro... - A irmã do Professor Oliveira sorriu.

- Não ria de mim, Alana! Eu sei muito bem como você fica quando o idiota do meu irmão está por perto! - Gina devolveu.

- Sabe mesmo?

- Ah, Claro! - A caçula Weasley confirmou.

- Pois eu acho que você não sabe da metade... - Alana provocou. - Eu sei cada pensamento seu sobre Abel... Mas você não conhece metade dos meus... - A garota sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Ah, assim não vale! - Gina também sorriu, imaginando os tais pensamentos da amiga sobre Rony... Ou sobre o que os dois poderiam fazer...

Nesse momento, Hermione descia; ela ouviu o final da conversa das garotas... Ah, que garotas pervertidas! Alana, vendo Hermione, virou-se para ela e disse:

- Nós não somos pervertidas, Hermione! E... Eu sei muito bem o que você fica imaginando quando vê Harry Potter, ouviu? Sei de cada pensamento pervertido seu!

Gina e Alana riram muitíssimo de uma Hermione que ficou muitíssimo vermelha com o comentário. Após um tempo, a garota retomou a cor natural e respondeu:

- Bom dia pra você também, Alana...

- Bom dia! - Alana falou, alegre.

- Bom dia! - Gina cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Gina. - Hermione respondeu.

Harry estava submerso em pensamentos, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione. Ele olhou para todos os lados, até achar a quem procurava. Então, ele cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, Hermione!

A moça olhou para aqueles olhos verdes que a encaravam e várias coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Ela respondeu, animada e sorrindo:

- Bom dia, Harry!

Alana se aproximou de Hermione e falou, baixinho (só ela, Gina e Hermione ouviram):

- Cuidado com a perversão, Granger! Assim você vai fazer a Grifinória perder pontos, hem? A Sala de Astronomia... Imagina se você for pega por um monitor, ou, pior, por um professor, na Sala de Astronomia?

Novamente Hermione Granger ficou vermelha. Alana e Gina caíram na gargalhada. Hermione se sentou de frente para Harry e começou a tomar seu café.

Após um tempo, as três conversavam animadamente. Hermione sempre dava uma olhadela na direção de Harry e, Gina, sempre olhava para a mesa dos professores... O que será que ela procurava lá?

Abel estava ali, sentado, calmo. Seria um dia tranqüilo aquele. Então, Remo Lupin pediu para que ele desse o recado aos alunos sobre as aulas. Abel de Oliveira se levantou, bateu a colher na taça em que tomava um delicioso suco e todos se calaram. O mestre, então, disse:

- Tenho um recado a dar... Bem, hoje vocês não terão aulas. - Todos comemoraram e o docente esperou. Em seguida, ele alteou a voz e prosseguiu: - Descansem bastante, porque os dois dias de aulas que vocês perderam serão repostos no Sábado e no Domingo. - Muitos protestaram, mas, diante do olhar duro do professor de D. C. A. T., o silêncio foi geral. Ele continuou: - Informo-lhes de que, amanhã, será seguido o horário de Quarta; no Sábado, será seguido o horário de Quinta e, no Domingo, será seguido o horário de Sexta. Avisem aos demais colegas... Aos preguiçosos... Porque, amanhã, quem não tiver os livros nas minhas aulas não poderá alegar que confundiu... Que não sabia de nada... Ouviram? Amanhã será seguido o horário de Quarta; no Sábado, o de Quinta e, no Domingo, o de Sexta! Na semana que vem tudo voltará ao normal. Bem, podem voltar a fazer o que vocês estavam fazendo. E, aproveitem bem, porque hoje é como se fosse Domingo!

Abel se sentou e todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes do professor dar o recado. Depois de um tempo, Abel de Oliveira se levantou e foi até a mesa da Grifinória, onde Gina estava. Ele disse, em tom baixo:

- Weasley, quer cumprir sua detenção mais cedo hoje, ou prefere cumpri-la no horário normal?

- Não... Pode ser agora mesmo... - Respondeu a garota.

Ela e o professor foram para a sala. Chegando lá, Abel fechou a porta e começou:

- Bem, como prometi, hoje vou te ensinar Oclumancia e Legilimancia. Vamos começar pela Oclumancia, porque acho mais importante que você saiba se defender.

- Professor...

- Pois não?

- Qual é a diferença entre a Legilimancia e a técnica de leitura de pensamento dos vampiros?

- A diferença básica é que a Legilimancia não me permite ver o pensamento que quero; a técnica dos vampiros, por outro lado, me permite visualizar sua memória como um todo e escolher em que pensamento quero focar. Para a Legilimancia, a mente é dividida em camadas... Eu não posso ler toda a sua mente, não posso ter uma visão da sua mente como um todo. Posso saber o que você está pensando agora, talvez eu possa saber o que esteja sentindo, mas, não tenho uma visão panorâmica da sua mente. A técnica vampírica de leitura de pensamentos, por sua vez, vê a mente com apenas duas camadas: o consciente e o subconsciente. Com essa técnica, posso ter uma visão periférica de todo o seu consciente com uma facilidade inimaginável para qualquer especialista em Legilimancia. E, se eu fizer um esforço mínimo, poderei ver também seu subconsciente de maneira periférica. Tendo uma visão ampla, posso escolher qual pensamento seu mais me interessa e me concentrar nele. Uma pessoa boa em Legilimancia precisará de tempo para achar um pensamento interessante... Talvez uns dez, ou quinze segundos. Eu, usando a técnica vampírica, preciso apenas de um segundo. Mas, não se preocupe: além dos vampiros, só minha irmã, Lúcifer e eu conhecemos tal técnica.

- Lúcifer a conhece?

- Sim. Foi ele quem transmitiu a técnica aos vampiros, em troca de apoio na luta contra as forças da luz.

- Nossa...

- Bem, vamos...

- Professor... Há como escapar da técnica vampírica de leitura de pensamentos?

- Sim, há. Contudo, só eu e minha irmã conhecemos a maneira de fazê-lo.

- Lúcifer não sabe?

- Não. A forma de se escapar dessa técnica refinada foi criada recentemente por mim.

- Ah... Que legal! E... Que técnica é essa?

- Bom, é uma técnica um pouco complexa. Mas... Vou explicar a base... Na Oclumancia normal, digo... Para escapar da Legilimancia, você precisa afastar sentimentos e pensamentos, precisa esvaziar sua mente. Na Oclumancia Superior - foi o nome que dei à técnica que criei - você precisa, além de esvaziar a mente, construir uma muralha de energia em sua cabeça e essa muralha tem que ser forte o bastante para impedir a invasão da sua mente do modo vampírico. Bem, Gina, é claro que eu te dei uma explicação simplória; mas, é melhor assim. Depois, quando você estiver craque em Legilimancia e Oclumancia Normal, talvez eu te ensine a Oclumancia Superior e a técnica de leitura de pensamentos vampírica.

- Sério? - Perguntou Gina, animada.

- Claro! - Respondeu Abel.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Depois, Abel falou:

- Bom, vamos começar, então?

- Vamos! - Concordou Gina, animada.

- Vou explicar o que você tem que fazer... Feche os olhos... Agora, afaste todos os pensamentos e sentimentos... Você precisa afastar tudo, tudo mesmo! Afaste todos os seus pensamentos e todos os seus sentimentos! Esvazie sua mente, para que eu não possa ver nada quando invadi-la! Quando eu invadir sua mente, você precisará me expulsar. Para isso, mentalize um feitiço expulsório... Ou qualquer outro feitiço. Você precisará de muita determinação para que o feitiço faça efeito. Lembre-se das quatro coisas necessárias para se realizar com perfeição qualquer magia: concentração, determinação, objetividade e amor. Você entendeu? Tem alguma dúvida?

- Sim, professor, eu entendi. E... Bem... A princípio... Tá tudo tranqüilo, sem dúvidas... Vamos ver na prática, agora.

- Sim, vamos. Mas, antes, eu gostaria de te dar um livro, para que você possa ler mais sobre Oclumancia... O livro foi escrito por mim mesmo... Ele se chama: "MENTE IMPENETRÁVEL". Tome... - Abel entregou o livro e Gina o pegou, guardando-o em sua mochila.

- Obrigada, professor!

- De nada. Bem, vamos à prática, agora?

- Sim, vamos!

- Pegue sua varinha. Você poderá tentar se defender como quiser, tudo bem?

- Tá... - Gina pegou a varinha e se aprontou.

- E então? Pronta?

- Sim, professor, estou pronta!

- Então... Três... Dois... Um... Já! Legilimens!

Aos poucos, a sala ia desaparecendo... Gina ouvia, ao longe, o professor dizendo:

- Repele-me! Repele-me! Repele-me!

Ela estava no quintal de sua casa, devia ter sete anos. Ela brincava na neve... Ah, era tão legal! A menina pegou uma neve, jogou-a para o alto... Ah, como é que a neve podia ser tão bonita?

- Repele-me! Repele-me! Bloqueie seus pensamentos! Vamos! - Abel tentava.

A garota viu o bloco de neve cair... Ela pegou outro... Ah, que lindo! As mãos dela começavam a ficar geladas, mas, aquela sensação era tão boa! Ela adorava o frio! Ao longe, ela ouvia uma voz que dizia:

- Bloqueie seus pensamentos e sentimentos! Bloqueie! Repele-me! Repele-me! Repele-me!

Ah, agora ela se lembrava... Ela estava na sala do Professor Oliveira... E, precisava impedir que ele visse seus pensamentos, mas... Como? A garotinha continuava a brincar com a neve... Não, Gina não era mais aquela garotinha! Não mesmo! Então, ela tentou afastar todos os pensamentos e sentimentos... Tentou não pensar em nada... Mas... Como repelir o professor? Ela precisava mentalizar um feitiço... Um feitiço expulsório... Como mesmo? Ela ouviu:

- Isso! Repele-me! Repele-me! Vamos!

A sala sumiu novamente...

Agora ela tinha uns... Seis anos. Fred e George - seus irmãos - geralmente eram legais. Contudo, naquele dia, estavam horríveis! Eles deram à menina algo que a fez ficar toda azul. A menina não gostara da brincadeira e gritava:

- Me faça voltar ao normal! Me faça voltar ao normal! Idiotas!

Os irmãos riam dela... Eles riam, gostosamente. O ódio da menina aumentava, cada vez mais...

- Idiotas! Idiotas! Eu vou contar pra mamãe!

- Ah, não vai não! - Disseram os dois, juntos.

Gina começou a correr, com os irmãos em seu encalço.

- Não vai não! Não vai não! - Diziam os dois.

Então, eles jogaram algo no chão que a fez tropeçar. A garota caiu e machucou a perna. A perna doía e sangrava... Ah, aqueles idiotas! Os irmãos ficaram muito preocupados... O que eles haviam feito? Agora sim, a mãe deles saberia! Gina gritava:

- Idiotas! Idiotas!

A garota gritava pela mãe... Ela não conseguia se levantar. Gina estava desesperada...

Nesse momento, ela ouviu aquela voz, que, ao longe, dizia:

- Afaste os pensamentos! Afaste! Bloqueie todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos! Vamos! Você é capaz de fazer isso, Gina! Vamos!

Ah, aquela voz... Aquela voz que sempre lhe tirava da escuridão...

Sim, Gina se lembrava! Ela estava aprendendo Oclumancia, com Abel de Oliveira! E, precisava fechar sua mente... A sala foi voltando... Voltando... Agora ela estava em foco... E a menina precisava afastar os pensamentos e sentimentos... Bloqueá-los... Repelir o professor com um feitiço qualquer... A voz insistia:

- Isso! Afaste! Bloqueie! Bloqueie os pensamentos e sentimentos! Não me deixe vê-los! Repele-me! Repele-me! Repele-me! Vamos! Você consegue!

Finalmente, Gina conseguiu afastar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. O professor persistia dizendo:

- Vamos! Repele-me! Repele-me! Repele-me! Eu sei que você consegue, Gina! Vamos! Repele-me!

A garota pensou... Ela mentalizou o feitiço expulsório... Ah... Determinação... Isso ela tinha de sobra, sempre teve! Objetividade? Ora, isso era fácil! Concentração era o mais difícil ali, mas, agora, ela estava concentrada. E... Amor... Ah, amor ela sempre tinha!

Finalmente, Gina Weasley conseguiu repelir Abel. Ele não se mexeu, como a garota esperava... Ah, o professor era mesmo fantástico! Ele recebeu um feitiço expulsório e nem saiu do lugar! Incrível!

- Muito bem, Gina! Fantástico! Excelente! Parabéns!

- O... O... Obrigada... Professor... - Gina sempre ficava sem-graça quando Abel de Oliveira a elogiava. Fosse ele outro professor, isso não aconteceria; mas, em se tratando dele...

- Bom, Gina, como eu já devo ter dito, há formas de se fortalecer um feitiço. Posso lançar uma mesma magia de modo mais tênue ou mais intenso. Para isso, basta que eu use mais energia mágica. A energia mágica é a energia que todo bruxo possui; uns possuem mais, outros menos. E, quando vamos lançar um feitiço, podemos controlar a energia mágica que vamos empregar nele. Na verdade, quase ninguém consegue fazer isso; contudo, bruxos realmente poderosos como Dumbledore e Riddle, conseguem.

- Voldemort consegue?

- Sim, Gina, consegue. Riddle é um grande bruxo... É realmente uma pena que ele tenha escolhido o caminho do mal. Bem, continuando... O feitiço "Legilimens" não é exceção. Eu joguei em você um "Legilimens" muito fraco. Fiz isso, porque era a primeira vez que você tentaria combatê-lo. Agora, vou lançar o mesmo feitiço, só que um pouco mais forte, tudo bem?

- Tá... - Respondeu a caçula Weasley.

- Então... Prepare-se! ... Pronta?

- Sim, Professor, eu estou pronta!

- Então... Três... Dois... Um... Já! Legilimens!

Agora Gina estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela havia acabado de ganhar o campeonato de Quadribol... Estava no... Quinto ano. Todos festejavam. Então, eis que Harry entra no salão. Ah... Ela sabia que lembrança era aquela...

Ah, não! Gina não queria que seu professor visse aquela lembrança! Harry e ela se olhavam... Ela já estava no pescoço dele... E, ela já sabia qual seria o resultado daquilo tudo... Onde estaria a voz salvadora? Certamente o professor estava curioso para ver essa lembrança dela... Não, ela não deixaria, não mesmo! Ela pensou:

- "Essa não, Professor!"

Então, ela se viu novamente na sala de aula, diante do professor... Ah, que bom! Ela tinha conseguido! Abel, com um sorriso no rosto, disse:

- Ah! Descobri uma lembrança que você não quer que eu veja! Bem, isso vai ser interessante... Legilimens!

No reflexo, Gina repeliu o mestre. Abel elogiou, com uma alegria imensa estampada no rosto:

- Parabéns, Gina! Você é incrível! Excelente! Seu reflexo é fantástico!

- Ah... O... O... Obrigada... Professor...

- Não tem do que agradecer, Gina! Você é, realmente, fantástica! Parabéns!

Gina ficou vermelha de vergonha. O docente falou:

- Bem, é assim que tem que ser: atenção o tempo todo! Podemos continuar?

- Podemos... - Respondeu Gina.

- Pronta?

- Sim, Professor!

- Então... Três... Dois... Um... Já!

A caçula Weasley estranhou... O professor não lançaria o feitiço? O que ele pretendia? O olhar de Abel ficou, de repente, frio... Dava medo! Abel falou:

- Afaste os sentimentos! Vamos! Afaste os sentimentos e os pensamentos! Bloquei-os! Esvazie a mente, como você estava fazendo antes! Vamos!

Gina olhava para aqueles olhos, que tanta ternura já lhe transmitiram e que, agora, transmitia uma frieza enorme! O mestre não lançava logo o feitiço, como fizera antes, o que deixava a garota tensa, além de amedrontada. Ah, certamente agora ela não conseguiria evitar!

Ela, nesse momento, ouviu a voz do professor dizer:

- Não caia no meu jogo! Não tenha medo do que você não conhece! Encare o problema com coragem e você vencerá! Se tiver medo, você será derrotada. Vamos! Não caia no meu jogo! Afaste os sentimentos! Afaste os pensamentos! Bloqueie-os! Vamos, Gina! Você consegue! Esvazie sua mente, como você estava fazendo antes! Vamos!

Gina tentou seguir os conselhos do docente. Todavia, a tensão não lhe saía... O medo não lhe abandonava... Ah, ela não conseguiria!

E foi nesse momento que ela ouviu:

- Legilimens!

Abel a pegou no momento de maior fraqueza, como ela esperava. O feitiço foi, pelo menos, dez vezes mais veloz e mais forte que os anteriores. E agora? O que ela faria? Ela já até imaginava o que viria...

Gina estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela acabara de conquistar o campeonato de Quadribol. Então, eis que Harry Potter, até então grande amor e sonho de Gina Weasley, entra no salão. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram... Ah, aquele seria o momento! O momento de realização do sonho! Em um passe de mágica, Gina estava pendurada no pescoço de Harry. Ah, seria agora... Seria agora...

Não, não, não! Abel de Oliveira não podia ver aquilo! Não mesmo!

Gina tentou se livrar dos seus pensamentos... Tentou se livrar dos seus sentimentos... Tentou afastá-los, bloqueá-los... Mas, toda vez que ela começava a tentar, a cena que ela vivia ficava cada vez mais forte. Certamente o professor estava aumentando a energia mágica utilizada. Ela sabia, sabia que era isso! Mas, a caçula Weasley precisava conseguir expulsar o mestre de sua mente! Ela precisava! Ele não podia ver aquilo, não mesmo! Ah, a cena ia ficando cada vez mais forte... Mais forte... Ela não estava na sala de aula, não via nem ouvia o amado professor... Não, ela não conseguiria! Ah, que triste era! Ela não conseguiria! Não conseguiria!

Os lábios de Gina e Harry se aproximavam... Era bom, sim, aquilo era bom... Os lábios quase se tocavam...

Ah, ela não conseguiria... Não conseguiria...

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Será que Gina conseguirá guardar sua lembrança? Por que é mesmo que Snape matou a professora de adivinhação de Hogwarts? Uma profecia muitíssimo útil ao Hexágono Protetor (ou, pelo menos, a Abel) pode estar nas mãos de Lúcifer e Abel de Oliveira perceberá que precisa buscá-la. Será que o docente irá sozinho nessa? Ou pedirá a ajuda de sua equipe? Planos serão feitos, mas, talvez, a aventura tenha que esperar... Não perca o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "SEGREDOS EM XEQUE"! Diante de uma mente brilhante, você já se sentiu ameaçado?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Olá, leitores! E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Estão gostando da fic?

Bem, quero agradecer à minha beta reader (Belle Lestrange) pela brilhante betagem do capítulo anterior! Ah, querida beta, você sofre comigo, não é? Mais de quarenta páginas! Pelo menos agora fiz um capítulo menor... Kkkkk!!!

Agora, vamos aos esclarecimentos... Em primeiro, digo a quem esperava romance que ele virá, mas, tenha paciência! Segundo, a quem esperava aventura... Saiba que ela virá, bem mais rápido do que um romance... Mas, eu preciso fazer alguns capítulos de explicação antes. Afinal, vocês foram jogados em uma história eletrizante e eu introduzi - mas não expliquei - várias coisas. Agora é hora de dar algumas explicações, para que vocês, queridos, amados e idolatrados leitores possam acompanhar a história de modo melhor! Então, aquele que ama aventura, por favor, não perca a paciência, nem desista da fic! Só vou dizer uma coisa: toda a aventura que tivemos até aqui é fichinha, é pó, perante o que virá. Vocês verão que o que virá fará do que passou brincadeira de criança! Então, por favor, leiam as explicações... Isso irá ajudá-los. Afinal, aventura sozinha é maçante, não? As explicações são extremamente necessárias! E minha querida beta reader já me cobrava muitas há muito tempo! E eu... Só prometia... Acho que prometi até a vocês, leitores... Agora é hora de cumprir... É hora de explicar algumas coisas (outras ficarão sem explicação ainda). Mas, muito em breve teremos uma nova aventura: aguardem! Será, simplesmente, emocionante! Então, não percam! Além do mais, esses momentos de explicação podem trazer pistas... E, eu os acho também bem emocionantes... Veja, por exemplo, o término do namoro do Rony e da Hermione, ou as aulas de Ocrumancia de Gina... Isso não é emocionante? Eu acho bem legal escrever... Acho bem emocionante! Por fim, insisto que optei por Oclumancia e Legilimancia (em vez de ocrumência e legilimência) porque na fonte que tenho aqui está escrito dessa forma. Se, contudo, alguém tiver outra fonte e quiser discutir isso comigo... Eu aceito a discussão.

Galera, eu insisto nisso: comentem! Sei que custa um pouquinho deixar comentários, mas, isso anima o escritor, sabiam? Não vou fazer como alguns fazem, não vou ameaçar desistir da fic se não receber comentários... Não vou fazer isso, primeiro, porque antes de tudo, escrevo porque gosto de escrever, porque me divirto quando escrevo e porque estou adorando criar esta fic! E, depois, sei que tenho leitores e devo respeito a vocês, que lêem a fic, mesmo que nenhum de vocês comentem. Afinal, só o fato de vocês lerem a fic já é, para mim, excelente! Então, vocês comentando ou não, não desistirei da fic, ela irá até o fim! Mas, peço que, caso algum(ns) de vocês tenha(m) tempo, deixe um comentário, ou, mande um e-mail para mim... Vai ser tão bom saber o que meus leitores acham da história!

Obrigado por ler a fic! Valeu!

E, pra quem leu minha notinha, aí vai um presente, uma dica da história: a profecia que fala sobre o esconderijo das sete bestas (o futuro esconderijo, de quando elas forem liberadas, é claro) foi feita pela professora de adivinhação e esse é o motivo da morte dela... Bem, não é bem assim, mas... É mais ou menos isso. Agora... Onde está essa profecia? Onde a mestra de adivinhação escondeu? Será que Snape conseguiu roubá-la e levá-la a Lúcifer? Ah, ficaram curiosos? Já dei dica demais! Continuem lendo e vocês verão o resto! Não percam! Kkkkkkkk!!! Valeu!


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: SEGREDOS EM XEQUE

CAPÍTULO 8

SEGREDOS EM XEQUE

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores! Valeu mesmo! Obrigado a todos os leitores do Aliança 3 Vassouras e também aos mais de 60 leitores do Floreios e Borrões! Valeu pela paciência comigo! Kkkkk!!! Valeu mesmooooo!!! E, bem, recebi mais um comentário... Como de costume, vou publicá-lo e respondê-lo. Vamos lá, então?

Comentário: "olá!! olha eu de novo aki!! fiquei feliz com a sua resposta!!!

realmente sua fic está ótima e eu ainda mais curiosa.

espero ler o próximo capitulo logo.

eu não sabia q essa fic estava no Floreios e Borrões, eu escrevo também e tenho uma fic lá, se você quiser ler vou ficar muito feliz.

Ela se chama " Meu amigo meu grande amor"; ela é H/H e é a minha primeira fic.

você escreve muito bem, não demore a atualizar! beijos!!!

Lyly".

Resposta: Ah, Lyly, você é um anjo!!! Eu só tenho a agradecer pelos seus comentários e pelos elogios! Não estou menosprezando leitor nenhum, mas... Se eu tivesse dez leitores como você... Estaria feito!!! Bom... Espero não ter perdido leitor com isso... Kkkkk!!! Sou grato a todos os meus leitores. Mas, a você, o agradecimento tem que ser especial, porque um leitor que comenta é sempre muitíssimo valioso! Obrigado mesmo!!! E, que bom que você está curiosa, a intenção foi essa mesma... Kkkkkk!!! Quero que você fique cada vez mais curiosa! Kkkkk!!! Quanto à sua fic... É claro que eu quero lê-la!!! Mas... Procurei por ela desesperadamente, sabe? Porém, não encontrei. Não encontrei mesmo! Então, procurei por você lá no Floreios... Encontrei lá uma Lyly, contudo, ela não tinha nenhuma fic... Bom, mande o seu nick lá no Floreios e o nome da sua fic que eu leio sim. E, continue lendo e comentando, ok? Valeu!!!

Vamos à história agora? Vamos lá!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

Ainda não! Ainda não vamos à história. Afinal, preciso postar uma notinha atual pra vocês, leitores do Fanfiction. Bom, recebi dois comentários. Dessa vez, porém, vou fazer diferente. Postarei os dois comentários e depois responderei aos dois, mas farei uma resposta direcionada a todos vocês, queridos leitores do Fanfiction, porque acho que será importante que eu faça isso. Esclarecerei várias coisas nessa resposta, para não ter que ficar respondendo as mesmas coisas sempre. Quero deixar claro aqui que, depois desse esclarecimento, não voltarei mais a falar sobre algumas coisas, ok? Vou falar de uma vez sobre algumas coisas e não voltarei mais nelas! Afinal, o foco tem que mudar. Vamos lá, então? Vamos!

COMENTÁRIOS:

"Nandoka-Granger: Bom vou fazer uma criticar construtiva:

Sua fic esta meio sem nexo,as coisas acontecem derrepentes tipo os ''Anjos do Inferno'',ou quando vc falou que tinha uns 30 mil;A Hermione não é assim,eu

acho meio errado mudar a personalidade da pessoa;Os personagens novos são muitos ''Gary Sue'' e ''Mary Sue'' tome cuidado! Muita gente odeio esse tipo

de personagem;A Varinha escolhe o bruxo,ou seja vc não podi ir lá simplismente comprar uma varinha e dar de presente pra alguem;Ficou meio sem noção esse

negocio de ''Lucifer'' e talz,explica isso direito;Tenta colocar mais coisas e não diretamente,esse detalhes que prendem o leitor...Resumindo é tudo muito

sem noção e previsivel.

Desculpe se vc não gostou da minha critica,não estou querendo te ofender...Vc pode se tornar um autor incrivel,vc já escreve muito bem;são apenas alguns

''errinhos''...

xD

Obrigada pela atenção

E se quiser visite as minhas fics e comente.".

"dodo-HP: Olha, realmente a fic é muito boa, mas eu tenho, que como outros já fizeram, te chamar atenção aos personagens Gary Stu e Mary Sue. A estoria, que é derivada

da serie de Harry Potter, deveria ter como personagem principal, Harry. Mas você muitas vezes coloca Alana e Abel como perfeitos e inteligentes e sábios

com a idade que tem e maduros eblablabla, e eles acabam aparecendo na fic muito mais veses do que os verdadeiros personagens principais. Note que as falas

de Harry, Ron e Hermione só são conversas longas quando tem Alana ou Abel por perto. E uma sugestão, acho que a fic deveria ser mais vista pelo ponto de

visão do Harry.Claro que você pode botar uma cena ou outra sem o Harry estar presente, com o ponto de observação de outro PO. Olha, saum só críticas, ok?

E tentei não ser destrutivas, porque sei como é dificil escrever. E parabéns , novamente, sua fic é um sucesso!".

RESPOSTA (CARTA AOS LEITORES):

Caros leitores:

Isso pode ser difícil pra vocês e, creiam, será difícil para mim também. Precisarei argumentar firme em algumas respostas, mas, não me entendam mal, é apenas argumentação. Vocês podem não gostar de algumas coisas que vou dizer e, tenho certeza: muitos não gostarão. Mas, vou abrir o jogo, vou dizer tudo o que preciso agora. Por favor, peço que, na medida do possível, tenham paciência e continuem lendo a fic, mas, se acharem que devem, podem desistir, eu os entenderei.

Primeiramente, vou esclarecer o mais importante: a fic é sobre Harry Potter, mas, de modo que nem eu mesmo previ, Harry ficou em segundo plano. Eu não previ isso, mas, de certa forma, a história tem vida própria e isso aconteceu. Não, não lhes darei falsas esperanças, isso dificilmente vai mudar; sei que a fanfic é sobre Harry Potter, mas isso não me impede de deixar Harry em segundo plano. Peço que vocês entendam isso. Peço desculpas àqueles que gostam de ler fanfics em que o Harry é opersonagem principal e informo, desde já, que, nesta fic, Harry não é personagem principal - nem ele, nem seus amigos Rony e Hermione. Os personagens originais da fic se tornaram mais importantes, por causa da complexidade das personalidades deles e, dificilmente deixarão o posto de mais importantes. Quem, a partir de agora, quiser parar de ler, fique à vontade: eu vou entender. Não adiantará mandar mensagens pedindo para que Harry seja o principal, porque eu mesmo já tentei fazer isso e não consegui; a fic tomou rumos que eu não esperava e eu continuarei assim, porque sei que não está ruim. Desculpe-me, Dodo-HP, mas seu pedido para que minha narração seja feita do ponto de vista do Harry eu não poderei atender; a fic seguirá como está, desculpe-me mesmo. Se você gostou, do jeito que está, peço que tenha um pouco de paciência e continue lendo. Tentarei colocar Harry e seus amigos no mesmo plano dos personagens originais, mas duvido que eu consiga e, mesmo que isso ocorrer, a força dos personagens originais continuará grande. Aqueles que não gostam de personagens originais... É melhor desistir.

Quanto ao fato de os personagens originais serem perfeitos... Não, eles não são. Alana foi vista, no momento em que foi descrita, sob o ponto de vista do Rony; o narrador, quando a descreveu, fez isso sob o ponto de vista do Rony, que, no momento, não era muito confiável... Mas, ela não é perfeita não. Ela é boa em Feitiços, Transfiguração e até em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas, é péssima em Poções e tem seus defeitos, que, se vocês tiverem paciência, vocês descobrirão. Agora... O Professor Abel de Oliveira... Bem, os defeitos dele estão muito claros, não? De qualquer forma, vocês, se tiverem paciência, verão mais claramente esses defeitos. O professor em questão se desenvolverá na fic, assim como todos os personagens. Com o passar do tempo, Harry, Hermione e Gina ficarão bem mais fortes; quanto a Rony eu não garanto nada... Não gosto muito dele. O Professor Oliveira provavelmente acreditará um pouco mais no amor e ensinará o que sabe; Harry ficará bem mais forte; Hermione também; quanto a Alana, não pensei no que pode acontecer; quanto a Rony, também não. Meus personagens originais não são perfeitos, entendam isso!!! Já li em muitas outras fics personagens bem mais qualificados que os meus e ninguém reclamou!!! De duas uma: ou vocês odiaram meus personagens originais, porque são polêmicos, ou vocês gostaram demais deles e fantasiaram... Sei não, hem? Kkkkk!!! Bom, se vocês me derem tempo, se continuarem a ler a fic, perceberão os defeitos deles. Mas, não se iludam: eles continuarão sendo os principais, para desgosto de muitos. O que provavelmente acontecerá é que Harry ganhará, aos poucos, um pouquinho mais de destaque. Peço que vocês, leitores, não tenham preconceito contra os personagens originais; não falo isso só pela minha fic, falo por todas: o que parece é que todo e qualquer personagem original é "Mary Sue" ou "Gary Sue" e, isso não é verdade! Ora, como é que um escritor vai criar um personagem sem qualidades??? É lógico que os personagens originais têm qualidades! E, obviamente, também têm defeitos!!! Por que será que muitos leitores ignoram os defeitos? É isso o que acontece! Por favor, sem preconceitos! Meus personagens não são perfeitos! E, se vocês lerem a fic toda, perceberão isso! Se vocês não perceberam, a fic não está nem na metade; estamos, ainda, na FASE INTRODUTÓRIA. Então, se vocês pararem agora, não entenderão muitas coisas. Repito: SEM PRECONCEITOS; e... TENHAM PACIÊNCIA! Ainda estamos na FASE INTRODUTÓRIA; ainda não dá pra falar como é cada personagem, porque vocês não conhecem a história deles e nem a eles mesmos. Espero ter esclarecido esse ponto, mas, se não o fiz, posso fazer em outras respostas.

Agora, esclarecerei um outro ponto e, este, será pela última vez. Afinal, a crítica nesse ponto é completamente INFUNDADA. Cara Nandoka-Granger: você diz que a fic está sem nexo, certo? Pois eu lhe digo: ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!!! Veja bem: A FIC NÃO ESTÁ SEM NEXO!!! E, essa é a ÚLTIMA VEZ que eu discuto isso. Em primeiro lugar, as coisas NÃO acontecem do nada: ou elas são explicadas antes, ou na hora, ou serão explicadas mais tarde. No caso de Lúcifer, por exemplo, as explicações serão dadas ao longo da história e, em breve, teremos um capítulo que tornará bem claro tudo sobre essa batalha. Sobre os Anjos do Inferno (outro exemplo que você deu), não tem nada sem nexo: tudo foi explicado. Antes da aparição deles (na invasão da escola) foi explicado o que eles eram e como derrotá-los; a invasão foi explicada na hora, se você não entendeu poderia ter me perguntado especificamente sobre eles... Eles entraram por um portal, criado por Lúcifer (foram teletransportados). A diferença entre Teletransporte e Aparatação será dada mais adiante, assim como foi dada a diferença entre a Técnica de Leitura de Pensamento dos Vampiros e a Legilimancia. Tudo isso (essas diferenças) são criações minhas, bem como os Anjos do Inferno o foram. Não espere nada científico, ou baseado em alguma teoria existente: isso é criação minha (talvez não a coisa, mas o conceito sim). A diferença entre a Técnica Vampírica de Leitura de Pensamentos e a Legilimancia, por exemplo, foi criação minha; da mesma forma, será criação minha a diferença entre a Aparatação e o Teletransporte. Várias coisas na história são criações minhas. Se você não gosta das minhas criações, paciência... Mas, afirmo que elas continuarão. Enfim, tudo o que acontece na fic FOI EXPLIDADO, É EXPLICADO NA HORA, OU, SERÁ EXPLICADO DEPOIS. Alguns mistérios existem e, se você quer a explicação deles... Ora, se eu os explicasse, não seriam mistérios!!! Kkkkk!!! Não se preocupe que TUDO SERÁ EXPLICADO NO SEU DEVIDO TEMPO! Mas, dizer que a fic está sem nexo é, no mínimo, um exagero e, talvez, chegue a ser uma MENTIRA! O que ocorre é que a fic é DINÂMICA, VELOZ; se você não está conseguindo acompanhar (e tem mais leitores que não conseguem, que eu sei!), você tem duas opções: a primeira (é a que eu recomendo) é ler mais vezes; a segunda, no último caso, é desistir. O gênero principal da fic é AVENTURA e você pode ver isso na ficha da fanfic; aliás, meu gênero preferido é, sem dúvida, a AVENTURA; além disso, meu jeito de narrar não é e nem será um dia igual ao da J. K. Rowling (pelo menos eu acho); não sou escritor de ficar descrevendo demais as coisas, não tenho um jeito triste, rebuscado, melancólico de escrever, não mesmo! Descrevo apenas o necessário, apenas aquilo que acho que meu leitor precisa saber, até porque acho as descrições extremamente enfadonhas. Odeio ler fics extremamente descritivas, sério mesmo! E, como eu, sei que muitos mais também odeiam! Sei que muitos leitores meus gostam do jeito como a fic está escrita, gostam do DINAMISMO da fic e da velocidade dela. Se você não gosta, Nandoka, eu não posso fazer nada, além de pedir que você tente reler mais vezes, ter paciência e continuar lendo. Não vou descrever mais do que precisa ser descrito. Agora... Não se preocupe, que teremos capítulos bem mais descritivos, com pouca ação; teremos capítulos explicativos, porque preciso explicar ainda muitas coisas - e eu sei disso! Muita coisa precisa ser ainda explicada e eu sei que precisa! E, essas coisas serão, aos poucos, explicadas. Contudo, vou alternar a explicação com aventuras. Então, tenha paciência, Nandoka, e aguarde as explicações, que elas virão. Não vou, todavia, mudar meu modo de escrever. Mas, não fique descrente: seu comentário, assim como o comentário de todos os leitores, mudam a história da fic. Uma coisa já foi adiantada por causa do comentário crítico de um leitor meu (na verdade, de uma leitora), mas a mudança é perceptível só para mim, porque eu sei como seria um determinado capítulo e vejo depois como ficou. A mudança está no próximo capítulo. Sua crítica, bem como a dos demais que criticaram, pode mudar coisas da fic... Mas, a essência continuará a mesma. Nandoka, aguarde os capítulos de explicação, que eu acho que você vai gostar. Muitas coisas já estão sendo explicadas nesses dois últimos capítulos; muitas coisas ainda serão explicadas depois. Mas, A FIC NÃO ESTÁ SEM NEXO E, ESSA É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE DISCUTO SOBRE ISSO! Se mais comentários vierem sobre isso, eu os ignorarei; não mais vou falar sobre isso. Discutam mais sobre os capítulos, sobre alguns pontos específicos, façam perguntas, mas ão adianta falar que a fic está sem nexo, porque isso não é verdade.

Mais alguns pontos sobre sua crítica, Nandoka... Bem, eu creio não ter mudado a personalidade de nenhum personagem. Hermione é ser humano, sabia? Embora seja imaginário, é ser humano! E, deve ser retratada como tal! Hermione Granger, por mais difícil de aceitar que isso seja, também tem sentimentos! E, claro, tem tantos bons sentimentos, quanto sentimentos ruins! A J. K. Rowling pode ter retratado Hermione como uma garota totalmente boa; entretanto, o objetivo de minha fic é destruir esse conceito de bondade extrema e maldade extrema que, de certa forma, Rowling criou. Note que o Professor Oliveira é meio que uma paródia do Dumbledore... Bem, como você se sentiria se, de uma hora para outra, surgisse uma garota desconhecida e ela se mostrasse sua rival? Mesmo que não fosse sua rival... Você sentiria um pouco de revolta e, talvez, ciúmes, ou inveja, certo? Afinal, a garota, supostamente, está ocupando um espaço que era seu! Não sei quanto a você, mas muitas pessoas sentiriam isso. Hermione, como ser humano que é, também sentiu. No momento, as atitudes dela foram completamente justificáveis, não teve nada sem nexo como você disse! Sei que é difícil acreditar que a "grande" Hermione Granger, tão inteligente e altruísta, tivesse algum sentimento como inveja, fúria e ciúmes, mas, ela é ser humano e, como tal, também tem esses sentimentos. Isso não é descaracterizar um personagem, mas sim retratá-lo verdadeiramente como ele é. Veja: a própria Joanne Kathleen Rowling mostra que Hermione tem sentimentos, no terceiro livro da saga HP, quando ela dá um tapa na cara do Malfoy! Sei que é difícil aceitar isso, principalmente se você, como eu, for fã número um da Hermione; mas, é a verdade. Para mim, a Hermione é a melhor personagem do livro! Contudo, isso não torna Granger uma deusa: ela continua humana e, dessa maneira, não está imune a maus sentimentos. Quanto ao fato de a varinha escolher o dono... Veja, Nandoka, Ronald Weasley usou, por dois anos, a varinha do irmão mais velho e, ela funcionou muitíssimo bem! Só depois que ela se quebrou é que ela deu problema, mas, até se quebrar, ela funcionou muito bem! Então, não há nada demais dar uma varinha de presente para alguém. E, outra coisa: e se a varinha que Hermione ganhou, de certa forma, também a escolheu? Veja, a varinha que ela ganhou não é comum, então, se Alana decidiu comprá-la, pode ter sido a própria varinha que escolheu a dona... Mistérios da magia, sabe? Não há nada sem nexo nisso! Bom, espero ter esclarecido tudo. Se não o fiz, por favor, pode perguntar e me lembrar, ok?

Nandoka-Granger, não se preocupe, sua crítica foi construtiva e eu a agradeço por você as ter feito. Valeu mesmo! Bom, parece que você não gostou muito da fic... Paciência... Continue lendo, se possível, e comentando também! Espero, após a publicação de cada capítulo, suas críticas. Kkkk!!! Ah! E, obrigado pelo elogio!

Dodo-HP, obrigado por sua crítica e pelos elogios também! Você parece ter gostado da fic, apesar de tudo; então, por favor, continue lendo e comentando! Desculpe mesmo eu não poder mudar o ponto de vista... Sabe, o narrador da fic pegará cada hora um ponto de vista, porque isso amplia o foco... Haverá um capítulo que o narrador pegará o ponto de vista do Harry e você vai morrer de ódio! Kkkkk!!! Você vai ver!!! Aguarde o Capítulo 10... Kkkkk!!! Desculpe mesmo... E, obrigado pelos elogios! Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Esperarei sempre seus comentários!

Um último esclarecimento: as notas desses capítulos todos que eu postei não são atuais, exceto as observações que faço. Isso ocorre porque, como eu já disse, os capítulos já estavam prontos há algum tempo e publicados em outros sites. Mas, agora, vocês, leitores do Fanfiction, estão alcançando os demais sites... Este capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo e o próximo também já está escrito há algum tempo. O Capítulo 9 será postado na próxima semana (provavelmente no domingo). Ele será o último que já está pronto. A partir dele, vocês, leitores do Fanfiction, estarão juntos com os demais leitores (os do Floreios e Borrões e os do Aliança 3 Vassouras); daí, as notas serão todas atuais para vocês também e os comentários feitos por vocês serão publicados nos outros sites também. Bom, no próximo capítulo isso ainda não acontecerá, mas, depois dele, todos estarão juntos! Aí, saibam que a fic será atualizada, geralmente, de quinze em quinze dias. Outras fics minha serão publicadas posteriormente também e eu os informarei sobre isso. É, gente, o Capítulo 10 promete!!! Não percam!

Muito obrigado, leitores. Abraços a todos: Bruno P. L.

Agora sim, por fim... Vamos à história!!!

() FILOSOFIA:

Quando nos submetemos ao domínio de alguém é porque temos medo de nos dominarmos a nós mesmos.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

O Hexágono Protetor foi feito com sucesso. Gina Weasley começou suas aulas de Oclumancia. E, na aula, ela se deparou com uma lembrança que não queria revelar ao professor... Será que ela vai conseguir?

() HISTÓRIA:

- Legilimens!

Abel a pegou no momento de maior fraqueza, como ela esperava. O feitiço foi, pelo menos, dez vezes mais veloz e mais forte que os anteriores. E agora? O que ela faria? Ela já até imaginava o que viria...

Gina estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela acabara de conquistar o campeonato de Quadribol. Então, eis que Harry Potter, até então grande amor e sonho de Gina Weasley, entrou no salão. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram... Ah, aquele seria o momento! O momento de realização do sonho! E, com num passe de mágica, Gina estava pendurada no pescoço de Harry. Ah, seria agora... Seria agora...

Não, não, não! Abel de Oliveira não podia ver aquilo! Não mesmo!

Gina tentou se livrar dos seus pensamentos... Tentou se livrar dos seus sentimentos... Tentou afastá-los, bloqueá-los... Mas toda vez que ela começava a tentar, a cena que ela vivia ficava cada vez mais forte. Certamente o professor estava aumentando a energia mágica utilizada. Ela sabia, sabia que era isso! Mas a caçula Weasley precisava conseguir expulsar o mestre de sua mente! Ela precisava! Ele não podia ver aquilo, não mesmo! A cena ia ficando cada vez mais forte... Mais forte... Ela não estava na sala de aula, não via nem ouvia o amado professor... Não, ela não conseguiria! Ah, que triste era! Ela não conseguiria! Não conseguiria!

Os lábios de Gina e Harry se aproximavam... Era bom, sim, aquilo era bom... Os lábios quase se tocavam...

Ah, ela não conseguiria... Não conseguiria...

Em um daqueles raros momentos em que a gente tira forças do nada, Gina Weasley conseguiu uma façanha: ela lançou o feitiço expulsório mais forte que já conseguiu em toda a sua vida até então! Ela pensou:

- "Essa não, Professor!"

A força do feitiço foi tão grande que Abel quase se desequilibrou; contudo, ele conseguiu se manter de pé. Gina perdeu as energias e ia cair no chão, quando ouviu uma voz que enunciou:

- Mobilicorpus!

Ah, aquela voz salvadora!!!...

A caçula Weasley só percebeu quando já estava sentada em um sofá, provavelmente conjurado pelo mestre. Abel estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele disse:

- Incrível, Gina! Parabéns! Você foi demais!

Ela queria, porém não conseguia agradecer. O docente falou:

- Não, não diga nada... Descanse um pouco. Você precisa recuperar suas energias. E... Por hoje chega. Amanhã continuamos, ok?

Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Abel deu uma poção à garota; ela tomou e se sentiu melhor. O Professor Oliveira explicou:

- Essa poção vai te ajudar a recuperar mais rápido suas energias. E vou te dar também uma outra poção que evitará dores de cabeça... É que, quando temos nossa mente invadida, sentimos dores de cabeça... É um sintoma, sabe? Mas eu tenho uma poção que vai, no mínimo, amenizar essas dores e, se você tiver sorte, não sentirá nada! Tome...

Abel de Oliveira deu a poção à sua aluna, que bebeu toda. O mestre então disse:

- Muito bom seu feitiço expulsório! É isso que você precisa fazer: expulsar com força e fúria todos os que tentarem entrar em sua mente. Bem... Você já está um pouco melhor?

- Sim, professor, estou... - Gina Weasley respondeu.

- Ah, que bom! Por hoje é só, então. Amanhã continuamos.

- Tá...

Os dois foram até o Salão Principal, porque estava na hora do almoço.

Hermione e Alana, após a saída de Gina, permaneceram conversando - sobre livros...

Como Harry não se interessava pelo assunto, ficou aéreo. Ele só observava Hermione... Alana notou e comentou em voz baixa:

- Olha... Olha como ele fica olhando pra você...

- Quem? - Hermione perguntou.

- Ora, Hermione, quem seria?

- Não sei...

- Ah, tá... Jura mesmo que não sabe?

- E eu deveria saber?

- Bom, se você olhasse pra frente - e eu sei que você já olhou várias vezes -, você saberia!

- De quem você está falando, Alana?

- De quem seria? Ora, do Harry!

- O Harry? Olhando... Pra mim?

- Não... Olhando pra alguma coisa que tá na frente dele, e que por acaso é você? - Alana gargalhou e continuou: - Olhe pra frente, Hermione! Olhe pra frente e você vai ver um rapaz de olhos verdes te encarando e quase babando...

Hermione olhou... Nesse momento, o olhar dos dois se encontrou... Ah, aquilo era bom, tão bom! Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali se olhando, perdidos. Alana zombou:

- Alô! Alô! Terra chamando Hermione Granger! Você está aí? Ou será que não tem ninguém na nave?

- Ahn? O quê? - Hermione se assustou.

- Ah... Desculpe-me... Eu te acordei dos seus sonhos, não é?

- Sonhos?

- Ah... Talvez eu esteja errada... Acho que você ainda não acordou.

Devagar, e bem devagar, Hermione olhou para Alana. Então, quando ela viu a expressão zombeteira no rosto da irmã de Abel, foi que Hermione Granger percebeu o que acontecia. Ela tentou se explicar:

- Eu... Eu... Eu não estava...

- Babando? Sonhando? Ou... Apaixonada por um certo garoto de olhos verdes?

- Ah... É que... - Granger ficou sem graça.

- Não negue, Hermione! Você estava toda derretida aí por Harry Potter!

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe! Isso não é ruim! E eu não vou contar pra ninguém, embora eu ache isso desnecessário, já que, como você esconde muito bem seu amor incondicional pelo "menino que sobreviveu", toda Hogwarts já deve estar sabendo...

- O quê? Todo mundo... Sabendo que...

- Ah, fique calma! Não há nada de mau nisso, há?

- Ah... Eu...

Nesse momento, entrou no salão um Rony bem sonolento.

- Bom dia... - Cumprimentou o rapaz, com um bocejo.

- Bom dia, Rony! - Alana cumprimentou, animada.

- Bom dia... - Hermione cumprimentou também.

- Ele não é bonitinho quando está com aquela carinha de sono? - Alana disse a Hermione.

- Bonitinho, é? - Hermione gargalhou. - Eu não acho.

- Ah, é que você tem muito mau gosto... E... Isso é bom! - Alana também sorriu.

Rony se sentou do lado de Harry.

O almoço foi servido. Nenhum dos presentes percebeu o passar do tempo: Harry ficou olhando para Hermione o tempo todo e Hermione ficou conversando com Alana. Agora Rony e Harry conversavam:

- Ah, Rony, você dormiu demais hoje, hem? - Harry falou.

- É, eu tava morrendo de cansaço!

- Ah... Entendo.

- Harry... Há uma coisa nisso tudo que eu não compreendo...

- O que é?

- Por que mataram a Trewlaney?

- Não sei, Rony... E, é muito estranho que não tenha tido um funeral... Ninguém comentou nada. Eu nem vi mais o corpo!

Nesse momento, entrou no salão o Professor Oliveira, o qual acompanhava Gina Weasley. O docente ouviu a conversa e interveio:

- Trewlaney não terá um funeral aberto a visitantes curiosos, senhores! Ela não era uma das professoras mais queridas e eu não vou permitir que haja falsidade num momento tão sublime! Quem gostava mesmo dela participará do funeral. E, só aos participantes interessam a data e o local do enterro. E, Weasley, quero você na minha sala depois do almoço, pra cumprir seu primeiro dia de detenção! E sem atrasos, ouviu? Agora... Quanto ao motivo da morte dela... Bem, isso sim é interessante... Isso sim interessa a todos nós.

Abel foi para a mesa dos professores. A conversa entre Harry e Rony continuou. Harry falou primeiro:

- Então, será que o professor não sabe o motivo?

- Parece que não, Harry.

- Ah... Deve ser grave mesmo, não? Digo... A Trewlaney não fazia muitas previsões acertadas, mas, previa as principais coisas, os principais acontecimentos... Ela previu sobre mim e Voldemort e previu o retorno de Ton Riddle... Será que ela fez alguma outra previsão interessante?

- Deve ter sido...

Enquanto isso, Gina cumprimentava as amigas:

- Olá, meninas!

- Oi, Gina! - Alana cumprimentou, animada. - Como foi a "detenção"? - Alana gargalhou após falar, de modo sarcástico, a última palavra.

- Ah, foi excelente!

- Aprendeu muito? - Alana questionou, sarcástica.

- Claro! - Gina respondeu. - Você acha que o Professor Oliveira não é profissional, Alana?

- Não... Eu sei que ele é profissional. - Alana respondeu, agora séria.

- Eu aprendi muito de Oclumancia.

- É, dá pra perceber. - Alana falou. - Você já consegue fechar parcialmente sua mente.

- Ah... Mas... Com você, isso não adianta, não é?

- Não. Conheço a técnica vampírica de leitura de pensamentos.

- Sim, Abel me contou sobre isso.

- Mas isso não é segredo!

- Eu sei... Você fala pra todo mundo sobre isso... - As duas sorriram.

O almoço foi tranqüilo. Em seguida, Harry e Hermione foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Alana e Gina foram para a biblioteca, onde ficaram lendo e conversando. Rony foi para a sala do professor de D.C.A.T., a fim de cumprir sua detenção. Quando chegou, o Professor Oliveira já esperava por ele.

- Muito bem, Weasley. Hoje será o primeiro dos sete dias de detenção que você terá de cumprir. Acompanhe-me!

Abel abriu uma porta que há pouco estava invisível. Eles adentraram e Rony viu uma sala cheia de coisas interessantes. Abel de Oliveira apresentou:

- Seja bem-vindo à minha Sala de Detenções! Espero que você se divirta muito, porque eu vou me divertir vendo você sofrer aqui!

Nesse momento, surgiram uma mesa e uma cadeira. Abel convidou:

- Sente-se, Weasley!

Rony se sentou. O Professor Oliveira, então, explicou:

- Na sua frente, você pode ver três vasilhas e uma bacia. Na bacia, você tem arroz, feijão e ervilha. Você deve colocar tudo o que for arroz na vasilha branca, todos os grãos de feijão na vasilha azul e toda a ervilha na vasilha verde. Bem, a bacia está cheia até a boca e ela é bem grande; então, suponho que você terá muito trabalho... Ah! Tome cuidado: às vezes, as vasilhas gostam de brincar e mudar de cor sozinhas... Os grãos também brincam muito, sabe? Alguns grãos de arroz fingem ser de feijão, uns grãos de ervilha se transfiguram sozinhos em grãos de arroz... Enfim, é uma bagunça! Eles são muito desobedientes, sabe? Bom, sugiro que você use sua varinha e as magias corretas para colocar cada coisa em seu lugar. Afinal, se você colocar um grão errado, todos os grãos voltarão para a bacia, mesmo aqueles que você tinha colocado certo. Então, cuidado com as vasilhas e com os grãos, que todos gostam muito de brincar aqui... E... Para que você não se sinta pressionado, vou deixá-lo sozinho. Sua concentração não será atrapalhada, já que não há janelas... Então, bom trabalho! Não tente sair, porque a porta se trancará assim que eu deixar esta sala e só se abrirá quando você cumprir a tarefa. Bom trabalho e, boa sorte, Weasley!

Dizendo isso, Abel saiu e a porta da sala se trancou.

O docente se sentou em sua mesa. Nesse momento, o relógio de Abel tocou... Alguém o chamava. Quem seria? O mestre olhou e viu: era Adan Silva, seu melhor amigo. Abel atendeu:

- Fala, Adan! Como vão as coisas por aí?

- Depende... - Respondeu Adan, com o costumeiro tom seco. - O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Quero saber como vão as coisas por aí, oras!

- Ah... Tão simplista, você... Há dois pontos de vista, sabia? Bem, para Lúcifer, ta tudo excelente! Para você... Creio que não.

- E... Por quê?

- E sou eu quem deve responder?

- Não é?

- Ah, tá... Bom, deixe-me ver se estou bem informado... Morreu uma professora aí em Hogwarts, não é?

- Sim, morreu.

- E... Por acaso ela era professora de Adivinhação?

- Sim, era.

- Ela se chamava Trewlaney, não é?

- Sim...

- E, muitos diziam que ela era uma charlatã, certo?

- Certo...

- Ah, sim... Estou bem informado, então. Bem, o que acontece é que nossa coleguinha de profissão não era charlatã... Afinal, ela previu, talvez, duas das coisas mais importantes que aconteceu no mundo bruxo nos últimos tempos: a Profecia de Harry Potter e Tom Riddle e a Profecia da Volta de Voldemort.

- Ora, Adan! Disso tudo eu já sei! Conte-me algo que eu não saiba!

- Sim, claro, tudo o que eu disse, naturalmente, você já sabe. O que você não sabe é que nossa companheira fez uma nova previsão!

- Ah, entendo...

- E, dessa vez, a previsão foi escrita, e não falada.

- Ah... Então... Foi por isso que ela morreu, não foi? Ela previu onde serão escondidas as sete bestas quando forem soltas, não é?

- Ah, Abel! Você é sem graça demais! Como adivinhou? Por acaso pode ler meus pensamentos de tão longe?

- Sim, posso, primeiro, porque estou olhando pra você; depois... Ah, deixa pra lá. Porém, eu não precisei ler seus pensamentos para deduzir isso... É óbvio demais!

- Ah, tá... Eu não conseguiria chegar tão longe em tão pouco tempo, mas... Eu me esqueço sempre que você é a mente mais brilhante do universo...

- Não exagere, Adan! Agora, minha dúvida é... Snape conseguiu pegar a Profecia?

- Ah... É... Bem... Infelizmente, sim.

- Oh, não! Droga! Eu nunca perdi uma profecia antes... Ainda mais quando estava na minha cara! Droga! Bom, Adan, volte o mais rápido que puder, ok?

- Tudo bem, Abel, mas... Acho melhor que eu volte só na data combinada.

- Lúcifer desconfia de você?

- Não... Acho que não. Ele estranha que não pode ler a minha mente, mas acha que você me ensinou a fechar a mente para ele... Ele não sabe que você bloqueia minha mente e não o deixa ler meus pensamentos... E... Que bom, né? Se ele soubesse, eu estaria morto agora! Mas... É sempre bom ter cautela, não é?

- É, é sim. Bom, preciso recuperar essa profecia.

- O que pensa em fazer, Abel?

- O que mais eu poderia fazer, a não ser invadir o inferno?

- O quê? Você está louco?

- Há outra opção?

- Não sei, mas... Invadir o inferno é loucura! Abel, pense... Todas as criaturas maléficas estão aqui... Como você vai entrar? Não vai sobreviver por um segundo sequer!

- Adan, eu já fiz isso outras vezes.

- Eu não vou conseguir impedir você, vou?

- Não.

- Então... Boa sorte! Eu só lhe recomendo não trazer sua equipe aqui... Lúcifer está com ódio dela... Vocês tornaram Hogwarts um lugar muito seguro, sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. E agora Lúcifer pensa que você será o espião dele aqui, não é?

- Sim, é isso aí.

- Grande tolo! Bom, não vou levar minha equipe: não se preocupe! O único que irá comigo, se quiser, será Harry Potter.

- Vai mesmo fazer dele seu sucessor?

- Se ele quiser, sim.

- Eu ainda acho que você podia fazer de Alana uma boa sucessora...

- Está louco? Eu jamais faria isso!

- Irmão protetor... Entendo.

- Bem, Adan, mais alguma novidade?

- Não, é só isso mesmo. Ahn... Quer que eu prepare um caminho aqui pra você? Digo... Posso lançar alguns feitiços que impeçam as criaturas de irem a alguns lugares... Dá pra criar um bom caminho.

- Não, é arriscado demais. Não quero perder meu espião! Só quero que você faça uma coisa, se puder...

- O que é?

- Faça um mapa, com a localização da Profecia.

- Tudo bem: você terá esse mapa na próxima Segunda-Feira!

- Obrigado, Adan e... Tome cuidado!

- Sim, tomarei! Mas, se eu morrer, não me importo! Quando eu decidi entrar nessa guerra, Abel, eu disse que estava disposto a dar a minha vida! Eu sempre fui um aluno medíocre! Eu só conseguia um feito: ser o segundo melhor em Poções. Mesmo assim, eu nunca pude fazer nada... Nada... O único que acreditou em mim foi você, e eu quero fazer alguma coisa para o mundo, algo de que toda a humanidade possa se orgulhar de mim! E, dar a minha vida para que o "Escolhido" vença Lúcifer me parece um grande feito... Se preciso for, Abel, eu darei a minha vida! E, se eu morrer, saiba que eu escolhi assim! Como você mesmo diz, toda guerra cobra seu preço aos que lutam e, o preço da guerra é a vida. Bem, eu jamais conseguiria fazer alguma coisa honrada na vida... Então, ajudarei a pagar o preço da guerra, se necessário. Eu darei a minha vida, com orgulho, com gosto e com alegria!

- Adan, poupe sua voz! Eu não quero saber se você daria ou não sua vida, ouviu? Quero você vivo aqui, na próxima Segunda, pra dar aulas de Poções pros seus alunos! Eu não vou te substituir por mais tempo, ok?

- Tudo bem, Abel, eu estarei aí na semana que vem! - Adan sorriu. - Agora... Preciso ir! Até mais!

- Até!

Abel baixou a cabeça e ficou pensativo. Ah, ir ao inferno tentar buscar uma profecia... Não era nada animador!

- Droga! Quando minha vida parece ter sentido novamente, a guerra parece ser mais dura! Por quê? - O Professor Oliveira falou para si mesmo.

O resto do dia foi monótono e não merece relato. No jantar, todos estavam na mesa, exceto Ronald, que cumpria ainda sua primeira tarefa na detenção. Todos notaram que o Professor Oliveira parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, mas... Quem iria perguntar? Ninguém! Todos temiam perguntar e levar a detenção que Rony levou. Bem, ninguém sabia ainda ao certo de que se tratava, mas, certamente não era uma coisa boa, já que Ronald Weasley - que tanto amava a comida de Hogwarts - era o único que não foi jantar. Após o jantar, Alana disse a Gina:

- Preciso saber o que está acontecendo...

- Ah... É... O Professor Oliveira não parecia nada animado...

- Eu acho que tem a ver com uma profecia sobre o esconderijo das sete bestas apocalípticas... Eu já li que, em toda grande guerra entre Lúcifer e um "Escolhido", quando a parte humana de Lúcifer morre, são liberadas sete bestas pelo mundo. Bem... O "Escolhido" sempre tem uma ajuda para achar as sete bestas... Digo... Uma profecia... E a profecia sempre é feita por alguém especialista em Adivinhação. A Trewlaney não era a mais especialista, mas... Ela fez as previsões mais importantes dos últimos tempos. Então, é só juntar dois mais dois e... Teremos o porquê da preocupação do meu irmão. Veja... Trewlaney foi assassinada por Severo Snape - o maior seguidor de Lúcifer, provavelmente. E... Snape ficou rodando por Hogwarts um tempo razoável... Depois, fugiu. Você acha que ele foi de mãos abanando?

- Não, Snape é muito esperto...

- Pois é! Certamente ele levou a profecia para Lúcifer! E... O que me preocupa é... Bem, acho que meu irmão pretende buscá-la.

- Mas... Como? E... Onde?

- Gina, só há um lugar onde ele possa buscar a profecia, se Snape a levou. E, esse lugar é...

- Oh, não! É o... O... O inferno?

- Sim, Gina, infelizmente sim. E o pior é que eu acho que ele pretende ir sozinho lá.

- Mas... É perigoso!

- Eu sei! Por que você acha que estou preocupada? Preciso falar com ele!

- Se Hermione perguntar por você... Ou... Qualquer outra pessoa... O que digo?

- Bem, Hermione não vai perguntar por ninguém enquanto o Harry estiver ali, olhando pra ela e ela pra ele. Mas, se alguém perguntar por mim, diga que fui falar com meu irmão... Não há nada estranho nisso, há?

- Não, não.

Alana se levantou e rumou para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Chegando lá, ela bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Então, ela abriu e entrou. Não havia ninguém na sala. Certamente, o irmão estaria no escritório. Ela entrou no escritório e o viu escrevendo alguma coisa... O que seria? A garota tinha autorização para entrar quando quisesse; Abel não barrava a entrada dela. Fosse outro aluno, a porta do escritório não apareceria; contudo, na sala havia magias que reconheciam as pessoas a quem Abel de Oliveira dava autorização para entrar em seu escritório a qualquer momento. Alana chamou:

- Abel?

- Ah, Lana... É você... Está tudo bem?

- Comigo sim. Mas... Com você, acho que não.

- Você se enganou. Comigo está tudo ótimo.

- Não parece...

- Você está confundindo preocupação com "estar mal". Eu estou preocupado, mas, estou bem.

- Ah, tá... Claro... E... Sua preocupação tem a ver com a profecia, não tem?

- Sim, tem.

- Abel... Você não está pensando em ir sozinho buscar a profecia lá no inferno, está?

- Não, Lana, eu não estou pensando em ir sozinho, eu vou!

- Não mesmo! Acha que vou deixar você ir sozinho? Jamais!

- Ah, eu sinto muito, mas, dessa vez, você não irá comigo! Primeiro, porque é perigoso demais! Segundo...

- Ora, Abel! Acha que vou ver você sair e não vou te seguir, é?

- Não acho, tenho certeza! Você ainda não aprendeu a abrir portais, aprendeu?

- Não...

- Ah, que bom! Então, você não vai conseguir me seguir!

- Abel... É arriscado ir sozinho...

- Sim, é. E é por isso mesmo que vou sozinho! É arriscado ir sozinho, porque posso perder minha vida; contudo, se eu for acompanhado, mais vidas estarão em jogo! Sinto muito, Lana, mas, dessa vez, o máximo que você pode fazer é torcer por mim.

- Não acho justo, Abel.

- Eu também não acho. Mas será assim. Não vou permitir que você se arrisque dessa vez. Você terá outras oportunidades para isso, mas, não agora.

- Quando, Abel?

- Em breve... Essa aventura será exclusiva minha. Minha e, talvez, do meu sucessor.

- Ah! Então você acha que Harry vai te ajudar em alguma coisa, é?

- Não, ele vai só me atrapalhar...

- Então... Não entendo!

- Mas ele vai aprender muito, e é isso o que importa.

- Ah, tá... Eu não vou conseguir convencê-lo a me deixar ir, vou?

- Não, não mesmo!

- E, também não vou convencer você a não ir, vou?

- Não.

- Então, só me resta ficar de olho em você e, quando estiver indo...

- Ah, não perca seu tempo com isso... Dessa vez irei sem que você saiba.

- Não haverá despedidas?

- Não, porque pretendo voltar. Aliás, não pretendo: eu voltarei! E voltarei com a profecia na mão! E, rápido!

- Então... Boa sorte!

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Alana saiu da sala onde as aulas de D.C.A.T. eram ministradas com o dobro da preocupação. Ela sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada e, isso a desesperava. A garota subiu correndo as escadas e, em pouco tempo, estava diante da mulher gorda.

- "Lealdade e coragem!" - Ela disse a senha e entrou.

Gina a esperava:

- E aí? Como foi? - Questionou a ruiva.

- Ah, nada bem...

- Por quê?

- Gina... Ele irá sozinho... E... Eu nem saberei quando! Ah... Isso é terrível... Droga! Ele pode estar saindo agora! Ou, talvez, daqui a uma hora... Ou... Daqui a um dia... Sei lá!

- Mas... Mas... O que aconteceu?

- Ele me disse que irá buscar a profecia no inferno sozinho! Ah, Gina... Sozinho! Imagina? Sozinho!

- Nossa... Terrível, não é?

- Terrível? Isso é injusto! Por que ele faz isso?

- Ah, Alana... Provavelmente pra proteger você... Você e também todos nós... Se algum de nós for... Talvez seja perigoso... Talvez o atrapalhe... Sei lá... Mas... Eu também queria ir, sabe?

- Sim, claro. Bom, não poderemos fazer nada... Nada além de lhe desejar boa sorte. Mudando de assunto... Você viu Rony?

- Ah, não... Não vi. Ele deve estar cumprindo a detenção ainda...

- É, deve sim.

- Bem, Alana, eu vou dormir... A Hermione ainda está no Salão Principal conversando com o Harry... Eu só não sei o que eles conversam tanto... Mas...

- Não sabe mesmo, Gina? Você nem é capaz de deduzir?

- Ah... Não sei... Talvez...

- Eles devem estar fazendo planos para uma vida a dois... - Alana debochou.

- Ah, é, deve ser isso sim! - Gina também sorriu. - Bom, boa-noite! Você vai ficar aí, não é?

- Sim, vou.

- Vai esperar meu irmão, certo? - Gina sorriu marotamente.

- Claro! - Alana respondeu, veementemente.

- Ah... Pena que meu irmão é um bobão lerdo... - Gina lamentou.

- Não, ele não é.

- Ah, desculpe... Eu esqueço que não devo criticá-lo perto da maior defensora que ele tem... - Dizendo isso, Gina subiu correndo para o dormitório.

A garota precisava treinar Oclumancia... Ela queria estar pronta para a aula do dia seguinte. Então, a caçula Weasley fechou os olhos, esvaziou a mente e dormiu uma noite sem sonhos.

Harry conversava com Hermione no Salão Principal. Os dois passaram a tarde juntos... Harry teve uma tarde ótima! É verdade que Hermione falava quase o tempo todo sobre livros, mas, depois da batalha contra Voldemort, Harry Potter aprendeu a dar importância aos livros e, como ele precisava se distrair, lia muitos. Além disso, era bom ouvir aquela voz doce e meiga falar sobre qualquer coisa... Era bom olhar para aqueles cabelos... Ver o movimento das mãos dela... Ah, como era bom!

Hermione dizia:

- Harry... Eu achei muito estranho... Por que a Trewlaney foi assassinada por Snape?

Ah, o garoto estava perdido em algum lugar entre os cabelos e o rosto de Granger...

- Harry! - Chamou Hermione... - Harry! Harry! Está me ouvindo?

- Ahn? O quê?

- Harry! Você não ouviu nada do que eu lhe disse?

- Ah... É que... Eu... Eu estava... Pensando... Sabe?

- Pensando em quê, Harry?

O rapaz pensou em dizer a verdade: pensou em dizer que estava pensando em pedi-la em namoro, em casamento - ah! Como seria lindo! -, nos dois ou três filhos que pretendia ter... Ele pensou, mas não disse, porque não tinha coragem suficiente. Afinal... O que a amiga pensaria? Então, ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Ah... Eu... Eu tava pensando... na... Na... Na morte da Trewlaney...

- Mas é disso mesmo que eu estava falando, Harry!

- Ah... Desculpe-me, Hermione... É que...

- Tudo bem, Harry. Bom, eu não entendo por que a Trewlaney foi assassinada por Snape...

- Ah... Eu tava falando com o Rony há pouco sobre isso... Digo... Na hora do almoço...

- E?

- Bem, nós também não sabemos muito, mas... Talvez... Talvez a Trewlaney previu algo importante... Ela sempre prevê coisas importantes, então...

- Não acredito, Harry...

- Bom, não há outro motivo para assassinar a Trewlaney, há? Por que a matariam, se não fosse por alguma previsão brilhante que ela fez?

- Eu não sei, Harry... Eu não sei. Nossa! Já está tarde!!! Vamos para o Salão Comunal, Harry?

- Tá...

- Ah, não! Tenho que fazer minha ronda! E... Cadê o Rony?

- Ah... Tá cumprindo detenção com o Professor Oliveira...

- Ah... Eu... Eu não queria ir sozinha, mas... Preciso fazer a ronda...

- Quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Ah... Tudo bem, Harry... - A resposta dada por Granger não condizia com sua cara de extrema felicidade.

Harry acompanhou Hermione na ronda. A monitora deu bronca em alguns alunos, apreendeu alguns objetos proibidos, aplicou algumas detenções e, quando acabou, - sempre acompanhada por Harry Potter - seguiu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Quando viu Alana, Hermione ficou apreensiva. O que a irmã do Professor Oliveira diria? Talvez... - "Olha o casal de pombinhos! Que lindo!"; talvez... - "Vai ficar com dor de pescoço, Hermione! Olha pra frente!"; ah, não... Ela não podia fazer isso!

Hermione se surpreendeu, porque Alana não disse nada. A garota lia um livro e nem olhou para o casal. Agradecida, Granger se despediu de Potter:

- Harry... Eu... Eu vou dormir, ok? Boa-noite!

- Boa-noite, Hermione!

- Alana... Você vai ficar aí? - Questionou a monitora-chefe.

- Vou... Boa-noite, Hermione.

- Então tá... Boa-noite!

Harry subiu e também foi dormir.

Alana ficou ali, lendo. O relógio marcava duas horas da madrugada, quando um garoto alto e ruivo entrou pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda. Alana cumprimentou:

- Olá, Rony, bom-dia!

- Alana? Você ainda tá aí?

- É, eu fiquei esperando você. Bom... Não é nada legal cumprir uma detenção e... Com o meu irmão é ainda pior, eu acho.

- Ah... É terrível, mas... Acho que não deve ser a pior detenção que eu já tive... As detenções de Snape eram muito ruins também...

- Meu irmão te fez de Cinderela, não é?

- Quê?

- Ah, Rony... Deixa pra lá... Mas... Tá tudo bem?

- Ah... Tá... Tá tudo bem sim. Eu só tô cansado, mas... Tá tudo bem.

- Então, boa noite, Rony!

- Ah... Boa-noite...

Alana se levantou e subiu as escadas, na direção do dormitório feminino. Rony ficou ali, olhando na direção em que a garota foi... Ah, como ela era linda!!! Como podia ser tão bonita assim???

Depois de algum tempo, assim que Ronald saiu do transe em que se encontrava, ele também subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório e dormiu, quase antes mesmo de se deitar.

No outro dia, Harry Potter acordou. Colocou seus óculos... Ah, pelo menos dessa vez as noites de sono dele estavam sendo tranqüilas! Harry chamou por seu melhor amigo e demorou uns cinco minutos tentando acordá-lo, até conseguir. Ronald estava com um mau-humor terrível! Além, é claro, da cara de sono... Depois de se arrumarem, os dois desceram e foram tomar café. No Salão Principal, encontraram Gina, Hermione e Alana. Ao ver Alana, o mau-humor do jovem Weasley foi para o espaço... Harry comentou:

- Ah... Seu dia melhorou muito e rápido demais, não é?

Rony fechou a cara para ele e depois voltou a olhar para Alana e sorrir. Gina sorria sarcasticamente para Alana e dizia:

- Engraçado... Meu irmão parecia bem mau-humorado, sabe? Mas, assim, de repente... Ele está sorrindo! Será por quê?

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo do seu bom-humor... - Devolveu Alana, em tom irônico. - Você tem aula-dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora, não é? - Agora sim a irmã de Abel gargalhava.

- Ah... É... É sim.

Após o café... Aliás, bem antes do café terminar, Gina saiu da mesa, foi até Luna e perguntou:

- Vamos?

- Pra onde? - Luna questionou... Ora, ainda era cedo, não?

- Pra sala!

- Mas... Gina... Ta cedo!

- Bom... Eu já to indo...

- Tudo bem... Mas... Eu acho que o seu professor querido não está lá...

- Mesmo assim...

- Quer ser a primeira, não é?

- É...

- Tá. Então vamos.

Gina e Luna foram para a sala do Professor Abel. A porta da sala já estava aberta, mas, o docente ainda não se encontrava ali. Gina se sentou na frente, como na primeira aula. Dessa vez, Luna se sentou do lado da amiga.

Hermione e Alana acabaram de tomar café. Harry também havia acabado. Rony ainda não. Hermione chamou:

- Vamos para a aula?

- Espera um pouco, Hermione! To tomando café ainda! - Ronald respondeu, seco e com uma voz desanimada.

- Ah... - Hermione se virou para Alana e disse: - Eu nunca consegui domá-lo.

Alana sorriu e respondeu:

- É, deu pra perceber...

- Mas... Você... - Sugeriu Granger.

- Não... Deixa ele tomar café primeiro...

Após algum tempo, Rony terminou o café. O Profeta Diário já tinha chegado e Hermione e Alana já haviam lido seus exemplares. Alana convidou:

- Rony... Vamos?

- Ah... Tá...

Na verdade, Ronald nem sabia para onde, mas, com Alana, ele iria ao inferno! Hermione sorriu, levantou-se e já ia saindo com Alana e Rony, quando percebeu que Harry ainda estava sentado. A garota chamou:

- Harry! Vamos!

Com um salto, Harry se ergueu e saiu correndo na direção de Hermione e, então, foram todos para a sala. Alana riu-se demais da cena patética...

Não demorou muito para que McGonagal chegasse na sala. A professora cumprimentou a todos:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia - respondeu a classe, em uníssono.

Minerva começou a aula:

- Neste ano, vamos falar das transfigurações mais complicadas, que envolvem vidas complexas. Aprenderemos a nos transfigurar... Aprenderemos a transfigurar outras pessoas... Aprenderemos a melhor maneira de alguém se disfarçar. Todos sabem que Rabicho enganou muita gente, por muito tempo, só porque conseguiu se transfigurar em rato! Se você se transfigurar em árvore, pode espionar qualquer coisa que, dificilmente alguém irá perceber! A transfiguração é fundamental na vida dos aurores, é fundamental em uma guerra, é fundamental na vida de um bom bruxo! Este ano, vocês aprenderão técnicas realmente complicadas e úteis!

Hermione bebia as palavras que a professora dizia. Alana lançava um olhar de "ah, falar isso tudo? Perda de tempo!" para a professora. A verdade é que grande parte do que eles aprenderiam Alana já sabia. Afinal, participar das aventuras de Abel de Oliveira traz grandes aprendizados...

Minerva McGonagal continuou:

- Muito bem, vamos começar, então. Espero que vocês estejam animados, porque este ano é ano de NIEMS para vocês. E, os NIEMS são determinantes nas carreiras que irão seguir. Algum professor já falou isso pra vocês? ... Bem, parece que não, pelo silêncio geral ... Bom, os NIEMS são determinantes porque, sem eles, vocês não serão nada! Ter bons NIEMS abrem grandes possibilidades! Por outro lado, ter NIEMS ruins fecham muitas portas. Então, sugiro a vocês que se esforcem! Bem, vamos começar a matéria, então. Vamos começar o ano aprendendo Animagia. A Animagia é a arte de um bruxo se transformar em animal. Quando um bruxo se transforma em animal, dizemos que ele está praticando Animagia. É claro que poucos conseguem se transformar; poucos têm o dom necessário; poucos se dispõem a treinar o tanto necessário (porque é difícil)... Enfim, pouquíssimas pessoas conseguem. Além disso, tal prática é extremamente controlada pelo Ministério da Magia, exatamente para evitar que animagos não-registrados cometam crimes e se refugiem em suas formas animais... Vamos aprender a teoria checar quem tem dom e disposição para aprender na prática. Quem tiver poderá praticar e, talvez, se tornar um animago. Vamos começar pela teoria, porque ela é importantíssima! A Animagia é perigosa... Praticá-la sem o conhecimento necessário pode ser catastrófico! Então, abram seus livros na página cinco e comecem a ler!

Todos abriram e foram ler, exceto uma pessoa: Alana de Oliveira. Vendo isso, a professora Minerva se dirigiu até a mesa da garota e disse:

- Senhorita Oliveira! A senhorita não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim, Professora, ouvi.

- Então, por que não está lendo?

- Ah... É que nesse livro, Professora, não há nada que eu não saiba! Eu não preciso ler sobre Animagia, não preciso fazer esse teste que tem aí na página trinta e sete, não preciso mesmo!

- E, posso saber por quê, senhorita Oliveira?

- Sim, professora, claro! Eu já sou uma animaga!

- O quê? - A professora não acreditou. - A senhorita está de brincadeira comigo, não é, senhorita Oliveira?

- Não, professora! Se a senhora quiser, faço uma demonstração aqui agora!

- Senhorita Oliveira, eu espero que a senhorita esteja dizendo a verdade! Se estiver mentindo, vou retirar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória e lhe aplicar uma boa detenção! Quero ver! Transforme-se, então, em animal!

Enquanto isso, na sala de D.C.A.T., Abel entrou e cumprimentou a turma:

- Bom dia, classe!

- Bom dia! - Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, vamos aprender sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis, como eu havia dito na primeira aula. Vamos começar aprendendo sobre a Maldição _Imperius_. A Maldição _Imperius_ é aquela que dá o controle a quem a lançar sobre seu alvo. Numa explicação simplória, podemos dizer que quem lança a _Imperius_ é o "Senhor" e o alvo é o "Escravo". O escravo tem que obedecer ao senhor, mesmo que não concorde com as idéias dele. Isso causa sérios problemas aos dominados... Às vezes, um "Escravo" é obrigado a fazer coisas que jamais faria! Contudo, vejam a armadilha por detrás disso... Qual é a diferença entre a relação que há entre o senhor e seu escravo e a relação entre um governante eleito e seu governado? Em ambos os casos, os "inferiores" obedecem sem questionar os "superiores". Contudo, na relação senhor/escravo a obediência é obrigatória; na relação "governante eleito"/governado a obediência é livre. Quando Voldemort - a turma se alvoroçou e Abel se irritou: - Chega! - O grito e a porrada na mesa fez todos se calarem. - Escutem aqui: vocês não devem temer Voldemort! - Ninguém ousou sequer se mexer. - Como eu disse, Tom Riddle era apenas um garoto frustrado por não ter tido o amor dos pais! Aliás, mais especificamente o amor do pai! Ele nem era tão poderoso assim! E, quem duvidar disso, quem insistir em temer Tom Riddle... Eu vou provar a essa pessoa, na prática, que Voldemort era só um amador! Ouviram? - Só o silêncio foi ouvido. Abel, então, continuou: - Muito bem, vamos continuar. Após a primeira derrota de Voldemort, muitos "governados" se disseram "escravos", entendem? Muitas pessoas alegaram estar sob o efeito da Maldição _Imperius_, quando efetivamente não estavam. Bom, o Ministério da Magia foi bem negligente também... Afinal, um _Veritaserum_ resolveria o problema, não é? Era fácil! E, além disso, um bom legilimante poderia também descobrir a verdade. Há outras formas... A pessoa sob efeito de _Imperius_ perde parte de sua Energia Mágica... É uma perda pequena, mas, com um bom aparelho medidor que, no Brasil, encontra-se muito fácil, dá pra descobrir. Mas, aqui... Parece que a tecnologia bruxa ainda não chegou. Bem, vou ensiná-los a lançar a _Imperius_ e a resistir a ela. A _Imperius_ é perigosíssima! Como eu disse há pouco, muitos "Escravos" fazem coisas que jamais fariam se estivessem em seu perfeito juízo! Então, muitos bruxos das trevas a usam em seus opositores, obrigando-os a fazerem coisas terríveis, tais como: matar seus familiares, seus amigos, fazerem Voto Perpétuo para prometer fidelidade às trevas, dentre outras coisas... E, depois, os bruxos das trevas retiram a maldição, só para que suas vítimas saibam o que fizeram e fiquem com a consciência pesada... Com o sentimento de culpa... É horrível! Então, em um período de guerra como esse que nós vivemos, resistir à _Imperius_ é um trunfo importantíssimo! Vou ensiná-los a resistir a ela, então. E saber lançar também é útil.

- Em que a Imperius é útil a um bruxo bom, Professor? - Gina questionou.

- Boa pergunta! Alguém sabe responder? ... Ninguém? ... Ninguém mesmo? ... Bem, a Maldição Imperius pode ser usada, por exemplo, na falta do Veritaserum, para fazer com que o Bruxo das Trevas diga a verdade, revele esconderijos... Ora, turma! Não há ética numa guerra! Na guerra, há apenas duas coisas: sua vida em jogo e sua morte iminente. Aquele que guerreia com excesso de ética morre; aquele que guerreia com falta, perde. Tudo tem que ser na medida certa. Honestidade demais é burrice; de menos, prisão. É sempre assim. Bem, vou ensiná-los primeiro a se defender da _Imperius_. Então, quero saber se alguém aqui sabe lançá-la... Alguém se habilita?

Um garoto levantou a mão... Era o mesmo que sabia lançar a _Avada Kedavra_. Abel felicitou-o:

- Oh! Parabéns! Você é um grande bruxo! Eu só lhe dou um conselho: não use seus conhecimentos para as trevas... Use-os para a luz. Venha até aqui, por favor!

O garoto foi e Abel pediu:

- Bem, quero que lance a Maldição Imperius em mim e me dê uma ordem.

- O... O... O quê? E... E... Eu? La... Lan... Lançar... Imperius... No senhor... Professor?

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou tão velho assim, sou?

- N... N... N... Nã... Nã... Não...

- Então, não me chame de senhor... Em segundo lugar... Sim, quero que lance uma Maldição Imperius em mim. Pode fazer isso?

- Bem... Pó... Pó... Posso...

- Ah, que bom! Então, lance uma Maldição _Imperius_ em mim e me dê uma ordem! E, quanto ao resto da turma, quero que vejam como se faz pra resistir à Maldição _Imperius_, ouviram? Lembrem-se das quatro coisas: concentração, determinação, objetividade e amor. Nesse caso, a concentração, a determinação e a objetividade são muitíssimo mais úteis! Vamos lá, garoto!

O garoto apontou a varinha para o mestre e enunciou:

- Imperiu!

O olhar de Abel não ficou perdido, embora ele tivesse sido atingido em cheio. O rapaz pensou que não havia dado certo e lançou novamente:

- Imperiu!

Novamente o docente foi atingido, mas, seu olhar continuava focado no oponente. De novo, o garoto lançou:

- Imperiu!

Tudo igual. Então, o rapaz ordenou:

- Deixe-nos ir mais cedo!

Nada. Então, o garoto se concentrou, reuniu toda a sua energia mágica e lançou, com força:

- Imperiu!

Então, ele ordenou, novamente:

- Deixe-nos ir agora!

Abel mantinha o olhar firme e duro no oponente. Então, o Professor Oliveira ergueu a varinha e lançou no garoto:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha do rapaz voou violentamente da mão dele e foi bater na parede do outro lado da sala e o garoto foi jogado no chão. Abel de Oliveira elogiou:

- Muito bom, garoto! Com um pouco de prática... Parabéns! Vinte pontos para a Corvinal. Pode voltar para o seu lugar. Bem, vou chamar um por um e quero ver quem consegue resistir! Vamos ver... Quem será o primeiro... Ou a primeira... Ah, sim! Venha aqui, Senhorita Lovegood!

Luna estremeceu. Ela seria... A primeira? Ah, não! A garota foi até o professor. Abel disse:

- Pronta?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, resista! Imperiu!

O olhar perdido apareceu em Lovegood. Não que aquilo fosse estranho... A garota sempre trazia o olhar perdido mesmo... Mas, agora ela estava sob o efeito de uma maldição. Abel ordenou:

- Lamba o chão!

A ordem era ridícula! Luna manteve o olhar perdido, mas, não obedeceu. O docente falou:

- Bem, estou mostrando a vocês como age um bruxo das trevas idiota... Agora vou mostrar como agiria um inteligente!

Abel se transfigurou na mãe de Luna e, com a voz mais doce que tinha, ordenou:

- Filha, lamba o chão.

Na mesma hora, Luna Lovegood lambeu o chão e todos riram. O mestre voltou ao normal e enunciou:

- Finite Incantatem!

Luna voltou para o seu lugar e o docente falou:

- Turma, vocês acham mesmo que o tom autoritário é a única forma de se controlar alguém? Vocês acham mesmo que um bruxo inteligente vai sempre mandar com o tom bravo e autoritário? Mas é claro que não! Há vários tons de voz para uma ordem. Posso camuflar minha ordem... Posso fazer com que ela pareça um pedido... Posso ordenar de forma dura a um covarde, mas de forma doce e terna a um corajoso! Posso fazer o homem mais corajoso do mundo me obedecer, se eu achar o ponto fraco dele! Tudo é uma questão de achar o ponto fraco do oponente... E, claro, a Legilimancia ajuda nisso... É por isso que a resistência à _Imperius_ deve sempre vir acompanhada de uma boa Oclumancia... Contudo, Oclumancia não é uma coisa que se aprende na escola: a gente aprende na vida. Ou, com aulas particulares. Vencer a Maldição _Imperius_ é, pois, muito mais que vencer uma maldição; vencer a _Imperius_ é, antes de tudo, vencer a si mesmo, vencer seus pontos fracos, vencer o comodismo de se obedecer a uma ordem! Ora! Um "Escravo", antes de se libertar de seu "Senhor", precisa querer muito a liberdade! E, para querer a liberdade, o escravo precisa estar disposto a vencer a si mesmo, os seus medos, os seus sentimentos e o comodismo de apenas obedecer! Vocês acham que a liberdade é o paraíso? Quem dera fosse! Mas não é! A liberdade implica em responsabilidades, e muitas pessoas acham que não vale a pena. Então, muitos desistem da liberdade e, continuam sendo... Escravos. Se você não quiser mesmo a liberdade, se você não quiser mesmo deixar de ser escravo, você será escravo a vida toda! E, sendo escravo porque quer, você estará agindo como um governado que elegeu seu governante. É por isso que defendo prisão a todos os que seguiram as trevas, estejam sob efeitos de maldições ou não. Bem, se vocês não estiverem mesmo prontos para lutar pela liberdade, sucumbirão sempre à escravidão, sucumbirão sempre à _Imperius_. Então, quero ensiná-los a lutar de verdade pela liberdade! Quero que vocês estejam dispostos a lutar com tudo mesmo e contra tudo o que os prende! Mesmo que o que os prenda seja um pensamento bom, uma lembrança boa, se isso prende, lute contra! Só assim vocês vencerão os inimigos, só assim vocês conseguirão resistir à Maldição Imperius. Bem, quem será o próximo? Ah... Já sei! Senhorita Weasley, venha aqui! A senhorita será a próxima!

Gina foi até o professor. Então, o mestre perguntou:

- Pronta?

- Sim, professor, eu estou pronta!

O olhar determinado... Ah, a teimosia Weasley tinha que servir para alguma coisa, não é? Abel lançou:

- Imperiu!

Em seguida, o professor conjurou um colchão na frente da garota e ordenou:

- Pule de cabeça no colchão!

O olhar teimoso continuava... A determinação de Gina Weasley era inabalável! Então, no tom mais doce - um tom de voz que lembrava um galã de cinema -, Abel de Oliveira ordenou:

- Gina, pule no colchão.

Ah, Gina sempre sonhou em ouvir o professor falar com ela naquele tom! Sim, sim, ela o obedeceria, faria tudo o que ele quisesse!

Concomitantemente, na sala de Transfiguração, a expectativa era geral. Rony olhava surpreso para Alana... Ah, será que ela conseguiria? Minerva falou:

- Vamos! Quero ver sua transformação, Oliveira!

Alana ignorou a impaciência da professora e se concentrou. Todos estavam apreensivos. Ninguém acreditava que ela fosse conseguir. Será que Alana conseguiria? Ah... Ninguém sabia.

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Será que Alana de Oliveira conseguirá se transformar em animal? E, será que Gina resistirá à _Imperius_? Vencer o medo... Vencer o amor... Vencer o ódio... Vencer a dor... Vencer a si mesmo... Ah, tudo isso é tão difícil! Em uma nova aula de Oclumancia, Gina se depara com uma lembrança que ela realmente preferia que fosse apagada da sua memória... Que lembrança será essa? E, finalmente, Abel de Oliveira parte para o inferno, em busca da tal profecia... Será que ele irá mesmo sozinho? Quais perigos o aguardam? Não percam, o próximo e emocionante capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "O TERROR ESTÁ NO AR"! Você já venceu a si mesmo???

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? No próximo teremos já alguma aventura, ok? Atentem-se aos detalhes, porque alguns deles são importantes e, podem perguntar o que quiser, que eu respondo. É só postar um comentário no 3v ou no floreios e borrões, ou mandar um e-mail pra mim!

N/B: Oi Bruno, me desculpe mesmo pela demora!!!! Bom, segue o capítulo revisto, ele ficou muito bom. Não tenho o que acrescentar nem percebi nada incoerente. Mais uma vez parabéns, você consegue conciliar a arte de escrever bem com uma história repleta de emoção e aventuras.

Abraços,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Ah, que bom que você gostou!!! Às vezes sou meio desatento, não é? Daí surge cada incongruência... Parece que estou aprendendo agora... Kkkkk!!! Que bom! E eu te dou trabalho, não é? Kkkkk!!! Tantas páginas! Fico realmente muitíssimo feliz que não tenha muitos erros! Fico feliz também que você tenha gostado! E... Valeu por me aturar! Kkkk!!!


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: O TERROR ESTÁ NO AR

CAPÍTULO 9

O TERROR ESTÁ NO AR

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Estou de volta! Bem, tenho uma coisa a dizer a vocês: eu estava relendo a fic e descobri que o Capítulo 3 é extremamente importante! É, certamente, o capítulo mais importante da fic até agora! E, se vocês relerem ele e depois lerem o próximo capítulo, entenderão muitas coisas e desvendarão muitos mistérios. Bom, este capítulo ficou bom, muito bom! Tem a aula da Gina, tem um pedacinho da aventura... Tem uma parte das aulas... Acho que é o capítulo mais variado da história, só faltou mesmo um romance... Mas, calma, romance é só mais tarde! Kkkkk!!! Bem, vou responder aos comentários que recebi, então. Vamos lá? Vamos!

Comentário: "Olá!!!! olha eu denovo aki!!!!

to adorando!!!! sua fic ta maravilhosa, não demore para postar o novo capitulo!!! To ansiosa para saber se Gina e Alana irão mesmo deixar o escolhido ir

só ao inferno.

bem meu Nick no floreios é alylyzinha e o nome da minha fic é Meu amigo meu grande amor, ela é H/H!!!

VOU FICAR MUITO FELIZ SE VC LER!!!

beijos e até o Próximo capitulo!!!

Lyly.".

Resposta: Olá, Lyly! Fico muito feliz em receber seus comentários! Muito obrigado! Que bom que você está lendo e comentando! Valeu mesmo! E, claro, fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Bem, lerei sim a sua fic e, no próximo capítulo, comento sobre ela, ok? Tenho certeza de que vai ser legal... Você deve escrever romances melhor do que eu... Kkkkk!!! Continue lendo e comentando, Lyly, porque seus comentários são importantíssimos para mim! Valeu!

Comentário: "hora bruno,! mais uma leitora! rs parabens amigo querido! vc merece todo o carinho que os leitores puderem dar, vc é muito bom no que faz, vc merece ter

milhares de leitores !

seu grande amigo, leo!

Leonardo.".

Resposta: Olá, Leo! É, você eu conheço... Você lê a fic desde o início, acreditou no projeto e, fico extremamente feliz que você tenha se animado a publicar um comentário para mim! Valeu! Sei que você sempre lê e comenta comigo a parte, via MSN, mas é muito bom ler seu comentário no 3v! Fantástico! E, claro, é sempre bom ter uma leitora como a Lyly, que comenta... Só tenho a agradecer mesmo! Obrigado pelos elogios.

Bem, vamos à história, agora? Então, vamos lá!

OBSERVAÇÃO:

Ainda não! Bom, olha o escritor chato aqui enrolando a história... Sempre pra vocês, leitores do Fanfiction, é assim, não é? O caso é que as notas aí não são atuais e essa observação é a única coisa atual que posso fazer por vocês... Oh, que triste! Mas, vejam pelo lado bom... Isso acaba aqui! A partir do próximo capítulo, ou seja, a partir do Capítulo 10, vocês, do Fanfiction, estarão juntos com o pessoal do Aliança 3 Vassouras e com o pessoal do Floreios e Borrões! Fantástico, não é? Finalmente, todo mundo junto! Daí as notas serão todas atuais e tudo será bem melhor... O Céu será mais azul... A vida será bem melhor... Ah, não exagera, Bruno! Kkkk!!! Bom, dessa vez é só isso que eu tenho a falar pra vocês. Então, boa história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Às vezes, queremos proteger as pessoas que amamos e, para isso, vamos sozinhos para as aventuras. Ora, será que, deixando para trás as pessoas que se importam conosco, estamos mesmo protegendo essas pessoas? Ou será que, na verdade, estamos apenas fazendo com que aqueles que nos amam sofram?

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Gina progride rapidamente na Oclumancia, conseguindo repelir o professor com um excelente feitiço expulsório. As aulas finalmente recomeçam em Hogwarts. Alana desafia a Professora Minerva McGonagal e diz que pode se transformar facilmente em animal. Será verdade? E, se for, em que animal Alana de Oliveira se transformará? Enquanto isso, os alunos do sexto ano, da turma de Gina Weasley, têm uma aula eletrizante com o Professor Abel de Oliveira, sobre a Maldição _Imperius_. O professor desafia os alunos a resistirem a ela. Luna Lovegood não consegue e Gina é chamada a tentar. Tudo corria bem, até que o mestre tocou o ponto fraco da jovem Weasley. E agora? Será que a caçula Weasley resistirá? Como será a aventura no inferno?

() HISTÓRIA:

O olhar determinado... Ah, a teimosia Weasley tinha que servir para alguma coisa, não é? Abel lançou:

- Imperiu!

Em seguida, o professor conjurou um colchão na frente da garota e ordenou:

- Pule de cabeça no colchão!

O olhar teimoso continuava... A determinação de Gina Weasley era inabalável! Então, no tom mais doce - um tom de voz que lembrava um galã de cinema -, Abel de Oliveira ordenou:

- Gina, pule no colchão.

Ah, Gina sempre sonhou em ouvir o professor falar com ela naquele tom! Sim, sim, ela o obedeceria, faria tudo o que ele quisesse!

Concomitantemente, na sala de Transfiguração, a expectativa era geral. Rony olhava surpreso para Alana... Será que ela conseguiria? Minerva falou:

- Vamos! Quero ver sua transformação, Oliveira!

Alana ignorou a impaciência da professora e se concentrou. Todos estavam apreensivos. Ninguém acreditava que ela fosse conseguir. Será que Alana conseguiria? Ah... Ninguém sabia.

Ninguém, além da própria Alana, é claro. Bom, ela já tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes... Então, não custaria nada fazer mais uma!

A garota se concentrou. Então, em pouco tempo, diante de toda uma assustada classe e de uma surpresa professora Minerva McGonagal, surgiu uma imponente águia. A águia voou pela sala, deu voltinhas (próxima ao teto), e em seguida, Alana voltou ao normal. Ela perguntou:

- E aí, Professora? Gostou?

Minerva estava atordoada, sem palavras. Abel sempre a deixava assim, ela se lembrava... Mas Alana nunca havia conseguido tal façanha. Certamente, o Professor Oliveira era um bom mestre... McGonagal disse:

- Muito bom, Senhorita Oliveira. Já que a senhorita já sabe, poderá ajudar seus colegas, certo?

- Claro, professora!

- Muito bem, volte para o seu lugar.

Alana se sentou. Puderam-se ouvir murmurinhos na sala; então, Minerva silenciou a turma:

- Silêncio! A menos que mais alguém aqui já saiba se transformar em animago, todos deverão voltar à leitura!

E assim foi feito.

Na sala de D. C. A. T. o Professor Oliveira observava sua aluna.

Gina resistira até então, mas, ao ouvir o pedido daquela forma, ao ouvir aquela voz doce, não conseguiu mais: a garota pulou de cabeça no colchão, como Abel lhe havia ordenado. Enquanto ela voava pelos ares, o docente lançou:

- Finite Incantatem!

Gina recuperou a consciência a tempo de ver o que havia feito. Ah, não, droga! Ela tinha sucumbido.

Abel falou:

- Muito bem, turma: se eu fosse um inimigo, agora a Senhorita Weasley teria matado os pais e os irmãos e veria o que fez. Claro que o peso na consciência seria o menor dos problemas dela, não é? Eu poderia ter feito com que ela jurasse fidelidade a mim, fizesse um Voto Perpétuo, dentre várias outras coisas das quais ela se arrependeria amargamente e, talvez, fizessem com que ela fosse até mesmo mandada para Azkaban. Viram a importância de se resistir ao _Imperius_? E, o principal é... Viram como é difícil? É como eu disse: posso ordenar de modo firme a um covarde, mas, posso ordenar de modo doce a um corajoso e, tanto o corajoso quanto o covarde me obedecerão. Se vocês não tiverem mesmo muita vontade, jamais resistirão! Senhorita Weasley, volte ao seu lugar!

Gina se sentou, triste. Ela queria ter resistido, podia ter resistido! Mas, foi fraca, inútil...

Abel de Oliveira continuou sua aula:

- Bem, agora... Ah, já sei! O próximo será você! - O professor apontou para o garoto que havia lançado a _Imperius_ nele. - Sei que você sabe lançar as maldições imperdoáveis, garoto; mas... Será que pode resistir a elas? Venha cá e me mostre!

O rapaz se levantou e ficou na frente do mestre, encarando-o. O docente fez desaparecer o colchão que havia conjurado e perguntou:

- E então? Você está pronto?

- Estou! - Respondeu o aluno, determinado.

- Então, resista, se puder! Imperiu!

O discente foi atingido em cheio. Então, com a voz mais firme e dura possível, o mestre ordenou:

- Vá até a senhorita Lovegood, ajoelhe-se nos pés dela e diga, em voz alta, que a ama!

Tremendo - talvez de medo - o garoto foi até Luna, ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e disse, gritando:

- Luna, meu amor, eu te amo!

A classe riu... Riu demais! O rapaz gritava, descontrolado, sob as ordens do professor:

- Eu te amo, Luna! Eu te amo, Luna!

- Peça-a em namoro, agora! - Abel ordenou.

- Luna, eu te amo! Quer namorar...

- Finite Incantatem! - Lançou o Professor Oliveira, no garoto.

- Comigo? - Completou ele, percebendo, só depois, o que acabava de fazer.

O aluno ficou vermelho... Vermelho, muito vermelho! Ou melhor, muitíssimo vermelho! Ele tentava dizer:

- Eu... Eu... An... Eu... Eu não...

- Estão vendo? - Abel questionou à classe. - Estão vendo? Se eu quisesse, ele tinha se casado com sua pior inimiga... Ele teria se casado, por exemplo, com a minha filha... Se eu a tivesse, é claro. - Todos riram. O docente continuou: - Se eu quisesse, agora a namorada dele (se ele tivesse, é evidente) teria terminado o namoro com ele. Se eu quisesse, ele teria jurado fidelidade a mim, matado os pais, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo a si próprio! Falar duro a um covarde e manso a um corajoso... O que importa isso? De qualquer forma, tanto o corajoso quanto o covarde me obedecerão! A única forma de se livrar da _Imperius_, não é ser covarde nem corajoso, mas sim, determinado e objetivo! Tanto o covarde quanto o corajoso podem resistir, se quiserem resistir; mas... O corajoso tem mais chances... Bem, acho que vocês precisam de um pouco de teoria. Peguem os livros e leiam sobre a Maldição _Imperius_ e sobre como resistir a ela. Vamos!

Todos obedeceram. O resto da aula foi bem monótono. No final, o docente falou:

- Muito bem: quero um resumo do que vocês leram, para a próxima aula. Um metro de pergaminho! Quero detalhes, ouviram? Quero todos os detalhes possíveis, incluindo desenhos! Agora... Podem ir!

Todos iam saindo. Gina, como sempre, fazia questão de ficar por último. Luna saiu correndo porque a próxima aula dela seria de Transfiguração; a de Gina seria Feitiços. Quando só a caçula Weasley estava na sala, o mestre disse:

- Weasley, sua detenção será mais cedo hoje. Assim que acabar sua aula, procure-me aqui, tudo bem?

- Sim, professor.

Dizendo isso, a garota se levantou lentamente e saiu.

Enquanto isso, Harry Potter lia as coisas complicadas daquele livro... Ah, seu pai era mesmo um grande bruxo! Como será que ele conseguiu se transformar em animago? Era tão difícil! Mas Harry estava disposto a lutar para conseguir isso também! Precisava fazê-lo, pelo seu pai! O garoto se concentrou: ele tinha que entender tudo! Nunca antes ninguém havia visto o "menino que sobreviveu" ler de modo tão concentrado e determinado. Até mesmo Rony estava achando estranho. Hermione não prestava atenção, porque estava igualmente absorta na leitura. E assim, naquele dia, a aula voou para o "eleito". Rapidamente o sinal tocou e a professora Minerva disse:

- Quero meio metro de pergaminho sobre o que vocês acabaram de ler para a próxima aula.

- Ah, não! Droga! - Reclamou Rony. - Já começou!

- Acalme-se, Rony, não é tão difícil assim. - Tentou consolar Alana.

- Não é pra você, que já sabe tudo! - Respondeu o garoto, ainda desanimado.

- Ah, não, Rony, eu não sei tudo...

- Ah, não? E... Existe alguma coisa que você não sabe? O que é? - Rony questionou.

- Sim, Rony, existe alguma coisa que eu não sei... Poções. - Alana respondeu.

- Poções? - Rony perguntou. - Mas...

- Rony... O fato de ser o meu irmão Professor de Poções, não faz de mim sábia no assunto! - Alana falou, enérgica.

- Ah... - Resmungou Rony.

A próxima aula seria exatamente a de Poções. Harry ia para a sala, desanimado... Droga! Ele odiava Poções! Será que odiava mesmo? Ou será que só odiava os professores anteriores? Na primeira aula tudo tinha sido bem tranqüilo. O Professor Oliveira não pegou pesado. Mas... Será que ele continuaria assim? Harry não sabia.

Hermione queria aprender coisas novas... Por que Abel de Oliveira não deu aula direito no primeiro dia? Hermione pesquisou - usando o relógio dado pelo próprio docente - sobre Abel de Oliveira e, em todos os lugares, falava-se que o professor em questão era o melhor em Poções! Então, por que ele deu uma aula tão ridícula? Granger não sabia, mas dessa vez isso não ocorreria, mesmo que ela precisasse pedir...

Harry, Hermione, Alana e Rony chegaram nas Masmorras. Na porta, Abel os esperava. Ao ver todos os alunos que se aproximavam, ele falou:

- Galera, por favor, vamos para os jardins! Não gosto daqui.

Todos o seguiram. Chegando lá, o mestre ordenou:

- Façam um círculo, mas bem grande.

Eles obedeceram e o docente ficou de pé, no centro. Abel conjurou cadeiras e mesas para que seus alunos pudessem trabalhar confortavelmente no jardim. Os discentes se acomodaram (em duplas). Então, o mestre começou:

- Bem, hoje aprenderemos uma nova poção. É uma poção pouco conhecida, acho que só uma ou duas pessoas, além de mim, a conhece... Ela não está nos livros ainda, porque faz pouco tempo que eu a inventei. Talvez, com uma pesquisa, vocês possam encontrá-la no banco de dados da Escola de Magia Brasileira... Só que eu ão sei se está mesmo lá ou não. Então... Bom, acho interessante que vocês aprendam. As poções que estão no livro o Professor Silva os ensinará quando chegar; vou deixar isso pra ele. Eu os ensinarei coisas novas. Bem... Alguém aqui já ouviu falar na Poção da Vida Passada?

A mão de Hermione voou pelos ares, solitária. Abel se surpreendeu... Ah, então sua aluna estava usando a ferramenta de pesquisa que ele lhe deu? Que bom! Abel autorizou:

- Diga, Senhorita Granger!

- A Poção da Vida Passada é uma poção que permite a um bruxo conhecer as vidas pelas quais passou sua alma, antes da vida que ele vive atualmente. Supõe-se que um espírito, para evoluir, passe por diversas vidas e que, a fim de evitar inimizades prévias, quando começa uma vida, as lembranças das vidas passadas sejam apagadas. A Poção da Vida Passada permite ao bruxo recuperar... Não... O melhor seria... Reviver parte de algumas dessas vidas passadas... Bom, é uma poção extremamente fácil de fazer e não é demorada; contudo, não deve ser usada por mais de duas vezes por ano, porque os efeitos colaterais, caso se exceda esse limite, são catastróficos (fortes dores de cabeça, perda de membros, coma, talvez até morte...).

- Excelente!!! Trinta pontos para a Grifinória!!! Parabéns, Granger! Bem, e é sobre a Poção da Vida Passada que vamos aprender hoje. Como bem disse a Senhorita Granger, a Poção da Vida Passada é muito simples de se produzir. Ela leva apenas uma hora para ficar pronta e dura de trinta minutos a uma hora, em média. A duração depende da qualidade da poção e, a qualidade depende, claro, de quem a produz. Tomem cuidado, porque colocar ingredientes errados pode trazer sérios problemas... Portanto, qualquer dúvida, perguntem para mim, ok? Vocês farão essa poção para mim. Vou analisar as poções que vocês fizerem e depois devolvê-las. Para a próxima aula, quero um metros e meio de pergaminho sobre ela. Quero que vocês pesquisem e digam tudo, tudo mesmo, sobre a Poção da Vida Passada e, claro, quero um relato pessoal de como é usá-la. Chegaram novos livros na Biblioteca de Hogwarts; além de livros, nossa biblioteca assinará várias revistas científicas bruxas; então, acho que, agora, vocês terão como pesquisar.

- Vamos usar essa poção, Professor? - Questionou Neville.

- Sim, vamos... Aliás, eu não, vocês vão.

- O senhor...

- Senhor não... Pode me chamar de você... Ou de professor... Mas senhor não. Não gosto desses formalismos hipócritas...

- Você já tomou essa poção, Professor?

- Claro, Parkinson. Ou você acha que sou tão irresponsável, a ponto de dar a vocês uma poção que nunca tomei?

- Ah, não sei não...

- Bem, Parkinson, você não é obrigada a tomar a poção, se não quiser. Mas será obrigada a fazer o trabalho. Pergunte depois a um colega que tomar qual é a sensação, já que você é covarde demais para beber uma simples poção. Muito bem, vamos ao trabalho!

Abel de Oliveira fez aparecer no ar um quadro, que ficou suspenso, com as instruções para a produção da poção. Todos começaram, então, a trabalhar.

Rony havia se sentado do lado de Alana e Harry do lado de Hermione.

As poções de Harry e Hermione estavam indo bem; é claro que a poção de Hermione estava perfeita, e a de Harry apenas quase.

Na mesa de Alana e Rony a situação não era muito boa. Rony se perdia nas instruções e sua poção estava perigosamente borbulhando, pronta para sair do caldeirão. Alana até o ajudaria, se a situação do seu caldeirão não fosse um pouco pior; no caso dela, gotas da poção derramavam e o caldeirão estava prestes a explodir... Mas por pouco mesmo! Rony olhou para o lado e viu que sua amiga não estava melhor... Ele estranhou:

- Quando você disse que não sabia nada de poções, falava sério, não é?

- É claro, Rony! Acha que eu gosto de dizer que não sei alguma coisa?

Nesse momento, a poção do caldeirão de Alana furou um buraco e começou a entrar em erupção, como um vulcão. A classe ficou agitada, porque o líquido que jorrava queimava tudo o que acertava. Abel viu aquilo e lançou, rapidamente, na direção do caldeirão de Alana:

- Aqua Eructo! Congelitus!

As lavas que saíam do caldeirão de Alana diminuíram. Então, Abel lançou:

- Evanesco!

E tudo o que estava no caldeirão da garota sumiu. O professor lançou no que ainda pegava fogo:

- Aqua eructo! Congelitus!

Aos poucos, tudo ia voltando ao normal. Em seguida, o mestre se dirigiu à mesa deles e falou:

- Oliveira, você precisa ler melhor as instruções!

- Ah... Desculpe-me... - Tentou a menina.

- Você, por acaso, pensou no que podia ter acontecido? Se isso que você fez atinge alguém, poderia tê-lo matado! Que parte do "colocar ingredientes errados pode trazer sérios problemas" você não entendeu? Será que custa muito ler as instruções e segui-las? - Nesse momento, o mestre apontou rapidamente a varinha para o caldeirão de Rony e lançou:

- Evanesco! - O caldeirão explodiu, mas, graças à enorme esperteza do docente, nada de mais grave aconteceu. Abel bradou:

- Mas... Será possível? Será que é tão difícil assim fazer isso? Seus irresponsáveis! Oliveira e Weasley, eu sei que errar é humano e, acreditem, não me importo se vocês errarem, mas... Explodir o caldeirão? Isso eu não admito! Antes que ele chegue nesse estado vocês podem tomar várias providências! Uma delas seria, por exemplo, chamar o professor e perguntar o que exatamente está errado! Oliveira, será que seu orgulho é tão grande que você não pode me chamar e perguntar em que está errando? Sua irresponsabilidade custará cinco pontos da Grifinória! E... Weasley, no seu caso, eu acho que é burrice mesmo, então não vou tirar pontos... Sinceramente, Weasley, um curso de concentração e um outro de como usar o cérebro lhe seriam bem úteis, sabe? Agora, tentem de novo! E, se deixarem o caldeirão explodir, seja por orgulho, burrice ou distração, vão ficar em detenção, ouviram?

Abel saiu dali e foi para a mesa de Harry e Hermione. Alana ficou de cabeça baixa, triste. Ah, ela podia ter pedido ajuda... Rony não estava feliz, mas já tinha se acostumado: ele nunca foi bom em poções mesmo.

- Potter, acho que você está exagerando nessa raiz aí. - Falou o mestre, para Harry.

- Ah... Desculpe-me.

- Não, você não tem que me pedir desculpas, tem que consertar seu erro. - Retrucou o professor. - E... Granger, parabéns, sua poção está ficando perfeita!

- Ah... Obrigada, professor. - Hermione agradeceu, sem graça. Afinal, receber um elogio do Professor Oliveira era algo raro.

O resto da aula correu razoavelmente bem. Tirando o fato de Neville ter derramado três vezes a poção e explodido o caldeirão, tudo correu bem. O rapaz não tinha medo do Professor Oliveira, porque, apesar das broncas, Abel mostrava onde os alunos tinham errado, sempre que estes o pediam. Neville, claro, mantinha o mestre quase o tempo todo na sua mesa... Abel falou:

- Bom, tragam as poções que vocês fizeram até mim.

Cada um que levava a poção recebia uma nota e o docente já a devolvia quase na mesma hora, orientando o aluno a tomar a poção antes de fazer o trabalho. Neville, surpreendentemente, ganhou uma nota sete. Era a vez de Harry. O rapaz estava apreensivo... Será que tinha ido bem? Quando entregou a poção, o bruxo se lembrou das vezes em que Snape via e dava, de cara, um zero. Após um tempo. Ele ouviu:

- Parabéns, Potter. Nota nove e meio pra você!

- Ah, obrigado, professor! - Harry saiu dali, exultante.

Foi a vez de Hermione.

- Ah, Granger, parabéns! Incrível! Sua poção ficou perfeita, foi a melhor! Você vai ter o privilégio de ficar por mais tempo viajando pelas suas vidas passadas! Trinta pontos para a Grifinória por isso! E, nota dez!

Hermione Granger saiu dali com o maior sorriso que tinha. E então, Rony mostrou sua poção.

- Ah... Até agora a pior que eu já vi... Um horror, Weasley! Você jamais poderá tomar isso! Evanesco!. Bem, pergunte a alguém que tomar como é. Sua nota é dois.

E chegou, por fim, a vez de Alana. Ela mostrou e ouviu:

- Oliveira, você devia ter vergonha de me mostrar isso!!! Bem, eu até daria algum ponto pelo esforço, mas, como você não fez nenhum, como você nem se preocupou em me perguntar se estava indo bem, como fizeram todos os seus colegas, então, acho que você não se preocupará em receber sua nota... Zero! Evanesco!. Ah... Se seu orgulho permitir, pergunte a alguém como é tomar a poção... Ou então leve outro zero no trabalho, é você quem sabe.

Alana saiu dali, cabisbaixa.

Todos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, porque estava na hora do almoço. Gina chegou e se sentou do lado de Alana, como fazia há algum tempo. Percebendo que a amiga não estava bem, ela perguntou:

- O que houve? Encontrou algum sonserino por aí, foi?

- Antes fosse...

- Nossa... O que houve?

- Aula de Poções...

- Ah, isso? Mas... As aulas de Poções com o professor Oliveira são o máximo!

- Não posso negar que meu irmão é bom professor, mas... Eu sou horrível em Poções...

- Ah, eu também não era muito boa, mas só quando Snape dava aulas... Agora eu não tenho nada contra Poções.

- Entendo...

- Você está desanimada mesmo, hem? Pelo jeito, a aula não foi muito boa...

- Não foi muito boa? Ah, foi horrível!!! Eu... Eu sou horrível em Poções... Além disso... Eu odeio essa matéria! E... Você sabe... Meu irmão é muito exigente!

- Ah, é sim... Hoje eu também sofri um pouco na aula de D. C. A. T., sabe?

- Qual matéria?

- Maldição _Imperius_... Eu... Eu não consegui resistir... Droga! Tava tudo indo tão bem!

Alana encarou Gina, como se lesse os pensamentos da amiga e, então, falou:

- Entendo...

- Ah, que droga! Ele tinha que usar aquele tom de voz?

- Ah... Ele faz isso mesmo... E você nem viu o pior...

- Pior? Existe algo pior?

- Ah, pra mim sim... No ano passado, quando ele foi ensinar pra minha turma, ele se transfigurou na minha mãe... Nada agradável...

- Nossa... Horrível mesmo... Realmente, ele é muito exigente... Mas é pro nosso bem, não é?

- Ah, claro... Só é ruim quando a gente não sabe a matéria... Ou, pior, quando a gente odeia a matéria...

- É, deve ser... Alana... Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar... Eu acho que é importante...

- O que é?

- Bom, o Professor Oliveira antecipou minha detenção hoje...

- E?

- Bem, ele não parece ser do tipo que antecipa detenções, parece? Eu pensei que ele estivesse planejando ir pro inferno buscar a tal profecia hoje...

- Ah, é mesmo! Pode ser sim!

- E... Você tem algum plano?

- Bom, podemos segui-lo.

- Como?

- Podemos tentar usar o feitiço de invisibilidade... E, claro, tomarmos todo o cuidado possível.

- Legal!!!

A conversa continuou até o fim do horário de almoço. Em seguida, Alana e Gina se separaram.

Alana foi junto com Harry, Hermione e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Na aula, o Professor Flitwick continuou ensinando sobre conjuração. A aula foi tranqüila e até divertida, tirando, é claro, o grande dever que o pequeno mestre deu. Em seguida, Hermione foi para a aula de Aritmancia; Harry e Rony foram jogar Xadrez de Bruxo e Alana foi para a biblioteca, estudar sobre Poções, para tentar tirar uma boa nota no trabalho e, também, fazer todas as tarefas.

Rony e Harry jogavam Xadrez, quando o Professor Oliveira entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e chamou:

- Weasley, vamos! Você cumprirá agora sua detenção! Hoje será seu segundo dia!

Desgostoso, Rony acompanhou o docente até sua sala. E, novamente o rapaz teve que entrar por aquela porta e se sentar na cadeira... O que seria hoje? Abel explicou:

- Muito bem, Weasley, hoje você provará que é da Grifinória, enfrentando seu maior medo! Você ficará aqui, nessa sala, preso com mais de mil aranhas. E, só poderá sair quando tiver destruído todas!

- O... O... O... O quê?

- Sabe como destruí-las, Weasley?

- Bem... Eu... Eu não... Bem... Uma vez... No segundo ano... Eu e Harry... Mas... Eu não sei se... - Rony estava assustado demais para bolar uma resposta conexa. Rony estava tremendo de medo.

- Há algumas formas... Veja: - Abel conjurou algumas aranhas. Em seguida, apontou a varinha para elas e lançou, fazendo o gesto de ampliação do feitiço: - Avada Kedavra! - E todas as aranhas morreram.

- Eu... Eu não sei lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis... - Disse um Rony muito assustado.

- Então, você pode fazer o seguinte: - Abel conjurou mais aranhas, apontou a varinha para elas e lançou: - Aranha Exumai! - Abel fez o gesto de ampliação do feitiço e todas elas pegaram fogo e morreram.

- Ah... Assim é melhor...

- Bom, o segredo é saber como ampliar o feitiço... É assim que se faz... - E o docente mostrou o jeito de fazer. - Agora, boa sorte! - Abel saiu e a porta se trancou.

Então, mais de mil aranhas apareceram na sala, para desespero de Ronald.

Assim que Abel de Oliveira se sentou em sua mesa, Gina Weasley bateu na porta. O mestre convidou:

- Entre!

A caçula Weasley entrou. Então, Abel perguntou:

- Pronta pra mais uma aula de Oclumancia?

- Mais do que pronta, professor!

- Ah, que bom! Leu um pouco do livro que dei pra você, ou não deu tempo?

- Sim, eu li ele todo!

- Já?

- Sim, professor!

- Então, você tem alguma dúvida?

- Não, professor.

- Vamos à prática?

- Sim, vamos!

Abel se levantou, pegou sua varinha e perguntou:

- Pronta?

- Gina já estava com a varinha em mãos e de pé. Ela respondeu:

- Sim, professor, eu estou pronta!

- Então... três... Dois... Um... Já! Legilimens!

Gina Weasley estava no colo da mãe. Ela devia ter só alguns meses, já que mamava ainda. O sabor do leite era muito bom! Ela sugava o leite diretamente do peito da mãe, enquanto esta lhe afagava a cabecinha. Ah, aquilo era tão bom!!! Mas, não, ela não podia deixar, não podia deixar o Professor Oliveira ver a sua mente assim! Então, a "pequena" Weasley fechou-a da maneira brusca e lançou o feitiço expulsório mais forte que conseguiu. Deu certo. Mas, Abel nem se mexeu. O docente elogiou:

- Excelente, Gina! Agora eu vou pegar pesado, ok?

- Tudo bem, professor, eu estou pronta!

- Então, três... Dois... Um... Já!

Novamente, a espera. O mestre não lançou de imediato. Contudo, dessa vez, Gina estava pronta. Ela aproveitou o tempo adicional para bloquear mais ainda a mente. Então, o docente lançou:

- Legilimens!

Nada. Ela conseguiu barrar a entrada de Abel de Oliveira. O professor elogiou, exultante:

- Oh! Que fantástico! Parabéns, Gina! Excelente! Você é mesmo uma bruxa de primeira!!!

- Ah... Obrigada, professor... - Gina respondeu, meio sem-graça.

- Vejo que terei de pegar mais pesado ainda... Pronta?

- Sim, professor, estou pronta!

- Então, três, dois, um, já! Legilimens!

Ah, agora, apesar de todas as barreiras, o feitiço lançado pelo mestre pareceu achar uma brecha.

Gina estava na Toca. Era natal; para ser mais preciso, o natal passado. A caçula Weasley aguardava ansiosa por Harry Potter... Sim, o garoto iria passar o natal na Toca, daria um tempo nas suas aventuras. Como Gina queria vê-lo! A espera doía, era difícil! E, Gina não estava disposta a reviver aquilo. Então, tentou fechar sua mente e lançar um feitiço expulsório. Contudo...

A festa do natal já havia começado. Harry estava em um canto, parecendo triste. Gina chegou e o chamou:

- Harry! Harry! Precisamos conversar!

- Ah, não, Gina, não dificulte as coisas! - O garoto respondeu.

- Harry... Mas... Eu... Eu disse que não forçaria nada... Eu lhe disse que esperaria...

- Gina... Não é o melhor momento...

- Harry... Você podia, de vez em quando, escrever pra mim, sabe? Eu estou te esperando, mas... Sinto saudades de você!

- Gina... Não me espere, por favor. Viva sua vida... Esqueça-me.

- Não, Harry, eu o esperarei, como sempre fiz!

- Gina... Eu não quero que você me espere...

- Não adianta, Harry! Eu o esperarei e, quando você voltar, vitorioso, seremos felizes!

- Não, Gina... Não é assim...

- Como não, Harry? Depois que...

- Gina, por favor, escute-me!

- Diga, Harry...

- Eu não te amo mais!

- O quê? - Gina perguntou, perplexa.

- Gina... Eu não queria falar nada hoje, no natal, mas... Não posso permitir que você fique iludida...

- Iludida, Harry? Eu? Ficar iludida? Iludida, como eu fiquei esse tempo todo? Você nunca me amou, não é?

- Não é assim, Gina... Eu te amei... Mas, não era um amor eterno... Eu sinto muito.

- Você sente, Harry? Sente mesmo? Droga! Eu sempre te esperei! Eu sempre segui o que você disse! Eu não fui pra essa maldita luta, porque você me pediu! Eu sempre te esperei, Harry! E agora... Agora... - A voz da garota começou a falhar. Gina chorava, descontroladamente.

- Gina, esse é o seu problema.

- Qual, Harry? - Agora a menina chorava mais ainda. - Qual é o meu problema?

- Gina, você é uma princesa, que espera um príncipe. Mas... Eu não sou esse príncipe. Eu sinto muito. Será melhor assim. Adeus.

Dizendo isso, Harry se afastou rapidamente. Gina gritava, inutilmente:

- Harry! Harry! Por quê?

A caçula Weasley chorava...

Gina estava de joelhos, na sala, chorando descontroladamente. Percebendo que ela não faria nada para que aquilo cessasse, Abel baixou a varinha e parou o feitiço. Gina, porém, não percebeu: ela continuava chorando... Muito.

Abel conjurou um sofá, levitou o corpo de Gina com um feitiço não-verbal e a colocou sobre ele. Em seguida, sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Gina... Tá tudo bem...

Ao ouvir aquela voz, a garota se acalmou um pouco, mas ainda chorava muito. Abel segurou a mão dela e repetiu:

- Tá tudo bem, Gina, você está na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tentando aprender Oclumancia e, eu afirmo: aprendendo brilhantemente. Tá tudo bem, Gina, tá tudo bem...

Ah, a calma que Abel transmitia era incrível! Ninguém mais conseguia transmitir tamanha calma como ele... Era como se tudo fosse dar certo, era como se nada, nada mesmo, pudesse dar errado; era como se o mundo fosse um simples berço acolhedor... Gina estava melhor... Ela precisava contar, precisava desabafar aquilo que sentia... Ela não conversou sobre aquilo com ninguém. Afinal, Hermione era a responsável por Harry ter terminado com ela e, Luna, bem... Luna era uma excelente amiga, todavia a "pequena" Weasley não se sentia tão bem assim em lhe confessar isso... Mas, para o professor... Não havia mal algum. Ele transmitia tanta segurança, tanta calma, tanta tranqüilidade... Seria bom contar... E, foi isso o que ela fez:

- Ah, professor, foi horrível! Horrível! Eu... Eu não amo Harry Potter, não é isso, mas... Mas... Lembrar dessas coisas me deixa triste demais... Foi horrível!

- Claro, Gina, eu te entendo. Tomar um fora nunca é bom... - Abel falou, sorrindo, e completou: - Ainda mais no natal...

Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Ela continuou:

- Eu esperava tanto por aquele dia... Eu sonhava... Fazia planos de felicidade... Pensava que ele fosse ao menos me dar um abraço... E... Nada! Tudo o que eu ganhei foi um belo fora! Eu... Eu... Eu odeio me lembrar disso...

- Gina... Viu por que temos de aprender Oclumancia? Se um inimigo seu invade sua mente e descobre isso, ele vai, certamente, usar o que descobriu contra você!

- Eu sei, professor, eu sei...

- Bom, por hoje chega...

- Não! - Disse a caçula Weasley, rapidamente. Em seguida, percebendo que a resposta podia parecer estúpida e desafiadora, ela corrigiu: - Não, professor, por favor, não... Eu quero continuar.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou o docente, sorrindo.

- Sim, professor. Eu preciso!

- Então, tudo bem, vamos lá!

Gina se levantou e se preparou. O mestre questionou:

- E então? Você está pronta?

- Sim, professor, estou!

- Então... Três... Dois... Um... Já!

Mais uma vez Abel deu um tempo. Gina se concentrou, fez o melhor que pôde. Abel de Oliveira lançou:

- Legilimens!

E, mais uma vez, o feitiço achou uma brecha.

Agora Gina estava em Hogwarts, era seu primeiro ano na escola. Ela trazia, nas mãos, um diário. Ah, não! Seria...

Sim, era o diário de Ton Riddle.

A garota estava feliz... Aquele diário era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida! Então, de repente, ela perdeu a consciência. A pequena Gina seguia apenas as ordens do diário... Mas, a Gina atual, forte e determinada, sabia o que estava acontecendo e, claro, sabia que precisava parar com aquilo tudo. Mas, ela não conseguia.

Gina se viu abrindo a câmara... Depois se viu escrevendo aquelas coisas horríveis na parede... Ah... Droga! Mais uma vez ela estava sendo uma fraca! Droga!

Não, aquele não era seu dia. A garota caiu mais uma vez de joelhos na sala...

Gina se viu acordar e entrar em desespero. A menininha chorava e tremia de medo! O que ela tinha feito? E se a descobrissem? Seria expulsa! Gina, mais uma vez, chorava compulsivamente, como uma garotinha... Ela estava indefesa...

Abel de Oliveira viu que sua aluna não reagiria. Então, parou o feitiço. Mais uma vez, Gina não reagiu.

Mais uma vez o docente conjurou o sofá, usou um feitiço não-verbal para levitar o corpo de Gina e colocá-la no sofá e, sentou-se do lado dela. O mestre falou:

- Gina, acalme-se. Tudo isso já passou, são só lembranças.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sou uma fraca, uma inútil... É por isso que...

- Não, você não é! Não há vergonha nenhuma em não conseguir resistir à legilimancia! Tão pouco há vergonha em ser dominada por um bruxo das trevas talentoso no primeiro ano de escola! Gina, você é talentosa e, se acreditar em si mesma, você pode vencer qualquer batalha. Mas, se duvidar de você mesma, aí as coisas ficarão ruins. Acredite em você, Gina! Você é forte e pode vencer o que quiser! Bem, por hoje chega.

Abel deu uma Poção Revigorante para a garota; em seguida, deu a outra poção - aquela que elimina os efeitos colaterais da invasão da mente. Então, ele disse:

- Tá tudo bem com você?

- Sim, tá tudo bem, professor. To pronta pra outra!

- Ah, que bom! Agora vá, faça suas tarefas e descanse. Amanhã continuaremos, ok?

- Sim, professor.

Gina saiu da sala. Ela foi direto à biblioteca se encontrar com Alana.

Abel leu a mente da garota enquanto ensinava Oclumancia para ela e descobriu tudo. Então, ele foi até o Salão Comunal procurar por Harry. Não foi difícil encontrar o garoto sentado na poltrona preferida dele. Então, o docente chamou:

- Harry, acompanhe-me!

Sem saber a razão, Potter acompanhou o professor até a sala deste. Chegando lá, Abel explicou:

- Harry, lembra-se de que perguntei se você queria ser meu sucessor?

- Sim, professor, eu me lembro.

- Bom, não vou te cobrar uma resposta hoje, mas, tem a ver... Bem... Você quer participar de uma de minhas aventuras... Digo... Prá ver como é?

- Como assim, professor?

- Bom, hoje vou ao inferno, buscar a profecia feita pela Trewlaney, que Lúcifer roubou de nós, naquela invasão em que Snape fugiu.

- Ah, tinha que ser o Snape!

- Bom, vou lá para recuperar a profecia e... Eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo! E então, Harry? Quer vir comigo? Quer me ajudar a tentar salvar o mundo ou prefere ficar aqui na segurança de Hogwarts?

- Eu posso mesmo ir, professor?

- Claro, Harry! Se você quiser...

- Sim, eu quero!

- Então, vamos!

- Agora?

- Sim, o quanto antes melhor.

O mestre convocou a capa e a vassoura de Harry, entregou-a ao garoto e falou:

- Você vai precisar delas.

Em seguida, saiu de Hogwarts acompanhado de Harry.

Alana e Gina foram para o Salão Principal. Elas esperavam que Abel jantasse primeiro. Contudo, não viram o professor. Gina comentou:

- Ah, não... Ele já deve ter ido...

- Sim... Ele deve ter lido sua mente...

- Ah, desculpe-me...

- Não, você não tem do que se desculpar... Ele teria lido a minha também...

- E agora?

- Agora, só nos resta esperar... pelo melhor ou pelo pior.

Abel e Harry voavam, em uma direção que Potter desconhecia. Em um determinado momento, o professor fez sinal para que eles pousassem. Abel de Oliveira brandiu a varinha e abriu um portal polidimensional. Em seguida, falou:

- Prepare-se, Harry, vamos atravessá-lo!

- Tá...

O mestre usou o teletransporte para atravessar o portal e fez com que seu aluno também o atravessasse. Fora de Hogwarts, o teletransporte não era impedido.

Os dois bruxos se acharam em uma decida íngreme e um caminho de pedras pontiagudas. Abel pediu:

- Tome cuidado, Harry, esse caminho é muito perigoso.

- Sim, professor. - Harry respondeu.

O garoto sentia uma segurança e uma coragem que não sabia possuir. Aquilo era tão bom! Voltar a lutar, a duelar, a enfrentar perigos... Essa foi a vida dele e, para falar a verdade, ele já até sentia falta. E, sabendo que a pessoa que ele amava estava segura, ele enfrentaria qualquer coisa!

Abel não sentia nada de especial. Ele sabia que seria difícil, que ele poderia morrer, mas, não se preocupava com isso; afinal, já passou por essa situação várias vezes e, até que tudo parecia bem tranqüilo, até ali.

Aos poucos, o caminho ia ficando mais plano e a escuridão aumentava. O professor Oliveira retirou a varinha do bolso e enunciou:

- Lumus Maxima!

Harry fez o mesmo, para ajudar a clarear aquele breu:

- Lumus Maxima!

As varinhas clareavam uma pequena parte do caminho. Não havia mais luz, em lugar algum. O docente recomendou:

- Harry, fique atento, ok? Varinha preparada!

- Tudo bem, professor! Estarei atento!

- Ah, que bom, Harry!

Eles caminharam pelo caminho plano, de pedras pontiagudas, por mais algum tempo, em linha reta. Tudo era breu, tudo ali lembrava morte. De repente, porém, um clarão apareceu, ofuscando as vistas dos dois bruxos por algum tempo. O que seria? Os dois apagaram as varinhas e tentaram se acostumar rapidamente com aluz... Precisavam fazer isso! Afinal, se um inimigo aparecesse ali, naquele momento... Pouco a pouco eles se acostumavam com a claridade. Então, avistaram um imponente lago de fogo. Harry ficou abobado... O lago era enorme! E, parecia que lavas vulcânicas queimavam ali. O garoto perguntou:

- E agora, professor? Como é que vamos passar?

- Vamos voando, Harry. Pegue sua vassoura e vamos!

- Tá! - Disse Potter, pegando sua vassoura e levantando vôo.

O mestre fez o mesmo. A vassoura de Abel era uma vassoura de cor dourada. Ela voava muito bem! Era rápida, flexível e na medida para ele. Havia sido um presente dos pais... Não havia outra igual.

Harry e Abel atravessaram o longo lago de fogo. Abel comentou:

- Acho que já deve ser umas nove horas da noite lá em Hogwarts.

- Professor... E se nos procurarem? - Harry perguntou, temeroso.

- Não se preocupe, Lupin e Minerva foram avisados.

- Ah...

Após o lago, os bruxos encontraram um enorme e firme portão de aço e chumbo. O portão era pesado e forte e, na frente dele, havia muitos trasgos. Abel disse:

- Eu cuido disso.

O professor apontou a varinha para o grupo de trasgos e enunciou, veementemente:

- Avada Kedavra!

Em seguida, fez o gesto de ampliação do feitiço. O feitiço de Abel de Oliveira foi fortíssimo e certeiro! Todos os trasgos desmontaram no chão. Harry Potter jamais se acostumaria com a forma com a qual o mestre lançava uma Maldição Imperdoável... Ele fazia isso com tanta calma e naturalidade, que nem parecia errado. Abel, então, apontou a varinha para o portão, concentrou-se o máximo que pôde e lançou:

- Reducto!

A energia mágica usada foi tão forte e densa que o portão não resistiu. No entanto, assim que foi atingido, liberou vários raios que voaram na direção de Harry e Abel. Abel, então, conjurou um escudo fortíssimo e compacto:

- Protectus!

O escudo barrou todos os raios, toda a energia adversária. Nesse momento, vários Anjos do Inferno vieram na direção dos dois.

Sem perder tempo, Harry pensou nas lembranças felizes que tinha e lançou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Abel fez o mesmo:

- Expecto Patronum!

O Servo e a Fênix investiram contra as criaturas e as destruíram. Não foi uma batalha fácil, mas também não demorou muito. Então, uma quantidade enorme de energia maléfica veio na direção dos dois. Abel conjurou:

- Protectus!

Contudo, dessa vez, a energia explodiu o escudo. Abel se jogou no chão e gritou:

- Abaixe-se, Harry!

Potter também se jogou no chão e enunciou:

- Protego!

Abel lançou:

- Protectus!

Os escudos dos bruxos foram destruídos, mas, nenhum deles foi atingido. Então, ambos se levantaram. Abel falou:

- Bom, Harry, pronto para entrar? Pronto prá batalha verdadeira? Se quiser voltar, esse é o momento, porque lá não há como teletransportar ninguém...

- Não, professor, eu não quero voltar, quero ir com você!

- Muito bem, Harry, então, vamos!

Harry Potter e Abel de Oliveira entraram no grande castelo. Eles estavam no enorme pátio. O castelo era sombrio, escuro, horrível. O pátio não guardava muita coisa. À direita, havia um cemitério, à esquerda, um enorme lago de fogo, o qual continha muitos espíritos que, por não obedecerem a Lúcifer, eram castigados ali. Abel e Harry continuavam andando, sempre em linha reta. Tudo corria bem, quando, de repente, um Plasma Demoníaco saiu do lago de fogo e voou na direção deles; ou melhor, na direção de Harry. Abel gritou:

- Abaixe-se, Harry!

O garoto não entendeu muito bem, mas se jogou no chão, a tempo de escapar da investida da criatura horrenda. Antes que o monstro tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, o docente gritou:

- Plasma Exumai!

A criatura foi destruída. Entretanto, várias outras criaturas iguais saíam do lago, voando na direção deles. Nesse momento, ouviu-se a voz de Lúcifer, que dizia:

- Sejam bem-vindos ao meu mundo! Espero que gostem da comitiva de boas vindas! Há Há Há Há Há!!!

Abel berrou, em meio à balbúrdia:

- Corra, Harry, corra!

E os dois começaram a correr, sem parar para respirar, sem olhar para trás. As criaturas, leves, voavam rápidas. Não havia como escapar. Abel apontou a varinha para o grupo mais próximo e gritou:

- Plasma Exumae!

O gesto de ampliação tão conhecido e útil ajudou. O grupo foi destruído. Todavia, logo vieram mais e mais criaturas. Abel teve uma idéia:

- Harry, vá na frente!

- O quê?

- Vá, Harry, rápido! Eu os atrasarei! Vá e pegue a profecia! Plasma Exumae!. - Abel lançou mais uma vez no grupo que vinha e obteve sucesso.

- Mas... Mas... Professor... Eu... Eu não...

- Harry, eu confio em você! Vá!

Potter foi na frente, então. Ele ainda ouviu:

- Daqui a pouco eu te alcanço, Harry!

- Sim, professor... - Respondeu o "menino que sobreviveu", baixinho, mais para si mesmo, para acreditar no que dizia.

Harry Potter corria, corria... Ele olhou para trás e, não viu nenhuma daquelas horrendas criaturas. Então, deduziu que o professor estava levando a melhor, e continuou correndo. Então, ele chegou diante de outro portão. Seria, provavelmente, o que daria acesso à parte interna do castelo. O garoto pegou a varinha, apontou para o portão, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se abriu e fechou. Apareceu, na frente de Potter, alguém que o rapaz queria muito ver, alguém de quem o "eleito" queria muito se vingar: Severo Snape - o odiado ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

Snape falou:

- E então, Potter? Está pronto para lutar contra mim? Ou será que vou humilhá-lo novamente?

Harry apertou a varinha com força e respondeu:

- Dessa vez, Snape, eu acabo com você! Dessa vez, vou torturá-lo e matá-lo sem piedade! - O olhar de ódio visível no rosto do rapaz o deixava irreconhecível. Não, não era o Harry que todos conheciam, era outro.

Snape provocou:

- Ah, é mesmo, Potter? Vamos ver, então!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Várias lutas são travadas. Harry finalmente tem a oportunidade de se vingar de Snape, mas... Será que ele conseguirá? O que Snape esconde? - "Eu fui fiel a Alvo Dumbledore, até o último segundo!". Harry encontra novamente Voldemort. O passado de Abel mais uma vez está presente; será que o professor Oliveira está disposto a reparar um grave erro? E, será que o erro pode ser reparado? O encontro de Abel e Lúcifer não será nada agradável... Não percam, o próximo e eletrizante capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "TRISTE FIDELIDADE"! Por ser fiel demais, você já teve que destruir a si mesmo?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bom, quero informar que "espírito" e "alma" são usadas aqui na fic como palavras sinônimas. Sei que algum leitor pode questionar o fato de isso ser verdade, mas, afirmo que isso não está em discussão. Essas duas palavras podem representar coisas diferentes para essa ou aquela religião, mas, aqui na fic, são sinônimas, ok? Quero agradecer a todos os leitores que estão lendo e comentando! Muito obrigado! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Como sempre peço... Continue lendo e comentando! Valeu!

N/B: Oi Bruno, tudo bem? Seguem alguns comentários. Tá até ficando chato, eu só elogio. Vou parar um pouco senão você fica muito convencido. Brincadeira... kkkkk

Poxa, tadinho do Ron, burrice não é defeito. O Professor pegou pesado na aula de poções... kkkkkkk

Na página 16 o Ron diz que não sabe matar aranhas. Mas quando ele foi com o Harry para a floresta eles mataram aranhas. Não fica contraditório?

Eu odeio o jeito como termina seus capítulos... na melhor hora possível!!!! Kkkkkk

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, sim, o Professor Oliveira pegou pesado na aula de Poções, mas, não é nada surpreendente, é? Kkkkkk!!! Ele é assim mesmo... Kkkkk!!! E, que bom que você não gosta do jeito como termino meus capítulos! Kkkk!!! Abraços!


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: TRISTE FIDELIDADE

CAPÍTULO 10

TRISTE FIDELIDADE

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, queridos leitores!

Primeiramente, quero agradecer todos os meus leitores! Agradeço aos mais de cem leitores do Floreios e Borrões, a todos os leitores do Aliança 3 Vassouras e também a todos os leitores do Fanfiction. Em segundo, digo que, finalmente, os leitores do Fanfiction estão juntos com os do 3v e do Floreios! Então, leitores do Fanfiction, que muito comentam e criticam, sejam bem-vindos! Ah! Não se esqueçam: tenham paciência comigo! Muita coisa nesta fic ainda está meio sem explicação, mas, tudo será explicado... Calma! Meus leitores do Aliança 3 Vassouras, que são bem pacientes e também comentam, bom, muito obrigado! Agora... O povo do Floreios e Borrões ainda não comentou... Triste isso, hem? Bom, comentando ou não, o importante é que leiam! Claro... Se possível, comentem!

Este é o Capítulo 10 da fic e, afirmo, sem medo de errar, é um dos mais importantes; até aqui, é, indubitavelmente, o mais importante. Se vocês lerem o Capítulo 3 e depois lerem este capítulo alguns enigmas futuros poderão ser esclarecidos. Este capítulo será muito importante e eletrizante... Algumas coisas serão explicadas, algumas coisas que não faziam sentido poderão passar a fazer depois do Capítulo 10. Leiam este capítulo com atenção. Espero não decepcionar os meus leitores que gostam da fic! Agora... Quem acha a velocidade e o dinamismo da fic muito grandes... Bem, isso não vai mudar e, é provável que este capítulo seja ainda mais veloz e dinâmico; aliás, esse é o jeito da fic.

Estou engajado em um outro projeto, em uma outra fic. Talvez você, meu estimado e idolatrado leitor, já tenha achado a outra fic; a quem não achou, em breve eu falo sobre a nova fanfic. Não falarei agora porque há alguns problemas para serem resolvidos ainda.

Bem, vamos à resposta de um comentário que recebi. O comentário foi de uma leitora minha do site Aliança 3 Vassouras. Vamos lá!

Comentário: "simplismente maravilhoso!!!

Amo sua fic, ela sempre me deixa extremamente curiosa...to ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo.

beijos e até o próximo capitulo!!

Lyly".

Resposta: Ah, Lyly, que bom que você gosta! Há pessoas que dizem várias coisas... Dizem que está sem nexo... Que os personagens originais são umas porcarias... Fico feliz em saber que você gosta! Muito obrigado mesmo!!! Fico extremamente feliz que você gosta do dinamismo, da velocidade e do jeito como a fic está escrita; fico feliz que você não odeie meus personagens originais; fico muito feliz que você fique curiosa e, o melhor é que você tem bastante paciência! Afinal, como eu disse, a fic ainda está no começo, nas apresentações... Muita coisa ainda será explicada. E, este capítulo é um dos mais importantes, sabe? Acho que ele vai ser também o melhor até aqui, mas quem vai dizer isso é você, e não eu. Muito obrigado mesmo, Lyly!!! Quanto à sua fic... Bom, a fic está muito boa! Postei um comentário lá e mantenho o que eu disse lá: acho que você poderia escrever normalmente, ou seja, não escrever em linguagem de INTERNET, porque isso carrega demais a fic. Um outro conselho, que não sei se coloquei lá, é para você fazer capítulos maiores um pouco, porque capítulos maiores prendem o leitor por mais tempo e, dessa forma, penso que o leitor irá ficar com sua fic mais marcada na cabeça, sabe? Bom, não precisa exagerar e fazer capítulos tão grandes quanto os que eu faço... Acho que muita gente desiste de ler minha fic, quando vê o enorme tamanho dos capítulos, sabe? Mas, capítulos muito pequenos também eu não acho bom... Um outro conselho que eu tenho certeza de que não coloquei lá é para que você consiga um Beta Reader para sua fic, caso você não tenha; afinal, um Beta sempre vê erros que nós, autores, não vemos. Eu mesmo já cometi erros graves e, na pressa, não percebi. E, como minha beta é excelente, é a melhor de todas, a melhor do mundo, ela vê cada erro, por menor que seja, que cometo. Então, acho uma boa você conseguir um Beta Reader. Se você estiver no auge do desespero... Bom, posso fazer a betagem de suas fics... Nunca betei nada, mas, se você não conseguir ninguém melhor... É só me mandar um e-mail e a gente combina isso. Bom, tudo isso que falei são só conselhos, conselhos para que você melhore ainda mais. Contudo, como eu disse, são só conselhos e você segue se quiser, ok? Sua fic está boa e eu recomendo! Leiam, no Floreios e Borrões: "MEU AMIGO MEU GRANDE AMOR". Muito obrigado pelo comentário, Lyly! Valeu mesmo! Espero seu comentário no próximo capítulo, ok? Valeu!

Ah, finalmente acabou a enrolação! Vamos à história, agora!

() FILOSOFIA:

A fidelidade, sem inteligência, não é uma boa fidelidade. Às vezes, para se proteger a pessoa a quem se é fiel, é necessário desobedecer algumas ordens. O bom fiel não é aquele que segue a todas as ordens, sem questionar, o bom fiel é aquele que garante a vida da pessoa a quem ele é fiel.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

O dia não foi muito bom, nem para Gina Weasley, nem para Alana de Oliveira. Alana, embora tenha surpreendido a Professora McGonagall, transformando-se em águia, teve uma péssima aula de Poções; Gina, além de não conseguir resistir à Maldição _Imperius_, lançada por Abel de Oliveira, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não foi muito bem na aula de Oclumância porque se deparou com lembranças que ela gostaria de esquecer. O Professor Oliveira conseguiu driblar a marcação de Alana e Gina e foi acompanhado apenas por Harry Potter ao inferno, em busca da profecia que fala sobre a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas, quando elas forem soltas pelo mundo (depois da morte de Lúcio Malfoy - parte humana de Lúcifer). Lá no inferno, Potter e o Professor Oliveira se depararam com Plasmas Demoníacos, e o mestre pediu para que Harry fosse na frente. Harry obedeceu; o docente ficou lutando contra as criaturas e as destruindo, enquanto "menino que sobreviveu" foi na frente. O garoto, próximo ao portão que dá acesso à parte interna do castelo, encontrou-se com Severo Snape. Agora, uma dura luta está prestes a começar... Aliás, várias lutas estão para começar, e tudo será difícil... Será que o Professor Oliveira conseguirá corrigir um erro seu do passado? Será que o mestre conseguirá vencer a si mesmo?

() HISTÓRIA:

Harry Potter corria, corria... Ele olhou para trás e não viu nenhuma daquelas horrendas criaturas. Deduziu que o professor estava levando a melhor, e continuou correndo. Então, ele chegou diante de outro portão. Seria, provavelmente, o que daria acesso à parte interna do castelo. O garoto pegou a varinha, apontou para o portão, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se abriu e fechou. Apareceu, na frente de Potter, alguém que o rapaz queria muito ver, alguém de quem o "eleito" queria muito se vingar: Severo Snape - o odiado ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

Snape falou:

- E então, Potter? Está pronto para lutar contra mim? Ou será que vou humilhá-lo novamente?

Harry apertou a varinha com força e respondeu:

- Dessa vez, Snape, eu acabo com você! Dessa vez vou torturá-lo e matá-lo sem piedade! - O olhar de ódio visível no rosto do rapaz o deixava irreconhecível. Não, não era o Harry que todos conheciam, era outro.

Snape provocou:

- Ah, é mesmo, Potter? Vamos ver, então!

- Cruc... - Tentou lançar o "Eleito", mas Snape bloqueou o feitiço, antes mesmo de ele ser lançado.

- Potter, enquanto você não aprender a fechar a sua mente e lançar feitiços não-verbais você não me vencerá!

- Ah, não? Vejamos! Ex... - Tentou novamente, mas mais uma vez o feitiço foi bloqueado antes de ser lançado.

- Sua mente é um livro aberto para mim, Potter! - Zombou o ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts. - Assim eu posso bloquear todos os seus feitiços! Afinal, eu posso vê-los antes que você os lance! Vamos, Potter, feche sua mente!

- Avada... - Tentou novamente Harry, mas, sem sucesso, mais uma vez.

- Potter, não diga o feitiço! Lance-o sem dizer, surpreenda o inimigo!

- Cale-se! - Harry Potter ficava cada vez mais irritado. Ele queria fazer Snape pagar, e, faria! Ele tentou lançar: - Cruci... - Mais uma vez o feitiço foi bloqueado antes de ser lançado.

- Potter, você é tão arrogante que não presta atenção no que as pessoas te ensinam! Acha que sabe tudo, Potter? Eu vou te dar uma lição!

Então, Severo Snape lançou um "_Expelliarmus_" mudo, jogando a varinha de Potter longe. Em seguida, lançou um "_Crucio_" não-verbal e Harry caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

Não, Harry não daria o gostinho a seu inimigo, não gritaria, não mesmo! O bruxo ficou quieto, calado, sofrendo sem gritar. Não, aquele sofrimento não pararia, Snape o mataria ali...

Severo disse:

- Potter, você não sabe quem está do seu lado e quem está contra você, e jamais saberia! Você é arrogante demais para analisar a situação, você é idiota demais para entender o que acontece à sua volta! As pessoas se sacrificam por você, sacrificam-se para que você possa atingir um objetivo, e o que é que você faz? Você ignora esse sacrifício! Você poderia ter vencido o Lorde das Trevas bem mais rápido, poderia ter salvado o mundo bem antes, mas sua arrogância o cegou! Você é um inútil, Potter, e eu não entendo o por quê de o Professor Oliveira querê-lo como sucessor! Provavelmente, você vai ignorar o que ele tem a ensinar... Vai ignorar a sabedoria dele da mesma forma como já ignorou antes... Você é um idiota, Potter!

Harry ouvia aquela voz seca e irritante e se lembrava da morte de Dumbledore... Ah, não! Ele não poderia deixar barato, não mesmo! Ele não cairia ali, naquela hora, não ainda, não sem vingar a morte do querido diretor, não sem antes fazer Severo Snape pagar! Aos poucos, seu ódio foi superando a dor e lhe dando forças, forças incríveis, que jamais havia tido, forças descomunais! O garoto não mais sentia a dor, não mais se sentia fraco, ele se sentia bem, capaz de se levantar, capaz de lutar e vencer Severo Snape, ou qualquer outro bruxo das trevas!

Harry Potter então se levantou e, sem perceber o que fazia, apontou o dedo indicador na direção de Snape e lançou, com toda a sua força e ódio:

- Crucio!

Severo só teve tempo de, com a maior cara de espanto que tinha, balbuciar:

- O quê?

E o ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts estava caído no chão, contorcendo-se, sofrendo, um sofrimento duro e enorme!

Snape via, na mente de Harry, um ódio imenso, infindo, que estava sendo descarregado todo na Maldição Cruciatus... Ah, Snape gritava, alto, muito alto! Os gritos do ex-odiado Mestre das Poções podiam ser ouvidos por toda a extensão do inferno, tamanho era o sofrimento pelo qual Severo Snape passava!

Harry Potter bradou, com ódio na voz:

- Maldito! Você diz que sou arrogante, não é? Mas, você não é nem um pouco arrogante? Olhar os defeitos dos outros é fácil, não é, seboso? Maldito! Maldito, arrogante, odiável e inútil! É isso o que você é, infeliz! Você não vale nada, Snape! Não vale nada! Você se acha bom professor? Você não passa de um maldito e infeliz, que teve sorte, não sei como, de conquistar a confiança do maior bruxo de todos os tempos e dar aulas em Hogwarts! Mas você era deplorável, assim como mestre! Deplorável! Você diz que sou arrogante, mas você é muito mais! Você colocou questões pessoais acima do dever de ensinar e só porque odiava meu pai odiou a mim também, sem que eu lhe tivesse feito nada! Ora, maldito, sem-vergonha, assassino! Agora você tem o que merece, infeliz! Monstro, demônio, eu vou livrar o mundo da sua maldita existência! Você vai sentir o peso da minha varinha, o peso do poder de Harry Potter, você vai sentir tudo aquilo que você desprezou, vai sentir e vai pagar por ter matado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, seboso maldito! - Harry gritava, gritava tudo aquilo que lhe estava entalado na garganta há muito tempo!

Os gritos de Snape eram ouvidos por todo o inferno, assim como a voz de Harry, e esta era ainda mais alta que aquele. Snape via todo o ódio contido no garoto, que agora descarregava tudo naquela horrenda maldição. Ah, quanto ódio ele provocara... E... Para quê? Mas uma coisa ninguém podia negar: Harry Potter tinha grande parte da arrogância do pai! Ora, tinha sim!

Snape se lembrou das humilhações pelas quais passou... Das humilhações que Tiago Potter o provocava... Ah, agora ele estava sendo humilhado, humilhado por outro Potter... Não! Não! Ah, não! Ele não seria humilhado por um outro Potter! Não mesmo!

Aos poucos, o enorme ódio de Snape foi fazendo com que ele vencesse também a maldição. Então, Severo gritou:

- Já chega! Expelliarmus!

Todavia, Harry já estava sem sua varinha; o feitiço, então, lançou o garoto para muito longe; Potter caiu, violentamente, no chão.

Severo Snape se aproximou e disse:

- Potter, seu idiota... Você não sabe de nada! Em primeiro lugar, sua visão é limitada; você, nem usando óculos, é capaz de ver um milímetro à sua frente! Dumbledore não é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! Em segundo lugar, eu... Ora, já basta! Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações! Sectu...

- Expelliarmus! - Gritou uma voz, próxima a Snape.

A varinha de Severo voou para longe. O ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts olhou e viu, diante dele agora, Abel de Oliveira, e disse:

- Ah, Oliveira...

- Muito bem, Snape, nosso combate termina hoje! - Abel disse. - Na primeira vez, eu o matei sem ao menos lhe dar oportunidade de se defender... Afinal, eu sabia que Lúcifer o traria de volta... Mas, agora, se eu o matar, será seu fim, porque você cairá no subinferno, e nem mesmo Lúcifer ousa entrar lá... Dessa vez nosso combate terá um fim verdadeiro. Você não tem mais chances, Snape. Acabou, é fim da linha pra você.

- Acha que vai conseguir me matar, Oliveira? - questionou, irônico.

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero. - Abel respondeu, seco e frio. Em seguida, o Professor Oliveira ordenou: - Harry, vá em frente! Vá e pegue a profecia! Deixe Snape comigo.

- Tudo bem, Professor. - Harry queria ficar, mas o tom de voz usado pelo docente indicava que ele não permitiria discussões.

Abel jogou um pergaminho para Harry, que o pegou no ar. Ele olhou e viu um mapa. Sim, era um mapa do castelo e nele estava marcado o local exato da profecia. O garoto saiu dali vagarosamente. Enquanto isso, ele ouvia, cada vez mais baixo:

- Eu conheço esse castelo, Oliveira... Você não sairá daqui vivo. - Severo falou.

- Eu também conheço esse castelo, Snape, e garanto que sairei daqui vivo. Mas... Quanto a você, eu não sei. - Retrucou.

- Você é arrogante...

- Você também é. Aliás, todos nós somos. Todo ser humano é um pouco arrogante. Quando pensamos que não vamos morrer nunca, ou que alguma coisa não vai acontecer conosco, estamos sendo arrogantes... Quando confiamos demais em nossas habilidades, quando exaltamos em demasia nossos feitos, também o somos e, até mesmo quando somos humildes demais, estamos sendo arrogantes. Todos somos um pouco arrogantes, Snape. Mas, isso, agora, não vem ao caso. Você matou Dumbledore da forma mais covarde que eu conheço. E, eu odeio covardes como você!

- Eu não sou covarde! - Snape gritou.

- Ah, não? Então... O que você é?

- Eu sou fiel àquilo e àqueles em quem acredito!

- Fiel? E... Você mata as pessoas às quais você é fiel? Então...

- Não, Oliveira, eu não mato as pessoas a quem sou fiel, a não ser que...

As vozes ficaram muito baixas, quase inaudíveis. Harry parou por um momento e ainda conseguiu ouvir algo... Ele não sabia se ouviu mesmo, ou se achou que ouviu apenas...

- Dê-me um bom motivo para que eu o deixe vivo.

Aquela voz devia ser do Professor Oliveira, mas ele já não tinha mais certeza... Nem sabia se ao menos ouviu aquilo mesmo...

O garoto caminhou e chegou próximo ao portão que dava acesso à parte interna do castelo. Perto dali, encontrou sua varinha; então, ele a pegou, apontou-a para o portão e enunciou:

- Alohomora!

O portão se abriu. O garoto ia entrar, quando ouviu - ah, isso ele tinha certeza de ter ouvido mesmo! - um grito. Certamente era a voz de Severo Snape, que dizia:

- Eu fui fiel a Alvo Dumbledore até o último segundo!

Em seguida, Harry Potter entrou no castelo e o portão se fechou; e mais nada foi ouvido pelo bruxo.

Harry Potter estava agora dentro de um castelo escuro. Ele enunciou:

- Lumus Maxima!

Parte do caminho foi iluminado e Harry viu...

Ele estava em uma pequena varanda, na entrada do enorme castelo. Ela tinha um formato cúbico; o teto era negro, o chão feito de pedras e as paredes enormes e grossas eram vermelhas e nelas se viam cabeças pregadas... A varanda se estendia para os lados e para a frente. Potter se encontrava de costas para o portão que ele acabara de atravessar. À sua direita e à sua esquerda, só havia paredes. Bem à sua frente havia uma porta grossa e dura; ela era de madeira. Harry percorreu a distância que havia entre ele e a porta correndo, pois o espaço não era pequeno (não era, porém, muito grande: ele corria para chegar mais rápido). Chegando diante da outra porta, ele apontou a varinha para ela e murmurou:

- Alohomora!

A enorme porta se destrancou e se abriu com um rangido bem alto.

Harry entrou e pôde ver uma enorme sala de visitas. Ele não sabia quem Lúcifer recebia ali... Quem seria louco de visitar Lúcifer? Bom, mas, que aquela era uma sala de visitas, ninguém poderia negar. Nesse momento, ouviu uma voz que disse:

- Seja bem-vindo ao meu castelo, sucessor do "Escolhido"!

Potter olhou... E viu: a sala era enorme! Nela, havia uma mesa central, com cadeiras muito confortáveis. Nos cantos, espalhavam-se sofás e poltronas, tudo muito confortável. Nas quinas das paredes existiam mesinhas pequenas, com uma cadeira só. Havia ali também uma estante, com alguns objetos bem interessantes... Uma bola de Cristal se destacava no centro.

Harry Potter ouviu a mesma voz lhe dizer:

- Espero que você goste da minha hospitalidade!

Harry avançou até achar uma porta pequenina, a qual conduzia a uma outra sala; a utilidade da outra sala ele ainda não sabia. As portas estavam agora abertas e o garoto corria. O que se podia ouvir eram apenas as batidas dos pés do bruxo no chão. Tudo estava silencioso e, excetuando-se o caminho por onde passava, escuro.

Harry corria, passava por portas, corredores, salas, até que chegou diante de uma enorme escada. Segundo o mapa que tinha em mãos, ele deveria ir até o último andar. Então, começou a subir, correndo.

Chegando no último andar, Potter virou à direita, correu por um corredor, chegou até uma porta fechada, abriu-a e viu: sim, aquela era uma Sala de Duelos, com certeza! No centro da sala havia uma arena; Harry não queria ficar ali, tinha que passar pela sala, chegar à outra porta, do outro lado. Mas, para chegar à porta, era necessário passar pela arena. Subiu, então, na arena e ia caminhando para descer do outro lado. Contudo, mal deu o primeiro passo, ouviu uma voz gélida e conhecida, que lhe disse:

- Harry Potter... Eu vou me vingar de você!

Sim, a voz era conhecida... Harry olhou e viu, ali, parado, na sua frente, Lorde Voldemort.

- Eu sabia que você viria até mim. - Disse o Lorde das Trevas.

- Voldemort! - Murmurou.

- Agora vamos duelar até a morte, e eu me vingarei de você! Crucio!

Pego de surpresa, Harry caiu no chão, contorcendo-se em dores... Ah, droga! Era a segunda vez que ele era atingido por essa maldição em muito pouco tempo!

Harry se sentia um inútil, um fraco. Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, tudo nele doía e, ainda, para aumentar tudo aquilo, aquela tortura... Ah, que horror!

Nesse momento, uma voz firme, autoritária, mas, ao mesmo tempo, calma, disse, em um claro tom de ordem:

- Abaixe a varinha Tom.

Voldemort não entendeu a razão pela qual fazia aquilo, mas não pôde deixar de abaixar a arma. Quem era aquele? A voz não lhe era desconhecida... Parecia familiar... E, lembrava... Algo... Algo que Tom Riddle não conseguia definir... Mas era algo que ele nunca teve... O que seria? A voz continuou:

- Isso, Tom, agora guarde sua varinha, porque, por enquanto, você não vai precisar dela.

Mais uma vez o Lorde das Trevas obedeceu - o que era muito estranho! -, sem saber o porquê. Então, eis que aparece na frente de Voldemort Abel de Oliveira.

- Você! - Gritou Voldemort. - Eu deveria...

- Não, Tom, você não vai fazer isso... - Interrompeu-o o Professor Oliveira. - Hoje nós vamos conversar e acertar tudo...

Abel brandiu a varinha e Harry se sentiu bem, tão bem quanto no início da aventura. Então, Abel ordenou:

- Vá, Harry, e pegue a profecia!

- Mas, Professor... Eu... - Harry disse. - Eu... Eu sou fraco demais...

- Não, Harry, você não é! Eu confio em você! Agora vá!

E Harry Potter se foi. Na arena, ficaram apenas Abel de Oliveira e Tom Riddle.

- Tom, - começou Abel -, hoje eu espero corrigir um erro meu, de uma outra vida... Você conhecerá sua real história.

- Co... Co... Como assim? - questionou incerto.

- Hoje, Tom, eu vou lhe contar tudo!

Voldemort não acreditava! Ele queria tirar a varinha, derrubar aquele bruxo que estava na sua frente com um "_Avada Kedavra_", mas, parecia que algo o impedia. Sim, ele queria ouvir a história de Abel, queria... Não sabia porque queria, mas queria. Abel, então, começou a narrar:

- Supostamente, você é mestiço... Talvez por isso você tenha tanto ódio de mestiços... Talvez o primeiro trouxa da sua vida, que nem trouxa era de verdade, o fez odiar os trouxas... Ah, Tom, se você soubesse desde o começo... Bom, eu vou te contar tudo. Você conhece a história do "Escolhido"? ... Bem, como você deve saber, o espírito passa por diversas vidas, a fim de se desenvolver. A cada vida nova, todas as lembranças das vidas passadas são apagadas; a alma é privada dessas lembranças, para que ela tenha a oportunidade de recomeçar, de consertar seus erros, de fazer novas amizades e destruir antigas inimizades. Isso é muito bom, porque você pode amar um inimigo antigo, já que não sabe que ele é seu inimigo; desse modo, quando você morre e tem de volta as antigas lembranças, talvez você não odeie mais o antigo inimigo, em razão da amizade que vocês criaram na última vida. Bom, isso é verdade para quase todos os espíritos, menos para um: o espírito do "Escolhido". O "Escolhido" se lembra de todas as vidas que viveu... Você deve se perguntar por que, não é? Bom, não se lembrar das vidas passadas tem uma desvantagem: você não pode aproveitar na vida atual a experiência que conseguiu nas vidas anteriores, já que não se lembra delas. O "Escolhido" pode se lembrar de todas as vidas que viveu desde que foi eleito o escolhido... Isso lhe permite ter uma experiência fantástica! Contudo, complica um pouco as coisas... Todas as mortes se tornam apenas simulações... Você vê pessoas que você ama sofrerem e não pode fazer nada... E, depois, ainda tem que embarcar em uma nova vida e, no caso do "Escolhido", ele é introduzido com dois anos em uma família, e toda a história dele antes dos dois anos é inventada... Ele não vive de fato essa história... Ah, Tom, isso é tão triste!!! Bem, como você sabe, eu sou o "Escolhido". Eu já passei por várias vidas... Já fui bruxos importantes, já fui pai de muitos bruxos importantes... Já fui fundador de escolas... Já fui também trouxas... Mas amar mesmo, amar de verdade, eu só amei na minha primeira vida e... Bem, agora também. Eu sempre me casava, mas nunca amava verdadeiramente minhas esposas, sabe? Era só para manter as aparências... Mas os meus herdeiros... Eu os amava... Eu amei todos... Ou melhor, quase todos... Um eu odiei, com todas as forças que eu tive... Certa vez, eu me passei por um trouxa, cujo nome era... Tom Riddle.

- O quê? - Voldemort não acreditou.

- Sim, Tom... É a mais pura verdade. Eu fui... Tom Riddle. Bom, eu tinha que me passar por um trouxa, então... Por mais que eu tivesse poderes de bruxo, não poderia usá-los.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Isso é patético!!!

- Eu também acho, Tom. Porém, tinha que ser assim. Bom, uma bruxa se apaixonou loucamente por mim... Mas eu não gostava dela... Ela era ridícula! Ah... Você sabe o que ela fez, não sabe? Ela usou a Poção do Amor em mim! E depois teve a cara-de-pau de parar de ministrar a poção e achar que eu a amaria! Um absurdo! Imagine, Tom, a raiva que eu fiquei, quando descobri tudo! Droga! Eu tinha poderes de bruxo, mas não podia usá-los! E, fui enganado por uma bruxa... Ridícula! E, nem pude lançar um "_Avada Kedavra_" nela! Eu a odiei e amaldiçoei ela e o meu herdeiro que ela esperava... Ah, Tom, eu errei, sei que errei! Contudo... Eu só percebi isso depois. Você nasceu e, o resto, você já sabe. Mas você não é igual à sua mãe, Tom, você é igual a mim.

- Isso é mentira! - Voldemort retirou a varinha, apontou para Abel e disse: - Eu vou descobrir a verdade! Legilimens!

Nada aconteceu. Abel falou:

- Você tem uma boa legilimância... E uma boa oclumância, também. Claro... Você não podia ser de outro jeito... Você é um de meus melhores herdeiros... Certamente, o que mais se parece comigo. Mas sua legilimância não chega nem à sola dos sapatos da minha, Tom; sua oclumância também é muito fraca, se comparada à minha. Mas você é bom...

- Se eu não posso descobrir a verdade, eu o matarei! - Gritou Voldemort e, em seguida, enunciou: - Serpensortia!

- Ah, outra semelhança sua comigo... Você conjura cobras muito bem. Mas, eu sei fazer melhor... Se eu tivesse treinado você, você seria o maior bruxo... O maior de meus herdeiros... Foi uma pena... Eu queria tê-lo treinado, Tom. Mas... Veja como se conjura uma cobra realmente grande...

Abel se concentrou muito, pegou sua varinha, apontou-a para o chão e enunciou:

- Serpensortia!

A serpente de Abel era bem maior que a de Tom Riddle.

Os dois ordenaram às suas serpentes que atacassem a outra. A serpente do Professor Oliveira simplesmente dilacerou a do Lorde das Trevas. Abel falou:

- Viu como se faz?

- Maldito! - Bradou Voldemort. - Eu vou matar você! - E, apontando a varinha para a cobra, lançou: - Vipera Evanesca!

A cobra não desapareceu. Abel, então, falou:

- Não, Tom, não é assim... Tem que ser mais forte... É assim, veja... - E o Professor Oliveira apontou a varinha para sua serpente, concentrou-se e lançou: - Vipera Evanesca!

O réptil desapareceu. Voldemort, irado, gritou:

- Eu vou acabar com você!

- Não, você não vai. - Abel falou, calmamente, aquela calma que lembrava Dumbledore... - Você não tem mais o ódio necessário para me lançar um "_Avada Kedavra_" e, até hoje, você não sabe lançar a Maldição da Morte sem sentir ódio pelo ser no qual você lança a maldição. Você não treinou bem, Tom...

- Acha que não vou conseguir?

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Mas, se você quiser tentar, vá em frente!

- Vamos ver, então!

E Voldemort se concentrou, fez o gesto do feitiço e tentou lançar:

- Avada... Avada... Avada...

No entanto, aqueles olhos que o encaravam, que transmitiam algo, algo bom, que Tom Riddle jamais sentiu... Ah, não, ele não conseguiria, não conseguiria mesmo...

- O que houve? Você não disse que lançaria uma Maldição da Morte em mim? O que está acontecendo? Desistiu? - Abel questionou.

Voldemort encarou aqueles olhos, que transmitiam uma calma imensa... E transmitiam também algo... Algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas que ele sabia que sim, era muito bom! Seria esse o poder de Harry Potter? Voldemort sabia, ele sentia que Abel de Oliveira era bem mais forte que Potter... Então, talvez... Talvez Oliveira tivesse o poder de Harry Potter... Seria aquele? Ele não sabia... Mas... Claro, ele não sabia porque não conhecia!

Voldemort baixou novamente a varinha, guardou-a e perguntou:

- Se você é tão poderoso, se você tinha poderes bruxos... Por que, naquele dia que eu te achei... Como Tom Riddle... Como... Como... Como trouxa... Por que você não reagiu, quando eu lhe lancei a Maldição da Morte?

- Eu não podia, Tom, eu não podia. Eu tinha que me passar por um perfeito trouxa... Daí, naquele momento, eu tive que simular a minha morte... Eu tive vontade de te lançar um bom feitiço, de calar a sua boca, mas, não pude...

- Então, por que você não me parou? Por que deixou que...

- Tom, eu não o parei, porque não quis.

- Como assim?

- O passar dos dias me fez ver meus erros... Eu vi que errei com você... Eu não o orientei... Eu não estive por perto quando você precisou... Eu jamais o pararia. Além disso, seus ideais... Alguns deles... Não eram errados, na minha opinião... Buscar a imortalidade não é errado... É apenas triste... Mas errado não é. Sabe por que eu me tornei o "Escolhido", Tom? Eu queria a imortalidade... Eu tinha medo da morte. Daí eu aceitei ser o "Escolhido". Mas, na hora, eu não pensei nas conseqüências disso... Assim como você não pensou nas conseqüências de dividir seu espírito... Você não teve tempo de perceber seu erro... E, quando percebeu, já era tarde... Eu tive tempo... Maldito tempo... Muito... Muito tempo... Bom, eu jamais destruiria seu sonho de imortalidade, Tom, mas saiba que ninguém é imortal, nem mesmo os imortais... Mas agora você tem uma nova chance, de viver com sua alma inteira. Eu posso te libertar da dominação de Lúcifer... Há um feitiço que criei, que liberta as almas ressuscitadas do domínio de Lúcifer... Eu o criei para usar em você... E você será o primeiro... Se você quiser, poderá viver em paz sem ser submisso a ninguém, nem mesmo ao poder. Você poderá ser feliz, Tom. Mas, para isso, você precisa querer ser feliz e livre. Eu não vou te obrigar a nada, mas acho que você merece a felicidade. E então, vai permitir que eu te torne livre e feliz? Vai permitir que eu corrija meu erro? Ou você prefere continuar na escuridão, submisso, fraco?

Era a primeira vez que Tom Riddle sentia aquilo... A primeira vez... Não, ele não podia negar... Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Ah, era triste sua vida... Por que ele não teve uma família? Por quê? Tom Riddle parou, refletiu sobre sua vida e percebeu... Ele nunca foi feliz de fato. Agora, o que ele estava recebendo, era a proposta para se tornar feliz, livre de tudo... Livre de batalhas, de fingimentos, de maldades... Ah, ele não poderia recusar...

- E então, você aceita? Aceita ser realmente forte? Aceita ser independente? Aceita ser dono de sua própria vida? Você, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aceita ser feliz?

O que ele tinha a perder? Tom Riddle agora era apenas um bruxo submisso a um outro maior que ele! O que ele tinha a perder? Aceitaria a proposta e seria livre, talvez, até, com um pouco de sorte, podia ser realmente feliz... O tempo de Lorde Voldemort havia passado. A guerra agora era bem maior que ele, bem maior que Dumbledore... Ah, ele já tinha vivido bastante, já tinha feito muitas coisas e, o principal, nunca foi realmente feliz... O que tinha a perder se aceitasse a proposta de Abel de Oliveira? Se aquele bruxo, que estava na sua frente... O tal Oliveira... Foi mesmo seu pai e queria reparar um "erro", dando-lhe a liberdade, não seria ele, o próprio Tom, a negar isso... E, claro, sendo livre, poderia aprender novas magias, talvez até conhecer a tal "Magia do Amor"... Talvez ficar mais forte, mais poderoso... O que ele, Tom Riddle, tinha a perder, se aceitasse a proposta de Abel de Oliveira? Ah, parecia que nada...

Tom Riddle, então, decidiu-se:

- Você pode mesmo me dar a liberdade? Pode mesmo me tirar do domínio de Lúcifer?

- Sim, eu posso. - respondeu, calmamente.

- E... O que você quer em troca?

- Ah, Tom, você é bem esperto... - Abel falou. - Bom, quero que você não seja mais aliado de Lúcifer. Só isso! Não estou pedindo para você lutar ao meu lado, não, não mesmo! Quero apenas que você não seja aliado de Lúcifer.

- Bom... Se é só isso... Eu aceito.

- Ah, Tom, você fez a escolha certa!

O Professor Oliveira, então, apontou sua varinha para o ex-Lorde das Trevas e enunciou:

- Libertas Quae Sera Tamen!

Um raio atingiu Tom Riddle e ele se sentiu livre, livre do domínio de Lúcifer, livre de toda a maldade que carregava, livre para voar, para sonhar, para viver em paz! Abel, então, disse:

- Pronto, Tom, agora você é livre. Eu vou tirá-lo daqui...

Abel fez flutuar um anel, que ele tinha em um dos dedos da mão direita, e disse:

- Toque no anel, Tom.

O ex-Lorde das Trevas tocou o objeto mágico e foi transportado para fora daquela dimensão infernal. O anel ficou ali, flutuando no ar; Abel, então, fê-lo voltar ao seu dedo. Em seguida, o Professor de D. C. A. T. de Hogwarts falou, para si mesmo:

- Pronto, dívida paga. Agora posso seguir em frente!

Então, o docente passou pela arena e seguiu, rumo à profecia.

Enquanto isso, Harry corria, corria, corria... Ele passava por corredores e mais corredores, salas e mais salas, sempre seguindo o mapa. De repente, deparou-se com uma sala enorme! Segundo o mapa, era a última sala antes do corredor que levaria, finalmente, àquela onde a profecia se encontrava. Harry estava até estranhando a tranqüilidade, a falta de inimigos, quando sentiu aquela presença... Sim, lá havia daquelas criaturas que eles encontraram no início da aventura... Como era mesmo o nome? Harry não sabia. Uma daquelas criaturas vinha em sua direção... Foi então que Harry Potter se lembrou do feitiço lançado pelo professor há pouco... Ah, não era difícil, o garoto conhecia o feitiço... Era só um pouco diferente... Em vez de "Aranha Exumai", era... Como mesmo? Ah, sim, "Plasma Exumai"! O gesto era o mesmo, tudo era igual! Sim, ele conseguiria lançar o feitiço!

O "menino que sobreviveu", então, apontou sua varinha para a criatura, concentrou-se, fez o gesto do feitiço e gritou, firme:

- Plasma Exumai!

Deu certo. A criatura foi destruída. No entanto, um grupo delas vinha em sua direção. Agora sim ele estaria perdido, pensou! Nesse momento, Harry Potter se lembrou do gesto que várias vezes ele viu o Professor Oliveira fazer... Um gesto de ampliação do feitiço... Mas... Como é que se fazia mesmo? Ele não sabia bem, mas parecia que era necessário fazer o gesto enquanto se proferia o feitiço. O menino não sabia direito como fazer, mas tentaria, sim, tentaria!

Harry apontou a varinha para o grupo de Plasmas Demoníacos e lançou, fazendo o gesto de ampliação de feitiços:

- Plasma Exumae!

O grupo foi destruído. Então, um grupo enorme de Anjos do Inferno veio para a guerra. Harry se concentrou, pensou nos seus fantásticos momentos com Hermione e enunciou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Um belo servo saiu da varinha de Potter e avançou contra os Anjos do Inferno. A luta foi dura, mas terminou com a vitória do patrono do "Eleito". A explosão das criaturas horrendas não foi contida pelo patrono de Potter, mas o garoto se protegeu lançando:

- Protego!

Então, uma criatura diferente, que Harry não conhecia, vinha em sua direção. Que criatura seria aquela? Harry tentou lançar:

- Impedimenta!

O feitiço não fez efeito. Tentou então um outro feitiço:

- Estupefaça!

Novamente, nada. O desespero tomava conta dele, quando a criatura lançou um ataque... O que seria? Era uma bola de energia, algo terrível! Harry Potter se jogou no chão, escapando do ataque.

Nessa hora, o Professor Abel de Oliveira chegou correndo e, surpreendendo a criatura, lançou:

- Congelitus! Avada Kedavra!

A criatura foi destruída.

Harry perguntou:

- Professor, que criaturas são essas? Digo... Essa agora e aquela que enfrentamos no início?

Abel respondeu:

- A criatura que enfrentamos no início se chama Plasma Demoníaco. Pelo que vejo, Harry, você acabou de enfrentar um monte deles e, se me permite dizer, você se saiu muito bem! O Plasma Demoníaco é uma criatura constituída de plasma, ou seja, é como os fantasmas. Alguns o chamam de Fantasma Demoníaco... Por causa da constituição plasmática dessas criaturas. O Plasma Demoníaco suga a energia do seu oponente, assim que toca nele... É claro que, para tocar no oponente, a criatura precisa se materializar e isso é uma desvantagem... E é por isso que o Plasma Demoníaco gosta de atacar de surpresa. Você teve sorte de percebê-los antes que eles o atacassem... Como você viu, o feitiço que o detém é o "Plasma Exumai". Nós ainda vamos estudar essas criaturas, Harry, e aí você terá mais informações sobre elas. A última criatura que você enfrentou - e teve sorte de sair vivo dessa - é um Demônio. São criaturas horrendas...

Abel explicou o máximo que pôde a Harry e depois concluiu:

- Mas agora, vamos à profecia!

E eles foram por um corredor que dava acesso ao local onde a profecia se encontrava. Os dois bruxos chegaram próximos a uma porta muito grande. Atrás daquela porta havia duas coisas: a profecia e o trono de Lúcifer. Abel disse:

- Harry, se você quiser ficar aqui eu entenderei.

- Não, Professor, eu quero ir!

- Tudo bem. Então, vamos! - Falou o mestre.

Abel de Oliveira apontou a varinha para a enorme porta e enunciou, veemente:

- Reducto!

A porta se quebrou toda. O Professor Oliveira invadiu sem cerimônias o aposento de Lúcifer e foi recebido pelo Rei do Mal com um comentário sarcástico:

- Ah, Abel... Não é muito educado invadir os aposentos de alguém, sabe?

- Muito bem, Lúcifer, eu vim buscar a profecia! - Retrucou o docente.

- Ah, tá... E você prefere que eu a entregue agora, ou quer que eu mande entregar na sua casa? Acho mais confortável...

- Você tem um grande senso de humor, Lúcifer. Mas... Será que vai continuar com suas ironias depois que eu pegar a profecia?

- Não sei... Por que você não tenta pegá-la?

- Muito bem, vamos lá!

Abel apontou a varinha para Lúcifer e enunciou:

- Expelliarmus!

- Protego! - Tentou se proteger o Rei das Sombras.

Todavia, o feitiço de Oliveira simplesmente ignorou o escudo de Lúcifer, que foi lançado contra a parede e teve sua varinha retirada. Abel lançou:

- Sectusempra!

Lúcifer foi atingido duramente e caiu no chão. Ele bradou:

- Ah, seu maldito! Então você leu a mente do meu servo mais fiel, foi?

- Sim, li, Lúcifer, e você não sabe as coisas interessantes que vi... - Abel respondeu. - Sabe, eu acho que você deveria vasculhar melhor a mente do seu servo...

- Ora, seu maldito! - Lúcifer se reergueu e gritou: - Você sabe que não pode me matar, Abel! Enquanto você não destruir minha parte humana e as sete Bestas Apocalípticas, eu sou imortal, enquanto estiver aqui, no meu território! - Lúcifer apontou a mão para o Professor Oliveira e lançou: - Copy!

- O que foi, Lúcifer? Vai me copiar, é? - Zombou Abel de Oliveira, após se deixar atingir pelo feitiço de maneira displicente. - Acha que eu tenho medo de uma cópia minha? Eu mesmo posso conjurar uma cópia minha perfeita, se você quiser...

- Ah, Abel, contra o que vou criar, você não conseguirá lutar! - Lúcifer retrucou.

- Bom, já chega! Perdi muito tempo! - Abel apontou a varinha para Lúcifer e lançou: - Alarte Ascenderae!

Lúcifer foi lançado ao ar e violentamente jogado no chão. Em seguida, sem dar tempo ao inimigo, Abel de Oliveira enunciou, firme:

- Sectusempra!

Mais uma vez Lúcifer foi atingido. Ele ficou fraco... Abel ironizou:

- Ora, Lúcifer... Será que sua imortalidade é tão boa assim? Sabe, eu posso tornar essa "imortalidade" temporária bem... Ahn... Digamos... Infernal... Sabe? Bom, agora... - E Abel apontou a varinha para o trono de Lúcifer e bradou: - Reducto!

O trono explodiu e o Professor Oliveira enunciou:

- Accio Profecia!

E a profecia foi parar nas suas mãos. Então, Abel apontou a varinha para Lúcifer e lançou:

- Incarcerous!

Lúcifer foi preso e disse:

- Abel, você acha que venceu essa batalha... Mas ainda não... Você sairá do meu mundo vivo, mas, quando chegar no seu, você encontrará alguém tão forte quanto você... Você perderá, você vai ver! Há há há há há há há!!!

- Sim, Lúcifer, eu espero que, dessa vez, você me proporcione uma boa luta, criando um adversário realmente à altura, já que você não o é... Agora... Adeus!

Dizendo isso, Abel apontou a varinha para Lúcifer e lançou:

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço foi certeiro. Abel saiu dali, junto com Harry (este via tudo, maravilhado). No caminho de volta, estranhamente, não encontraram dificuldades.

Lúcifer rapidamente acordou e se livrou das cordas. Ele foi fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

Abel, quando saiu do castelo de Lúcifer, abriu o portal e foi com Harry para a dimensão onde eles viviam. Eles caíram no caminho para Hogwarts e decidiram voltar caminhando a pé. Quando se encontravam próximos ao portão de entrada de Hogwarts, eles ouviram uma voz, que disse:

- Muito bem, Oliveira, agora, devolva-me a profecia!

A voz era de Lúcio Malfoy, e ele estava acompanhado por vários seguidores de Lúcifer. Abel falou:

- Jamais!

- Bom, então... Nesse caso... - Lúcio apontou para uma garotinha de dez anos e disse: - Vá e se vingue! Fique à vontade! Há há há há há há há há há há há há há há há!

Abel olhou incrédulo para a menina... Mas, quando a mirou melhor, achou estranho... Ela era extremamente parecida com ele, exceto pelo fato de ser uma menina... Se Abel tivesse a idade da garotinha, certamente diriam que os dois eram irmãos gêmeos. Ah, não... Não podia ser! Aquela seria...

- O que foi, Oliveira? Surpreso com sua adversária? - Lúcio zombou.

- Mas... Mas... Como é que... - Abel não acreditava.

Ele tentou invadir a mente da garota, mas, ela não permitiu. Sim, aquela era sua cópia, que, de alguma maneira estranha, foi mudada por Lúcifer, transformada em uma menina... Abel concluiu:

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

- Ah, Oliveira, boa diversão! - Lúcifer satirizou. - E, quanto a você, Potter, acho que meu exército poderá cuidar de você!

Abel lançou:

- Expecto Patronum!

A fênix de Abel foi rápida e, em muito pouco tempo voltou. O professor falou:

- Harry, dê tudo que você tem e agüente um pouco que a ajuda já vem!

- Tudo bem, Professor!

E a luta começou. A ajuda, de fato, veio muito rápido. A Professora McGonagall, Lupin, Alana, Gina, Rony e Hermione, Flitwick e muitos outros chegaram para ajudar. A luta começou.

A garotinha ergueu a varinha, moveu-a e transportou a si e a Abel para uma outra dimensão e por isso não viam a luta que acontecia próxima aos portões de Hogwarts. Abel, calmamente, falou:

- Ah... Você é tímida... Não gosta de exibições em público, não é?

A menina não respondeu. Abel retirou sua varinha, apontou para a menina e a encarou. A menina também apontava a varinha para ele e o encarava. Abel tentava ler a mente da menina, mas ela a fechava muito bem. E, claro, a garota também tentava ler a mente de Abel, sem sucesso. Os dois se encaravam e prestavam atenção no menor movimento... Sim, o que ocorria ali era uma verdadeira batalha mental. Cada um prestava atenção no menor movimento do outro, até mesmo na respiração... Cada um tentava controlar ao máximo seus movimentos, e até mesmo suas respirações. A batalha mental continuava.

Abel sabia que teria que fazer algo diferente, algo que ele não costumava fazer até então. Afinal, sua cópia conhecia muito bem os feitiços comuns que ele usava nas batalhas, e conseguia prever seus movimentos agir igual ele agiu até o momento em que foi copiado. Por isso, ele precisava inovar. O primeiro passo, certamente, seria manter a calma e esperar que ela o atacasse. Sim, seria difícil, mas era necessário. Abel continuava prestando atenção... O ódio era visível no olhar da menina... O que Lúcifer teria dito, ou feito, para que ela o odiasse tanto? Não, Abel não conseguia odiá-la. Afinal, ela era apenas uma garota de dez anos, mais ou menos... Dez anos...

A garota o encarava duramente, tentando ler sua mente, mas Abel não daria essa chance a ela, é claro. O Professor Oliveira disse:

- É, você é bem parecida comigo, menina, mas é uma criança ainda... Será que consegue controlar todo o seu poder? Será que consegue conviver com tantas lembranças e com uma existência vazia? Será que você é tão boa quanto eu?

Provocação certa... Isso a irritou de tal forma que a garota lançou, com todas as suas forças:

- Expelliarmus!

Claro, um feitiço de desarmamento... Lição número um: desarmar o inimigo. Ah...

Abel decidiu inovar. O comum - e certamente era o que a menina esperava - era ele se proteger, ou se desviando, ou lançando um escudo. Contudo, o Professor Oliveira apontou a varinha para o raio que vinha em sua direção e lançou:

- Aresto Momentum!

O raio ficou lento e Abel só teve o trabalho de mover o braço uns três centímetros para a direita quando ele passou.

A garota, totalmente inexperiente, fez uma cara de espanto e surpresa e, por um breve momento, relaxou suas defesas mentais. Abel conseguiu ver que a garota tinha sim dez anos (essa era a idade fisiológica dela) e que o odiava porque Lúcifer havia dito que a culpa da existência vazia dela era dele, Abel de Oliveira. Ele pôde ver o grande ódio que a garota nutria por ele e a tristeza dela, por nunca ter sentido, de verdade, nada daquilo que lembrava... Não, ela jamais viveu nada daquilo que lembrava e, isso a afligia. Ah, a garota era inexperiente... Tinha muita teoria e pouca prática... Rapidamente, porém, a garota percebeu que Abel de Oliveira lia sua mente e o expulsou. Abel falou, com uma calma verdadeira, mas que ele jamais teve em combate até então:

- Menina, você tem muita teoria, mas não tem a prática. Você custa a manter sua mente fechada... Sabe, você emprega mais energia do que é realmente necessário, e quando você se desconcentra, abre sua mente; a abertura é rápida, mas, eu, com toda a minha experiência, pude ver muitas coisas...

- Já chega! - Gritou a garota, apontando a varinha para Abel e lançando: - Sectusempra!

- Aresto Momentum! - Enunciou mais uma vez o Professor Oliveira.

Mais uma vez o feitiço lançado pela garota ficou lento; Abel, então, flutuou e se desviou dele. Mais uma vez a garota ficou surpresa e, por um breve instante, abriu sua mente e Abel pôde ver mais um pouco. Dessa vez, porém, o tempo de abertura foi menor.

- Sabe... - Abel falou. - Eu... Eu entendo o motivo do seu ódio.

- Não, você não entende! - Gritou a menina.

- Sim, eu entendo. Eu também já me senti assim...

- Cale-se! Por sua culpa eu existo! Por sua culpa minha existência é inútil! Por sua culpa...

- Não é minha culpa! - Abel falou, mas dessa vez firme. - Você acha que eu quis isso? Acha que eu queria que você tivesse esse destino? A culpa de você existir é toda de Lúcifer! Ele lançou o feitiço de cópia em mim, ele modificou seus genes... Ele a criou! Eu sou tão vítima disso quanto você!

- Eu sou só uma cópia, não é? Mas... Se eu o eliminar...

- Continuará sendo só uma cópia.

- O quê?

- Enquanto você usar apenas os meus poderes, enquanto você quiser tomar o meu lugar, enquanto você quiser ser igual a mim, você será apenas a minha cópia. Mas, há um jeito... Uma maneira de você não ser a minha cópia... Você pode ser você mesma... Você tem uma alma... E isso é estranho, sabe? Geralmente a divindade não dá almas a cópias, mas, não sei porque, você tem uma alma e, não é a minha alma, é a sua própria. Você tem um ódio falso por mim, mas seu ódio não a faria me lançar um "Avada Kedavra"...

- Ah, não? Isso é o que nós vamos ver!

- Menina, para se lançar as Maldições Imperdoáveis... Bom, há dois caminhos... Ou através do ódio, ou com muita experiência e muito treino. Você tem toda a teoria, todas as minhas lembranças, mas nunca lançou de fato uma Maldição Imperdoável. Em outras palavras, você não tem treino, não tem prática. E, eu afirmo que você não tem o ódio necessário para lançar tal maldição em mim agora... Você não tem, no momento, o ódio necessário para lançar pela primeira vez.

- Vamos ver, então!

- Bom, se você quer tentar... Vá em frente! Eu não vou reagir.

A garota, mais uma vez, apontou a varinha para Oliveira e enunciou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Entretanto, nada aconteceu. Abel gargalhou e disse:

- Lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável é muito mais que dizer as palavras... Você precisa de ódio e de muita energia mágica!

- Cale-se, maldito!

A garota se descontrolava agora. A mente dela já não estava mais fechada... O ódio era claro. Ela tentou lançar:

- Sectu...

Mas Abel bloqueou o feitiço antes que ele fosse lançado e falou:

- Você não é boa oclumente... Uma boa oclumente não demonstra seus sentimentos, nem mesmo com expressões faciais e olhares!

- Expe... - Tentou lançar a menina.

Abel de Oliveira mais uma vez o bloqueou. A garota gritou:

- Por que você não reage? Por que você não me ataca? Eu sei muito bem que você não é assim! Por que você não reage?

Abel a olhou nos olhos e falou:

- Menina, eu não tenho nada contra você. Por que eu te atacaria? Por que eu a machucaria? Dê-me um bom motivo!

- Eu sou sua inimiga! - Disse a garota, veemente.

- Não, você não é. - Afirmou Abel. - Você não está do lado de Lúcifer, você não concorda com o que ele faz... Definitivamente, nós não estamos em lados opostos e, você não é minha inimiga. Eu não vou machucar você, menina. A propósito... Qual é o seu nome?

A garota não esperava por aquela pergunta... Ah, ela não tinha um nome.

Tentando segurar ao máximo as lágrimas, ela disse:

- Eu... Eu... - A garota falhou na tentativa. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela tentava dizer algo. - Eu... Eu... ... Eu não... Eu não tenho... Eu não tenho um nome... Sou só... Só... Uma cópia. - No final, a menina já chorava copiosamente. A varinha, porém, continuava apontada para Abel.

Aquela garotinha agora era apenas uma criança, assustada, acuada. Ela estava ali, com medo e, apesar de apontar a varinha para Abel, estava completamente indefesa. Ele então falou:

- Você tem uma existência sem sentido, não é?

A menina não respondeu. O Professor Oliveira continuou:

- Você já conhece o ódio... Já teve contato com Lúcifer e, eu sei, não foi dos melhores... Mas você não conhece o amor. Sabe, eu também conheci muito cedo o ódio, eu também tive várias vezes uma existência insignificante... Várias vezes eu pensei que minha existência era... Bem, apenas um fingimento.

O Professor Oliveira também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele disse:

- Acredite, eu sei como você se sente. E... Eu posso ajudá-la... Eu posso te mostrar a vida... Posso te mostrar que sua existência é importante, posso tornar sua vida mais... An... Digamos... Interessante. Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

Abel guardou a varinha, estendeu a mão para a menina e se aproximou... A garota baixou a varinha que segurava e, depois, deixou-a cair no chão; ela também estendeu a mão. Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando a paz entre eles. Abel pegou a menina no colo e perguntou:

- Eu posso cuidar de você, se você quiser... Você quer?

A menina olhou nos olhos do Professor Oliveira, o qual, propositalmente, não fechou sua mente, e viu a sinceridade dele... Então, ela respondeu:

- Claro... Acho que não vai ser ruim... Não pode ser pior do que está... Eu aceito.

Abel sorriu. Não seria a primeira vez que cuidaria de alguém, mas seria a primeira vez que cuidaria de alguém tão parecido com ele. A garota também sorriu; afinal, seria bom, muito bom mesmo!

Enquanto isso, a batalha corria próxima a Hogwarts. Harry Potter lançava:

- Estupefaça!

Em seguida, fazia o gesto de ampliação do feitiço e vários seguidores de Lúcifer caíam. Foi então que Antonin Dolohov, ressuscitado por Lúcifer, apareceu diante de Harry. Ele disse:

- Muito bem, Potter... Agora eu acabo com você!

Dolohov lançou:

- Crucio!

- Protego! - Defendeu-se eficazmente Harry.

- Crucio! - Tentou novamente o seguidor de Lúcifer.

Harry se abaixou e lançou:

- Tarantalegra!

O seguidor de Lúcifer pulou e lançou, de cima para baixo:

- Maldição de Dolohov!

Ah, era aquele maldito ataque que atingiu Hermione, no quinto ano de Harry... O garoto pulou para frente, desviando-se do feitiço e, próximo ao seguidor de Lúcifer, bradou, com ódio na voz:

- Crucio!

Dolohov não teve nem chance de se defender. Ele caiu no chão, contorcendo-se em dores... Ele gritava... Gritava... Então, Potter cessou o feitiço e lançou:

- Sectusempra!

Dolohov foi duramente atingido e sangrou... Ele sangrava muito... Harry, então, disse:

- Naquele dia, Dolohov, em que você lançou sua maldição em Hermione, eu quase morri junto com ela... Se você a tivesse matado, teria me matado também... Agora, é justo que você sofra... Maldito! Sofra!

Então, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu na frente de Harry e falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, Potter! Fazendo progressos, é? Fazendo progressos nas artes das trevas? Seu novo professor é realmente muito bom! É uma pena que você não possa, mesmo assim, salvar aqueles que você ama...

Então, Lúcifer apontou para um lado e falou:

- Veja, Potter, aquele é Remo Lupin.

Harry olhou e viu, Lupin duelando contra vários seguidores de Lúcifer, e duelando muito bem! Remo estava ganhando, levando vantagem, quase derrotando todos os inimigos seguidores malditos de lúcifer... Lúcio, então, disse:

- Veja, Potter, como eu o mato.

Então, rapidamente, Lúcio Malfoy, a parte humana de Lúcifer, apontou sua varinha para Remo Lupin e enunciou, de forma meio melódica:

- Avada Kedavra!

Então, um raio verde voou rapidamente na direção do diretor de Hogwarts. Harry gritou, desesperado:

- Professor Lupin, cuidado!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Toda guerra deixa suas marcas. Essa, não será diferente. Enquanto Abel de Oliveira ganha uma nova irmã, alguém perderá parte importante de sua vida. Agora, com a profecia sobre a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas em mãos, será necessário eliminar a parte humana de Lúcifer e partir atrás das sete Bestas. Algumas explicações serão dadas e não haverá tempo para tristezas. Entre aulas e tristezas, Hogwarts terá que seguir em frente, apesar da perda... Não perca, o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "AVADA KEDAVRA"!

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Este foi o capítulo mais importante até aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Ah! Como vocês puderam ver, será explicado mais sobre algumas criaturas, nas próximas aulas... Talvez demore um pouco as explicações... Mas, é só ter paciência que elas virão. Ainda teremos mais personagens originais e, claro, aventuras muito interessantes... Vou só dizer que uma das Bestas Apocalípticas se encontra no Eg... Não, não posso dizer! Eu até diria que a outra se encontra no B... Não... Não mesmo! Cale-se, Bruno! Antes que eu diga mais alguma coisa que não pode... Até o próximo capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Valeu!

N/B: Oi Bruno, este capítulo realmente ficou bem interessante. Eu percebi que você teve prazer em escrevê-lo, foi uma coisa que gostou de fazer, e isso é muito legal. Como a maioria dos escritores, você se empolgou tanto escrevendo que deu umas escorregadas nas repetições e na gramática, mas pra isso você tem a sua própria Besta do Apocalipse... quero dizer, sua própria Beta. Kkkkkk.

1) Quando você faz um diálogo, não precisa colocar em toda frase quem está falando, pois se presume que um fala e o outro responde. Isso evita que fique repetitivo, que toda hora você fique colocando várias vezes o nome das pessoas.

2) Ei, você criou um feitiço regionalista aí, não vale hein? Kkkkkk

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bom, Belle, eu realmente adorei escrever este capítulo!!! Espero que meus leitores tenham gostado tanto de lê-lo quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

Sobre os diálogos... Bom, eu concordo com você. Só que, certa vez, uma leitora reclamou comigo via MSN que ela se perdia nos diálogos; então pensei que mais pessoas também se perdiam. Daí passei a colocar mais vezes quem estava falando... Mas, se você diz que é desnecessário, então somos dois que pensamos assim; dessa forma, da próxima vez, voltarei a fazer como eu fazia antes, ou seja, deixar os diálogos correrem soltos. Quanto ao feitiço... Sim, ele é extremamente regionalista. O feitiço - "libertas quae sera tamen" - significa "liberdade ainda que tardia" e está na bandeira do meu querido estado de Minas Gerais! Mas, o significado das palavras do feitiço combinam muito com os efeitos dele... Liberdade! Liberdade, "ainda que tardia". Ou seja, liberdade, mesmo que seja na segunda chance, quando a alma está sob o domínio do mal. Bem, espere mais um pouco e você verá aventuras dos nossos personagens no Brasil e, claro, em Minas Gerais!!! Sou nacionalista sim, com muito orgulho! Tenho orgulho de ser brasileiro e tenho igual orgulho de ser mineiro! Abel, por exemplo, é brasileiro... Por isso é que ele é tão bom... Kkkkk!!! Bom, melhor eu parar por aqui...

Parabéns, Belle, por ser a melhor Beta Reader do mundo!!! E, espere, que teremos muitas aventuras ainda nesta fic! Valeu!


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: AVADA KEDAVRA

CAPÍTULO 11

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

(( NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Bem, vamos àqueles comentários iniciais chatos, extremamente chatos, mas, necessários.

Primeiramente, preciso dizer que este capítulo não é o mais importante da história, contudo é muito importante sim! Devo avisar que este será o capítulo mais triste e pesado até aqui. Quem tem problema de coração... Previna-se! Este será um capítulo bastante pesado, triste e, talvez, extenso também. Aconselho uma leitura calma e muito sangue frio! Neste capítulo vocês vão se emocionar de verdade! Pelo menos eu acho...

Agora, vamos à resposta dos comentários que recebi:

Comentário: "Anderson potter: ois, sua fic é muito boa! me amarro nos duelos! mas tipo, snape morreu no ultimo cap?!".

Resposta: Olá, Anderson! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e, mais feliz ainda que você goste dos duelos! Quanto à sua pergunta... Bem, eis o mistério da fic... O que você acha? Acha que Snap morreu? Ou você acha que não? Isso dá uma boa enquete, sabe? E aí, leitores... O que vocês acham? Acham que Snap morreu, ou que ele não morreu? Quem quiser, responda! Anderson, muitíssimo obrigado por comentar! E, comente mais vezes, ok? É muito bom receber um comentário de alguém do Floreios e Borrões!

Comentário: "Leitora nova...Adoro sua fic!!! Venho lendo ela a tempos e confesso, já estou praticamente sem unhas, espero a semana toda pra ler, fico imaginando o que

acontecerá, e sinseramente, você é um ótimo escritor! Continue assim, e parabéns!

Beijos e abraços

LoLy".

Resposta: Olá, Loly! Beleza? Bom, fico muitíssimo feliz mesmo em receber seu comentário! Que bom que você está acompanhando há algum tempo e gostando! Espero que esta não seja a última vez que você comenta a fic... Comente mais vezes, ok? Obrigado, sinceramente, pelos elogios! Tento fazer o melhor que posso e me superar a cada capítulo... E, claro, fico feliz em saber que você esteja gostando! Ah... Aconselho você a não roer as unhas... Chocolate é mais gostoso.. Se bem que engorda... Ah... Sei lá... Bom, mas... Continue tentando imaginar o que vai acontecer, que eu continuarei a tentar surpreender você! Kkkkk!!! Comente mais vezes, ok? Seja bem-vinda e, valeu!

Comentário: "olá meu escritor favorito!!! Adorei esse capitulo, cheio de ação e emoção!! to ansiosa para ler o próximo!! vc sempre consegue me deixar curiosa e mesmo

o capitulo sendo longo vc não se perde e nem deixa o dinamismo de lado!!! parabéns!

Obrigada por indicar a minha fic. Eu ainda não consegui uma Beta Reader para a minha fic e adoraria se vc pudesse betar ela. a minha fic ta meio parada

pois estou um pouco sem tempo e sem criatividade, mas pretendo retoma-lá logo. se vc quiser mesmo me ajudar a beta-lá podemos conversar me msn.

Lyly".

Resposta: Olá, Lyly! Você sempre tem que estar presente... Ah, que bom! Fico muito feliz em receber seus comentários! Que bom que você está gostando e, sinto-me extremamente lisongiado em ser seu "escritor favorito"! Kkkkk!!! Tô dando pulinhos aqui... Kkkkk!!! Bem, eu me interesso sim em betar sua fic, em breve eu entro em contato com você, espere só um pouco... Só até passar meus milhares de trabalhos da Universidade... Ah, esses trabalhos me matam! Bom, valeu por comentar e, espero sempre seus comentários no final de cada capítulo, ok? Valeu!

Bom, galera, é isso. Estou escrevendo outra fic, o nome dela é "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL", procurem por ela e leiam! Nos próximos capítulos eu posto o link dela. Outra coisa: este capítulo ficou um pouco extenso, espero que não tenha ficado chato! Tentei torná-lo bem dinâmico e legal!

Vamos à história, então? Vamos lá!

() FILOSOFIA:

A morte não é o fim, é apenas um "recomeço". Nós não a tememos por desconhecê-la, porque, de certa forma, todos nós a conhecemos. Nós tememos a morte porque, diante dela, somos completamente impotentes.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Harry Potter encontrou Severo Snape e os dois travaram uma batalha feroz. Contudo, Abel de Oliveira interveio. Deixando para trás a misteriosa luta entre o Professor Oliveira e o ex-mestre das Poções de Hogwarts, Potter foi à busca da Profecia Apocalíptica. No caminho, porém, encontrou-se com Lorde Voldemort; mais uma vez, a luta de Harry foi impedida pelo atual Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Abel consertou um erro que cometeu no passado e depois se juntou a Harry na busca pela Profecia Apocalíptica. E a profecia foi encontrada nos aposentos de Lúcifer; Abel a pegou e foi-se embora. Contudo, quando estava próximo de Hogwarts, foi barrado pela parte humana de Lúcifer e teve de enfrentar sua cópia, em uma batalha muito emocionante. Nessa luta, Abel de Oliveira se recusou a atacar e acabou por contornar a situação. Enquanto isso, Harry enfrentou Dolohov e venceu; em seguida, Lúcio Malfoy (parte humana de Lúcifer) impediu que Potter matasse Dolohov e afirmou que o "menino que sobreviveu" não conseguia salvar as pessoas que ama. Então, Lúcio lançou um "Avada Kedavra" em Lupin (o atual diretor de Hogwarts estava lutando contra vários seguidores de Lúcifer e não viu o feitiço). Harry Potter gritou para Remo Lupin para que tomasse cuidado. Dessa vez, a batalha será dura e a guerra cobrará seu preço. Qual será o preço da guerra? Lupin se salvará? O que acontecerá com a cópia de Abel de Oliveira? A guerra é dura.

() HISTÓRIA:

Então, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu na frente de Harry e falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, Potter! Fazendo progressos, é? Fazendo progressos nas artes das trevas? Seu novo professor é realmente muito bom! É uma pena que você não possa, mesmo assim, salvar aqueles que você ama...

Então, Lúcifer apontou para um lado e falou:

- Veja, Potter, aquele é Remo Lupin.

Harry olhou e viu Lupin duelando contra vários seguidores de Lúcifer, e duelando muito bem! Remo estava ganhando, levando vantagem, quase derrotando todos os inimigos seguidores malditos de lúcifer... Lúcio, então, disse:

- Veja, Potter, como eu o mato.

Rapidamente Lúcio Malfoy, a parte humana de Lúcifer, apontou sua varinha para Remo Lupin e enunciou, de forma meio melódica:

- [Avada Kedavra!

Um raio verde voou rapidamente na direção do diretor de Hogwarts. Harry gritou, desesperado:

- Professor Lupin, cuidado!

O feitiço voava na direção de Remo Lupin, mas ele não percebia. Harry ficou desesperado. Estava longe demais para conseguir conjurar um bom escudo protetor, e nada garantiria que o escudo barraria a Maldição... Ele já viu uma vez um "protego" barrar a Maldição Imperdoável; além disso, Potter se lembrava de Gina comentando sobre uma aula que ela teve com o Professor Oliveira, em que o mestre parou um "Avada Kedavra" com um "Protego"... No entanto, Harry nunca conseguiu fazer isso. Agora, porém, ele tinha que tentar! Mesmo estando muito distante, mesmo nunca tendo feito, ele precisava tentar! Ora, Harry Potter já não realizou feitos incríveis? Ele já não conseguiu fazer várias coisas pela primeira vez, na hora do aperto? Sim, e ele conseguiria novamente! Agora ele conseguiria de novo, barraria a Maldição Imperdoável com o "Protego"! Harry Potter se lembrou das aulas de D. C. A. T.: "Concentração, Determinação, Objetividade e amor"... Sim, ele faria tudo isso e conseguiria!

Harry se concentrou... Agora ele estava concentrado, mais que massa de tomate, muito mais do que ele já se concentrou em sua vida toda! Em seguida, fixou seu objetivo na mente: salvar o atual diretor de Hogwarts, alguém que havia sido, no último ano, como um pai para o garoto. Juntou toda a determinação e todo o amor que possuía, e em seguida lançou tudo isso em um feitiço só:

- [Protego!

E um belo, forte e imponente escudo foi conjurado. Por um breve momento, Harry sorriu; afinal, ele havia conseguido, certo?

Errado! O feitiço de Lúcio Malfoy simplesmente ignorou o escudo de Harry Potter; a maldição atravessou o escudo e acertou Remo Lupin em cheio, que caiu no chão, inerte. Harry via tudo, assustado e, depois, muito triste. A cena parecia acontecer em câmera lenta: o "menino que sobreviveu" viu o feitiço de Malfoy atravessar vagarosamente o escudo que o garoto produziu, acertar Remo Lupin e, por fim, a lenta queda do atual Diretor de Hogwarts... Sim, agora o corpo de Lupin jazia no chão, sem vida. Sim, o último dos Marotos se fora para sempre.

Harry não acreditava... Não era possível! Não, Lupin não tinha morrido, não ele que enfrentou Voldemort junto com Potter, não ele, que participou e escapou vivo de tantas lutas, não ele, o diretor de Hogwarts, não ele, o último dos Marotos, o único que podia ser como um pai para Harry... Não, não era possível, devia ser mentira, alucinação... Lupin não poderia estar morto, não, não, não mesmo! Harry correu na direção de Remo, ignorando possíveis feitiços que pudessem ser lançados contra si e gritou:

- Lupin! Professor Lupin!

Harry se aproximou do corpo... Ele viu os olhos de Lupin fechados... Tocou no corpo... ainda se encontrava quente, afinal, Remo acabara de morrer... Não, morrer não, ele devia estar dormindo! Sim, é isso! Dormindo! Harry Potter sacudiu o atual diretor de Hogwarts e chamou:

- Professor! Professor Lupin! Acorde!

Nada. Ah, sim, Remo precisava de uma mãozinha para acordar! Era isso! Sim, era! Harry apontou sua varinha para Lupin e enunciou, com toda a determinação e força que tinha:

- [Enervate[Rennervate[Enervate!

Nada. Harry chamou novamente, já desesperado:

- Professor Lupin, por favor, acorde! Professor Lupin!

Mais uma vez, nada. É claro... Remo Lupin, o último dos Marotos, o último a quem Potter poderia recorrer para pedir um conselho, ou para ganhar conforto, o mais próximo de seu pai... Ele estava morto. Sim, o atual diretor de Hogwarts estava morto. E nada poderia ser feito para salvá-lo... Mais uma vez Harry foi incompetente... Droga! Por que ele sempre perdia as pessoas que amava? Droga! Droga!

Harry murmurou:

- Remo... Meu amigo... Você não poderia ter morrido... Não você...

Potter se lembrava de uma das batalhas contra Voldemort... Ele estava em apuros... O Lorde das Trevas o mataria... O lorde vociferava:

- [Avada...

Nesse momento, chegara Remo Lupin, que, não se sabia como, descobrira que o "menino que sobreviveu" estava ali. Remo bradou, veemente:

- [Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Voldemort voou das mãos dele. Em seguida, Remo Lupin lançara:

- [Estupefaça!

E o Lorde foi atingido. Lupin ajudara Harry a sair dali, do meio de um monte de comensais!

Agora, porém, o último dos marotos não poderia ajudar mais, pois estava... Morto. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Harry. Ah, como era triste!

Lúcio contemplou tudo aquilo. Quando Potter começou a chorar, a parte humana de Lúcifer se virou para Dolohov e curou os ferimentos do seu seguidor, ordenando-o que voltasse à batalha. Depois, Lúcio se voltou para o "menino que sobreviveu" e falou:

- Não se preocupe, Potter... Eu vou ajudá-lo. Sabe, não gosto de ver ninguém triste... Não, Potter, não fique triste! Não chore! Vou te mandar para junto de seus pais, de seu padrinho e de Remo Lupin. Adeus, Harry Potter! - Lúcio Malfoy disse todas aquelas palavras com um tom completamente cínico e sarcástico e, quase cuspiu as duas últimas (disse essas duas palavras com um tom de total desprezo).

Lúcio apontou a varinha para Harry Potter e bradou, com gosto:

- [Aaaaavaaadaaaaaaa... Keedaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

E um raio verde, muito verde, saiu da varinha da parte humana de Lúcifer e voou agilmente na direção de Potter.

Nesse momento, uma voz desesperada, amorosa, mas firme foi ouvida:

- [Impedimenta!

O feitiço lançado pela voz desviou o raio verde. Então, Hermione se aproximou de Harry e disse:

- Harry, precisamos continuar lutando! É isso o que Lupin ia querer, não é?

Harry olhou para o lado e viu... Ah, ele ainda tinha por que lutar, ainda tinha alguém que amava! Sim, ele continuaria lutando, por Hermione Granger!

Lúcio bradou:

- Ora, sua sangue ruim, vou mandá-la pro inferno[Avada...

- [Expelliarmus! - Lançou Harry, com todo o seu ódio.

E a varinha de Lúcio foi destruída. Lúcio não estava gostando... Parecia que, a cada batalha contra os Defensores de Hogwarts, ele tinha uma varinha destruída... Bom, isso não importava, já que ele sabia fazer magia sem varinha mesmo...

- Acha que me venceu, Potter? - Malfoy questionou.

- Não... Ainda não... Mas não vai demorar muito. - Respondeu, e depois lançou: - [Crucio!.

Lúcio se teletransportou para trás de Harry; contudo, Hermione estava atenta e enunciou:

- [Incarcerous!

Mais uma vez Lúcio se teletransportou; ele ficou frente-a-frente com Potter e lançou:

- [Sectusempra!

- [Protego! - Tentou se proteger Harry Potter.

Entretanto, o feitiço de Lúcio ignorou o escudo criado por Harry. No momento exato em que Potter seria atingido, Hermione enunciou:

- [Mobilicorpus!

O corpo de Harry foi movido para o lado de Granger, e o feitiço passou sem causar danos.

Lúcio, então, juntou grande poder mágico e lançou, fazendo o gesto de ampliação do feitiço depois:

- [Crucio!

O feitiço ampliado voou na direção do casal; nenhum dos dois escaparia. Contudo, uma voz foi ouvida:

- [Protectus!

De quem seria a voz?

Enquanto aquela luta toda ocorria, Abel conversava com sua cópia. Ele dizia:

- Você precisa de um nome!

- Ah... É...

- Que tal... Atena?

- Atena?

- Sim. Na Mitologia Grega, Atena é a Deusa da Sabedoria... É filha de Zeus. Acho o nome bem bonito. O que você acha?

- Ah... Por mim, tudo bem.

- Bom... Agora... Precisaremos criar uma história de vida pra você.

- História de vida?

- Sim... Imagina... Se uma garota de repente aparece no mundo, sem registro nenhum... seria muito estranho, não?

- Sim, seria... Mas... Como vai fazer isso?

- Bem, sempre quando vou começar uma nova vida, os Espíritos de Luz criam histórias de vida pra mim... E eu sou jogado na família que a gente escolhe com dois anos. Toda a história anterior é apenas uma invenção, sabe? Bom, acho que, depois de três mil anos nisso, eu aprendi como fazer...

- E... Qual será a minha "história de vida"?

- Ah... Você será uma irmã minha e de Alana... Você foi roubada de nossos pais, ainda bebê, e eles a procuraram por toda a vida... E, claro, antes de morrer me pediram para que eu a encontrasse. Boa história, não acha?

- Legal... Eu jamais pensaria nisso! - Disse a garota, sorrindo.

- Ah... Bom, vamos fazer isso agora, então!

E Abel fez um movimento com a varinha e mexeu em uma linha que apareceu na sua frente... Em seguida, fez outro movimento com a varinha e a linha desapareceu. Atena perguntou:

- O que você fez?

- Mexi na linha do tempo... Mexi nas memórias da humanidade. Todos pensarão que você sempre foi minha irmãzinha... Só que hoje eu te achei. Bem, você estava sendo criada por Lúcifer e treinada para seguir as trevas; contudo, eu a achei e consegui trazer você de volta.

Abel apontou a varinha para a cabeça da garota e perguntou:

- Posso?

- O que vai fazer, Abel? - Questionou Atena, assustada.

- Não se preocupe, vou apenas colocar as lembranças de sua vida na sua memória... Sabe, acho mais fácil que decorar... E então? Posso?

- Ah... Tudo bem, então.

- [Obliviate!

Abel de Oliveira colocou as lembranças na cabeça da garota e depois falou:

- Muito bem, agora temos que voltar. Preciso ajudar na batalha que está ocorrendo lá, na dimensão em que vivemos. Vamos?

- Tá... Vamos.

Abel moveu a varinha e atravessou o portal para a dimensão em que vivia. Em seguida, entrou em Hogwarts e foi ao lago. Então, disse a Atena:

- Escute, Atena, fique aqui, ok? Por nada nesse mundo saia daqui! Aqui você estará segura. Tudo bem?

- Tá... - Respondeu Atena, sem convicção.

- Atena, isso é sério! Promete pra mim que não vai sair de Hogwarts!

- Tudo bem, Abel, eu prometo. - A garota disse isso, cruzando os dedos das mãos que estavam atrás do corpo, tomando o cuidado de fechar bem a mente antes.

- Muito bem, então. Eu volto daqui a pouco.

- Boa sorte, Abel!

- Obrigado.

E o Professor Oliveira foi para a batalha. A verdade era que Atena fez um feitiço de invisibilidade e saiu também, para ver tudo. Ela não pretendia, inicialmente, participar; mas queria ver. E ela ficou quieta, escondida, observando tudo.

Abel chegou no exato momento em que Lúcio batalhava contra Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. O mestre de D. C. A. T. foi o autor do "Protectus", que protegeu os alunos de um feitiço de Lúcio Malfoy.

Lúcio disse:

- Ora, ora, ora, vejam quem veio pra festa! Então, quer dizer que o "grande" Abel de Oliveira venceu a luta contra sua irmã e veio me enfrentar?

Sim, o feitiço usado por Abel deu certo! Ele ficou feliz com isso e respondeu:

- Lúcio, esta será nossa última luta! Agora que tenho a profecia, eu o destruirei!

- Não será tão fácil, Abel. Sabe, eu tenho uma surpresinha... Mas, deixemos isso pra depois, não é?

- Vamos lá, então!

E Abel apontou a varinha para Lúcio, enunciando:

- [Difindo!

- [Protego! - Defendeu-se Lúcio.

- [Serpensortia! - Conjurou o Professor Oliveira.

- [Serpensortia! - Lúcio Malfoy o imitou.

As cobras iniciaram uma luta. Enquanto isso, o mestre de D. C. A. T. de Hogwarts lançou:

- [Impedimenta!

- [Protego! - Defendeu-se Malfoy.

- [Sectusempra! - Lançou Abel de Oliveira, com toda a sua força.

- [Protego! - Tentou se defender Lúcio, mas, o escudo dele não foi eficaz; o feitiço de Oliveira ignorou a proteção da representação humana do Rei do Mal. Então, Lúcio enunciou: - [Impedimenta! - E conseguiu desviar o feitiço que vinha ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

Nesse momento, Abel de Oliveira lançou um "Incarcerous" não-verbal; Lúcio percebeu a tempo e pulou para escapar do feitiço. Então, a serpente conjurada pelo Professor Oliveira finalmente venceu sua oponente e foi na direção de Malfoy. Abel conjurou:

- [Avis!

E, no exato momento em que o réptil dava o bote e atacava ferozmente Lúcio, o docente ordenou às aves conjuradas:

- [Opugno!

Lúcio, então, enunciou, apontando a mão para a cobra:

- [Vipera Evanesca!

E o animal desapareceu. Em seguida, ele apontou a mão para as aves e lançou, fazendo, em seguida, o gesto de ampliação do feitiço:

- [Avada Kedavra!

E as aves foram todas mortas. Enquanto Lúcio fazia tudo isso, Abel lançou, eficazmente:

- [Tarantalegra[Rictusempra!

Os dois feitiços acertaram Lúcio Malfoy; ele, no entanto, não se intimidou. Apontou a mão para si mesmo e vociferou:

- [Finite Incantatem!

Abel, nesse momento, já lançava:

- [Sectusempra!

E Lúcio se teletransportou, a fim de escapar do feitiço. Contudo, assim que voltou a ser visível, já foi atacado:

- [Crucio!

- [Protego[Impedimenta! - Lúcio tentou barrar e depois desviar o feitiço de Abel. Contudo, não conseguiu.

Então, o representante humano do Rei das Trevas novamente se teletransportou e voltou a ficar frente a frente com seu rival. Abel lançou:

- [Animus Nocendi!

Lúcio Malfoy usou novamente o teletransporte por duas vezes; voltando à frente do seu oponente, foi novamente atacado pelo Professor Oliveira:

- [Sectusempra!

Dessa vez, irritado, ele conjurou uma barreira realmente forte; todavia, ela foi pelos ares. O objetivo foi alcançado: o feitiço de Abel foi barrado. Abel lançou:

- [Estupefaça!

- [Impedimenta! - Lúcio começou a partir para o ataque também.

Agora o que se podia ver eram feitiços sendo lançados no ar e se chocando uns com os outros, anulando-se, explodindo-se... Era uma bagunça! Abel lançou:

- [Sectusempra!

- [Maldição de Dolohov! - Respondeu Lúcio.

- [Impedimenta!

- [Estupefaça!

- [Incendio!

- [Aguamenti!

- [Crucio!

- [Sectusempra!

- [Crucio!

- [Crucio!

Rony, que havia terminado até cedo sua detenção (ele conseguiu lançar eficazmente o feitiço "Aranha Exumai" e conseguiu ampliá-lo também, de maneira muito eficiente), via toda aquela batalha e também participava dela. Ele batalhava com gana, vencendo vários seguidores de Lúcifer! Uma coisa o assustava: o número de seguidores do Rei das Trevas era muitíssimo maior que o número de Comensais da Morte. E uma coisa o deixava admirado: a batalha entre seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a parte humana de Lúcifer; era mesmo uma luta incrível! Eram feitiços e mais feitiços, muitos deles não-verbais, muitos deles Rony nem conhecia!

Gina também dava tudo de si nas batalhas, mas ficava sempre de olho no seu "querido professor Oliveira"; afinal, se ele precisasse de ajuda, ela estaria ali por perto! Se o docente precisasse, ela daria a sua vida por ele!

Harry e Hermione batalhavam lado a lado, vencendo todos os seguidores que vinham na direção deles. Harry já até estava aprendendo a lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis sem ficar com peso algum na consciência... Hermione não concordava muito, mas, também não discutia, não brigava com ele.

Alana simplesmente estava brincando de boliche. Ela derrubava vários seguidores das Trevas e sorria, como se estivesse brincando.

Atena via tudo, tudo mesmo! É claro que ela sempre prestava mais atenção na batalha de Lúcio e Abel... Ela tinha muito medo de perder a única pessoa que a conhecia, que seria capaz de entendê-la e que a amaria de verdade, sem fingimentos, sem a necessidade de uma história inventada. Ela o protegeria, se necessário, com a própria vida, porque tinha certeza de que ele faria o mesmo por ela.

A batalha entre Abel e Lúcio continuava. Abel lançou:

- [Alarte Ascenderae!

E Lúcio foi lançado ao ar e depois jogado violentamente contra o chão. Em seguida, a parte humana de Lúcifer usou o teletransporte por três vezes; na terceira, voltou para a frente de Abel e lançou um feitiço de congelamento não-verbal com a mão esquerda, que foi bloqueado pelo Professor Oliveira. Entretanto, Abel não conseguiu barrar quando Lúcio lançou:

- [Congelitus!

Era o feitiço de congelamento, só que, dessa vez, de modo verbal; todos os feitiços verbais têm mais força que os não-verbais e, talvez esse tenha sido um fator importante para explicar o porquê de Abel de Oliveira não ter conseguido barrar o feitiço. Enquanto Oliveira estava congelado, Lúcio falou:

- Muito bem, Abel... Agora está na hora! Eu tenho um presentinho pra você, um feitiço novo... Sabe? Eu acho que você vai gostar! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Nessa hora, o feitiço de congelamento perdeu o efeito. Lúcio lançou, com toda a sua força:

- [Infernus!

Abel tentou se proteger:

- [Protectus Maximo!

Ele usou seu melhor escudo, porque sabia que o feitiço era forte demais! E, ainda, enunciou, para o caso de aquele feitiço ultrapassar o escudo:

- [Espelium!

O que aconteceu em seguida foi incrível! O feitiço simplesmente ignorou tanto o escudo quanto o espelho lançados por Abel de Oliveira. A velocidade desse feitiço foi tão grande que Abel não teve tempo de usar o teletransporte para escapar. Ele apenas fez mais uma tentativa: dessa vez, tentou desviar o feitiço:

- [Impedimenta!

Nada feito. Abel de Oliveira foi atingido em cheio pelo "Infernus" de Lúcio. O feitiço era horrível! Primeiramente, parecia que ele retirava parte da energia mágica do bruxo atingido; depois, aquele feitiço se transformava em uma espécie de magma, mas que provocava queimaduras bem piores! E, por fim, o feitiço espalhava toda a maldade possível. Abel foi lançado longe!

É, aquele feitiço era mesmo muitíssimo horrível! Abel não estava muito em condições de continuar aquele combate. Por aquele feitiço tão poderoso ele não esperava.

Lúcio se aproximou e falou:

- Sabe, eu treinei muito tempo... Preparei muito bem esse feitiço! Será o seu fim, Oliveira! - E apontando a mão para Abel, o qual estava ainda no chão, a parte humana de Lúcifer enunciou, com muita força e muito ódio: - [Infernus!

Mais uma vez, Abel de Oliveira foi atingido, mas dessa vez foi bem pior. Não fossem as avançadíssimas técnicas de controle do corpo e da mente, o Professor Oliveira perderia todo o seu sangue. As energias do mestre de D. C. A. T. estavam escassas. Lúcio disse:

- Muito bem, agora é a hora do grande final! O mundo verá o triunfo do grande Lúcifer sobre o ridículo Abel de Oliveira!

E dizendo isso, apontou a mão para o Professor Oliveira e enunciou, com o maior prazer do mundo:

- [Aaaaavaaadaaaaaaa... Keedaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um grito desesperado:

- [Protectus Maximo!

Ah... O escudo foi conjurado ainda bem longe de Abel... Parecia que a dona da voz queria ter certeza de que o feitiço seria barrado. Contudo, o escudo foi conjurado por alguém inexperiente... Foi fraco. O feitiço simplesmente ignorou o escudo. Então, a voz gritou desesperada:

- Professor Oliveira!

E um corpo voou e recebeu o feitiço, caindo sem vida no chão. Quem seria? Foi tudo rápido demais... Abel não viu quem foi. Quem tinha feito isso? Quem?

Abel, mesmo caído, sem forças para se levantar, tentou ver quem era. Ele olhou, forçou a vista o máximo que pôde e viu... Ah, não... Não podia ser!

- Gina? - Murmurou o Professor de D. C. A. T., incrédulo.

Ele fixou a vista no corpo e confirmou... Sim, era mesmo Gina! Não podia ser! Por que ele sempre perdia as pessoas que amava?

Ouviu-se o grito do Professor Oliveira:

- Gina! ... Maldito Lúcio! Maldito!

- Ora, Abel... Não se preocupe tanto... - Lúcio zombou. - Eu vou mandá-lo para junto de sua aluna...

Nesse momento, Rony, que viu tudo, entrou em desespero. O ódio do jovem Weasley era enorme! Ele entrou na frente de Lúcifer e enunciou, desesperadamente e com muita ira:

- [Crucio!

- [Impedimenta! - Protegeu-se a parte humana de Lúcifer. Em seguida, Lúcio disse: - Ora, Ora, Ora... Jovem Weasley... Então você quer brincar? Bom, pois venha!

E Rony, com todo o seu ódio, com todo o seu desespero, com toda a sua tristeza, com o grito preso na garganta, lançou:

- [Crucio!

Lúcio, calmamente, apenas dissipou o feitiço com sua mão. Depois, falou:

- Ah... Weasley... Você é fraco! - E apontando a mão para Ronald lançou: - [Expelliarmus!

Ronald Weasley não teve tempo de se defender. Sua varinha voou longe! Em seguida, Lúcio Malfoy enunciou:

- [Congelitus[Incarcerous!

Foram feitiços certeiros. Rony foi congelado e amarrado. Em seguida, a parte humana de Lúcifer disse:

- Weasley, você é ridículo. Você não vale nada! Você é um fraco! Um inútil! Você nem consegue proteger as pessoas que você ama! Veja, se sua irmã dependesse de você, ou, se Alana, que você ama, dependesse de você, você falharia na proteção! Olhe pra você, Weasley... Agora, aí, amarrado, sem varinha... Você nem conseguiu manter um duelo de dez segundos comigo! Sabe, nem teve graça! Até sua irmã mais nova, que tem um ano a menos de estudo que você, é melhor! Você é ridículo, patético! Você é fraco e inútil, Weasley! Você só é conhecido porque se esconde na sombra do Potter... Ah, Weasley, isso é motivo de desonra, sabia? Você é a desonra dos bruxos! E...

- Isso não é verdade! - Harry chegou, finalmente, e se colocou diante de Rony.

- Rony é o mais corajoso bruxo que eu conheci! - Ajudou Hermione, que chegou junto com Potter.

- Então, Granger, você não deve conhecer muitos bruxos... - Sugeriu Lúcio Malfoy. - Mas eu não tenho tempo pra brincar com vocês. Sumam daqui[Depulso[Estupefaça!

Os feitiços lançados por Lúcio foram tão fortes e tão rápidos que Harry e Hermione foram duramente atingidos (é claro que Malfoy fez o gesto de ampliação dos dois feitiços). Após isso, Lúcio continuou:

- Muito bem, Weasley, agora eu vou livrar o mundo bruxo da sua incompetência... Mas ninguém nem vai notar mesmo... Afinal, você é um nada! Adeus, Ronald Weasley! - E, apontando a mão para o jovem Weasley, lançou: - [Avada Kedavra!

Nessa hora, uma voz foi ouvida:

- [Mobilicorpus!

A voz era de Alana, que há muito tentava se livrar da penca de seguidores de Lúcifer que a importunava. Rony foi parar do lado de Alana e a Maldição lançada por Lúcio passou sem causar danos. Malfoy bradou, irritado:

- Droga! Mais um inseto! E eu pensava que acabaria com o Oliveira agora...

- Lúcio, eu jamais deixarei que você toque no meu irmão! - Falou Alana, firme.

- Saia da frente, Oliveira! - Rosnou Lúcio.

- Nunca! - Respondeu a irmã de Abel, veemente.

Lúcio, então, apontou a mão para a garota e lançou, dizendo antes:

- Muito bem, menina. Já que você quer brincar, vai provar do meu veneno! Morra, Alana de Oliveira[Infernus!

E Alana foi atingida em cheio. A bruxa foi lançada longe e caiu no chão, inconsciente. Em seguida, Lúcio lançou em Ronald:

- [Estupefaça!

E Rony foi colocado fora de combate.

Então, finalmente a parte humana de Lúcifer pôde se voltar para Abel. O Rei do Mal disse:

- Bom, finalmente agora poderei acabar com você, Oliveira. Agora o mundo conhecerá o meu poder! Agora o mundo cairá aos meus pés! Eu reinarei e as sombras governarão comigo! Eu serei o senhor dos senhores, e quem se colocar no meu caminho sucumbirá! Eu serei o Rei dos Reis, o dono do mundo! E, ninguém vai me impedir! O "grande" Abel de Oliveira morrerá nas minhas mãos! E eu serei o mais poderoso! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Adeus, Abel de Oliveira!

E a parte humana de Lúcifer apontou a mão para Abel e enunciou, calmamente, divertindo-se com cada letra que pronunciava:

- [Aaavaaaaadaaaaaaa... Keedaaaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Nesse momento, uma voz infantil, mas firme e amorosa, lançou, com toda as forças que tinha:

- [Protectus Maximo!

O escudo foi totalmente eficiente. A Maldição Imperdoável foi barrada com extremo sucesso! Quem seria? Ora, é fácil! Era Atena, que veio em socorro de Abel, mesmo desobedecendo uma ordem direta do próprio Professor Oliveira.

Atena acompanhava tudo. Ela até obedeceria a ordem dada por Abel... Todavia, quando ela viu que o "irmão" não tinha forças para reagir e que ele morreria ali, a menina não conseguiu ficar quieta: ela teve que interferir.

Lúcio, que obviamente foi atingido pelo feitiço de criação de memória que Abel lançou, disse:

- Ah, pequena Atena... Eu a treinei... Eu a queria do meu lado... Mas... Você parece não querer. Por que, Atena?

- Lúcio, você é um idiota! - Respondeu a menina. - Você só quer me controlar e me usar para os seus propósitos! E isso eu jamais vou admitir!

- E você acha que Abel não quer o mesmo? Tudo o que ele quer é controlar você e usá-la, Atena! Por que você o defende?

- É mentira! Abel não quer me usar... Ele não é como você! Ele nem queria que eu viesse...

- Conselho sensato o dele... Muito desobediente você... Bom, já que veio, vai provar do meu poder também. Prepare-se!

- Venha, Rei do Inferno!

E a batalha começou. Lúcifer vociferou:

- [Infernus!

Atena havia acompanhado as batalhas... Ela sabia que nenhum escudo, nenhum espelho pararia aquele feitiço. A bruxinha teve uma idéia: ora, o feitiço não era quente? Então, que tal jogar água e congelar? Não custava nada tentar! Então, ela lançou, usando uma das mãos:

- [Aguamenti[Aqua Eructo[Congelitus[Glacius!

Ela fez tudo isso muito rápido, e deu certo. O feitiço de Lúcifer foi barrado com sucesso. Ele não acreditou. Como seria possível?

- O quê? - Murmurou ele. - Mas... Como? Você é só... Só... Uma garotinha! Como fez isso? Não pode ser!

Atena, porém, não estava disposta a conversar. Ela lançou, veemente:

- [Alarte Ascenderae!

E Lúcio foi jogado violentamente para o ar e, em seguida, lançado de maneira dura no chão. O Rei do Inferno, então, usou o teletransporte e foi para trás de Atena. Como a garota era inexperiente, ficou olhando, à procura de Lúcio Malfoy, sem saber onde ele estava. Aproveitando-se da confusão da menina, Malfoy lançou um "Congelitus" mudo; depois, lançou um "Incarcerous" mudo e, só então se teletransportou novamente para a frente da garota. Ele disse:

- Muito bem, menina... Você escolheu o lado errado. Mas eu vou te dar a chance de voltar para mim... Seja fiel a mim e lute do meu lado! E aí você será a Rainha do mundo... Afinal, eu vencerei! Declare fidelidade a mim, Atena!

- Jamais farei isso, Lúcio! Eu sou fiel a Abel de Oliveira!

- Resposta errada! Bom, então... Sofra as conseqüências da sua escolha mal-feita! - E Lúcio apontou a mão para Atena e lançou, com todo o seu ódio, com toda a sua fúria, com todo o seu poder: - [Crucio! - Em seguida, ele fez o gesto de ampliação do feitiço. Atena foi atingida em cheio e de modo duro e impiedoso.

A garota sofria, sofria muito! Ela não conseguia se livrar da Maldição, não conseguia quebrá-la! Ela não agüentava a dor... Ah, aquela dor... Era enorme e terrível! Era insuportável!

Os gritos de Atena podiam ser ouvidos de longe. A menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos... Ah, como era triste!

Abel via e ouvia tudo, impotente. Alana foi atingida por aquele maldito "Infernus"! Droga! E Abel nada pôde fazer. Gina se sacrificou, deu sua vida por ele e, mais uma vez, ele nada pôde fazer! Harry... Hermione... Todos lutavam... E, Abel estava ali, impotente, inútil... Agora era Atena... Até uma garotinha de dez anos... Dez anos! Ela lutava muito bem... Se tivesse tido um bom treinamento... Se tivesse experiência... Seria até melhor que ele! Ela lutava bem... Conseguiu barrar o "Infernus", mas, agora estava ali, sofrendo. E, por quê? Tudo por ele, Abel de Oliveira. Que tipo de bruxo ele era? Ele não conseguia nem proteger as pessoas que lhe eram fiéis! Droga! Ele era um lixo mesmo!

Os gritos de Atena já não mais existiam. A garota estava agora inconsciente. Sim, a carga mágica usada na Maldição foi grande demais. Atena dificilmente acordaria. Só uma poção, criada por Abel, poderia fazê-la acordar, mas Abel estava ali, quase morto... Inútil... Não! Ele não podia permitir a morte de mais uma pessoa que ele amava! Não mesmo!

Ele não era um lixo! Ora essa! Ele derrotou Lúcifer três vezes! Ele derrotou vários outros bruxos das trevas, Vampiros e outras criaturas sombrias! Ele criou feitiços ótimos, aprendia muito rápido, não podia ser um lixo! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Tinha sim! E faria! Nem que precisasse dar a sua vida!

Abel precisava se levantar, precisava lutar, matar Lúcio e fazer a poção para que Atena ficasse bem! Sim, ele precisava, e faria!

Estranhamente, Abel de Oliveira não sentia tanto a morte de Gina... Ele não sabia por que, mas a morte de sua aluna não lhe causou muita dor. Entretanto, ver Atena sofrendo sim, machucava-o demais. Era pior ver aquilo do que receber a pior das maldições. Abel lutaria e venceria por aqueles que amava, lutaria e venceria por Atena, Alana e mais algumas pessoas... Adan Silva era uma delas. Mas, o mais urgente era salvar Atena, e ele o faria.

Lúcio parou a Maldição, uma vez que já não adiantava mais. Ele apontou a mão para Atena e disse, lançando em seguida a mais imperdoável das maldições e, claro, fazendo o gesto de ampliação do feitiço, para garantir que nada daria errado:

- Muito bem, pequena Atena... Você escolheu o lado errado. Abel de Oliveira é um inútil, fraco, e não pode protegê-la. Eu poderia te dar o universo, mas, você não quis. Agora, pagará por ter me abandonado e ficado do lado do maldito do Oliveira! Adeus, Atena. [Avada Kedavra!

Nesse momento, fazendo um esforço descomunal, Abel de Oliveira se levantou, colocou-se na frente de Atena e enunciou, com todo o seu ódio e força (força que ele não tinha, mas buscou do nada):

- [Protectus Maximo!

O escudo não poderia ter sido mais perfeito! A maldição foi barrada de maneira muito fácil! Lúcio se assustou:

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Você? Como? Não é possível!

Abel falou:

- Lúcio! Enquanto aqueles de que gosto precisarem de mim, eu não morrerei! Enquanto eles existirem e precisarem de mim, enquanto eles me transmitirem amor, eu serei imortal, como o amor que sinto por eles é!

- Ah, é? Então, resista a isso, "Escolhido"[Infernus!

- [Aguamenti[Aqua Eructo[Congelitus[Glacius!

- O quê? Não é possível! - Lúcio ficou estupefato com a perícia de Abel em escapar do feitiço. - Mas... Você...

- Lúcifer, Atena me mostrou como vencê-lo! Agora, você pagará pelo que fez! Isso, é por Gina Weasley[Expelliarmus!

Abel lançou o feitiço, não na varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, porque ele não a tinha mais, mas sim na mão direita dele e, a mão direita da parte humana de Lúcifer foi arrancada e destruída. Lúcio gritou de dor e bradou:

- Maldito! Maldito!

Abel estancou o sangue... Ele queria que Lúcio sofresse... Muito! O Professor Oliveira continuou:

- Isso, é por ter lançado aquele maldito feitiço em Alana. [Expelliarmus[Difindo!

E a mão esquerda de Lúcio foi arrancada e destruída; em seguida, ele recebeu um feitiço de corte que desenhou o nome de Alana no rosto da parte humana de Lúcifer. Lúcio cuspia sangue, gritava desesperadamente e xingava:

- Maldito! Maldito!

O Professor de D. C. A. T. de Hogwarts, então, finalizou:

- E isso, é por Atena[Sectusempra[Maldição de Dolohov!

E Lúcio Malfoy, parte humana de Lúcifer, foi atingido e desmaiou. Abel deu o golpe de misericórdia, dizendo antes:

- Agora essa guerra vai começar de fato. Adeus, Lúcio, parte humana de lúcifer[Aaavaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaa... Keeedaaaaaaaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

E Lúcifer foi atingido. Não sobrou nem o pó do corpo da parte humana de Lúcifer.

Vendo a derrota do mestre, os seguidores que não estavam amarrados, mortos ou inconscientes, bateram em retirada. A batalha foi finalizada e a vitória era dos Defensores de Hogwarts; mas... A que preço? Hogwarts estava em cacos: sem diretor, uma aluna morta... Sim, a escola estava em cacos.

Professores levavam alunos para a Ala Hospitalar... Muitos alunos lutaram bravamente para impedir a vitória de Lúcifer. Muitos se feriram... Mas, mortos mesmo, só Lupin e Gina. A Professora Minerva McGonagall se aproximou de Abel e disse:

- Professor Oliveira? Tudo bem?

- Sim, Minerva... - Respondeu Abel. - Leve Alana para a Ala Hospitalar, por favor.

- Tudo bem, Professor. Mas... E Atena?

- Eu cuidarei dela. Bom, antes de levá-la à Ala Hospitalar, preciso fazer uma coisa...

- Tudo bem, Professor...Ah... Eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas... E as aulas? Cancelaremos, não é?

- Professora Minerva, as aulas precisam continuar! Temos que mostrar a Lúcifer que, mesmo que ele nos deixe em cacos, em cinzas, nós, como fênix, renasceremos! E, foi a última ordem de Lupin... As aulas de Sábado substituiriam as de Quinta e, no Domingo, teríamos as aulas de Sexta. Devemos isso a Remo, Professora!

- Sim, eu concordo.

- Provavelmente eu não poderei dar aulas... Preciso fazer uma poção e precisarei ir à Escola de Magias Brasileira, na floresta da escola, no território das Amazonas. É que só lá é que tem o ingrediente... Um dos ingredientes que preciso. Eu não o tenho... Bom, e eu acho que vou demorar um pouco por lá. Mas fique tranqüila... Mandarei substitutos.

- Tudo bem, Professor... Fique fora o tempo que precisar. Afinal, o senhor foi o que mais sofreu nisso tudo...

- Bom, Minerva, agora, por favor, vá com Alana até a Ala Hospitalar!

- Sim, Professor, eu já vou.

E McGonagall levou Alana. Abel apontou a varinha para Atena e lançou, após dizer:

- Bem, isso não vai funcionar muito bem... Só funciona quando a Maldição Cruciatus ainda não chegou nesse ponto... Mas, pelo menos vai me dar mais tempo. Ah, Atena, eu vou te resgatar, irmãzinha[Anti-Crucio!

E Abel colocou o máximo de carga mágica que pôde e, foi uma quantia surpreendente de energia mágica! Talvez tenha sido o feitiço mais forte lançado por Abel de Oliveira. Em seguida, ele tirou forças da fraqueza para conjurar uma maca e levar Atena à Ala Hospitalar. Ele recomendou à enfermeira que não deixasse ninguém mexer no leito em que colocou Atena e que não fizesse nada. Nem era preciso a última recomendação, já que não havia nada mesmo a ser feito...

Abel se despediu de McGonagall, deixou uma carta para Alana, foi procurar seus substitutos e depois foi para a EMB, encaminhando-se para a floresta da escola. Chegando lá, Abel começou a caminhar na direção do território das Amazonas. É claro que Abel tinha já antes avisado a uma amiga Amazona que ele tinha e ela o esperaria na entrada do território.

A "amiga" Amazona de Abel se chamava Catxerê. Ela era a Princesa Amazona. O grupo ao qual Catxerê pertencia era o grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias; esse grupo era o grupo das bruxas amazonas mais poderosas que existiam no mundo todo, porque eram mestiças; elas eram o resultado de uma gigantesca união de etnias. E Catxerê era a filha única da Rainha do Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias. Por isso, ela era conhecida como a Princesa Amazona. Catxerê era uma lenda entre os alunos da Escola de Magias Brasileira; vários garotos tentavam invadir o território das Amazonas (que, obviamente, era proibido aos alunos; aliás, entrar na floresta era expressamente proibido aos alunos), e eram encontrados caídos na floresta, fora do território das Amazonas, inconscientes e com a memória da tentativa de invasão apagada. Dizia-se que Catxerê enfrentava todos os garotos que tentavam invadir seu território e os vencia, deixando-os com lembranças nada agradáveis... E isso fazia a cobiça deles aumentar. Todos queriam se encontrar com Catxerê, obrigá-la a olhar nos olhos deles e vencê-la em uma batalha mental; só assim uma Amazona seria escravizada. E, escravizando-se Catxerê, o "senhor" dela obteria, após a morte da Rainha do GBAL (Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias) o controle sobre as mais poderosas amazonas do mundo. Apesar da cobiça de muitos, o medo era enorme! Afinal, a Princesa Amazona não deixava os garotos que tentavam escravizá-la com boas lembranças... Eles, como já foi dito aqui, eram encontrados muito machucados, inconscientes e não se lembravam da tentativa de invasão e nem da existência do território das Amazonas. Então, a floresta da EMB era, ao mesmo tempo, temida e desejada; todos queriam entrar lá, mas, pouquíssimos tinham coragem. Abel sempre entrava na floresta (escondido, é claro), mas, como ele só se preocupava com estudos e treinamentos, o garoto desconhecia as lendas sobre o GBAL e a fama de Catxerê. Aliás, Abel de Oliveira pouco sabia sobre como escravizar amazonas... Talvez ele não soubesse nada. Muitos de seus colegas o achavam louco... Aéreo... Louco... Louco... Bom, parecia que, só porque ele entrava na floresta, achavam que Abel não batia bem, sabe? E, como o Oliveira parecia desconhecer as lendas e feitos da grande Princesa Amazona, todos esperavam o dia em que os dois duelariam... Seria um duelo fantástico! Afinal, Abel de Oliveira era excelente em duelos, o melhor da escola toda! Várias vezes tentaram fazer com que Abel fosse ao território das Amazonas, mas ele sempre se negava e dizia:

- Por que eu as incomodaria? Deixem-nas em paz!

E a vida seguia.

Abel agora estava caminhando na direção do território das amazonas. Ele estava muito debilitado e esgotado; não tinha forças para nada. Contudo, precisava salvar Atena, precisava do ingrediente para a poção! Certamente Catxerê o estava esperando, ele sabia! Ela o esperaria, muito provavelmente, na entrada do território do Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias.

Catxerê esperava por Abel, feliz. Há algum tempo ela não o via... Mais ou menos uma semana. Para quem estava acostumada a ver Abel todos os dias, isso era muito.

Catxerê se lembrava de alguns minutos atrás... Abel, usando o Relógio Mágico, comunicou-se com ela, avisando que iria. A Princesa Amazona, muito feliz, disse que o esperaria, como sempre fazia, na entrada do território dela. Então, Catxerê foi falar com sua mãe:

- Mãe! Abel virá aqui hoje! - Disse ela, toda animada. - Eu irei esperá-lo no lugar de sempre, tudo bem?

- Por que você fica feliz quando aquele Abel de Oliveira vem aqui, Catxerê? - A tia dela questionou.

- Ora, tia, ele é meu amigo! E eu gosto dele! - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona.

- Amigo? - Ironizou a tia. - Ele é seu senhor, Catxerê! Você é escrava dele! Você devia matá-lo... Aí você ganharia a liberdade!

- Tia, se eu o matasse... No momento em que eu fizesse isso, perderia a minha liberdade. - Respondeu a garota.

- Eu não entendo! Catxerê...

- É claro, tia, que você jamais entenderá! Sua mente limitada jamais permitiu que você entendesse algo tão complexo...

- Mais respeito, garota!

- Eu só respeito quem me respeita, tia. Acho que você devia me respeitar, devia respeitar minhas escolhas.

- Garota, eu só quero o seu bem...

- É mentira! - Irritou-se Catxerê. - É mentira! Tudo o que você quer é que eu me liberte de Abel porque, para você, o fato de eu ser "escrava" dele é uma desonra! Mas... Ouça-me, para mim não há desonra nenhuma! Primeiro, porque na prática, nós somos amigos!

- Hahahahahahahahaha!!! É mesmo, menina? Vocês são... Amigos? Desobedeça-o e nós vamos ver!

- Você é cega, tia? Ou se finge?

- O quê?

- Por várias vezes você já viu como é minha relação com Abel de Oliveira e, suponho que você deve ter percebido que ele jamais me tratou como escrava! Ora essa! Você não vê? Nós somos amigos! E não me venha com essa de que os bruxos não são confiáveis... Nem me diga que não há amizade entre bruxos e amazonas, porque isso é a maior mentira que já ouvi! Eu acreditei nisso, tia... Acreditei mesmo! Eu acreditei nisso, até conhecer Abel. Sim, tia... Na teoria, sou escrava dele; e há até um contrato mágico que eu não posso quebrar. Mas... Na prática, somos amigos.

- Ah, sim, claro... Vocês são amigos...

- Escute, tia, eu não tenho tempo pra perder com você! Vou esperar Abel... Adeus.

- Catxerê, espere! - Pediu a Rainha das Amazonas.

- Pois não? - Catxerê atendeu, solícita.

- Você construiu um amuleto, não foi? - Perguntou a mãe da garota.

- Sim, mãe. - Respondeu a menina.

- Catxerê... Você sabe para que serve o amuleto, não sabe?

- É claro que sei, mãe.

- Bom, o amuleto só pode ser dado ao pai de nossos filhos, Catxerê. E, nós só podemos ter filhos com um homem... Sabe, ele deve ser, ou nosso escravo, ou nosso senhor. Catxerê, você é escrava... Sei que é na teoria apenas, filha; mas, mesmo assim, você é escrava, pertence a Abel de Oliveira e, não pode se relacionar com ninguém... Filha, você não poderá dar esse amuleto a ninguém que não seja...

- O próprio Abel. - Completou Catxerê.

- Sim, filha. E... Bem... Como você é escrava dele, ele não é obrigado a aceitar...

- Eu sei, mãe.

- E... Filha... Bem... Você, mesmo assim, produziu o amuleto, não é?

- Sim, mãe.

- Pretende dar a ele, filha?

- Só se ele quiser... Se ele não quiser, tudo bem. Mãe, eu estarei com Abel, não importa como... E ele tem, obviamente, o direito de escolher...

- Ah... Entendo. Você o ama, não é, Catxerê?

A Princesa Amazona não respondeu. A Rainha das Amazonas, então, falou, carinhosamente:

- Tudo bem, filha... Eu não a reprovo por isso. Agora, acho melhor você ir...

- Sim, mãe, estou indo! - Disse a garota, saindo em seguida, pulando e sorrindo (muito feliz).

E a Princesa Amazona voltou à realidade. O tempo parecia não passar... Ah, espera demorada!

O que Catxerê não sabia era o que aconteceu depois que ela saiu do lugar onde estavam sua mãe e sua tia.

A tia de Catxerê perguntou à mãe da garota:

- Naruna... Eu sei que você destrói os amuletos que algumas amazonas produzem para dar a alguns homens que você acha indignos de recebê-los... Ou... Que você sabe que não serão bons a elas... Ou... Que você sabe que não aceitarão. Bom, por que você não destruiu o amuleto que Catxerê produziu? Por que, Naruna?

- Ah, minha irmã... Acho que minha filha tem razão, quando diz que você tem uma visão limitada... Pelo menos pra esses assuntos... Bom, Abel a ama...

- O quê?

- Sim, minha cara irmã, Abel ama a minha filha. Ele é adolescente... Mesmo que tenha passado por diversas vidas, agora, nesta vida, ele é um adolescente e, dessa forma, pode ter paixões... Mas serão só paixões, coisa temporária. Abel ama mesmo é minha filha. Ele a ama, de verdade! Então, não vejo problema no fato de minha filha produzir o amuleto...

- Mas, Naruna, como sabe que ele a ama? Eu, sinceramente, não acredito nisso!

- Você se lembra quando nós passamos por aquele período de seca?

- Sim, eu me lembro... Alguém nos ajudou e, então, foi o período de maior fartura que tivemos.

- Sabe quem nos ajudou?

- Não, você não disse...

- Quem nos ajudou foi... Abel de Oliveira.

- O quê?

- E... Sabe por que ele nos ajudou? Não foi por gostar de nós, não! Ele nos ajudou para evitar que minha filha passasse por dificuldades... Ele sempre está por perto quando a gente precisa, mas... Não é por nós, é por Catxerê. Ah... E naquela grande guerra que tivemos contra os vampiros? Digo... Depois que o chefe deles foi expulso... Acho que bem depois... Uns três, quatro, ou cinco anos depois... Nós seríamos esmagadas, não fosse Abel de Oliveira. E... Você acha, minha irmã, que ele fez isso por nós? Acha que ele se importaria? Ele, antes de conhecer Catxerê, nem sabia como escravizar uma Amazona! Ele nem conhecia muito sobre nós! Você acha que ele se importaria se nós perdêssemos a guerra? Não! Mas, ele veio e nos ajudou... E... Por quê? Ou melhor, por quem? Catxerê é mais uma vez a resposta... Ele a ama, cara irmã, só não percebeu isso ainda; contudo, um dia ele perceberá. Não, não tenho motivos pra destruir o amuleto que minha filha criou... Deixe que um dia ela dará o amuleto a Abel.

- Bom, se você diz... Você não costuma errar... Então, que seja assim. Só espero que ele continue tratando minha sobrinha do jeito que ele faz agora...

- Não se preocupe... Catxerê está em boas mãos.

- Ah, Naruna, que você esteja certa! Sabe, é tão difícil confiar em um bruxo... Se fosse uma bruxa, até seria mais tranqüilo, mas... Um bruxo? É difícil demais pra mim...

- Eu te entendo... No início eu também não confiava nele...

- O que fez você mudar de opinião?

- Eu vi o amor dele por minha filha, por várias vezes! Está nos olhos dele... É perceptível. E, claro, minha filha o ama demais, isso é evidente! Sabe, cara irmã, eu acho que os dois ainda terminarão juntos... Sim, é isso que eu acho.

Enquanto isso, Catxerê foi até o limite de seus territórios e ficou lá, esperando por Abel. Ah... Ela se lembrava... Foi lá que eles se viram pela primeira vez... Sim, ela se lembrava...

Flash Back:

Catxerê estava ali, nos limites de seu território, como sempre fazia. Ela tinha doze anos e adorava ver a floresta fora de seu território... Ela tinha a maior curiosidade do mundo! Ela queria conhecer o mundo... Ver outras coisas, outros povos... Ah, como seria bom! Entretanto, sua mãe dizia que o mundo lá fora era duro, cruel e que os bruxos eram piores do que o maior mal do universo! Naruna sempre dizia à filha coisas ruins sobre os bruxos... Catxerê tinha pavor de bruxos e, esse pavor só piorava quando bruxinhos tentavam invadir seu território. É verdade que ela sempre os vencia, mas, mesmo assim, tinha medo.

Ela estava contemplando a floresta, calmamente, quando um bruxo de mais ou menos uns quatorze anos se aproximou. Catxerê o olhou com desconfiança. A energia dele não transmitia más intenções, mas, de qualquer forma, era melhor se manter atenta, não é? Ela via o bruxo caminhar... O bruxo a viu, mas, estranhamente, não se importou: ele seguiu caminho, na direção do território das Amazonas. Catxerê percebeu que ele invadiria o território dela... Não, ela não deixaria!

- Páre! - Gritou ela. - Se você continuar, eu o matarei!

O bruxo se voltou para ela e tentou encará-la nos olhos... Ah, não, isso não! Catxerê baixou rapidamente a cabeça. O bruxo disse, para espanto da amazona:

- Tem vergonha de olhar nos meus olhos? Você se acha tão inferior assim?

Ah... Aquilo era estranho. Será que ele não sabia que... Será que não conhecia a lenda? Se uma amazona olhasse nos olhos de um homem, ou de um garoto, só haveria dois caminhos: ou ela seria senhora, e o garoto (ou homem) seria escravo, ou a amazona seria escrava, e o outro senhor. Mas Abel continuou:

- Não se subestime... Você não é inferior a mim.

- Insolente, cínico! - Catxerê bradou. - Vai me dizer que não conhece a lenda? Não seja ridículo e falso!

- Que lenda? - Questionou Abel, interessado.

- Não se faça de idiota, maldito!

- Você não está bem hoje, não é?

- Saia daqui! Eu não permitirei que você invada o meu território!

- Olhe, Amazona, eu não quero invadir seu território, não pretendo fazer mal nem a você nem a seu povo... Eu apenas preciso de uma planta que só tem aí, no seu território... Preciso para fazer uma poção que anula o veneno de uma serpente muito rara... Minha irmã foi picada por ela e, se eu não ministrar a poção a ela em, no máximo, setenta e duas horas, ela morrerá. Será que eu poderia entrar aí para pegar a planta? Prometo ir embora o mais rápido possível!

- Você está louco? Acha que vou acreditar nessa história? Nunca! Jamais permitirei que você entre aqui!

- Mas... Olha... Você pode me acompanhar se quiser. Eu só preciso da planta... Sério!

- Não! Não vai entrar aqui! Não mesmo!

- Bom... Então... Você poderia, por favor, pegar a planta para mim? Prometo ficar aqui...

- E você pensa que eu acredito em você? Desista, bruxo! Isso está fora de questão!

- Ah... Desculpe-me... Mas, vou ter de entrar aí, então, de qualquer forma... Não vou deixar minha irmã morrer!

- Ouse dar mais um passo, e eu o matarei!

- Não, você não conseguirá.

- Ah, não?

- Não, Amazona. Você é forte, sim, mas não o bastante para me vencer.

- Ora, seu prepotente! Como ousa?

- Amazona, você já recebeu uma Maldição Cruciatus?

- Você é idiota, ou o quê? Não se pode lançar maldições imperdoáveis contra uma amazona, bruxo! Não adianta! Ela é refletida pela pureza que nós temos!

- Ah... É verdade... Bom, então... Você já foi atingida pelo "Infectus"?

- O quê? - Catxerê, nesse momento, temeu... Ela conhecia esse feitiço, mas, nunca tinha sido atingida por ele.

- Pelo que vejo não... E você tem medo dele. Bom, eu já fui atingido por ele, já recebi a Cruciatus e já lançaram Maldições da Morte contra mim... E, eu sobrevivi. Hoje, sei lançar todos esses feitiços, desde o "Infectus" até as maldições... Mas, não se preocupe, não vou lançar o "Infectus" contra você.

- Você... Você... Sabe... Lançar o "Infectus"?

- Sim, sei.

- Então, você é um... Um...

- Não, não sou vampiro; eu conheço a técnica deles, mas, não sou um... Agora, por favor, amazona, dê-me licença! Preciso da planta, pra salvar a vida da minha irmã!

- Jamais, bruxo!

- Bom, então, terei de derrotá-la em um duelo...

- Acha que vai conseguir?

- Não acho, tenho certeza.

- Sabe quem eu sou, bruxo?

- Não, não sei.

- O quê? Você não sabe?

- Não...

- Eu sou Catxerê, a Princesa Amazona! Você deve conhecer a minha fama, não?

- Já ouvi falar, mas... E daí?

- O quê?

- Você é a Princesa Amazona, e eu sou o "Escolhido"... E daí? No final das contas, isso não importa! No final de tudo, somos só eu e você, já que nossos títulos não duelam... Eu insisto: deixe-me passar, por favor!

- Jamais! Se você ousar dar mais um passo, eu o destruirei!

- Bom, vamos ver, então!

Catxerê retirou sua espada. Abel convocou uma espada dourada e disse:

- Catxerê, certo? Esse é o seu nome, não é?

- Sim, é.

- Pois bem, Catxerê, você nem me tirar do lugar conseguirá.

- Ah, é? Vamos ver, então!

Abel de Oliveira deu um passo à frente. Catxerê voou na direção dele e tentou golpeá-lo com sua espada. Oliveira apenas fixou os pés no chão, fez uma postura defensiva, colocando sua espada na frente e ficou ali. As espadas se chocaram e, depois, o que aconteceu foi surpreendente: a Princesa Amazona foi arremessada para trás e caiu no chão, de maneira suave. Catxerê não acreditava... Como aquilo foi possível? E... Abel continuava no mesmo lugar! A amazona achava que o bruxo havia usado magia para suavizar a queda dela... Mas... Por quê? Os bruxos não eram impiedosos, frios, maléficos e odiosos? Os bruxos não eram seres desprovidos de coração? Os bruxos não eram cheios de ódio apenas? Então, por que o bruxo ali, na frente dela, aliviou sua queda? Por que ele tentou evitar o combate? Nenhum outro bruxo que a Princesa Amazona enfrentou tentou evitar o combate! Pelo contrário! E, ao contrário dos outros, o bruxo ali era bom... Não fazia sentido! Catxerê se ergueu e fez nova investida. Novamente, ela foi arremessada para trás e teve sua queda suavizada por feitiços de Abel. Não, aquilo era estranho demais!

Abel falou:

- Catxerê, por que você não olha nos meus olhos? Por que não tenta prever meus movimentos? Há uma lenda que a impeça de olhar nos meus olhos? É isso?

Sim, era estranho. O bruxo parecia não conhecer as regras... As regras às quais as amazonas estavam submetidas. Ele parecia mesmo inocente e verdadeiro. Abel insistiu:

- Por que não olha nos meus olhos, Catxerê?

A amazona respondeu, ríspida:

- Porque você não é digno disso, bruxo!

- Não sou digno? Como assim? Não entendo! - Oliveira ficou confuso.

Ah, sim, ele não conhecia as regras. O duelo continuou; Catxerê era sucessivamente jogada para trás. Em um dos ataques dela, a espada da menina se quebrou. Ah... E agora? Abel de Oliveira disse:

- Bom, agora que você não tem uma espada, duelaremos com varinhas, não é?

E o bruxo lançou a espada no ar; esta desapareceu. Abel retirou sua varinha; o mesmo fez Catxerê. A amazona tentou lançar um feitiço, mas ele foi facilmente bloqueado. Como era possível? Nenhum outro bruxo tinha tanto poder!

A Amazona tentava inutilmente lançar feitiços, até que Abel, com um aceno de varinha, fez a varinha da Princesa Amazona voar para longe. Então, o garoto guardou sua varinha e o duelo continuou, sem varinhas mesmo.

Catxerê perdia feio... Ela só não estava machucada porque o bruxo não queria feri-la. Mas... Os bruxos não eram maus? Por que Abel não a machucava? Por que ele apenas se defendia?

Em um determinado momento, Abel de Oliveira conjurou cordas, as quais amarraram a amazona. Catxerê ficou desesperada... Agora ela estava nas mãos dele! Droga! Ela morreria ali...

A amazona tentava se libertar das cordas... Abel, então, falou:

- Não, não faça isso... Você vai se machucar. Não se preocupe, Catxerê, eu não vou machucar você... Eu só preciso mesmo da planta de que lhe falei... Não quero machucar ninguém. Agora... Eu estou realmente curioso... Você poderia me contar sobre a lenda que não deixa você me olhar nos olhos? Ou é segredo?

- Ah... Não há lenda, Abel... Não há lenda que me impeça de te olhar nos olhos.

Abel fez as cordas desaparecerem e questionou:

- Então... Por que você não me olha nos olhos?

- Ah... Bom... Sim, eu acho que você é digno sim... Eu te darei o olhar das amazonas. - Catxerê respondeu. - Mas... Abel, você descobrirá que só há dois caminhos para quem recebe um olhar de uma amazona...

- Dois caminhos? Como assim?

Abel e a amazona se olharam nos olhos. Nesse momento, Abel percebeu que ocorreria uma batalha mental. Ele pediu:

- Catxerê, por favor, não faça isso!

Não teve jeito: ele teve que entrar na batalha mental. Obviamente ele não tinha medo... Havia sido treinado nisso por vários mestres e, por último, pelo melhor vampiro do mundo. Catxerê foi facilmente vencida e teve sua mente dominada; mas, rapidamente, Abel a liberou do domínio. Catxerê estava perplexa... Então, agora ela era... Era... Escrava. Sim, ela era escrava de Abel de Oliveira. Ela disse:

- Ah... Parabéns, Abel... Você conseguiu o que muitos tentaram... Agora eu sou sua escrava.

- O quê? Mas... Mas... Eu não... Não queria... - Abel ficou atordoado. Afinal, ele não queria escravizá-la. - Ah... Eu... Eu não quero que você seja minha escrava! - Disse ele, pensando que a garota ficaria feliz.

Catxerê ficou desesperada. Ela ajoelhou-se e implorou:

- Ah, não, Abel, por favor, não faça isso, não me rejeite! Se... Se você não me quiser... Eu... Eu serei expulsa daqui... Serei... Condenada a vagar por aí... Sem rumo... E... E... Não poderei... Ah, não, por favor, não faça isso!

Abel se comoveu. Ele não queria ver a amazona daquele jeito. Ele a tranqüilizou:

- Acalme-se, Catxerê, acalme-se! Tá tudo bem... Se o fato de eu não a querer como minha escrava vai ser pior pra você, eu não a rejeitarei... Mas... Seu grupo não precisaria saber que...

- Abel, eu estou marcada agora... Tenho um contrato mágico com você... São as regras, Abel... Todos descobrirão muito rápido... E, se você não me quiser como escrava, eu... Eu serei expulsa e jogada no mundo... Por favor, não faça isso, Abel!

- Tudo bem, Catxerê, tudo bem! Eu não a rejeitarei, mas, por favor, levante-se!

A amazona se levantou. Abel falou, após um tempo:

- Ah... Desculpe-me, Catxerê, eu estraguei sua vida... - Abel estava triste. Ele não queria ter feito a amazona de escrava!

- Abel, não foi sua culpa, foi escolha minha! - Respondeu a amazona. - Eu não era obrigada a olhar nos seus olhos... Eu te escolhi, Abel, para ser escravo ou senhor!

- Como assim?

- Se você perdesse a batalha mental, seria meu escravo, Abel.

- Ah... Catxerê... Eu... Eu posso te chamar de Cat?

- Cat?

- É... Acho carinhoso e... Bonitinho.

- Tudo bem.

- Bom, Cat... Por que você me escolheu? Eu não entendo!

- Abel, você é um grande bruxo! O maior de todos. Você é o rei das florestas, o dono do mundo, o regente do universo!

E Abel, a partir daí, tornou-se grande amigo de Catxerê e vice-versa. A mãe de Catxerê, quando descobriu tudo (e ela descobriu no mesmo dia), quis um duelo contra o jovem Oliveira; Abel venceu-a facilmente. Ele descobriu as regras... Quando a mãe de Catxerê morresse, ele teria de escolher entre governar as Amazonas, ou escolher uma pessoa para fazê-lo. Se ele governasse, ele reinaria ao lado de Catxerê; se, porém, ele decidisse escolher alguém para governá-las, esse alguém teria que ser uma Amazona, não poderia ser Catxerê, e Catxerê teria que sair do grupo, teria que ir com ele. Além disso, ele acabou ganhando passe livre no território das Amazonas e foi invejado até por professores da Escola de Magias Brasileira, por ser o único que podia entrar lá.

Após o duelo contra a mãe de Catxerê (e uma espetacular vitória), Abel pegou a planta que queria e saiu, acompanhado por Catxerê, do território das Amazonas. Abel achou melhor que ela continuasse com a mãe mesmo e, quando ele ia sair do território, a Princesa das Amazonas perguntou:

- Abel, você vem me visitar, certo?

- Claro, Cat!

E os dois cada vez mais foram se aproximando, tornando-se mais amigos do que quaisquer amigos...

Fim do Flash Back.

Quando Catxerê saiu de suas lembranças, ela sentiu uma força maligna se aproximando. Temendo pela segurança de Abel, decidiu ir ao encontro dele, ela o procuraria!

Abel caminhava na direção do território das amazonas... Ah, até caminhar estava quase impossível! Ele estava fraco, fraco demais...

Então, de repente, Lúcifer (não era a parte humana não, era o próprio) apareceu na frente de Abel de Oliveira e disse:

- Ah, Abel... Que bom te encontrar! É uma pena que você não esteja em condições de duelar, sabe? Mas... Não faz mal... Prometo acabar com você rapidinho! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Adeus, Abel de Oliveira!

Então, o Rei do Inferno apontou uma varinha extremamente negra para Abel de Oliveira e lançou, com toda a sua força e se divertindo:

- [Aaavaaaaaadaaaaaaaaa... Keeedaaaaaaaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Nessa hora, uma outra voz foi ouvida:

- [Yaci Uarua!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Lúcifer tentará levar para o seu lado alguém muito importante para Abel; contudo, a fidelidade dela é inabalável! O "senhor Abel de Oliveira" vai levar um verdadeiro sermão... Os substitutos de Abel darão aulas em Hogwarts, e o professor substituto de Poções não será nada agradável com Harry Potter! E, entre muitas tristezas, aulas e poções, Abel tentará resgatar Atena e vocês irão se emocionar! Não percam, o próximo e emocionante capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "O PROTEGIDO"! Você já foi fiel a alguém?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Nossa, gente, que capítulo grande! Isso aqui ficou eenoooooormeeee!!! Espero que não tenha ficado muito chato! Por favor, quem puder, comente, tá? Se esse capítulo ficou bom, eu acho que mereço comentários! Foi, sem dúvida, o capítulo que mais me deu trabalho. É que, como eu disse, foi o capítulo mais pesado e triste e também um dos mais extensos.

Galera, a quem esperava e/ou ainda espera que Harry Potter fosse e/ou seja o personagem principal, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eu sinto muito decepcioná-lo. Esta é uma fanfic de Harry Potter porque usa lugares e feitiços e porque usa os personagens criados pela grande J. K. Rowling; contudo, Harry não é, nunca foi e dificilmente será personagem principal aqui.

Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Quem puder, por favor, comente! Obrigado a todos os meus leitores e, um agradecimento especial a todos aqueles que estão comentando! Valeu!

N/B: Bruno, primeiro os probleminhas:

Aagora eu fiquei na dúvida. Na página 4 vc diz que o último dos marotos se foi. Mas o Rabicho não está vivo ainda?

Como o Lucio conseguia se teletransportar na batalha, se havia feitiços em Hogwarts contra o teletransporte?

Muito interessante o paralelo que você criou entre o Potter e o Abel, quando os dois fizeram a mesma indagação: por que sempre perdiam as pessoas que amavam?

Eu não entendi uma coisa: as amazonas vivem mais que os humanos? Pelo que eu entendi o Abel e a Catxerê se conhecem há várias 'vidas' dele, ou não? Se não, melhor rever a conversa da mãe com a tia, em que ela diz que ele teve várias paixões em várias vidas, mas só pode amar sua filha.

Poxa, o Abel não gostava da Gina? Ele nem ficou sentido pela morte dela? Foi uma morte tão triste, por amor, ele estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela, e ele a ignora?

A batalha foi sensacional, muita ação, a gente prende a respiração em várias passagens. Acho que nela todos tiveram oportunidade de mostrar tudo o que aprenderam. Nessa situação de desespero, é matar ou morrer, foi muito interessante.

Uma sugestão: na batalha você colocou alguns feitiços de sua autoria, não? Tem uns ali que não conheço. Sugiro fazer uma legenda, colocar aqui embaixo, no final, o que cada um faz.

Outra sugestão: descreva um pouquinho como são as amazonas, para a gente poder fazer uma idéia na cabeça. Elas se parecem com índios? Têm a pele queimada? Pelo que eu sei, elas só andam a cavalo também, mas não sei se isso é certo. Gostei de ter misturado Harry POtter com folclore brasileiro, bem interessante mesmo. Vamos ver o que virá pela frente, ainda não dá prá ter muita idéia do que serão estas amazonas, apenas tenho a impressão de que a tia não é tão boazinha assim... mas vou esperar.

Bom, acho que é isso... ufa, esse deu trabalho prá revisar. Mas está de parabéns.

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bom, Belle, vamos aos esclarecimentos.

Primeiro, o Rabicho não mais está vivo há algum tempo. Veja... Você não deve estar se lembrando, mas, no Capítulo 3 (acho que é isso mesmo), quando Gina consegue salvar Abel de um Avada Kedavra, a Maldição da Morte se volta contra quem o lançou que, se não me engano, é Lúcio; ele, então, usa Rabicho para se proteger (usa-o como escudo); ora, então, Rabicho morreu, certo?

Segundo... Sim, Hogwarts é protegida contra o teletransporte, mas eu gostaria de lembrar a você, Belle, que a batalha ocorreu fora da escola; foi nas proximidades da escola, mas foi fora. Então, fora dá para se teletransportar, certo?

Terceiro: não, as Amazonas não vivem mais que os "humanos comuns"... Kkkkk!!! Acho que você não entendeu muito bem a conversa da mãe e da tia da Princesa Amazona, uma nova lida faria bem... O que a mãe de Catxerê disse foi que, mesmo Abel tendo algumas paixões de adolescente - nessa vida mesmo - (o que ele sentiu por Gina talvez pudesse ser um exemplo), o Professor Oliveira ama mesmo é Catxerê... Bom, essa é a opinião da mãe da garota, certo? Eu não tenho nada com isso... Então, não será necessário reescrever a conversa... Não se preocupe, isso será desenvolvido nos próximos capítulos.

Outro ponto... Bom, Abel não ficou muito sentido pela morte de Gina... Isso é verdade. Concordo com você que foi estranho. Possivelmente ainda não caiu a ficha... Deve ser isso... Veja... Na situação em que ele se encontrava, era meio difícil ficar sentido, você não acha? Aí alguns perguntarão por que ele reagiu quando torturaram a garotinha, não é? Bem, eu respondo dizendo que ele gosta mesmo de Atena, trata-a mesmo como uma irmã; há vários motivos para isso... Um deles é, certamente, que os dois são muito parecidos; outro é que a garota é criança ainda e foi torturada de maneira dura, enquanto Gina apenas morreu, sem dor, sem sofrimento. De qualquer forma, tudo isso será trabalhado e explicado nos próximos capítulos.

Sobre as Amazonas, eu vou dizer uma coisa que é muito importante: gente, eu não estou pegando a lenda como ela é! Então, não espere que eu vá fazer tudo certinho, como é na lenda! Muita coisa será criação minha. Não explicarei nada agora. Mas, nos próximos capítulos teremos mais explicações. Então... Paciência e, o principal, continuem lendo! Vocês, obviamente, descobrirão o que é lenda e o que é invenção minha nessa história.

Sobre os feitiços originais - e sim, tem muitos -, não se preocupem, porque eles serão explicados em aulas. Não farei uma legenda, não é necessário; tudo será explicado a seu tempo. É aquilo que eu sempre peço a meus leitores - e agora peço a você também, Belle -... Paciência!

Por fim, quero dizer que a história deu uma guinada agora. Muita coisa mudou e os efeitos disso vocês perceberão. Alguns vão me odiar por isso, outros vão gostar... Agora é para mim... Paciência. Não dá pra agradar a todos. Eu só espero que vocês continuem lendo! Valeu! Até o próximo capítulo! Espero comentários, hem? Kkkkk!!! Até!


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: O PROTEGIDO

CAPÍTULO 12

O PROTEGIDO

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!

Bom, este capítulo será um "Capítulo de Transição"; ele fará a passagem de um Período de Lutas para um Período de Calmaria. Após este capítulo, virá um período de calmaria e explicações e, creio, dentro de uns dois capítulos, vocês finalmente conhecerão a Profecia Apocalíptica e toda a história que ela envolve. Esse período de calmaria encerra a primeira fase desta fic, que é a Fase Introdutória. Depois dessa Fase Introdutória, começará a segunda fase da fanfic, que é a Fase do Desenvolvimento; nela, as coisas vão esquentar e ficar realmente sérias. Vocês não viram nada ainda! As coisas vão piorar de verdade no Desenvolvimento e, vocês verão batalhas incríveis e, claro, Quadribol! Sim, teremos Quadribol na fic, eu não me esqueci desse esporte tão divertido não! E o desenvolvimento nos conduzirá à terceira fase: a Fase da Conclusão, que é a fase final da fic, a terceira fase. E, claro, na fase final ocorrerá a grande Batalha Final e decisiva entre Abel de Oliveira e sua turma e Lúcifer e sua turma. Na segunda fase teremos a busca das sete Bestas Apocalípticas, Quadribol e aulas. Aí vocês perguntam... O que falta para acabar essa primeira fase? Falta pouco... Falta apenas algumas explicações e a entrada de Adan Silva, que será o novo Professor de Poções e Diretor da Sonserina. Vocês o conhecerão um pouquinho melhor ainda na primeira fase, mas, é evidente que a segunda fase dará uma idéia bem melhor dele e, não só dele, mas de todos os personagens, especialmente os novos (aqueles que entraram agora). Bem, é isso.

Agora quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores, todos mesmo! Tenho mais de cento e vinte leitores no Floreios e Borrões! Incrível! Muito obrigado mesmo! Obrigado também a todos os leitores do Fanfiction... Ei! Vocês já comentaram mais... Agora estão muito calados... De qualquer forma, obrigado! E, claro, um súper agradecimento aos meus leitores do Aliança 3 Vassouras! Agora o povo do 3v tá comentando! Que bom! Valeu mesmo, galera!

Agora é hora daquele agradecimento especialíssimo aos leitores que comentam a fic! Muitíssimo obrigadão mesmooooo!!! Vocês fazem parte do grupo dos meus Leitores Especiais. Valeu de verdade!

Bem, vamos, então, às respostas dos comentários, certo? Vamos lá!

Comentário: "Oi Bruno tudo bem?

Nossa...já venho acompanhando há algum tempo a sua fic, e quero te dizer que adoro ela.

Você sabe mesmo como prender o leitor...

Não gostei da morte da Gina!!!

Espero mais aventuras com o Abel...

Atualiza logo ok?

Bjos

Duda Malfoy".

Resposta: Olá, grande Duda Malfoy! Eu vou muito bem, até agora... E você? Espero que tudo esteja bem aí! Sabe, comigo não vai ficar bem por muito tempo, porque alguns leitores estão formando um clube... Um tal de: "Eu vou lançar um Avada Kedavra em Bruno P. L., pra ele aprender a não matar Weasleys"! Ah... Tô ficando preocupado, sabe? Ah, que bom que você acompanha e gosta da fic! E, que bom, mais que bom mesmo que você resolveu comentar! Seja muito bem-vindo ao grupo dos Leitores Especiais e, comente mais vezes, ok? Ei! Eu já esperava que você não gostasse mesmo da morte da Gina, era pra você não gostar mesmo!Eu ficaria muito triste se você tivesse gostado... Ei! Não aponte essa varinha pra mim não! Abaixa essa varinha! Que isso, cara? Pensa que, se você lançar um "Avada Kedavra" em mim, vai ficar sem saber o final da história! Bruno P. L. se desvia de um raio verde que ia na direção do seu peito... Ei, não vai entrar no clube "Eu vou lançar um Avada Kedavra em Bruno P. L., pra ele aprender a não matar Weasleys" não! Ah... Mais um... Acho que preciso me esconder. Cat, será que eu poderia me esconder no seu quarto? - "Ah... Você foi bonzinho comigo... Ah, vai... Acho que pode." - Catxerê responde. Bruno P. L. se esconde debaixo da cama da Princesa Amazona... Bem, não se preocupe, o Professor Oliveira não vai ficar sozinho, tá? Vai dar tudo certo no final, fique tranqüilo! Muitíssimo obrigado pelos elogios! E, espero seus comentários ao final de cada capítulo, ok? Comente sempre! Valeu!

Comentário: "Oie meu escritor favorito... (tbm, eh o unico q eu leio a fic) tdb com vc? espero q sim. Bom... esse capitulo 11 foi pra acaba, foi um dos melhores!! Como

disse antes, adoro mto sua fic!!! continue assim!!

P.S agora tenho q come chocolate qdo leio ela ¬¬'xD bjuss

LoLy".

Resposta: Olá, querida Loly! Que bom que você comentou de novo! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo quando vi seu comentário, muitíssimo feliz mesmo!!! Muito obrigado, de verdade! E, claro, continue comentando! Bom... Vamos aos negócios... Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Sinto-me realmente honrado por você acompanhar minha fic! E... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Ah! Finalmente alguém que não tentou me lançar a Maldição da Morte por eu matar a Gina! Valeu, Loly! Continue confiando em mim, no final, tudo vai dar certo! Ah, e... Sabe, eu adoro chocolate! Acho uma boa mesmo... Coma muito chocolate, tá? Kkkkkk!!! Só tenha cuidado pra não engordar! Kkkkkk!!! Brincadeirinha... Kkkkk!!! Ah, quanta honra! É muito bom mesmo ser seu "Escritor favorito"! Todos os leitores que comentam são, também, meus Leitores Favoritos! Loly, espero seus comentários sempre, ok? Então, comente sempre! Valeu! Você é uma leitora especial!

Comentário: "olá, olha eu de novo aki, bem vc já sabe o que penso sobre o q vc fez nesse capitulo!!! mas to aki para deixar clara a minha revolta... vc não podia ter

matado a Gina!!! Eu gostava muito dela e do professor Oliveira... de ante mão já anuncio o meu repudio oa novo casal q vc disse q se formara... to de luto

pela Gina!!! e ele foi muito insensivel com a morte dela...

Mas tirando o meu protesto adorei o capitulo, muito envolvente... cheio de emoções e dinamismo, como sempre parabéns!!!!

Mas não esuqeça vou odiar quem ficar com o prefessor Oliveira!! kkkkkkkkkkk

beijos e até mais

lyly".

Resposta: Olá, estimada Lyly! Beleza? Olha, eu esperava mesmo que você me odiasse por matar a Gina, eu ficaria muito decepcionado se isso não acontecesse, sabe? Era mesmo pra você ficar de luto, triste e muito revoltada! Sim, fique mesmo de luto pela Gina, acho justo. Também acho sua revolta muito justa e é certo sim, fique mesmo revoltada. E, neste capítulo você entenderá o que aconteceu com o Professor Oliveira... Acho que, após ler este capítulo, você não o achará assim tão incensível. Bruno P. L. fica todo encolhido no seu esconderijo... Agora... Não, não guarde rancor nem ódio no seu coraçãozinho... Não odeie quem ficar com o Abel! Lyly, você, assim como todos os leitores que comentam a fic, é especial, não guarde ódio nem rancor, tá? Kkkkkk!!! Sei que, agora, você vai sentir um pouco de raiva, mas, depois, garanto que você acabará aceitando! Sim, você vai acabar gostando do novo casal, vai gostar da personagem que ficar com Abel também, tenho certeza! Agora você diz tudo isso... Agora você repudia... Mas é só porque você está de cabeça-quente... Depois você vai ver que a nova personagem é bem mais interessante que a Gina. Sim, estou certo de que você vai gostar! E, confie em mim, tudo vai dar certo no final! A Gina não é lá grandes coisas mesmo... Eu nem gosto dela... Kkkkkkk!!! Bom, Lyly, já me acostumei com seus comentários; você foi a primeira que comentou; então, espero sempre seus comentários após cada capítulo, ok? Muito obrigado por, apesar dos protestos, ter elogiado o capítulo! Que bom que, apesar de tudo, você gostou! Continue lendo e, claro, comentando! Valeu!

Muito bem, galera, valeu! Todos vocês que comentam são leitores especiais! É como eu disse, fazem parte do grupo dos leitores especiais da fic!

Neste capítulo vocês entenderão muitas coisas... O Professor Oliveira não é incensível e vocês verão isso. E, vejam, eu não gosto muito da Gina mesmo, ela ganhou muito espaço na história sem minha permissão... Riam de mim se quiser, mas, quem manda na história são meus personagens... Se eu não quero que ele controle, tenho que eliminá-lo... Kkkkk!!! E foi o que fiz com a Gina. Mas, Abel não ficará sozinho, não se preocupem. E, no final, tudo dará certo!

Vamos, finalmente, então, à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Às vezes não vemos a verdade que está clara e evidente diante de nós. E... Por quê? O que ocorre é que buscamos sempre aquilo que está distante e que nos é inalcançável e deixamos de lado aquilo que está na nossa frente. Isso, claro, é reprovável.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Após uma longa batalha e as mortes de Remo Lupin e Gina Weasley, o Professor Abel de Oliveira conseguiu vencer Lúcio Malfoy, a parte humana de Lúcifer (depois de ver a garota Atena ser torturada até ficar inconsciente). Mais uma vez os Defensores de Hogwarts levaram a melhor sobre os seguidores de Lúcifer e a Profecia sobre o esconderijo das sete Bestas Apocalípticas ficou mesmo com o "Escolhido". Depois do combate, o Professor Oliveira foi até a Escola de Magias Brasileira, a fim de buscar um ingrediente para uma poção que poderia trazer Atena de volta à consciência. Contudo, a caminho do território das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias, ele foi surpreendido pelo próprio Lúcifer em pessoa, que lhe lançou um "Avada Kedavra"; a Maldição da Morte, no entanto, foi barrada por um feitiço... De quem seria?

() HISTÓRIA:

Abel caminhava na direção do território das amazonas... Ah, até caminhar estava quase impossível! Ele estava fraco, fraco demais...

Então, de repente, Lúcifer (não era a parte humana não, era o próprio) apareceu na frente de Abel de Oliveira e disse:

- Ah, Abel... Que bom te encontrar! É uma pena que você não esteja em condições de duelar, sabe? Mas... Não faz mal... Prometo acabar com você rapidinho! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Adeus, Abel de Oliveira!

Então, o Rei do Inferno apontou uma varinha extremamente negra para Abel de Oliveira e lançou, com toda a sua força e se divertindo:

- [Aaavaaaaaadaaaaaaaaa... Keeedaaaaaaaaavraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Nessa hora, uma outra voz foi ouvida:

- [Yaci Uarua!

E uma barreira de águas puras, muito puras, foi criada na frente de Abel. Aquelas águas eram tão puras que eram capazes de refletir até mesmo a alma de quem olhasse para elas.

- Nossa... - Abel olhou, admirado, e constatou, mais para si mesmo: - "Yaci Uarua" (o "Espelho da Lua")... Um escudo que só mesmo as mais poderosas bruxas amazonas podem produzir e que reflete qualquer ataque... Incrível! Fantástico mesmo! Eu nunca havia visto um... Excepcional!

O raio verde bateu no escudo e se voltou contra Lúcifer; o Rei do Inferno se desviou, já que, fora do seu território, ele não era imortal. Então, o escudo se desfez e Lúcifer viu, parada ao lado de Abel de Oliveira, uma bela amazona; ela parecia ser mestiça, como a maioria dos brasileiros, mas se notava que sua pele era morena; contudo, não era possível ver muito além disso, já que, ao contrário do que dizia a lenda sobre amazonas, ela não andava nua; afinal, há muito a cultura dos povos nativos absorveu hábitos estrangeiros. Além disso, o Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias (ao qual Catxerê pertencia) não era, como eu já devo ter dito, formado apenas por nativos: é um grupo de mestiços, formado pela miscelânea de vários povos e etnias.

- Incrível! - Murmurou Lúcifer. - Eu jamais havia visto esse escudo... Diz-se que só pode ser lançado por uma bruxa amazona muito poderosa e que tenha no coração um amor verdadeiro... Além disso, só pode ser lançado para a proteção pessoal ou desse amor... Mas... Para mim, esse escudo era só uma... Uma lenda... Incrível! Mas... Mas... - E o Pai da Mentira olhou para Catxerê e ficou confuso. - Mas... Você é... Você é... É... É uma... Uma... Amazona? Não pode ser...

- Sim, Lúcifer, eu sou uma amazona. - Catxerê falou. - Sou membro do Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias e você já ouviu falar de nós, não?

- Sim, claro... - Lúcifer constatou. - São as mais poderosas e temidas amazonas do mundo... Mas... Mas... As amazonas não protegem bruxos... Na verdade nem bruxas... Mas proteger bruxas é até algo imaginável... Agora... Proteger um bruxo? Isso é algo... Inacreditável. A não ser que... A não ser que... Você... Não, não pode ser! Você é... É... Escrava dele?

- Tecnicamente sim, Lúcifer. - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona.

- Ora, vejam só! - Zombou o Rei do Inferno. - Então, quer dizer que o "Escolhido" andou escravizando amazonas? Mas... Posso saber quem é você?

- Sim, pode... Eu sou Catxerê, a Princesa Amazona.

- Oh! Eu não acredito! Você é a "Princesa Amazona"? Mas... Como foi que... Sua fama é incrível! Diz-se que você é a amazona mais poderosa de todos os tempos e que jamais um bruxo conseguiu sair inteiro de um duelo contra você... Mas... Como é que...

- A lenda está errada. - Catxerê explicou. - Houve um bruxo que conseguiu muito mais que sair inteiro de um duelo contra mim... Só um...

- Abel de Oliveira. - Lúcifer murmurou, com nojo e ódio na voz.

- Exato! - Catxerê concluiu.

- Ah, Amazona... Deve ser triste ser escrava, não? - Lúcifer começou e, em seguida, continuou: - Não sei se você sabe... Mas... Há um modo de você deixar de ser escrava... Você pode matar seu senhor. Assim que você o matar, ganhará sua liberdade.

- Se eu fizer isso, Lúcifer, perderei minha liberdade no exato momento em que eu o matar. - Rebateu a amazona.

- Junte-se a mim, Catxerê! - Lúcifer tentou. - Eu posso te dar o poder e a liberdade! Você seria uma Amazona das Trevas... Seria muito mais forte do que você já é! Junte-se a mim! Declare fidelidade a mim e eu a libertarei!

- Lúcifer, eu vou dizer apenas uma vez e espero que você entenda: eu sou fiel a Abel de Oliveira e lhe serei fiel até depois do fim do infinito, até depois do término da última eternidade! - Catxerê disse, firme e decidida.

- Então você não me dá outra opção, a não ser eliminá-la.

E o Rei das Trevas apontou a varinha para a princesa Amazona e lançou o pior feitiço que se podia lançar contra uma amazona:

- [Infectus!

O feitiço era mesmo horrível! Da ponta da varinha negra de Lúcifer saíram várias coisinhas semelhantes a vírus muitíssimos ampliados, que voaram na direção de Catxerê. O "Infectus" retirava a energia do alvo atingido; fosse o alvo uma pessoa comum (bruxo comum), ele teria treze minutos de vida, caso o contra-feitiço não fosse lançado; se, porém, o alvo fosse uma amazona, o tempo de vida se reduzia para apenas um minuto, além do fato de que a dor que a amazona sentia era, pelo menos, cem quadrilhões de vezes pior que a dor sentida por um bruxo comum.

Nesse momento, Abel não pensou em nada, ele não pensou que estava esgotado demais, não pensou que poderia morrer se recebesse o feitiço, não pensou que poderia ser fatal, ele apenas fez uma coisa: pulou na frente da Princesa Amazona e recebeu o feitiço, sendo jogado longe.

Lúcifer não acreditou. Afinal, não era comum um bruxo que tinha uma amazona como escrava se sacrificar por ela; o contrário sim era comum, mas só quando o bruxo ordenava isso.

- Não... Não é possível! - Bradou o Rei do Inferno. - Ah, mas... Não importa! Agora você morrerá, amazona[Infectus!.

O Rei do Mal lançou mais uma vez o feitiço na direção de Catxerê.

Abel, mesmo sob o efeito daquele feitiço horrendo, mesmo esgotado, levantou-se, ergueu a varinha e enunciou:

- [Espelium!

Nesse momento, um espelho se formou na frente da Princesa Amazona; o espelho não era tão incrível quanto o feitiço da amazona - "Yaci Uarua" -, mas era muito eficiente: o "Infectus" foi refletido e Lúcifer foi duramente atingido. O Pai da Mentira gritou, com muito ódio:

- Maldito! Você sabe que não pode me matar com esse feitiço!

- Eu sei que não, Lúcifer, mas sei também que esse feitiço retira todas as suas energias mágicas por um bom tempo. - Replicou o Professor Oliveira, de pé, ao lado de Catxerê, muito calmo e determinado.

Lúcifer não acreditava... Como era possível? Ele estava sob o efeito do "Infectus", totalmente esgotado e muito machucado! Como ele podia estar ali, calmo, determinado e tão forte? Como? Será que ele era imortal? Ou mentia melhor que ele, Lúcifer, o Pai da Mentira?

- Como? Como é possível? - Questionou Lúcifer.

Nessa hora, a Princesa Amazona - que não podia mais ser escravizada por ninguém (e nem escravizar ninguém), porque já era escrava (o Olhar da Amazona só podia ser dado por uma amazona uma única vez em toda a vida dela) - olhou para Lúcifer, encarando-o e disse, com voz firme e guerreira:

- Lúcifer, você vai pagar pelo que fez a Abel, maldito!

Então, ela tocou com a varinha no seu amuleto (o qual ela trazia pendurado no pescoço), apontando a varinha para Lúcifer e, em seguida, enunciando:

- [Muiraquitã!

O "Muiraquitã" era a Magia Suprema das amazonas; se o primeiro feitiço lançado por Catxerê só podia ser lançado por amazonas poderosas e que tinham um grande amor no coração, isso era mais verdade ainda para o "Muiraquitã". Esse feitiço lançava no oponente parte da pura energia das amazonas; se o adversário fosse impuro, o ataque poderia levar até mesmo à morte; se, contudo, o adversário fosse puro e digno, o feitiço o purificaria. Você, leitor, tem dúvida do que aconteceu com Lúcifer?

Como você já deve imaginar, o Pai da Mentira não era lá muito puro... Então, ao ser duramente atingido em cheio pelo feitiço de Catxerê, Lúcifer sofreu, como jamais havia sofrido antes. Catxerê falou:

- Lúcifer, o amor pode ser pior que o ódio, a quem o despreza.

Lúcifer moveu a varinha com muitíssima dificuldade, criou um portal e se jogou nele, sumindo.

Ao cair no inferno, Lúcifer gritou:

- Adan!!!

- Sim, mestre? - Adan Silva atendeu à solicitação.

- Por tudo que há de mais maléfico, dê-me uma poção que páre essa dor!

- Sim, mestre!

Adan deu a Lúcifer várias poções para diminuir a dor, mas nenhuma fazia efeito.

- Mestre, o que aconteceu? Parece que o senhor sofreu queimaduras... Nossa... Esse feitiço que lhe atingiu foi horrível! Que feitiço é esse? Eu não conheço...

- Na verdade, Adan, eu também não conheço... - O Rei do Mal admitiu.

- Mas... Mestre... Que feitiço é esse?

- Eu não sei, Adan... Não entendi quando ele foi pronunciado. Mas... É feitiço de amazona, isso eu sei que é!

- Feitiço... De... Amazona, mestre? Mas... Como? O senhor foi...

- Não, Adan! Eu fui eliminar de vez Abel de Oliveira! Após a batalha contra minha parte humana, Abel me parecia fraco demais para resistir ao meu ataque... Eu lancei-lhe um "Avada Kedavra" e tinha certeza de que ia matá-lo! Mas... Mas... Mas... Aí... Aí, uma amazona chegou e... E... Protegeu o maldito com um escudo fantástico! O... O "Espelho da Lua", Adan...

- Uma amazona protegeu Abel? Impossível! As amazonas não protegem bruxos...

- Eu também pensava isso... Mas... Adan... Não foi qualquer amazona... Foi... Foi... Aquela tal de... De... Catxerê...

- O quê? Catxerê não protege ninguém, mestre! Ela é a Princesa Amazona, a amazona mais poderosa de todos os tempos, a herdeira do trono do Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias (o GBAL) e a fama dela é terrível! Conta-se que ela deixa todo bruxo que duela contra ela traumatizado... Ela vence todos... Não, mestre, ela não protege ninguém!

- Adan, eu não o recrimino por não acreditar em mim... Afinal, se alguém me contasse isso alguns minutos atrás, eu o mataria por mentir pra mim... Mas... Adan, era verdade!

- Mas, mestre, se ela estava protegendo Abel, isso significa que ele... Ele... Ele a escravizou?

- Antes fosse só isso, Adan.

- Co... Como assim?

- Parece, Adan, que aquela amazona ama Abel de Oliveira, com um amor puro e infinito! E... E... E... Isso é... Horrível!

- Não, mestre, isso é impossível! Nenhum escravo ama seu senhor! Não é possível!

- Sim, é sim, Adan, ela ama Abel mesmo... E, dessa forma, ele é "O Protegido"... O protegido da amazona mais poderosa de todos os tempos... E... Adan, você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não, mestre.

- Se essa proteção se concretizar... Digo... Se esse amor for recíproco - e eu acho que é -, Abel aumentará ainda mais seus poderes e ficará imune às Maldições Imperdoáveis e a quase todo o tipo de magia negra!

- Nossa...

- Adan, peço que você não conte o que vou lhe dizer a ninguém... Você me é fiel, não é, Adan?

- Sim, mestre, claro que sim! Eu sou fiel ao senhor.

- Adan... Eu... Eu... Eu tenho... Eu tenho medo.

- O senhor, mestre? Com... Medo? Não deveria! O senhor é o mais poderoso! Vai vencer essa guerra!

- Ah, quem me dera! Quem me dera fosse assim! Mas, não é. Abel é surpreendente, Adan. Ele não é como os outros "escolhidos"... Ele é diferente. Muito diferente! Ele me venceu três vezes usando das minhas próprias armas... As trevas. Veja... Nas primeiras duas vezes ele me venceu com as Maldições Imperdoáveis... Ele as domina melhor do que eu! Droga! E... Na terceira vez, eu quase implorei para que ele usasse só Magia das Trevas, porque o que ele usou foi bem pior! Pior, Adan! Pior! Você tem idéia do que isso significa? Abel consegue ser pior que eu! Ele consegue ser mais cruel! Os outros "escolhidos" eu conseguia... Eu conseguia prever os passos deles... Sabia o que eles iam fazer... Como agiriam... Como me atacariam... Sim, a maioria deles me venceu sim, mas por serem mais fortes que eu... Ou por serem ajudados... Mas eu venci um deles, um fracote! Eu previa tudo, eu sempre estava um passo à frente! Mas... Com Abel, Adan, isso é diferente! Ele parece mentir melhor que eu... É mais cruel... Mais frio... Mais... Mais... Ah, Adan, ele é bem pior que eu! Sabe, odeio admitir isso, mas ele governaria o inferno bem melhor que eu governo! Ele seria capaz de vencer qualquer "escolhido" que viesse, porque ele joga mais sujo que eu! Ele governaria o mundo da pior maneira, espalharia as trevas bem mais rápido que eu... Seria muito pior! Talvez ele até conseguisse controlar as criaturas do Subinferno, que eu jamais consegui! Até eu temo ir ao subinferno, mas sei que Abel não temeria... Ah, ele é terrível! E sempre está um paço na minha frente! Droga! Por que, Adan? Por quê?

- Eu não sei, Mestre.

- Agora que eu achava que o estava entendendo... Agora que eu tinha certeza de que poderia enfrentá-lo... Ele parece estar indo para o lado do amor! Afinal... Aquela amazona não o amaria se ele fosse impuro e indigno... Droga! Mas... Ele venceu minha parte humana com uma Imperdoável! Eu não entendo! Qual é a lógica disso, Adan? Qual é a lógica de Abel de Oliveira?

- Eu não sei, mestre. Mesmo sendo amigo dele, ele me surpreende sempre... Por exemplo: eu não sabia do relacionamento dele com aquela amazona... Eu sabia que ele tinha passe livre no território das amazonas, como todos na EMB sabem, mas eu jamais imaginei que ele tinha escravizado... Ou... Sei lá o quê... A... A Princesa Amazona.

- Eu tenho medo, Adan... Sinto que, se eu perder essa batalha, muita coisa vai mudar. E... Eu tenho medo disso... Minhas chances de vitória são pequenas demais.

- Não, mestre! O senhor vai vencer essa guerra!

- Que você tenha razão, Adan.

Concomitantemente...

Catxerê sabia que Abel estava sob o efeito do "Infectus". Não, ele não conseguia enganá-la! Ela sabia muito bem que o famoso "Professor Oliveira" não estava nada bem! Ela apontou a varinha para ele, após tocar seu amuleto, e lançou:

- [Muiraquitã!

Abel foi atingido por aquela energia doce, pacífica e pura. Ah, como era bom! Todos os seus ferimentos se curaram e o "Infectus" foi anulado.

A Princesa Amazona, então, virou-se para ele e falou, séria:

- Abel, seu idiota! Você precisa lutar até a exaustão? Precisa quase se matar? Acha isso certo?

- Sim, Cat, eu acho.

- Ah, é? Pois... Pois não é certo! Você não pode fazer isso!

- Cat, eu preciso vencer Lúcifer a qualquer custo, isso ainda é minha função...

- Eu não estou questionando isso, Abel! Eu sei de tudo! Mas... Você pode vencer Lúcifer sem ficar do jeito em que você está!

- Cat, eu não posso deixar as pessoas que eu amo morrerem na minha frente sem que eu faça nada! Eu já sou incompetente... Quase não consigo salvar ninguém que eu amo e...

- Ora, Abel! E você acha que, morrendo, vai salvar as pessoas que você ama?

- Sim... Se eu...

- Não, não vai! Se você morrer, todos aqueles que te amam morrerão junto! Acha que vai vencer Lúcifer morto?

- Não, mas darei a minha vida para vencê-lo!

- Ah, que lindo! Diga-me uma coisa, Abel... Você não se importa muito com sua vida, não é?

- Não, Cat, eu não me importo, porque minha vida não vale nada...

- Cale-se, Abel! Você não sabe o que diz! - A Princesa Amazona agora estava no limite do seu controle. - Sua vida vale mais do que você pensa, Abel! E você precisa se cuidar!

- Isso é impossível numa guerra, Cat. - Abel de Oliveira mantinha a calma.

- Não, não é! Isso é plenamente possível, mas, claro, você precisa querer se cuidar!

- Ah, claro... Quando eu estiver esgotado, vou virar pro meu adversário e dizer: "Senhor adversário, eu sinto muito, mas não vou poder continuar esse combate, porque tenho que me cuidar"... É essa a sua sugestão? - Abel agora dava aquele sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não, não é isso! Você sabe que não é isso!

- Então, Cat, o que você quer que eu faça? - Questionou o "Escolhido", mantendo o sorriso e a ironia.

Catxerê inspirou de maneira profunda, soltou o ar pesadamente e, em um tom bem mais ameno e triste, respondeu:

- Eu... Eu só queria... Eu só queria que... Eu só queria, Abel, que você se lembrasse de que você tem motivos para ficar vivo após as batalhas...

A amazona lutava, em vão, para segurar as lágrimas que caíam dos seus olhos. A cara de fúria dela foi completamente substituída por uma expressão de total tristeza e melancolia. Não, Abel não gostava de vê-la assim! Ele não queria ver aquela menina, de dezessete anos, rostinho infantil, pura, guerreira, mas delicada sofrer. Não, ele não gostava e não queria ver aquela garota sofrer daquele jeito!

O "Professor Oliveira" se aproximou dela, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto da Princesa Amazona e disse, em um tom mais sério, mas brando:

- Cat... Fique tranqüila... Vai ficar tudo bem...

A amazona continuou:

- Eu... Eu só queria que você se lembrasse de que, mesmo após vencer Lúcifer, mesmo após passar o cargo de "Escolhido", mesmo após o fim dessa maldita guerra, você tem motivos pra continuar vivo, Abel!

Definitivamente, Abel não queria vê-la chorar daquele jeito.

Então, ele falou:

- Cat... Eu... Eu prometo que ficarei vivo após o fim dessa guerra, mas só se você me prometer que também ficará viva...

A Princesa Amazona sorriu, em meio às lágrimas... Então havia uma saída... Então era possível que Abel se preocupasse com sua vida... Ela teria que prometer também que ficaria viva, mas... Era justo. E, claro, isso só mostrava que ele se preocupava com ela também. Então, ela perguntou:

- Isso seria um pacto?

- Sim, seria. - Respondeu Abel, calmamente.

- Então... Eu prometo que ficarei viva no final disso tudo. - Catxerê prometeu, veementemente.

- Já que é assim... Eu também prometo que ficarei vivo após essa guerra! - Abel concluiu, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Os dois estenderam e se apertaram as mãos e selaram o acordo. A Princesa Amazona sorriu, pois sabia que o bruxo à sua frente sempre cumpria os acordos que fazia. Abel sorria porque sabia que, caso tudo desse errado, ao menos teria alguém que também sobreviveria. Sim, ele confiava naquela amazona, muito mais do que você, leitor, possa imaginar!

Bem mais calma, Catxerê examinou Abel minuciosamente e disse:

- Ah, Abel... Você está esgotado! Olha pra você! Você devia estar deitado, em repouso! - E, apontando a mão esquerda para ele, enunciou: - [Mobilicorpus!.

Abel foi suspenso no ar. Ele não resistiu, aceitou os cuidados da garota.

No meio do caminho, Abel disse:

- Cat, eu acho que posso andar, sabia?

- Não, não pode! - Catxerê respondeu, firme e com irritação na voz.

Porém, quando ela olhou para Abel e viu aquele sorriso maroto no rosto dele, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também e dizer:

- Você faz isso só pra me irritar, não é?

- Ah... Como é que você adivinhou?

- Ah, Abel, você não tem jeito mesmo!

E os dois sorriram.

Catxerê entrou no castelo onde seu grupo residia. Ela trazia, flutuando, Abel de Oliveira. A tia da garota, no meio do caminho, interceptou-a e falou:

- Ah, Catxerê... Vejo que seu senhor não está muito bem!

- Saia da frente! - Disse a Princesa Amazona, ríspida.

- Será que você não vê, minha sobrinha, que essa é a sua chance? Você pode deixar de ser escrava! Mate-o!

- Tia, nós já conversamos sobre isso e eu mantenho o que eu disse antes!

- Bom, se você não vai matá-lo, eu faço isso por você!

Então, a tia de Catxerê lançou um potente feitiço de corte contra o peito de Abel, mas Catxerê o protegeu:

- [Yaci Uarua!

A tia da Princesa Amazona se surpreendeu... Afinal, nem a mãe da garota conseguia lançar aquele escudo... Isso, claro, porque, para lançá-lo, era necessário ter um grande amor no coração e amor não era uma coisa comum às amazonas, ao menos não o amor necessário para lançar o escudo (o amor entre um homem e uma mulher). O escudo refletiu o ataque contra quem o lançou e a tia de Catxerê caiu no chão.

Abel olhou para a amazona mais velha... Olhou nos olhos dela. Ele podia fazer isso, porque aquela amazona já havia escravizado um homem, ou seja, ela já havia lançado o "Olhar da Amazona" em outra pessoa e, segundo as regras, não poderia mais lançar aquele olhar, nunca mais no resto de sua vida. Então, era possível olhar nos olhos dela. Abel a encarou, de modo penetrante, como se quisesse saber de todos os seus planos. Ele sabia que Catxerê daria sua vida por ele se fosse preciso, e sabia que a tia dela estava disposta a matá-lo, mesmo que, para isso, precisasse machucar a própria sobrinha. A tia da garota não entendeu aquele olhar... Em seguida, o bruxo trocou um rápido olhar com Catxerê. Era incrível como eles se entendiam rapidamente e apenas com uma simples troca de olhares!

Então, a Princesa Amazona apontou a varinha para trás de si e lançou um feitiço não-verbal que fez um corpo voar e atingir a tia dela. O corpo e a tia ficaram no chão e aí todos puderam ver de quem era o corpo...

- Iara? - Catxerê não acreditou. - Mas... Então, quer dizer que você me atacaria pelas costas?

- Eu... Eu... - Iara parecia muito sem-graça. - Eu só queria que você deixasse de ser escrava...

- E você já pensou se era isso o que eu queria? Já se perguntou o que eu queria? Ou só caiu na ladainha de sua mãe? - Catxerê estava agora muito irritada. - Ah, Iara... Eu confiava em você. Que pena, não é?

- Mas... Como é que você descobriu? - A tia da Princesa Amazona perguntou.

- Ora, tia, se você fosse um pouco mais esperta, você saberia! Agora... Saia da minha frente!

Após dizer isso, Catxerê moveu a varinha e tanto a tia quanto a prima voaram longe. A amazona, então, seguiu seu caminho, sempre mantendo Abel flutuando com a mão esquerda e, agora, mantendo a varinha alerta na mão direita, a fim de evitar qualquer eventualidade.

- Para onde estamos indo? - Questionou Abel.

- Ah... Para o lugar mais seguro que existe!

- E... Posso saber onde seria? - Abel sorria, quando perguntou.

- Claro! Mas antes, uma pequena história... Sabe, o quarto de uma amazona é único e exclusivo, é só dela. Tanto que, quando uma de nós morre, o quarto é enviado a outra dimensão e um novo quarto surge para a nova integrante do grupo. E, o mais importante é que, só pode entrar no quarto de uma amazona as pessoas que ela autoriza. É claro que receber essa autorização não é nada fácil, porque o quarto é o seu templo, e não é qualquer pessoa que pode entrar, só as realmente importantes. Bom, no meu caso, só minha mãe tem autorização para entrar no meu quarto... Isso, claro, até agora. Mas agora você também terá permissão; afinal, é o lugar mais seguro pra você.

E os dois chegaram diante de uma porta. Abel olhava tudo com um olhar curioso... Aquele quarto parecia ser tão normal! A amazona, prevendo os pensamentos dele, explicou:

- Não se engane com as aparências... Você só está vendo a porta porque é convidado meu.

- Ah... Obrigado. - Abel agradeceu meio sem-jeito, uma vez que aquilo parecia mesmo ser importante.

A Princesa Amazona abriu a porta e disse, conduzindo Abel para dentro do quarto:

- Bom, Abel, seja muito bem-vindo ao meu quarto!

A garota parecia muito feliz. Abel agradeceu mais uma vez... É, aquilo parecia realmente muito importante para ela.

A amazona colocou Abel sentado em sua cama e perguntou:

- Muito bem, você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Ah... Cat... Eu... Eu não consigo. - Abel respondeu. - Mas... Bom, você pode ver, se quiser.

Então, o bruxo encarou Catxerê nos olhos e permitiu a entrada dela em sua mente. Catxerê era a única a quem Abel abria sua mente e permitia um acesso livre. Ele confiava mesmo nela, não pelo contrato mágico de escravidão (ele nem pensava nisso), mas sim porque ela se provou várias vezes ser confiável.

Catxerê entrou na mente do bruxo e viu tudo, toda a semana dele. Então ela descobriu o motivo de Abel não ter escrito para ela... A semana dele foi horrível! Ela viu tudo, tudo mesmo! E, depois, Abel disse:

- Sabe, Cat, quando eu vi o corpo de Gina ali, caído, pensei que estava no fundo do poço! Sério! Parecia que parte de mim tinha ido junto, parecia que eu jamais conseguiria me reerguer... Sim, eu pensei que fosse o fundo do poço!

- Você a amava muito, não é? - Perguntou Catxerê, como se o entendesse.

- Não sei, Cat... Eu pensava que sim, mas... Agora não tenho mais certeza.

- Como assim? Eu não entendo!

- Cat... Se eu a amasse de verdade, digo... Se eu nutrisse por ela um amor grande mesmo... Bom, eu teria reagido, não? Mesmo que fosse para vingar a morte dela, mas acho que eu teria reagido... Sei lá... Eu não sei mesmo, Cat.

- Ah...

- Veja... Nesses três mil anos e um montão de vidas, eu só amei de verdade na minha primeira vida... Mas, Lúcifer indiretamente matou a pessoa que eu amava. Desde então, decidi que jamais amaria novamente... Sim, eu me casava, mas era só pra manter as aparências. Eu tinha pena de quem se casava comigo, sabe? Elas realmente me amavam, realmente dariam a vida por mim, mas eu não correspondia. É claro que eu fazia de tudo para que elas não percebessem... Óbvio. Mas, eu não correspondia. Como eu era sempre desprezado pelos meus pais, eu dava todo o meu amor a meus herdeiros. Só um deles não teve meu afeto e você viu qual foi... Mas, como você também deve ter visto, eu já estou corrigindo isso. Bom, mas, voltando ao assunto inicial... Eu não sei se amei Gina, ou se foi só uma paixão passageira. Sinceramente, Cat, eu não sei.

- Mas... Por que você acha que pode ter sido apenas uma paixão passageira?

- Bom, vou terminar a história e aí você entenderá. Como eu ia dizendo... Bem, eu achava que estava no fundo do poço, achava que não tinha como piorar, sabe? Mas... Daí, Lúcifer, depois de fazer tudo o que fez com Harry, Hermione, Rony e, principalmente com Alana, bom, depois daquilo tudo, ele se voltou para mim... Mas... Atena interferiu... Ela desobedeceu uma ordem minha e interferiu... Ela é esperta... Prometeu que não interferiria, mas, deve ter cruzado os dedos... E, claro, fechou a mente muito bem! Ela interferiu, Cat, e foi longe, muito longe! Mas... Ela é inexperiente... Sim, a experiência conta muito em um duelo... Não adianta ter só a teoria, a prática é fundamental! E Atena não tem a prática... Ela só tem a teoria e muitas lembranças que ela nem sabe o que significam direito! Ela não tem prática e pagou por isso... Ah, Cat, quando eu vi Atena sendo torturada, eu percebi que o poço era bem mais fundo! Percebi que o lugar onde eu pisava antes era o chão... O poço era onde eu estava naquela hora! Daí eu esqueci o que tinha acontecido com Gina... Pareceu-me pequeno demais, insignificante demais perante o que estava acontecendo... E então eu consegui reagir. Sabe, Cat, a morte de Gina não me causa mais dor... Sofri muito na hora, mas, agora, não sofro mais. E isso me assusta. Agora, o que me preocupa é apenas Atena... Só isso. Bom... Eu não tenho mais prática no amor, faz três mil anos que não amo ninguém, mas... Acho que, se eu a amasse mesmo, sentiria ainda a dor da perda dela... Ou não? Cat, você acha que, se eu a amasse, eu ainda sentiria a perda dela? Ou você acha que não? Digo... Se... Se fosse um grande amor... O amor da minha vida... Eu sentiria ainda, mesmo com Atena estando naquele estado? Será... Será que eu ainda sentiria a perda? Ou... Ou será que não?

Catxerê pensou por um momento e depois respondeu:

- Bom, Abel, eu não posso dizer o que você faria, mas... Posso falar por mim... Se eu perdesse o amor da minha vida, mesmo que, depois, minha mãe fosse torturada até a morte na minha frente, eu sentiria muitíssimo a perda dele. Eu sentiria também a perda de minha mãe, mas, não deixaria de sentir a perda dele... Sentiria de modos diferentes a perda dos dois, entende? Mas, não deixaria de sentir a perda dele, jamais!

- Então, você acha que o que eu senti por Gina foi apenas uma paixão... Digo... Algo passageiro?

- Bem, eu não sei se posso opinar sobre isso, mas... Pelo que vi na sua mente e pelo que você me disse há pouco, pode ser que sim, Abel.

- Ah, pobre Gina... Então eu não correspondi ao amor dela... Pobre menina.

- Não se culpe, Abel, você não pode se culpar por isso, nem por aqueles que morrem por você... Amor é coisa do coração, e por mais poderoso que você seja, não pode controlá-lo. Ainda está para nascer (e eu acho que jamais nascerá) alguém que controle o coração. E, quanto às pessoas que morrem por você... Bem, são escolhas, Abel. Elas fizeram as escolhas delas, e você não pode interferir nas escolhas das pessoas... Bom, talvez até possa interferir, mas, não pode escolher por elas.

- É, eu sei. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso, mas, perder qualquer pessoa é muito triste.

- É, é sim. Mas você não deve lamentar tanto as perdas... Isso só vai te deixar triste, melancólico e fraco. Acho que você deve olhar pro lado e ver que ainda existem muitas pessoas que te amam e que estão do seu lado. Bom, vou buscar algumas coisas e já volto, tá?

- Tudo bem...

- Não quero vê-lo de pé, entendeu? Quando eu voltar, quero ver você aí, deitado, em repouso! Ouviu bem?

- Fique tranqüila, Cat, eu não vou fugir.

A amazona sorriu e falou:

- Bom, já volto, então.

E saiu.

No caminho, a garota se encontrou com a mãe. Esta, questionou:

- E então, Catxerê? Como ele está?

- Ele não está nada bem, mãe. Mas, vai ficar.

- Ah... Não foi isso o que me pareceu quando olhei pra cara dele, filha. Acho que você está exagerando...

- Não, mãe, ele só fecha muito bem a mente dele! Mas aquela cara boa não me engana!

- Tá certo... Tudo bem, então. Posso vê-lo?

- Claro!

Quando a mãe se distanciou, a tia de Catxerê se aproximou, agora sem a filha, e perguntou:

- Onde você o escondeu, menina?

- Não lhe interessa! - Respondeu a jovem amazona, muito irritada.

- Você o levou para o seu quarto, não foi?

- Oh! - Ironizou a Princesa Amazona. - Como você é inteligente, tia! Fantástico! Brilhante dedução! Só que... Sabe, eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir suas deduções tão inteligentes...

- Por que você o escondeu, garota?

- Para evitar que ele sofra ataques de loucas como você! Agora, suma da minha frente, antes que eu...

- Antes que você faça o quê?

- Isso[Depulso!!

E a tia de Catxerê foi jogada longe. A garota seguiu seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, a mãe de Catxerê se dirigiu ao quarto. Chegando lá, viu Abel deitado, quieto. Ela cumprimentou:

- Olá, Abel. Tudo bem com você?

- Olá, Naruna! Comigo está tudo ótimo! E com você?

- Comigo sim está tudo ótimo! Mas, você não está tão bem assim... É exagero seu dizer isso. Mas, você e minha filha são muito exagerados... Vou ficar com o meio-termo.

- Ah, ela deve ter dito que eu estava quase morto, não é?

- Bem, foi quase isso. - A mãe da jovem amazona respondeu, sorrindo. - Mas você não está quase morrendo,pelo que vejo.

- Mais é claro que não! Eu estou...

- E também não está tão bem quanto diz.

- Ah...

- Acho que um meio-termo seria melhor pra definir como você está. Bom, de qualquer forma, minha filha ficará encantada em cuidar de você.

- É, eu sei... E, claro, também fico... Encantado em tê-la cuidando de mim. - Abel falou, sorrindo.

- Eu sei que fica... E fica muito mais do que você pensa. Mas... Bem, deixa isso pra lá. Bom, vou me retirar, antes que minha própria filha me expulse e diga que você precisa descansar...

Abel sorriu abertamente agora. Aquele era mesmo bem o estilo da Princesa Amazona.

- Ah! - Completou Naruna. - Boa sorte! Quem sabe amanhã minha filha deixe que você mova a perna esquerda, né?

- Tomara! - Abel respondeu, gargalhando.

- Bom, vou indo, minha filha já tá aí... Até mais, Abel!

- Até!

Nesse momento, Catxerê entrou pela porta do quarto, trazendo flutuando, duas bandejas. Em uma delas, havia um leve lanche, e na outra, algumas poções. Ela falou:

- Voltei!

Em seguida, ela depositou as bandejas em uma escrivaninha que tinha ali, retirou um frasco com uma poção, entregou-o a Abel e ordenou:

- Tome isso, vai fazer você se sentir melhor!

Abel não ousaria desobedecer... Após tomar a décima poção que a amazona lhe passou, a garota fez com que ele comesse algo, apesar de seus protestos:

- Não é que eu não goste da comida daqui, Cat, mas eu já jantei...

- E você sabe, por acaso, que horas são? Quatro horas da manhã! Você deve ter jantado por volta das dezenove horas, ou talvez até antes, então, é claro que, após essa batalha horrível, você perdeu muitas energias! Faça-me o favor de comer logo!

Não teve jeito. Depois, a amazona se sentou na cama, bem perto dele e disse:

- Agora deite-se e descanse. Sei que você está louco pra fazer a poção que anula os efeitos do _Cruciatus_... Mas... Você só pode dar a poção a Atena a partir de quinze horas depois de ter lançado o "Anti-Crucio", certo?

- É, é sim.

- Então, tem tempo de sobra pra você descansar!

- Ah, Cat... Parece que eu estou em Hogwarts há dez anos, sabe? Essa semana está sendo horrível!

- Eu sei... - Catxerê falou, compreensiva.

- Sabe, eu tenho medo...

- De quê? - Perguntou a garota.

- Toda guerra cobra seu preço, Cat, e o preço da guerra é alto demais... Na primeira guerra que participei, perdi meu grande amor, minha irmã me fez o favor de me trair e meu mestre morreu para me salvar. Preço bem alto, não é? Nas últimas duas guerras, eu não tinha ninguém pra perder; mas... Paguei caro por me isolar... Perdi minha felicidade... E, agora, agora que resolvi não me isolar mais, agora que resolvi tentar destruir Lúcifer usando o amor, e não o ódio, tenho medo do que posso perder... Eu já perdi Gina, que, sendo meu grande amor ou não, foi uma grande perda, que eu queria evitar... Quase perdi Atena... Tenho medo, muito medo, pelas pessoas que eu amo... Por você, por Atena e por Alana... E por Adan também, que é um grande amigo.

- Não tenha medo Abel, o que tiver que acontecer acontecerá... E, não tema por mim, eu prometi que vou sobreviver e vou cumprir a promessa! Eu vou estar sempre com você, Abel! - A amazona disse, segurando a mão do bruxo em seguida.

Abel de Oliveira adormeceu ali, em paz, tendo, finalmente, uma noite tranqüila de descanso.

Em Hogwarts a noite não foi muito boa. Afinal, a escola acabava de perder seu diretor e também uma aluna (uma das melhores, diga-se de passagem).

Na Ala Hospitalar a coisa estava feia. Madame Pomfrey decidiu cuidar primeiro de Alana, que era o caso mais grave dentre todos. A garota havia recebido um feitiço que a enfermeira de Hogwarts não conhecia; ah, que feitiço horrível! O que seria aquilo? As poções que Papoula ministrava à irmã do Professor Oliveira não surtiam o efeito esperado; faziam sim algum efeito, mas era bem reduzido. Quanto à Atena, Pomfrey apenas olhava para a garota ali, inconsciente, mas nada podia fazer; se o professor não tivesse pedido que ela deixasse a garota ali, certamente ela mandaria a menina para o hospital dos bruxos.

Após fazer tudo o que era possível por Alana, a enfermeira de Hogwarts se voltou para Harry.

- Ah, Potter... Mal começou o ano e você já está aqui... - Murmurou.

Então, ela apontou sua varinha para o "menino que sobreviveu" e enunciou:

- [Enervate!

O garoto acordou e a enfermeira deu uma Poção Revigorante para ele, recomendando em seguida:

- Quero que você descanse, Potter. Não levante dessa cama!

- Mas eu já estou bem, Madame Pomfrey!

- Não interessa o que você acha, Potter! Quero que você fique deitado aí, em repouso, entendeu?

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey.

A verdade era que Harry Potter não estava assim tão machucado; entretanto, você, leitor, bem sabe como Papoula é exagerada, não? Será que esse é o mal das enfermeiras?

Ela então se voltou para Hermione e realizou os mesmos procedimentos que havia feito com Harry, incluindo, obviamente, as recomendações. Depois, a enfermeira foi cuidar de Rony, que estava melhor que Harry (isso fisicamente falando, é claro).

Após alguns minutos, a Professora Minerva McGonagal entrou na Ala Hospitalar e disse:

- Papoula, preciso falar com Potter, Granger e Weasley.

- Mas, Minerva, eles precisam de repouso!

- Papoula, acho que eles não estão tão mal assim... Preciso mesmo falar com eles!

- Ah, claro... Ninguém me ouve por aqui, não é? Cinco minutos, professora.

- Talvez até menos...

- Muito bem, então.

A contragosto, Papoula Pomfrey acabou concordando. A Professora McGonagal se aproximou dos três alunos e falou:

- Potter, Granger, Weasley, a maioria dos alunos ainda não sabem da morte do nosso diretor, já que a batalha ocorreu, dessa vez, fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Eu gostaria que vocês não contassem a ninguém... Não conversassem com ninguém sobre isso e nem falassem sobre esse assunto perto de ninguém. Eu vou dar a notícia, mas não agora. As aulas continuarão normalmente.

- Mas... Professora, nosso diretor morreu! Como é que... - Harry Potter tentou argumentar.

- Potter, esse foi o último ato de Lupin! - Contestou a mestra de Transfiguração. - Precisamos respeitar seu último desejo... Não concorda?

- Sim, professora, claro. - O "Eleito" aquiesceu.

- Você, Potter, e você, Granger, têm condições de ir para a aula amanhã... - A docente falou. - Quero vocês dois nas aulas. Agora... A senhorita Oliveira, por motivos evidentes, está dispensada... O senhor também, senhor Weasley.

Rony não disse nada. Ele estava muito abalado emocionalmente com a perda da irmã. Depois do "filho desertor", agora a família Weasley perdia a única filha... Triste, realmente muito triste.

Nesse momento, Alana acordou. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para todos os lados... Sim, ela estava, indubitavelmente, na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Provavelmente, a batalha havia acabado... A garota viu a professora de Transfiguração ali e chamou, baixinho, uma vez que sua voz estava, como ela, fraca:

- Professora?

Assim que ouviu o chamado daquela aluna brilhante, McGonagal se aproximou da cama onde ela se encontrava e perguntou:

- Senhorita oliveira? Tudo bem com a senhorita?

- Na medida do possível, sim, professora. Mas... E... Como está...

- Acalme-se, Oliveira... Seu irmão deixou uma carta pra você, acho melhor que você a leia... Ele deve ter explicado tudo aí. - E a mestra de Transfiguração entregou a carta a Alana. - Oliveira, você está dispensada das aulas de amanhã. Fique aí, na Ala Hospitalar, de repouso; afinal, parece que você não está muito bem, não é?

- É... - Concordou Alana, pegando a carta das mãos da docente e começando a ler.

A carta dizia:

"Querida irmãzinha: Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. Quem não está muito bem é Atena, mas ela vai ficar. Fui para a Escola de Magias Brasileira, para o território das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias, buscar um ingrediente para a poção que anula os efeitos do _Cruciatus_... Isso fará com que Atena fique bem. Bom, é melhor que você saiba por mim, então... Preciso dizer que duas pessoas morreram: Remo Lupin e Gina Weasley. Mas, a parte humana de Lúcifer também foi para o espaço... Então, acho que o saldo foi negativo, mas, ao menos eles também tiveram uma perda. Na medida do possível, procure não ficar muito triste... Sei que Gina estava se tornando uma grande amiga sua... Acredite, também lamento a perda dela. Mas, é como eu sempre digo: toda guerra cobra seu preço; e, maninha, o preço da guerra é muito alto! Só nos resta aceitar, erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Não lamente as perdas, Lana... Olhe para o lado e veja que há muitas pessoas que te amam e que precisam de você. Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade, e sua tristeza é a minha tristeza também; então, procure não ficar muito triste, ok? Você está dispensada das aulas de amanhã. Quero que fique aí, na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, em repouso. E não ouse sair daí, entendeu? Se você sair daí... Bom, você sabe. Fique bem, na medida do possível. Estarei de volta bem rápido. Abraços: Abel de Oliveira."

Alana ficou triste, muito triste ao saber da morte de Gina. Era verdade que a jovem Weasley estava se tornando uma grande amiga de Alana... A única amiga que ela teve em toda a sua vida. A família Oliveira não era uma família que tinha muitos amigos; todos os Oliveira eram de poucos amigos; todavia, os amigos dos Oliveira eram verdadeiros, muito amigos mesmo! E Gina parecia ser uma boa amiga para Alana. Além disso, a garota queria saber como o irmão estava realmente... Ela não acreditava que ele estivesse tão bem assim. Se bem que, no território das amazonas, Alana sabia que ele seria bem cuidado. Ela sabia de toda a história... Não conhecia a Princesa Amazona, mas sabia de tudo e, sabia, logicamente, que Catxerê cuidaria bem, muito bem de Abel. Alana de Oliveira resolveu ficar realmente de repouso. Ela não estava muito bem, sentia-se muito fraca.

Quando viu a garota acordada, Madame Pomfrey fez a garota tomar um monte de poções. Alana comentou:

- Ah, não... Eu odeio Poções! Odeio mesmo! Primeiro, é horrível prepará-las; depois, elas têm um gosto horrível!

- Odiando Poções ou não, mocinha, a senhorita terá de tomá-las! - A enfermeira rebateu, categórica.

Após um monte de poções, a enfermeira fez a irmã do Mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tomar a poção para dormir sem ter sonhos. Então, sob o efeito da poção, a garota acabou adormecendo.

- E então, Papoula? Como ela está? - Perguntou Minerva.

- Mais ou menos, professora... - Respondeu a enfermeira. - Para alguém que recebeu um feitiço tão horrível, até que ela está bem... Mas, claro, ela precisará de muito repouso. Eu diria que um mês...

A mestra de Transfiguração ficou preocupada. Então, ela resolveu que aquele era o momento de deixar a Ala Hospitalar:

- Bom, Papoula, vou deixar que você cuide de seus pacientes em paz... Até amanhã.

- Até, professora. - Madame Pomfrey respondeu.

E todos passaram mesmo a noite na Ala Hospitalar.

No outro dia, bem cedo, Harry e Hermione foram dispensados. Mais tarde Rony também seria mandado para o quarto. Quanto a Potter e Granger, teriam que ir mesmo às aulas.

Na mesa do café-da-manhã, todos notaram a ausência do diretor; no entanto, isso não era tão incomum assim... Ora, o diretor poderia ter ido ao Ministério, não?

Harry e Hermione tomaram seu café e se dirigiram à sala de Transfiguração. Era Sábado e, conforme o combinado, eles teriam as aulas que deveriam ter tido na Quinta-feira. No caminho, Harry comentou, mais para si mesmo que tudo:

- Ah... Não sei pra quê estou estudando... Sou incompetente mesmo...

O comentário foi baixo, mas Hermione ouviu. Ela contestou:

- Não, Harry, você não é incompetente!

- Ah, Hermione... Eu sou sim. - O garoto retrucou. - Eu nem consegui salvar Lupin! Meu escudo foi horrível!

- Harry, você estava muito longe dele!

- O Malfoy também estava!

- Mas, Harry, o Malfoy é a parte humana de Lúcifer! Ele tem muito mais experiência! E... Além disso, você foi pego de surpresa! Ou você sabia que ele ia lançar aquele feitiço horrível contra o Professor Lupin?

- Não... Eu não sabia.

- Então! Harry, você não pode se culpar pela morte de Lupin! Você não foi o culpado! O único culpado foi Lúcifer. Harry, você é um grande bruxo!

- Não, Hermione, eu não sou...

- É sim! Se não fosse, você não teria derrotado Vol... Vold... Voldemort... E... O Professor Oliveira não teria te chamado pra ser sucessor dele!

Hermione sabia sobre isso porque Harry havia contado a ela. A garota continuou:

- Harry, você é um grande bruxo... Um grande bruxo, Harry! E não é sua culpa a morte de ninguém!

- Ah, Hermione... Eu... Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você... Você sim é uma grande Bruxa!

Hermione ficou vermelha com o elogio; entretanto, nada a preparou para o que viria...

Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou fortemente, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. A garota ficou totalmente corada... Mais vermelha que a própria cor vermelha. Ela tentou falar, sem-graça:

- Ah... Harry... O... Obrigada...

Os dois chegaram na sala. A Professora McGonagal continuou a ensinar sobre Animagia.

- Bom, hoje eu vou mostrar a vocês o processo de transformação de um bruxo em animal. Vou mostrar a vocês todo o processo, para que aprendam e, quando partirmos para a prática - com os alunos que tiverem o dom e disposição, é claro -, vocês não tenham dificuldade. Aqueles que não tiverem o dom, ou que não tiverem disposição, acompanharão a transformação dos colegas e farão um trabalho sobre essa transformação. Bom, vou explicar o processo e, na próxima aula, vamos fazer o teste para ver se vocês têm o dom e, se têm, em qual animal vocês se transformarão.

E a docente explicou o processo. A aula correu bem. A única coisa estranha era que Harry prestava até mais atenção na aula que Hermione, porque queria aprender a ser um animago, como seu pai.

Depois, eles foram para a aula de Feitiços. O Professor Flitwick continuou a ensinar sobre Conjuração e, claro, Hermione foi a primeira a conseguir conjurar algo maior que uma pena.

O casal foi para o almoço. Em seguida, eles aproveitaram um horário livre para fazerem as tarefas acumuladas; parecia que Harry Potter estava levando os estudos mais a sério - não se sabia se era maturidade ou uma outra coisinha...

A próxima aula seria de Poções. Eles acreditavam que não teriam, já que não viram o Professor Oliveira - o qual estava ministrando a disciplina naquela semana -, porém se enganaram. Eles viram um aviso pregado na parede que dizia que a aula seria ministrada por um professor substituto.

- Nossa! O Professor Oliveira conseguiu um substituto rápido demais! - Comentou Hermione.

- É, é sim. - Concordou Harry.

E eles foram para as masmorras.

No território das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias, um certo professor de D. C. A. T., que estava, esse ano, dando aulas em Hogwarts, acordou bem tarde. O dia estava bem ensolarado e Abel de Oliveira há mais ou menos uma semana não tinha uma noite de sono tão boa! O bruxo acordou, abriu vagarosamente os olhos, olhou para todos os lados e não reconheceu o ambiente... Onde mesmo ele estava? Mas, quando ele viu aquela garota, de rostinho infantil, dezessete anos e uma beleza incrível, o "Professor" se lembrou de tudo. A paz que aquela garota transmitia era incrível! Abel até seria capaz de se esquecer dos problemas... Mas não podia. Ele precisava se levantar e fazer a poção. A Princesa Amazona o saudou:

- Bom-dia, Abel!

- Bom-dia, Cat... Você ficou acordada aí o tempo todo?

- Ah... Bom, não foi bem assim... Mas, você estava bem mais cansado que eu, sabe?

- Entendo...

A amazona conjurou uma vasilha com água morninha e, com suas mãozinhas, lavou o rosto de Abel. O bruxo disse que podia fazer aquilo sozinho, mas a garota não aceitou argumentos; na verdade, o "Professor Oliveira" não se importou com isso... Depois, a Princesa Amazona fez desaparecer a vasilha de água e conjurou uma bela bandeja com um café-da-manhã delicioso... Terminada a refeição, os dois foram buscar o ingrediente que Abel precisava.

- Ah... Essa poção é complicada... - Abel comentou.

- Imagino... - Catxerê disse.

Os dois recolheram o ingrediente necessário. Catxerê, então, propôs:

- Se você quiser, posso ajudá-lo...

- Bom, a Poção é muito complicada... Não posso dispensar ajuda... Mas... Você teria que ir a Hogwarts...

- Ah, eu adoraria, Abel! - A amazona falou, animada e sorridente.

- Bom, vou ver se sua mãe concorda, então...

E Abel foi até a mãe de Catxerê.

- Naruna, - o bruxo começou -, preciso fazer uma poção muito complicada... Bem, é uma poção que criei há pouco tempo, ela anula os efeitos da Maldição _Cruciatus_. Será que Catxerê poderia ir até Hogwarts me dar uma mãozinha? Prometo trazê-la inteira amanhã à noite...

- Ah, Abel, é claro que pode! Você nem precisava me avisar! Mas... A quem você vai dar a poção?

- À minha irmãzinha... Eu a encontrei na batalha de ontem... Lúcifer estava com ela, mas... Eu consegui trazê-la de volta... E... Bom, ela foi torturada... Está inconsciente...

- Ah... Bem, boa-sorte, então!

- Obrigado, Naruna...

- De nada! Agora, vá rápido, ou você não fará a poção a tempo, não é?

- Sim, eu vou lá. Obrigado!

- De nada, Abel.

Enquanto isso, Catxerê estava sentada, distraída, nas nuvens! Ah, que legal! Ela iria a Hogwarts! É claro que seria por pouco tempo, mas... De qualquer forma, seria muito legal!

Então, de repente, cordas surgiram de algum lugar. Não, leitor, não era a tia de Catxerê, nem a prima dela. Era um grupo de amazonas revolucionárias, que pretendiam acabar com a vida de Catxerê e de Naruna. O grupo era liderado por uma amazona mais velha... a maior rival de Naruna e pretendia matar sua filha. Afinal, se ela fizesse isso, conseguiria matar a mãe mais facilmente (já que ela estaria triste pela perda da filha) e livraria as amazonas da vergonha de terem uma escrava no grupo... O ataque foi certeiro: Catxerê estava amarrada, sem ação. A líder das insurgentes falou, com gosto na voz:

- Ah! Finalmente eu consegui! Agora, "Princesa Amazona", será seu fim! Adeus!

Dizendo isso, a velha amazona fez um gesto com a varinha e o gesto foi acompanhado por todas as outras do grupo; vários feitiços de corte voaram na direção de Catxerê, mas a tia da garota - a qual viu tudo - protegeu-a com um escudo e com seu próprio corpo. Agora a tia de Catxerê estava no chão, inútil. A velha amazona, líder das insurgentes, falou:

- Oh! A tia protetora! Mas... Agora, acho que você não poderá proteger mais sua sobrinha, não é? Então... Adeus, maldita garota!

Novamente, vários feitiços de corte voaram na direção da Princesa Amazona, mas, dessa vez, Iara foi quem protegeu Catxerê, primeiro com um escudo e, depois, com o próprio corpo. Nem Iara nem sua mãe conseguiam produzir o escudo supremo, o "Espelho da Lua", mas produziam bons escudos. Agora, contudo, Iara estava, tal como sua mãe, no chão, inútil. A velha amazona gritou:

- Droga! Maldição! Será que tem mais algum verme pra proteger essa fedelha maldita? ... Bom, parece que não! Então...

Mas ela foi interrompida por uma voz dura, fria e firme, que não pediu, mas sim, ordenou:

- Abaixem as varinhas!

O tom imperativo daquela voz tão firme, aliado à aura de poder que surgiu ali depois que a voz foi ouvida, levou quase todas as amazonas do grupo das insurgentes a obedecerem à ordem dada; a única que não obedeceu foi a velha amazona, a líder do grupo.

E novamente a voz foi ouvida:

- Abaixe a varinha, maldita!

E um raio voou, atingindo o braço da velha amazona. Com o braço que segurava a varinha fraturado, a líder das insurgentes não conseguiu mais segurá-la. Seu grito foi alto, muito alto; a dor que ela sentia era tremenda! As outras insurgentes se encolheram e Abel de Oliveira foi visto, flutuando; o bruxo pousou suavemente ao lado de Catxerê e, com um aceno displicente da varinha, as cordas que amarravam a Princesa Amazona desapareceram. Abel se virou para a jovem amazona e perguntou:

- Cat, tá tudo bem com você?

Catxerê respondeu, sorrindo e aliviada:

- Tá, tá tudo bem sim, Abel...

O bruxo moveu a varinha e os cortes de Iara e da mãe dela desapareceram. Em seguida, ele falou:

- Vocês - e apontou para o grupo de insurgentes - não são más, creio. Vocês têm um bom coração, mas caíram na ladainha desta aqui - e apontou para a líder. - Mas eu vou lhes mostrar o que acontece com aquele que ousa tocar em Catxerê, seja física, emocional, moralmente, ou de qualquer outra forma... Vocês escaparão da morte, por ora. Mas... Você - e Abel apontou o dedo novamente para a velha amazona - vai implorar pela morte, eu garanto!

A líder das insurgentes tremeu. Abel, então, continuou:

- Sabe, eu sei que não posso lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis em amazonas... Por outro lado, eu sei uns feitiços que não são Magia das Trevas... Mas são bem piores... O ruim pra você, é que esses feitiços também não são Magia da Luz... Eles não têm classificação assim, entende? São apenas Magia Suprema. Há um feitiço de tortura de Magia Suprema... O feitiço foi criado por um antigo Faraó do Egito e, adivinha? O Faraó era uma de minhas encarnações! O feitiço é terrível! E, ele se chama...

E Abel apontou a varinha para a líder das insurgentes, desenhou uma pirâmide no ar e enunciou:

- [Animus Nocendi!

E a velha amazona caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor... Ah, como doía, como era horrível! Aquilo tinha que ser Magia das Trevas... Não podia ser outra coisa! Parecia que o inferno estava fluindo dentro das veias dela, os ossos pareciam que se quebravam e rasgavam a carne de dentro para fora, a pele parecia se rasgar, o corpo parecia mergulhado em um oceano de ácidos e não havia esperança, tudo era dor, pura dor, só dor e sofrimento! Mas... Se fosse Magia das Trevas, não a teria atingido!

- Não, não é Magia das Trevas... - O "Professor Oliveira" insistiu. - É como eu disse antes: é Magia Suprema.

A aura de poder que emanava de Abel de Oliveira era enorme! As amazonas nunca o viram daquela forma... Elas jamais o tinham visto assim! Ele parecia irritado, muitíssimo irritado! Após torturar bastante a velha amazona, ele disse, depois de parar o feitiço:

- Bem... Sabe o que eu faço com a mão que se levanta contra a Princesa Amazona?

O grupo das insurgentes estava parado, todo ali, perplexo. Abel continuou:

- Eu arranco... - E o bruxo lançou: - [Expelliarmus! - A mão da líder das insurgentes voou longe e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas continuou: - e destruo! - E apontou a varinha para a mão que estava caída no chão, lançando: - [Incendio!. - E a mão se tornou cinzas. Para finalizar, Abel apontou a varinha para as cinzas e murmurou: - [Evanesco! - E as cinzas desapareceram.

Agora sim, as amazonas insurgentes estavam temerosas de verdade! Não, aquilo não era comum! Não era comum um senhor ficar tão irritado assim só porque sua escrava foi amarrada! Na História só havia registros de senhores que, quando suas escravas eram pegas em armadilhas, quando os senhores eram muito bonzinhos, eles tiravam as escravas das armadilhas e as castigavam depois. Mas, registro de senhores que se irritavam tanto apenas porque a escrava estava amarrada... Não, isso não existia nos registros históricos. Aquilo era, pois, muitíssimo incomum. A princípio as insurgentes não temeram, porque pensaram que o "senhor de Catxerê" apenas salvaria sua "escrava"; contudo, quando viram a cólera dele, aí sim todas tremeram de medo de verdade.

A tia de Catxerê olhava para Abel com surpresa... Ela não esperava que ele fizesse isso. E o bruxo ainda estava seguindo as leis das Amazonas, já que, como futuro líder delas, ele poderia aplicar a pena correspondente às revoltosas, que era a Pena de Morte. Iara olhava para Abel com surpresa e, também, com admiração; ela olhava para a prima com um olhar de compreensão e um pouquinho de inveja também. Afinal, a prima achou alguém que a defendia. Agora Iara entendia o porquê da prima não se revoltar com a suposta "escravidão"... Agora Iara compreendia tudo. Sim, ela devia desculpas à prima pelo que ia fazer...

Catxerê olhava para Abel com gratidão e admiração. Sim, aquele bruxo era realmente fantástico!

Abel continuou a falar, encarando a velha amazona (ela também, logicamente, já havia lançado, há muitíssimo tempo, o Olhar da Amazona):

- Muito Bem, agora é hora da sua morte, maldita! Mas... Não vou deixar que sua alma vá para um lugar bom... Vou garantir que ela vá ao subinferno! E, eu tenho o feitiço perfeito para isso! Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Mas, antes, prepare-se para cinqüenta e nove segundos de muita dor! - E, apontando a varinha para a líder das insurgentes, ele lançou: - [Infectus!.

Agora sim, quase todas as amazonas do grupo das insurgentes ficaram desesperadas! Muitas delas não agüentaram e... Bom... Como eu vou dizer isso... Ah, acho melhor não dizer... Deixa pra lá.

A dor que a velha amazona sentia era inimaginável! Quando aquelas coisinhas parecidas com vírus muitíssimos ampliados saíram da varinha de Abel e a atingiram, ela gritou, gritou, gritou, gritou demais!!! Por cinqüenta e nove segundos ela sofreu demais e, quando chegou o segundo final, a hora da morte dela, quando a alma se libertaria da dor, Abel de oliveira lançou, veemente:

- [Espírito in lócu!

E a alma da velha amazona, da líder das insurgentes, foi enviada ao subinferno, para um longo período de sofrimento. Em seguida, Abel se voltou para o grupo insurgente e disse, com bravura:

- Ouçam bem! Ouçam bem, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez! Catxerê é intocável, entenderam? Bem, se não entenderam, eu explico: quem ousar pensar em sonhar em tocar em Catxerê, seja fisicamente, moralmente, ou de qualquer outra maneira, vai implorar pela morte! Entenderam?

Todas entenderam e muito bem! Depois, Abel, apontando a varinha para o grupo bradou:

- Agora... Sumam daqui!

E ele moveu a varinha... E todas as insurgentes voaram longe, muito longe, muitíssimo longe mesmo!

Então, Abel se voltou para a Princesa Amazona, examinou-a minuciosamente e questionou, novamente:

- Tudo bem mesmo com você, Cat?

- Tudo ótimo, Abel! - Respondeu a amazona.

Ela ainda estava meio que em estado de choque... Afinal, ela quase foi morta, não é?

Mas, quando ela percebeu o que havia acontecido, pulou nos braços de Abel, abraçando-o fortemente e agradeceu, sorrindo:

- Ah, Abel, obrigada!

- De nada! - Abel respondeu, sorrindo também.

Em seguida, Iara se aproximou de Catxerê e disse:

- Ah... Eu... Eu lhe devo desculpas... Agora eu te entendo... Desculpe-me!

- Tudo bem... - Catxerê respondeu.

- Sabe, se eu encontrasse um bruxo como Abel de Oliveira, eu também não me importaria em ser escrava...

- Ah, não se preocupe, Iara, você vai encontrar um bom bruxo para ser seu escravo! - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona, sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, a tia de Catxerê disse a Abel:

- Muito bem, garoto... Eu não confiava em você, mas, hoje você se provou... Digno de minha confiança.

- Mostre que confia em mim cuidando muito bem de sua sobrinha! - Respondeu Abel.

- Sim, claro. - A tia de Catxerê concordou.

Depois de tudo isso, Abel e Catxerê foram para Hogwarts. Os dois prepararam as poções necessárias e se dirigiram à Ala Hospitalar.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Poções...

O Professor de Poções Substituto entrou na sala. Ele era estranho... Primeiramente, ele estava todo coberto por uma capa negra, exceto os olhos... Ele parecia sombrio... Quem seria ele?

O Mestre das Poções substituto começou:

- Muito bem, a pedido do Professor Oliveira, serei seu Professor de Poções por hoje. Podem me chamar de professor, ou de senhor, e meu nome não importa! Eu não admito conversas nas minhas aulas e nem admito incompetência, entenderam? Muito bem, então. Hoje vamos fazer a Poção do Amor. Alguém sabe me dizer o que é a Poção do amor?

- A Poção do Amor é... - Começou Hermione.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Questionou o professor.

- Granger... Hermione Granger.

- Muito bem... Granger. Em primeiro lugar, eu não permiti que você falasse! Você me ouviu autorizando que falasse?

- Não... Professor... - Respondeu a bruxinha, muito sem-graça.

- Em segundo lugar, eu odeio pessoas como você, que ficam se exibindo por aí e acham que sabem tudo só porque decoram os livros! E, por fim, dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, porque a senhorita falou sem minha autorização na minha aula! Agora já chega de palhaçada! As instruções estão no quadro! - E o docente apontou para o quadro, fazendo as instruções aparecerem. - Eu quero as poções no final da aula! E, quero também o trabalho pedido pelo Professor Oliveira.

E todos começaram a fazer as poções. O mestre comentou, ainda:

- Mas... É claro que eu não espero que alguns incompetentes - e olhou diretamente para Harry - consigam fazer a poção, não é?

Harry tremeu... Ah, aquele olhar o fazia lembrar de... Que horror!

O garoto estava fazendo a poção. O professor passava nas mesas, criticando a poção de todos os grifinórios e elogiando as poções dos sonserinos. Quando ele passou pela poção de Hermione, não viu nada de errado e lançou um olhar mortal à garota. E, quando passou na poção do "menino que sobreviveu"...

- Potter, seu imbecil! Não é assim que faz a poção! Você não sabe ler?

- Sei, senhor...

- Não parece! Você está fazendo totalmente errado! Você acha que não precisa aprender mais, não é mesmo?

- Não, senhor...

- Você acha que, só porque venceu o Lorde das Trevas, não precisa aprender mais nada, não é? Pois você está enganado! A guerra que virá é bem pior que a que você venceu, Potter! Voldemort é só um amador! Um amador, entendeu? Você é um inútil incompetente, Potter!

- Mas, senhor...

- Cale-se! Acha que tenho pena de você? Acha que me rendo à sua fama? Está, mais uma vez, enganado! Você, pra mim, não é nada!

- Tem alguma coisa contra mim, Professor? - Harry Potter questionou, já irritado.

Enquanto isso, na Ala Hospitalar, Abel e Catxerê chegaram. Abel, primeiramente, dirigiu-se a Alana e a cumprimentou:

- Olá! Beleza?

- Ah... Sim... Tudo bem. - Respondeu a garota, ainda muito fraca.

- Toma essa poção... Vai fazer você se sentir melhor. - Abel falou, entregando a poção à irmã.

- Ah, não... Isso tem um gosto horrível! - Alana reclamou, sem nem mesmo tomar uma gota.

- Não, não tem... Você tem sorte, Lana... Essa poção foi feita por Catxerê e tem um gosto muito bom! - Abel retrucou. - É sério! Eu não sei como ela consegue essa façanha...

Alana tomou a poção e, era verdade! Depois disso, a garota se sentiu maravilhosamente bem!

- Nossa! - Comentou a garota, animada. - A Princesa Amazona é mesmo muito boa em Poções, heim?

- É, ela é sim. - Abel respondeu. - Talvez até melhor que eu.

- Não, não sou não. - Catxerê interferiu. - Você é o melhor produtor de poções que eu conheço, Abel!

- Ah, Cat... Você sempre diz que sou mais do que sou realmente... - Abel falou.

- Não, tudo o que eu disse é verdade! - Insistiu Catxerê. - Ah! Você deve ser... Alana... Certo?

- É, é sim. - Alana respondeu.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la! - A amazona disse, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando a irmã de Abel.

- O prazer é todo meu! - Alana correspondeu ao cumprimento.

- Abel fala muito de você... - Catxerê disse.

- Ah, que coincidência! Ele fala muito de você também! - Alana falou. - Se bem que essa semana foi horrível, nem deu tempo da gente conversar muito...

- É, eu vi... - Catxerê disse.

Em seguida, Abel e Catxerê foram para a cama onde Atena se encontravam. Abel disse:

- Bom, Cat... Preciso que ela tome o tanto certo da poção, nem uma gota amais, nem uma gota a menos.

- Certo. - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona.

- Então, por favor, ajude-me para que ela não deixe derramar nenhuma gota da poção, tá?

- Claro, Abel! Vamos lá!

- Vamos!

E os dois ministraram a poção à garota; ela tomou todo o conteúdo do frasquinho, não derramou nada. Em seguida, Abel falou:

- Bom, agora é só lançar o "Enervate" e, se tudo deu certo, ela acordará...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Abel! Você vai ver!

- Ah, Cat... Eu tenho medo... Medo de ter errado alguma coisa...

- Abel, você é o melhor em poções de todo o mundo! Você sabe disso! Tenho certeza de que você fez tudo certo, Abel! Agora... Lance o "Enervate" nela e você vai ver que deu tudo certo!

- Bom, tudo bem, então... Vamos lá.

E o Professor Oliveira apontou a varinha para Atena e Lançou, após dizer:

- Eu espero, sinceramente, que tudo tenha dado certo. [Enervate!.

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Será que deu tudo certo? Será que Atena será salva? Ou terá o mesmo destino de Gina e Lupin? Será que o Professor substituto de Poções tem algo contra Harry Potter? E, se tem, o que seria? O funeral de Gina e Lupin será feito. Quem será o novo... Ou a nova... Diretor... Ou diretora... De Hogwarts? Entre funerais e decisões, Hogwarts terá que continuar a sua vida... Não percam o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "CORPUS ETERNUS"!

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bem, galera, acho que muitas coisas foram esclarecidas nesse capítulo, não é? Por exemplo... Agora vocês já não acham o Professor Oliveira tão insensível, ou acham? Creio que vocês também conheceram alguns feitiços, não é? Digo... Acho que alguns feitiços originais foram explicados, certo? Muito bem: esse capítulo foi um capítulo de transição da luta para a calmaria. Os próximos capítulos serão mais calmos e explicativos. Imagino que, dentro de dois capítulos, vocês conhecerão a Profecia Apocalíptica, toda a história, enfim, tudo isso. Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Então, continuem lendo a fic e, quem puder, comente! Valeu!

N/B: - Pai da Mentira? De onde você tirou isso???? Kkkkkkkk Vi que fez várias menções, mas não entendi por que ele é conhecido como o pai da mentira.

Eu senti falta de uma coisa: depois que a Catxerê refletiu o Avada Kedavra, o que aconteceu com o Abel? Ficou desmaiado no chão? Isso porque depois disso se seguiu um longo diálogo entre Lúcifer e a Catxerê e nada do Abel. Talvez você pudesse mencionar que ele estava lá deitado, fraco, caído, inerte, ou então teremos a impressão de que ele ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo.

Surpreendente... o melhor amigo do Abel está do lado do Lúcifer? Me lembrou o Rabicho...

Sabe o que eu achei que seria legal? E aqui sugestão de beta: que a cópia do Abel ficasse num tipo redoma, uma bolha, para se isolar, já que ela foi atingida por um feitiço misterioso e estão tentando encontrar a cura. Se encaixaria direitinho na fic.

E sim, o Abel ainda é um insensível... kkkkkkk

Bom, essas são as minhas observações, não tenho mais muito o que falar, exceto que este capítulo deu trabalho, de tão grande!!!! Mas a gente fica cada vez mais curioso pra saber o que vai acontecer em seguida. Meus parabéns Bruno.

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bom, Belle... Alguns importantíssimos esclarecimentos...

Você está certa, enquanto corria o diálogo entre Catxerê e Lúcifer Abel estava do lado dela! Sim, ele estava bem fraco sim, mas ainda estava de pé, do lado da Princesa Amazona. O único momento em que ele foi ao chão foi quando ele pulou na frente da amazona para receber o "Infectus". Sua "impressão" está correta! Kkkkk!!!

Quanto à sua sugestão... Como sempre, muito boa; contudo, não vejo necessidade para tanto... Kkkkkk!!! Além, claro, do fato de o capítulo já estar escrito... Kkkkk!!! Seria um pouco complicado mudar isso, além de ser bem pouco relevante... Uma correção: a "cópia de Abel" - Atena - não foi atingida por um "feitiço desconhecido". O que ela teve foi apenas uma... Na... Digamos... "Overdose de Cruciatus". Mas, no próximo capítulo isso já será resolvido, ou com a morte da garota, ou com a recuperação dela, não se preocupe.

Belle, Adan não lembra Rabicho não, e você prceberá isso bem rápido... Aguarde e verá. Adan Silva - melhor amigo de Abel de Oliveira - lembra sim um personagem de J. K. Rowling, mas é um outro personagem...

Muito obrigado pelos elogios e, parabéns pela maravilhosa betagem! Certamente não sou o melhor escritor; contudo, é indubitável que tenho a melhor beta!


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: CORPUS ETERNUS

CAPÍTULO 13

"CORPUS ETERNUS"

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! E aí? Beleza? Espero que tudo esteja bem com todos vocês, estimados leitores!

Muito bem: sei que muitos ainda estão com raiva de mim, sei que o clube "EU VOU LANÇAR UM AVADA KEDAVRA EM BRUNO P. L.!"... Sei que o clubinho vai continuar e, prometo muitos motivos mais ainda para que vocês fiquem com ódio de mim! Kkkkkk!!! Todavia, gente, a história segue e sempre seguirá. Hoje é o último capítulo de luto pela Gina... Afinal, neste capítulo, teremos o funeral dela e do Lupin; então, é o último capítulo de luto pelos dois. Depois disso, a história seguirá. Gostem vocês ou não, Gina e Lupin já eram!

Antes deste capítulo, responderei aos comentários que me foram feitos. Confesso que um deles me deixou um pouco triste, mas... Tudo bem, vamos lá. Primeiramente, vou responder a três comentários de uma mesma pessoa. Em seguida, responderei a outros dois, cada um de um leitor.

Comentários: "oi,olha nao tive tempo pra ler muito ainda

mas ate onde li gostei muito e espero que

acontece o que penso,so acho que vc as vezes

deixa a fic redundante ,mas fora isso ta tudo bom ehhe."; "oi,tudo ok bruno,espero que sim..estou amando sua

fic,o cap tres esta simplesmente d++

espero que tudo seja assim."; "oiii,resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui para ver ate onde sua fic estava,vou começar a ler o oitavo cap...portanto ainda tem um tempo bom para colocar o decimo

segundo viu ehhehehhe,tem que colocar ele especialmente para mim kkkkkk..como ja disse sua fic estava otima ,d + nota 1000000!!!! D BJUS.". Tata Calderon.

Resposta: Olá, Tata Calderon! Eu estou excelente! E você? Que bom que você está lendo, comentando e, gostando! Obrigado pelos elogios! Ótimo! Fico muito feliz com isso! Agora... Só uma coisinha... Não espere que aconteça aquilo que você quer, porque, talvez, você possa se decepcionar... Essa fic é cheia de surpresas e mudanças imprevisíveis! Então, você vai gostar de algumas coisas e, obviamente, não vai gostar de outras. Eu só espero que você não desista da fic! Kkkk!!! Quanto às redundâncias... Talvez você tenha razão, ou talvez não, não sei... Algumas coisas eu gosto de reforçar, outras eu simplesmente dou uma passadinha... Talvez você esteja confundindo os reforços que dou com a redundância, ou talvez você tenha razão, já que sou meio prolixo mesmo. De qualquer forma, espero melhorar... Concordo com você que o CAPÍTULO 3 é excelente!!! Na minha opinião, o CAPÍTULO 3 é um dos melhores! Ele e os capítulos 10 e 11... Para mim, são os três melhores. Bom, espero que você continue lendo, gostando e comentando! E, sim, este capítulo é especialmente para você e para todos os leitores que comentam!

Comentário: "Olha eu aqui de novo!

Bom, há uma boa explicação por eu não querer lançar uma maldição da Morte...Não gosto muito da Gina x

Mas fikei triste pelo Lu´pin... Mas msm assim, a fic ta PERFEITA!!!!!!!

E pode deixar, confio em você. p

beijos.

Loly.".

Resposta: Olá, Loly! É bom ver seu comentário novamente! Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Bem, é sempre assim... Uns gostam de algumas coisas, outros não gostam e, com a morte da Gina não é diferente... Uns estão amando, outros odiando, mas a história segue. Para mim foi difícil matar o Lupin... Porém, ele precisava morrer. Fico muitíssimo feliz que você confie em mim! Espero que você continue lendo, gostando e comentando! Valeu mesmo!

Comentário: "oi!!!!!!! bem levando em conta que ainda estou de luto não só pela Gina mas também pelo Lupin... adorei o capitulo , tudo bem que eu não gostei muito da

Guerreira Amazona, não tem nada a haver com o professor, só não gostei,( acho q ela me lembra o personagem de um livro q não gostei,kkkkkkkkkk)mas voltando

ao assunto, o capitulo estava um otimo... eu não entendo como vc consegue fazer uma capitulo longo não ficar cansativo.. parabéns Bruno!!!!!

Ps: continuo achando o Prof Oliveira um pouco insensivel, mesmo sem ama-la ele devia ter ficado mais triste do que se mostrou... rsrsrsrsr!!!!!

beijos!!!!!

Lyly.".

Resposta: Olá, Lyly. Espero que você esteja bem... Seu comentário me deixou um pouco triste. Quando você disse que iria odiar a personagem que ficasse com o Professor Oliveira, pensei que não estava falando tão sério... Lyly, espero que você não me leve a mal, espero que não me entenda mal e, espero que não pense que estou te dando uma má-resposta, porque não é isso... Contudo, responderei de modo firme. Serei sincero: não acredito que você não tenha gostado da Princesa Amazona. Não, não é presunção, nem prepotência minha, tão pouco é excesso de confiança, não é nada disso. O que acontece é que tudo o que você disse depõe contra você. Veja... No comentário anterior, você disse que iria odiar qualquer pessoa que fizesse par romântico com Abel, certo? Isso significa que você nem daria uma mínima chance à personagem que fizesse par romântico com Abel de Oliveira... Iria odiar sem nem ao menos conhecer... Em outras palavras, você, previamente, antes de conhecer a pessoa que faria par romântico com o Professor Oliveira, já estava disposta a odiá-la. Provavelmente, você já deve ter notado que a Princesa Amazona fará, a partir de agora, par romântico com Abel, não é? Duvido que você não tenha notado, já que você é esperta! Siga meu raciocínio... Você, então, já estava disposta a odiar Catxerê, sem ao menos conhecê-la, certo? Então, assim que você descobriu que a Princesa Amazona faria par romântico com Abel, você já passou a odiá-la, sem dar uma oportunidade à personagem para que ela conquistasse você, sem nem ao menos ver as qualidades dela. Além disso, seus argumentos para odiar Catxerê são muito fracos! Então, quer dizer que ela te lembra algum personagem de algum livro que você leu e não gostou? Ora, Lyly! Isso não é motivo para odiar a personagem! Você não pode ter certeza de que Catxerê é igual - ou parecida - com o personagem que você odiou, não ainda! Está muito cedo para você afirmar isso, porque você ainda não conhece bem a Princesa Amazona! Você teve contato com a Gina por uns nove capítulos, e teve contato com Catxerê apenas por dois capítulos! Além disso, deve-se levar em consideração que você conhece Gina dos livros da J. K. Rowling, mas Catxerê é Personagem Original... Acho que seu ódio é infundado e improcedente. Entretanto, você tem o direito de odiar a quem você quiser. E, se isso te faz feliz, vá em frente! Mas, saiba que seu ódio não tirará a Princesa Amazona da história. Essa fic é dinâmica, cheia de mudanças imprevisíveis. Algumas mudanças vão te agradar e, outras, evidentemente, não te agradarão, Lyly. Alguns de meus leitores têm a mente fechada... Leem o início e julgam a fic por dois ou três capítulos... Não aceitam as mudanças, não aceitam muitas coisas... É lógico que eles comentam a fic duramente e, o mais provável é que desistam... Você, Lyly, não é assim. Você não tem a mente fechada. Espero, de verdade, que você não feche sua mente à Princesa Amazona, ao menos não antes de conhecê-la, ao menos não antes de, verdadeiramente, dar a ela uma chance. Ela não é uma má personagem; na minha opinião, ela é bem melhor e mais interessante que a Gina. Ela não é perfeita, nem imbatível, nem invencível... Assim como todo personagem que crio, ela tem suas qualidades e seus defeitos. E, assim como todo o personagem que crio, você precisará de muito mais que dois capítulos para conhecê-la. Bom, mudando de assunto... Que bom que você, apesar de tudo, gostou do capítulo! Fico muito feliz com isso! Afinal, dá um trabalhão escrever capítulos tão grandes!!! E, saber que meus leitores estão gostando, traz um ânimo muito grande! Espero que você não desista de mim, espero que você continue lendo, comentando e, principalmente, gostando. Obrigado pelos elogios! E, a forma como eu consigo fazer capítulos grandes e bons... É segredo! Kkkkk!!! Valeu!

Bom, galera, como eu disse antes... Este é o último capítulo de luto. Gina e Lupin se tornarão passado e, assim como a vida, a história seguirá. Sei que isso vai doer a alguns, mas... Leiam bem: GINA E LUPIN ESTÃO MORTOS! E, A HISTÓRIA SEGUE!

Entraremos agora em capítulos de tranqüilidade e explicações. Espero fazer capítulos menores, porque, como não há aventuras, serão capítulos mais cansativos. Então, espero compensar a falta de aventuras com a redução dos capítulos. Também, já estamos terminando a primeira fase da fic... Muito em breve teremos coisas melhores.

Vamos, por fim, à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

A guerra cobra seu preço, e ele é muito caro! Para vencer a guerra, é preciso aceitar que a morte faz parte da vida... Para vencer a guerra, é preciso entender que a morte não é o fim, mas sim um recomeço.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Abel de Oliveira conseguiu fazer a poção que pode trazer Atena de volta à consciência. Harry e Hermione conheceram o professor substituto de Poções... Agora, muitas coisas serão finalizadas...

() HISTÓRIA:

- Mas, senhor...

- Cale-se! Acha que tenho pena de você? Acha que me rendo à sua fama? Está, mais uma vez, enganado! Você, pra mim, não é nada!

- Tem alguma coisa contra mim, Professor? - Harry Potter questionou, já irritado.

Enquanto isso, na Ala Hospitalar, Abel e Catxerê chegam. Abel, primeiramente, dirigiu-se a Alana e a cumprimentou:

- Olá! Beleza?

- Ah... Sim... Tudo bem. - Respondeu a garota, ainda muito fraca.

- Tome esta poção... Vai fazê-la se sentir melhor. - Abel falou, entregando a poção à irmã.

- Ah, não... Isso tem um gosto horrível! - Alana reclamou, sem nem mesmo tomar uma gota.

- Não, não tem... Você tem sorte, Lana... Essa poção foi feita por Catxerê e tem um gosto muito bom! - Abel retrucou. - É sério! Eu não sei como ela consegue essa façanha...

Alana tomou a poção e era verdade! Depois disso, a garota se sentiu maravilhosamente bem!

- Nossa! - Comentou a garota, animada. - A Princesa Amazona é mesmo muito boa em Poções, heim?

- É, ela é sim. - Abel respondeu. - Talvez até melhor que eu.

- Não, não sou não. - Catxerê interferiu. - Você é o melhor produtor de poções que eu conheço, Abel!

- Ah, Cat... Você sempre diz que sou mais do que sou realmente... - Abel falou.

- Não, tudo o que eu disse é verdade! - Insistiu Catxerê. - Ah! Você deve ser... Alana... Certo?

- É, sou sim. - Alana respondeu.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la! - A amazona disse, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando a irmã de Abel.

- O prazer é todo meu! - Alana correspondeu ao cumprimento.

- Abel fala muito de você... - Catxerê disse.

- Ah, que coincidência! Ele fala muito de você também! Se bem que essa semana foi horrível, nem deu tempo da gente conversar muito...

- É, eu vi... - Catxerê disse.

Em seguida, Abel e Catxerê foram para a cama onde Atena se encontrava. Abel disse:

- Bom, Cat... Preciso que ela tome o tanto certo da poção, nem uma gota amais, nem uma gota a menos.

- Certo. - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona.

- Então, por favor, ajude-me para que ela não deixe derramar nenhuma gota da poção, tá?

- Claro, Abel! Vamos lá!

- Vamos!

E os dois ministraram a poção à garota; ela tomou todo o conteúdo do frasquinho, não derramou nada. Em seguida, Abel falou:

- Bom, agora é só lançar o "Enervate" e, se tudo deu certo, ela acordará...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Abel! Você vai ver!

- Ah, Cat... Eu tenho medo... Medo de ter errado alguma coisa...

- Abel, você é o melhor em poções de todo o mundo! Você sabe disso! Tenho certeza de que você fez tudo certo! Agora... Lance o "Enervate" nela e você vai ver que deu tudo certo!

- Bom, tudo bem, então... Vamos lá.

E o Professor Oliveira apontou a varinha para Atena e Lançou, após dizer:

- Eu espero, sinceramente, que tudo tenha dado certo. [Enervate!.

E... Então...

Sim, tudo deu certo! Atena acordou, abriu os olhos, olhou para todos os lados... Onde estaria? Buscou em sua mente, no montão de lembranças sem sentido que tinha, se aquele lugar lhe era conhecido ou não... Ah, sim, era conhecido sim! Ela estava em Hogwarts, na enfermaria - se ela não estivesse enganada, é claro.

- Como se sente? - Perguntou Abel.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, a garota sorriu... Agora ela se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido!

- Estou bem... - Respondeu a menina.

- Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? Nunca mais! - O Professor Oliveira disse.

- O quê? - Perguntou Atena, ainda sem entender...

- Você me prometeu que não entraria naquela luta!

- Ah, isso... Bom... Se você não percebeu...

- Sei muito bem que você cruzou seus dedos no momento da promessa e, obviamente, sei também que fechou sua mente... Mas, não se preocupe, já estou tomando as providências necessárias para que você não consiga esconder nem mais um pensamento sequer de mim!

- Isso é impossível!

- Ah, Atena, logo você descobrirá que não... Nada é impossível para mim.

- Vai me lançar um "Obliviate" e me fazer esquecer...

- Não, não vou lhe tirar conhecimento... Ao contrário, vou acrescentar conhecimento à minha mente. Não se preocupe, muito em breve seus pensamentos não serão mais segredos para mim, mesmo que você domine a técnica nova que criei e guardei a sete chaves!

- Bom, deixe me ver se entendi... O que você está dizendo é que vai desenvolver ainda mais essa técnica?

- Não necessariamente... Há uma outra técnica muito interessante que descobri, mas, como era muito difícil aprender e, como poucos conseguiram, eu me conformei em aperfeiçoar a técnica vampírica de leitura de pensamentos e a legilimância e, claro, também a técnica que criei para barrar a leitura de pensamentos dos vampiros e a oclumancia... Desenvolvi isso e criei duas técnicas novas... Mas... Há uma outra técnica vampírica que permite saber os pensamentos das outras pessoas... Só os vampiros mais poderosos conseguiram dominá-la... O Conde Drácula foi o último a ter esse poder, por isso eu preferi não tentar aprender, já que era quase impossível mesmo... Mas, agora, dadas as circunstâncias, vejo que terei de tentar.

- E... Posso saber quem vai lhe ensinar? O próprio Drácula?

- Ah, irmãzinha, acho que você não tem uma boa memória, embora tenha muitas lembranças... Lembra-se de que nossos pais o derrotaram?

- Então, como pretende aprender a técnica?

- Tenho meus métodos... Ah! Da próxima vez que você desobedecer uma ordem minha, cruzando os dedos ou não, sofrerá as conseqüências, entendeu?

- Prefere que eu te deixe morrer, é?

- Sim, exatamente! Não quero ver você desse jeito... Agora você vai ficar aí de repouso, até amanhã. E, não ouse se levantar desta cama, ou eu farei com que você fique aí por uma semana! De acordo?

- Fique tranqüilo, Abel... Não pretendo sair daqui.

E o Professor Oliveira saiu de perto da garota, voltando a se aproximar de Alana. Catxerê comentou com Atena:

- Você é muito importante pra ele, menina... Você não faz nem idéia.

- Mas... Nós só...

- Eu sei que vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo... Mas ele efetivamente considera você uma irmã...

- Mas eu não sou...

- Sim, você é. Mesmo que você não acredite nisso, você é. Evidentemente, sua guarda ficará com ele e... Geneticamente, eu diria que vocês são quase gêmeos... - A Princesa Amazona sorriu.

- Por que ele me considera uma irmã, se me conhece há tão pouco tempo? Sei que ele me deu uma história de vida, ao mexer na linha do tempo, mas, sei também que, como foi ele quem mexeu na linha do tempo, as mudanças não afetaram Abel... Então...

- Ele não precisa ter suas memórias alteradas para te considerar irmã dele... Desde o início ele te considerou irmã, ou você estaria morta agora.

- Eu não entendo... Por quê?

- Ah, Atena, Abel é uma pessoa extraordinária! Ele é duro com os inimigos, mas... É extremamente justo. E, sim, você é irmã dele...

- Sou apenas uma cópia, Catxerê, apenas uma cópia!

- Não, você não é uma cópia, Atena. Cópias não têm almas... E, você sim, tem uma alma. Você é irmã dele, acredite!

- Mais uma vez eu digo... Não entendo.

- Bom, não é possível entender tudo, Atena... A vida nos guarda alguns segredos que só ela sabe e que, talvez, jamais descubramos...

- É, parece que sim.

Atena ficou mesmo na Ala Hospitalar até o dia seguinte.

Quanto a Alana, ela foi liberada. Afinal, ela iria ao enterro de Gina e Lupin... Os dois funerais aconteceriam na mesma hora, no mesmo local, naquele mesmo dia.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Poções...

- Tem alguma coisa contra mim, professor? - Repetiu Harry.

- Isso, Potter, não é da sua conta! E... Dez pontos menos para a Grifinória, pela a ousadia do senhor Potter! - Respondeu o professor.

Se as primeiras aulas de Poções - dadas por Abel de Oliveira - foram muito boas, esta aula estava sendo a pior de todas! Ao final, Harry perdeu mais quinze pontos por uma poção feita supostamente de maneira incorreta.

Depois das aulas, todos souberam da morte de Remo Lupin e Gina Weasley. A notícia foi dada por Minerva McGonagal e pelo Professor Oliveira. O funeral, no qual todos compareceram, foi naquela mesma noite. Estava presente toda a Família Weasley, quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts, todo o Corpo Docente e os comandantes do Ministério da Magia. Pouco antes do enterro, Abel conversou com o senhor e a senhora Weasley, mas o conteúdo da conversa ninguém soube. Certamente não foi algo ruim, já que eles ficaram menos tristes depois de conversar com o Professor Oliveira.

Abel diria algumas palavras antes de cada enterro. O primeiro a ser enterrado foi Lupin.

Alana se afastou dos outros... Ela decidiu ficar em um canto isolado, de onde pudesse ver tudo e ficar em paz. A morte da Caçula Weasley a deixava triste... Alana não notou, mas alguém teve a mesma idéia dela.

Abel disse, antes do enterro de Lupin:

- Eis aqui, um grande diretor, mas, acima de tudo, uma grande pessoa. Eis aqui, um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória! Eis aqui, um ser humano, um companheiro, alguém que não merecia a morte, não dessa forma... Eis aqui, alguém que morreu defendendo Hogwarts, defendendo nossos alunos, defendendo o mundo das trevas. Eis aqui, nada mais, nada menos que, Remo Lupin, o último Maroto. Sim, ele morreu, e isso é indiscutível, certo? Bom... Eu não teria tanta certeza... Afinal, um maroto não morre, apenas faz uma pequena viagem... Como dizia Dumbledore... "Para uma mente preparada, a morte é só mais uma grande aventura"... Não sei se é bem assim, mas... Se não for, é quase isso. Eu só digo uma coisa... Boa viagem, Lupin, você estará sempre nos nossos corações... E, talvez, nos patronos de alguns alunos... Até breve!

E Aluado foi enterrado.

Em seguida seria a vez de Gina. Contudo...

- Esperem! - Abel falou. - Acho que outra cova não será necessária.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos. O docente continuou:

- Há pessoas que não merecem ter seus corpos enterrados... Há pessoas que merecem ser eternizadas, e Gina Weasley é uma delas.

Mais murmúrios foram ouvidos. Como o Mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pretendia eternizar o corpo daquela ruiva? Ninguém conhecia um feitiço capaz de fazer aquilo... Será que eles ouviram direito? O professor prosseguiu:

- Há pessoas que, quando morrem, tornam-se imortais.

Em seguida, Abel pegou sua varinha, fez um movimento muito complicado com ela... Alana comentava, em voz alta (mas em tom baixo), para si mesma:

- Nossa! Eu... Eu não acredito que... Não acredito que ele vai... Mas...

Após realizar o complexo movimento, o mestre enunciou, em voz alta:

- [Corpus Eternus!

O corpo de Gina ganhou cor e vida... Então, o Professor Oliveira estendeu sua mão esquerda, conjurou uma rosa, de modo não-verbal, e, em seguida, a mão esquerda de Gina estava estendida... A rosa foi entregue e ficou segura na mão esquerda da Caçula Weasley e, na mão direita dela, estava segura a varinha da garota e, era visível um anel, em que se podia ler "G. W.". Parecia que a garota estava viva... Até um pequeno sorriso era visível claramente no rosto dela. Quase todos ficaram perplexos... Afinal, apenas o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley sabiam o que aconteceria.

- Que feitiço é aquele? - Perguntou uma voz sonhadora... Sim, a pessoa que teve a mesma idéia que Alana, de se afastar dos demais, foi Luna Lovegood.

A irmã do Professor Oliveira se assustou, mas, logo viu Luna ali e entendeu... Luna, certamente, estava tão ou até mais triste que ela.

- Aquele feitiço se chama "Corpus Eternus". - Alana respondeu. - É um feitiço criado por um antigo faraó do Egito... Uma das encarnações do meu irmão... Bom, esse feitiço conserva o corpo de alguém por toda a eternidade e, como você deve ter visto, parece que a pessoa está viva... Os feiticeiros do Antigo Egito usaram muito esse feitiço, na esperança de que alguém inventasse uma maneira de trazê-los de volta à vida... No entanto, quando o Egito sucumbiu ao Império Romano, o feitiço ficou esquecido. Meu irmão só o conhece porque... Ah, isso é uma longa história. O caso é que ninguém encontrou um jeito de trazer alguém de volta à vida... Até meu irmão falhou na tentativa de encontrar esse jeito... Ah... Bom, na verdade, meu irmão até encontrou um jeito há pouquíssimo tempo, mas... Não vale a pena. O preço que se deve pagar para ter a pessoa de volta é muito caro... Seu corpo e sua alma são doados ao Subinferno e, só então, a pessoa que você quer volta à vida.

- Ah... - Luna continuou com seu olhar perdido e sua expressão sonhadora. - Que pena. Agora eu estou sozinha...

- Sozinha? Por quê? - Questionou Alana.

- Bom, todos me consideram louca... A única que não achava isso era Gina... Foi minha única amiga de verdade aqui em Hogwarts.

- Bom, na minha opinião, você não parece ser louca... Mas... Se isso te serve de consolo... Também não tive muitos amigos na minha vida... Aliás, creio que Gina foi a primeira. Mas... Tenho meu irmão e... Isso é o que importa. A família é mais importante que as amizades e o amor entre homem e mulher...

- É... Mas as amizades, às vezes, fazem falta...

- Isso eu não posso negar.

O senhor e senhora Weasley levaram o corpo de Gina... Ele ficaria no quarto da garota, na Toca, até o fim dos tempos, segundo os pais da ruiva.

Após o funeral, os professores e o Ministro se reuniram na Sala dos Professores, a fim de decidir quem seria o novo diretor de Hogwarts. O Ministro da Magia começou:

- Muito bem... Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas... Precisamos decidir quem será o novo diretor de Hogwarts. Não podemos deixar a escola sem diretor, não no meio do ano letivo! Na minha modesta opinião, o novo diretor de Hogwarts deveria ser...

O ministro fez uma pausa, em que nenhum barulho foi ouvido, e depois continuou:

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

A escolha de um... Ou uma... Comandante para Hogwarts é feita. E, a Profecia Apocalíptica será, finalmente, conhecida por todos. Não percam, o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "A PROFECIA APOCALÍPTICA"!

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bom, aí está o capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Como esse foi um capítulo sem ação e de resolução, eu o fiz bem menor, para que vocês não se cansem. Espero que não tenha ficado chato... De qualquer maneira, peço compreensão! Esses momentos de calma, resoluções e explicações são necessários! Por favor, calma! Daqui a pouco voltamos à ação, tudo bem? Prometo tentar reduzir ao máximo os capítulos de explicações, embora não sei se vou conseguir reduzir o próximo...

Bem, está terminando a primeira fase da nossa história. Não tenho certeza, porém creio que com mais dois capítulos encerramos a primeira fase. Aí começaremos a segunda fase e, claro, teremos muita aventura! Teremos, também, Quadribol, festas... Enfim, tudo o que pode haver em um ano de estudos em Hogwarts! Mesmo que Harry não seja meu personagem principal, teremos romance, tanto entre Harry e Hermione, quanto entre outros personagens...

Agora, uma pergunta... Onde será que estão as Bestas Apocalípticas? Sim, teremos um pouquinho de mistério também! Kkkkk!!! Mas, evidentemente, o que mais teremos nessa fic, o que mais eu posso lhes prometer são muitas aventuras!

Espero que vocês continuem lendo e, principalmente, gostando! E, quem puder, por favor, comente!

N/B: Oi Bruno, tudo bem? Como você mesmo disse, esse é um capítulo de transição, então não tem muita ação. De qualquer forma, eu gostei do funeral da Ginny, pelo menos o Abel mostrou um pouquinho de consideração com ela... kkkkkk

Não há muito o que falar, estamos ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo.

Abraços,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Belle!

Bom, é isso aí, o capítulo é pequeno mesmo e, que bom que você o achou simpático! É realmente um capítulo de transição, assim como serão os dois próximos, provavelmente.

Bem, é como eu te disse várias vezes... O Professor Oliveira não é insensível! Ele já passou por guerras e sabe fechar muito bem sua mente... Mas não é insensível.

Bom, espero que esses capítulos de transição não se tornem insuportáveis... Não gosto de escrevê-los, mas espero que meus leitores não desistam! Kkkkk!!! Até mais!


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: A PROFECIA APOCALÍPTICA

CAPÍTULO 14

A PROFECIA APOCALÍPTICA

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!

Muito bem, antes do capítulo, tenho algumas coisas pra falar com vocês...

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, eu sei! Mas, o caso é que fazer capítulos assim, sem nenhuma ação, só de explicação, não me agrada! É horrível, trabalhoso e, até mesmo, eu diria, doloroso. É sério mesmo, é terrível! Sei que este capítulo é importante e, por isso lutei para que ele ficasse pronto. Entretanto, vocês não podem imaginar o trabalho que me deu e, eu ainda não gostei dele! Este não é meu capítulo predileto... Ao contrário, é, na minha opinião, o pior. Porém, ele tinha que existir, muitas coisas precisavam ser explicadas e, aí estão muitas explicações. Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo muito mais que eu. E, claro, não deixem de comentar. Valeu!

Agora, vamos responder aos comentários, certo?

Comentário: "oi bruno!!! bem vamos por parte como diz meu professor de ética...

Sim eu achei que vc foi um pouco rude na sua resposta, mas tudo bem vc ta no direito de defender uma personagem criada por vc, no que me parece criada com

muito carinho. com certeza vc a criou com qualidades e defeitos, o que a torna quase real, e não vejo como não admitir isso. mas como eu disse no me comentário

não tem nada a ver com o personagem do prof.Oliveira, ou seja eu não ligava se seria ela ou não a fazer par com ele, até pq a minha opnião não irá mudar

o rumo da sua história. adoro a sua fic, como vc já deve ter notado rss... mas assim como vc tem o direito de defender um personagem eu tenho o direito

de não gostar. E foi o que aconteceu... assim como não gostei do Personagem Quincas Borba do livro de Machado de Assis,apesar de ter lido o livro e gostado...

Acho a Princesa amazona interessante mas ela não me cativa, ao contrário gosto muito da Atenas desde quando ela apareceu na fic...acho que é isso...

Sobre o capitulo como sempre adorei... achei-o lindo e triste, esse está entre os que eu mais gostei... cheguei a me emocionar com a frase sobre pessoas

que merecem ser eternas... vc escreve muito bem. Parabéns...

Apesar de nossas divergências em relação a um personagem vou continuar a ler sua fic pois adoro ela... e tambem gosto do seu jeito de escrever... e eu não

tou pré julgando a sua personagem, quem sabe eu não me sinpatize com ela até o fim da fic??

Espero que vc não fique triste com esse comentário...

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo...

Lyly".

Resposta: Olá, Lyly! Que bom que você voltou a comentar e me deu uma resposta! Fico realmente feliz com isso! Bom, você tem razão... Fico muito feliz que você não esteja já predisposta a odiar uma personagem... A princípio, não foi o que você deixou a entender, sabe? Foi por isso que eu lhe respondi daquela maneira no capítulo anterior. Bem, é realmente muito bom saber que o que eu pensava não é verdade. Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário e, continue comentando, ok? Valeu!

Comentário: "Nossa, eu comecei a ler a fic antiontem e só terminei agora, nossa vc deveria ser escritor, muito boa a fic, só tem um probleminha que não muda nada na

história... só estou tentando ajudar ok? é o cervo e não servo, servo vem de serviço ;) mas o resto tah perfeito, posta logo o próx cap vai!!!

Kaworu Kun".

Resposta: Olá, Kaworu Kun! Seja bem-vindo ao grupo de leitores que comentam, meu seleto grupo de leitores prediletos! Kkkk!!! Espero que você comente mais vezes! Bem, fico realmente feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! E, claro, muito obrigado pela correção! Eu realmente achava estranho usar "servo"... Mas cometi o grave erro de não olhar nos livros... Esse é meu maior defeito... A preguiça... Kkk!!! Bom, muito obrigado mesmo! Comente sempre, ok? Valeu!

Bem, galera, neste capítulo vocês conhecerão a história da Profecia Apocalíptica. Espero que vocês goste deste capítulo bem mais que eu... Mas, tenham calma, os próximos capítulos serão bem melhores! Quando esta história chegar na segunda fase, as coisas vão esquentar de verdade! E, aí, teremos aventuras bem mais emocionantes que aquelas que tivemos até agora! Tudo o que aconteceu até agora, todas as aventuras que aconteceram serão pó perante o que virá. Mas, por agora, deixo vocês com um capítulo explicativo, que lhes esclarecerão algumas coisas... Coisas que vocês mesmos me pediam pra esclarecer há algum tempo, especialmente os leitores do Fanfiction . net.

Agradeço a todos os meus leitores, incluindo, evidentemente, todos aqueles que não comentam, mas que acompanham a fic. E, agora, vamos à história, certo? Vamos lá!

() FILOSOFIA:

Conhecer a história é importante para evitar os erros do passado.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Gina e Lupin foram enterrados. Agora, é hora de decidir quem será o, ou a, novo, ou nova, diretor, ou diretora, de Hogwarts.

() HISTÓRIA:

Após o funeral, os professores e o Ministro se reuniram na Sala dos Professores, a fim de decidir quem seria o novo diretor de Hogwarts. O Ministro da Magia começou:

- Muito bem... Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas... Precisamos decidir quem será o novo diretor de Hogwarts. Não podemos deixar a escola sem diretor, não no meio do ano letivo! Na minha modesta opinião, o novo diretor de Hogwarts deveria ser...

O ministro fez uma pausa, em que nenhum barulho foi ouvido, e depois continuou:

- Abel de Oliveira.

Vários murmúrios foram ouvidos. Não se sabia se aquilo era inesperado ou não, porque, se por um lado o professor de D. C. A. T. era jovem, por outro lado ele era realmente poderoso. Seria a melhor escolha?

Para a surpresa de todos, o próprio Abel contestou:

- Ministro, não creio que essa seja a melhor escolha...

- Não? - O ministro estava surpreso.

- Não, Ministro. - Afirmou Abel. - Ser diretor é uma grande responsabilidade e, não é que eu não seja capaz, mas creio que, como diretor de Hogwarts, terei menos tempo para fazer algumas coisas... Entende?

Nesse momento, pareceu que o Professor Oliveira trocou um olhar cúmplice com o ministro... O Ministro de Magia da Inglaterra, então, perguntou:

- Quem você sugere, então?

- Bom, acho que a Professora MCGonagal daria uma boa diretora. - Sugeriu Abel.

- Muito bem! Então está decidido! A nova diretora de Hogwarts será a Professora Minerva MCGonagal! - Afirmou categoricamente o Ministro de Magia.

Após a decisão, Abel foi para seus aposentos. Obviamente, Catxerê o acompanhou (como vocês sabem, ela era a convidada do docente).

- Amanhã você não dará aulas, certo? - Perguntou a Princesa Amazona.

- De manhã não. Mas... Quero dar a aula para o Sétimo Ano... Preciso dar essa aula.

- Por quê?

- Preciso contar a eles sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica e... Bom... Se você quiser me ajudar...

- É claro que eu quero, Abel! - A amazona falou, muito feliz.

- Não conheço ninguém melhor que você para criar cenários... Meus alunos vão adorar! Mas, agora, é melhor descansarmos, porque os últimos dias foram muito cansativos.

- É, você tem razão.

Os dois foram descansar e tiveram uma noite tranqüila.

Manhã de Domingo... Ouserá que não? Sim, era sim, mas Harry Potter não podia ter certeza; afinal, a semana do garoto - e de quase todos os nossos bruxos - foi horrível! Hoje seria o dia em que as aulas de Sexta-Feira seriam dadas e, amanhã, voltariam ao normal, ou pelo menos era isso o que o "menino que sobreviveu" desejava. Voltar ao normal...

A luz da manhã invadia o quarto de Potter; ele, então, decidiu levantar. O garoto se levantou, tomou seu banho e desceu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória... Agora, por algum motivo que ele não sabia, ele se lembrava insistentemente da proposta de seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Ser o sucessor dele, lutar contra o mal novamente... Ele queria ser normal, queria mesmo! Queria não perder as pessoas que ele amava, mas, isso parecia ser só um sonho! Ele nem era o alvo principal da atual guerra e, mesmo assim, perdeu Remo Lupin e também - por que não? - Gina Weasley! E se ele fosse o alvo principal, como era antes? Faria diferença? Parecia que não... Como seria se ele aceitasse?

E se ele não aceitasse? Faria diferença? A vida dele, de um jeito ou de outro, parecia ser mesmo lutar contra as trevas... E perder as pessoas que ele amava. O que seria essa "Profecia Apocalíptica"? Ele pesquisou sobre ela, claro, mas encontrou muito pouco. Bom, o certo era esperar... O professor falaria sobre ela, não é?

Nesse momento, Hermione apareceu na sala. Harry conversou um tempo com ela, até que Rony chegasse. Fosse por Harry e Hermione, eles teriam ido tomar o Café-da-manhã, mas Rony fez questão de esperar Alana, mesmo sem saber se ela estava por ali... Sim, leitor, Hermione compartia o dormitório com Alana, mas não se interessava muito pela vida da irmã do mestre de D. C. A. T., se é que vocês me entendem... Não é que ela odiasse Alana, não era isso! É só que as duas não eram amigas, aoo menos não ainda. Após um tempo razoável de espera, Alana desceu... Rony foi se encontrar com ela e, então, os quatro foram juntos para o Salão Principal.

No Café, eles não viram o Professor Oliveira... No lugar dele, estava seu substituto nas aulas de D. C. A. T. e, no lugar do Professor de Poções, estava aquele professor que aterrorizou aos grifinórios do Sétimo Ano na aula do dia anterior.

- Será que vamos ter aulas com o \professor substituto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - Questionou Ronald.

- Não, Rony, não creio nisso... - Alana respondeu. - Acho que meu irmão dará aulas, ao menos pra gente.

- Mas... Onde ele está, então? - Hermione perguntou.

- Provavelmente nos aposentos dele, descansando. - Alana respondeu.

- Mas... Ele só vai dar aulas pra gente, então? - Harry, confuso, perguntou.

- Provavelmente sim. - Afirmou a irmã de Abel.

- E... Por quê? - Hermione voltou a questionar.

- Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso, mas, acho que a aula de hoje será sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica; então, é natural que ele queira nos dar aula. Afinal, não há ninguém que saiba mais sobre essa profecia que ele, porque Abel vive a profecia... - Alana disse.

- Nossa... Que legal! Vamos ser os únicos a ter aula com o professor original hoje! - Ronald falou, em tom de brincadeira.

Depois do café, eles foram para a aula de Feitiços. O Professor Flitwick começou a aula:

- Hoje continuaremos as conjurações. Aprenderemos a conjurar coisas maiores como, por exemplo, grandes estátuas, camas, enfim, coisas bem maiores. Na próxima aula começaremos a conjurar vegetais; depois, animais pequenos; em seguida, animais grandes e, por fim, teremos a teoria sobre conjurações humanas e, talvez, uma pequena palestra sobre isso, de quem entende mais disso do que eu... Bom, classe, ao trabalho!

E todos começaram a praticar. Alana e Hermione, obviamente, foram as primeiras a conseguir, acompanhadas, surpreendentemente, de Harry Potter - o qual, esse ano, estava levando os estudos realmente a sério (talvez por madurez, ou, quem sabe, por um outro motivo). Ronald Weasley, torpe como sempre, não conseguiu conjurar nada maior que uma pena até o final da aula, o que resultou em trabalho extra para ele.

A próxima aula foi de Transfigurações. A Professora Minerva MCGonagal falou:

- Muito bem, turma: hoje faremos os testes para ver quem aqui tem o dom para a Animagia e quem não tem; além disso, veremos, por meio do mesmo teste, o animal ao qual se transformará aquele que tiver o dom. Bom, vamos lá! Quero que façam o teste com muita sinceridade, atenção e silêncio, entenderam? Não vou admitir brincadeiras, mentiras e conversas! Senhorita Oliveira, a senhorita está dispensada... Já que a senhorita já é animaga, não precisa assistir à essa aula.

- Obrigada, Professora. - Alana agradeceu, levantou-se e saiu.

Todos fizeram o teste. No final da aula, a mestra recolheu os testes e disse:

- Muito bem: na próxima aula vocês terão o resultado. A partir daí, começaremos a trabalhar na prática e, quem não tiver o dom e/ou a disposição para se tornar animago, acompanhará o trabalho prático dos colegas e fará um resumo de tudo, o qual deve ser entregue no final da matéria. Creio que dois meses, ou um tremestre bastará. Bom, até a próxima aula!

Todos foram almoçar.

Depois do almoço, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Alana tiveram Ervologia e, por fim, dirigiram-se para a sala onde ocorreria a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Enquanto isso...

Abel de Oliveira decidiu dar apenas a última aula, que seria para o Sétimo Ano, sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica; as demais ele resolveu deixar a cargo de seu substituto - o qual, certamente, estaria muito feliz com isso, já que sempre foi seu maior sonho ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Isso permitiu a Abel seguir o conselho de Catxerê e dormir até mais tarde, a fim de se recuperar daquela horrível semana.

Já era tarde... Talvez onze horas da manhã... Um pouco mais tarde, quiçá... Abel de Oliveira abriu os olhos lentamente e preguiçosamente... Ah, como era bom dormir tranqüilamente! O bruxo vagarosamente terminou de acordar, permaneceu deitado por mais um tempo, levantou-se calmamente e bem devagar, permaneceu mais um tempo sentado, adimirando seu quarto, levantou-se por fim, tomou um bom e demorado banho, vestiu-se e saiu de seu quarto. Ao passar pelo corredor, a imagem de sua mãe o cumprimentou:

- Bom-dia, querido! Dormiu bem?

- Foi minha melhor noite em Hogwarts, mãe! - Respondeu Abel.

Nesse momento, a imagem do pai do feiticeiro apareceu e questionou, brincalhão:

- Será que isso não tem a ver com a presença de uma certa amazona que dorme no quarto ao lado do seu?

- Ah... Bom... Acho que não, porque... Bem, é que... Eu dormi bem, porque... Bom, hoje não tenho que dar a maioria de minhas aulas e, além disso, não tivemos aventuras...

- Sei... Ta certo, então.

Abel seguiu seu caminho. Certamente Catxerê ainda dormia... Afinal, no dia anterior ela não havia dormido nada, ou quase nada, certo?

Abel preparou um bom café-da-manhã, alimentou-se e decidiu retribuir a gentileza da princesa amazona no dia anterior.

Já devo ter dito, mas, não custa repetir que havia quadros dos pais de Abel por toda a habitação do bruxo. Isso permitia às imagens dos pais dele se movimentarem por toda - ou quase toda - a casa. Os aposentos de Abel eram magicamente ampliados e tinham várias coisas... Desde uma casa enorme e luxuosa - dentro da qual havia uma variedade enorme de objetos bruxos e trouxas - até uma réplica do Planeta Terra, passando por estufas, florestas e muitas outras coisas. O docente era realmente muito prevenido.

Vendo o que o filho fazia, o pai de Abel comentou:

- Oh! Esse é meu filho! Vai levar o café-da-manhã na cama para sua princesa, certo?

- Bom... - Abel estava envergonhado... Não gostava muito dos comentários do pai... - É... Bem, na verdade, sim, vou levar o café para ela na cama, mas...

- Ah! É isso aí, garoto! Não se esqueça de acordá-la com um belo beijo, hem?

Agora sim, Abel estava vermelho! Isso provocou uma grande gargalhada do pai do bruxo, o que só piorava as coisas; então, Abel decidiu ignorar os comentários e seguir seu caminho.

Então, ele abriu lentamente a porta, entrou no quarto e viu a amazona dormindo ali, realmente como uma princesa, ou talvez um anjo... Abel decidiu deixá-la dormir; ele colocou a bandeja na mesinha que havia perto da cama da amazona e saiu, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

- Não acordou sua Bela Adormecida? - Provocou o pai de Abel.

- Ela precisa dormir, pai. - Respondeu Abel, de maneira dura.

- Oh, sim, claro! Pobre princesa! Precisa dormir para continuar bela para seu príncipe, certo?

- Vou ignorar esses comentários...

- Claro... Entendo.

Abel foi para seu escritório, terminou de corrigir trabalhos e, após um tempo, saiu de seu escritório, passou por sua sala - a qual estava vazia no momento - e saiu dela; em seguida, caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts e saiu do castelo, indo para a beira do lago, onde se sentou. Abel estava ali já há um bom tempo, pensando... Então, de repente, ele ouviu uma voz, que dizia:

- O Sol está tão bonito, não?

- Cat? Como... Como me achou aqui?

- Ah, Abel, a conexão que nós dois temos me permite te achar onde você estiver, independente de onde seja! E, claro, a recíproca também é verdadeira...

- Ah... Entendo.

- O Sol está bonito hoje, você não acha?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem havia reparado... Sabe, muitos problemas e...

- Você se esqueceu de olhar para a bela paisagem que o universo te brinda... Acertei?

- Bom, digamos que, com tantos acontecimentos... An... Loucos... Eu... Não tive tempo...

- Não, não foi falta de tempo, o que aconteceu é que você, assim como a maioria dos seres humanos, não parou um segundo sequer para ver a bela paisagem do verão... Eu acho lindo!

Abel olhou para o belo Sol que estava quase em cima da cabeça do casal. Por fim, ele aquiesceu:

- É, é realmente bonito.

Após alguns segundos pensando, Abel convidou:

- Quer dar um passeio por Hogwarts? Aqui é um lugar fantástico!

- Claro! - Aceitou a amazona.

- Bom, eu poderia te levar andando e teríamos bons lugares para visitar, mas... Acho que a melhor vista do castelo é do alto... Então...

Abel estendeu sua mão, concentrou-se e, após um pequeno tempo, uma bela vassoura dourada apareceu voando em sua direção; o bruxo agarrou a vassoura, ajudou a Princesa Amazona a subir, subiu, deu um impulso e voou suavemente pelo ar.

O casal voava bem alto e a vista do castelo era incrível! Podia-se ver toda a imponência de Hogwarts, que agora se lhes apresentava como um pequeno ponto lá embaixo... A única coisa que incomodava um pouco a Abel era o Sol que estava belo, mas quente e quase em cima deles; contudo, como isso parecia encantar à amazona, o bruxo não disse nada.

- É... É... Fantástico! - Comentou Catxerê.

- É, Hogwarts é realmente um lugar fenomenal!

- Quando você... Digo... Em uma de suas vidas passadas... Ajudou a criar este castelo... Você pensou que ficaria assim?

- Não, Cat, a beleza do castelo não foi minha responsabilidade... Sabe, me agrada mais as passagens secretas e a proteção... Então, fiquei com essa parte. Entretanto, não posso negar que o criador da casa Sonserina conseguiu criar uma passagem secreta quase tão boa quanto a minha... Bom, de qualquer forma, agora ela já não é mais a mesma.

- Você criou passagens secretas?

- Sim, muitas! Alguumas delas são completamente desconhecidas pelos estudantes... Fiquei sabendo que alguns estudantes, em uma época aí, construiu um mapa de Hogwarts... Tolos! Eles acham que o mapa contém todas as passagens secretas! São muito tolos mesmo! Se Salazar tinha sua "Câmara Secreta", eu tenho meu cantinho aqui também... Aliás, eu não, minha reencarnação passada, Grifinor. Só que meu cantinho não é guardado por uma serpente... É guardado pela lendária Fênix-Gigante.

- Entendo... Bom, de qualquer forma, Hogwarts é um lugar fantástico! Não tanto quanto a BEM, mas... É incrível!

- É, é verdade.

Depois do passeio, os dois foram buscar Atena, na Ala Hospitalar.

- Olá, Atena! - Cumprimentou Abel, assim que chegou na Ala Hospitalar e viu a garota desperta.

- Olá! - Respondeu a menina, com um sorriso travesso no rosto... Aquela, definitivamente, era a maior qualidade de Abel, quando ele era uma criança.

- Vamos? - Questionou o Mestre de D. C. A. T..

- Já posso sair daqui?

- Claro! E então? Vamos?

- Vamos! - A garota respondeu, muitíssimo alegre.

Abel, Atena e Catxerê voltaram para as habitações do docente, a fim de almoçar (o almoço servido no Salão Principal já havia passado, porque era um pouco tarde).

Eles almoçaram e descansaram por um tempo. Após um tempo, a hora da aula que o Professor Oliveira daria chegou.

- Vamos, Cat? - Perguntou o mestre.

- Vamos! - Respondeu a amazona, muito feliz por poder ajudar.

- Posso assistir à sua aula? - Perguntou Atena.

- Não, Atena. Meus alunos ficariam muito espantados se vissem uma garotinha de dez anos na aula, não acha? Sei dos seus conhecimentos e garanto a você que eu lhe darei aulas particulares, porém não acho prudente que você assista a uma aula do Sétimo Ano de Hogwarts. - Respondeu o docente, mas, quando viu a carinha triste da garota, acrescentou: - Bom, depois posso te mostrar a lembrança dessa aula numa penseira...

- Sério? - Questionou a menina, agora com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Claro! - Confirmou o professor. - Mas... Enquanto eu dou minha aula, você pode ficar aí e fazer o que quiser... Dentro de padrões rasoáveis, é claro.

Depois disso, Abel de Oliveira e Catxerê foram para a sala.

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Alana entraram na sala de D. C. A. T. e procuraram um lugar para se sentarem. Dessa vez, como Ronald prontamente se sentou ao lado de Alana, Hermione e Harry formaram dupla. Após um tempo, o professor fez sua aparição na sala e começou sua aula:

- Boa-tarde, turma! Hoje lhes contarei tudo sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica. Ah! Me sinto muito honrado e feliz ao lhes informar que terei ajuda! Ela - disse o docente, apontando para a Princesa Amazona - é Catxerê, uma amazona, especialista em criar cenários! E, claro, ela vai me dar uma mãozinha hoje!

- Mas... Professor, pelo que li, as amazonas não saem de seus territórios! - Afirmou Hermione.

- Então, Senhorita Granger, a senhorita não leu bem... - Contestou o mestre. - As amazonas não saem de seus territórios, a não ser que...

- Oh! - Hermione assustou-se. - Mas... Mas... Não, não pode ser!

- A não ser que não sejam teoricamente livres e...

- Receba... Uma... Ordem... De... De... De... Seu... - Hermione completava, incrédula. - De seu... Senhor...

- Ou que receba dele autorização. - Terminou o professor.

- Mas, então, isso significa que Catxerê é...

- Isso significa, Senhorita Granger, que, na teoria - e apenas na teoria -, Catxerê é escrava e eu, seu senhor; entretanto, não creio que isso ocorra na prática, ao menos não entre nós. Bom, Catxerê não está aqui por uma ordem minha... Além disso, quem vê a forma como nos relacionamos jamais vai dizer que Catxerê é minha escrava... Talvez até digam o contrário... - Abel brincou. - Bem, podemos voltar à aula? - Ninguém disse nada. Abel de Oliveira, então, continuou: - Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que me entreguem os trabalhos que pedi na aula passada!

E, com um movimento de varinha, o docente recolheu os trabalhos dos alunos. Em seguida, ele perguntou:

- Pronta, Cat?

- Claro, Abel! Quando você quiser! - Respondeu a amazona, felicíssima.

- Muito bem! Então, vamos começar!

A Princesa Amazona, então, moveu as mãos e a sala desapareceu. As mesas e cadeiras mudaram de forma; na verdade, tudo mudou... As cadeiras ficaram bem confortáveis e pregadas nas mesas (isso sem tornar a situação dos alunos incômoda, claro); os alunos, sentados nas cadeiras, pareciam flutuar e, no alto, uma voz potente, onisciente e em um tom fantástico narrava a história (evidentemente a voz era do professor, porém as mudanças feitas faziam com que os alunos fossem espectadores de uma história incrível, a qual ia acontecendo diante de seus olhos, enquanto o mestre ia narrando). Abel contava:

- Como surgiu o universo? Essa é uma pergunta trivial, mas de difícil resposta. Alguns bruxos acreditam que Merlim o criou, mas, eu os digo: Mwerlim não é um Deus. Os bruxos estão bem longe, longe mesmo da resposta! Alguns trouxas acreditam na Teoria da Criação: um Deus criou o mundo, em alguns dias... Outros acreditam na Teoria do Big-Bang: uma grande explosão teria sido o princípio de tudo. Bem, acho que eles estão bem perto da verdade... Vejamos... O que, ou, quem é Deus? Deus é a força criadora, a força que impulsionou a grande quantia de energia que se concentrava em um único ponto, Deus é a força que transformou - e transforma ainda hoje - a energia em matéria, Deus é a força que criou os átomos, é a força que fez com que os átomos - coisas tão pequenas - se unissem para formar os seres humanos - coisas tão grandes e complexas -, Deus é a força que mantém essa união, é a força que criou os espíritos, é a força que criou e contém as criações! Deus é uma força... A maior força que existe! Ele não é um ser humano, tampouco se limita a um só espírito, ele é a maior coisa que existe, é aquilo que contém todas as criações, aquilo que nenhuma criação pode conter, é, em suma, a força criadora! E, se for assim, podemos dizer que Deus criou o universo, porque foi ele quem impulsionou a grande quantidade de energia na explosão, foi ele quem organizou toda aquela energia, transformando-a em tudo o que era necessário. E, claro, foi ele quem criou os planetas, cometas, estrelas, os seres inanimados e vivos, os sentimentos, enfim, todas as coisas, todas as derivações da Energia Pura. A Energia Pura é a forma primária e mais forte de energia que existe; mas Deus não é só Energia Pura, ele tem um "algo mais" que nós, seres insignificantes, desconhecemos. A Energia Pura gera todas as coisas: tanto outras formas de energia, quanto a matéria, enfim, tudo mesmo! E, ao criar o universo e tudo o que isso significa, coisas que não gostamos foram criadas... Coisas como os sentimentos maus... Não, não é que a divindade seja má, é apenas o princípio geral da criação: para cada coisa criada, é criada também uma anti-coisa, oposta à coisa primeiramente criada. Mas, não me entendam mal... O fato de a anti-coisa ser oposta à coisa não significa que as duas não devam coexistir; ao contrário, a coisa e a anti-coisa devem coexistir sim, porque são complementares. Por exemplo, quando Deus criou a matéria, a anti-matéria também foi criada; quando a matéria e a anti-matéria se encontram, elas se anulam e geram Raios Gama. No caso da energia isso não é válido, porque ela é a matéria-prima da criação, de toda a criação... Ela não foi criada... E, no caso dos sentimentos, essa relação também é bem complexa. Quando a divindade criou o bem, o mal foi criado... O mal é uma espécie de... "Anti-bem"... Entendem? E, quando os dois se encontram, deveriam se anular e, de fato, eles se anulariam, se não estivessem dentro de seres tão complexos quanto os seres humanos. Os seres humanos são as mais complexas criações da divindade... São a coisa mais fantástica, belas e, ao mesmo tempo, depreciáveis. Os seres humanos são seres complexos que interagem com as complexidades do universo. E, essa interação é também complexa... Bom, vamos ao ponto em que eu quero chegar, então. Desculpem minhas divagações... É que às vezes eu esqueço que esta aula não é de História... Quando os planetas foram criados, a divindade decidiu que apenas alguns deles receberiam a vida; creiam-me, apesar de serem só alguns planetas, são bastantes! O que muitos ignoram é que, nesses planetas agraciados com o dom da vida, há diversas dimensões, porque a vida como a conhecemos precisa de muitas outras coisas para existir... Todo ser vivente necessita um espírito, o qual é formado por um tipo de energia especial... E, esses espíritos são eternos e imortais e, por isso, precisam de espaço para ficar enquanto não estão encarnados em corpos... É por isso que nos planetas onde há vida há várias dimensões, para agrupar os espíritos. Cada dimensão agrupa um grupo de espíritos e a formação desses grupos se baseia no quanto o espírito é capaz de controlar a maldade que há dentro dele. Sim, meus caros, é o controle sobre a maldade - e não o grau de bondade - que determina se seu espírito estará em uma dimensão superior ou inferior. Afinal, quando você consegue controlar a maldade que há dentro do seu espírito, inevitavelmente você será bom. Maldade todos nós temos, todos mesmo, sem exceção! A pessoa boa não é, pois, aquela que não tem maldade, mas sim aquela que melhor a controla. Bem, é inegável, contudo, que alguns espíritos possuem mais maldade que outros... E o motivo vocês entenderão daqui a pouco... Ah! Eu sempre fujo do tema! Bem, estamos quase chegando lá... A divindade é a energia mais pura que existe, como eu já devo ter dito... Ela é amor e, dessa forma, não quer que suas criações se destruam ou sejam destruídas... Afinal, todo criador tem um carinho por sua criação, certo? Mesmo que esse carinho seja perdido um tempo depois... Bom, quando os seres humanos foram criados, a divindade colocou no espírito da sua mais bela criação todos os sentimentos mais nobres: o amor, a esperança, a solidariedade, a bondade... Mas, para toda criação, há uma anti-criação, para toda matéria, há uma anti-matéria, de modo que, no momento exato em que os sentimentos mais nobres foram colocados nos espíritos dos seres humanos, os sentimentos mais desprezíveis também habitaram nosso espírito... O ódio, o egoísmo, a desesperança, a maldade... E os sentimentos nobres e os desprezíveis coabitaram. Entretanto, isso gerou o caos. Os seres humanos não estavam preparados para controlar os sentimentos desprezíveis. Muitos combates ocorreram, algumas espécies de seres humanos pagaram caro por isso... Os neandertais que o digam... Então, a divindade decidiu retirar parte dos sentimentos desprezíveis dos espíritos dos seres humanos, a fim de que os sentimentos nobres prevalessessem e os combates diminuíssem. Entretanto, os sentimentos desprezíveis não podem ser destruídos... Ao menos não dessa forma tão fácil... E, claro, a divindade não podia perder tempo destruindo esses sentimentos, porque há várias coisas por fazer... Então, de tempos em tempos começaram a aparecer seres humanos cruéis, que recebiam - não por escolha de Deus, claro - todos os sentimentos desprezíveis acumulados... Até então isso era controlável, porque esses sentimentos habitavam apenas no coração dos corpos dos seres humanos, e não nos seus espíritos... Então, quando a pessoa morria, tudo acabava. Contudo, certo dia, um espírito de um ser humano recebeu toda a maldade acumulada no universo... Todos os sentimentos desprezíveis acumulados... E, esse espírito se tornou extremamente poderoso. Ele decidiu repartir seu poder com outros espíritos, e escolheu, em cada planeta habitado por seres humanos, um espírito para receber parte de seu poder. Vendo o grande perigo que se aproximava, a divindade decidiu que, em cada planeta, esse "grande mal" seria combatido por um ser humano de bom coração... Um "escolhido", que combateria todo o mal. E, dentre esses "escolhidos", um seria o "escolhido universal", e combateria esse "mal universal"... Sei que é confuso... Até para mim é difícil entender isso. Bem... Na Terra isso não foi diferente. Há muito tempo atrás, uma civilização muito avançada vivia aqui... Por que essa civilização era tão avançada? Bom, talvez porque era a única que controlava a magia. A magia provém de um tipo de energia que apenas alguns seres humanos controlam: a Energia Mágica. E, como um tipo de energia, a Energia Mágica pode ser transformada em outro tipo de energia, em matéria, ou em algumas outras coisas... Lá no Brasil eu tenho laboratórios de pesquisas muito avançadas sobre isso, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. De qualquer forma, é bom que vocês tenham em mente uma coisa: controlar a Energia Mágica não nos faz superior aos demais... Cada ser humano é especial... Cada ser humano é capaz de fazer alguma coisa que nenhum outro pode fazer. Voltando ao tema... Essa civilização era muito avançada, talvez até mais avançada que nós somos agora... E ela vivia em uma cidade chamada... Atlântida. Sim, Atlântida é real. Por que ninguém sabe onde ela está? Ora, é fácil! Porque eles não querem que ninguém os encontre. Os segredos que eles guardam poderia provocar destruições fenomenais, ou poderia trazer a paz para o mundo, dependendo de quem os descubra... Mas, como ninguém sabe a reação de quem descobrir esses segredos, é melhor escondê-los, certo? Muito bem... Fugi do tema novamente, só pra variar! Voltando... Esse povo vivia em paz e tranqüilamente... O efeito da anulação dos sentimentos desprezíveis era incrível! Tudo em Atlântida era paz, amor, esperança, felicidade, solidariedade e bondade. Entretanto, certo dia, surgiu um ser humano que foi contaminado pelos sentimentos desprezíveis... Ele começou a trazer a discórdia, a guerra, o medo, o ódio e todos os demais sentimentos maléficos para a cidade... E, a sede de poder desse ser humano era tão grande que o "mal universal" decidiu escolhê-lo para receber os poderes maléficos no seu espírito. E esse ser humano, terráqueo, aceitou agradecido e se tornou um monstro. Segundo a Profecia Apocalíptica, onde surgisse um seguidor do "mal universal", deveria surgir um ser humano de bom coração para combater o mal. E, em Atlântida, isso não foi difícil. Foi assim que surgiu o primeiro "escolhido" terrestre, o qual combateu e venceu o mal. Contudo, a Profecia Apocalíptica dizia também que, de mil em mil anos, esse mal retornaria. A divindade decidiu então dar alguns poderes especiais aos "escolhidos"... Como vocês devem saber, os espíritos são imortais... Não são indestrutíveis, não me entendam mal! Os espíritos são apenas imortais... Apenas a divindade é indestrutível. Para aprender e ensinar, os espíritos vêm à dimensão corporal, encarnam-se, passam por uma vida efêmera, aprendem com isso... Depois, morrem, desencarnam-se, voltam ao plano espiritual... E, para o aprendizado ser maior, quando uma vida efêmera começa, o espírito não se lembra de nada... É como se ele começasse do zero... Isso ocorre para que espíritos que se odeiam aprendam que o ódio pode ser controlado e combatido pelo amor... Vocês acham que sua família é formada só por aqueles espíritos com os quais seu espírito se dá bem? Grande engano! Sua família é formada, preferencialmente, por espíritos pelos quais seu espírito nutre sentimentos desprezíveis! E isso é uma grande dádiva divina! Porém, há seus contras... Começar do zero impede que você siga um aprendizado a longo prazo... Então, ao "escolhido", foi dado o poder de se lembrar de tudo, de todas as vidas. Isso é, ao mesmo tempo, uma dádiva e uma grande responsabilidade. Além desse poder, o escolhido só poderia ser destruído pelo portador do "grande mal" (que, no nosso caso, é Lúcifer), ou por seus aliados... E a Profecia Apocalíptica ficaria escondida até o momento da luta, só seria mostrada ao mundo de mil em mil anos. Evidentemente, o "escolhido" saberia dela sempre, mas o resto da humanidade não... Só de mil em mil anos. Isso, claro, no caso da vitória do "escolhido"... Se o mal vencesse, haveria mil anos de dor e sofrimento e, só depois de mil anos, outro "escolhido" surgiria. Um "escolhido" poderia passar seus poderes para outro... Aliás, no caso de ocorrer tudo bem, essa seria a função do "escolhido", escolher outro para sucedê-lo, quando ele não quisesse mais continuar. Essa é uma grande responsabilidade, porque, caso a escolha fosse equivocada, a humanidade poderia ser condenada a mil anos de terror. O primeiro escolhido terrestre foi, tal como os demais escolhidos, ajudado pela divindade e venceu facilmente sua primeira batalha. A divindade ajudava os escolhidos, nessa época, brindando-lhes com o maior conhecimento possível... O primeiro escolhido terrestre participou de mais uma batalha e, depois, passou a bola... O segundo escolhido cometeu um erro... Contrariando a vontade divina (a proibição de usar a chamada Magia Negra), ele usou uma Maldição Imperdoável (o "Avada Kedavra") para derrotar Lúcifer... Por que ele fez isso? Simples: porque ele achou mais fácil. Então, a divindade decidiu que não ajudaria mais... Os escolhidos teriam que procurar por si mesmos o conhecimento... E esse escolhido ficou só, foi retirado dele todo o conhecimento que a divindade o havia dado... Aliás, todos os outros escolhidos pagaram pelo erro desse escolhido... Com medo de lutar sem a ajuda divina, o escolhido tentou passar seus poderes, mas não conseguiu, porque só se pode transmitir esses poderes durante uma batalha, já que o discípulo precisa ver como seu mestre batalha... É obrigação do escolhido ensinar seu discípulo a vencer... Ou ao menos tentar. Desesperado, esse escolhido pesquisou e achou uma saída: ele transmitiu seus poderes à Terra e, suicidou-se. Quando chegou o momento de uma nova batalha, a Terra fez sua escolha, mas não foi a mais sábia... Bem, foi a mais sábia possível, já que não havia ninguém melhor... O caso é que o novo escolhido perdeu a batalha. Os poderes voltaram, então, para a Terra; contudo, o mal havia vencido e a humanidade passaria mil anos na escuridão. Atlântida foi duramente atingida pela vitória do mal... Lúcifer se empenhou em destruir Atlântida, porque lá estava o centro do conhecimento humano... Mas Atlântida resistia... E resistia... No final da hera de terror, porém, Lúcifer conseguiu afundar Atlântida... E, para escapar de mais ataques, os membros da cidade decidiram permanecer ocultos, no fundo do mar. Entretanto, Atlântida não deixou o planeta na escuridão: um de seus membros voltou para lutar contra Lúcifer e a Terra o escolheu para receber os poderes... Ele lutou e venceu o mal, consolidando-se como o novo escolhido. E, ao vencer, fez algo que não poderia ter feito... Prometeu que nenhum outro escolhido terrestre usaria a chamada Magia Negra para vencer Lúcifer... Grande idiota! Tomem isso como lição, meus caros: jamais prometam algo por outra pessoa, ao menos não sem consultá-la. De qualquer maneira, a promessa foi inútil mesmo... Ele não obteve o que pretendia... A divindade, obviamente, percebeu o erro dele e não lhe deu o conhecimento fácil que ele queria... Sabem, foi muito bom isso, porque o conhecimento não deve ser ganho, mas sim, alcançado. Senão, não damos valor a ele. Esse escolhido participou de e ganhou mais uma batalha; na terceira guerra que ele participou, ele passou seus poderes. Obviamente ele lutou ao lado de seu sucessor... Um escolhido só perde totalmente seus poderes - após passar a um sucessor - no final da guerra que ele começou. O novo escolhido não durou muito tempo... Já no outro combate ele passou seus poderes, seguindo a sucessão de vitórias do "bem". O novo escolhido sim teve um período maior... Ele participou e ganhou a próxima guerra... Seu nome era... Jânio. Antes que vocês me perguntem, eu lhes direi que ele foi... Ele foi... Meu... An... Ele foi meu antecessor e, também, obviamente, meu mentor. Na terceira batalha que ele participaria, Jânio decidiu passar seus poderes para alguém. Perspicazmente, ele montou uma escola, a fim de achar um aluno que pudesse receber seus poderes. Ele escolheu enfrentar a guerra com uma idade mais avançada... Isso levando-se em conta sua idade naquela vida... Entendem? Eu escolhi, dessa vez, enfrentar a batalha com dezenove anos... Ele escolheu enfrentá-la com uns... An... Cento e doze anos... Eu acho... Bom, o que importa é que ele era, para nossos padrões, bem velhinho... Entendem? Ele procurou por muito tempo um discípulo... Até que, um dia, apareceu na escola dele um aluno cujos pais o desprezavam e que tinha muitas ganas para aprender, além de um leve sonho de ser, de alguma forma, imortal... Esse aluno se mostrou bom... Um pouco desinteressado em relação às regras, mas... Bom, apesar de tudo. Os conhecimentos de magia desse aluno impressionaram Jânio. Além disso, seu bom coração, suas anciãs por ajudar a todos, seus sonhos, sua vontade de amar e ser amado... Tudo isso fez com que Jânio o escolhesse para ser seu sucessor. Os mais atentos de vocês já devem ter percebido que esse aluno era eu, em minha primeira vida... Sim, mesmo que vocês não acreditem, eu era assim mesmo... Mas a vida me fez perder grande parte do que eu era. Jânio me escolheu e eu, muito feliz, aceitei. Afinal, eu seria, de certa forma, imortal; além disso, eu poderia aprender muito com isso! Sim, o que mais me encanta de ser o "escolhido" é poder aprender cada dia mais! Aprender é bom... E, conhecimento é poder. É claro que eu jamais disse isso a meu mentor, porque isso o assustaria... Tampouco eu pensava em conseguir mais poder quando Jânio me escolheu... Mas, hoje eu compreendo que o poder é importante... Não é o que realmente define o vencedor de um duelo, mas é importante nessa definição. Passamos por aquela guerra juntos... Porém, antes de vencer Lúcifer, Jânio morreu... Ele... Ele foi... Assassinado... Por Lúcifer. E como eu já havia perdido muito mais que meu mentor naquela guerra, deixei que a ira fizesse seu trabalho e venci Lúcifer usando a chamada Magia Negra: eu o venci com a Maldição da Morte, após, obviamente, lançar nele algumas Cruciatus. Não sei se a divindade ficou ou não insatisfeita, mas isso não importa... Afinal, eu compreendi que a chamada Magia Negra não é má, como a maioria diz. Não é o uso da chamada Magia Negra ou o uso da chamada Magia Branca que determina se você é um bruxo das trevas ou da luz, o que determina se você é um bruxo das trevas ou da luz é como você usa sua magia e para quê você a usa. Até agora, participei de três guerras e, venci as três usando a chamada Magia Negra. Fiz o mal? Não, eu livrei o mundo do mal. Não devemos ter preconceito contra um tipo de magia... Não importa que magia você usa nas batalhas, o que importa é como e para quê você a usa. Jamais torturei pessoas que não podiam se defender... Jamais torturei um inocente. Agora, vocês passarão por uma guerra, muito pior que aquela que vocês viveram contra Voldemort, muito pior que qualquer outra guerra! Vocês enfrentarão o "Apocalípce"! E eu só tenho um conselho: estejam preparados, porque ninguém poderá escapar. Ninguém poderá ficar neutro, ninguém poderá fugir! Não importa para onde você vá, a guerra estará lá também, a guerra estará no mundo todo e, queira você ou não, você participará dela. Portanto, meus caros, estejam preparados! É por isso que eu lhes estou contando tudo isso e, é por isso que eu lhes prepararei.

Nesse momento, a sala voltou ao normal. Abel, após um tempo, falou:

- Entreguem-me os trabalhos, por favor.

Após a entrega dos trabalhos, o docente encerrou a aula:

- Muito bem! Por hoje, nossa aula terminou! Até amanhã!

O sinal tocou nesse exato momento e todos se foram.

No resto do Domingo de nossos alunos não há nada que valha a pena relatar. Eles jantaram e depois foram dormir, não sem antes conversar um pouco, é claro.

Do resto do dia de nosso estimado Professor Oliveira não podemos, no entanto, dizer o mesmo.

- Olá, Atena! - Abel disse, alegremente, quando acabou a aula e ele pôde voltar à sua "casa".

- Olá! - Respondeu a garota.

- Bem, sei que você, provavelmente, quer falar comigo... Mas... Preciso levar Catxerê de volta... Prometo que, quando eu voltar, conversamos e, você poderá fazer as perguntas que quiser, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Abel.

- Quer vir comigo?

- Posso?

- Claro! As amazonas não vão se importar... Você é uma garota... Se fosse um menino, aí sim haveria problemas, mas... Como você é menina, não haverá problema nenhum.

- Que bom! - Atena falou, pulando de alegria. - Abel... Quando voltarmos... Eu... Poderei te perguntar... O que eu quiser?

- Sim, Atena.

- E... - A garota duvidou; afinal, Abel era experto... Quem garantiria que ele responderia? Entre poder perguntar e obter uma resposta, há uma grande diferença. - Você me responderá sinceramente?

- Sim. - Respondeu Abel. - Atena, você tem minhas lembranças... De que adiantaria minhas negativas? Precisamos, definitivamente, esclarecer suas dúvidas, sejam elas quais forem.

Após um tempo, Catxerê se uniu aos dois.

Os três foram ao território das amazonas, usando, como transporte, o anel do Professor Oliveira. Chegando lá, os três entraram no lugar onde as amazonas viviam.

- Muito bem, Cat, de volta à casa! - Falou Abel.

- É... - Catxerê assentiu, com um certo pesar.

- Não fique triste, Cat, nós nos veremos em breve. - Tentou animá-la Abel.

- Seria bom...

- Abel! - A prima de Catxerê veio correndo e o chamou. - Minha tia quer falar com você!

- E... Onde ela está? - Questionou o mestre de D. C. A. T..

- Na sala do trono.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com ela. Cat, antes de ir eu me despeço de você, ok?

- Tudo bem, Abel. - Respondeu a Princesa Amazona.

- Ah! - Lembrou-se o docente. - Você poderia cuidar de Atena pra mim, Cat?

- Claro! - A amazona aceitou, agora bem animada.

Abel se dirigiu à sala do trono. Ao chegar, ele recordou as várias conversas que manteve, naquela mesma sala, com a rainha das amazonas. É verdade que, no princípio, Naruna tinha uma grande resistência em aceitar sua presença ali, no território das belas amazonas... Todavia, com o passar do tempo, ela acabou se tornando uma pessoa muito importante para Abel, talvez a avó que ele nunca teve, já que seus avós morreram bem antes de ele chegar à família Oliveira. Após bater na porta e ouvir o costumeiro: "Entre!", o bruxo entrou, fechou a porta, colocou vários feitiços para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa e se sentou.

- É muito bom ter você aqui novamente, Abel. - Disse Naruna, serenamente, como sempre.

- É bom estar aqui também, Naruna. - Abel respondeu, sério. Afinal, ele sabia que as conversas na Sala do Trono não eram brincadeira. Conversas informais ocorriam em outra sala...

- Creio, Abel, que esta será nossa última conversa... An... Digamos... Normal.

- Como assim?

- Abel, não me resta muito tempo de vida.

- Ah, resta sim! Sinto que você tem energia vital pra mais uns... Vinte anos!

- Sim, Abel, isso é verdade. E eu teria energia vital para muito mais, caso eu não tivesse trocado grande quantidade de energia vital por uma filha... Sabe, ter filhos fora da época custa caro, Abel; aliás, tudo feito fora da época custa caro.

- É... Eu sei.

- Mas eu trocaria de novo, sabe? A energia vital que dei foi pouca... Catxerê é muito especial e, vale muito mais que a minha vida!

- Sim, isso é verdade. Catxerê é, realmente, muito valiosa... Eu daria a minha vida por ela.

- Não deveria...

- Por que não?

- Sua vida vale bem mais que a dela, Abel. Você é o "escolhido", tem que salvar o mundo, recorda?

- Naruna, a mim pouco importa o mundo! Jamais, nesses anos todos, lutei para salvar o mundo.

- Não? Então... Por que lutou?

- Sempre lutei para salvar as pessoas que amo.

A resposta, firme, comoveu Naruna. Ela continuou:

- Bem, não posso negar que meu lado de mãe fica feliz com isso... Ao menos minha filha estará em minhas mãos quando... Quando eu partir.

- Mas, Naruna, você ainda tem...

- Não, Abel. Sei que me resta energia vital para uns vinte anos, mas... Sinto que não viverei por muito mais tempo... Sabe, nosso grupo está dividido, Abel. O ataque que fizeram a Catxerê não foi por acaso. Há um grupinho que quer tomar o poder, mas não em uma luta justa... A influência de Lúcifer e suas sete Bestas Apocalípticas começa a fazer efeito, Abel.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Naruna... Até aqui?

- Sim, Abel, até aqui.

- Mas... Mas... Ele não pode influir aqui! Eu li...

- Há muitas coisas que você ainda desconhece, Abel. Já ouviu falar das Amazonas das Trevas?

- Já, mas... Elas não estão aqui! Não podem viver com vocês!

- Aquelas que já são amazonas das trevas realmente não, mas... Aquelas que ainda não se converteram... Abel, eu poderia vencer todas as amazonas que me querem fora do poder, se elas lutassem abertamente. E, claro, elas sabem disso. Contudo, eu não poderia contra um ataque velado... Eu não poderia vencê-las... Se... Se elas atacassem... Pelas costas. E, sinto que será assim, Abel.

- Mas, se você sabe disso, pode se prevenir!

- Eu não sou boa nisso, Abel. E, Catxerê também não é. Entretanto, como minha filha é sua escrava, ela conta com sua proteção. Vocês possuem uma ligação forte, muito forte! Você poderia, sem usar nenhuma magia conhecida, vir até ela e, ela também poderia ir até você. Nada pode deter a forma de magia que há entre vocês, porque ela é infinita, insuperável e indestrutível. Minha filha conta com sua proteção, mas não é qualquer proteção... Você não a rebaixou como escrava, apesar de que isso seria o normal... Você a trata como uma igual e, aliando-se isso ao vínculo que vocês têm... Bem, é uma magia realmente fantástica! É por isso que não me preocupo por Catxerê. Por outro lado, eu não tenho isso.

- Podemos dar um jeito... Sei que você não pode ser escravizada - e nem eu faria isso -, mas há outros meios de...

- Não, Abel, não adianta e... Eu não quero. Aceito minha morte... Acho até que é o momento certo.

- Por quê?

- Você não entenderia, Abel... Você ainda não está pronto para aceitar a morte. Sei que o que você quer não é a mortalidade... Não é por isso que você está tentando passar seus poderes... O que você deseja de verdade é viver eternamente com aquelas pessoas que você ama; porém, como isso não é possível, você se conforma com morrer com elas, porque sabe que vai encontrar com essas pessoas novamente em espírito e, assim, conviver eternamente... Entende? Você aceitaria de bom grado continuar com o papel de escolhido, se as pessoas que você ama seguissem com você. Estou certa?

- Sim, está.

- Você ainda não está pronto para aceitar a morte, Abel. Mas, eu estou. E sei que ela virá muito em breve. Então, há algumas coisas que preciso falar com você...

- Vá em frente, Naruna. - Animou-a o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts.

- Muito bem... Vamos lá, então.

A rainha das amazonas respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, pensou por um momento e, depois, começou:

- Primeiramente, quero te pedir uma coisa. Sei que eu nem preciso pedir isso, mas... Minha consciência me obriga... Pór favor, Abel, cuide da minha filha. Não sei se você vai se dar conta de algo que eu descobri... Não sei como seguirá a relação entre vocês... Mas... Seja como for, cuide de Catxerê.

- Eu a cuidarei, Naruna. Darei a minha vida por ela, se necessário for.

- E, se algum dia você descobrir... An... Algum... An... Sentimento maior... Por ela, saiba que você tem a minha aprovação. Se, porém, não for assim, eu apenas te peço que cuide para que ela seja feliz.

- Fique tranqüila, Naruna: eu farei tudo o que estiver a meu alcance para que ela seja feliz. - Abel prometeu, um pouco estranhado pela prévia aprovação dada por Naruna sobre um possível... Relacionamento maior que poderia, segundo ela, ocorrer entre Abel e Catxerê. Por que aquela aprovação?

- Muito bem, isso me deixa mais tranqüila. Agora... Uma outra coisa e, isso é também muito importante. Bom, há um livro que guarda grandes segredos das amazonas... Feitiços, poções, maldições, encantamentos... Enfim, todo o conhecimento de nossa... An... Raça. E, esse livro é guardado por nós... Na verdade, ele é responsabilidade da rainha do nosso bando. Evidentemente, agora ele é minha responsabilidade. Entretanto, nem mesmo eu posso ler o livro... Ele só pode ser lido por... Por... Um homem.

- O quê? - Assustou-se Abel.

- Sim, Abel, eu sei que parece irônico! E, realmente o é! Nossos maiores conhecimentos só podem ser aprendidos por um homem... Nosso feitiço mais forte (o "espelho da lua") só pode ser realizado por uma amazona que tenha um amor verdadeiro por um homem... Sei que é irônico! Mas, é assim, Abel. Esse livro está guardado... Ele está aqui há um bom tempo... E, sobre minha guarda há mais de duzentos anos. Eu posso - e devo - entregá-lo a alguém que o mereça... Mas, claro, que homem mereceria tal honra? Quem seria merecedor de ler nosso livro? Antes eu pensava que esse livro continuaria aqui por muitos milênios... Eu, como muitas amazonas, odiava os homens... Todos! Não importava se eram bebês, crianças, adolescentes, adultos ou idosos, eu odiava todo e qualquer homem! E meu preconceito era incrivelmente monstruoso! Porém, há algum tempo meus conceitos mudaram, Abel. Você os mudou! E, como eu não gosto de deixar testamentos, porque penso que devemos entregar nossas heranças ainda em vida... Pensei que sim, há alguém que merece ter o lendário Livro das Amazonas...

Naruna moveu as mãos e, então, uma gaveta (de um armário que havia no canto da sala) se abriu. De dentro dela, saiu um livro que voou até a rainha das amazonas. Em seguida, a gaveta se fechou. Naruna olhou para o livro e, depois, estendeu-o, entregando-o a Abel, dizendo:

- Toma, Abel, ele é seu. Cuide bem dele e, use-o com sabedoria.

- Mas... Mas... - Abel não acreditava. - Mas... Eu...

- Ele é seu, Abel. Pegue-o. - Naruna insistiu, em um tom que deixava claro que não havia réplica.

A seriedade no rosto daquela estimada anciã fez com que Abel de Oliveira aceitasse o livro sem replicar.

- Obrigado, Naruna. Prometo usar os conhecimentos deste livro com a maior sabedoria possível. - Abel agradeceu.

- Sei que isso ocorrerá, Abel. Agora... Mudando de assunto... Fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu achar aquela profecia sobre a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas... Isso é verdade?

- Sim, é sim.

- E... Você já desvendou a profecia?

- Não, eu ainda nem tive tempo de ler...

- Bem, se você quiser, podemos fazer isso juntos.

- Claro! - Aceitou o Professor Oliveira, muito feliz.

Abel sentiria falta dos conselhos, das ajudas, das conversas... Enfim, sentiria falta de Naruna, quando ela se fosse. E, ele torcia para que isso demorasse muito!

Retirando o pergaminho com a profecia do bolso, Abel questionou:

- E então? Posso ler?

- Vá em frente, Abel.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele leu:

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Agora será revelada a profecia sobre a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas. Será que o que Naruna disse é verdade? Ela estaria mesmo nos últimos dias? E... Como ficará Hogwarts agora, sobre o comando de Minerva MCGonagal? Não percam o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "AS SETE BESTAS APOCALÍPTICAS"! Onde está você?

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E aí? Gostaram?

Sei que este capítulo foi um pouco chato. Na verdade, não gosto de capítulos de revelações... Achei a aula um tédio! Haja! Que horror! Acho que eu ia dormir nessa aula... Ah, não... Melhor não, ou o Professor Oliveira me lançaria uma cruciatus e, bom, sou muito jovem pra morrer! Kkkkkk!!!

Muito bem, galera, este foi o penúltimo capítulo da primeira fase da fic. O próximo será o último e, depois, entraremos na segunda fase. Aí a aventura voltará a fazer parte da história.

Não prometo atualizar rápido, porque esses capítulos sem ação me dão muito trabalho... Acreditem, fiquei esse tempo todo tentando terminar este capítulo e, não sei se ficou muito bom... Mas deu muitíssimo trabalho! Então, tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, por favor.

Bom, espero seus comentários! Espero que vocês não desistam de mim! Calma, que a ação voltará novamente, mas eu preciso explicar algumas coisas antes disso. Até mais!


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: AS SETE BESTAS APOCALÍPTICA

CAPÍTULO 15

AS SETE BESTAS APOCALÍPTICAS

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, povo! Beleza? Espero que sim!

Vocês podem estranhar um pouco a formatação do texto, mas, o caso é que meu Microssoft Word está com alguns probleminhas aqui e, para evitar transtornos, estou usando outro editor de textos.

Bem, vocês podem reclamar de uma coisa que vou fazer... Sempre, no início de um capítulo, eu coloco o final do capítulo anterior, só para que vocês não tenham que voltar no capítulo anterior pra relembrar... Essa "retomada" geralmente não é muito grande. Entretanto, dessa vez será. Calma! Tem um motivo justo! Retomarei a conversa de Abel e Naruna desde o começo, porque é uma conversa importantíssima! Se vocês prestarem atenção nessa conversa, vocês conseguirão desvendar grandes enígmas da história. Então, fiquem atentos à conversa, ok? Ou, se preferirem, não façam isso e não desvendem nada... Fiquem na escuridão. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Eu sou mal, não? Kkkkkk!!!

Creio que este é o maior capítulo da fic. Espero que esteja bom! Vocês sabem, sou sempre sincero... E, acho que este capítulo ficou bom. Não ficou ótimo, nem excelente, não é minha obra prima, mas, ficou bom.

Peço que vocês leiam os comentários da minha Beta Reader no final do capítulo e também minhas respostas. As dúvidas e os questionamentos dela podem ser suas dúvidas e seus questionamentos, leitores. Então, não deixe de ler! E, se você tiver mais questões, é só mandar no comentário!

Bem, vamos responder a alguns comentários agora:

Comentário: "Nossa a fic é realmente muito criativa mas eu fiqui esperando muito a gina sei la ter alguma coisa com Abel mas tipo ela morreuuu ai sabe perdeu a graça

mas eu nao vou deixar de ler quem sabe ainda tem uma esperaça que ela volteiii hehehe. Pan Potter"

Resposta: Olá, Pan Potter! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Que bom que você gostou da fic! E, que bom que você continuará lendo. Contudo, não espere mais nenhuma relação entre Abel e Gina... O motivo você verá neste capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário! Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Abraços! E, seja bem-vinda ao grupo de elite dos meus leitores mais importantes!

Comentário: "Oi! Adoooooooro sua fic! vc escreve muito bem...e tem idéias ótimas! O Abel é tão "humano"...a estrutura do personagem é super bem montada...mas sabe sinto

falta de um pouco de romance...sei que o personagem principal não é o Harry, mas ele tá tão apagadinho...acho que deve vir a maior pancadaria por aí...rsrsrsrsrsr

não demora muito a postar não!

bjs

Carine".

Resposta: Olá, Carine! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Que bom que você gostou da história! E... Bem, obrigado pelos elogios! Sim, teremos romance na história sim,ok? Espero que seja bom... Não sou tão bom assim em escrever romance, mas, ele existirá na história. E... Bem, espero que o Harry apareça mais, mas... Isso está fora do meu controle. Sabe, eu vou lhe contar um segredo... Quem constrói a história são meus personagens, eu só escrevo. Seja bem-vinda ao grupo de elite dos meus leitores prediletos, os leitores que comentam! Abraços! Ah! Comente mais vezes, ok?

Comentário: "olá!!!nem foi tão chata o cap...confesso que não foi dos melhores... mas tá muito bom! foi necessário né??

Da um presente de natal pra gente... posta logo o próx cap!!! hahaha

Kaworu Kun".

Resposta: Olá, Kaworu! Bem, fico feliz que você não tenha achado o capítulo tão ruim... Sim, ele foi necessário. Há muito meus leitores me cobravam explicações e, agora elas estão vindo. Este capítulo, embora também seja explicativo, é bem mais legal! Eu prometo! Eu gosto dele e, você sabe, eu sou sincero. Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Valeu!

Bem, é isso. Comentários respondidos! Agora, antes da história, tenho que dizer algumas palavrinhas...

Todos nós fazemos nossas escolhas. Eu faço as minhas, nossos personagens fazem as deles e, vocês, meus estimados leitores, fazem as suas.

Ao longo desta fic, eu venho fazendo várias escolhas. Minhas escolhas agradam a uns, desagradam a outros, mas, o que se pode fazer? Nem Jesus Cristo agradou a todos! Quem sou eu para ter, então, tal pretensão? Não quero agradar a todos.

Aí vocês perguntam: por que estou lhes dizendo essas coisas?

O caso é que, neste capítulo, eu fiz escolhas importantíssimas, escolhas que desagradarão a muitos, mas que agradarão a tantos outros. Àqueles a quem minhas escolhas desagradarem, eu sinto muito; àqueles a quem minhas escolhas agradarem, excelente! Mas eu gostaria de lembrar que vocês também podem fazer suas escolhas: vocês podem seguir comigo, ou desistir da fic. Se você acha minhas escolhas insuportáveis, se você não as suporta mesmo, não faça críticas destrutivas: faça a sua escolha. Se, porém, você gostar das minhas escolhas, siga comigo! E eu serei feliz por isso. Se, ainda, você não gostar das minhas escolhas, mas quiser seguir comigo, você será muitíssimo bem-vindo também! Só evitem criticar minhas escolhas... Critiquem a estrutura da fic, a forma como ela está escrita, possíveis erros - que podem, claro, ocorrer -, enfim, critiquem construtivamente, mas evitem criticar meramente as escolhas, evitem a crítica destrutiva.

Sei que vocês não têm a menor idéia do porquê de eu estar falando isso agora, mas, quando terminar o capítulo, vocês entenderão. Neste capítulo, meus caros leitores, fiz escolhas realmente polêmicas. Então, já estou previnindo.

Agora, chega de enrolação e, vamos à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

O verdadeiro amor nem sempre prevalece, mas sempre vence.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

O Professor Oliveira finalmente falou aos alunos sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica. Atena se recuperou da última batalha e Catxerê conheceu Hogwarts, ou parte dela... Agora, no território das Amazonas, Abel de Oliveira conversa com Naruna - a rainha das amazonas - e a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas será finalmente revelada.

() HISTÓRIA:

Abel se dirigiu à sala do trono. Ao chegar, recordou as várias conversas que manteve, naquela mesma sala, com a rainha das amazonas. É verdade que, no princípio, Naruna tinha uma grande resistência em aceitar sua presença ali, no território das belas amazonas... Todavia, com o passar do tempo, ela acabou se tornando uma pessoa muito importante para Abel, talvez a avó que ele nunca teve, já que seus avós morreram bem antes de ele chegar à família Oliveira. Após bater na porta e ouvir o costumeiro: "Entre!", o bruxo entrou, fechou a porta, colocou vários feitiços para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa e se sentou.

- É muito bom ter você aqui novamente, Abel. - Disse Naruna, serenamente, como sempre.

- É bom estar aqui também, Naruna. - Abel respondeu, sério. Afinal, ele sabia que as conversas na Sala do Trono não eram brincadeira. Conversas informais ocorriam em outra sala...

- Creio, Abel, que esta será nossa última conversa... Ahn... Digamos... Normal.

- Como assim?

- Abel, não me resta muito tempo de vida.

- Ah, resta sim! Sinto que você tem energia vital pra mais uns... Vinte anos!

- Sim, Abel, isso é verdade. E eu teria energia vital para muito mais, caso eu não tivesse trocado grande quantidade de energia vital por uma filha... Sabe, ter filhos fora da época custa caro, Abel; aliás, tudo feito fora da época custa caro.

- É... Eu sei.

- Mas eu trocaria de novo, sabe? A energia vital que dei foi pouca... Catxerê é muito especial e, vale muito mais que a minha vida!

- Sim, isso é verdade. Catxerê é, realmente, muito valiosa... Eu daria a minha vida por ela.

- Não deveria...

- Por que não?

- Sua vida vale bem mais que a dela, Abel. Você é o "escolhido", tem que salvar o mundo, recorda?

- Naruna, a mim pouco importa o mundo! Jamais, nesses anos todos, lutei para salvar o mundo.

- Não? Então... Por que lutou?

- Sempre lutei para salvar as pessoas que amo.

A resposta, firme, comoveu Naruna. Ela continuou:

- Bem, não posso negar que meu lado de mãe fica feliz com isso... Ao menos minha filha estará em boas mãos quando... Quando eu partir.

- Mas, Naruna, você ainda tem...

- Não, Abel. Sei que me resta energia vital para uns vinte anos, mas... Sinto que não viverei por muito mais tempo... Sabe, nosso grupo está dividido. O ataque que fizeram a Catxerê não foi por acaso. Há um grupinho que quer tomar o poder, mas não em uma luta justa... A influência de Lúcifer e suas sete Bestas Apocalípticas começa a fazer efeito, Abel.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Naruna... Até aqui?

- Sim, Abel, até aqui.

- Mas... Mas... Ele não pode influir aqui! Eu li...

- Há muitas coisas que você ainda desconhece, Abel. Já ouviu falar das Amazonas das Trevas?

- Já, mas... Elas não estão aqui! Não podem viver com vocês!

- Aquelas que já são amazonas das trevas realmente não, mas... Aquelas que ainda não se converteram... Abel, eu poderia vencer todas as amazonas que me querem fora do poder, se elas lutassem abertamente. E, claro, elas sabem disso. Contudo, eu não poderia contra um ataque velado... Eu não poderia vencê-las... Se... Se elas atacassem... Pelas costas. E, sinto que será assim, Abel.

- Mas, se você sabe disso, pode se prevenir!

- Eu não sou boa nisso, Abel. E, Catxerê também não é. Entretanto, como minha filha é sua escrava, ela conta com sua proteção. Vocês possuem uma ligação forte, muito forte! Você poderia, sem usar nenhuma magia conhecida, vir até ela e, ela também poderia ir até você. Nada pode deter a forma de magia que há entre vocês, porque ela é infinita, insuperável e indestrutível. Minha filha conta com sua proteção, mas não é qualquer proteção... Você não a rebaixou como escrava, apesar de que isso seria o normal... Você a trata como uma igual e, aliando-se isso ao vínculo que vocês têm... Bem, é uma magia realmente fantástica! É por isso que não me preocupo por Catxerê. Por outro lado, eu não tenho isso.

- Podemos dar um jeito... Sei que você não pode ser escravizada - e nem eu faria isso -, mas há outros meios de...

- Não, Abel, não adianta e... Eu não quero. Aceito minha morte... Acho até que é o momento certo.

- Por quê?

- Você não entenderia, Abel... Você ainda não está pronto para aceitar a morte. Sei que o que você quer não é a imortalidade... Não é por isso que você está tentando passar seus poderes... O que você deseja de verdade é viver eternamente com aquelas pessoas que você ama; porém, como isso não é possível, você se conforma com morrer com elas, porque sabe que vai encontrar com essas pessoas novamente em espírito e, assim, conviver eternamente... Entende? Você aceitaria de bom grado continuar com o papel de escolhido, se as pessoas que você ama seguissem com você. Estou certa?

- Sim, está.

- Você ainda não está pronto para aceitar a morte, Abel. Mas, eu estou. E sei que ela virá muito em breve. Então, há algumas coisas que preciso falar com você...

- Vá em frente, Naruna. - Animou-a o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts.

- Muito bem... Vamos lá, então.

A rainha das amazonas respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, pensou por um momento e, depois, começou:

- Primeiramente, quero te pedir uma coisa. Sei que eu nem preciso pedir isso, mas... Minha consciência me obriga... Por favor, Abel, cuide da minha filha. Não sei se você vai se dar conta de algo que eu descobri... Não sei como seguirá a relação entre vocês... Mas... Seja como for, cuide de Catxerê.

- Eu cuidarei, Naruna. Darei a minha vida por ela, se necessário for.

- E, se algum dia você descobrir... Ahn... Algum... Ahn... Sentimento maior... Por ela, saiba que você tem a minha aprovação. Se, porém, não for assim, eu apenas te peço que cuide para que ela seja feliz.

- Fique tranqüila, Naruna: eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela seja feliz. - Abel prometeu, um pouco estranhado pela prévia aprovação dada por Naruna sobre um possível... Relacionamento maior que poderia, segundo ela, ocorrer entre Abel e Catxerê. Por que aquela aprovação?

- Muito bem, isso me deixa mais tranqüila. Agora... Uma outra coisa e, isso é também muito importante. Bom, há um livro que guarda grandes segredos das amazonas... Feitiços, poções, maldições, encantamentos... Enfim, todo o conhecimento de nossa... Raça. E, esse livro é guardado por nós... Na verdade, ele é responsabilidade da rainha do nosso bando. Evidentemente, agora ele é minha responsabilidade. Entretanto, nem mesmo eu posso ler o livro... Ele só pode ser lido por... Por... Um homem.

- O quê? - Assustou-se Abel.

- Sim, Abel, eu sei que parece irônico! E, realmente o é! Nossos maiores conhecimentos só podem ser aprendidos por um homem... Nosso feitiço mais forte (o "espelho da lua") só pode ser realizado por uma amazona que tenha um amor verdadeiro por um homem... Sei que é irônico! Mas, é assim, Abel. Esse livro está guardado... Ele está aqui há um bom tempo... E, sobre minha guarda há mais de duzentos anos. Eu posso - e devo - entregá-lo a alguém que o mereça... Mas, claro, que homem mereceria tal honra? Quem seria merecedor de ler nosso livro? Antes eu pensava que esse livro continuaria aqui por muitos milênios... Eu, como muitas amazonas, odiava os homens... Todos! Não importavam se eram bebês, crianças, adolescentes, adultos ou idosos, eu odiava todo e qualquer homem! E meu preconceito era incrivelmente monstruoso! Porém, há algum tempo meus conceitos mudaram, Abel. Você os mudou! E, como eu não gosto de deixar testamentos, porque penso que devemos entregar nossas heranças ainda em vida... Pensei que sim, há alguém que merece ter o lendário Livro das Amazonas...

Naruna moveu as mãos e, então, uma gaveta (de um armário que havia no canto da sala) se abriu. De dentro dela saiu um livro que voou até a rainha das amazonas. Em seguida, a gaveta se fechou. Naruna olhou para o livro e, depois, estendeu-o, entregando-o a Abel, dizendo:

- Toma, Abel, ele é seu. Cuide bem dele e, use-o com sabedoria.

- Mas... Mas... - Abel não acreditava. - Mas... Eu...

- Ele é seu, Abel. Pegue-o. - Naruna insistiu, em um tom que deixava claro que não havia réplica.

A seriedade no rosto daquela estimada anciã fez com que Abel de Oliveira aceitasse o livro sem replicar.

- Obrigado, Naruna. Prometo usar os conhecimentos deste livro com a maior sabedoria possível. - Abel agradeceu.

- Sei que isso ocorrerá, Abel. Agora... Mudando de assunto... Fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu achar aquela profecia sobre a localização das sete Bestas Apocalípticas... Isso é verdade?

- Sim, é sim.

- E... Você já desvendou a profecia?

- Não, eu ainda nem tive tempo de ler...

- Bem, se você quiser, podemos fazer isso juntos.

- Claro! - Aceitou o Professor Oliveira, muito feliz.

Abel sentiria falta dos conselhos, das ajudas, das conversas... Enfim, sentiria falta de Naruna quando ela se fosse. E, ele torcia para que isso demorasse muito!

Retirando o pergaminho com a profecia do bolso, Abel questionou:

- E então? Posso ler?

- Vá em frente, Abel.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele leu:

- Os sete pilares do mal, que sustentam a imortalidade do demo em sua toca, escondem-se em sete lugares; os sete sustentáculos das trevas, que devem ser destruídos na ordem mencionada nesta profecia, escondem-se, porque temem a luz. O primeiro pilar está na morada dos deuses; o segundo, no lugar onde até mesmo o demo não vai; o terceiro está "ensinando" na terra do carnaval e do futebol; o quarto está na mansão do herdeiro do mal; o quinto está na maior floresta mágica do mundo; o sexto está no deserto do faraó e o sétimo está no continente perdido. Eis aqui a ordem, eis o caminho a percorrer, eis a trilha da vitória.

Quando Abel acabou a leitura, Naruna exclamou:

- Incrível! Tenho algumas idéias...

- Espere, Naruna... Acho que estamos sendo observados... Mas... Quem estaria aqui? Estranho... Tenho essa sensação há algum tempo... Mais precisamente... Desde a última batalha...

- Eu também sinto que alguém nos observa, Abel... Mas não é um espírito encarnado, é, certamente, um fantasma oculto.

- Um fantasma oculto? Mas... Por que um fantasma ficaria oculto? Os fantasmas só ficam ocultos quando são punidos pela divindade, por algum crime muito grave que cometeu! E... Por que o fantasma me seguiria?

- Todo fantasma possui algo que o liga à terra, Abel, talvez esse algo, desse fantasma oculto, seja você. Talvez você seja a vítima do crime desse fantasma.

- Não entendo!

- Abel, nossos espíritos fazem conexões, diversas conexões ao longo de nossas vidas carnais. Essas conexões são construídas e rompidas ao longo de nossa existência, por vários motivos. O amor e o ódio são as duas matérias-prima para essas conexões. Quanto ao ódio... Bem, você pode ter quantas conexões quiser, ou quantas você puder suportar, não há uma lei que fale sobre elas... Por outro lado, as conexões feitas por amor seguem uma lei... Uma simples lei: só pode haver uma conexão para cada tipo de amor. Como você sabe, o ódio é único, simplório; o amor, porém, é variado, há vários tipos de amor: o amor entre uma mãe e um filho e vice-versa, o amor entre um pai e um filho e vice-versa, o amor entre irmãos, entre demais familiares, entre amigos, entre colegas, entre vizinhos, entre conhecidos e, um dos mais sublimes... O amor entre um homem e uma mulher, o amor que há entre um casal. Para cada tipo de amor, só pode haver uma única conexão; dessa forma, se uma conexão é feita e existir uma outra, essa outra é destruída.

- Espera! Isso quer dizer que não podemos conectar nossos espíritos com dois irmãos?

- Não, Abel... Você não ama dois irmãos do mesmo modo... São amores diferentes. Se for do mesmo modo uma conexão anulará a outra.

- Ah, acho que eu entendo... Mais ou menos.

- Há, porém, uma exceção nessa regra.

- Qual?

- Existem espíritos que usam magia-negra para forçar conexões. Nesses casos, a divindade permite que a vítima construa outra conexão do mesmo tipo e espontânea, a fim de que, quando o espírito criminoso tentar obrigar a vítima a se submeter à conexão forçada, a vítima possa lutar contra isso e escolher a melhor conexão. É claro que o espírito criminoso é punido, mas... Uma hora a vítima terá de enfrentá-lo. Creio, Abel, que esse é o seu caso... Você poderá escolher o momento de enfrentar o espírito criminoso, mas você terá de enfrentá-lo, ou a conexão forçada atrapalhará muito sua vida.

- Bem... E... Como eu faço para enfrentá-lo?

Concentre-se no seu espírito, concentre-se no que o seu espírito sente... E eu sei que você é capaz de fazer isso! Tente sentir o outro espírito, aponte sua varinha para ele e diga: revele-se.

Abel se concentrou. Após um tempo de concentração, ele pôde sentir o espírito de um fantasma que estava ligado a ele. De quem seria esse espírito? Concentrando-se mais, Abel de Oliveira apontou sua varinha para o espírito do fantasma e ordenou:

- Revele-se!

E, nesse exato momento, o Professor Oliveira foi surpreendido.

- Gina? - Questionou Abel, incrédulo.

- Exatamente! - Respondeu o fantasma de Gina Weasley, agora visível. - Olá, Professor Oliveira! Tudo bem com você?

- Olá, Gina. - Abel respondeu, sério. - Eu já tive dias melhores... Já tive momentos melhores. Entretanto, isso não importa agora. Bem... Explique-se! - Abel ordenou, em um tom de voz nada amigável.

- O que você quer que eu explique, Professor Oliveira? - O fantasma de Gina perguntou, sorrindo, com um tom de voz muito doce.

- Tudo, Gina. - Respondeu Abel, com um tom de voz firme e gélido. - Por que não começa explicando a razão pela qual você se tornou um fantasma? Obviamente, tenho minhas próprias conclusões, mas prefiro ouvir de você. Sei que um fantasma precisa de uma conexão com o mundo carnal para ser um fantasma. Há dois tipos de conexão: a conexão com um ser vivo, que é proibida, e a conexão com um ser inanimado. As conexões com seres vivos devem ser conexões entre almas... Elas não são aconselháveis... São até proibidas! As conexões com seres brutos são comuns entre fantasmas... E então, Gina? O que te fez tornar um fantasma?

- Ah... Bem, eu não sou muito fã de regras, sabia? O que me mantém como fantasma é uma conexão com um ser humano... É a minha conexão com você, Abel. Antes de você se reencarnar como Abel de Oliveira e, claro, antes de eu me reencarnar como Gina Weasley, sem que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo você, eu lancei duas magias proibidas: a primeira, construiu uma conexão forçada entre nossas almas; a segunda, fez com que, após minha morte, eu lembrasse de todas as minhas vidas. Agora eu sou um fantasma que se lembra de todas as suas vidas e, isso é proibido! Mas... Que importa? Agora posso ficar com você!

- Ah! Então, você fez uma conexão forçada, não é?

- Exato! Conexões espontâneas demoram muito a se construir... Daí eu decidi construir uma conexão de amor mais rápido! Isso não é maravilhoso?

- Então, foi por isso que, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti como se você fosse a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, não foi?

- Exato!

- E foi por isso também que, quando você morreu, eu não senti nada! - Abel mais afirmou que perguntou. - A conexão ficou mais fraca, devido à sua punição... Agora eu entendo! Agora eu entendo tudo!

O sorriso de Gina se ampliou. Todavia, quando ela viu a cara de decepção e desprezo da pessoa que ela mais amava na vida, seu sorriso se desbotou.

- Você jogou baixo, Virgínia, - o Professor Oliveira falou, com um tom de total decepção e desprezo na voz e, em seguida, concluiu, agora com determinação e raiva - e vai pagar por isso!

A caçula Weasley se assustou, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura e retrucou:

- Não, Abel. Antes eu não podia fazer nada, por causa da minha punição. Porém, agora que você me libertou da punição, eu poderei aumentar nossa conexão! Vou aumentar nossa conexão e você sentirá que me ama muito! E esse amor fará com que você me ressuscite, independentemente do preço a pagar por isso!

- Você não poderá fazer isso. - Naruna disse, calmamente. - Abel, você pode detê-la. Procure a conexão do mesmo tipo e espontânea que você construiu, concentre-se nela e você vencerá esta batalha. Lembre-se, Abel, que tem que ser uma conexão do mesmo tipo! Ou seja, tem que ser uma conexão espontânea construída com base no amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Então, Abel, concentre-se no seu amor verdadeiro!

- Acha que eu vou deixar que isso aconteça? - Gina retrucou. - Eu vou destruir essa conexão!

E Gina Weasley se concentrou, lançando uma magia que aumentava gradativamente a conexão forçada que ela tinha feito entre a alma dela e a alma de Abel de Oliveira. Isso provocou em Abel um sentimento de amor para Gina, parecia que ele a amava verdadeiramente e só a ela! Parecia que ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e que não havia mais nada além dos dois que valesse a pena!

Contudo, a caçula Weasley não contava com o fato de que Abel de Oliveira era mestre, ou melhor, mais que mestre em Oclumência. O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts afastou o sentimento provocado pelo aumento da conexão forçada entre ele e Gina e usou sua mente organizada para buscar seu amor verdadeiro. Ele reviu rapidamente, muito rapidamente todas as suas vidas; e então, percebeu que, se ele havia construído uma conexão espontânea baseada no amor entre um homem e uma mulher, isso foi feito nesta vida. Então, ele se concentrou em rever toda a sua vida como Abel de Oliveira. Quem poderia ser seu amor verdadeiro?

Abel de Oliveira pensou em seus pais... Sim, ele amava seus pais! Entretanto, a conexão entre ele e Gina não era baseada nesse tipo de amor. E quanto a Alana? Sim, ele amava sua irmã, mas era um amor entre irmãos, e não entre um homem e uma mulher! E Atena? Ele a amava sim, mas era também um amor entre irmãos, mas diferente do amor entre ele e Alana. E foi então que Abel se lembrou de Catxerê. Ah, Catxerê, a doce, meiga e terna Princesa Amazona! Ele a amava?

Se havia alguma dúvida, tudo ficou esclarecido porque, assim que Abel pensou em Catxerê, a magia lançada por Gina (a qual era, agora, um fantasma) parou. Abel, então, concentrou-se na conexão entre ele e Catxerê e usou a energia dessa conexão para atacar a conexão forçada entre ele e Gina. Sim, isso foi muitíssimo eficaz! A conexão que a caçula Weasley forçou entre ela e o Professor Oliveira diminuiu muito.

Nesse momento, Naruna disse:

- Concentre-se no seu amor verdadeiro, Abel, desenhe uma faca com sua varinha e diga as palavras: _Conectio Finitum_.

Abel se concentrou, mentalizou seu amor verdadeiro e, antes que ele fizesse o que Naruna disse, Gina protestou:

- Você não pode fazer isso, Abel! Eu te amo! E, tenho certeza de que você me ama! Eu sacrifiquei minha vida por você! E sei que você faria o mesmo por mim!

Abel de Oliveira respondeu friamente e de modo sarcástico e calmo:

- Um pouquinho do que você disse é certo, Virgínia. Sim, é verdade que você se sacrificou por mim. Entretanto, eu tenho dúvidas, muitíssimas dúvidas sobre o seu suposto amor por mim... Quem ama não usa uma magia proibida para forçar uma conexão. Quem amaVirgínia, é capaz de se alegrar com a felicidade do outro, mesmo que o outro ame outra pessoa. Quem ama, Virgínia, faz a coisa certa, e não a fácil. Quanto às suas outras afirmações... Bom, não, eu não te amo e, não, eu jamais sacrificaria a minha vida por você. Agora, Virgínia, é hora de quebrar sua maldita conexão!

Abel se concentrou novamente, mentalizou seu amor verdadeiro, desenhou no ar uma faca com sua varinha e bradou, com uma voz forte, determinada e poderosa:

- _Conectio Finitum_!

- Não! - Gina gritou, desesperada.

Entretanto, ela nada pôde fazer: a conexão foi quebrada e ela foi jogada longe, batendo contra um muro invisível e caindo pesadamente no chão, como se fosse de carne e osso.

- Nããããoooooo! - Gina Weasley berrou ainda mais alto, extremamente frustrada.

Catxerê levou Atena para o seu quarto. Ela não deixava qualquer pessoa entrar nele, nem mesmo sua prima, que era sua melhor amiga, podia entrar lá; apenas sua mãe e Abel podiam. Mas ela confiava em Atena. O por quê, ela não sabia exatamente. Talvez fosse porque a garota se parecia tanto com Abel, ou porque Atena era uma linda criança... Catxerê não sabia, mas confiava e gostava bastante de Atena.

Atena era muito curiosa. Ela tinha várias lembranças na sua mente, mas todas elas eram inúteis, porque não tinham significado nenhum, uma vez que ela não viveu nada daquilo. Ah, não, talvez não fosse bem assim, talvez aquelas lembranças tivessem sim sua utilidade em alguns momentos, mas... Não lhe pertenciam. Atena queria construir suas próprias lembranças. Com o maior prazer, Catxerê respondia a todas as perguntas feitas por Atena sobre as amazonas.

Em um certo momento, porém, a princesa amazona sentiu que Abel estava em dificuldades, ou que, pelo menos, algo muito importante estava acontecendo com ele. Então, como sempre fazia, ela se concentrou na conexão que havia entre os dois e pôde ver tudo o que estava acontecendo na sala do trono. Abel não se importaria com isso... Ele fazia o mesmo quando algo acontecia com ela. No momento em que Catxerê viu Abel, frente a frente com o fantasma de Gina Weasley, o coração da amazona bateu mais forte, muito forte! Ela ficou apreensiva. E se Abel amasse a caçula Weasley? O que ela, Catxerê, devia fazer? A amazona decidiu não interferir. Se Abel estivesse feliz, fosse com quem fosse, ela aceitaria e seria também feliz. No entanto, quando ela viu tudo o que aconteceu, ela percebeu que Abel de Oliveira não escolheu Gina Weasley e, isso, trouxe muitíssima felicidade à amazona. Sim, Abel a havia escolhido! Então, ela poderia intervir; ela daria a Gina Weasley o castigo merecido pelo crime abominável que esta cometera.

Catxerê, então, disse:

- Atena, preciso resolver um pequeno problema... Eu volto assim que eu puder! Você se importa de ficar aqui me esperando?

- É claro que não! - Respondeu Atena, sorrindo. Em seguida, a menina completou: - O... An... Pequeno problema... Envolve Abel, não é?

- Sim... Mas... Não é nada grave.

- Vá em frente!

- Não saia daqui, tudo bem? Aqui você está segura!

- Não se preocupe! Eu ficarei aqui.

E Catxerê foi para a sala do trono; Atena cumpriu o que prometeu e ficou no quarto de Catxerê, esperando a Amazona.

Gina Weasley olhava agora com temor para a cara de seu ex-professor de D. C. A. T. e a expressão de desprezo de Abel era assustadora. O docente, então, falou:

- Muito bem, Virgínia, agora é hora de dizer adeus!

- Não faça isso, Abel! - A pequena Weasley rogou.

- Adeus, Virgínia! - Abel sentenciou, irredutível.

Então, ele apontou sua varinha para Gina Weasley e bradou:

- _Plasma Ex_...

- Espere, Abel. - Uma voz doce, meiga, terna e infantil o interrompeu.

Nesse momento, Abel reconheceu a voz, olhou para a porta da sala do trono e viu uma bela amazona, uma princesa, parada, ali, na porta. Então, um sorriso apareceu no rosto do nosso estimado Professor Oliveira.

- Cat! - Abel reconheceu. - Mas... Como...?

- Eu senti que algo importante estava acontecendo com você, Abel. - A amazona explicou. - Então, eu me concentrei e vi Virgínia aí, com você... A princípio pensei que você a ressussitaria... Pensei que você a queria aí... E então eu decidi não interferir. No entanto, quando eu vi o que realmente acontecia, eu decidi vir e dar o que Virgínia merece. Por favor, Abel, deixe-a comigo! Prometo que ela pagará muito caro por tudo o que fez!

O sorriso no rosto de Abel se ampliou e ele aquiesceu:

- Fique à vontade, Cat!

Ver Abel brindar aquela amazona com aquele sorriso doeu profundamente no coração de Gina. Ah, aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso que foi dela, na primeira vida de Abel... Aquele sorriso agora era de uma amazona! Uma maldita amazona! Não, ela não podia permitir!

- Eu não vou ficar parada aqui esperando seu ataque, sabia? - Gina falou, com ódio, encarando a princesa amazona.

- Mas eu não espero que você fique parada mesmo... - Catxerê respondeu.

No auge do seu ódio, Gina apontou sua mão fantasmagórica para Catxerê e enunciou:

- _Infectus_!

Aquelas coisinhas parecidas com Vírus ampliados saíram da mão de Gina Weasley. Entretanto, Abel de Oliveira saltou e se colocou na frente de Catxerê, protegendo-a, usando seu próprio corpo como escudo. Em seguida, ele apontou sua varinha na direção daqueles "Vírus ampliados", que agora iam na direção dele, e lançou:

- _Anti-corpus_!

Da varinha do Professor Oliveira saíram coisinhas parecidas com umas bolinhas muito ampliadas, que envolveram os "Vírus Ampliados" e os destruíram, explodindo em seguida.

- O... O... O quê? - Gina murmurou, incrédula. - Como? Meu ataque era indefensável!

- Não, Virgínia, seu ataque era plenamente defensável. O que acontece é que poucos conhecem a forma de anular o "Infectus". - Abel respondeu. - Agora, Virgínia... Eu te aconselho a não lutar! Afinal, seu destino está selado mesmo! Se você lutar, você sofrerá mais, sabe?

- Minha luta não é com você, Abel! - Gina falou.

- Sim, agora é! - Retrucou o professor de Hogwarts. - Eu não interferiria... Eu deixaria Catxerê cuidar de você, mas... Você cometeu um grave erro! Você levantou a mão contra uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim! E, agora, antes de te entregar para Catxerê, você pagará pelo que tentou fazer! - E Abel apontou sua varinha para Gina Weasley, lançando rapidamente, sem dar tempo para que Gina reagisse: - _Plasma Incarcerous_!

E cordas de plasma - o material formador dos fantasmas - apareceram e amarraram a caçula Weasley, imobilizando-a e impedindo-a de reagir.

- Agora, Virgínia, eu vou lhe mostrar que as imperdoáveis também podem ser lançadas em fantasmas! - Abel bradou, com ódio na voz. - Você se lembra da última aula, Virgínia? Eu estava ensinando a você e à sua turma sobre a Maldição _Imperius_. Bem, hoje você terá uma pequena aulinha prática sobre a Maldição _Cruciatus_. A Maldição _Cruciatus_ é considerada a maior tortura possível. É claro que há torturas piores, mas... Acho que poucos as conhecem ... Bem, a Maldição Cruciatus provoca uma dor insuportável! Parece que você está queimando, parece que milhões de agulhas te perfuram, parece que seus ossos perfuram sua pele... Mas... Você não tem por que acreditar no que eu falo... Você poderá comprovar por si mesma! Então, prepare-se! - E Abel apontou sua varinha e enunciou: - _Plasma Crucio_!

E, então, Gina Weasley sentiu a enorme dor da Maldição Cruciatus. Ela berrava de dor! Abel continuou explicando, como se estivesse dando uma aula:

- Na verdade, poucos bruxos sabem como lançar feitiços em fantasmas... Mas é fácil! É só desenhar uma esfera com a varinha, antes de fazer o movimento do feitiço... E, claro, antes de dizer a palavra que o invoca , diga (ou pense, no caso do feitiço não-verbal) a palavra "Plasma". Então, para lançar a Maldição Cruciatus em um fantasma, é só dizer, em vez de apenas "_Crucio_", "_Plasma Crucio_". Fácil, não é? Mas você pensou que eu não poderia te atingir, não é mesmo, Virgínia? Você pensou, provavelmente, que ficaria impune! Você é idiota, Virgínia.

O olhar de ódio de Abel ficava cada vez mais incandescente e a dor que Gina sentia só aumentava mais e mais!

Catxerê, então, aproximou-se de Abel, tocou no braço direito do bruxo e falou, brandamente:

- Acalme-se, Abel... Ta tudo bem.

Abel sentiu aquele toque, ouviu aquela doce voz e, aos poucos, foi se acalmando e a dor sentida por Gina foi diminuindo gradativamente. Após um tempo, o mestre de D. C. A. T. de Hogwarts baixou sua varinha, olhou de forma carinhosa para a princesa amazona e lhe disse:

- Cat, ela é toda sua! Vá em frente!

E ele recuou.

- Obrigada, Abel. - A amazona agradeceu.

Catxerê ficou, então, de frente para Gina Weasley, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Forçar uma conexão é um crime muito grave, sabia, Virgínia? - A amazona questionou.

- Eu já paguei a pena por isso! - Respondeu Gina, extremamente irritada. Ela nada podia fazer... Afinal, estava amarrada.

- Não, você ainda não pagou... - A princesa amazona retrucou. - Você apenas recebeu uma pequenina punição, mas não é nada comparado ao que você sofrerá.

- Não importa! Eu fiz isso por amor!

- Será mesmo, Virgínia?

- É claro!

- Pois eu acho que não. Logicamente, nós temos conceitos diferentes do que é o amor. Você pensa que o amor é uma posse, não é? Mas você está enganada, Virgínia. Quem ama, contenta-se com a felicidade do ser amado, mesmo que a felicidade dele seja outra pessoa...

- Ah, é? Se você estivesse no meu lugar, aposto que você faria a mesma coisa! Ou será que você ficaria feliz se Abel não escolhesse você?

- Virgínia, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa... A coisa mais verdadeira que existe nesse universo! Eu serei aquilo que Abel precisar que eu seja! E se ele escolher outra pessoa, se ele precisar que eu seja invisível, sim, eu serei invisível e ficarei feliz com a felicidade dele! Para mim não importa como as coisas vão ficar... Se Abel estiver feliz, eu também estarei feliz. E... Sabe por quê? A felicidade dele, Virgínia, é a minha felicidade, independente das circunstâncias. Isso, Virgínia, é o amor. É claro que eu não espero que você entenda isso agora, mas sei que um dia você compreenderá. Agora, Virgínia, é hora de você pagar pelo que fez! Mas, antes, eu tenho uma perguntinha pra você... Como você está com sua consciência?

- O quê?

- É que agora você será julgada pelos seus atos! O feitiço que vou lançar em você nunca antes foi lançado... Você será a primeira a recebê-lo! É um feitiço que só as líderes das amazonas conhecem... Mas não são todas... Atualmente, só minha mãe e eu o conhecemos... Minha mãe me ensinou e me disse para que eu o usasse apenas quando eu tivesse certeza de que queria usá-lo. Afinal, o espírito que o recebe pode ter um período maravilhoso, ou um período terrível, dependendo do que ele fez ao longo de sua vida celestial. Agora, você será julgada pelos seus atos e receberá de acordo com as suas obras! Bem... Pelo que imagino, você sofrerá bastante... Sua vida fantasmagórica termina aqui, Virgínia! E seu espírito será julgado! E então? Você está em paz com sua consciência?

Gina sabia que era o fim. Então, ela olhou para Abel e perguntou, derrotada:

- Você me odeia, não é Abel?

O bruxo respondeu, friamente:

- Não, Virgínia, eu não te odeio, porque você não é digna sequer do meu ódio. Eu te desprezo, o que é diferente.

- Muito bem! - Catxerê encerrou o assunto. - Espero que você esteja pronta para o...

E a princesa amazona apontou sua varinha para o fantasma de Gina Weasley, desenhou um martelo com a varinha e enunciou:

- Juízo Final!

Então, a capa de plasma que formava o corpo fantasmagórico de Gina foi destruída e o espírito da caçula Weasley ficou visível. Depois, um portal foi aberto e, dele, vários anjos apareceram. Houve, então, um breve julgamento, e Gina Weasley foi condenada a uma longa estadia no inferno. Em seguida, os anjos agarraram a jovem Weasley e a lançaram no portal que a conduziria ao inferno.

A princesa amazona se voltou para Abel e, olhando-o nos olhos, questionou:

- Ta tudo bem com você, Abel?

- Tudo excelente, Cat! - O feiticeiro respondeu, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo e Naruna não quis interromper. Catxerê, assim como Abel, tinha um belo e gigante sorriso no rosto. Os dois pareciam muito felizes. Nenhum dos dois dizia ou fazia nada, porque nenhum deles queria quebrar aquele momento maravilhoso. Depois de um tempo razoável, Abel disse:

- Você é fantástica, Cat!

- Você também é incrível, Abel! - A amazona respondeu. - Afinal, para se quebrar uma conexão usando magia, mesmo que seja uma conexão forçada, é necessária muita energia!

- Enquanto você estiver comigo, Cat, eu terei energia para mover, destruir ou criar universos.

- Eu sempre estarei com você, Abel, ou ao menos até o momento em que você não quiser mais que eu esteja...

- Isso jamais acontecerá.

- Nesse caso... Eu sempre estarei com você!

- Eu também sempre estarei com você, Cat. E isso é mais que uma promessa!

Agora sim Catxerê sorria de orelha a orelha! E o sorriso de Abel também não ficava atrás! Mais um tempo razoável se passou ,e só então a princesa amazona conseguiu sair do transe em que se encontrava. Ela falou:

- Bom... Eu... Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto... Deixei Atena lá e... Não acho que é muito educado deixar uma visitante sozinha... Então... Bem, quando você terminar de conversar com a minha mãe, você pode me encontrar lá, tudo bem?

- Claro! - Respondeu Abel. - Mas... Eu serei capaz de achar seu quarto?

- É claro que sim, Abel! Você tem permissão para encontrar e entrar lá quando você quiser!

E Catxerê se foi. Ela voltou para o seu quarto e continuou sua conversa com Atena.

Quando Catxerê saiu, Naruna disse:

- Excelente! Vocês dois fizeram um ótimo trabalho!

- Ah... Obrigado... - Abel agradeceu, um pouco sem-graça pelo elogio recebido.

- Eu sei que você está meio aéreo... Talvez no mundo dos sonhos... E isso é bom. No entanto, precisamos retomar nossa conversa anterior.

- Sim, claro.

- Bem, essa profecia é muito interessante! Vamos ver... A mim me parece que a primeira besta está na Grécia, mais precisamente na parte mágica do Monte Olimpo, a parte que os trouxas nunca viram... O que você acha, Abel?

- Concordo plenamente com você! Como é que você conhece tanto do mundo, se nunca saiu do seu território?

- Eu leio livros, Abel.

- Ah... Livros são realmente fantásticos!

- Agora, quanto à segunda besta, eu não tenho nem idéia de onde ela possa estar! Você tem alguma idéia, Abel?

- Sim, tenho. Há um e apenas um lugar que Lúcifer teme... Eu nunca pensei que uma de suas bestas fosse se esconder lá!

- E... Onde é?

- O subinferno.

- Oh, não! Será muito difícil destruí-la!

- Mais ou menos... Mas ir ao subinferno não será muito difícil para mim.

- Você consegue ir lá?

- Tranqüilamente. Sei como dominar as criaturas que lá estão. Não é fácil, mas não é impossível.

- E... Como?

- O ódio, Naruna. Quando você vai para as dimensões inferiores, o ódio significa poder e domínio... Mostre que você é capaz de odiar mais que todos e você será o líder. Você entende?

- Sim, claro. Dominar o ódio é a melhor coisa que um ser humano pode fazer... Afinal, se você domina o ódio, você é capaz de se controlar e de usá-lo apenas nos momentos adequados; se, porém, você não o domina, ele te dominará e você sofrerá muito. Bem... Quanto à terceira besta... Creio que a profecia fez uma piada muito engraçada! Ela está "ensinando" na terra do futebol e do carnaval... Muito engraçado, você não acha?

- É, é sim. Pena que eu não posso destruí-la agora... Ela está tão perto!

- Tenha paciência, Abel. A besta permanecerá aqui, escondida na Escola de Magias Brasileira, esperando por você!

- É, é verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, eu queria destruí-la logo... Pena que eu não posso. Bem, a quarta besta está na Mansão Malfoy, eu acho. Tenho planos para ela! Deixarei meu sucessor e seus amigos tomarem conta dela... O que você acha?

- É uma excelente idéia, Abel! Ele aprenderá muito com isso! Mas leve-o com você antes disso, para que ele veja como é a luta.

- Sim, eu farei isso. Eu o levarei para destruir as outras bestas comigo... Não sei se eu o levarei em todas as aventuras, mas, pelo menos em duas eu o levarei.

- Isso é ótimo! Bem, e quanto à quinta besta? Penso que ela está na Florândia, aqui no Brasil.

- Sim, é lá mesmo que ela está. A aventura aqui no Brasil será muito interessante...

- Sim, será. Bem, a sexta besta parece que está no Egito, no Deserto do Saara, não é?

- É, é sim. E pela mensão que a profecia faz ao Faraó, penso que ela estará próxima da pirâmide de uma das minhas encarnações... Nessa encarnação eu fui um Faraó e construí uma pirâmide fantástica! Acho que ela estará lá por perto.

- É... Parece que sim. Mas... E a sétima besta? Onde ela estará?

- Atlântida, Naruna.

- Atlântida? Mas... Como?

- Como eu não sei, mas o único continente perdido que eu conheço é Atlântida.

- E... Como você a destruirá?

- Bem, terei que conseguir permissão para entrar em Atlântida. Penso que não será tão difícil assim... Tenho alguns contatos, sabe?

- Ah, sim, entendo. Isso é ótimo. Bem, então o curso de ação é: Grécia - parte mágica do Monte Olimpo -, Subinferno, Escola de Magias Brasileira - Brasil -, Mansão Malfoy - Inglaterra -, Florândia - Brasil -, Deserto do Saara - Egito - (próximo à pirâmide construída por uma de suas encarnações) e, Atlântida - o continente perdido. Confere?

- Sim, é isso mesmo!

- Você terá aventuras muito interessantes, Abel. É uma pena que eu não poderei acompanhá-las! Há mais alguma coisa que você queira discutir comigo?

- Não... Acho que não.

- Então, pode buscar Catxerê... Sei que ela está ansiosa por vê-lo novamente!

- Até mais, Naruna!

- Até, Abel.

E o Professor Oliveira saiu da sala do trono e foi até o quarto da princesa amazona.

- Olá, Cat, Atena! - Cumprimentou o "Escolhido".

- Olá, Abel! - Responderam as duas, em uníssono.

- Você se divertiu muito, Atena? - Questionou o bruxo.

- Ah, sim, bastante! - Respondeu a garotinha.

- Isso é ótimo! - O feiticeiro afirmou.

- E aí? Como foi a conversa na sala do trono com minha mãe? - A amazona perguntou.

Atena também estava curiosa, ela queria muito saber o conteúdo da conversa. Entretanto, Abel não estava disposto a deixá-la saber de tudo; afinal, a garota tinha apenas dez anos de idade e, além disso, ainda não estava preparada para saber de tudo (precisaria de treinamento). Então, o bruxo olhou nos olhos de Catxerê e lhe mostrou tudo. A princesa amazona ficou muito satisfeita, porque Abel já tinha um plano de ação, um caminho a seguir, e não estava no escuro. Ela disse:

- Serão aventuras fantásticas, Abel.

- Sim, serão. - Respondeu o Professor Oliveira.

- Quando você irá para a primeira aventura?

- Ainda não sei... Mas não será na próxima semana... Creio que começarei no próximo mês, porque preciso de um tempo para me adaptar à nova rotina.

- Ah, sim... Entendo. Abel, esse seu anel... Você me disse que é um anel muito especial... Você me disse que ele pode gravar alguns lugares e, depois, ele pode ser usado para te transportar para esses lugares, certo?

- Sim, Cat... O anel que tenho no indicador da minha mão direita é chamado de Anel dos Oliveira. Na verdade, não é um nome muito original... O nome dele apenas indica que o anel só pode ser feito por um membro da família Oliveira. É tradição na família que os pais façam esses anéis para seus filhos e, nesses anéis, os pais colocam todo o seu amor pelos seus filhos. Nós, Oliveira, também fazemos anéis para presentear as pessoas que escolhemos como companheiros para a eternidade...

- Você deu o Anel dos Oliveira para aquela garota... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah, sim, Gina Weasley! - Atena perguntou.

- Não. O Anel dos Oliveira não é dado a qualquer um... Nós só presenteamos as pessoas que realmente escolhemos para viver a eternidade conosco... Por exemplo: eu só devo, segundo as tradições da nossa família, presentear alguém com o Anel dos Oliveira quando eu tiver certeza de que escolhi a pessoa certa para ser minha esposa, preciso ter certeza mesmo de que quero viver a eternidade com a pessoa e de que ela me corresponde, entende? - O Professor Oliveira explicou.

- Sim, entendo. - A garota falou.

- Isso, porém, não impede que eu dê outros anéis para outras pessoas... - Abel completou.

- Então, o anel que você deu a Gina foi um anel qualquer... - Atena mais afirmou que perguntou.

- Sim, foi. - Abel confirmou. - Meu anel tem alguns poderes interessantes... Por exemplo: posso gravar, nele, os lugares mais importantes para mim e, depois, posso usar o anel como meio de transporte para chegar nesses lugares; não importa a proteção mágica que haja nesses lugares, porque nada impedirá o anel de me transportar para eles. Outro poder interessante é que o anel pode ampliar meus poderes se eu quiser... Preciso dizer algumas palavras, mas, ele é extremamente eficaz. Os Oliveira são, por natureza, caçadores de vampiros e, dessa forma, produziram várias coisas para lutar contra eles. No passado, isso era vital para a sobrevivência da família, mas, agora, tanto eu quanto Alana dominamos algumas técnicas vampíricas, o que torna as coisas bem mais fáceis! E aí não somos tão dependentes assim do anel.

- Legal! - Atena disse, exultante.

- Bem, Abel... - Catxerê falou... - Eu gostaria que você gravasse meu quarto nesse seu anel... Isso facilitaria as coisas... Você poderia me visitar mais rapidamente, e eu não precisaria ficar te esperando. Seria bom, sabe? Por exemplo... Quando você estiver esgotado, como naquele dia que você veio aqui, você já viria direto a mim e não correria tantos perigos! Naquele dia, se eu não chegasse a tempo, você teria morrido! Se você tivesse vindo direto ao meu quarto, isso não teria acontecido. Outra coisa é que... Bom, minha mãe não está nos seus melhores dias e, se eu precisar de ajuda, você poderia chegar mais rápido...

- Tem certeza de que você quer mesmo que eu grave seu quarto no meu anel, Cat? - Abel perguntou.

- Claro! - Catxerê respondeu, veemente.

- Então, tudo bem. - O bruxo concordou.

Após fazer o que a princesa amazona sugeriu, Abel disse:

- Bem, é hora de partir.

Nesse momento, Catxerê fez uma coisa que jamais havia feito até então: ela correu até Abel e o abraçou fortemente. Abel sabia que tal gesto só era feito pelas amazonas para pessoas muito importantes para elas. A cultura das amazonas não lhes permitia sair abraçando a qualquer um... Abraços só eram dados às pessoas mais importantes para elas. Abel retribuiu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Abel. - Catxerê afirmou.

- Eu também vou sentir muito sua falta, Cat!

- Quando você tiver um tempinho, vem me visitar, ok?

- Claro! Mas... Agora, parece que a conexão que há entre nós cresceu bastante... Se você se concentrar um pouquinho apenas, poderá me ver...

- É, mas... É sempre melhor pessoalmente, você não acha?

- Eu não acho, Cat, eu tenho certeza! Qualquer problema aí, é só me chamar, tudo bem?

- Certo. Cuide-se, Abel. Não entre em perigos desnecessários!

- Não se preocupe, Cat, eu me cuidarei. E... O mesmo vale pra você!

- Eu me cuidarei também.

Os dois mantinham o abraço durante todo esse diálogo. Depois de um pequeno silêncio, eles se separaram e se despediram:

- Então, até breve, Cat. - Abel falou.

- Até breve, Abel. - Catxerê respondeu. - E... Até mais, Atena! - A amazona disse, sorrindo.

- Até mais! - Respondeu a garota.

- Vamos, Atena? - Abel chamou.

- Vamos! - A garota respondeu.

Abel e Atena tocaram no anel que Abel tinha sempre no dedo indicador da mão direita e os dois foram transportados para os aposentos de Abel em Hogwarts, mais especificamente para a Sala de Estar.

- Olá, Abel, querido! - Cumprimentou o quadro da mãe do Professor Oliveira.

- Olá, mãe! - Abel também cumprimentou.

- Há alguém na sua sala querendo falar com você, Abel. - A mãe do bruxo disse.

- Quem?

- Um aluno... O nome dele é... Harry Potter.

- Ah! Vou lá falar com ele. Você pode dizer a ele que eu estou indo, mãe?

- Claro, querido!

E a imagem da mãe de Abel desapareceu.

- Vitália? - Abel chamou a fênix que estava em um poleiro que ficava próximo ao teto da sala. A fênix desceu e pousou no braço dele e ele perguntou: - Você pode me ajudar?

A fênix transportou o docente para sua sala de aula e, lá, diante de Abel, encontrava-se Harry Potter.

- Olá, Harry! A que devo a honra de te ter aqui, na minha sala? - O mestre questionou.

- Professor, eu vim dar a resposta... Eu aceito ser o novo "escolhido".

- Excelente! Bem, como eu já devo ter dito, você poderá escolher alguém para te acompanhar nessa aventura... Mas tem que ser alguém que você ame, Harry, precisa ser alguém com quem você queira viver a eternidade! Você já tem alguém em mente?

- Tenho, mas... Eu...

- Tome o tempo que você quiser! O ritual que o tornará um "escolhido" será realizado mais tarde. Porém, eu lhe darei um duro treinamento! Amanhã você receberá os novos horários para as suas aulas e eu incluirei neles os dias e horários do seu treinamento. Todo mundo receberá horários novos amanhã, sabe? É que o novo professor de Poções chega e, também, chegará a nova professora de Transfiguração... Bem, Harry, boa-noite pra você!

- Boa-noite, Professor Oliveira.

E Harry saiu da sala. Abel, então, decidiu trancar a porta e voltar para a Sala de Estar dos seus aposentos. Vitália, a fênix de Abel, ajudou-o a voltar para lá.

- Bem, Atena, acho que podemos... - Abel começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Abel, posso falar com você? - Perguntou uma voz, vinda de uma cabeça que estava na lareira da Sala de Estar do Professor Oliveira.

- Claro, Victor! - Abel aquiesceu.

- Victor? - Atena questionou. - Quem é ele?

- Ele é o vampiro que me ensinou as técnicas do teletransporte e da leitura vampírica de pensamentos. Se você procurar nas suas lembranças, você o encontrará.

Victor entrou na sala pela lareira e cumprimentou:

- Olá, Abel, Atena...

- Olá, Victor! - Os dois responderam, em uníssono.

- Bem, Abel, eu vim rápido... - Victor falou. - Preciso te entregar uma coisa... Pegue!

E Victor estendeu um livro para o Professor Oliveira.

- O que é isso, Victor? - Abel questionou.

- Isso, Abel, é o diário do meu mestre, o diário do grande Conde Drácula. Há muitos conhecimentos nele...

- Mas, Victor, esse diário deve ser o livro mais importante dos vampiros!

- Sim, ele é, Abel. O próprio Drácula me entregou o diário, antes de ser morto por seus pais... Ele me pediu que eu entregasse o diário a você. Na verdade, eu só estou cumprindo ordens dele.

- Drácula pediu pra você entregar o diário dele pra mim? Ah, isso é... Inacreditável. E... Por quê?

- Quando você ler o diário, Abel, você entenderá. Aí tem muitas coisas de seu interesse...

- Eu não entendo...

- Drácula me pediu para te ensinar as técnicas do teletransporte e da leitura vampírica de pensamentos... E, ele também me pediu pra te entregar o diário dele quando eu achasse que você estivesse pronto e quando eu achasse que o momento era oportuno e... Bem, há muito tempo eu acho que você está preparado, mas, este é o momento mais oportuno, na minha opinião. Repito, Abel, que aí tem coisas do seu interesse! Portanto, leia o diário com atenção.

- Tudo bem, eu farei isso. Talvez nesse diário tenha alguns conhecimentos de que preciso...

- Tem sim... Tem isso e muito mais! Você vai gostar... Eu espero. Bem, Abel, voltarei para a EMB, tudo bem?

- Claro! Foi um prazer ver você novamente, Victor!

- O prazer foi todo meu, Abel. Se você quiser comentar alguma coisa do diário, estou à disposição!

- Tudo bem...

- Até mais!

- Até, Victor.

E Victor foi embora.

- Bem, Atena, acho que agora podemos ter nossa conversa. Pode perguntar o que quiser!

- Ah... Por onde eu começo? Sabe, Abel, eu tenho tantas lembranças na minha cabeça e... Eu não as reconheço! É estranho... Bem, primeiro, eu queria saber sobre esse Victor... Há uma certa contradição aí que eu não entendo... Pelo que vejo nas lembranças que tenho, Victor era seguidor de Drácula, o mais próximo do maior vampiro de todos os tempos... E, pelo que sei, seus pais...

- Nossos pais, Atena. Não se esqueça!

- Bom, tudo bem então... Eles mataram Drácula. Depois esse Victor te ensinou as técnicas dos vampiros... Algumas delas... Por quê?

- Ah, Atena... Acho que terei de te contar parte da minha história pra você esclarecer suas dúvidas... Mas, antes, eu quero saber... Há mais alguma dúvida?

- Sim... Na sua primeira vida, você amou... Depois, você deixou de acreditar no amor e, nesta vida, você voltou a acreditar nele... Por quê?

- Bom, é como eu pensei... Terei de contar parte da minha vida pra você. Não se preocupe, responderei a todas as suas perguntas. Bem, vamos lá!

Abel se acomodou melhor no sofá em que ele estava sentado e começou a contar:

- Tudo começou na minha primeira vida... Ou melhor, na primeira vida de que posso me lembrar... Meus pais eram mágicos. Eles trabalhavam para um Rei... Não importa qual agora. Quando eu nasci, meu pai ficou muito feliz... Ele queria que eu seguisse seus passos. Entretanto, eu me neguei. Ele queria que eu trabalhasse para o rei, mas eu queria o conhecimento. E, quando eu me tornei discípulo de Jânio, meu pai não gostou nada e me deserdou.

Flash Back

- O quê? Você se tornou discípulo daquele velho? - O pai de Abel gritava, com muito ódio na voz e no seus olhos. - O que você espera com isso? Isso não vai fazer você se tornar um bom funcionário...

- Basta! - Abel gritou, também com ódio na voz. - Será que você não entende? Será que sua cabeça oca não consegue compreender? Ouça bem: eu NÃO quero ser funcionário do seu maldito rei!

- Não fale assim do nosso rei! Ele é...

- Cale-se! Eu já cansei de ouvir falar nesse rei imbecil! Entenda bem... Eu NÃO seguirei os seus passos! Ouviu? Eu farei meu próprio caminho!

- É bom mesmo, porque, a partir desse momento, você não é mais meu filho! Ah! E... Leve com você aquele protótipo de ser humano que você chama de irmã! Eu jamais quis uma filha! Maldita mulher que não sabe fazer as coisas direito! Primeiro, um filho imprestável e, depois, ainda faz pior... Ainda me dá uma filha! Ah! Que nojo!

Fim do Flash Back

- Sim, Atena, eu tinha uma irmã. Ela se chamava Elena. Meu pai jamais quis uma filha... E quando ele descobriu que eu o enfrentaria e não seguiria seus passos ele amaldiçoou ainda mais a filha que tinha... Afinal, se fosse um filho, talvez pudesse seguir seus passos, não é? Bem, naquele dia, fui com Elena para o castelo de Jânio. Eu tinha onze anos e ela nove. Começamos a aprender muita coisa... Aprendemos vários feitiços... Jânio era contra o uso das Maldições imperdoáveis, ele era contra o uso da chamada Magia Negra... Idiota! Mas, naquela época, como ele era meu mestre, eu o respeitava e não usava a Magia Negra... Porém, isso não me impedia de aprendê-la, não é? Eu queria o conhecimento... E eu consegui. Aprendi muito e rápido, tornei-me o melhor de seus discípulos e, então, ele me propôs que eu o sucedesse como novo "escolhido". Eu tinha sede de conhecimento... Pensei nas possibilidades... Eu poderia aprender muito! Além disso, eu tinha - e creio que ainda tenho - um certo medo da morte. Então, eu aceitei na hora! E, pra falar a verdade, não me arrependo! Minha relação com Elena era a melhor possível. Nós éramos muito amigos, sabe? Jamais brigávamos! Tínhamos opiniões diferentes sobre algumas coisas, mas, nós nos respeitávamos e nos dávamos extremamente bem, ou ao menos era isso que eu pensava. Quando eu tinha doze anos, conheci uma menina, também com doze anos, que era discípula de Jânio como eu... O nome dela era Virna. Rapidamente nós nos tornamos amigos... E, quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu descobri que a amava. Ela também me amava e nós nos tornamos namorados... Ela me cobrava muito, sabe? O espírito dela é o mesmo espírito de Gina Weasley. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não notei a conexão forçada... É, pode ser que sim.

- Gina Weasley? Aquela que se sacrificou por você? - Atena perguntou.

- Sim... Aquela que se sacrificou por mim e... Aquela que criou uma conexão forçada entre mim e ela.

- Mas... Por que ela fez isso?

- Não sei, Atena... Não tenho nem idéia. Talvez ela pensou que eu era posse dela... Sei lá. Naquela vida ela já era meio possessiva, sabe? Cobrar que eu a ame depois de tantas vidas... Bem, é mesmo o estilo dela, eu acho. Naquela época, ela me cobrava muito... Mas eu precisava daquilo. Eu precisava saber que era amado... Afinal, meu pai só queria me mostrar como um troféu e, minha mãe,... Bem, ela jamais falou comigo. Agora, porém, é diferente. Eu não preciso de que fiquem me cobrando! Não preciso de ninguém em cima de mim se oferecendo! Ah... Voltando ao ponto... Continuei a aprender e me preparar para a guerra. Prometi a Virna que, assim que a guerra acabasse, nós nos casaríamos. Seria fantástico, sabe? Porém, isso jamais chegou a acontecer. A guerra foi horrível. Todos os alunos, menos eu, morreram. E, a batalha final foi a pior...

Flash Back

Abel e Virna corriam no meio do nada. O lugar onde o castelo de Jânio ficava agora era apenas um enorme, triste e sombrio deserto.

- Onde está Elena? - Abel questionou.

- Não sei... Eu não a vi. - Virna respondeu.

- Ah, não! Espero que ela esteja bem...

- Eu também espero, mas... Acredito que tudo terminará bem. E, depois, poderemos nos casar e formar uma bela família!

- Sim, poderemos.

- Você não parece muito animado...

- Como quer que eu esteja animado? Estamos no meio de uma guerra! E, sem perspectivas de um final agradável...

- Você é muito pessimista...

- Abaixe-se! - Abel gritou e, vendo que a garota não seguiria seu conselho, ele a jogou no chão e, logo em seguida, um raio verde passou exatamente no local onde o peito de Virna estava. - Eu sou pessimista, e você é desatenta! Preste mais atenção, Virna!

- Eu presto atenção...

- Não, você não presta! É a terceira vez que eu tenho que te jogar no chão pra impedir sua morte! Virna, estamos numa guerra! Acorda! - E Abel apontou sua varinha para trás de Virna e lançou: - _Reducto_!

Virna se virou e viu um inimigo agora morto... O "Reducto" de Abel o atingiu no peito e destruiu seu coração.

- Você matou ele! - Virna protestou, chocada.

- Sim. E daí? - Abel questionou, exasperado.

- O Mestre Jânio disse que não podemos fazer isso!

- Não, ele não disse isso.

- Disse sim!

- Não. O que ele disse é que não podemos usar Magia Negra... Ele jamais nos impediu de matar um inimigo.

- Você quer se tornar um monstro, é? Quer ser igual a Lúcifer?

- Ora, Virna, estamos numa guerra! Mortes ocorrerão mesmo, sabia? Se você não agüenta isso, posso achar um bom esconderijo pra você...

- Não, eu não vou deixar você ir assim, sozinho! E se depois você me deixa pra trás?

- Oh, não! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? _Reducto_! - Abel enunciou, apontando sua varinha para um outro inimigo que pretendia lançar uma magia nele. O inimigo também caiu no chão, morto. - Menos um! - O bruxo comemorou.

- Isso não é certo! - Continuou reclamando Virna.

- _Reducto_! - Foi a resposta de Abel, que lançou a mágica apontando sua varinha para outro inimigo que morreu sem nem ao menos saber que morria. - _Reducto_! - E mais um inimigo foi morto. - _Bombarda_! - E agora um grupo de seguidores de Lúcifer foi pelos ares. - Assim está bem melhor! - Abel comemorou.

- Você não me escuta? - Virna enfureceu-se. - Isso é errado!

- Ah, é? Bem... _Bombarda_! - Abel mandou mais um grupo de seguidores de Lúcifer pelos ares, ignorando olimpicamente Virna. - Isso é uma guerra, garota! Ou você mata, ou você morre.

- Exato! - Uma voz conhecida por Abel falou.

- Elena? - Abel questionou.

No entanto, a única resposta que ele teve foram duas palavras...

- _Avada Kedavra_!

E, ao mesmo tempo, Abel viu a imagem de Elena aparecer em sua frente e um raio verde que saía da ponta da varinha de Elena e ia na direção de Virna. Abel não reagiu... Ele ficou em choque... E o raio verde atingiu Virna no peito. A garota caiu, inerte, no chão. Abel questionou mais uma vez, incrédulo:

- Elena?

Mais uma vez, a resposta da irmã de Abel se limitou a um feitiço:

- _Crucio_!

Agora sim, Abel reagiu. Ele se desviou do feitiço e, pensando que Elena estava sob efeito da Maldição _Imperius_, ele lançou:

- _Finite_ _Incantatem_!

Sim, ele teve êxito. Todavia...

- Ah... Então você acha que eu estou sob o efeito da Maldição _Imperius_, não é? Tolo! Eu sou uma seguidora de Lúcifer!

- O quê? - Agora sim, Abel estava pasmo.

- Lúcifer me prometeu poder... Ele disse que eu poderia ser melhor que você... Foi o único que acreditou nisso! E eu não o decepcionarei!

- Não... Não é possível! Isso deve ser...

- Ilusão? Por que você não verifica? Pode verificar! Eu não sou nem uma cópia, nem uma ilusão! Verifique, se quiser! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Realmente, Abel verificou e a garota dizia a verdade: era mesmo Elena, a original. A garota não impôs dificuldades para a verificação de Abel.

- Elena... Eu... Eu... Não... Acredito... - A voz de Abel soava extremamente triste e estava cheia de decepção.

- Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Agora eu vou provar que sou melhor que você! Avada...

- _Expelliarmus_!

O feitiço de Abel atingiu Elena, lançando-a para trás e retirando a varinha dela.

- _Incarcerous_! - Abel enunciou, e seu feitiço teve êxito.

Após mais um movimento da varinha de Abel, Elena estava amarrada e suspensa no ar, de frente para Abel. Abel, então, encarou-a nos olhos e questionou:

- Por que, Elena?

- Ora! Você não sabe mesmo? Use legilimancia! Você não é especialista?

- Sim, Elena, eu o farei, mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você...

- Bom, se é assim... Eu sempre quis ser melhor que você... Porém, você sempre foi excelente! Sempre foi o melhor! Lúcifer me deu uma oportunidade, sabe?

- E você conseguiu o que queria, Elena?

- Consegui!

- Não! Você não conseguiu! Você jamais será melhor que eu! Sabe por quê? Você se vendeu, Elena... Você se vendeu, como uma prostituta! Sabe o que eu faço com traidores, Elena? Sabe o que eu penso sobre traição? Ora, é claro que sabe! Afinal, nós conversamos tanto sobre isso... Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu a torturaria, eu a faria sofrer muito! Porém, em respeito aos momentos felizes que eu vivi com você, vou apenas lhe dar uma morte indolor...

- Você não conseguirá fazer isso. Você jamais lançou uma imperdoável e, não é fácil, sabia? Você jamais conseguirá me matar!

- Sim, Elena, eu conseguirei. Quer dizer suas últimas palavras?

- Ah, sim, há uma coisa que eu quero dizer... Aliás, duas! A primeira é que você jamais conseguirá lançar uma imperdoável contra mim, porque você é sentimental demais! E, a segunda... Eu nunca gostei de você... Vim com você porque você era o único idiota que atenderia aos meus propósitos... Você não sabe quanto conhecimento eu adquiri com você! Você serviu aos meus propósitos... Até agora.

- É tudo? - Abel questionou, com um rosto impacível.

- Sim, é. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça de dizer... Eu te odeio!

- Adeus, Elena.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Abel se tornaram gélidos e impassíveis. E ele pronunciou pela primeira vez aquelas palavras, aquelas duas palavras que ele usaria tantas outras vezes...

- _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

E um raio verde saiu da varinha de Abel e atingiu o peito de uma muito surpreendida Elena.

- _Incendio_! - Abel lançou no corpo de Elena e o queimou. Em seguida, ele enunciou: - _Evanesco_! - E as cinzas desapareceram. Abel disse: - Eu não gosto de traidores.

E foi então que ele avistou seu mestre... Jânio estava lutando contra Lúcifer. Abel correu até o local da luta, só para ouvir:

- Acabou, Jânio! - Lúcifer falou. - _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

E a morte veio para Jânio.

Abel não acreditava. Ele havia perdido tudo. Ignorando todos os conselhos de seu mestre sobre não usar Magia Negra, Abel se voltou para Lúcifer com muito ódio no olhar:

- Maldito, Lúcifer! Você pagará caro por isso!

- Ah, é mesmo? E... O que você vai fazer? Vai me lançar um "Estupefaça"? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Você é patético!...

- _Crucio_! - Abel enunciou, surpreendendo seu adversário.

Lúcifer sofreu... Sofreu, como nunca até então havia sofrido. E, depois de muito sofrimento, Abel finalizou lançando:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

E assim Abel ganhou sua primeira batalha contra o Rei do Inferno.

Fim do Flash Back

- Depois desse episódio - continuou o Professor Oliveira -, eu não acreditei mais no amor. Venci as outras batalhas ou com Magia Negra ou com a Magia Suprema. Eu sempre era o "garoto estranho" nas famílias em que eu vivia... Eu me afastava dos meus pais e, eles, em troca, não faziam nada para impedir isso. Eles tinham medo de mim... Não, eu não fazia nada para que eles tivessem medo! Mas, quando eles descobriam sobre quanto poder eu tinha, eles me consideravam um perigo... Meus irmãos eram sempre afastados de mim e sempre, sempre me odiavam! Eu sempre era desprezado pelas minhas famílias! Quando eu me casava, eu fazia isso só por conveniência, só para não ser mais "anormal" do que eu já era, entende? Eu jamais amei nenhuma de minhas esposas. Agora, quanto aos meus herdeiros... Eu procurava sempre ser um bom pai. Afinal, eu sabia como era não ter pais decentes... Então, eu sempre os tratava com o maior carinho possível. Mesmo assim, muitos deles me abandonavam quando cresciam... Outros não faziam isso... Mas nada para mim importava realmente, além do meu conhecimento. Conhecimento... Foi meu sustentáculo, foi aquilo que me manteve vivo por todo esse tempo. Conhecimento, e também a vontade de manter o mundo salvo das trevas. E foi assim, até esta vida... Nesta vida, porém, foi diferente. Como sempre, eu tentei me manter afastado da minha família, mas, dessa vez, meus pais não permitiram. Eles me tratavam como filho realmente! E, quando souberam dos meus poderes, quando descobriram sobre a Profecia Apocalíptica, eles não me abandonaram! Ao contrário: eles conversaram comigo e disseram que estavam comigo, porque eu era parte da família. Bem... Eu sempre, em todas as minhas vidas, vigiava meus irmãos de longe... Sem que eles percebessem. Eu sempre cuidava para que nada de ruim acontecesse com aqueles que eu pensava que seriam boas pessoas... Nesta vida não foi diferente... Eu me mantinha afastado de Alana, mas olhava de longe... Ah, mas, o destino às vezes prega suas peças, Atena. Nós somos livres para escolher um caminho, mas não podemos fugir do nosso mapa, do nosso destino... Certo dia, nós estávamos acampando em uma montanha gelada... Alana queria subir até o topo da montanha, mas nossos pais disseram que não era seguro. Eu até teria obedecido, porque eu já gostava deles... Eu tinha cinco anos, e Alana três. Ela desobedeceu nossos pais... Ela subiu, sem permissão e, o pior, sem que eles soubessem. Eu, como sempre, não impedi, mas fiquei observando de longe... Subi também, mas a uma boa distância, de modo que ela não me visse. E foi então que...

Flash Back

Um enorme bloco de gelo ia rapidamente na direção de Alana. Abel poderia não fazer nada, mas, vendo aquela garotinha ali, aquela garotinha que parecia tão inocente e indefesa, aquela que sim, era sua irmã, ele não resistiu:

- _Incendio_ _Maximo_!

Alana estava assustada. Primeiramente, ela estava desobedecendo seus pais e, agora, um enorme bloco de gelo ia na sua direção... Ah, o bom é que ela morreria ali mesmo! Mas... Ela tinha medo... Não queria morrer ali! Sua cara de pânico, entretanto, foi substituída por uma expressão de perplexidade e surpresa quando ela ouviu a voz que disse algumas palavras e uma enorme barreira de fogo atingindo o bloco de gelo. Isso seria... Magia? E aquela voz era do seu irmão! Mas... Não fazia sentido! Será que ele sabia fazer magia? Isso seria fantástico! Alana não tinha nada contra seu irmão. Ela não se aproximava, porque tinha um certo medo de se aproximar e ele brigar com ela. Porém, ela não tinha nada contra Abel. E, agora, ele salvava a vida dela... Alana não sabia mais o que pensar... Eram muitos pensamentos na sua cabecinha!

Abel percebeu que o bloco ainda era grande. Então, ele teve uma outra idéia. O bruxinho correu até onde estava Alana e enunciou, apontando sua mão na direção do bloco de gelo:

- _Reducto_!

E o bloco de gelo foi partido em um monte de pedacinhos.

Abel se aproximou de sua irmã e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

A garota fez algo que surpreendeu Abel... Ela grudou no seu pescoço e chorou, muito, muito mesmo. Abel a abraçou e a confortou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. A garota chorava, com sua cabeça no ombro de Abel. Ele não teve forças suficientes para afastar a garota e agir friamente com ela. Ele a consolou, como pôde. Aos poucos, a menina se acalmou.

Alana, depois de ficar mais calma, separou-se de Abel e pediu:

- Por favor, Abel, não conte aos nossos pais! Se eles descobrirem, eles... Eles vão brigar comigo!

- Não se preocupe, Alana, eu não contarei nada a eles! - Abel respondeu, sorrindo. - Mas é melhor voltarmos, ou eles descobrirão...

A garota concordou e os dois voltaram.

O que Abel não soube naquela hora - mas depois descobriu, porque seus pais lhe contaram - é que sua mãe seguiu os dois a uma boa distância e viu tudo. No entanto, ela decidiu não dizer nada, porque pensou que aquilo aproximaria os dois irmãos e, ela estava certa.

Fim do Flash Back

- Depois disso, Alana e eu nos tornamos bons irmãos. E, além disso, minha família e eu nos aproximamos mais e mais. E eu voltei a acreditar no amor... Voltei a acreditar que, talvez - e apenas talvez -, o amor fosse uma boa magia. Mas o que me fez acreditar de vez no amor não foi isso, foi um outro acontecimento... Mas chegaremos nele em breve. Como eu já devo ter dito, os Oliveira são, por natureza, caçadores de vampiros. Meu pai tinha uma obsessão muito estranha por Drácula... Não sei por que ele o queria morto! Drácula havia sido sim um vampiro cruel, mas há uns duzentos anos. Nos últimos cem anos, ele se regenerou: reconheceu seus erros e não os cometeu novamente. No entanto, meu pai era obsecado pela morte de Drácula. Até agora eu não entendo o por quê. Bem... Em um desses dias... Um desses dias em que meus pais foram caçar Drácula, eu tinha sete anos e Alana cinco... Era noite e caía uma chuva torrencial.

Flash Back

- Abel, eu não consigo dormir! - Alana disse.

- E... Por quê? - Abel questionou, calmamente. Os dois estavam no quarto de Alana.

- Eu... Eu tenho medo! Tenho medo de que Drácula venha aqui e...

- Ah, não, não se preocupe com isso! Mesmo que Drácula venha aqui, eu duvido que ele nos faça algo...

- Mas nosso pai disse que ele é o pior vampiro de todos os tempos!

- Não, Lana, ele não é, ele foi, o que é diferente. Hoje Drácula já não é mais como antes.

- Então, por que nossos pais querem tanto a morte dele?

- Eu não sei, Lana... Mas sei, com certeza, que Drácula não é mais aquele vampiro cruel e malvado. Isso eu posso garantir!

- Então, nossos pais estão mentindo quando dizem que Drácula é cruel e malvado?

- Sim, eles estão.

- Mas eles dizem que é feio mentir!

- Sim, eles dizem... Mas eles também mentem, às vezes.

- Eu não entendo!

- Lana, toda regra só existe porque alguém a quebra, sabia?

- Então... Devemos quebrar todas as regras?

- Não, não devemos... Mas de vez em quando é necessário. O que temos que fazer não é respeitar todas as regras, mas sim saber o momento certo de respeitá-las e o momento certo de quebrá-las. Você entende?

- Sim, entendo... Mas... Como é que a gente sabe isso?

- Ah... Experiência... Com experiência... Cada vez que vamos crescendo, vamos adquirindo experiência e aprendendo quando devemos respeitar as regras e quando devemos quebrá-las. É por isso que os adultos são mais sábios que nós. Mas às vezes eles são também um pouco arrogantes... E aí cometem erros.

- A caça que nossos pais estão fazendo é um erro, então?

- Na minha opinião sim. Mas eles não precisam saber disso, não é?

- É... Eles não precisam saber. Mas, então, Drácula não é malvado?

- Não. Por isso, você pode dormir tranqüila!

- Ta bom! Então, boa-noite, Abel!

- Boa-noite, Lana! Tenha bons sonhos!

Alana dormiu tranqüilamente.

Abel, porém, foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta, travando-a magicamente. Em seguida, ele falou:

- Muito bem, Drácula, você sabe que nossa casa é protegida contra vampiros... Com apenas um toque na runa certa, você seria morto. Portanto, apareça! Eu sei que você está aqui!

E uma figura apareceu na frente de Abel. Drácula disse:

- Ah, sim, muito inteligente! Você sabia que eu estava aqui, sabia que eu te seguia e escolheu o momento certo para mostrar isso... O que eu não entendo é... Por que não me matou? Não que eu duvide da proteção da sua casa... Também não duvido de que você saiba usá-la...

- Eu não te matei, Drácula, porque não vejo motivos para fazê-lo. Mas, se você quiser me ofertar um motivo...

- Oh, não, eu não quero! - O vampiro respondeu, divertido. - Muito interessante o que você disse à sua irmã... Poucos sabem que eu deixei de ser cruel e malvado! Mantenho minha imagem, sabe? Evita concorrência!

- Entendo... Mas... O que você quer aqui?

- Nada além de ver você.

- Ver... A mim? Mas... Por quê?

- Ah, Abel... Os reais motivos você entenderá mais tarde... Mas, por ora, devo alertá-lo de uma coisa... Quando seus pais conseguirem me matar, eles certamente irão atrás de Crisâncio. Crisâncio, porém, não é como eu... Ele ainda é cruel e malvado... Ele é ainda pior que eu era! Abel, evite que seus pais encontrem Crisâncio... Eles não conseguirão vencê-lo. Não é que eles não sejam competentes, mas... Um vampiro é sempre difícil de pegar, sabe?

- Então, por que você diz que meus pais o matarão?

- Ah, Abel... É eles ou eu e... Eu não vou matá-los. Ah! Preciso ir agora! Você é um garoto diferente, Abel... Você não julga antes de conhecer a real história... Você ainda não conhece toda a história, mas, prometo que um dia a conhecerá. Agora... Adeus.

E Drácula desapareceu.

Fim do Flash Back

- E, realmente, meus pais mataram Drácula. Na verdade, quem o matou foi meu pai, quando eu tinha oito anos. E eles, de fato, foram atrás de Crisâncio. Contudo, Crisâncio sempre conseguia fugir, e eu ficava muito satisfeito com isso. E assim foi por quatro anos. Quando eu tinha doze anos, porém, Crisâncio decidiu não fugir mais: ele decidiu enfrentar meus pais. No dia do duelo, implorei a eles para que não fossem... Fiz o possível e o impossível para evitar que eles se encontrassem com Crisâncio... Contudo, eu falhei. Eles estavam determinados a ir, e eu nada pude fazer. Então, resolvi ir atrás deles. Eles tentaram travar a porta magicamente, tentaram tudo! Mas, não adiantou: eu fui atrás deles, sem que eles soubessem, claro. Lancei um feitiço de invisibilidade em mim e fui. Usei o anel dos Oliveira para encontrá-los. O que eu não sabia era que minha pressa causou meu descuido (eu deixei a porta aberta) e meu descuido permitiu que Alana também fosse... Ela também usou o anel, mas, não para ir atrás dos nossos pais, mas sim para ir atrás de mim. Pude ver isso depois no anel dela... Fica gravado no nosso anel os últimos lugares que a gente foi e quem a gente seguiu, se esse for o caso. Eu segui minha mãe, para ser mais específico, e Alana seguiu a mim. Eu a vi rapidamente... Então, eu lancei um "Estupefaça" nela e a deixei dentro do espelho refletor de magia. Porém, ela acordou cedo demais, mais cedo do que eu gostaria... Ela ainda viu... A morte de nossos pais. Ah, a batalha... Aquela batalha entre meus pais e Crisâncio foi horrível!

Flash Back

Quando Abel chegou no local do duelo, ele já estava acontecendo. O combate estava parelho.

Em um certo momento, porém, Crisâncio conseguiu lançar um feitiço que amarrou o pai de Abel (o vampiro também era bruxo) e, em seguida, ele imobilizou a mãe de Abel usando seu corpo. O vampiro disse:

- Muito bem! Agora eu vou acabar com meus maiores adversários! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Vocês são patéticos! Nem merecem ser chamados de adversários! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Bem, vou saborear agora o sangue de uma bela dama... Prometo ser bem delicado! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Abel não podia permitir aquilo. Deixando todo o seu ódio fluir em sua mágica, Abel apontou a varinha para as costas do vampiro e enunciou, com cólera na voz:

- _Reducto_!

Perfeito! A magia atingiu o vampiro em cheio! Rapidamente, Abel desamarrou seu pai com um rápido movimento de varinha.

- Filho? - A mãe de Abel estava incrédula. Ela não o queria ali! Não mesmo! Crisâncio era perigoso!

O vampiro usou aquele tempo para se teletransportar para trás de Abel. No entanto, quando ele ia imobilizá-lo, Abel percebeu e lançou:

- _Reducto_!

O vampiro novamente se teletransportou e lançou:

- _Avada_ _Kedavra! _

- _Impedimenta_! - Rebateu Abel.

O vampiro novamente se teletransportou. Lutar contra um garoto invisível era difícil. Então, ele lançou um "Finite Incantatem" não-verbal em Abel com êxito. Mas Abel respondeu:

- _Reducto_!

E, mais uma vez, o vampiro foi atingido. Contudo, os ferimentos dos vampiros se curam muito rápido. Crisâncio se teletransportou mais uma vez para trás de Abel, mas não pôde fazer nada, porque os 3 Oliveira lançaram nele, ao mesmo tempo:

- _Reducto_!

Mais uma vez atingido, Crisâncio se teletransportou para ganhar tempo. Então, cada um da família de caçadores de vampiro lançou em uma direção:

- _Reducto_!

- _Protego_! - Crisâncio se protegeu do "Reducto" de Abel, que era o único que o ameaçava.

Em seguida, ele se teletransportou, mas dessa vez para o ar, surpreendendo a todos e, imediatamente, lançou-se contra Abel que, apanhado de surpresa, nada pôde fazer. Abel foi imobilizado e Crisâncio disse:

- Bem, bem, bem... Já que o garoto quer morrer primeiro...

Mas os pais de Abel não permitiriam isso. Os dois saltaram e ficaram diante do filho. Crisâncio o imobilizava pelas costas... Os pais do garoto colocaram as mãos no lado do peito onde fica o coração de seu filho e enunciaram:

- _Sacrifice_ _Sanguinis! _

Aquelas palavras congelaram tanto Abel quanto Crisâncio, que ficou estático, porque, se a mágica desse certo, ele teria um adversário irritado e intocável para os vampiros; Abel ficou congelado, porque, se a mágica desse certo, seus pais morreriam.

- Não... Não façam isso! - Abel pediu.

- Sim, nós faremos, filho. - A mãe dele respondeu. - Nós daremos a nossa vida por você. Isso é o que os pais fazem por seus filhos, não é?

- Não... Não façam isso... - Abel quase implorou, agora com seus olhos banhados em lágrimas.

- Não chore, filho... - O pai dele pediu. - Você precisará ser forte! Escute... Queremos que você se cuide, entendeu?

- Filho - a mãe de Abel pediu -, prometa que vai se cuidar, por favor!

Abel queria dizer que isso era impossível, queria dizer que ele mataria Crisâncio e que, por isso, não poderia prometer aquilo, mas aquela era sua mãe e, pela primeira vez em mais de três mil anos, o coração de Abel ganhou... Ele não conseguiu dizer outra coisa, a não ser:

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Excelente! - Sua mãe lhe sorriu, daquele jeito tranqüilizador de sempre, daquele jeito que fazia com que ele pensasse que tudo estava bem... Não, não estava nada bem! Sua mente lhe dizia isso! Entretanto, seu coração não concordava e, naquele momento, ele estava ganhando a batalha contra sua mente. - Agora... Prometa que cuidará de Alana.

- Eu prometo! - Agora sim, era o que ele queria dizer. - Darei a minha vida por ela, se necessário!

- Nós não queremos isso, filho! - Sua mãe retrucou. - Nós só estamos pedindo pra você cuidar dela... Sei que ela superará nossa morte bem mais rápido que você... Ela leva mais em conta o que você diz do que o que a gente diz, afinal.

- Abel - seu pai falou -, com a nossa morte, você agora é independente. A lei nos permite fazer isso e nós fizemos! No entanto, alguns políticos podem tentar atrapalhar... Não permita que isso aconteça. Faça o que for necessário para impedir que isso aconteça, tudo bem?

- Claro, pai, eu farei o que for necessário para manter as coisas da forma como vocês determinaram!

- E, por último, Abel - agora era sua mãe quem dizia -, prometa-nos uma coisa muito importante... Prometa que será feliz, que você será muito feliz!

Mais uma vez, Abel sabia que não poderia, que não deveria prometer isso. Porém, mais uma vez ele não pôde negar algo à sua mãe:

- Sim, eu prometo, mãe!

E assim, seus pais morreram, deram sua vida por ele, para salvá-lo de Crisâncio. O vampiro percebeu que não poderia tocar em Abel, nem com magia nem de jeito nenhum, então fugiu.

"Sacrifice Sanguinis"... Um feitiço de sacrifício... Um feitiço em que você doa seu sangue para impedir que outra pessoa seja tocada por vampiros.

Fim do Flash Back

- Depois disso, eu me tornei chefe de família e cuidei de Alana... Fiz o melhor que pude, faço o melhor que posso. Não sou perfeito, cometo vários erros, mas... Quem não os comete? Meus pais se sacrificaram por mim... Ah, Atena, você não sabe como é duro! Foi muito difícil aceitar a morte deles... Eu me culpei várias vezes por ela... Mas... Eu não sei... Ainda é difícil pensar e falar nisso... Eles deram a vida por mim, então... Como eu não iria acreditar no amor? Depois disso, eu fui à caça de Crisâncio. E, antes de me encontrar com ele, encontrei-me casualmente com Victor e ele se ofereceu para me ensinar algumas das técnicas dos vampiros. Aceitei, aprendi essas técnicas e, só depois consegui vencer Crisâncio. Ah, Atena... São lembranças horríveis...

- Tudo bem, Abel... - Atena interrompeu. - Acho que por hoje chega, não é? Afinal, já está um pouco tarde...

- É, você tem razão. Eu lhe darei aulas particulares... Eu lhe ensinarei como usar o poder e o conhecimento que você tem... E, nessas aulas, você poderá me fazer mais perguntas, tudo bem?

- Claro, Abel!

- Agora, acho que é hora de dormir!

E os dois dormiram.

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram, na medida do possível, prontos para seguir em frente. O dia estava ensolarado, lindo!

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Alana estavam no Salão Principal. Eles acordaram normalmente, seguiram sua rotina e agora estavam ali, no Salão Principal, prontos para o café-da-manhã.

Antes do café, porém, a agora diretora de Hogwarts (Professora Minerva MCGonagal) se levantou e começou um discurso:

- Bem, devo lhes informar que, a partir de hoje, eu sou a nova diretora de Hogwarts. As aulas seguirão como antes. O vice-diretor de Hogwarts e diretor da Grifinória será nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Professor Abel de Oliveira!

Abel foi surpreendido: ele não esperava por essa. Todavia, não havia como negar agora. Então, ele se levantou e acenou para os alunos, os quais responderam com fortes aplausos, principalmente os membros da Grifinória (os alunos da Sonserina não aplaudiram, evidentemente). Em seguida, o bruxo se sentou.

- A nova professora de Transfiguração - continuou a diretora, após um tempo - será a Professora Tonks!

A professora de Transfiguração se levantou, assentiu para os alunos, foi recebida com fortes aplausos e se sentou novamente.

- Nosso professor de Poções - prosseguiu MCGonagal - e diretor da Sonserina já está aqui. Dêem as boas-vindas ao Professor Silva!

Adan se levantou, sério, frio, impacível, assentiu levemente para os alunos, foi recebido com palmas bem mais contidas e se sentou.

- Agora, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa. - A diretora falou. - É evidente que estamos em guerra. E nós teremos, logicamente, que fazer escolhas. Há dois caminhos: o caminho fácil - o das trevas - e o certo - o da luz. Você terá de escolher um deles... Não vou dizer qual dos dois você deve escolher... Mas, uma coisa eu gostaria que vocês fizessem... Seja qual for a escolha que vocês façam, escolham consciente. É tudo.

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

As aulas continuam. O treinamento de Harry começa e, um grande problema aguarda nosso estimado Professor Oliveira e o Grupo das Bruxas Amazonas Lendárias. Um atentado? Um golpe? Não percam, o próximo capítulo de "A VIDA EM JOGO": "GUERREIRA POR NATUREZA"! Você é um(a) guerreiro(a)?

() PALAVRAS DO AUTOR:

Bem, galera, com este capítulo, está encerrada a primeira fase de "A VIDA EM JOGO". Espero que vocês tenham gostado da primeira fase da fic. O próximo capítulo iniciará a segunda fase desta fanfic. Na segunda fase, teremos a caça das Bestas Apocalípticas; obviamente, teremos muita aventura e ação! Teremos drama também, certamente. E, espero, teremos um pouco de romance também.

Os fãs de Gina Weasley devem estar com ódio de mim, não é? Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eu sinto muito por vocês. Gina não é uma das minhas personagens favoritas. Não tenho realmente nada contra ela, eu até leio fanfics H/G, mas não sou fã dela. Então, se você, fã obstinado da Gina quer desistir, vá em frente. Mas a minha fic não se limita a Gina Weasley, ela vai muito além. E eu acho que, se você desistir, você perderá aventuras realmente fantásticas! Entretanto, a decisão é sua. Não adianta chorar! Entendeu bem? Não adianta reclamar! Gina Weasley,nesta fic, será tal como eu a descrevi, ela será assim mesmo! E eu não pretendo mudar isso. Pode ser até que no futuro ela se alie a Lúcifer, essa possibilidade existe e pode mesmo acontecer! Portanto, não adianta reclamar! Quem avisa amigo é, certo? Então muito bem, você foi avisado. Agora, se você é como eu e não gosta tanto assim da Gina, excelente! Seguiremos juntos.

E aí? O que vocês acharam? Como eu disse antes, todos nós fazemos nossas escolhas... Eu faço as minhas... Fiz várias escolhas neste capítulo. Agora, é hora de você fazer a sua. Por favor, não desista de mim! E, se puder, comente! Obrigado. Até mais! Abraços!

N/B: Bruno, em primeiro lugar, eu faço parte do fã clube da Gina e estou com ódio de você!!!! kkkk Por essa eu não esperava, a Gina era apaixonada por ele, fiquei morrendo de pena do espírito dela, era apenas uma incompreendida. Agora só falta ela ser a rainha das trevas junto com o Lucifer, ai ai ai, o que você vai aprontar hein?

Bom, seguem algumas obsevações.

Página 14 – Quando o Abel diz que não sacrificaria sua vida pela Virgínia, eu acho que não é bem correto. Ele é uma pessoa boa, correta e justa, e a impressão que tenho é que se fosse preciso ele daria a vida dele para salvar qualquer pessoa, inclusive a Gina, principalmente porque ele é imortal. Quando ela morreu, ele ainda a via como uma pessoa boa, então acho que essa afirmação não seria de todo correta.

Página 20 – O feitiço do juízo final não é em latim? E outra, ela não teria que colocar a palavra plasma na frente?

Página 27 – a esposa que se casar com o Escolhido também viverá para sempre? Você fala em escolher para toda a eternidade. Eu vi que explicou mais para frente que ela é escolhida pelo escolhido. Mas por que o Harry tem que escolher alguém naquele momento, e o Abel não teve que fazer sua escolha ao ser nomeado? Se o professor Oliveira amou a Vitória em sua primeira vida, por que não a escolheu para ficar com ele para sempre? Não seria uma opção lógica?

Página 28 - Outra coisa, para gravar um lugar no anel você tem que ter ido naquele lugar necessariamente?

Apenas para esclarecer os Oliveira são a família dos ascendentes da atual vida de Abel, é isso? Eles já existiam desde antes do Abel ser um Oliveira, confere?

Página 44 – Os vampiros só podem entrar na casa dos outros se convidados. Como o Drácula esperava o Abel dentro da casa dele?

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, sinto muito pela Gina... Não gosto muito dela, mas eu já devo ter

dito isso. Sobre esse tema creio que já esclareci nas notas antes e

depois da fic. E... Sobre ela ser a rainha das trevas, digo que é algo

possível, uma vez que ela está extremamente arrazada e, bem, uma mulher

rejeitada pode ser capaz de tudo, você não acha? Kkkkk!!!

Agora, vamos às coisas que não foram esclarecidas nas notas, ok?

Você tem razão sobre o Abel: ele sacrificaria sim sua vida pela

Gina; entretanto, lembre-se de que nem sempre falamos aquilo que

sentimos, às vezes falamos coisas que não sentimos, apenas para machucar

outras pessoas, ou simplesmente porque não queremos mesmo dizer o que

sentimos. Lembre-se de que nosso estimado professor estava com extremo

ódio (ou desprezo, sei lá) para a Gina e, ele jamais diria outra coisa,

jamais adimitiria que sacrificaria sua vida por ela, não naquele

momento, não naquela circunstância. Esclarecido?

Sobre a "imortalidade" de Abel, algumas coisas precisam ser

esclarecidas... O conceito de "imortalidade" na fic é um pouco diferente

do comum. Digo que Abel é "imortal", não porque ele é indestrutível, nem

porque ele viveu uma vida só nesses mais de 3 mil anos dele; digo que

ele é "imortal", porque ele tem todas as lembranças de todas as vidas

que ele viveu, ao contrário dos demais espíritos. Sei que é um pouco

complicado de entender, mas, isso não é tão importante assim... Você

pode ler a história tranqüilamente sem entender o conceito de

"imortalidade" que eu estou usando. Contudo, estou à disposição para

explicar qualquer dúvida sobre esse assunto, porque ele é mesmo

complicado e, garanto que responderei a todas as perguntas sobre o tema

e explicarei tudo o que for preciso com o maior prazer, para você,

Belle, e também para todos os meus leitores! E... Não sei não se Abel

sacrificaria sua vida por qualquer pessoa... Msas eu acho que não. Ele

sacrificaria sua vida apenas pelas pessoas importantes para ele e,

concordo com você que, até pouco tempo, Gina era uma delas... Mas leia

bem: ERA.

Sobre o feitiço do "juizo final"... Infelizmente, eu não tenho um

dicionário de Latim muito bom... Eu nem mesmo diria que ele é descente,

sabe? Kkkkk!!! Então, nem todos os feitiços da minha história estarão em

Latim: alguns estarão em Hebraico, alguns estarão em língua nenhuma

(estarão apenas em palavras que têm bom som) e outros estarão em

Português mesmo. Se alguém (você mesma, ou algum leitor) quiser me

ajudar a colocar todos os feitiços em Latim, aceito a ajuda, mas não vou

fazer isso por mim mesmo, porque não tenho condições para isso. E, não,

não era necessária a palavra "plasma" antes: alguns feitiços funcionam

da mesma forma para fantasmas, seres humanos comuns e espíritos; mais

uma vez eu peço para que você se lembre de uma coisa - lembre-se de que

Abel não sabe tudo, há coisas que ele desconhece.

A mulher que se casar com o "escolhido" NÃO viverá para sempre.

"Escolher para toda a eternidade" é só uma forma romântica de se falar

do amor. Você já deve ter ouvido - ou falado - em um amor para toda a

eternidade; isso não significa que você ficará toda a eternidade com a

pessoa que você ama, obviamente, mas você fala em amor para toda a

eternidade, não é? É só uma forma romântica de se falar do amor. Quanto

a Harry e, ele terá uma oportunidade única (que Abel não teve) de

escolher alguém para ser "escolhido" junto com ele. O Professor Oliveira

pretende mudar um pouco o ritual de transmissão de poderes e tornar duas

pessoas (em vez de apenas uma) como "escolhido"; Harry será o principal

"escolhido", mas ele terá uma companheira. Ficou claro?

Sim, para gravar um lugar no anel, você tem que ter ido no lugar e,

se for um lugar privado, como o quarto de Catxerê, por exemplo, você

precisa da permissão da pessoa que é dona do lugar. E sim, os Oliveiras

já existiam há muito tempo, eles são a família da atual vida do Abel.

Quanto aos vampiros... Belle, eu não vou usar todas as lendas como

elas são contadas, farei algumas alterações nelas. O "olhar das

amazonas" é criação minha, ou ao menos eu não li nada sobre isso em

lugar nenhum (e eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre o tema antes de

escrever a fic). Da mesma forma, os vampiros da minha história não

precisam ser convidados a entrar em lugar nenhum, eles podem

simplesmente entrar e pronto. Isso será explicado mais pra frente,

quando Harry e seu grupo estiverem estudando sobre essas criaturas

(vampiros, amazonas, dentre outras).

Aí você pergunta... "Por que os vampiros não entram na casa dos

Oliveira e matam todos eles, então?". E eu te respondo: eles têm medo do

que podem encontrar lá; afinal, os Oliveiras são, por natureza,

caçadores de vampiros. Se Abel tivesse ativado os feitiços anti-vampiros

que havia na casa, Drácula teria morrido ali mesmo e não teria a menor

chance de escapar; a atitude de Drácula foi extremamente corajosa.

Esclarecido?

E então, Belle? Ficou tudo claro? Alguma coisa ainda ficou sem

resposta? Alguma coisa que você não concorda?

Se houver mais questionamentos, seus ou de qualquer leitor, ficarei honrado em responder e, se for o caso, em fazer as alterações necessárias. Abraços!


End file.
